


Miracles: Woes and Love

by Rianick



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 211,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rianick/pseuds/Rianick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami wants to make Kuroko his. But his shadow comes with lots of baggage from his Teiko days. Namely that he was in an open relationship with Aomine and Kise. And that Murasakibara was often part of them too, with Midorima and Akashi watching from the side lines. Can Kuroko move on? Or does he have too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kagami shut his apartment door behind the rest of the first years. They’d finally gone home after homework had descended into talking. He locked the door behind them and laid his forehead against it.  
The talk had been about who’d lost their virginity first. He found out he’d been first. Growing up in the US had helped with that one. So he’d spilled about the first girl.  
Kuroko had been silent through the talk. Silent and uneasy.  
He was sure he knew why. He’d seen the way Kise and Kuroko look at each other. He was also positive Aomine had been with Kuroko too.  
He sighed, walked back into the main room where Kuroko was sat on the floor. His best friend was silent as he put his school books away and put his bag out of the way.  
Kagami walked over and saw Kuroko was still shaking. He sat back down and nudged him with his knee. He sighed before talking quietly, “Talk to me”  
Kuroko shook his head.  
“Please.” Kagami wished Kuroko would trust him.  
“You won’t want me to be your partner if you knew.” Kuroko whispered.  
Kagami wondered if he should go first to show his friend that he wasn’t alone. “I told them I lost my virginity to a girl. That’s true. I also lost it with a man a few days before hand.”  
Kuroko hissed in shock and his pale blue eyes finally found his. Kagami smiled at him, “So please tell me.”  
His blue eyes watched Kagami closely, a question hanging in them. He nodded to tell him it was ok, and smiled down at his small partner.  
He watched Kuroko swallow hard and then he spoke two simple words. “I’m gay.”  
Kagami smirked at him. “Thank you for trusting me.”  
“You’re bi?” Kuroko asked.  
He shook his head. “No gay too. I just needed to be sure, and she offered. There was nothing to it but bad sex.”  
Kuroko nodded slowly, a half smile now on his lips.  
“You were with Kise?” Kagami asked him. He nodded as a smile now shone on his face. He knew from that smile that his friend loved Kise deeply. “And Aomine?”  
Kuroko frowned as he nodded, “How did you know?”  
“I watched you together. You let them closer than anyone else.” Kagami admitted.  
“Yes.” Kuroko softly smiled, “I’m happy.”  
“Why?” Kagami wanted to know why.  
“Because I don’t have to hide from my partner. From my friend. They all knew at middle school, Aomine is not one for hiding.” Kuroko told him.  
Kagami wondered if he’d been with anyone else. As he was talking about it, he pushed for more information. The more he knew about Kuroko the better. “Where there others?”  
Kuroko frowned and nodded again. “Yes a few. Aomine was second.”  
“Do I know who was first?” Kagami wanted to know everything his friend was willing to tell him.  
Kuroko nodded and looked out of the window. “It was Akashi.”  
Kagami’s mouth dropped open. He would never have thought that man was gay too. “Wow.”  
Kuroko blushed slightly. “It was a one of for him. Something he wanted to try once to see of it suited him. He’d heard Aomine teasing me about lusting after the rest of the team. So he came to me one night at home and asked if I would let him try it. I said yes. After he left Aomine came around, found me crying, and we started being more than just friends. That went on for over a year. Kise joined us after he started to play for us.”  
“Do you miss them?” Kagami smiled at him. So Kuroko had been in a threesome for years. He liked that idea a lot. He could tell from the pain in his normally expressive-less face exactly how his friend felt about Aomine and Kise. He wondered if he felt the same for the others?  
“Yes.” Kuroko whispered his eyes on the floor. “But I don’t think they felt the same as me. I walked away from them the same time I quit the team. I moved to Seirin because of our team. I hated it all for a long time. Hating and missing them desperately is hard. They both hurt me badly in that last game. Aomine did it consciously. Kise was egged on to do it by Akashi. He was too immature to understand what he was doing was wrong. He just thrived on having fun. I was devastated for months. Then Kise came to see us at Seirin. After our match he asked me why I left the team. He was starting to grow up, I could see it in his eyes, but I wasn’t ready to talk it over with a man I still love. Now we are all trying to be friends again. Kise texts me all the time as normal. Midorima smiles and talks to me now. Aomine wants to spend time together again. Murasakibara texts too, about sweets his found that he thinks I would like. They are back to being friends again. Akashi has been silent for a while. I am worried about him. He stopped talking when his other personality took over. Now I think he doesn’t really know how to move on.”  
Kagami sat silently and just took in everything his partner was saying. The look of sadness in his eyes, told Kagami, Kuroko may think he’d moved on, but he hadn’t. His love for those two was clear.  
Kagami hated that this hurt his best friend so much. Now all he wanted was to grab him and hold him tight. Part of him also saw that he loved his other team mates too. Not as full on as he obviously did Aomine and Kise, true. But Kuroko definitely loved Murasakibara, Midorima and Akashi. They all seemed to share something closer than just friends.  
The more time he was with the young man, the more he saw it. He understood that his love for Kuroko could be realised. He had no problem sharing of course. He just needed Kuroko to look at him. To allow him into that place in his heart too.  
Kuroko stood. “I should go home.”  
Kuroko grabbed his bag and started to walk away.  
Kagami grabbed his hand before he took too many steps away. “Stay the night.”  
Kuroko had stayed before. He’d slept on the floor, and the sofa, as well as the spare room when Alex wasn’t here. Like now.  
Kuroko looked down at his hand touching him. He didn’t say anything but just looked where they were touching.  
“Please.” Kagami hoped he could pull this off. All he’d wanted for months now was to have Kuroko in his arms. In his bed. To be in Kuroko. To love him.  
“You don’t have to.” Kuroko whispered.  
He yanked on his arm and dragged him down. Kuroko yelped as he landed in his lap and his bag hit the floor with a loud thud. His legs ended up either side of him. Kagami was rock hard as he took hold of Kuroko’s upper arms and held on.  
“I want this. Kuroko. I have almost from the first moment I saw you. Please let’s see if we can do this.”  
“What about Aomine and Kise?” Kuroko had tears in his eyes.  
“They are beautiful men. If you want to be with them again I won’t stop you. I know you love them. I trust you Kuroko. I don’t need you to be monogamous. I trust my partner.” Kagami told him straight.  
Kuroko eyes stayed on his. He whimpered as he leaned in and their lips met in a tentative touch. Kagami shut his eyes as he let Kuroko lead, tasting him for the first time. Their tongues met slowly and surely. It tasted wet, hot, and full of needs that had been denied too long on both sides.  
Kuroko whimpered again before moving to get closer in every way. Kagami sighed as his hands started that mad dash to learn every single piece of his new lover’s body. He yanked his t-shirt off and threw it aside.  
He let go and let him yank his off. He shivered in need as they touched naked skin on naked skin. He sighed in happiness as they stripped each other of their remaining clothes.  
Kuroko sat back in his lap. Their tongues clashing hard as the kiss went ballistic. Kagami grabbed his hair to hold him in place. He humped up into the smaller man’s arse as it pushed down into him.  
His cock wanted to be inside him. He was to close this time. So he moved Kuroko off his lap and physically moved him to lie on the floor. He looked him over. His skin was pale, red tinged, and sweat soaked him. His cock was dripping, short and thick.  
Kagami licked his lips as he wondered what he’d taste like. He moved to crouch over his lover. He slowly lowered his body to lie on top.  
Kuroko whimpered in need. Kagami smirked as he felt his heat against him everywhere. Kuroko shifted slightly, spread his legs wider. Kagami shifted so their red hot cocks where together.  
“Close.” He hissed as he started to move harder.  
“Me too.” Kuroko hissed out. They ground against each other. Rutted together. Sweat soaked, and dripping. Kuroko’s fingers found his arse. His nails dug in as he screamed into Kagami’s neck.  
Kagami felt his partner come hot against their stomachs. The heat and smell, pushed him over the edge. He bit into Kuroko’s neck as his balls empty totally, to stifle his moans. His eyes closed as he felt his head throb.  
As he caught his breath he let go of Kuroko’s neck. He kissed it softly taking in the hot intimate taste of his lover’s sweaty skin. Kuroko shivered under him. His cock still hard as he started a slow easy grind up into Kagami.  
Kagami moaned as his cock came back to life within their hot, come soaked stomachs.  
“Please fuck me.” Kuroko whispered into his ear.  
Kagami stopped and opened his eyes. He looked down at the smaller man beneath him. “You sure? I have lube in the bed room.”  
Kuroko’s eyes opened and looked up at him, his blue eyes semi closed as his hips continued to move between them. Kagami found himself falling into them as they just starred at each other.  
“Please. No lube.”  
Kagami gasped at Kuroko in shock. He’d never done it without before. He loved the part where he stretched people. Loved how his fingers and hand could get lost inside some men.  
His cock jerked as he thought about no lube. It liked the idea.  
He sighed and compromised. He did not want to hurt his beloved best friend. He moved down Kuroko’s body, licking and nipping and loving every part. Biting his nipples, making him gasp and shiver under his mouth. He left marks all over his stomach as he kissed downwards.  
He took his cock in his hand. He was surprised at how thick it was compared with his, which was longer and thinner. He held it still as he slowly took it in his mouth. He’d sucked a few cocks in his time, but none as thick as this.  
“I love this.” He hissed as he made love to it. Slowly soaking it and making Kuroko gasp and moan and thrust into his mouth.  
He wet his fingers in his mouth and let them moved downwards to Kuroko’s hole. He waited until Kuroko ground into him again. Then he let his middle finger slip inside. Kuroko thrust back on it with a deeper moan. His finger was deep and enclosed in tight heat.  
“Kagami.” Kuroko humped harder into his mouth. “Need you.”  
He swallowed his cock. Kuroko’s gasped as his hold on Kagami’s hair became painful. He ignored it. His hand was fucking Kuroko, ready for his cock. He added a second finger searching inside until he got his sweet spot.  
Kuroko’s back arched and the grip on his hair got worse. Kuroko screamed as he came down his throat. He moved back so he could taste some before he swallowed.  
Damn he thought, he could easily become addicted to this man. His come. His moans. His heat. His cock. His lover. His friend.  
He slowly licked his cock clean and moved up his body, desperate to kiss his man. The kiss tasted of pure happiness as he grabbed his cock and slowly moved towards Kuroko’s hole.  
“I’m doing this now. If you don’t want it. Stop me now.” He gave him a chance to think about stopping.  
“Idiot.” Kuroko smirked at him in a whisper. “Make me yours Taiga.”  
Kagami smiled down at him. Then it sunk in. He’d called him by his first name. He might be Japanese but living in the US had given him a different way of looking at names. Everyone called him it there. Here it was reserved to Alex and Tatsuya.  
“Tetsuya.” He whispered into his ear. Kuroko shivered. His lover opened his legs wider, wrapping his feet around his hips tightly, pulling Kagami inwards. He’d wanted to go slow.  
Kuroko had other ideas. He pulled with his feet now on his arse. He was slammed in.  
Kuroko grinned and hissed a loud, “Yeeeesssss.”  
Kagami dropped his head into his neck and bit his tongue to stop from coming hard and most importantly, now. “Fuuuuuuuuck”  
“MOVE.” Kuroko begged.  
Kagami pulled out and then pushed in, finding the right way to get his lover’s spot every time. Once he had it, Kuroko was arching into him and moaning loudly as he started a hard and firm stroke. He built up until the only sound was the slap slap of their bodies together. Kuroko’s mouth found his neck and bit in. He liked the hint of pain.  
He was too close to care if they left visible marks now. He pounded into him. Desperate to get there. Desperate to come.  
He felt that tight hole his cock was in clench around him tighter as Kuroko came hard under him.  
He was there. He slammed in once more. “TETSU…”  
His orgasm seemed to go on and on as he dropped exhausted onto his lover.  
No one moved for ages. Too exhausted.  
“Thank you Kagami.” Kuroko whispered into his ear.  
He just nodded. He pulled back far enough to see the bites he’d left all over his neck. They were going to be hard to hide.  
He lifted his fingers to trace them.  
Kuroko smiled softly, “I think the ones on you are worse than mine.”  
Kagami nodded. He leaned down and kissed Kuroko. Kissed him slowly.  
“Are you happy for the team to know we are together?” He asked his partner.  
Kuroko looked away, obviously thinking about it. He let him have time to consider their future.  
He stood, and gave his hand out to pull him up from the floor, “Shower, then bed.”  
Kuroko nodded. Once they were cleaned and lying in the dark, in his bed, Kuroko finally spoke again. “I never had to hide it in middle school. Going to a different high school wasn’t to hide my sexuality. I have always been out to my friends and family. I don’t advertise now. I am no longer with the people I grew up with so I know not all people are accepting.”  
“I get what you’re saying. I never had to hide from Tatsuya, or Alex. They knew me better than I knew myself. Now I am leaning towards keeping this quiet for a while, until we can sus the rest of the team out.” Kuroko nodded his agreement.

“Kuroko. Your neck looks like a vampire attacked it. Got a girlfriend?” Hyuga asked him as they got changed the next day for practice.  
Kagami heard those words as he went to his locker and started undressing. Kagami smirked at his partner as he ignored their captain and changed into his gym clothes.  
Hyuga came over to him, and shoved his top out of the way to look up at the marks on his own neck and chest.  
They’d spent a long time last night just holding each other. Loving each other. Kissing. Talking.  
Hyuga looked him in the eyes. He didn’t move as he let him think that through.  
“So how long have you two been together?” Hyuga inquired.  
“Only a few days.” He admitted.  
Hyuga nodded and looked around at the rest of the team. “If anyone has a problem with this say now. It changes nothing. We are still a team. For the record I am gay too, so think long and hard whether you can accept them and me.”  
“Like you said Hyuga,” Kiyoshi grinned widely at everyone, “No change to the team. We support each other. No matter what. So let’s go and have some fun.”  
“Yes.” Everyone agreed as they all left to begin practice.  
Kagami followed, Kuroko at his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

“KUROKOCCHI.” Kise Ryota called loudly from across the street.   
Kuroko stopped walking and stood to wait for his friend to get across the busy street. He knew better than to ignore him. Kise in a sulk was ugly and angry was scary. So he turned and kept his face blank as he waited.  
“Hey Kurokocchi. I haven’t seen you in so long.” Kise’s grin was huge and bright and he lit the street around them up with his pure radiance. He was wearing a large black hat and sunglasses that he was using to try and disguise himself.  
No wonder he was a model. He had that thing that fans loved. That brilliance. But that wasn’t why he loved him. He loved him for the way he always made him smile, how he was always trying to get his attention, how he always loved him without a thought of anyone else.   
Even Aomine. He knew Kise loved him too, but he’d never been all out to get Aomine. He’d known Kuroko and Aomine were together. He’d never tried to split them up. They’d both just let Kise become their third.   
“Can we go to yours, please Kurokocchi?” He asked as he came level. His eyes telling him all he needed to know. Kise wanted to talk and have sex.  
He looked at the floor. Thinking back to Kagami telling him they might be a couple now, but he was free to be with others if he wanted. He felt like an idiot for taking off without even explaining to Kise why he was leaving him and Aomine. He knew it was time to have that talk.   
His eyes looked up. He saw the hope and sincere smile on his friends face. “Not mine, Mum and Dad have friends around. Hence me being out here.”  
“Damn. My sister is having a party.” Kise’s smile faded.   
Kuroko knew where they could go, just to talk. So he got his phone out and called Kagami.  
“Hi.” Kagami’s voice was a warm buzz in his ear.  
“I know I’m due there later. I just met Kise. We need to talk. Can we do it there? In private?” He hoped he wasn’t asking for too much.  
“Of course.” Kagami’s voice sounded sure.   
“Thanks.”  
“See you in a few.” Kagami rang off before he could say anything else.   
He put his phone away and turned back to Kise who was frowning. “Come on we have somewhere private to go.”  
Kise’s smile came back and they walked a long way in silence. Right up they took the road to the high rise Kagami lived in.  
“So whose are we going too?” He eventually got fed up of the quiet.  
Kuroko couldn’t stop the happy grin that slide onto his face. “Kagami’s.”  
“Ohh my, you’re having sex with him too.” Kise grinned into his face, “Fantastic Kurokocchi. He’s so gorgeous. His muscles are divine. I’m so happy for you.”  
Kuroko could only grin stupidly at his friend. He was so happy with his new light right now. Beyond happy.  
“Ohh wow.” Kise stopped him from taking another step. He put his fingers to his chin and raised his head so he could see his eyes better. “You’re in love with him.”  
He nodded. “Come on. We need to talk Kise-kun.”  
Kise’s face dropped slightly. But he nodded and Kuroko led them the last few streets.  
At Kagami’s apartment door, Kuroko stopped and knocked and spoke louder than normal as he walked in, “It’s us. Thank you for having us.”  
He and Kise slipped off their shoes, and he led the way to the main room. He dropped his bag of his sleepover bag near the door as he walked in. Kise followed him.   
Kagami was in the kitchen end with water on for tea. He smiled widely at them both, “Kuroko. Kise welcome to my home.”  
Kise walked over to Kagami and stood and looked him over in one long slow look. Kuroko had to admit, Kagami in tight pale blue jeans and a dark grey jumper was beyond gorgeous.  
Kise moved to stand closer to Kagami and into his space and they locked eye to eye. “Does he know about before?”  
Kuroko knew Kise was talking to him. Two dominant men together, what else would you expect. Their posturing was ridiculous to Kuroko, who sighed and tried to ignore it.  
He opened his mouth to say yes.  
“I told him. I’d guessed he’d had a relationship with you and Aomine.” Kagami got there first, grinning.   
Kuroko stayed silent and let the two larger men work this out. He knew all about male posturing. He’d been around Aomine for years. He’d seen it all. He should be immune to it by now. Should be.  
Kagami took a half step into Kise and smirked into the other man’s face. “So Kise are you all talk?”  
Kise growled and huffed and stepped back and pouted as his arms crossed over his chest. Damn he looked cute flustered. Kuroko had made no head way in getting over his friend. Something deep down told him, he never would.   
He turned away and walked to the window. Leaving them to face off and growl at each other. His hands were in angry fists at his side as he fought to keep his feeling under control.  
“Kurokocchi?” Kise spoke softly from behind him, his voice cracked and sad, “Is this talk to tell me that any chance of getting back together is gone?”  
Kuroko dropped his head and closed his eyes to stop the tears that wanted to fall. He hated that he’d done this to his beloved friend. He took a deep breath and tried to try and say no.  
“No.” Kagami voice was firm and loud from across the room. “What the idiot really wanted was to restart from where he left you.”  
Kuroko was happy Kagami knew him well enough right now. His voice rarely failed him. Today he felt lost though.  
Kise’s shocked gasp was loud. He felt his hand finally touched him, forcing him to turn round. He opened his tear filled eyes and looked up into those stunning gold eyes and knew he could have him again. His leaving hadn’t ruined them totally. If he wanted he could have this man again. Forever.   
He’d forgotten how much he loved this man. How much it had hurt trying to move on alone.  
Kise’s hand lifted to touch his cheek. His eyes slipped half-closed as Kise leaned in and hesitantly brought their lips together. Kuroko let out a happy sigh as he moved against them. His eyes closed completely. He let Kise’s arms hold him up. He was lost in the pure and simple pleasure of his kiss. Then his tongue demanded entrance. And all he could do was give in and accept that probing devouring part in to him.  
It had been so long since he’d kissed this man. Really they’d been children before. Now though he was lost in the taste and wide open love he only got from this man.   
His Ryota.   
Kise let go fast and stepped back and turned to Kagami who was stood close by. “I’m sorry, Kagamicchi for touching…”  
Kuroko opened his eyes in time to see Kagami smirk at Kise.   
“Why aren’t you shouting?” Kise frowned at Kagami.  
“Sit down Kise-kun. We need to talk.” Kuroko moved past them both and sat on the large four person black sofa. “Kagami, tea please.”  
“Yes sit Kise.” Kagami nodded at Kise. He went back into the kitchen and started to make tea.   
Kise stood gobsmacked for a minute before he nodded and walked and sat close to Kuroko but out of touching distance.   
Kuroko hoped this would go well. No one spoke as Kagami brought over three mugs of hot tea and put them on the table. Then he sat beside Kuroko, sprawled to face Kise.  
“Kise-kun.” Kuroko needed to know something before they got to heavy into talking. Kise turned on the sofa to look at him, and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him. “Are you still seeing Aomine?”  
Kise’s eyes went sad, he shook his head and looked at the floor, “A couple of weeks after you left us, the team and school. He stopped it. He wouldn’t talk about it at all. He was so angry at you. He stopped wanting me. I don’t know when he stopped being angry. But the last few times I saw him he was smiles again but I never got the nerve up to speak to him about us.”  
Kuroko thought that through.   
Then Kise added looking heart broken, “I was never the one he wanted anyway. It was only ever you he saw. That’s why he was so angry for so long. He loves you so much Kurokocchi. He just wouldn’t admit it to anyone. Even to himself.”  
Kuroko moved to take Kise’s shaking hands in his. “He did see you. But like you say he wouldn’t admit it.”  
“Kurokocchi. Don’t…” Kise words where half plea, half beg as he tried to take his hands away. Kuroko refused to let them go.   
Kuroko looked back at Kagami. His heart was breaking for his friend.   
“Do you want me to tell him Tetsu?” Kagami asked him quietly.   
He nodded. He was too close to handle this right at the moment.  
Kise’s tear filled eyes looked with a large frown towards Kagami.   
“The reason I am not doing a possessive nut job on you Kise is that we have a trust built relationship. I love him. I am happy that he has other men he is in love with. And yes one of those is you. Another is Aomine.” Kagami patted Kuroko’s back and the feel of both them both touching him made him hard and wanting. “Now we haven’t had a discussion about how he can be with you yet. To me it wasn’t going to happen until you were here to be part of it. So Kise, think for me please. Do you want to be in a relationship with Kuroko again? Do you think you can share him with me?”  
“YES.” Kise spoke in a rush. “I would do anything to be back with Kurokocchi. Anything. So name your rules and I’ll abide by them.”  
Kagami squeeze his shoulder. “Well I don’t really have many right now. I don’t mind you being intimate with him in front of me. It turns me on, watching him. Did you and Aomine take him together?”  
Kise eyes were glued to Kagami, his mouth wide open in shock. Like he couldn’t quite understand that he was being offered everything. Kuroko squeezed his hands. “No we tended to do it separately but at the same time. I didn’t really know how to do it together until I listened to one of my fellow models boasting. Then I checked online and I found so many things I wished we tried.”  
“Kuroko?” Kagami asked. Kuroko turned to look at his lover and smiled happily at him. “Tetsu, I would be happy for it to be the three of us. When we can get together that is. Or you can have him all to yourself. I personally would like to kiss him once to see if he tastes as good as he looks.”  
Kuroko laughed up at his partner. “He tastes as divine as he looks. You need to try him Taiga.”  
Kise almost choked as his mouth dropped open again.   
“If you wanted to include Kagami with us Kise then I don’t mind. I think watching you two kiss would be hot.” Kuroko admitted. “I’m so hard right now, it hurts.”  
Kagami moved to be up close and personal behind him as Kise moved closer to his front. He whimpered as he felt how hard Kagami was against his back. He looked up into Kise’s eyes and saw how hot and close to letting go the other man was too. “Kiss him. Ryota-kun. Kiss him. You’ve already told me how happy you are for me having such a stunningly gorgeous boyfriend. So kiss him. Make us all ecstatic. Make us all explode.”  
Kise whimper and moved closer and leaned over Kuroko, Kuroko dropped one hand to his groin. His cock was hard and already leaving a wet stain against the denim. Kise’s hips jerked at his touch. He looked up, wanting a good view of this kiss.   
He watched as Kagami reached out and gently touched the other man’s cheek. He pushed back into his cock as he started to stroke the other with his fingers through the denim.   
He was so hot between his two lovers. He smiled, he liked that term a lot. His lovers.   
Kagami’s hips started a short sharp movement against his arse as Kise did one similar to his fingers. They were still just looking at each other. Neither seemed ready to take that last step.  
“KISS.” He hissed up at them both.  
They both ignored him and grinned at each other. The two cocks humping him couldn’t have gotten any harder.   
Finally Kagami leaned down and kissed Kise’s lips. Kuroko nearly came there and then. It was so hot looking up and watching them tongue fight for control. Kagami won eventually.  
He couldn’t stand it anymore. The pressure on his cock had to give. He quickly undid his jeans and knelt up enough to get them down to his thighs giving his arse to Kagami to rut against. His cock out and the pressure released some. He then used both hands to get Kise’s jeans undone. Kise got the idea and moved to kneel in front of him. He yanked his jeans and boxers out of the way as he did it.   
Now they were all rutted against each other. He took his and Kise’s cock together, and licked the tips to get them slightly wet and began a quick hand job. Knowing they were all too close to release to do anything else.   
He felt Kagami move away and when he was back was naked against his arse.   
Seconds later Kuroko felt hot come all over his arse and T-shirt and Kagami whimpered above him. He wanked their cocks harder as Kise’s stuttered against him and bellowed a loud yes of completion. His come all over his stomach and chest. Kuroko let go.   
He wanked his cock harder and seconds later felt that blissful feeling hit him. His balls were tight and his back shuddered as his come ripped out of him and joined theirs on his body. He bit down hard on his lip as he did it.  
He was pleased they were pinning him in place with their bodies as he was too exhausted to do anything but flop forward onto the couch to nap. He let his head rest on Kise’s chest as Kise and Kagami clung to each other around him.   
“Damn if that was from just a kiss. What’s it going to be like to have full sex?” Kise broke into his quiet nap.  
He didn’t bother to respond. He heard Kagami snort and laugh against his back. Then he was gone and Kise was holding him tightly.   
“Thank you Tetsu.” Kise whispered into his sweat soaked hair. “I never thought I’d ever get to feel so perfect with you again.”  
His words were sweet, and showed Kuroko how much Kise did love him. “Love you.”  
“Love you.” Kise kissed the top of his head.   
Kagami came back in with two damp face clothes. He handed one to Kise, who didn’t take it right away, but carried on holding him instead.  
Kagami used the other to start wiping the cooling cum from his arse. Kagami yanked at his t-shirt, Kuroko lifted his arms and let it be stripped off. Kise wiped his front clean as Kagami did the back. Then Kise was stripping his t-shirt of to join his and Kagami’s on the floor.   
Then Kagami left the room to get rid of the clothes and Kuroko reached for his cold tea. Kise picked his and gulped it down fast. Kagami sat and soon demolished his too.  
“Water?” Kagami made to stand again  
“Sit.” Kise asked, “In the fridge?”  
Kagami nodded as he resat. Kise got three bottles from the fridge and was about to sit again, but both his and Kuroko’s phones went off at almost the same time. Kuroko went to reach for his which he’d dropped on the table. Kise reached it first and smiled at him.   
He knew without looking who would text them at the same time and he immediately started to worry. The text just said need somewhere to stop.  
Kise grabbed his phone from his bag and checked it too. “He must have been in another fight.”  
“Who?” Kagami asked as he sipped his water.  
“Aomine.” Kuroko said. “He lives with his Dad. They fight. Aomine leaves and comes to stay with one of us until it blows over.”  
“Well do you want to go and take him somewhere?” Kagami asked. “Or you could just invite him here too. I might growl at him for being an aggravating bastard. But he can meet you here.”  
“Are you sure?” Kise asked him as he stopped pacing the living room.   
“Yes. My house though so he has to live by my rules.” Kagami told them.   
“I’ll call him. It’ll be faster.” Kuroko smiled at Kise. He knew Kise couldn’t hold a simple conversation with anyone. He hit the buttons to call Aomine’s phone. “Aomine-kun.”  
“Well I wasn’t expecting you to call me, Tetsu.”  
“Then why text us both?”  
“Because I knew one of you would answer. So can I stay?”  
“Sorry both of us have run away. Our families are having parties. But our host says you can come here.” He told him, catching Kagami’s eyes and holding them. He licked his lips as he let his eyes wander down the beautiful sight before him. His eyes turned and looked at Kise. And he whimpered as he saw him gulping his water down. It was hot to watch that throat he knew intimately move like that.  
“Damn Tetsu, I haven’t heard those sounds out of you in so long.” Aomine bitched on the phone.  
He opened his mouth and tried to respond. And failed. Kagami snorted as he took his phone.   
“So idiot. My place. My rules. The address is….” Kagami gave him the address.  
“Kagami.” Aomine asked him. “Are they on their knees for you?”  
“Aomine. Don’t abuse your host before you’ve even got here.” Kagami growled into the phone. “I shall have had them both by that time. So if you want to watch move your arse.”  
Kagami switched his phone off. And threw it at the table.   
“You ok?” Kuroko asked him.   
“Yes.” Kagami smirked widely at him. “So how soon do you think it will take him to run here? He’s running. He won’t be able to stop himself.”  
“He lives about twenty minutes from here.” Kise said softly. “Teasing him will just make him run faster.”  
“I know.” Kagami put his now empty bottle on the table. “So while we have this time before he gets here. How do you both really feel about him?”  
Kuroko grabbed his water bottle and sipped it and looked at the floor.   
“I…” Kise started. “Why are you going to let him join us too?”  
Kuroko lifted his head fast and looked at how pale Kagami had gone. He’d never once looked like that. Then he blushed and looked at the floor. “I can admit I find him hot as hell. I have always flirted back with him. But not seriously. If I had the chance to… yes I would like him too. Does that make me a bad person?”  
“No.” Kuroko spoke fast. “You’re anything but. You said you knew I was in love with them. And that you were happy if I wanted to continue with them. Looking at it now I think that’s because you were already half way in love with them too.”  
Kise stayed silent as he listened.   
“Maybe you’re right Tetsu.” Kagami cupped his cheek. “Thank you for letting this just happen. I love you.”  
There was a knock on the door.   
“Shall I go?” Kise said standing.  
“No let me.” Kagami said.   
Kuroko stood up next to Kise as they both looked down the corridor to watch what was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Aomine Daiki sighed sadly, trying to ignore the pain in his back as he tried to wait for Kagami to open his door. He was about to knock again when the door finally opened.   
He was about to moan that it was about fucking time, instead his mouth dropped open and he starred at the striking man in front of him.   
Kagami was only half dressed. His hair was ruffled madly. He was positive this is what he looked like just after sex. Stunning. His jeans were only done up by the zip. He was totally hot as he glared angrily at him. He wished he’d been there to watch at least.  
“Are you coming in Aho?” Kagami growled at him. He’d apparently already stood back to let him in.  
He nodded. Grabbed his rucksack from the floor and walked in. He kicked his trainers off his feet and dropped his heavy rucksack next to them.  
He walked past Kagami as the other man moved to close the door. He turned back to him He kept his eyes on the wall as he muttered, “Thanks Kagami.”  
“This is my home Aomine.” Kagami growled into his face as he backed him towards a wall.   
To stop from hitting it with his back he made his stance more forward and held his hands up to stop him from touching his front.   
“That means if I say stop you stop. There will be no arsehole comments. If you slag of Kuroko or Kise I will chuck you out again. Get it?” Kagami growled at him. His finger nearly touching his shoulder but he held himself back.   
“Understood.” He told him, sure that he would do anything to keep this unexpected roof over his head.   
He got what this meant. If Tetsu was here and Kagami was dressed like that, they’d been having sex. They were an item now. There was no way he was going to hate his best friend for moving on.   
He noticed a movement to the side. Kise was half waving at him as he stood on looking uncomfortable. Tetsu was stood next to him an angry glow emanating from his calm face.   
Then he realised, like Kagami they wore their just fucked looks. Damn they both looked gorgeous. He offered, “I can find somewhere else if you three need to be alone?”  
“Don’t be stupid, just come in.” Kagami said as he stood back and slipped his arm through his and led him to the main room.  
He frowned down at the touch but said nothing, just let him lead. When he got there he watched Kise pace up and down in front of the windows. Tetsu was sat in the middle of the sofa. His hands were in fists, in his lap. He knew he was in for it.  
“Sit.” Kagami ordered. He sat a bit away from Tetsu and kept his thoughts to himself when Kagami sat next to Tetsu and took one of his hands in his.  
That’s the point when he knew any chance of being with the two men he loved deeply was gone. Not that he would ever admit that to either Kise or Tetsu. He couldn’t blame them for moving on. He was the lonely one now. Without his two best friends. Without their team. Without their support as lovers. All he had now was friends and he would cling to anything they would allow him.   
He knew he was just going to have to handle this as it happened. As normal it was Kise who started things. He raised his eyes and braced himself.  
He came over fast and dropped to his knees on the floor between him and Tetsu. “What happened? You haven’t called lately. I thought it was getting better.”  
“You know better than that Ryota-kun. It will never stop until he leaves.” Tetsu’s words were pure anger.   
Thankfully he knew he wasn’t angry at him. Only at the person who hit him. He raised his eyes to look at his Tetsu. His best friend. He’d missed this feeling of safety and simple love he only got from him.  
He lifted his eyes enough to look at Kagami behind them. He was frowning but he wasn’t asking what was going on yet. He was not used to seeing Tetsu angry yet. Daiki was.  
“Show us.” Tetsu firmly told him, as he broke into his wish to hide this from Kagami.  
“Not here.” He whispered trying to stop the inevitable where Tetsu was concerned.   
“I think you will find you have three friends’ worried sick. Daiki. Please.” Tetsu told him firmly but his order was clear to see.   
He paused a few moments and looked into Tetsu’s stunning blue eyes. He knew he was lost. He never had been able to say no to this man.  
He nodded, closed his eyes so he didn’t have to see their reaction. He grabbed his t-shirt and yanked it off. He put it in his lap as he twisted his hands in pain in it. Material against it always made it worse.   
He heard Kagami gasp of shock when he saw the wounds on his chest. He bit his lip hard as he felt Tetsu move closer, his gently fingers touching and checking that none were beyond their help here and now. Kise moved to his back and did the same there.  
“He didn’t get your ribs this time.” Kise murmured.   
He shook his head no. He hung his head as he felt the need to let go long hard rise swiftly. A touch to his shoulder brought his eyes up and open to see Kagami stood over him, worry clear in his eyes.  
He nodded and smiled at him. “It’s a good think you don’t need stitches. A shower will probably help a lot.”  
Kagami held out his hand. He starred at it for a long time before he tried to take it. If it had been Tetsu or Kise he would have jumped at the chance. This was Kagami and he wasn’t sure how to take his sudden change of growling to calm and sure.  
He slowly took it. Kagami smiled again and pulled him to his feet. “Bathroom’s this way.”  
He led the way, gently holding his hand. He stared at it with confusion. He didn’t get it.   
Kagami led them into a big outer room, let go and grabbed a few clean towels from big cupboard. “Strip.”  
He did. He folded his t-shirt first. And slowly took his other clothes off.   
“Who normally helps you now?” Kagami asked.   
“Tetsu.” He whispered.  
“Me.” Tetsu said at the same time as he came in and stood next to him looking around the bathroom. “Do you have medical supplies?”  
“Yes hunt in those cupboards there. My dad’s a doctor so there should be everything you need.” Kagami told Tetsu simply.  
Tetsu started looking and soon had a big brown bottle and a packet of cotton balls ready. He knew the pain was going to start again soon.   
“Aomine I’ll leave you with Tetsu. I’ll go and cook us some food for after.” Kagami spoke calmly to him, “You can stay as long as you want. Aomine. You are safe here.”  
With that he left them, closing the door behind him and Tetsu. Tetsu was now stripping off too.   
He starred at the door trying to understand what had just happened. Kagami was usually such a hot headed idiot that all he did was growl. He wasn’t sure how to take this one. But with him gone he didn’t have to hold back his feelings anymore.   
He felt a finger touch his elbow. He turned right to his Tetsu. His tears hit hard and fast streaming down his face, “Why?”  
Tetsu looked up at the closed door then back at him. His voice was soft and sure, “Like us, he cares about the real you.”  
Now he was with his beloved Tetsu he found he couldn’t hold back any longer. “Tet…”  
Tetsu opened his arms. Daiki flew into them. He’d missed this when they’d been separated and he’d had to go to a hotel alone to handle this.  
“I have you Daiki.” Tetsu whispered as held him tight. Daiki started to shake and shudder as the tears arrived and he was safe for the first time in for ever.   
He let go all over his home of Tetsu. His safe place. His home. His love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kise was torn. He desperately wanted to help Tetsu bring Daiki up from the hell he sank into after one of these. He could hear his sobs begin through the door. However Kagami was leaning with his forehead to the wall close by door of the bathroom, shaking. He still remembered how he’d reacted when Tetsu had told him what his injuries were.   
He left Daiki to his best friend, gritted his teeth and moved to take care of his new lover. He wrapped his body around the other man’s. Kissing the top of his head and rested his forehead on his shoulder to wait. He knew the questions would start as soon as the shock wore off.  
This was an awful thing they’d let him in on. Until Daiki and Tetsu were ready to move on from this latest attack, Kagami was his to look after. He could do that.   
It wasn’t hard to accept him as another partner. He already thought he was hot, and loved playing basketball against him. He knew given a short time he would fall for him too. Kagami made it easy to be with him. He couldn’t wait to learn more about him.   
His thoughts were interrupted by a very quiet question into the wall in front of them. “How long has it been going on?”  
“Four years.” Kise told him quietly into his shoulder, “Since his mum died.”  
“Does something spark them?” Kagami asked softly, and then added, “It’s his Father?”  
“Yes. He hates gays and bi’s. He won’t kick him out because Aomine’s grandfather is still alive and living at home. The moment he dies, then he will be homeless.” Kise explained for him.  
“Why hasn’t he left already?”  
“He loves his Grandfather. No matter how many times we suggest it he always refuses it. If he left he may never be allowed back to see him again before he dies.” Kise hoped Daiki didn’t mind if he told Kagami everything. He knew Daiki wouldn’t actually say those words to anyone. Not even Tetsu.   
“And where will he go after?”   
Kagami asked after a few moments silence.   
“My mum said no. Kuroko’s parents were thinking about it, but they don’t really have the room. He wouldn’t allow us to tell them why. So at the moment he goes between us when he needs it. Satsuki doesn’t know and we can’t make him tell her.” Kise told him everything in as simple a format as he could manage.   
Kagami nodded into the wall. “I told them I’d cook.”  
Kise stood back and put his arm around his waist and pulled him close. “I’ll help.”  
He was soon cutting vegetables to feed three hungry men, and Tetsu.   
Kagami cut meat and other vegetables in silence for a while. He couldn’t blame him. A lot had happened today.   
Only he hated silence. “Are you sure about letting me be part of you and Tetsu?”  
Kagami grinned over at him. “I was counting to see how long you’d take the silence.”  
“Idiot.” He pouted at Kagami. Kagami smirked back.   
“Yes I do.” Kagami told him and moved closer to cup his cheek, “I love you. I also love Aomine. I’ve already told him that he could stay indefinitely. That he was safe here. I’m going to talk to my Dad and ask him about making it official. In fact while we wait I’ll start that conversation with my dad. “  
Taiga let go and pulled his phone from his pocket. He started texting his dad. “I’m also telling him I have some good news on the boyfriend front. And that I need his help with Aomine. Do you think he will freak if I give him a brief idea of why I’m basically asking another man to move in and live here.”  
“If it gives him a safe place to stay I doubt it. He may not want to talk about this but he’s never had that safety net before. I think it would be worth him freaking out short term to give him long term safety.” He told him after a minutes thought. Then Kagami’s words sunk in. His pulse raced as he murmured, “Thank you Kagamicchi I love you too.”  
Kagami leaned in, as he slipped his phone back in his pocket and grinned widely and kissed the tip of his nose and murmured, “I think you should call me Taiga. Don’t you?”  
“Yes. I’m Ryota. Taiga.” He blushed hard, flustered, “So that means we are serious boyfriends right now?”  
Kagami grinned at him and stepped back to continue cutting the meat. “Of course pretty boy.”  
Kise smiled at Kagami big time and jumped up and down in his spot, rocking on his feet, to let out how happy he was right now.  
“Wow.” Kagami froze starting at him, mouth dropped. “Tetsu was right.”  
“What?” he asked frowning at his new boyfriend.  
“That your real smile for those you love is like watching a star sparkle.” Kagami told him softly.  
“Tetsu said that about me?” he was shocked “But he’s always such a meanie when we talk.”  
“I think I know why.”  
“Why?”  
“He’s saving your real smiles and happiness to times when no one but him can see them. He’s so protective of all his miracles. You he’s the worse with. He hates that you’re a model and use fake smiles every day, but he’s also very proud of everything you do. He loves the real you so much. He only wants him and the other miracles to see the real you.”  
“Wow.” Kise admitted softly, “even separated he was always protecting me.”  
“Of course he loves all five of you even more than he does me. I’m really just an interloper here.”  
“Don’t be stupid Taiga. You may have not been a part of our team but you are definitely a miracle too. Otherwise he wouldn’t have fallen for you too. He has a type in his men. You and he beat all of us in basketball. Of course he sees you as one of us. We all do now.” Kise told him sincerely and moved to cup his cheek. “I’ve known that from the first time you beat me. You might not be labelled a true miracle. But you are one to all of us. Why do you think all of us are constantly fighting to spend time with you? Since you beat us, we can’t get enough of our miracle who walked another path to reach us.”  
“You talk a lot of nonsense you know.” Kagami huffed and went bright red.   
“Usually yes. But on this I know. They all talk to me. I have always been their sounding board. I know exactly what they feel about the man who beat us all.” He admitted. He didn’t like the way Kagami was ignoring him and going redder by the moment. So he changed the subject. His new boyfriend had only mentioned one parent. So he wanted to know more, “Is you dad ok with you being gay?”  
Kagami grinned again, “He’s more than happy. He supports everything I’ve done and doing. He’s even ok with me having more than one partner. He just told me to never take anyone for granted and to love them wholeheartedly.”  
“Wow, lucky you. My parents split when I was a baby. My dad supports my modelling. I told him I was in love with Tetsu and Daiki. He told me to get over my phase whilst still in middle school and move back to girls. I don’t really speak to him anymore. Mum is fab, no matter who I love. Is your mum here with you?”  
“No.” Taiga stopped and turned to him, sadness in his eyes. “My mum died about eight years ago. Just after we moved to LA.”  
Kise dropped his knife, turned to Kagami and wrapped him into a huge hug. “I’m sorry you lost her.”  
Kagami nodded into his shoulder. “I have amazing memories of her. So I survived. I met Himuro Tatsuya a few months after and he helped me move on and became my brother. We both asked Alex Garcia to be our mentor and trainer. I’m very lucky. I’ve got a fantastic surrogate family out of it.”   
“What does your dad do? He was coming back here. Tetsu told me once, only he never actually got here.” He was desperate to know everything about his new boyfriend.   
“He’s a doctor, a neurosurgeon. Brains. He works in LA, but consults here for tricky cases. He did think he was coming back permanently. So I came first. It still hasn’t happened. I don’t think it will now he has a girlfriend.” Kagami filled him in on his father.  
“Midorima’s father’s a doctor. That’s what he wants to do to. So he will do medical school at uni. His dad does kids. Their family is renowned for being doctors for generations. Even his little sister wants to be one.” He told him as he and Kagami went back to cutting the food ready to cook.   
“And you? What will you do at uni?” Kagami asked after washing his hands yet again.  
“I shall continue modelling as long as I can. I’m looking for an apartment here. I’m hoping someone will scout me for my basketball at university here in Tokyo. I will go. Academically I’m not as bright as Tetsucchi, Midorimacchi or Akashiccchi. I’m finding it hard to think about what I could do there.” He admitted. “The more I play basketball, the more I want to see how long I can keep going on that.”  
Kagami opened his mouth to respond, but someone knocked on his front door. A second later a shout that someone had come in.  
“Damn I forgot they were coming.” Kagami admitted as he went back to the fridge to get more food out. “Can you put your and Aomine’s bags in my room. Pick up the dirty t-shirts and put them in the washing bin in there. Also find us clean t-shirts. My room is the one on the left after the bathroom.”  
“No problem ssu.” He told him. He quickly got his bag on his shoulder and got the dirty t-shirts from the floor. He also grabbed Tetsu’s bag on the way past and walked quickly to his room. Bypassing the two men stood in the entryway taking off their shoes.  
He dropped his bag next to the bed with Tetsu’s and went to grab Aomine’s rucksack from where he had dumped it next to his trainers.   
“Kise?” Hyuga Junpei asked from in front of Kiyoshi Teppei as they both starred at him.  
He wasn’t sure what to say so he looked at the floor.   
“Is this yours?” Kiyoshi asked with a big grin, lifting the rucksack and passing it to him.  
“No it’s Aomine’s’” He admitted. He was nearly crippled under the weight as he took into the room and dropped it next to his. He ignored the two men watching him, and crouched over his bag and found a clean t-shirt and slipped it on.   
He stood and looked around for a clean one for Kagami. There was a pile of clean washing on his dresser. He grabbed the first t-shirt and walked back to his silent audience. “Come on in. We are cooking. He forgot you were coming over.”  
“Why are you here?” Hyuga asked as he started to walk towards the main room.  
Kiyoshi indicated for him to go first. He smiled at him and followed Seiren’s captain. He kept his reply to the basics. He wasn’t sure if they even knew Tetsu and Kagami were dating. “I met Kurokocchi in town. We needed a serious private talk. Kagamicchi offered here. When we were talking, Aomine called asking for somewhere to stay. Kagamicchi offered here again. Why are you here and not the rest of your team?”  
Kiyoshi laughed from behind him, as they walked into the main room. “They are mostly at a wedding. We are far better off here with Kagami’s cooking. His is amazing.”  
“Stop it or I won’t cook for you Kiyoshi.” Kagami growled. He bypassed them and walked over to Kagami and handed him his t-shirt. He took it with a small smile, “Thank you Ryota.”  
He blushed big time and turned to watch the other two as Kagami got fully dressed. Then he was washing his hands for the umpteenth time and going back to cutting food.   
“Can you finish the Tea?” Kagami asked him. He nodded and noted 6 mugs ready to go with a large teapot also ready. The water would take a few more minutes. So he turned back to their guests.  
“Do you want us to leave you alone with your unexpected guests?” Hyuga asked roughly. “Where are Aomine and Kuroko?”  
“Stay please. We have some good news to tell you.” Kagami assured them. “They’re in the shower. Aomine got hurt before getting here. As his old partner Tetsu knows how to help him right now. I told them I’d cook. Sorry I forgot you were coming. Ryota water’s ready. ”  
“Why are you suddenly calling him by his first name?” Hyuga asked leaning forward on the counter that separated the kitchen from the rest of the room.  
“That’s easy to see Junpei. They asked Kise to go out with them too. Right Kagami?” Kiyoshi leaned on the counter too and waited for his answer. “Congratulations to all three of you.”  
Kise didn’t know what to do or say. He turned away to fill the teapot. The two men were a bit odd. Hyuga was quietly annoyed, and Kiyoshi all grins and happy. Turning back he murmured a quiet, “Thanks”  
“Thanks. Yep he’s right.” Kagami assured them with a smile, “Ryota we don’t have to hide from them. Hyuga is gay too. They don’t care. Nor do our team.”  
He nodded and turned to Kiyoshi, “You too?”  
“Nope,” he said sadly. “But that’s probably because any hint of having sex was knocked out of me when I spent too long in hospital from a knee injury I got on court. No matter what I try I don’t get excited anymore. I still keep fighting to get it back.”  
“Wow that’s harsh. I’m sorry. Unable to play basketball, which like us, you love. Losing the ability to have sex that would kill most people. I’m glad you’re still here. I can’t wait to face you on the court again Kiyoshi.”  
Kiyoshi grinned widely, “I hope I make it back in time to play you again. You’re a wonderful player to watch, and so strong to play against.”  
He blushed, “Thanks. It’s all Tetsu’s perfect mentoring and giving me the need to fight them on a court.”  
“Yep he does that to everyone on our team too. He’s a stunning player to watch and play with.” Hyuga agreed.   
He heard a noise and turned round to find Tetsu standing in the middle of the room. Blushing deeply and redressed in clean clothes. He’d obviously heard them talking.  
He ignored them as he came over to Kiyoshi and Hyuga and greeted them with big smiles, “In everything that happened I’d forgotten you were coming.”  
“You to?” Kiyoshi teased him. “Well we aren’t running away, not know we are this close to Kagami’s cooking.”  
“KIYOSHI.” Kagami growled as he continued cutting more vegetables now. Kise turned away and poured out the mugs of tea. He quickly passed them out to three of the men, and left Tetsu’s and Aomine’s and his out of the way.  
He suddenly realised what his lover was wearing. Clean cargo shorts in dark blue, and a worn, large black t-shirt with a rock band motif on the front.   
He smirked as he walked over to join him, and smirked down at him. As he waited for the inevitable to happen.   
“TETSU. You bastard.” Aomine growled from the doorway where he was now dressed in black cargo trousers and a plain black t-shirt. “GIVE. IT. BACK.”  
Tetsu grinned as he ran behind him to hide, hands against his back. His giggles were large as he grabbed his clean pale yellow t-shirt.   
Aomine stormed over and he tried to fend him off and keep Tetsu safe for a few minutes longer. He loved seeing his lover dressed in one of their t-shirts or shirts. It was always sexy beyond belief.   
“Kise.” Aomine growled at him, from right in front of him, “Shift.”  
“Hell no. Daiki.” He played the game, “I am not letting you near him.”  
“He has my favourite shirt on.” Aomine growled, trying to bypass him to the right. He stopped every move for a few minutes. “Kise shift.”  
“Oh come on you know how much better it looks on him then us.” He taunted his ex-lover. “Your shirts always looks sexier on him. Just look at him Daiki. He’s stunning like this.”  
“IDIOT.” Aomine growled as pushed into Kise harder, trying to take him down.  
He stood strong against the growling Aomine in front and the giggling Tetsu still up tight and personal behind him. He’d missed this interaction between his lovers.  
“Kise.” Aomine growled again grabbing his upper arms and stopping him from moving anywhere.   
He did the only thing he could think off to stop the onslaught. He leaned in and kissed Aomine’s lips for the first time in nearly a year.   
Aomine stopped fighting and pushed his lips hard back and he whimpered as the kiss went brutal and Aomine started to claim his mouth with his tongue.   
He dropped his hands to his waist and held on tightly. Aomine pulled him closer and he slid his hands slowly up his back.  
Aomine yanked away from him fast. He let go and took some steps away a look of pain clear on his face.   
“Daiki. I’m sorry. I forgot.” He tried to apologise or hurting him. He hadn’t meant to.   
“AOMINE.” Kagami called loudly from right next to him, “Take my phone.”  
“Why baka?” Aomine frowned at him whispering his words.   
“Take it to my room for privacy. It’s my dad. He’s a doctor. You need to honest with him. He can prescribe what you need. So GO AHO.” Kagami shoved the phone in his hand.  
Aomine nodded and left them. A moment later he heard the door slam shut.  
Kise felt so awful. He’d hurt someone he loved. This was worse than the cut he’d done to Tetsu during a game. This was his stupidity making him forget Aomine was in pain.  
He started to cry. Tetsu was holding him hard from behind. Kagami walked to him and he let him hold him. He felt so bad right now. “I shouldn’t be allowed to be anyone’s friend. All I do is keep hurting them over and over.”  
“Don’t be stupid, idiot.” Kagami told him softly. “You and Tetsu were trying to take his mind off his pain. I don’t think you could ask for more when you love someone like that.”  
“Listen to him Ryota. He is surprisingly wise at times for a stupid man.” Tetsu explained into his back holding him tighter.  
“What happened?” Hyuga asked from where he was now standing close to them, concern etched all over his face.  
Kise put his head back into Kagami’s neck. He didn’t want to explain. He couldn’t right now. He shook his head no.  
“Aomine-kun gets hurt. After he comes to us to feel safe, teased and to move on. Sometimes we forget he’s in pain.” Tetsu lifted his head from his back and talked to them.  
“I didn’t know you were dating him too.” Kiyoshi sounded sad, “You hide it well on court. During you match at the inter high you hide it perfectly.”  
“He wasn’t then.” Tetsu began, “We were together all through middle school. When I left the team and school, I left them too. Daiki broke up with Ryota at the same time. Until today Ryota has been alone. I wasn’t ready to let them close again until recently. Now I am please I have one of them back. I’m hoping we will get Daiki back to. We need to talk. When he’s not in pain.”  
Kise was stunned by how much Tetsu had told them.   
“Ryota. I class Kiyoshi-kun as my older brother. Hyuga-kun is close to that too. So we don’t have to hide anything from them. They already know I love more than just Kagami. I just hadn’t told them that we had dated through middle school too. I’m sorry I was running from it.” Tetsu spoke into his back.  
He let go of Kagami and turned around. He grabbed Tetsu’s arms and pulled him close. “I’m sorry for being an idiot back then and following their requests without a care for people’s feelings.”  
Tetsu’s face lightened up as he smiled. “I love you Ryota-kun.”  
“I love you too Tetsu.” He leaned down and kissed him softly.  
“Life is definitely crap at times.” Kiyoshi said sadly.  
“Yes being in love with more than one person is hell on the nerves.” Kagami words were calm and clear. He nodded into Tetsu’s shoulder. He understood those words easily.  
Kagami was now stoking his back to help calm him down.  
“How long have you been in love with Kise?” Hyuga asked him.  
“Oh I think from the first time we played against his team. I just didn’t allow myself the option then. It took me a while to accept that actually it is more than ok to be in love with more than one person. Aomine was instant. When we were playing on the street ball court before our first match. I could see why Tetsu and Ryota both loved him so much. He is a stunning player. He’s became a stunning rival and friend now too.”  
Kise lifted his head as he listened to Kagami’s words. He knew he was lucky to have such an open man as his lover.   
“Have you confessed to Aomine yet?” Kiyoshi asked from right next to him.  
“No not yet. Like Tetsu said, he’s in pain right now. We will ask him later.” His lover told them.  
This time he clear saw Kiyoshi look at Hyuga with big open eyes, clearly trying to get him to ask something. Hyuga just glared at him, shook his head and looked away. He wondered what was going on.  
“I love our team and basketball.” Kiyoshi sighed as if miles away.  
“Idiot.” Tetsu glared at him with love in his eyes, “We all love that.”  
“It’s hell when its unrequited.” Hyuga muttered softly to himself.  
“Who?” Kagami asked as he gave him another big hug.  
Hyuga shook his head and looked at the floor. He wondered who had made him feel that unwanted. He was about to try and hug him too, when Kiyoshi went over and shoulder bumped his friend. Well now he knew who Hyuga was in love with. His face was clear as he looked away from him. He wanted to ask why they weren’t together. It was probably because of Kiyoshi’s injuries.  
He was about to ask them when he heard the bedroom door reopen and Aomine walked back out. His eyes followed him as he walked over to Kagami.  
“Swap. You talk to your Dad Taiga.” Aomine said. Whatever Kagami-san had told him had helped a lot Aomine looked relieved.   
Kagami let go of him, took the phone and walked back into the kitchen and started chatting to his dad in English. He wished he understood what he was saying.  
Aomine sighed as he walked over to him, “I’m sorry for freaking. I know you two were just trying to take my mind off it. You know how bad I get after.”  
He leaned up, Aomine rarely apologised for anything. It meant a great deal to him. So he hugged him again, this time keeping his arms light around his body. “Thank you.”  
He was hugged back for a short while. Then his pain obviously got bad again and Aomine walked backwards to lean against the kitchen counter.   
He watched Kagami take out a locked box. He opened it quickly and took some pills out of it. He gave two to Aomine with his probably now cold tea. “Did he tell you the side effects of these?”  
“Yes mom.” Aomine teased him. He took the tablet and drank them down with his tea.   
Kagami nodded and put the box away, locked again. “Good. Kise those will take about fifteen minutes to kick in. Keep it gentle till then.”  
“What you a doctor now too?” Hyuga asked.  
“My dad is. So I know a lot of simple things to keep me and my friends good in various problems. I can also deal with most wounds you get playing basketball and getting beaten up.”  
Kise suddenly felt really proud of his new boyfriend. He would probably be able to make Aomine go to hospital if he was ever hurt more than this.   
“Kise.” Aomine asked from his leaning post as he sipped his cold tea.  
“Yes.” He said as he hugged Tetsu hard again. He should move to drink his tea, and to let Tetsu have his. But it was so lovely being back in this man’s arms.  
“Are you and Tetsu together again? I thought Tetsu was with Kagami? Although when I arrived I was sure it was the three of you. So what’s happening?” Aomine’s mouth opened like normal and word fell out.  
Damn he’d missed this. He nodded and took a step back from Tetsu, ready to explain. “You didn’t get a chance to tell him in there?”  
Kagami brought over his and Tetsu’s teas. He drank his down swiftly and then turned to Aomine. “Yes we are together again. Kagami and Tetsu have also been together for a few months now. So they asked me to be their third earlier.”  
Aomine continued to sip his tea, but his look went down and he could see he was on the way into depression again. He murmured into his mug, “Congratulations.”  
He wanted to shout and tell him he was invited too. He just couldn’t get those words out of his mouth right now.   
Luckily for him someone else took exception to his look and Hyuga growled angrily at him for them. “Don’t be an arsehole. Again. They made room for you to join them too. Idiot.”  
Aomine’s eyes flew to Hyuga’s then back up to Kagami, his hand pointed to his chest, hope in his eyes, unsure hope, “Because of this?”  
Kagami walked over and took his now empty mug away and onto the side and leaned on the wall next to him. “No Aho, We aren’t that shallow. I knew Tetsu was in love with other men, when we started to date. It’s no problem for me to share him with them. And that means I love you and want to be your boyfriend too.”  
To say Aomine’s smile was huge was an understatement. He grinned widely back at him. Even Tetsu felt it and walked closer to Aomine and looked up at that smile. Kise moved over to take his arm gently.  
“I’ve missed you both so much Tetsu, Ryota. Thank you for wanting an idiot like me back. Thanks Taiga, I think I’m falling in love with you too.” Aomine said sincerely. Which was very rare for him. “Yes, I’d like to be your boyfriend as well as theirs again. Hey your dad said I could move into his room for the time being. He was really helpful. Thanks for letting me talk to him. I don’t feel bad about staying now.”  
“Did you tell him why?” Tetsu asked him what Kise was longing too.  
“Yes Taiga told me he’s a doctor and I had to be honest. It was hard to admit it to him. But I did it.”  
Tetsu walked up to Aomine. Leaned up to kiss his cheek. “I’m proud of you Daiki.”  
“Me too.” He added leaning in to kiss his other cheek.   
“Me three.” Kagami grinned at them all and reached over to grab Aomine’s shoulder and squeezed in firmly. “I think we will need to swap rooms with him. Mine is not really big enough for more thank me and Tetsu. Now I have three boyfriends I think I need to expand slightly.”  
“True your room is definitely too small for all of us.” Aomine moved away from the wall and smirked evilly down at Tetsu, “Now Tetsu baby, your still wearing my favourite top. Give it back.”  
Kagami and he both snorted as Tetsu ran away from them. He got to Kiyoshi before Aomine moved after him.  
“Save me Kiyoshi-senpai.” Tetsu begged as he flew behind him. Kiyoshi grinned as Aomine moved to catch Tetsu.  
A full on move was one on one could stop though and Kiyoshi managed for a few minutes. But soon Aomine had slipped past, grabbed Tetsu around the waist and the top was ripped off of him.   
“Hey Kise I know how sexy he is wearing our things. But I love it best like now when he’s naked.” Aomine growled as he looked over their lover.   
He was right he was stunningly beautiful in either way. He laughed as he watched the other men in the room all stop and look him over too.   
Aomine was just starring, his erection solid in his trousers. Kagami licked his lips in want his erection big in his trousers too. Hyuga was trying not to look but failing as he to let himself look and he was just as hard.   
Kise totally loved their lover being on show for all of them. His own erection wanted out as much as the others.  
“Oh fuck.” Kiyoshi muttered from next to him.  
He turned to Kiyoshi who was glaring at his jeans in shock. “What’s up Kiyoshi-senpai?”  
Hyuga walked over and looked down with him Kise could see a very hard erection begging to get out. He was so happy his friend wouldn’t be sexless anymore.  
“So what caused it? Aomine chasing Kuroko or Kuroko being stripped?” Hyuga asked after just staring at his best friend for a moment.  
“No idea actually. It just sort of appeared whilst I was watching them.” Kiyoshi admitted. “Hey guys do you think you could kiss for me so I can see if it stays or goes?”  
“Of course Kiyoshi-senpai. Daiki come here please.” Tetsu told him and turned towards Aomine. He used his come here finger.   
Kise jumped with joy as he got ready to watch his lovers kiss for the first time in too long.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Aomine frowned down at Tetsu as he walked over to meet him. Then asked quietly, “Why is him being hard unusual? We’re men. We spend 90% of our lives hard.”  
He stopped in front of his smallest lover. Happy wasn’t the word for how he felt to be able to finally able to admit that he did love him more than life. He smiled down at him.  
Tetsu smiled up at him, his pale blue eyes watching him in that way that was all Tetsu. Then he told him just as softly, “He was injured on court. Spent a very long time in hospital and recovering. It knocked any hint of wanting sex out of him. He’s been desperately trying to get his body to work again. Do you think we can try to help him?”  
That sounded like Kiyoshi had been through hell too. He moved a step closer to Tetsu for his answer.   
He closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss the man he’d shared his first kiss with. Who’d he lost all of his male virginities with? All of it seemed so long ago now. It had been in another life and place. Now so much had changed for all of them. The only thing that never changed was his love for this man.  
He’d missed his best friend more than he would ever admit. It had been his fault. And he knew he could never make it up to him. So all he could do was promise, to himself at least, to never let his home go again. He whispered against his lips, “I love you Tetsu.”  
Tetsu remained silent just smiled against his lips and claimed them hard and fast. He tasted the same, a mixture of vanilla and sunlight. Odd for a shadow, but he’d always tasted like that to him. He speared his hands through his hair yanking closer and closer. As they kissed again and again he realised his lover had changed from the last time.   
He’s lover was taller. But then so was he. He dropped his hands to his arse, squeezing it hard as he moved to lift his still light as a feather partner up to shove into a convenient wall.   
The move was too much for his healing wounds however. So he gentled his grinding into Tetsu, and moved off of him slightly. He knew his and Tetsu’s cocks would hate him for stopping. He would just have to take him up on this again when the tablets had kicked in properly.  
He laid his head onto his lover’s shoulder taking in deep breaths and calmed his racing body down some. “Thank you Tetsu.”  
“Are you alright?” Tetsu asked into his hair.   
“Getting there.” He admitted as he turned away from his lover and looked at the men watching them, “Did that help?”  
Kiyoshi face was pale, paler than before, his lips had been bitten hard as he turned away his hand over the very obvious erection. He hissed a soft, “I think I’m might be gay too.”  
Aomine let go of Tetsu and walked over to Kiyoshi and looked down. “No don’t think. That’s a definite.”  
Hyuga came over and tried to look anywhere but his friends’ obvious erection. “I should take him home.”  
Aomine knew that wasn’t the answer. Kiyoshi needed to play this out for as far as he could go, which meant here and more importantly now. If it went away it might not come back. So he turned to Hyuga and told him, “No he needs to play this through. Hyuga you’re his best friend can’t you help him out?”   
Hyuga turned to him and growled angrily and bitched at him. “Don’t just think I will get on my knees for just anyone Aomine. We are not all as open as your miracles seem to be.”  
“He‘s your best friend.” He growled angrily back.  
Kiyoshi walked away from them as they argued. He walked to the sofa unsteadily once he was sat he started to undo his trousers, and take matters into his own hand.   
With one more look at Hyuga as he sulked next to him Aomine decided that he would help him out. He got that this was going to be his first time. So he would make it totally special and give him the best blow job ever.   
“Fine I’ll do it myself.” He walked over to Kiyoshi and knelt down in front of him. “Kiyoshi?”  
“What?” the man sounded like he was in pain as he tried to find a suitable rhythm with his hands. His eyes moved their half-lidded look to look at Aomine in front of him carefully. He obviously didn‘t get why he was knelt in front of him.   
He thought that was kind of cute so he smirked up at him, “May I touch you? Help you come? Using my hand and mouth?” Aomine asked the man who had stopped moving his hand to stare at him in shock. He thought maybe he finally understood what he was asking to help him with.  
He smiled up at him, to show him he was only going to help him from here. He remembered who was watching them, and that he now had Tetsu and Ryota back. He also had a new boyfriend in Kagami. He wasn’t as sure of his feelings for doing this so he turned to his lovers and asked, “May I help him?”  
Kise of course responded first, by unzipping his fly, “I love watching you pleasure people. So get to it.”  
Tetsu started to rub his hard cock through his shorts, he just nodded and the glint in his eyes told him to get to it too.  
He looked over at Kagami. He was smirking widely at him, “Show me what I will be getting later Daiki.”  
His own cock was hard and in need in his trousers. He ignored it as he turned back to Kiyoshi and asked again, “May I?”  
“Damn. FUCK. YES.” Kiyoshi hissed as he let go of his cock and shuffled down in the seat of the sofa towards him. “Please Aomine. I can’t do this.”  
He moved to get his cock out of his jeans and boxers. With help from the man himself he quickly had him stripped and he was between his long, long naked legs. Kiyoshi’s eyes were begging for him to touch him.  
So he did it slowly and surely and concentrated directly on his goal.   
It looked angry and sore and in pain. He took it gently in hand and started to move it. His hand loved the feel of that silk sword in his grasp. He moved it slowly, squeezing hard and harder until he found the place where Kiyoshi started to buck and moan into it.   
Satisfied he leaned down and took the head into his mouth. It tasted like heaven and was thicker than Tetsu by far. He pulled off, knowing he was teasing Kiyoshi with his movements, “Hey Tetsu. He’s thicker than you. Can you imagine getting fuck by this perfect cock?”  
He let his eyes find his boyfriends and Hyuga. Hyuga was hard but not touching himself, instead he was gripping his arms harshly around his chest. Kise was stroking his cock, and looked close to blowing already. Tetsu was in front of Kagami, who was rutting into his naked behind, as Tetsu stroked himself slowly.  
He felt a hand in his hair and his eyes found the man he was pleasuring again. He was caught by their look of begging to know how this felt. He was a sucker for making people beg. Kiyoshi’s eyes were almost closed in need, such need. He didn’t shrug of his harsh grip from his huge hands. It pulled and made his cock jerk against his zipper.   
So he got to his prize. He licked the dollops of pre-come that were dribbling down and let the taste sink into his mouth again. He closed his eyes and slowly opened his mouth wider. He took the head in and let his mouth sink slowly down on it. The grip in his hair became tighter and tighter.   
He started a slow up down, hoping that Kiyoshi would last more than a few minutes. He really liked doing this to someone with a thick cock. Thick and long.   
“Ao….” Kiyoshi gasped as his head hit the back of his throat and he swallowed and opened to it. He moved faster and faster. He dropped his hand to let the cock sink deeper into his throat and started to play with his balls.   
That was it for Kiyoshi. He screamed and pulled his hair as he jerked under him. He swallowed the copious amounts of come, letting the taste sink in as he did.   
He stayed on his knees with his cock in his mouth long after he had finished. He’d just taken his virginity so he was determined to do it right. So he continued to love and lick clean the cock until it was small and Kiyoshi shivered in that to sensitive stage all guys get after. His hair was let go off and he realised he own was rock hard still.  
He sat back and yanked his t-shirt off and undid his trousers. He managed two yanks before he came all over his stomach. Biting his lips hard as he did. He kept his eyes shut as he tried to come down.   
He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked up at Kiyoshi. His eyes smiling down at him.  
“Thank you.” He whispered. Then his eyes looked beyond them and he went pale as he looked at the wounds on Aomine’s chest.   
Aomine reached for his t-shirt to hid them.  
“Don’t.” Kiyoshi hissed.  
Aomine ignored him and slipped his cover back on. It was quickly soaking up his still damp come. Damn he should have wiped it first. He did have other t-shirts. He kept his eyes down.   
“I’ve seen wounds like that before.” Kiyoshi broke into his bid to isolate himself from the others in the room.   
He opened his eyes and glared at Kiyoshi as he moved off the sofa and knelt next to him. He tried to stop the arms that wrapped around his shoulders. Kiyoshi wasn’t having it.   
“No need to say a thing. Just listen.” Kiyoshi told him.  
Aomine could do that so he nodded. It wouldn’t hurt to find out someone else’s take on his hell.   
He was expecting Kiyoshi to tell them about someone he’d met in hospital. His five words shocked him to his soul.  
“You can escape. Hyuga did.”  
He looked over at the other man who was pale and leaning against the wall. Tetsu walked over to Hyuga and took his hand and made him sit on the sofa in front of Kiyoshi and him.  
Aomine kept his eyes on the other man as he took a few deep breaths, opened his eyes and looked at him with a look of held in anger. “Who is it?”  
Aomine didn’t want to talk about it. He shook his head.  
“Idiot.” Tetsu growled at him before he sat next to Hyuga and stared to tell them everything.   
He started to shake. Kiyoshi let go and he found himself wrapped between Kagami and Kise’s bodies. He held on to Kise hard and ignored the rubbing of his wounds as they both helped him tightly.   
Hyuga didn’t respond for a while after Tetsu finished. Then he took an even deeper breath and said, “My step father started beating me when I was ten. I hated him. I tried to tell my Mum but she wouldn’t listen. She said he was too good a man to do that. She blamed all my injuries on my basketball. For a long time that was my only escape.”  
Hyuga paused. Aomine looked up at the other man, trying to not to panic over what came next.   
“I started middle school and he didn’t let up on me at all. He always hit me in on my on my arms and back. Both places as players we get bruised. One day I was in the shower after practice and Izuki stood and watched me. I ignored him. I didn’t want to go home as Mum was away and that was the time he most often attacked me. So I was wasting time. Izuki stayed at my side as I dried and started to get dressed. Then he told me three words. Fight them back.” Hyuga smiled at the memory. “Just like you are now trying to hide from it, Aomine. I was then and I tried to ignore him. He continued to say the same thing day after day, every time I had a new bruise. I knew I could do that. I started training to get stronger. And on my fourteenth birthday I hit him back. My Mum was livid. I tried to tell her again. She took his side. I left home. I refused to live there anymore. I moved in with my Dad. Since that I haven’t needed to be reminded to fight.”  
“But my Grandfather?” Aomine started to say. “He could die any day.”  
“Then take Kagami’s offer of staying here for the time being. Only go home to visit him when your Dad is at work.” Hyuga told him. “We can help you work that out. We can go with you. Make sure he doesn’t do it again.”  
“I wouldn’t take any of you home with me. He would be vile to any of my friends because he thinks they are all gay too. So I wouldn’t want you there.” Aomine started to make excuses. He knew he was doing it. He stopped and took a deep breath and whispered instead, “It won’t stop until I am strong enough to leave will it?”  
“No Aomine.” Hyuga told him, leaning forward and cupping his cheek, “Now I think you are one of the strongest players I have ever met. I love watching you play. So use that strength you show in every game and say no more now.”  
“We all have your back Aomine.” Kiyoshi firmly spoke from his side.   
“Yes.” Tetsu smiled down at him, “Idiot we have always had your back. We love you.”  
“So please think about saying no now Daiki.” Kise begged into his shoulder.  
Kagami leaned over and kissed the back of his other shoulder and then muttered, “You need to do this. To move on. You can move in here permanently. I am sure Dad wouldn’t mind.”  
Aomine looked at the floor and gulped around the lump in his throat. He sighed, a spoke quietly, “I will not go back.”  
He was hugged hard and he sighed in relief as his friends all started to pat him as he let that decision sink into his mind.  
The relief of pressure was immediate. He hugged them all back. Then looked at the floor.  
He wasn’t going home.   
Ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Tetsu could see Daiki was close to letting the low hit him again. He couldn’t have fitted at his side even if he’d wanted. The gap between the three on the floor holding Daiki was minute.   
So he looked over at Hyuga. “Thank you for telling us your story. I had noticed the scars on your back and wondered if they were the same as his.”  
“I have learnt to be unashamed of them. As Izuki says they are my war wounds and I should be proud to wear them on view. Sometimes though when we have new clubs members around I do worry that someone will react badly to them. I was lucky. He liked to hit me lots but he rarely broke the skin. Aomine’s look so much worse. But having friends around who know you are going to have lots of lows with the highs is the best part.”  
Tetsu thought that through for a while and then nodded. “Good advice. Thank you.”  
He watched Hyuga look over at Kiyoshi. It suddenly clicked who Hyuga loved. His eyes as he looked at the other man were full of want and need. “Why don’t you tell him?”  
Hyuga’s eyes stayed on Kiyoshi as he shook his head.   
“Why?”  
“I’m his best friend nothing else.” Hyuga whispered and turned his eyes away.   
Tetsu looked at Kiyoshi as he was smiling at something Kise had said. Then his eyes went to Hyuga. He was sure Kiyoshi was interested in him. He knew a lot had just changed for all of them. Kiyoshi needed to know it wasn’t going to go away. That he was now capable of sex, if he wanted it.   
“I think you two should stay the night and talk that through in private. We’ll move into the bigger bedroom. I’ll get Taiga’s bed changed for you two.” He smiled at Hyuga. His mouth dropped open and he just stared at him. “Hyuga you can’t always be the one not on the receiving end of hugs.”  
Hyuga huffed at him. He ignored him and moved to sit closer. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and waited for Hyuga to lose his normal stiff inflexible bearing. It took a short time before he gave up. Then his arms wrapped around Kuroko.   
“I should hate you for forcing this. But I don’t.” Hyuga softly whisper in his hair as he pulled him closer.  
Kuroko held on and smiled into his shoulder. “You can’t hate what you love.”  
“Agreed.” Hyuga sighed, “The idea of finally telling him how I feel is intoxicating. And terrifying.”  
“Do you want us there to bridge the gap?” Kuroko asked him. Hyuga was silent so he gave him time to think. He kept his eyes closed on Hyuga’s shoulder and took in his warmth.   
The man had been through what Daiki had, and come out the other side strong and determined. He respected him already and that had risen now he knew this. He hoped Hyuga saw that they might be team mates, but they were friends too. Good friends.  
He hoped Daiki, with love and help, would get to this side of this abuse. To see him play all out when this wasn’t hanging around them was going to be interesting.   
He thought of Daiki’s teammates. He wasn’t really friends with anyone. Apart from Sakurai Ryo. The small first year was always watching Daiki. Tetsu was sure he had a crush on his man. He couldn’t blame him. Aomine Daiki even at half throttle was a beautiful sight.  
He would talk to Sakurai and ask him to watch over Aomine whilst he trained. Not that that was often, he knew Daiki hated it.   
“What are you thinking so hard about?” Hyuga spoke softly into his hair.   
Tetsu decided to handle the change of subject first and beat him up for not talking about Kiyoshi later. “Aomine’s team. The only one I think we can think of getting to help us watch him at school is Sakurai.”  
“I agree.” Hyuga smiled widely.  
Tetsu sat back and looked at Hyuga’s big smile. “Why the smile?”  
“He’s cute.” Hyuga admitted, blushing big time.  
“Yes he is.” He admitted. He looked around the room, as he found Daiki’s phone and moved to get it. He took it back to the sofa and started looking in the contacts list.  
“Tetsu what are you doing with my phone?” Daiki asked as he growled at him from the floor. “Please don’t tell Satsuki. I don’t want her to know yet.”  
“Nope I’m looking for Sakurai.” He told him.  
“Ryo?” Daiki frowned up at him. “Why?”  
“Well you may not have noticed but none of your lovers here and friends go to your school. Sakurai is in your class and does training with you. So you need someone to keep an eye on you and for you to have someone there when we can’t be. You wouldn’t talk this through with Momoi-kun ever. So it has to be another man. He’s cute and he’s interested in you too. So I’m going to call him and ask him to come over so we can see if he is strong enough to help you through this.”  
Daiki’s mouth dropped open. Ryota’s and Taiga both smiled hugely at him.   
“Good thinking.” Taiga smiled at him. “Invite him around and let’s see if it’ll work.”  
Tetsu smiled at his lovers. He found the right contact and the phone started to ring.  
“Aomine?” a quiet voice asked of him.   
Tetsu thought his voice sounded sexy and the man was definitely after his partner. “Sorry Sakurai. It’s Kuroko Tetsuya here. I’m with Aomine right now. We had a breakthrough with Aomine this afternoon. Could you come and help as the only one of us who can monitor him at school is you?”  
“In what?” Sakurai asked.  
“Now I’d rather not say over the phone. We are all at Kagami’s house. The address is?” he gave him the address. “Would you be able to come soon?”  
“Hold on I need to ask my Dad.” The phone went silent.   
Tetsu smiled as he looked around the room at the men he loved. They all waited with him.  
“Kuroko?” Sakurai spoke and Tetsu jumped.   
“Yes.”  
“It’ll take me about an hour to get there. Am I going to be out all night?” Sakurai asked him.  
“I think that would be a safe assumption. We need to fill you in on everything and how you can help us. So please stay as long as you need to.” Tetsu told the other man.  
“I’ll get there as fast as I can.” Sakurai said softly, “Kuroko thank you for considering me for this. I like him. I will help any way I can.”  
“Thank you Sakurai.” Tetsu smiled and switched the phone off.  
“So I think we should get the beds sorted, and if you want a shower help yourself.” Kagami stated as he stood from the floor. “We’ll get food ready for when he gets here.”  
“Would you mind if I go first?” Kiyoshi asked.   
“Go for it.” Kagami told him with a smile.  
Tetsu stood. “Come on Hyuga, Kise help me sort the beds out.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sakurai Ryo knocked on the address he’d been given by Kuroko. He looked around the very posh block of flats in which the place was situated. He had no idea why he was here. Any reason to help Aomine was gratefully taken though so he bit his lip and waited.  
His eyes fell on the man who opened the door. He recognised Kagami Taiga from their matches.   
“Welcome Sakurai. Come on in.” Kagami smiled at him.   
He nodded and walked in, slipped his trainers of and put them neatly on the door entrance. He left his rucksack on his back for the moment.   
“We are about ready to eat.” Kagami told him as he led the way down a corridor to the main room at the bottom. It opened in to a large room, with kitchen at one end and more than just Aomine and Kuroko sitting on the floor around the table.  
He never actually met the other three men, even if he had played against them.  
He looked at the floor and avoided their eyes as they all stood and came to him.   
“Give me your bag.” Kagami asked of him. He slipped it off and watched as he took it to one of the rooms down the corridor and put it out of the way.  
“Ryo.” Aomine came over and grinned widely down at him. “You don’t know them do you?”  
He shook his head.   
“So this is Kise Ryota, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, Kiyoshi Teppei and Hyuga Junpei. Guys this is Sakurai Ryo.” Aomine introduced him to everyone.   
He glared at Aomine for a moment, having never seen him this into talking about anything.   
Aomine slung his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. “Let’s sit and talk.”  
He nodded and let Aomine lead him to the table. Kagami and Kise went into the kitchen end and he could see food was ready to be dished up.  
“The reason we need you to help us.” Kuroko started as he sat on his other side. “Aomine has finally left home. We’ve been working on this for years. So today he finally said no more. He’s going to be staying here with us for the imminent future. So while we, his friends and boyfriends are ecstatic that it’s happened. We aren’t at his school anymore. So please will you be his new friend and do what we can’t at school.”  
Sakurai glared at Kuroko for a minute taking in what he was asking. He desperately wanted to know who Aomine’s boyfriend was. He had wanted to be that man. He’d guessed Aomine was gay the first time he’d seen him dozing in the back of class. He liked the way Aomine always pinched his food. He always made extra just for him now. Then something Kuroko said sank in to his brain. No more what? “You were abused?” He asked softly looking at Aomine. Aomine nodded. “That’s why you won’t shower around us, and hate practice. Because it hurts?”  
Again Aomine nodded. “I said no today. Kagami’s dad has offered me a room here for the time being. So I will have further to go to school. But I will survive.”  
“I’m sure if it came to it you could sleep at mine sometimes.” He offered. “I live close to school.”  
Aomine smiled at him and nudged his shoulder, “Thanks Ryo.”  
Ryo blushed deeply and looked at the table as he tried not to think about Aomine in his room, with him alone. He couldn’t do that if he had a boyfriend. It was not his style. He’d only ever had one boyfriend and it had been months before he’d wanted to go beyond hand holding. They’d broken up about the time he’d met Aomine for the first time. “Who is your boyfriend?”  
Aomine smirked as he looked around the room. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”  
He frowned. “Yes I would.”  
“We are.” Kuroko spoke from beside him. “As in Aomine and I were together all through middle school. Kise joined us during the second year. We split when we went to separate schools. Today we got back together again with the addition of Kagami who I’ve been going out with for about three months.”  
Sakurai’s mouth dropped open in shock. There was no hope to his dreams of ever having Aomine. None at all.  
Aomine leaned over and used his warm hand to close his mouth. “Don’t worry Ryo. We are open to discussing including others. And for the record it’s not only me who finds you cute and adorable.”  
“I’m sorry.” He blushed hard, eyes on the floor. “I’m not worthy of your consideration.”  
“Ryo.” Aomine growled next to him, “If I can stop from allowing him to hit me. You can try to stop apologising all the time.”  
“I’m sorry. I’m worthless. Don’t think of me.” Slipped out before he could stop himself. “I’m sorry I’m an idiot.”  
He felt a warm body move in behind his and he moved his head out of Aomine’s hold and looked behind him. Kiyoshi was behind him, holding him. He tried to move away.   
“Shhhhh.” Kiyoshi sighed in to his shoulder, “You’re safe here. If you want someone all you have to do is ask for them and I think you’ll find all of us would be happy to hold you. For the record, I haven’t been this hard since Aomine sucked my cock earlier.”  
Ryo froze in shock and then moaned. The idea of someone, anyone sucking his cock made him hard. He’d never had that before.  
“After we eat. Kiyoshi.” Kagami growled at his holder, as food was laid out. “Please eat as much as you want Sakurai.”   
Kagami smiled as he and Kise sat down across from him.   
He lowered his eyes and ate quietly as Kiyoshi moved back to his space between Kuroko and Hyuga. As he ate lots of questions filled his mind. He wasn’t sure why but the most urgent was why. So he waited until everyone had finished. He watched as Kagami had thirds and kept going. Aomine snorted from next to him.  
“Are you going to eat that much after I fuck you through your mattress later?”  
Kagami growled at him, but continued eating.  
“No one eats as much as Taiga does.” Kuroko proudly observed.  
“Damn this food is stunning Taigacchi.” Kise grinned as he ate seconds.  
Aomine had thirds. Kuroko and he both stopped at one round. At least he wasn’t alone. Although he did eat more than the small man did.   
“Why?” he finally got the nerve to ask as everyone finished and sat back.   
Kuroko turned to him, “Why are you here?”  
He nodded.   
“I am worried. We are worried about that baka over there. Just because we can support him right now that he has agreed not to go home. Doesn’t mean we can help him when he’s alone at school. Yes we know Satsuki is around most of the time. But he won’t tell her this. He’s not ready. But you are part of his team and a new potential friend. So we called you here so you could get to know him away from the arsehole image he plays at school.” Kuroko explained.  
It made sense.  
“If I didn’t love you Tetsu I’d be annoyed right now. Your right I need to have someone at school, I can be real with.” Aomine looked away from them, a sad tilt in his expression. He could see his mood was very low right now.  
“How long had it been going on for?” he asked him,   
“Four years.” Aomine replied sadly. “Wow that’s the first time I’ve said it myself.”  
Sakurai nudged him with his shoulder. He was happy for him. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. I already class you as my friend. If I didn’t I wouldn’t be bringing extra lunch every day for you. I…”  
“You like me?” Aomine asked quietly. He nodded and looked down. “I like you too. Ryo. You’re a beautiful kind man who I always enjoy spending time with. Thank you for being here.”  
He just starred at Aomine in shock. Aomine was taken but still liked him. He lowered his eyes, “I’m sorry.”  
“Why.” Aomine asked him.  
“Because all I can think about right now is sex.” He spilled out before he could stop himself. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be.” Kise smirked at him, “We are all feeling the same, believe me. And yes you can be with him if you want to. All you have to do is ask him.”  
He starred again as Kise licked his lips and he rubbed his cock through his jeans. Somehow he wasn’t sure he could do this with an audience. Silly considering the sport he loved.   
“Close your eyes Ryo.” Aomine whispered.   
Ryo whimpered as he turned back to him, and did so.  
“Now ask for what you want.” Aomine voice was low as he moved closer but didn’t touch.   
He whimpered again. His cock was rock hard against his zipper. What did he want exactly? Did he want the other mans’ hands on his body? Did he want to not only have his mouth on his cock, but his cock in his arse? Could he ask for it?  
He could feel his whole body shaking as he tried to find the right words. Then he knew. “Aomine, I want you to have sex with me. I…”  
Aomine said nothing just slipped his hand up Ryo’s neck and pulled him closer. He sighed in relief and wonder as Aomine’s lips met his. They were soft and unmoving for a moment, then he growled and all he could do was whimper as his lips were attacked.   
Aomine pushed and he lay back on the floor below him. His hard, firm body held his tightly in its grasp. He whimpered, wanting everything Aomine could give him.   
The kiss broke as his t-shirt was grabbed and yanked off. He sighed softly, “Aomine.”  
“Use my name Ryo.” Aomine growled as he bit and kissed his neck.  
He whimpered, unsure if he should. Respect was a lot to him. Then he remembered Aomine was doing this in front of his boyfriends and he wasn’t sure how to handle that. His cock was so hard and he knew he would hate himself for this.  
“Stop.” He whispered and opened his eyes.  
Aomine stopped immediately and frowned down at him.   
“I can’t. You have a boyfriend. Boyfriends.” He whispered as he moved off of him and he was left alone on the floor. He sat up, slowly, embarrassed as he tried not to look at Kuroko, Kise or Kagami. It felt so odd to have more than one on one. Kuroko handed him his t-shirt. He kept his eyes on the floor as he slipped it back on. He finally admitted, “I don’t understand.”   
“What Ryo?” Aomine asked from next to him. Aomine was drinking some water as he calmed back down.  
“How you cannot be monogamous to your boyfriend? Boyfriends?” he tried to explain more, it was hard to put into words as his cock wanted its say, of hell yes and lots now please.   
“Have you only ever had one on one relationships beforehand?” Kuroko asked him.  
“Yes. Only one relationship.” He admitted to the smaller man, sat next to him. “We broke up about eight months ago. He cheated on me.”  
“Well that could be why you’re against this right now.” Aomine told him softly, “I’m sorry you went through that. He was an idiot.”  
He nodded and waited for him to continue.  
“Tetsu and I started going out when we were twelve. We soon found out we didn’t need to be monogamous with each other. And other men joined us occasionally. Kise became the one we both liked to have as a repeat lover. So we asked him to join us when we were fourteen. He was delighted. I love watching either of them make love to each other, or other men. I’ve never seen it as them cheating on me. I trust them. We broke up, when we were nearly sixteen. Not because we lost the love or that trust with each other. It was that we had all grown as players in and became this stupid generation of miracles crap, and we all did and said some hurtful things. We all did something at Akashi’s request that destroyed the last of Tetsu’s trust in us as team members. He resigned and left us all behind. He stopped coming to school and stopped our relationships. I broke up with Kise, and tried to get over them.” Aomine smiled at Kise across the table. “I feel so damn lucky to know they both want me back after I messed us up so badly. Kagami was a surprise. But from what I can see our relationship will work about the same. Hence you were brought here to give me someone who knows everything and is still my friend. Someone who is at school with me. As I can’t always rely on them now we are at separate schools. I know I can stay here as long as I like and get loved and supported whilst here. But the time we spend at school, and in practice and games is too great to go alone. I really am not an arsehole. I just hate to have to talk about this with anyone. I think our captain already thinks we are sleeping together so being friends is easy after that. Ryo if you decide you do want me or them all you have to do is ask.”  
Aomine stood and walked away. “I’m going to bed. I feel exhausted.”  
Kise stood and followed, “I’ll keep you company.”  
Kuroko and Kagami nodded.   
“See you in the morning Aomine.” Kiyoshi smiled at him.  
Ryo watched as they all said good night and he looked at the table as Kagami and Hyuga started to clear up their food things. He was lost.   
He felt a nudge from his side as Kuroko shoulder bumped him. “Just because we work this way doesn’t mean everyone does. And when you find another boyfriend he will be protecting you from idiots. He cares for his friends. I didn’t know you did his lunch too. That makes sense now. He was desperately reaching out to get help, in his normal, arrogant way.”  
Sakurai frowned for a moment then admitted. “I noticed him the first day I saw him. He was dozing at the back of home room. Satsuki was growling at him. He ignored her. She left for hers and I just watched him, close down to fight it all alone. At practice that night he stole my food. I didn’t mind I always make more than needed. As he praised me, I realised he’d called me Ryo not Sakurai. I felt honoured and scared. No one had called me that, not even my boyfriend. I liked that intimacy from him.”  
“When he takes to someone he does it from the bottom of his heart. That’s why he called me Tetsu from the start. He is my best friend. He loves very easily and he will now do anything to make you smile.” Kuroko soft words were quiet as he spoke to him.  
“You really don’t mind watching him with others?” he had to ask as he had Kuroko there and they were talking awkward stuff. He could do this.  
“I get turned on watching him perform with others. That works for Kise and Kagami too. And I really don’t mind if you two go beyond friendship. Just don’t run away. Now you know he will lean on you a lot. If it gets too much, call us. We will all help you. And I include Hyuga and Kiyoshi in that too.” Kuroko smiled at him. He stood, “Now I’m going to go and join my lovers in bed. You can either join us in there or share the room that Hyuga and Kiyoshi are using. Or sleep on the sofa.”  
Sakurai nodded as Kuroko left them all, with a slap to Kagami’s arse, a hug and kiss to Hyuga and another big hug and kiss and a few words to Kiyoshi.  
He stayed on the floor and tried to work out what he should do. He would definitely stay. He had committed himself to being not only Aomines’ friend but these other men as well. He was so shy sometimes that it was hard to make the first move on anyone. That’s probably why his boyfriend had… He stopped that thought and looked up as Kagami came over and knelt next to him.   
“You ok Sakurai?” He asked him with a squeeze of his shoulder.  
He nodded and blushed as he saw how ripped Kagami was under his t-shirt. He knew all the men around him had fit bodies, but it was the first time he’d allowed himself to notice. “Fine….”  
He swallowed the saliva that filled his mouth as he looked at Kagami and wanted to touch him more. Wanted to see if his smile was as tasty as it looked.   
“I’m going to bed. See you all later.” Kagami smirked at them. “I apologise now for the noise. I have three men who need attention right now.”  
He watched as the other two men both snorted as Kagami walked away, swaying his arse in a provocative way. When he got to their room Kagami looked back at him and winked before he left them alone.  
Sakurai starred at the door. His brain really wasn’t taking this in well. Was he really in a household of sex starved men? Yes that was for sure. Did he want to do this as often as possible? He wasn’t sure.  
He sighed as Hyuga sat down at his side, and Kiyoshi grinned at him across the table. He knew they were gorgeous. Was it because of their strength in basketball? Or was it something else? He had no idea. So he looked at Hyuga and frowned as he watched Kiyoshi with half open eyes. “How long have you two been together?”  
Hyuga blushed and looked away. Kiyoshi snorted and laughed.  
“We’re not.” Kiyoshi grinned. “But I think that might change tonight. Hey Junpei?”  
He watched as Hyuga blushed so hard. “You knew?”  
Kiyoshi nodded and kept his eyes on the tall man next to him. Sakurai watched in fascinated silence.  
“Of course. I just couldn’t give you a broken man as an option. I needed to try and get fixed before I saddled you with someone who couldn’t even get hard for you.” Kiyoshi’s words hit Sakurai hard. He frowned, what was going on?  
“IDIOT.” Hyuga growled angrily as he leaned over the table. “You don’t need to have sex with me for us to have a relationship.”   
“What he means is he spent the last year in hospital because his knee was damaged during a game. He came back to help us win. After he left for the US to have an operation. He came home after a few weeks physio, and will re-join us playing again soon. We hope. Being in hospital stopped him wanting sex. Today was the first time he’s been excited since before the accident. Watching Aomine and Kuroko.” Hyuga softly explained for him as his eyes stayed on Kiyoshi.  
Sakurai mouth dropped open again.   
“And when you were in my arms too.” Kiyoshi smirked at him.   
Hyuga huffed and turned to Sakurai his hand reached out and closed his mouth. “I know this is a bit overwhelming Sakurai.”  
He nodded and looked at the floor, and blushed big time. These two men came over as strong and solid and calm. Kiyoshi seemed to have a good sense of humour, Hyuga a firm respect for everyone. He liked them both. He hoped they got to spend more time together. He could see them being good friends. Like Aomine already was.   
“So want to join us in our room tonight?” Kiyoshi asked him ginning widely.  
Sakurai smiled as he looked at the other man, before blushing and looking at the floor. There really was only one answer he could give. He desperately wanted to feel loved by someone right now. “Yes.”


	8. Chapter 8

Kise followed Aomine into the room that was theirs for the time being. Kagami had said it was his dads and he was rarely here. Aomine had added that Kagami-san had told him he could use the room as long as he needed it for. The more he learnt about Taiga’s father the more he looked forward to meeting him.  
The room, where they had moved their bags into earlier, was miles bigger than Taiga’s tiny room. The big bed would probably fit all of them if they slept around each other. But right now it wasn’t how comfy the room was that enthralled his mind. No it was his lover who was confidently moving around the room who his eyes could not stop watching.  
He leaned back against the door, his foot up as he watched the beautiful man that his lover had grown into move with ease around the room. Aomine striped off his t-shirt and jeans. His boxers hit the floor with his clothes. Kise swallowed hard, if he had have been rock hard already, that would have done it.  
“Fuck.” He hissed as he got his first good look at his lover in months. “Damn you are so beautiful Daicchi.”  
Aomine’s dark blue eyes sparkled as he came closer, smirked sexily and shoved him into the door. His knee split Kise’s legs apart and he whimpered in need. Desperate to kiss him, he let his eyes close and leaned down.  
“Idiot.” Aomine whispered against his lips. “That is you.”  
“SHUT UP. Kiss me Dai. I ache.”  
Aomine attacked his lips. He shuddered in need and opened to take the man fully inside his mouth where he belonged. He vaguely realised that Aomine had grown in the months between the last time and now. He was taller. He’d grown too, so he had to adjust to get to him. Their mutual grinding was so hot and hard his cock was almost to explode point already.  
Their tongues made love as Kise gave everything to Aomine.  
“Ryota.” Daiki hissed against his lips as Aomine pulled back enough to talk after they’d kissed for what seemed like forever. They panted together, “Strip and get on the bed. I can’t wait any longer.”  
Aomine let go and went to his ruck sack and began hunting for something. Aomine had never been one to romance him. No his lover was one who said and did what he wanted with force and love. He loved him when he was talking dirty to him.  
Kise felt weak as he moved from the door. He took his t-shirt off and dumped it on the pile of clothes Aomine had started. He slipped his phone from his pocket, and made sure it was on silent as he put it and his wallet on top of a bedside cabinet. He got rid of the rest of his clothes.  
Once naked he turned to find Aomine had pulled the covers from the bed, and had lube in one hand. He was masturbating slowly with the other.  
“Lie down.” Hissed Daiki. He generously spread lube on his cock.  
Kise grinned at Aomine as he lay on his back wrapped his hands around the back of his thighs and spread his legs wide for Aomine’s view. He knew this was going to be over too fast to worry about anything else. Right now he was gagging to be used and abused by Aomine.  
Aomine smirked as he climbed on the bed and knelt between his legs. He noticed his cock was dripping ready to go. His hands his hole and slipped two fingers in. His own cock throbbed desperately as he needed to bypass this stage and go straight to the fucking.  
He remembered that the last person to be in him like this had been Daiki. He’d been with people since but he had top in both instances.  
“This is going to be hard and fast Ryota.” Daiki whispered as he slipped his fingers out. Kise moaned at the loss.  
“Fuck me already.”  
“Idiot.”  
Kise bit his lip as Aomine slowly pushed inside him. His eyes closed and he forced them open. He needed to watch everything, force it into his memory in case he ever lost this man again. He watched Daiki sweat hard over him. His eyes screwed shut, his lip biting the other hard as his whole body shivered in held back need. He stopped when he was all the way in. Kise held on just engrossed in watching his lover love him so perfectly.  
“MOVE. HARD.” He screamed when he couldn’t stand it any longer.  
Daiki took him at his word. He was soon moving in and out of his arse. Hard and fast, pounding him into tomorrow. He threw his head back, let go of his legs and wrapped them around Aomine’s hips. Pulling them together tighter. Making him go deeper still.  
He was too close. His cock was throbbing in need. He bit his arm to stop the need that was ripping through him.  
“Let go Ryota.”  
He stopped biting and screamed as his body took over. He wrapped his arms around his lover hard. His fingers dug into his back as he let go totally. He screamed as his come ripped from his body. 

Aomine shuddered as his need reached a peak. He couldn’t last much longer. Kise’s arse clamped beyond tight as he came all over their stomachs.  
He shoved as deep as he could and came with his lover. He clamped his eyes shut as he stopped breathing and his balls emptied into Kise.  
“Fuck.” He hissed as his body stopped being quiet so tightly wound. He dropped onto Kise, wrapping the man up in his body and size as they both gulped for breath together.  
He soaked in the scent and smell of his man as they lay in each other’s arms. He prayed that he never went through the months of hell of not being with his men ever again. They were his support. His lovers. His home.  
“You started without us.” Kagami teased from close by.  
“Come and show me what I’m missing.” He teased back. He didn’t move from where he was still over Kise.  
Kagami climbed onto the bed. Aomine felt a hand touch his hip. He lifted and turned his head so he could see the other man.  
Kagami’s red eyes smirked as his head leaned closer. Aomine was lost in them. He was too lost to think. Kagami’s lips touched his gently. His eyes closed as he moved closer to Kagami.  
He opened his mouth as his lips were nibbled. Their tongues started to fight for dominance. He turned his body to get better hold and raised his hand to get a hand around Kagami’s neck and yanked the man closer. Kagami tasted all man. Dark and sexy.  
Damn he liked his taste. He could get addicted to him. Just like he was already to Tetsu and Ryota.  
The kiss broke and he leaned back to gasp for breath. “Fuck.”  
Kagami snorted. He opened his eyes to see the smile that filled his face and eyes. He was stunning.  
“He tastes divine doesn’t he?” Tetsu asked from close by.  
He tried to talk but was too in awe of the other man to actually say anything. He stroked his hand through Kagami’s damp hair and wondered how quickly he could get him in his arse, whist he fuck Tetsu. He needed to admit something first.  
“After I lost you both I started watching online porn. I found some positions I’d like to try with you. Tetsu can I fuck you whilst Kagami fucks me?” He hoped he wasn’t going too far too fast.  
Tetsu laughed. “Hell yes.”  
“Can I get involved to?” Ryota asked still holding on to him from below him.  
“Want to fuck my mouth?” he turned caressing him with the hand that was still holding him.  
“I love your throat Dai.” Ryota smiled up at him as he moved into his touch like a well fed cat.  
He moved off of Ryota to let him move. He knelt up and turned to Kagami.  
“So got any condoms?” he asked Kagami.  
“We don’t use them.” Kagami explained, “You didn’t use one with Kise. What about Tetsu?”  
“True. I admit I didn’t even think about it with him. We had been having sex for a long time. If Tetsu is happy to not use them with you then I don’t see why we should either. Hey Ryota?”  
“I agree. Taiga our old way of working was if we had sex with someone else condoms were used.” Kise sat up and grinned at Kagami, “I am happy to continue that rule now.”  
“Good plan.” Tetsu smiled.  
“Ok I can go with that plan.” Kagami smirked. “I left mine in my bedside cabinet.”  
Aomine smirked happily. Beyond happy right now that he had this back.  
“Daiki, I have a question for you?”  
“Ask me anything Taiga.”  
“You come over as a total dominant top. But in bed you’re not.”  
Aomine smirked. “I like to top as much as the next guy. I just happen to enjoy my arse being worked hard too. We were three for a long time. Hence being a total top was beaten out of me before Kise joined. I mean have you tried Tetsu’s thick cock in you yet?”  
Taiga smirked as he looked over at Tetsu, “Not yet. I was waiting for a special night. Something tells me it should be tonight. So Tetsu, want to take my virginity later?”  
Tetsu smirk was huge and brilliant, “Yes. Can they help?”  
“I’d be disappointed if they didn’t.” Taiga smirked widely at Tetsu.  
Aomine grinned he was ready to have Tetsu now, ready for Taiga to be in his arse and Ryota in his throat. Excited was too small a word for how he felt. He crawled off the bed.  
“Tetsu you’re not naked.” He hissed as he backed his smallest lover into the wall. “Want help?”  
He heard both Ryota and Taiga snort behind him. Tetsu stayed silent as his stunning pale blue eyes just watched every move he made. He took that as his permission to help.  
He stripped him of his pale blue t-shirt. He loved his small nipples as they pebbled beautifully for him. He dropped to his knees and got his shorts undone, down and off his feet. He licked his lips as he starred at his hard cock held back by small black underwear. He grabbed them, freeing him as he yanked them off him too. His hard cock hit his stomach.  
“Fuck you only get more and more stunning every time I see you Tetsu.” He admitted to his lover. “I don’t know where to start your hard nipples or your leaking cock.”  
Tetsu made the decision for him. He took hold of his cock and started to stroke it.  
Daiki licked his lips again, wrapped his hand around Tetsu’s small but powerful one and helped him masturbate. “If you come now you’ll last longer when I’m fucking you next.”  
“Daiki. We all know the one who always comes first is you.” Tetsu finally spoke.  
“I’m a slut where you guys are concerned.” He admitted as Taiga and Ryota joined them, each leaning on the wall watching them carefully. He had no idea when Taiga had stripped too but his hand wrapped around his cock made Daiki wish he could fit more than one cock in his mouth. He tried it with these two before they’d almost chocked him. “Fuck, Tetsu first, then Taiga, then Ryota.”  
“Get to it.” Tetsu told him as he bit his lips. When Tetsu ordered you did it. He didn’t do it often. But when he did he knew he was in for a hard fuck all-round.  
He moved to lick his cock as they both held it. As his lips closed around it, his eyes slipped shut. He started a slow even rhythm, letting it deep in his mouth and throat.  
Tetsu’s hand left his cock and found his head instead. He shivered in need as they twisted in it. He pulled back, let it sit in the tip of his mouth. Tetsu twisted his hair again. “Fuck Tetsu. I’m going to come before I’m in your arse if you keep that up.”  
Tetsu smirked evilly down at him. “I’ve changed my mind. Let go. You’re going to fuck me now. Once in me Taiga will go in you. Then Ryota in your throat. You will look so stunning coming at our command Daiki.”  
He was in for it now. He wouldn’t be sleeping for a long time now. In this mood Tetsu would go for hours before passing out. He couldn’t wait. He kissed his cock, knelt back, “Bring it on.”


	9. Chapter 9

Kiyoshi grinned as he led the way to their room for the night. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sakurai following silently. Bringing up the rear was Junpei.   
He held the door open as he went in, and shut it firmly behind them. He looked at the wall as he heard Kise scream in pleasure.   
He’d known that man couldn’t be quiet over anything. He smirked as he turned back to the two men he was about to spend the night with, “Well I knew it was too much to expect Kise to be silent.”  
Hyuga snorted. Sakurai blushed hard.  
“Well at least I can try and out do them now. Want to help me and see if we can scream loud enough to stop them?” he teased his best friend, and Sakurai. Junpei grinned again.   
Kiyoshi frowned at Sakurai, and looked at Junpei who motioned for him to go to the other man. He nodded and walked over. Looked like he was the one who would be making this happen. He couldn’t wait.   
He stopped in front of Sakurai and looked down at him. He was beyond cute. “Hey Sakurai, we could just sleep?”  
Sakurai looked up at him with eyes big and round. “I want to feel what they do. That easy love and touching. Please. I need to know what it is they feel.”  
“Are you sure?” Junpei asked as he walked over and stood at Sakurai’s side.  
“I…” Sakurai spoke softly, and then looked over at him, “I already class him as a good friend. I wanted to be his boyfriend. I like him that much. He just kissed me and I wanted it to continue. But I couldn’t do that in front of other people. I know you and respect you all through basketball, but I don’t know you or him well enough to just let him take me in front of you all. I want to be able to say yes. I …”  
Junpei reached out and touched Sakurai’s shoulder and squeezed, “When Teppei needed help earlier. I couldn’t do that and just get on my knees and help him either. So I do understand where you are coming from. Here it just us. We can try this together. I know Teppei had his first sexual contact earlier. And something tells me you are the same. I have had experience. So I do know what to do. I think you are gorgeous as a man. I envy your beautiful shooting style. And I’d love to be your lover. One that is long term not just a fleeting thing.”  
“I agree.” Teppei smiled down at Sakurai. “I’d love to have both of you as mine.”  
“And that doesn’t mean I expect you to let us go beyond kissing right now. I am patient. Please just let us hold you tonight, but before that you can watch me with Teppei.”  
Sakurai whimpered and stepped closer. “Kiss me. Both of you.”  
Teppei grinned as he lifted his hand and cupped his cheek. He semi-closed his eyes as he leaned down to touch his lips to the smaller man’s. His lips pressed against Sakurai’s gently. Feeling him out. Teppei liked how his lips felt soft and giving under his. He’d watched Aomine kiss him earlier and had wanted to know what it was like to be kissed. He’d kissed Rico in middle school. It had been nice. Nothing like kissing Sakurai.   
He moved his lips, pushed harder and Sakurai opened under his demanding lips. He swallowed the other man’s whimper as he gave himself totally to him. He tasted like warm tea, and home. His hands grabbed him, dragged him closer and speared down to clasp his arse. Their tongues learnt each other’s mouth.   
When the need to breathe hit them he stopped the kiss and laid his forehead against his. Both gasping. “Fuck.”  
Sakurai smiled and blushed, “I agree.”  
“May I?” Junpei asked them.  
Teppei nodded and watched as Junpei moved closer and tilted Sakurai’s head his way. His cock was throbbing as he watched Junpei slowly kiss their new boyfriend.  
Teppei smirked as he thought about the fact that these two men were his boyfriends. And if he had his way he wouldn’t be a virgin much longer. He wanted to come hard. Now but most importantly, in Junpei’s arse.  
He whimpered as Junpei smiled and broke the kiss with Sakurai.   
“Wow.” Sakurai murmured moving a hand to touch Junpei’s shoulder.   
“You taste like heaven.” Junpei smirked.   
Teppei smirked at the man he’d loved for years. “Fuck I like watching my boyfriends’ kiss. I need to touch you. Both.”   
Junpei leaned in and he closed his eyes to kiss him for the first time. He squeezed Sakurai’s arse with one hand and pulled him closer, and moved his other to grope Junpei’s crotch. He smirked into his lover’s mouth. At least he wasn’t the only one horny right now.  
“I need you both naked. Junpei I need to finally have you.” Teppei growled into his mouth. “Ryo you can just watch if you want. I’d like to watch you naked and touching yourself as we have sex.”  
Junpei smirked against his mouth, then stood back from both of them, and started to strip off his shirt, and then his T-shirt was added to the pile on the floor at his feet. Then he smiled as his hands went slowly to his button and undid it before moving to his zip.   
Teppei’s breath stopped as he watched his lover strip with a flick of his wrists. He was gorgeous. “Fuck.”  
He took a step back and stripped as fast as he could and dumped his clothes in a heap to deal with later.   
He watched as Junpei licked his lips. His body wasn’t as beautiful as his boyfriends. He had fresh scares from his op. He already knew the idea of having Junpei on his back so he can pound into him won’t work because of his knee injury and its recent surgery to fix it. He had other ideas of course. Lots of them.  
He turned his gaze from Junpei’s to Sakurai’s.   
To Ryo. He was stood, bright red with embarrassment. His eyes on them, until they found the floor. He was damn cute flustered like this.  
“You don’t have to strip right now.” He took a step towards him, lifted his head and made him look at them. His big brown eyes were filled with unease. “Sit on the bed, and watch us, Sakurai.”  
Junpei moved to touch his shoulder. “Please Ryo.”  
He smiled at the younger man, and followed Junpei’s example. “Yes, please Ryo.”  
Sakurai’s eyes flinched and he nodded slightly. He turned away from them and walked over to the bed, and crawled to sit with his back to the corner so he had a good view of the rest of the bed.  
Teppei turned back to Junpei. He saw he was holding something in his hand. He reached for it and Junpei’s black eyes smiling at him as he gave it to him.   
“Do you know what to do with it?” Junpei asked softly.   
He looked down at the lube in his hand. He nodded. He may not have done anything like this before. He’d researched lots though. Especially in the US, where their internet was full of sex sites. He’d been confined to bed for a few weeks after the op. He might have not gotten hard before today, but he already knew he wanted to be with Junpei, so that meant he had to know how to please him. How to make it safe for both of them. “I don’t have any condoms with me though.”  
Junpei smirked at him, and walked over to Kagami’s bedside cabinet. He pulled open the second drawer and hunted until he found what he was after. A large box of condoms. He pulled it out, shut the drawer, and Junpei opened the box and got one out. He tore it away from its partners and then turned back to him.   
“How?” he asked bemused.  
“When we were sorting the beds earlier, Kuroko talked to me about how I had to stop running from you, and face the truth. I have to admit I like this better than us not being together.” Junpei smiled widely at him. He’d never seen him smile that widely before. He automatically grinned back. “He also showed me where the condoms were. And we talked about our experiences.”  
“Wow.” He sighed in awe. “You usually bottle everything up, and hide it from us.”  
“I know. I’m sorry.” Junpei replied softly. “I will tell you both anything you ask, only not now. I need you so much Teppei.”  
Teppei growled as he walked over and took Junpei’s lips again. The kiss was short and hot. They parted and Teppei’s breath was harsh and his cock was so hard it hurt.  
“Lie down flat on your back.” Junpei told him. “I think we are both too close to do this slow right now.”  
He nodded his agreement and climbed on the bed, his knee outstretched to stop it touching the bed. He leaned over Ryo and kissed his forehead before lying flat. He wiggled his hands at Junpei, “Come get me.”

Junpei looked down at his soon to be lover and sighed in relief. He’d waited a long time to have this with Teppei. When his knee had been injured he’d almost died.   
The future now was given time to do physio he would play again. Only it might be another year. So he was acting as Riko’s assistant coach. Which worked for all of them. He’d learnt a lot whilst in the US with Alex.   
Alex would come back shortly to help get the, ready for the next winter cup. She’d missed the ones between by looking after Teppei whilst away. He thought how Teppei had come back ready to fight in any way he could, as coach and assistant, showed how much he really missed playing.   
Being here with the man he’d fallen in love with as they’d forged their friendship, and playing ball together. Well he’d always put this at the back of his mind. Something to be loved and adored from afar.   
Kuroko had made him talk earlier. It had made him realise that he wanted nothing more than to finally show this man how much he loved him.   
“Teppei?” he whispered as he climbed on the bed and straddled his body, his hands on the bed either side of his head looking right into his eyes.   
“Yes?” was whispered back.  
“I…” he started to stutter. He looked into those stunning brown eyes that watched him so deeply. He could do this. He would do this. It was everything he had ever wanted. Everything. “I love you.”  
Teppei’s smile was so big he couldn’t help but fall into it. He leaned up and kissed his lips, “I love you too.”  
He looked at his now boyfriend and knew this was going to be over so fast. “Get the condom on. Give me the lube.”  
Teppei nodded, and passed it to him.  
“I’m going to do myself this time as I can’t wait. We’ll do slow and loving later.” He told them as he uncapped the tube and got some on his fingers, leaned back and closed his eyes as his fingers started that slow push in.  
“Fuck me. You look stunning Junpei. Doesn’t he Ryo?” Teppei hissed from below him. He heard the rip of the packet and knew what his boyfriend was doing. He didn’t move yet.  
“Stunning.” Ryo agreed with a half held in whimper.  
He opened his eyes at that and turned to watch Ryo as he undid his trousers and got his cock out. He looked close like them. His cock was long and red from need. Hyuga licked his lips and hissed, “Come here baby. Let me suck you off whilst I fuck Teppei.”  
Ryo thought for all of two seconds before he was out of his black trousers, boxers, socks and dark blue t-shirt. As soon as he was naked, he threw the pile off the end of the bed and moved to kneel in front of them. Waiting.  
“Fuck. You’re beautiful Ryo.” Teppei whispered in delight.  
“Yes. Totally.” He agreed.   
Their new lover blushed bright red all over and looked at the floor.   
Junpei knew how he felt. This was happening now. He already removed his fingers. He got more lube on his hand and spread it over the condom. It was slightly overkill but he hadn’t had anything in him in over six months. And this was Teppei’s first time.   
He grabbed his cock firmly as he slowly lowered down. “Fuck…”  
He sank down until Teppei was deep inside him. Then he stopped. If he moved right now he was going to come prematurely. He opened his eyes, not realising he’d closed them and saw Teppei was holding back with everything he had. He forced his eyes up to Ryo. His cock was throbbing as he watched where they were joined, licking his lips.  
“Ryo, come closer.” He asked him as he slowly began to move up and down. He kept it slow and firm for Teppei as Ryo moved towards him.   
Ryo quickly worked out he and Teppei were too tall for him to kneel on the bed. So he stood and moved to stand over both his boyfriends.  
“Wow I can’t wait to get into your arse Ryo. It looks lush from this angle.” Teppei moaned from below them.  
Junpei ignored him. He kept a harder pace on his cock as he opened his mouth and Ryo took hold of his shoulders for balance. He grabbed his hard cock. It was dripping in need.  
“That’s it Ryo let him suck you into his mouth.”  
Junpei licked the end as he sped up his movements. Teppei’s hands had found his arse. It was gripped tightly in his huge strong hands.  
“Close.” Teppei growled from under him.  
He just worked on Ryo’s cock in his mouth.  
“Fuck his mouth Ryo. Come with us.” Teppei hissed.  
“There.” Ryo screamed.   
Junpei swallowed it all. Then ripped his mouth off Ryo and screamed as he came all over Teppei’s stomach, “FUCK.”  
Teppei shoved twice into his arse then he was still. Junpei wished there was no condom so he could feel his lovers come as it spurted into him.  
Ryo collapsed to the bed next to them, with a loud humph. “That was… perfect.”  
Junpei collapsed onto Teppei’s chest trying to gulp in breaths. He couldn’t speak yet.  
“Wow. Perfect Junpei. Ryo next time use my mouth.” Teppei enthusiastically told them.  
“Love you both.” Junpei sighed into the sweat and come drenched chest under him.  
“Love you both too.” Teppei grinned up at them.  
“Love you both three.” Ryo yawned as he turned to cuddle into Teppei’s side.  
Junpei snorted with Teppei. He moved and quickly got rid of the condom. He grabbed one of their t-shirts and wiped them clean. He yawned widely as he lay down behind Ryo and cuddled both his beautiful men close and let sleep claim him.


	10. Chapter 10

Tetsu shivered in need as he lay on their bed, head on a pillow. He smirked over at Daiki. Wiggled his finger, come here, at the man he loved so much it hurt. “Come take me Daiki.”  
His lover prowled, like a well satisfied cat, smirking widely. His cock couldn’t get any harder. Could it? Daiki positioned himself on all fours over him. Tetsu was glued to watching every part of him, looking for changes, looking for the things that made him his Daiki. His body was covered in goose bumps as his lover slowly lay over him.  
Daiki‘s thumb stroked his cheek and he smiled widely at him. “Missed you. So damn much. Tetsu.”  
He semi-closed his eyes and moved like a cat into his touch. Grinding his cock up against his stomach. “Daiki. Kiss me. Love me.”  
Daiki shivered in need too as he lowered his lips. He tried to wait but he needed it too much. He leaned up to seal them together. He felt home. Loved. Wanted. Right.   
Daiki had always been this to him. Daiki’s happy smile made his day. It had nearly killed him when he’d stopped smiling.  
Now it was passed and it was time to move on together, with Ryota and Taiga. He couldn’t have been happier now he had these two back. He would have to come up with something special for Taiga for letting this happen. He loved his open hearted lover so much.   
Right now he needed to show Daiki how much he had missed him. He grinned widely as he pushed deeper into Daiki’s mouth and loved his tongue. He ripped their lips apart, breathing hard, “I ache. Take me.”  
Daiki nodded and slipped his hand down towards his hole. Their eyes stayed connected as his hand worked down his body.  
A phone ringing caught them both of guard. Tetsu’s felt Daiki just slump on top of him. It was his phone.   
He looked over at Taiga who was holding it out to him. “It’s Midorima.”  
He frowned, wondered what was wrong, nodded and took the phone and slipped out from under Daiki. He sat on the edge of their bed and clicked the answer button. “Hello Midorima-kun. It’s late. Are you alright?”  
“Fucking cock blocked by Midorima. Again!” Daiki mumbled and whined into the bed where he was lying, face down, hands agitatedly rubbing his hair. Kise was laid next to him laughing himself stupid. Kagami was leaning on a wall silently smirking widely.  
“Shut up.” He hissed at them. “Sorry Midorima-kun, ignore the idiots. What can I do for you?”  
He turned and glared at them both. They stopped laughing and sat still under his glare. He nodded and turned away.  
Midorima chocked and sobbed on the phone. He was immediately worried sick, “Midorima?”   
“I messed up badly Kuroko.” He hissed harshly over the phone.   
“How?”  
“I told Takao it was over. To stay away from me.”  
“Why? You love him?”  
“We were talking about…” Midorima stopped and sobbed. “I can’t do this on the phone. Can I come to you?”  
“Hold on Midorima-kun.” He turned to Kagami. “Can Midorima come round?”  
“Of course.” Kagami smiled sadly at him.   
He mouthed a thank you and turned away. “Yes. I am Kagami’s. Come straight over.”  
Midorima didn’t say anything else. He rang off. Tetsu was now beyond worried. Midorima, even when upset was never rude, or disrespectful.  
“What’s wrong?” Daiki asked as he moved to sit around him on the bed.   
He didn’t reply as he leaned back into the heat of his lovers’ body. He sighed as he worried over Midorima.   
“Tetsu?” Ryota asked from the floor where he’d moved to kneel between his and Daiki’s legs.  
“Midorima has split from his boyfriend.” He told them softly. “He’s devastated.”  
“Fuck no.” Kagami responded, he came around the bed. He reached past them to find his phone. He leaned on the wall and started texting. He left Takao to Kagami for the time being.   
“WHAT.” Ryota shrieked, “Since when does he have a boyfriend?”  
“My question exactly, Ryota.” Daiki moaned into his hair.   
“Takao Kazunari?” he told them, with a deep sigh. “His team partner? Kaz?”  
“Fuck really?” Daiki asked. “Know him from Satsuki’s info. I avoided any matches against Shutoku for a long time.”  
“Idiot.” He murmured.   
“Oi Tetsu.” He growled into his neck. “I am trying now.”  
“I know Daiki.” He smiled up at him. “I can see it.”  
“I’ve never spoken to him.” Ryota softly spoke as he rubbed his legs with his hands. “For how long?”  
“Since the start of high school.” He explained.   
“I thought maybe he wasn’t interested in sex or partners.” Daiki murmured as he nuzzled his neck.  
“Well he always turned us down when we asked him to join us. He would always just stand and watch. He got off on watching.” Ryota told them as he looked at the floor and frowned.  
Tetsu nodded. He’d known that from the first time he had shaken his head that he won’t join them, yet. Then he’d watched closely, his cock hard whilst Daiki and Atsushi fucked him.   
He loved that he would stay and be a part of them, even if he never went beyond that. He knew he wasn’t the only one who watched. Akashi had done it before his personality changed too. After he had been more noticeable with his lack of interest in that way.  
“So your saying he used to watch you three having sex?” Kagami asked leaning forward.   
He nodded his head.   
“Yes.” Daiki responded. “Although it started before Ryota joined us, and included others too.”  
“Like who?” Kagami asked.  
Tetsu looked over at his other lover as he leaned on the wall in front of them. He was holding his phone. He hoped he was talking to Takao.   
“Atsushi mainly, he has a huge cock. We all loved getting fucked by that. Nijimura would tell us off for having sex in the locker room as he fucked us into submission.”  
“Nijimura?”  
“Our captain before Akashi.” Tetsu told him. Kise nodded with a grin. “He was a wonderful player to watch. I was in awe of his skills. Midorima wasn’t our only watcher. Akashi joined him up until he changed. Then he stopped watching totally.”  
“What about Haizaki?” Kagami asked as he crouched in front of them.  
Kise looked at the floor in anger. Tetsu reached out and pulled his head back and stroked his hair. He didn’t like his lover upset.  
“No he was rarely around long enough to be around after practise. He’s also straight. He used to thrive on taking other people’s girlfriends. I think he stole three from Ryota alone.” Daiki told him leaning around to rub Ryota’s shoulders. “He is a total bastard.”  
“You had girl friends?” Kagami frowned hard, “I thought you were gay like me?”  
“Daiki and I both associate as bi not gay.” Kise looked up at him. “Being famous makes the girls around me want to be mine. The ones he took were all ones who hooked themselves to me for who I am, the ones I refused to touch. But I never asked anyone else out once I was with Tetsu and Daiki full time. I didn’t need to. I loved them more than I could ever imagine me being with a girl. I still have the problem of girls flocking around me. I’ve learnt to say no. Happy, to laugh and giggle with them. I only want this from you guys.”  
“Ryota.” Tetsu whispered at his friends’ truth. It showed exactly how much he had grown since middle school. He turned his head and leaned down and sealed their lips together. The kiss went from smooth and calm to electric. He was shoved back into Daiki’s body as he was ground between his two darling men. Cocks hard as they all rubbed together.   
He broke the kiss and turned to claim Daiki’s lips too. They kissed wet and stupid. Hot and full of need. Ryota moved to kiss them both.   
Now it was a three way it went desperate. He ground back into Daiki and forward into Ryota. So close to coming. His cock was weeping. He needed just a touch more.   
“KAGAMI. You bastard.” A shriek came from the doorway. “I don’t need to see them like that. Idiot.”  
“Fuck.” Daiki growled as he jerked back from him and Ryota. “Cock blocked for the second time in the same night. Midorima, bastard. We were so close.”  
Tetsu sighed as he took a deep breath and tried to calm down some. “Come in.”  
Midorima stood in the doorway his eyes on the floor, his cheeks bright red.   
“Midorimacchi.” Ryota happily bounced as he jumped off the floor and went to the man stood in the doorway. Kagami was behind him grinning silly, Tetsu wondered why. He’d probably spoken to Takao.  
“Midorima come here.” He held out his hand out to his friend. He watched Midorima bypass Ryota’s eager hug, and come to him. He moved from Daiki’s lap and patted the bed. Midorima sat, his eyes still on the floor. Then he saw his tears fall and his shoulders shuddered silently.   
Tetsu ignored the fact he was still naked. It wasn’t the first time he’d been that way around him. He moved to hold his friend, tightly against him. Midorima started to shudder and slowly sob against his shoulder.   
He had no idea how long they’d been like that he just concentrated on Midorima. He needed him. He’d realised something whilst holding him. He had no idea when he’d fallen for him to. He thought about Akashi as he kept his eyes closed holding Midorima. Yes he loved him too. Murasakibara? Yes him too.   
Right now he had to get his two friends back together. Midorima calmed some, stopped sobbing. So he asked,   
“You ready to talk?”  
“He wanted to know about Teiko.”  
“What?”  
“Whether I’d had sex there?”  
“Oh. He didn’t like the fact you were part of us like that?”  
“I don’t know. He gave me a look of horror. He didn’t like the truth. Then he started to assume all sorts of stupid things about us. So I told him to get lost and ran away.”  
“He misunderstood how it was?” Daiki asked softly from beside them. Daiki slipped his arm around Midorima’s shoulder as he nodded. “You were more than just our friend. You know that right Midorima?”  
Midorima finally let go of him slightly. He looked at Daiki. “How? We never went beyond watching? I was just your friend.”  
“No you weren’t Midorima-kun.” He spoke softly, he may have just realised his feelings for them, it made their past together make sense at last. He wasn’t going to hide from his feeling for these men he loved anymore, so he added, “We all wanted you to be the same as we were to each other. And that includes Murasakibara and Akashi too. We love you all. You just weren’t ready to take us up on that yet.”  
“You’re talking rot.”   
“No Midorimacchi he’s not.” Ryota sat at his other side and hugged his arm. “We all still want you too. We all love you.”  
“We do.” Daiki kissed his shoulder.  
Midorima’s look was one of total shock.  
“We know you’re in love with Takao. So let’s work on getting you back together.” Tetsu cupped his cheek, smiling at the look of total shock on his face.   
“I’m here.”   
Tetsu jumped hard and looked around to find Taiga and Takao just inside the door. Ryota shrieked. Midorima’s eyes found the floor again.  
“Bastard.” Daiki yelped at him.   
“Oh I must be good if I snuck up on all of you. Evening Kuroko, Kise, Aomine.” Takao walked over and looked down at Midorima. “If you thought that was us breaking up Shin-chan, you’re an idiot.”  
Tetsu made to move off his lap so they could talk.   
“Stay Kuroko.” Takao told him.   
He stayed Midorima was still shivering in his arms. He held him tighter and made himself as small as possible between his two friends.   
“For the record I wasn’t dissing what you were telling me. I was horrified that through all that time being with them like that you never clicked how they felt about you. You never said yes to them. I thought it was such a shame. I would pay good money to watch you with them. They are almost as stunning as you are to me Shin-chan. So I don’t accept you trying to break us up. You will have to put up with me for a long time. Maybe forever. But we need to discuss how this affects our relationship. You see I think we should be like them.”  
“Wha…” Midorima started almost silently around his still bright red face, “What do you mean?”  
“See you didn’t tell them you love them back. It’s a part of who you all are. You’ve all been in love for so long from twelve or thirteen. You probably never noticed. And bring Akash and Murasakibara here you would all feel the same for them too. It’s what made you such a fantastic team. So I think you need to learn to say it back and if you want to be with them I am not going to stop you. Hey Kagami. We don’t mind our boyfriends being together in whatever way they want to be.”  
Tetsu stopped looking at the floor trying to stay hidden instead he looked up at Taiga as he came and sat on the bed behind Ryota and pulled him away from them slightly to sit in his lap.   
“No of course I don’t mind that. The more the merrier.” He smirked at them “I don’t mind adding Takao and Midorima to our relationship. I think it would be fun to watch you all together. Midorima, before you arrived they told me some of what happened with Murasakibara, and you and Akashi both watching. From those few words from these three men who mean the total world to me, I knew how they felt for their other three members was the same as for each other. It’s a bit of a shock going from having one boyfriend this morning, to now having all of you now. I am open enough to let it happen. I get your going to need time to process this so we don’t want you to answer us now. But we do want you and Takao to be with us too. Please consider it Midorima.”  
“I’ll consider it.” Midorima whispered to the floor.   
“That’s all we ask Shintaro.” Tetsu told him loudly, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Midorima went bright red and looked around at Daiki instead. Midorima let go of him and he kneeled back on the floor to give him time and space to think.  
Midorima turned fully to Daiki. His eyes taking in the wounds on his chest. Midorima growled at him, “Turn around.”  
Daiki sighed but did as he was told Midorima’s fingers hesitated over the worse of the current wounds, before he put a hand on his shoulder and dragged him around. “Why won’t you leave idiot?”  
Takao who had been just smiling turned to look closer at Daiki.   
Taiga reached into his pockets and got out some pills for Daiki. He looked round and noticed tea had been brought for all of them as they had let Midorima sob.   
“Tell them Daiki.” Taiga encouraged as he passed the pills to him.  
“It won’t be happening again. I finally said no today. I won’t go back there. Taiga’s dad said I can stay here as long as I need to. I just need to go and pack my stuff. Want to come with me. I really don’t want to go back. But I don’t even have my school stuff.”  
“I will go with you.” Midorima told him confidently. “It was your dad wasn’t it? I remember you saying once your mum died before we started Teiko. So it had to be him who was beating you every few weeks.”  
Daiki sighed, and reached to grab tea to take his tablets with. He took them drank the rest of it down then turned back to Midorima.   
Takao made a whimper. Obviously Midorima hadn’t told him that either. Well Daiki had just wanted to hide from it at Teiko. Not admit it was happening.   
“How long was it going on?” Takao asked Daiki.  
“Four years. After Mum died and wasn’t there to stop him. I told her I was bi before she died. He hates gays. So he started trying to beat it out of me.”  
“Why stay?” Takao asked.  
“We’ve been working on him leaving for years.” Tetsu admitted to Takao. “The only people who knew what was going on was me. Then Ryota joined us when we were fourteen. I used to give myself a sore throat trying to talk him into leaving. Or even just telling the others. How long have you known? I thought if anyone would figure it out it would be you and Akashi. Unfortunately, like everything with Daiki. He has to do it when he is ready. This afternoon he finally said no more. I am proud of him. I think talking it through with someone else who had been through similar and survived helped a lot.”  
“It just made me realise I could walk away. So I did.” Daiki told them. “While we are doing this deep stuff I need to say something.”  
“What?” Tetsu frowned at him from the floor, wondering what else could be on his mind now.  
“Tetsu.” Daiki starred at the floor pausing, and then his big scarred eyes found his, “I’m sorry for my share of all the bastard things we all did to you in those last eight months. I acted despicably, both to you and the rest of the team.”  
“Me too. I loved playing without thought to everyone’s feelings. It wasn’t a game. I see that now. Tetsu. I’m sorry for shouting down your valid concerns about the teams we played against.” Kise added fast. “It was stupid and immature of me to let that happen.”  
“I owe you an apology too. I was like you. I didn’t try to make it worse for those teams we beat. I may have been his second but I couldn’t stand up and tell him it was wrong. I regret how weak I was. That’s why I chose a school away from him. So I was never put in that situation. I’m also sorry for telling you I hate you Kuroko. I don’t.” Midorima unloaded after Ryota and Daiki.  
Tetsu sat and started at all three of these men all apologising. “Thank you for the apology. I accept them all. I don’t hate you for that anymore. I moved on. My new team helped me see that letting it out and go was best for everyone. Yes I do love all of you, no matter what. So whilst we are doing this talk. I need to discuss something with you all before we get back to the sex.”  
“What’s happened?” Kagami asked nervously.  
“I called Akashi yesterday to arrange a meeting to discuss how we move forward now.” He told them. “We are meeting next Tuesday, seven thirty at the Glass Restaurant.”  
“We’ll be outside watching out for you Tetsu.” Daiki immediately promised   
“Yes we will.” Takao told him too.  
“Are you worried about meeting him alone?” Kagami asked.  
“Actually no. Even when he is his other self. I am not scared of him. It’s always been my job to watch everyone. I know you all intimately. It’s how my misdirection works on friends and rivals on court and off. I think when he is himself we all love him. I have missed him so much. He wanted to treat it almost like a date, by getting me in his car and such. I told him it wasn’t a date, just us getting back to being good friends.”  
“Good point.” Midorima softly spoke, “You need to reconnect before you try for more.”  
“Exactly.” He responded.  
“So are we going to allow him back to his previous position as your dearest friend, and voyeuristic lover?” Kagami asked.  
“I think we need to see how it plays out during the meeting. I don’t think it’s something we can predict.” He admitted.   
“So let’s take it as it happens. Hence we will be outside. If you need us Tetsu.” Daiki told him straight. “We finished this talk?”  
He nodded smiling up at Daiki.   
“Fine hey, Taiga I think it’s time for you to have Tetsu’s thick cock in your arse?” Daiki turned to Taiga and grinned.  
He knew his lover was running from his feelings for Akashi. Right now he would let him. He and Akashi had both been through the worst changes. So he would take Tuesday slowly. He knew it was going to be hard on all of them. Forgiving and moving on was what was needed, from all of them. But explaining that to Daiki wouldn’t work. He would just have to protect them from each other if required.  
“I thought we were all going to fuck you first?” Taiga teased back.  
“As Shin cock blocked us twice in one night we need to change it up. I don’t want it stopped a third time. We’ll save it for later. Unless you have another option?” Daiki told Taiga. “Of course we have Kaz and Shin to play with now too.”  
Tetsu sighed then turned to Midorima, “I know it’s too soon Shintaro, but will you watch us again. You can sit in the chair and observe. Kaz get stripped. Daiki promised me he’d fuck me. Taiga’s going to fuck him whilst he does. Ryota, you and Kaz can choose what you want to do.”  
Kaz stood and started to strip. Shintaro stayed on the bed. Tetsu went to him again. “Shintaro, if you to leave the room. We won’t judge you. It’s your call."  
“I’ll stay.” Shintaro whispered.   
Tetsu held out his hand to his friend. His new boyfriend took it. He pulled him up and walked him over to the only chair in the room. It was a comfy armchair. “Sit down.”  
Shintaro sat but kept his eyes on the floor. His face was totally red. Tetsu knew he need to change the subject or Shintaro would self-destruct before he could get over his fear of being with them. He climbed in to his lap and started talking quietly.   
“You remember our captain Hyuga?”  
“Of course.” Shintaro whispered.  
“He’s the one who talked Daiki into finally leaving. He’d been through similar. He told me something very important after when Daiki was adjusting to not going back.”  
“Which was?”  
“That having friends who understand that you are going to have lots of lows with the highs is the best thing.” He told him, watching his face carefully.  
“That’s surprisingly good advice. The problem is we aren’t around to watch him like we were then.” Shintaro got it immediately.  
“You know Sakurai Ryo, his team mate?” Shintaro nodded, “Well we invited him over to ask his help. They share classes, and practice. He makes Daiki lunch everyday too. He agreed to be his help at school. He has a thing for Daiki. I have to admit he is a beautiful man. Watching him and Daiki kiss earlier was hot. It made me hard. He’s staying the night. He is sharing Taiga’s room with Hyuga and Kiyoshi. I’m hoping by morning that they will be a trio. So if you see them when you use the bathroom or anything, don’t freak. They are good people.”  
“Do they know you and Kagami are together?” Shintaro nodded then asked.  
“Actually we are very lucky our team don’t care. As long as we are happy. I class Kiyoshi as my older brother. He and Hyuga know that today we asked Daiki and Ryota to be our partner.” He told him softly. “Do your team know?”  
Shintaro smiled widely, “Kaz couldn’t keep a secret for the life of him. We just don’t talk about it much. I try and fight him when he wants to hug and kiss in front of them. He just laughs and tells me a tsundere.”  
Tetsu felt that through to his heart. He smiled, “I love watching you so in love with someone else. It’s a stunning thing to watch. I think he is the perfect match for you.”  
“You really do love me don’t you Kuroko?” Shintaro asked nervously.  
He reached up and cupped his cheek, “I do. I realised earlier I don’t have to run away from you anymore. I think that was all I did before. I’m sorry. I did want you all so much but I was scared it would change that perfect place we had for so long back then. Then it all fell apart. I thought my heart had been destroyed in the process. Taiga helped me realise I could move on. That we had all grown enough to try this again. I know you might never want me sexually. I don’t need you too. I just want your love. I‘ll wait until you are ready.”  
“Thank you Kuroko. I will watch now knowing exactly what you want from me for the first time. I have missed being around. Watching you all always made me feel like I was home. So go fuck them. They are waiting for their shadow to make them all ecstatic again.”  
Tetsu leaned in and kissed his cheek. One skittish man calmed, “I’d like to see you naked to. Maybe touching yourself as we do this together. Shintaro, love you.”  
He crawled off of his lap and turned back to see the five men all stood watching them. “Didn’t I give you jobs to do.”  
“We are all stretched and ready. We just need you Tetsucchi.” Ryota grinned as he bounced on the bed, eager for what happened next.  
He looked over at Daiki. He looked close to losing it. He changed his plan as he walked to the bed. “Get on your back Daiki. I’m going to fuck you now. Taiga you can go in me. Ryota you need to work hard to show Kaz how to be one of us, and for Shintaro’s viewing pleasure.”  
“Fuck yes.” Daiki smirked as he threw himself on the bed, legs wide and patted the space between them, “Take me Tetsu.”


	11. Chapter 11

Takao Kazunari smirked widely as he climbed on the bed and moved towards Ryota. His sex partner this time was grinning like an idiot back at him. He loved his energetic behaviour. “Hey Ryota.”  
Ryota’s stunning gold eyes looked up at him, eagerly “What?”  
“You sure you happy with including me too?” he needed to make sure he wasn’t overstepping the boundaries. This was the first time he’d actually spoken to the man and they were about to have sex. He may know Shin’s old teammates from playing them before high school. He also felt like he knew them from all the talks they’d had on them. He would step back and let them have Shin alone if asked. He would hate it. Sharing was a better option all round.  
Ryota smirked widely at him, held out his hand to shake and lowered his head properly. “Hi my name is Kise Ryota. Please call me Ryota.”  
He lowered his head to, then took his hand, shook, and held on. “Hi I’m Takao Kazunari. Call me Kaz.”  
“Hi Kaz. Do you like being Shin’s boyfriend?” Ryota asked as he pulled him down to lie on the bed with him.   
He got what he was doing. They would talk for a few minutes. He moved to lie next to him, up close. “Yes. Although he said no for a long time. I just kissed him every time anyway. He eventually said yes.”  
He heard a loud swear and the sound of someone getting fucked hard. He turned to watch Tetsu pound into Daiki over and over. He hissed as his already hard cock throbbed, “Fuck that’s amazing.”  
“Totally. When he goes dom on us we are in for a hard and long night.” Ryota was licking his lips as he watched.   
“Taiga.” was murmured by the small man.   
Taiga moved to behind him, his hands quickly making sure he was ready. One of his hands held his hip, the other his cock ready. “Tetsu still.”  
Tetsu stilled, deep in Daiki.   
Kaz stopped breathing as he watched Taiga sink into Tetsu. It was beyond anything. His hand found his cock and he started to move it as the trio beside him started to move together. Harder. Faster.  
He whimpered as Taiga leaned over Tetsu and started to kiss Daiki hard and wet. He felt a hand on his cock. He looked down and watched Ryota moved his hand out of the way.  
“I need to be fucked now Kaz.” Ryota begged. He nodded he could get with that. Ryota lay back on the bed next to Daiki and spread his legs wide. Kaz moved to kneel between them.   
He leaned over to look Ryota in the eyes. “You sure?”  
Ryota nodded over and over, “Take me Kaz. NOW.”  
Kaz took his cock in hand and moved to enter Ryota. He took it slow, savouring every single moment as he sunk into the hot, well lubed arse of one Kise Ryota.  
“Damn that’s fucking good.” He hissed as he sank in all the way.  
“Fuck yes.” Ryota panted. “Now move, hard and fast now.”  
Kaz needed something first. He looked into those gold eyes as he sunk as far as he could inside. Ryota squeezed around him. He hissed in delight as he leaned down and slowly brought his lips to kiss his new boyfriend. The kiss was short and lust filled on both sides. He knew why Tetsu was so addicted to this man. He was like sunshine.  
“Wow,” he whispered as he began to move in him, kissing over and over. “Fuck babe I can’t hold back.”  
Ryota begged under him, “HARDER. NOW.”  
He changed his angle as Ryota lay under him and fucked back just as hard, taking everything, until he had him arching his back and screaming his name under him. He was too close to care.   
He heard a scream from next to him. He opened his eyes and looked over to see Daiki panting, come all over his stomach as Tetsu and Taiga continued to pound into him.   
“Close.” Taiga grunted.  
“There.” Tetsu moaned.  
He watched them come together, Tetsu deep in Daiki, Taiga deep in Tetsu. As he wondered what that would feel like to be in the middle, he suddenly knew he couldn’t hold back anymore.  
He watched Ryota with his eyes. He was as close as he was. A couple more slams and Ryota came all over his chest and stomach.  
The intense squeezing of his cock sent him over the edge. He shoved deep inside and came hard and long inside him. “FUCK.”  
He collapsed on top of his boyfriend. Ryota snuggled into him to, kissing anywhere he could get to, he panted with him.  
“fuck that was lush.” Ryota sighed into his hair. “Thank you Kaz. Mind you can’t wait to be in the middle. It looked amazing.”  
He snorted into his neck, raised his head to look over at the trio next to them, huffing and puffing. Daiki was grinning widely. Tetsu was gulping for breath. Taiga was close and tight in him over Daiki. He watched as Taiga moved in and out a few times and leaned down to kiss Tetsu. Daiki moaned about being left out and the kiss was moved to him. He knew they wanted a three-way kiss, he could see it in Tetsu’s eyes, but Tetsu was too short.  
Ryota moved under him. He moved out of his hot home, and let him go. Ryota moved to kiss Tetsu with all the love and need that he needed. Ryota pulled back to look at him, “Kiss him to Kaz.”  
He sighed in need and joined their tongues. It was so wonderful kissing Tetsu too. He moved closer and let him know he was so happy to be here. The kiss slowed down.  
“That was amazing. What’s next?” he smirked at his new boyfriends.

Midorima Shintaro watched so closely as he rubbed his cock through his trousers. He was so close to coming. He watched them all moved together, it looked so good.  
He wanted to be on that bed with them to. He couldn’t have moved in a million years. He finally understood they did want him to. It was just too overwhelming right now.  
He heard Kaz ask what’s next after he three-way kissed Ryota and Tetsuya. He rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s eagerness. Taiga, Daiki and Ryota all snorted. Tetsuya smiled.   
“You want to be in the middle don’t you?” Tetsuya asked him.  
“Hell yes. It looked amazing.” Kaz admitted smirking widely.   
“It was.” Tetsuya told him. “You do it with Daiki and Ryota if they don’t mind.”  
Taiga stood from the bed. “Who wants a wash before?”  
They all said yes.   
Kaz looked over at him. “You ok Shin-chan?”  
He felt himself go bright red, he nodded.   
“You look too hot Shinatro.” Tetsuya told him. “I think you need to strip and cool off.”  
He shuddered. Wanted to run away from being the centre of their attention.   
Taiga came back with warm wet flannels for them and passed them out. “Was Shin going to strip too?”  
He came over and put a flannel next to him. “For later.”  
Shintaro could feel all their eyes just watching him as they cleaned up. He knew he couldn’t put it off any more.  
He grabbed the bottom of his dark green shirt, and undid the buttons swiftly. He slipped it off his body, folded it and put it on the floor. He then grabbed the bottom of his orange t-shirt and dragged it off to. He folded it and added it to the pile.   
He reached for his belt, undid it. Felt his wallet and phone still in his pockets. So got rid of them, before undoing his slacks and pushed them down his legs. He took of his socks at the same timed. Folded them and put them aside. He was now in only his boxers.   
“Don’t stop.” Kaz smirked widely at him.   
He glared at him, and slowly took of his boxers. He added them to the pile and then looked down at his very hard and painful cock.  
The moans of delight from around the room made him feel amazingly calm.   
“That looks painful Shintaro. Want us to help you with it?” Tetsuya licked his lips as he starred right at him.   
Shintaro wasn’t sure he could go that far yet.   
“It may look like he’s close to coming but like everything about him. He prides himself on the fact he can hold back for a very long time.” Kaz told them all. “I think he built up his ability to last watching you guys for years, and not touching himself until he was alone later.”  
“TAKAO.” He growled at him. “Stop it.”  
“Shin-chan baby. It’s not like you will tell them anyway. You are so bad at telling them anything intimate. So lets work on overcoming it together. You must want one of us to help you right now. I can do it. But I think you need to understand you have four men here who would love to help you.”  
“Hey Shin.” Daiki came off the bed and knelt at his feet. “We don’t mind if you don’t want to be included yet. We would like to watch you masturbate for us this time. Please?”  
“Even better idea.” Tetsuya smiled evilly at him. “We all do it together.”  
Daiki smirked widely and dropped his hand to his cock, and started, “Get to it then.”  
Ryota bounced off the bed, pushed Daiki out of the way so he could kneel at his feet too. Then he stroked his cock grinning like an idiot at Shintaro, “Fuck good idea.”  
Tetsuya moved to kneel between them, his hand on his cock as he silently watched everyone.  
Taiga had been leaning on the wall came and knelt down behind them and started with a grunt.  
Kaz knelt down to. His hand on his cock as he watched them all to. “Nice idea Tetsu.”  
Shintaro gulped hard as he watched them all around him, masturbating. All had to do was touch himself. To unclasp his hands from the chair arms. He needed to do this.   
“Please Shintaro.” Tetsuya begged him. “Come with us.”  
He kept his eyes only on Tetsuya’s pale blue ones. He looked so happy just stroking himself for him.   
He whimpered as he saw Tetsuya lick his lips again. He needed to come so much.  
He let go of the arm. His left hand dropped to his crotch, where his cock was throbbing in need. He bit his lip as he forced his eyes to stay open, to watch just Tetsuya right now.   
He squeezed his cock, shuddered as his body slowly gave into it. He moved his hand slowly at first, matching Tetsuya’s. He licked his lips as he drooled, wondering what they would taste like.  
“Fuck Shin. Your beautiful.” Daiki told him, as he leaned closer, speed up.  
He sighed as let his eyes see everyone. He whimpered at the looks of lust and love that filled the men surrounding him.   
It finally clicked. They were all his boyfriends now. They wanted him with everything they had.   
“Fuck.” Kaz moaned. “Close.”  
He was almost there. He sped up his movements moved his hips against the chair giving him pressure.   
He listened to the sound of them all stroking themselves for him. The sounds were down right dirty. The harsh breathes of five men, all close and begging.  
“There.” Daiki moaned as he knelt up and came over his hands and Shintaro’s right leg.  
“FUCK.” Ryota screamed as he came over his left leg.   
Kaz moved, stood up and leaned over him and came all over his stomach. “DAMN.”  
Taiga moved and came quietly over his legs too.  
Tetsuya grinned as he smoothly stood up and by passed every one and “Come with me Shintaro.”  
He whimpered, sped up his hand. The smell of their come all over him sent him over the edge.   
His balls constricted and he came hard and fast all over his hand and stomach.   
He gulped for breath, but kept his eyes on Tetsuya as his hand moved faster too. Tetsuya came all over his chest, his neck and splattered his face. Hitting his glasses.  
“Damn fuck that was amazing Shin.” Daiki eagerly told him.  
He sighed in relief. He’d done it. He’d started to accept them as his boyfriends. He smiled down at his boyfriends. “Thanks.”  
He was hugged hard and fast by everyone. Except Taiga.   
“Let him go. I think we should let him go and get cleaned up.” Taiga told them.   
“Yes let him go idiots.” Tetsuya spanked three peoples arses, “I thought you three were going to play? Taiga see to Shintaro then come back. I think it’s time to fuck you.”  
Shintaro nearly started to shiver at the orders in Tetsuya’s voice. He’d heard it before, a few times. But now it was meant for him to.  
A hand was put in front of his eyes. Taiga smiled at him. He took it and let him lead him to the bathroom, grabbing his flannel on the way.  
He stood in front of the sink and starred at his come soaked body. It was everywhere, starting to dry. It should feel gross. Instead it felt like he was home. Even his glasses had been hit. He took them off and turned on the warm water to rinse them off.   
“Hey I found some cleaner for your glasses.” Taiga spoke softly as he put a small box full of cleaning stuff on the sink for him.   
He frowned at the very fuzzy man next to him. “Thanks.”  
“My dad where them for watching TV.” He told him as he wet another flannel. “May I help you?”  
He nodded. Taiga dropped to his knees and started to clean of his feet and legs.   
He got his glasses sorted, put them back on. Ah that was better. He glared at Taiga. “Why aren’t you going back?”  
“Tetsu’s going to take my virginity. I love making it good for everyone. I sort of forgot they could do it for me too. I think I’m nervous.”  
Shintaro got it. “When he’s in this sort of mood. Its stunning to watch and see what he will come up with next. He can be harder than Akashi at times.”  
“True. I love him so much. It’s so easy to love you all.” Kagami admitted as he started to clean his thighs.  
“Ohh.” Shintaro got it, “You’re poly to.”  
“Of course.” Kagami grinned up at him. “I grew up in Los Angeles. There are so many different sexualities there. Not usually spoken of on the court but one of the teams Tatsuya and I loved playing against was called the Poly Idiots. They weren’t very good, but their love for each other was easy to see. When I came back here and started school with Tetsu I started to watch some of your early matches. They all shone so brightly how amazingly good you all were. But I could see how much love you all had for each other. It was clear. Now I feel really lucky to be allowed to be part of you all as a player and a lover. It makes me feel right in my heart.”  
Shintaro just stared at Kagami in shock. He felt his mouth drop open, and he just glared at those gorgeous red eyes who looked up at him. He didn’t know what to think.  
Kagami stood and reached out and closed his mouth. “I know you’re not ready for me to kiss you yet. So don’t tempt me.”  
Kagami rinsed his flannel and then started to clean the rest of him off.   
Shintaro used his to clean his hardening cock. He finished washing his face. He stood back and saw Kagami stood waiting for him. He looked at the floor and blushed deeply.  
“You do know what we just did in coming on you?” Kagami asked as he rinsed out the flannel he’d been using.  
“What?”  
“We just claimed you as our boyfriend.”  
He blushed harder.   
Kagami held out his hand, “Come on they want my arse. You ready to go back and watch them have their evil ways with me?”  
He wasn’t quite sure how to respond so he stayed silent, but reached for his hand, to let him led him back to the bedroom.   
If he’d have been left alone he might have just curled up on the sofa and hid. Tetsuya had made sure he would not run away by sending Kagami with him.   
He had to admit as he was dragged back to the dark and smelly room, he loved Kagami’s mothering side. It made him adorable.  
“Welcome back Taiga, Shin.” Kise bounced over to them, nothing he could do would prevent the glomp from happening. 

Taiga glared at Ryota as he held on tightly.  
“You love it.” He teased as he finally let go with a laugh.  
“I thought you three were going to fuck?”  
“We needed a rest. The idea of watching you take Tetsu is much more enticing.” Daiki smirked and licked his lips. “What took you so long?”  
He didn’t respond. He just pushed Shin towards his chair, let go of his hand and went to kneel on the bed in front of Tetsu. “I’m ready.”  
He watched him nod. He had an open bottle of lube in one hand.   
“Will you do me like I do you?” he asked nervously.  
Tetsu immediately stopped and glared at him. “Really?”  
“Of course. It seems silly to only do it to others.” He admitted as he lay down around Tetsu and waited for him to move.  
“What’s he asking for?” Daiki asked as he lay down beside Tetsu, pushed his leg slightly wider.   
Ryota laid on the other side. “Hey Kaz, come get a good view.”  
“Then I will need help. My hand is too small too fist you properly. Daiki, Ryota will you help by using one of your fingers each, when I ask you for them.” Tetsu dictated as he dropped his finger to his hole. “Taiga ready?”  
“Yes go for it.” He assured him.  
The first finger slipped in. It felt less invasive than his vibrator, which he’d bought to use on Tetsu and played with himself.   
“Fuck he’s not even showing it.” Kaz moaned from where he was lying on top of Ryota.  
“Of course, he has vibrators. But it’s not very large. I like it when he uses it and his cock in me.” Tetsu told them, “I think later I’m going to do this to you Daiki, I think your arse would look amazing filled with two cocks.”  
Taiga nearly laughed as he watched Daiki shiver in need. He hoped he was the other cock in him.  
“FUCK.” Daiki moaned loudly and grabbed his leg hard and started to rub off on him. “Get on with this.”  
Tetsu smirked evilly as he went back to fucking his finger in and out of his arse. He loved his evil genius.   
“Damn. Tetsu.” He hissed as his fingers moved from two to three. He panted as it got better and better.  
“Shin you can’t see from there. Shift this is stunning.” Kaz spoke loudly.  
He felt the bed dip more and he knew he’d joined them too. He couldn’t stand this slow build up. He knew he usually took it slow but he was gaging for more. So hissed eagerly, “More Tetsu. Harder.”  
It felt amazing as Tetsu started to twist his hand, curving his fist as he slipped in four fingers. His cock was dripping now. He’d been avoiding his sweet spot. But now he was wide open under his hand, he curved his hand and his fingers stoked him.  
“FUCK.” He screamed in pleasure. He was close to losing it, he had to warn him or this would be over too fast. “Close.”  
“I know Taiga-kun. You look so amazing spread out like this all because of my hand in you. I can’t wait to feel this tightness on my cock.” Tetsu teased him. “Daiki, Ryota please put your fingers ready.”  
He grunted as he felt their hands touch him there to. His eyes were jammed shut, as Tetsu fucked him harder and harder with his hand, he was so close to blowing now.  
“NOW.” Tetsu spoke loudly.   
Taiga felt their wide fingers slip in as deeply as possible and hold still. Then Tetsu pulled back on his and twisted his fist deep into him, angled to hit his sweet spot.  
It was too overwhelming. He let go totally and screamed as he came hard all over his boyfriends.  
He gasped in his breath and slowly opened his eyes to see Ryota and Daiki fighting over cleaning his come up as they licked him clean. He smiled down at Tetsu as he grinned widely up at him.  
“That was stunning.” Kaz told him with a big grin. “You look like you’re in need of a nap.”  
He yawned and rubbed his hands over his eyes.   
Tetsu climbed up to kneel at his head and leaned down to kiss him deeply. He sighed as he kissed him over and over showing how much he loved his partner.   
“That was my thank you for allowing me to be with them to. You are deep in my heart Taiga for ever. My open hearted beloved.”  
He blushed and smiled up at him. “And you in mine Tetsu. Once I wake up you can fuck me more.”  
Tetsu smirked, “I look forward to it. So sleep. I’ll sort Shintaro and Kaz out. Sleep well Beloved.”  
Taiga closed his eyes, and smiled widely as he let sleep claim him swiftly.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagami took the mug of coffee he’d just made for himself, out to the balcony so his call didn’t wake anyone up. He found his father’s number and called him.   
He checked the time difference on the phone as he waited to be connected. Sometimes international calls were clearer than local. It was five-thirty am here, so it was about one-thirty pm there.  
“Hello Son.” His father’s voice broke into the dawn that was waking up around him.  
“Hello Dad.” He replied in English. “Did you have a good day?”  
“Actually it went better than expected. I’m watching the end of the basketball. I won’t tell you the score. I know you’ll be watching it later.” Kagami Tobio teased him.  
“Thanks. Is it a good one?”  
“Ok. Not breath taking. But what we expected.”  
“Ok. I’ll probably watch it at the weekend.” He told him, “Hey dad thanks for sorting Aomine out last night.”  
“I liked him. He seemed a good man. Is he is taking us up on staying there as long as possible?” Tobio asked him.  
“Actually I have two things to say about him. I’m going to go with the smallest first. Well Kise was already here when Aomine turn up. Tetsu and I kind of asked him to be our partner. He was overwhelmed to be back with Tetsu and accepted us both.”  
“OMG my son is in a ménage!” his dad teased happily from the other side of the ocean. Sometimes he was so happy his dad wasn’t here to ruffle his hair. Other times he hated him not being here to do it.  
“I’m not finished. Tetsu told you he used to go out with both Kise and Aomine?”  
“Of course Tetsu and I have had some deep conversations whilst you are out. Ohh I see where this is going. You asked Aomine to join you too?”  
“Yes. He was ecstatic, I’ve never seen him smile so beautifully. After bed Midorima called, he’d had an argument with Takao. Takao came round and we got them sorted. We sort of asked them as well. So I seem to now have six boyfriends.” He told him honestly. He knew his dad wasn’t going to be shocked. He could always be totally honest with him.  
“I’m looking forward to talking to your new boyfriends. So that was number one. What’s number two?” His dad asked softly.  
“Daiki, after listening to another friend who’d survived similar abuse and who got away. Well he finally said no more. He isn’t going home.”  
“You want to know if I’m ok with him basically moving in with you as your partner.”  
“Well can I let him?” he already knew what his dad would say. He knew him well enough by know. He just never assumed with him.  
“No problem. I am more than happy for him to move in. I think it will stop me worry about you being there all alone. I know you have Tetsu. But he can’t stay I know that. My suggestion is that we swap rooms. You move into mine. Put my things in the box room. You do know that I really don’t mind who stays over as long as you’re safe.” Tobio told his son.  
Taiga felt his cheeks go red. “Yes even with new boyfriends, I am being patient and not rushing. I think you will love Midorima. He’s like you, intelligence wise. He wants to be a doctor. He also hasn’t actually agreed yet. He has always just watched from the side-lines without taking part or admitting he loves them. Only it’s really clear how much he loves them. His eyes say it all.”  
“I can’t wait to talk to him. Will you be moving Aomine in today?”  
“Yes, we are all still off school so it makes sense to use the people around to help.” He told him.  
“Well go get their breakfast cooked Taiga. I’m missing your cooking. Give my love to everyone. Good morning Taiga.”  
“Good morning Dad.” He rang off, finished his coffee. He walked back in to start breakfast. It’s a good thing he always kept the cupboards and fridge over stocked. He was going to have to do some shopping later, with Aomine. After he found out what he ate for breakfast. 

Shintaro woke quickly. He sat up and felt around for his glasses, put them on and then looked around the room he was on the floor with a pillow and blanket. He remembered he was at Kagami’s apartment. Not for the first time. He and Takao had stayed a couple of times after meals and basketball had gone on too late to get home.   
This was the first time he’d been in Kagami’s room. He looked at the bed. Aomine was sprawled out fast asleep, with Kise curled up on his left and Kuroko on his right. They were still naked and gorgeous.   
Not that he would ever admit that. He looked at his boyfriend, also sprawled asleep next to him. He was also still naked. He tried not to remember Takao having sex with them.   
He sighed as he remembered the masturbation session that had happened after. He felt his cheeks go bright red as he remembered.   
He grabbed his slacks and t-shirt. Dressed and went to the bathroom. He swilled his face.  
As he came out of the room, he heard music from the kitchen. He followed the sound and smiled to himself as he watched Kagami move around the kitchen, hips moving to the beat, singing softly.  
He didn’t know the tune. But music like this was more Takao forte. Takao was an amazing singer and dancer. When they went to Karaoke all he could do was watch. He knew it turned his boyfriend on when he went bright red at every subtle thrust of his hips.  
He knew if he told Kagami he was there the other man would be red too. He was easily embarrassed. Shin loved saying things to set him off. His glares as his body went red made him wish Kagami was his too.  
Well he got after last night he was technically his boyfriend now. Even if he hadn’t agreed or disagreed, yet. He sighed and stopped that train of thought.  
“Are you sure those moves match the song?” he teased to let him know he wasn’t alone as he cooked breakfast for the hordes who seemed to be have all stayed last night.   
“Ekkkkkk.” yelped a high voice from Kagami. He spun round and growled. “Bastard. Shin. Stop grinning like an idiot.”  
He watched him go bright red. Then his eyes seemed to go evil. He went to take a step away from him. He came up against the counter. He watched Kagami moved closer. Before he could move away Kagami had slipped a hand up to his neck and he was pulled down to meet his lips on his.   
The kiss was only a few seconds long. But Shintaro went as red as a tomato. He tried to move his head away, but he had forgotten that Kagami was strong.  
Kagami grinned widely at him as he stroked the sensitive skin at his nape. He then whispered, “Don’t worry baby. I won’t push you for more until you’re ready. I am patient Shin.”  
“Err.” He tried to respond, bright red again, eyes on the floor as his heart raced.  
Kagami leaned up again, this time the kiss was on his cheek.   
Kagami let go and stepped back. “Will you help as normal?”  
He nodded and moved to wash his hands.  
“Why are you kissing Midorima?”   
The voice behind them made them both jump. He spun around to see Kiyoshi smirking widely, holding Hyuga’s hand on one side and Sakurai’s on the other. Hyuga was the one growling at him. Kuroko had warned them that the three were staying in the other bedroom. So that if they met during the night they didn’t freak out.  
“Umm probably for the same reason your finally holding Kiyoshi’s hand. Congratulations Sakurai. You’re lucky to have those two.” Kagami smiled as he went and started washing his hands before go to the fridge and getting more out.  
Shintaro watched Sakurai go bright red and look at the floor, “I’m sorry.”  
“Hey Sakurai, Daiki says you’re a good cook. Want to help Shin and I finishing breakfast?” Kagami asked.   
Shintaro went to the now free sink. He pulled his worn tape from his fingers, binned it, and then washed his hands. He’d replace it after they’d finished cooking and showered.   
“Is Takao here too?” Hyuga asked as he and Kiyoshi started to get out the items to lay the table.   
“Yes.” He told him, as he whisked more batter for Kagami to cook.   
“Don’t push him Hyuga. Kaz has agreed to join us permanently. Shin needs time. From our point of view we are now six. Can you guys still come to Daiki’s? We’d like to get him moved out as soon as possible?” Kagami asked them.  
“Of course. Are we going to hire a truck to bring his boxes in?” Kiyoshi asked, as he squeezed around Shintaro to grab the plates from the shelf above him. He stayed still as he felt the other man touch him. He was unsure how he felt about others.  
He knew Aomine and Kuroko were totally open in who they chose as partners. Even Kise was more open than him. He knew he wasn’t. He knew he was in love with six men. Kagami he was getting there. He had definitely got off watching them with others. But he wasn’t up for actually being with others himself.   
Kiyoshi moved away once he had his items.  
“Umm, we should get some boxes for packing his stuff on the way to his place. We could pick up the rickshaw on the way and use it for the heaviest boxes. We can take turns pushing it.” He told them.  
“Good thinking.” Daiki yawned as he walked in wearing only basketball shorts, running his hands through his hair. “Ryota, Kaz and Tetsu are in the shower. Morning Hyuga, Kiyoshi.”  
Shintaro froze as Aomine came to him and hugged him from behind, “Morning Shin.”  
“Morning Ao… Daiki.” He went bright red as he used his first name. He shouldn’t get wound up by that. They were boyfriends. They were supposed to be less formal. So he hugged him back.  
Aomine smirk was wide and happy as he hugged him again before letting go. Shin thought he survived it until Aomine moved to kiss Kagami. The kiss was a deep claim of his lips, and as they parted Aomine slapped Kagami’s arse. Kagami growled and went bright red.  
Aomine’s smirk got bigger, “Morning sexy Ryo. You look totally eatable.”  
Aomine wrapped his arms around Ryo’s blushing shoulders as he leaned into the smaller man.  
“Aomine…sorry.” Sakurai blushed and didn’t pull away from the all over thing that Aomine usually only did to Kuroko. Sakurai continued working as he just adjusted to Aomine holding him.   
“So do I get a morning kiss from my Ryo?” Aomine asked of Sakurai’s boyfriends.   
Shin thought he was asking for too much. He kept his eyes on them anyway. Kuroko had told him why Sakurai was here. It was a good plan to give him someone who understood him, for when he was at school. He’d also said the other man had a crush on their boyfriend and watching them kiss had been hot. That they had told him if he wanted to be with them he could.  
He’d played against him a few times. He was a very good shooter. He was also very tough. He liked him. Not that he’d ever actually talked to him.  
“Now that’s an interesting request. Junpei do you mind? I mean watching them yesterday was hot.” Kiyoshi stopped and turned to watch them.  
Junpei looked at the floor, took a deep breath and walked over and leaned next to Kiyoshi, to watch, “You may kiss him. He is our boyfriend now though so you can’t go beyond. But kissing is fine. Aomine I know he’s your friend at school and he’s looking after you when you need it. But I worry too. Would you keep an eye on him and protect him from idiots? For that you may kiss him when you both want.”  
“I already do. He’s my good friend. I will double my protection now though. It probably means I’ll have to attend practice more. But I’m getting there too. Thanks Hyuga. Thanks Kiyoshi.” Aomine seriously told them. Then he turned back to Sakurai. “Morning Ryo.”  
“Morning Aomine.” Sakurai sighed as he leaned forward and then Aomine was kissing him just as deeply as he just had Kagami.  
Shin now knew why Kuroko had said it was hot watching them. He fidgeted as he watched them kiss totally engrossed in them both.   
“Told you, they were hot.” Kuroko spoke next to him.  
He jumped and turned to glare at him. It gave him something to do other than watching. He knew he was bright red as he got back to cooking breakfast.  
“Shintaro.” Kuroko asked softly. “May I give you a good morning kiss?”  
He went bright red and looked at the floor. He nodded. Kuroko did all the work and put his hand on his shoulder and stood up on tiptoes. The kiss was a short peck on the cheek.   
“Morning.” He whispered.  
“Morning Tetsuya.” He replied.  
He almost yelped as he was grabbed from behind. “Morning Shin-chan. Do I get a morning kiss too?” Takao loudly spoke from behind him. He could feel him grinning into his back.  
“I’m cooking.” He tried to stave off the inevitable with Takao.   
“Tut tut…stop stalling baby.” Takao moaned into his back.  
Shintaro sighed put the items in his hands down, wiped his hands on a cloth then turned to his boyfriend. He lifted his hand and cupped the others cheek and leaned down to kiss him softly.   
Takao quickly took the kiss deep and Shintaro shivered in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him tight to him. He loved kissing his boyfriend.  
“Wow that’s lush. Make him beg Shin.” Kise loudly begged from close by.  
“Yes it’s hot. Get on with it.” Aomine joined in.  
He broke the kiss and turned to former teammates, good friends and now boyfriends. He grinned as he told them, “IDIOTS. “

Aomine Daiki sighed as he unlocked the front door of his father’s house. He hadn’t thought of it as home since his mother had died. Not since the beatings had started.   
The knowledge that this was his last visit made him feel strong. He looked up at the clock in the entranceway. It was ten am. His father was at work. It was Friday, so his grandfather was visiting friends.   
He stood back and let the others in the door. “Come on in everyone. Follow me.”  
He didn’t bother taking his shoes off. He walked through to his bedroom and walked in. The only things he wanted were in this room. He started to open his wardrobe and grabbed his school clothes and started to pull them off the hangers.  
Behind him Kaz and Tetsu were making up the boxes. He grabbed one and started to put his clothes into it.  
“Is there anything outside the room that you don’t want?” Taiga asked box in hand.   
“No” he thought then remembered, “Yes my basketball shoes and balls are in the cupboard inside the door.”  
“I’ll get them” Taiga patted him on the back and left him to it.  
“Daiki are you going to leave a note for you grandfather?”  
“No. I don’t want to leave anything he can use to find me on. I’ll call him when he gets home later and explain everything.” He told him. He remembered something he did want though. He walked to the living room and opened a cupboard and dug around to find the photo and frame.   
He looked at the last photo of him and his mum. He’d been eleven. She was watching him play ball. He stood and walked back to his room to put in safely in the box of clothes.  
“I think we are done.” Taiga spoke from the doorway.  
Daiki looked around his now empty room. It really hadn’t taken long to pack up his few belongings. “Did you get my stuff from my bathroom?”  
“Done and packed.” Shin told him a large box in his arms ready to go.  
Once they had got the boxes out and into the rickshaw. Apart from the couple of light ones they were carrying. He walked back to the front door.  
He relocked it. He stood and took the keys off of his chain around his neck. He slid them through the post hole. He heard them clash on the wooden floor.   
He stood looking at the floor as he realised it was over. He never had to come back here. He was moving on without being beaten anymore.   
“You ok?” Tetsu asked from right next to him.   
He jumped and nodded.  
Tetsu held out his hand, “Let’s go home.”  
He looked at it, then turned away from the house and took Tetsu’s small warm hand in his, “Yes. Home sounds good.”  
He walked away surrounded by his boyfriends and friends. He was ready to move on.  
Shin moved to walk next to him, asked very softly, “How are you going to afford to continue at Too? If you need a loan until you get sorted. I can probably help.”  
Daiki sighed. He’d never talked about this before. “I have a trust fund that will probably last until I hit University. I will have to go with sports scholarships then. My mum was a very sought-after accountant. I was their only child born when she was forty-two.”   
“If you need help in getting it reorganised. I moved mine to an independent holder recently. My father was not happy but it was set up to give me living money as well as school fees and clothing.” Shin whispered to him.  
“Shin is he abusing you?” Daiki growled quietly to his taller boyfriend. Tetsu pulled on his hand. “Hey give us a few.”  
Tetsu nodded and walked off with the others giving him and Shin alone time.  
He moved to hold both Shin’s hands and glared over into his tear filled eyes. “Tell me what happened. Please Shin. I hate the idea of you being there with those idiots. They have never been accepting of your sports. So please tell me what’s going on.”  
“I told him, I was gay. Simply put, it didn’t go well. There’s no way he would ever accept Kaz. So I started planning the worst case scenario. Him kicking me out. When it happens I wouldn’t have to hunt for money suddenly. I’ll just move out and not care anymore.”  
“Is that why your bag has enough clothes for more than a week in. So you don’t have to go home?” Daiki had always thought Shin was just in need of lots of changes of clothes. He’d always had more than needed.  
“Yes.” Shin admitted looking at the floor.  
“You don’t need to tell them yet. But please keep me updated, I worry about you. I love you.” Daiki admitted. He grabbed his hand and walked them to join the others as they waited close by.  
“You ok Shintaro?” Tetsu asked.  
“Its nothing. We were talking trust funds.” Shintaro told them part of the problem. His boyfriend was far too good at moving the light off of himself. He was going to work on him. It would be long but it would be worth it.  
“Are you going to be able to continue at Too?” Taiga got it immediately.  
“Yes. My mum made sure I had a good trust fund before she died. As I just told Shin. I will probably have to look for sports scholarships to go to Uni. I will be fine.” He told them.  
“Is it your dad who is the executor?” Tetsu asked worried.  
“No she made sure it wasn’t him. It’s a lawyer friend of hers. So nothing changes. I just ring her later and tell her I finally moved out.” He told them. “Hey when we go back to school it won’t be good to have Kaz and Shin sleeping on the floor. Have you seen the amount of books Shin uses to do his homework? Getting a bigger bed will take a while.”  
Taiga nodded then agreed, “Yes not fair to be on the floor. Until we sort out a bed. I am more than happy for you two to use my room. My dad told me we should swap rooms. After we get this lot home, Daiki, you and I are going shopping. Don’t moan. A little bird told me you love Teriyaki Chicken. I haven’t cooked it before. So you have to come make sure I get the right stuff.”  
“Ryota and I can start on that. Shintaro, you two are staying the night again aren’t you?”  
“If you don’t mind.” Shin softly confirmed.  
The fact that Taiga had readily given Shina and Kaz somewhere to stay to made him feel better about making sure Shin was safe too. Daiki sighed happy, he squeezed Shin’s hand in his, “Thank you all for making me feels safe and home.”  
Shin nodded and looked away. Ryota grinned widely. Tetsu smiled at him. Kaz and Taiga smirked. Ryo went red and muttered I’m sorry to the floor. Kiyoshi grinned reached over and ruffled his hair.   
Hyuga sighed and then loudly. “Well you’re the one who made it happen. We will all be here no matter what comes next to help you through it.”  
Daiki smiled widely as they walked towards home, beyond happy right now. Then as he squeezed Shin’s hand he thought of something else. So he started talking again, needing to know as much as possible about his new boyfriends, “Hey Kaz why are you Kaz when your Kazunari?”  
Kaz groaned as he looked at the floor, “Kaz is cooler isn’t it?”  
“Way cooler.” Ryota agreed, “But I like Kazu too.”  
“Don’t call me that. I hate it.”  
Shin grinned and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “His mum named him after his dad and Grandfather, and great-grandfather. I can see why he hates any of their versions. He is definitely a full on Kaz to me.”  
“Shin-chan my beloved savior. I love you.” Kaz marched over and shoulder-nudged Shin before walking there.   
Shin went so red it was funny. Daiki started to giggle at him. “You need to work on your ability to respond properly Shin.”  
“DIE.” Shin growled at him.  
“See that’s it Shin Baby.” Daiki laughed at him. “He’s right though, I love you too.”  
“Hey Shin, I love you.” Ryota giggled as he joined them.  
“Yes Shintaro. I live you too.” Tetsu smirked evilly at him.  
“I love you Shin.” Taiga added last as he moved to walk closer to him.  
Shin kept on walking, his face so red he thought it might bleed. He muttered quietly, “I hate you all.”  
“Great now we just have to work on you saying the right thing.” He teased him more.  
“Idiots.” Was muttered.   
Everyone laughed it made them all feel better. He liked seeing all his boyfriends laugh together.


	13. Chapter 13

After getting the boxes inside, Hyuga and Kiyoshi had left them to it. Saying they had to escort Sakurai home, and meet his family. The three had gone swiftly leaving them to sort the apartment out by themselves.   
The doorbell went as they unpacked Daiki’s stuff from the boxes. Taiga was putting all his clothes in a separate pile to rewash as he wasn’t happy with how clean they were. Daiki was growling that they were fine. Tetsu was giggling softly at their bickering. Shin was rolling his eyes and Kaz was full out laughing. Ryota smirked widely. It was nice to hear them talking so engrossed in something other than basketball.   
Shin left them with a tch to see who was there. Ryota giggled as he stacked Daiki boxes of basketball shoes in the bottom of the large wardrobe in this, their new room. He needed to call Kagami-san later, after his day at work and thank him for giving Daiki this fresh start and not chasing him away either.   
“Ryota.” Shin’s loud voice came from the doorway, “It’s for you.”  
“Me?” he frowned, he’d told no one where he was having his holiday. Not even his mother. He hated being a recognised model. It was exhausting. Shin moved out of the way and behind him were stood a fuming Kasamatsu-senpai and Moriyama-senpai. “Oh fuck.”  
He stood and walked over, holding his hand out to them both. Moriyama took it and smiled slightly. He could see Kasamatsu’s anger in his clenched fist. He was in for it he knew. So he took a deep breath readied himself for it.   
“Where the hell have you been. You were supposed to be at training camp IDIOT?” Kasamatsu-senpai growled at him. “They called and said you were missing and haven’t been seen for five days, even your Mum and manager don’t know where you are. SO WHY ARE you moving in here?”  
Ryota felt tears come to his eyes and he started shaking. He stuttered, “Ummm.”  
“Were you supposed to be at a training camp Ryota?” Tetsu asked him with a concerned frown.  
“Yes he was. It’s still going on so he needs to get himself together. Moriyama and I will be escorting his annoying ass there and making sure he stays put this time.” Kasamatsu told them.  
He looked at the floor. He didn’t want to go. Not because he was now back with them. No there was a worse reason. His knees gave out. He went to the floor. He begged, “don’t make me.”  
“Oi Kasamatsu. What has been happening at your school to make my boyfriend act so scared?” Daiki growled in his face.  
Kasamatsu growled back, “How the hell would I know, I’m here in Tokyo at uni now idiot Aomine. What do you mean boyfriend? He’s always covered with girls. And from what I heard from Imayoshi, so are you.”  
Daiki made to growl a reply. Tetsu got there first. “Shut up both of you.”  
Ryota felt the tears hit hard and fast as he shuddered, wiping his eyes again. He felt someone kneel down next to him and he was soon wrapped in Taiga’s arms. His hands smoothed slow calm circles on his back. He started crying harder. Hiccoughing as he just let go all over Taiga.   
“It’s alright Ryota. We won’t shout. When you’re ready, just tell us what happened. During Winter Cup you were so proud to be Kise of Kaijo, our amazing rival. So tell me what happen?” Taiga continued to rub his back slowly and spoke in a smooth calm voice.   
He felt Tetsu kneel next to him, and stroked his hair, “Yes tell us Ryota-kun.”  
He sobbed and sobbed instead. He moved and wrapped himself around Tetsu. He always felt better when holding this small but strong man.  
“Kaz would you make us all some tea, whilst we wait.” Shin asked as he came around and started to stroke his hair. Daiki came over with a small growled and knelt next to Taiga.  
“This really isn’t like my ball of sunshine, Ryota. I’m worried. Please tell us what is going on.” Daiki sighed as he leaned into him.  
“Hey come on Kise.” Moriyama softly spoke, “Come on you know you can tell us anything. We aren’t upset that you have a boyfriend. We would have helped if you’d told us. We care for our beloved junior lots. So what happened to shake that beautiful all out person who loves basketball so much?”  
“Yes do I have to hit someone for you?” Kasamatsu asked carefully coming over too. “I don’t mind if you go out with that idiot. But I will protect you from anyone.”  
“But Kasamatsu-senpai you left. I can’t handle all of the fans who flock around me everywhere without you there to chase them away. I couldn’t take it any longer. I had to hide from everyone. Even at training camp they are always there watching and screaming. I couldn’t do it any longer. I was alone. I hate school right now.” He blurted out before he could stop himself.   
Kasamatsu gulped and went pale.   
“I see.” Shin frowned. “So the efforts that Akashi put in place to protect you in basketball and camps hasn’t been passed on. We need to speak to your old and new captains so we can plan something. We all know how you are with your fans. It must be exhausting without our help. Thank you Kasamatsu for protecting him until now.”  
Kaz came in with tray of mugs. Put them on the side. Then came to him and hugged him, kissing the top of his hair. He tried to smiled up at Kaz and failed. “Who’s your new captain babe?”  
“Hayakawa-senpai. He’s really good I like him.” He admitted.  
“Why is he hugging you too idiot?” Kasamatsu asked frowning big time.  
“Because… he started then stopped not knowing how to proceed.  
“I’ll explain.” Tetsu offered. “During our years at Teiko I started going out with Daiki when we were twelve. We also started to sleep with the other members of our team. Mostly Atsushi and Akashi and Shin. Ryota became our official third when we were fourteen. We split up before we graduated. All went to separate schools to try and move on. Only we never stopped being in love. I started going out with Kagami about three months ago. Kaz and Shin have been together since the start of school. This week we decided we were ready to try this again. So at the moment Ryota has the five men in this room as his boyfriends. After we speak to Atsushi and Akashi that will probably grow to eight. So do you think you can help him know you know the truth?”  
Moriyama smiled widely, “I bet the sex is astonishing. Your all poly?”  
Surprisingly it was Shin who answered, “Yes we are. You too?”  
“Absolutely, not Yukio though. He just has the hots for his junior idiot only.” He grinned as he poked Kasamatsu with his finger.  
“Yoshitaka. Shut up now. They don’t need to know that.” Kasamatsu glared at his friend, “Not that I would ever try anything. He needs a friend only. So how about I call Hayakawa and arrange a discussion with us all. Midorima do you still know what Akashi did to allow him to be left alone?”  
“Akashi is very dominating. He would just look at anyone who dared disturb our practice. They would run away. On camps he always allowed is to be ourselves. He would usually make sure we were the only patrons. He’d pay for our privacy out of his pocket.” Shin explained.   
“Well I can believe the starring. He’s got such an evil persona on court.” Kasamatsu told them.  
Daiki snorted. “He is a really amazing person. When he’s himself. We all love him stupidly.”  
“What do you mean himself?” Moriyama asked nervously.  
“There are two of them. As in he has a split personality. I think probably the five of us can tell who is who just by observing him.” Shin told them.  
“Should you really be telling us such intimate details of a man you say you love?” Kasamatsu asked him.  
“That’s why we can. He wouldn’t mind us talking about it.” Tetsu explained, “Now he’s back to himself, he is the most attentive brilliant man who would do anything for any of us.”  
“True.” Ryota added. “Is there any way I could avoid going too camp until we get this sorted. I’m needed here. It not me moving in. Its Daiki. He finally left home. I need to be here as much as possible.”  
“I have an idea. We will need to discuss it with Hayakawa-senpai of course.” Tetsu spoke looking at the floor.  
“What?” Daiki asked.  
“Well I think Kasamatsu and Moriyama should stay here in Tokyo. They can take Ryota to their training facility to work on whatever they see fit. After he comes back here to fight on the street courts against Shin and Daiki. Taiga can help too.”   
Everyone starred then smiled.  
“Good plan.” Shin smiled, “I can work on his shooting and help him play against Daiki.”  
“Do you think Hayakawa will agree?” Kaz asked. “We’re seeing Akashi on Tuesday, so we will add this to talk over with him?”  
Kasamatsu frowned, looked away as he thought it through. “I will advise him it’s a good plan. I’d rather stay here it would work better.”  
Ryota jumped from the floor and rushed to hug his adorable senpai. “Thank you.”  
“LET GO Idiot.” Kasamatsu growled at him.  
“But you deserve the biggest of hugs senpai.” He continued, holding on until Kasamatsu gave up and just let him hold him.  
“Oh how cute you look together.” Moriyama grinned at them.   
Kasamatsu tried to push him off. He let go and stole a quick kiss to his cheek before he stepped back totally. “Moriyama-senpai, do you think the rest of the team will handle me being honest about my boyfriends?”  
He watched with one eye as Kasamatsu went bright red, scrubbed his hand over where he had kissed him, before softly calling him an idiot again.  
“They already know I’m bi and Yukio is gay, so from that respect I don’t think they will care. If you show them you are still there to work hard, it won’t matter.” Moriyama told him, “I think they will probably be gobsmacked to start with. It’s more than just saying your gay.”  
“Actually Daiki and I are both bi. Hence we have had a few girlfriends in the past. I stopped going out with them years ago. They just like to swarm me all the time. I laugh and joked with them. But I always say no when asked. I love being with this lot so much better than being with girls.” He explained.  
“Yes his fans are very annoying when we are out on dates or even just playing ball. We keep having to run. Luckily only his basketball fans can ever run too. We’ve all yelled at them to leave him alone before.” Daiki added.  
“Tetsu is the best. He practices his misdirection on them. They tend to leave us alone after screaming in shock.” He finished.  
“Are you sure Akashi is the evil one?” Moriyama glared at Tetsu in shock.  
Shin rolled his eyes, as Taiga, Daiki, Kaz and he all burst out laughing.  
“Yes we have two evil geniuses on the generation of miracles. One who everyone sees and fears and our invisible man. I may have been vice-captain of the team, but I never held a chance against Tetsuya silent support. Thankfully he never even tried to take it from me. He was definitely the better option.”  
“But you and Akashi have something I could never have. That is not the way I play basketball.” Tetsu walked to Shin.  
“I know Tetsuya. But it is still the truth. So many people are so sure there were only five members of our team. Of the miracles. But there will always be six of us. We work best together.”  
“What about Taiga?” Tetsu asked him, blushing at shin’s words, and advoiding it.  
“I think it would be good to start including him as one of us now too. He is getting there. I look forward to playing with him too. Whilst working Ryota triple hard for not telling us what was going on. We should all play three on three until Atsushi and Akashi get here.”  
“Shincchi, you meanie.” Ryota squeaked, then turned to hug him hard. “Thank you. I will promise to do better with being open. I will also take any punishment willingly.”  
A phone went off. Taiga pulled his from his pocket. “It’s Dad. He’s free for his skype call. You want to join me in saying hello?”  
“Yes.” Ryota immediately answered. Daiki nodded and grinned.  
“Yes please.” Tetsu smiled with a small smile.  
“hell yes.” Kaz swiftly added.  
Shin’s was slower but still an enthusiastic, “Yes”  
Kasamatsu turned to him, and added “Go do it. We’ll go do a few chores, speak to Hayakawa and tell the rest of the team what’s happening. We’ll come back with a decision in a few hours.”  
“Thanks senpai’s.” Ryota was feeling less stressed as he walked them to the door. The both left without a word.  
“RYOTA.” Taiga shouted. “We’re waiting for you.”   
He ran back to the front room where everyone was around Taiga’s laptop.  
He leaned over the back of the sofa and starred as the screen in front of him resolved into person sat outside in the sun. He obviously hadn’t been expecting more than Taiga to appear.  
“Hello son.” He spoke in English.  
Ryota was quiet good at it. His mother was expert and had said being a model he should be too.  
“Hello Dad.” Taiga grinned hugely at the other man.  
“Oh wow we have the whole gang here today.” Kagami’s father grinned widely at everyone, and swapped to Japanese. “Hello Midorima, Takao, Aomine and Kise. It’s so good to actually see you all. I’m Kagami Tobio, so pleased to meet you all. Tetsu, my man, how are you and nigou?”  
Ryota grinned and waved as he took in the tall muscled man in front of him. He could see who he got his build and hair from. His eyes were so similar it was like looking at twins.  
“Kagami-san it’s great to see you again. I expect Nigou is being overfed and spoilt rotten right now by my Gran. She offered to watch him whilst we moved Daiki in. Seems you are not the only one to over feed him.” Tetsu smiled at Kagami-san.   
“He’s adorable. I’m allowed to spoil my grandkids.” Kagami-san grinned at him.  
Ryota liked him immediately, “You look just like Taiga. Are you sure you’re a doctor? You look like a basketball player too?”  
“Hello Kise-kun. Yes I’m a neurosurgeon. Which means I poke around in peoples’ brains and nervous system. I also love basketball almost as much as my son. All though I haven’t played in years. Damaged my knee in university. But hadn’t told that to Taiga until after my number two son Tatsuya taught him to play. I loved going to their matches here. Now I have to rely on the internet to watch you all on there. Can I say Kise-kun you are becoming an awesome player. Your match against Taiga and Tetsu had me on the edge of my seat.”  
“Tatsuya?” Ryota thought he knew the name, but wasn’t sure.  
“Himuro Tatsuya.” Kagami-san grinned at him. “I’ve been lucky to have Taiga’s best friend growing up as my second son.”  
“The one who’s at Yosen. Going out with Atsushi. Idiot.” Daiki joined in. “Hello Kagami-san. Thank you for letting me move in here.”  
“That’s ok Aomine-kun. You are all welcome to stay in our home any time you want to. I’m so proud that you said no. I’m relieved that Taiga isn’t there alone any longer. I think you both will support each other. It’s all good. Midorima-kun, Taiga told me you want to be a doctor too?”  
“ummm.” Shin blushed then looked at the man, “Yes. Neuro is fascinating subject. What sort of cases do you work with?”  
“I’m a surgeon and researcher on lots of different diagnoses. How about we have a more in depth talk later, if you’d like Midorima-kun?”  
Shin smiled widely and nodded, “I’d love that. I don’t often get to talk like that with my boyfriends. Um thank you for welcoming Kaz and I here too. I think we all would be fine if you called us by our first names. So I’m Shin, Takao is Kaz, Aomine is Daiki and Kise is Ryota. You already call Tetsuya his so it is fine.”  
Ryota watched the big grin on Kagami-san’s face get even bigger.   
“Thank you Daiki, Ryota, Shin and Kaz. So I think I should tell you what Tetsu already knows. I am fully ok with my son having a poly relationship, which I know may increase by another two or three when you get Akashi and Atsushi as well. As far as I’m concerned I’m not losing him to you. I’m gaining you as sons too. So I am delighted to be able to welcome you to our family.” Kagami-san leaned forward and grinned widely at them all  
Ryota felt totally in awe. He felt his eyes tear up.   
“And I look forward to meeting you all very soon.”  
“Oh Dad does that mean your ops are on?”  
“Yes beloved number one son. I’ll be arriving in six days’ time.” Kagami-san grinned even bigger. “So I don’t mind using the box room now. We may need to have a discussion about if the flat is big enough.”  
“I think it is home so we shouldn’t change anything. Kaz and Shin are going to use Taiga’s room as the floor is not good when they go back to school. Taiga also said we might need a bigger fridge and washer.” Tetsu started, “I would hate to lose somewhere that feels home.”  
“I know exactly what you mean Tetsu. Hold on you don’t all go to school in Tokyo do you?”   
“No. Kaijo is over in Kanagawa province.” Ryota sadly told him.  
“Kagami-san, we had some bad news about Ryota just now. We would appreciate if you might have any helpful advice.” Tetsu leaned closer to the screen.  
“What happened?”   
He seemed concerned to Ryota as he watched unable to tell them to stop talking about him. He listened. He didn’t have a clue what they would discuss.  
“I know I told you that Ryota is also a widely recognised model?”  
“You did. I looked you up Ryota. Your photos are very beautiful.”  
“Thanks. I love three things, modelling, basketball and my boyfriends. I am so lucky to have friends and team members who allowed me to just loose myself in either. There is a big downside to being recognised.”  
“I can imagine. The fans are extreme. I have had patients who were well known. I had to drive through some horrendous fan crowds to see them. The ones here all seem to scream when they see that person. It’s hard on anyone. You don’t have the security of bodyguards.”  
“We didn’t need it at Teiko. Akashi would just glare at anyone who disturbed our practice. He would also make sure we were the only one on training trips. That gave Ryota two places to be himself and fan-less. We have all had to handle them when playing on the street courts. Being the person he is Ryota tries to greet each one and smiles and listen to them and send them on their way with autographs. Sometimes we have had to run, or on a few occasions Tetsuya would practice his misdirection. They would leave sure they were being haunted by ghosts. Unfortunately, we forgot that he would need help in high school too. Last year he was protected by his captain Kasamatsu. He’s now here at uni. So the fans have gotten so bad that Ryota ran away from school. And a training camp. Before we came up with a plan to work him here with his old team mates during the days. After he’s to come here and work triply hard against Daiki, Taiga and myself.”  
“How bad is it Ryota?” Kagami-san asked him directly.  
“I usually just smile for them. Try to be nice. When I had the others around at Teiko, it was bearable. Now Kasamatsu has left. I am alone. It hurts to much to keep being strong. Every time someone screams my name I just keep shaking and collapse in to a tearful mess on the floor. I knew I couldn’t do it at the training camp. So I ran away.” His tears hit again.  
“Taiga.” Was said loudly.  
“Already on it dad.” Taiga moved from where he had been on the floor listening.   
He came to him, and wrapped him in his big arms again. He held him back, trying to stop from crying again. He felt totally safe in Taiga’s arms.  
“I think for the time being he needs to be here with you all helping him through this. It will hopefully get better. So we need to come up with how to protect him when he has to go back to school. I’ll think about it. Does his team know what is going on?”  
“Kasamatsu and Moriyama were here earlier and going to contact Hayakawa and talk it through with him. They are coming back with a possible plan options” Tetsu told him as he too moved.   
Ryota just cried harder as he felt others hold him too.  
“Taiga.” Was shouted from the laptop. “I’ll text you some info. I’m going to leave this to you guys right now. Call me later tell me what happens. Taiga give him a big hug from me too.”  
Ryota didn’t hear anything else, he just let go all over his boyfriends. He hated being this needy. This pathetic.  
“Come on Ryota. I’m putting you to bed.” Taiga told him as he stood back and quickly lifted him from the floor. He yelped as he was carried to the bedroom.   
He said nothing as he was stripped down and laid in bed. He kept his eyes jammed shut as he felt two people slip into the bed and hold him tight. He sobbed softly into Daiki’s chest.

Tetsu was worried about Ryota. He sat on the end of the bed and watched as he slowly fell asleep in Daiki’s arms. He thought he understood what was going on. Ryota was close to having a breakdown.   
When he’d found out about Daiki’s father he’d read up on how to help him. Right now he couldn’t think how to help at all. He didn’t know what to do.   
His bubbly friend was always so over the top. He forgot that actually deep down he was fragile. Ryota was after all amazing at hiding from them. He admitted, “I don’t know how to help him.”  
“Right now he feels lost and alone and pathetic and unable to survive.” Taiga told him surely from behind Ryota in the bed. “He needs to sleep more than a few hours at a time. He needs us to just treat him the same. He will get stronger if we help him see he is not a hindrance to us. If we don’t treat him like he is broken. He is still Ryota.”  
“How do you know all this?” Daiki asked him as he kissed the top of Ryota’s softly snoring head.  
“I read up a long time ago. I’d rather concentrate on him right now. He needs to feel he is still loved.” Taiga told them.   
Tetsu was sometimes surprised at how wise his stupid boyfriend could be. He had to have been through this with someone else. He’d leave it for today. Yes they needed to concentrate on Ryota. Taiga was right on this. “So we keep him here until the last moment before he has to go home. We talk to his Mother and manager and ask for some time off from his duties there. How do we help him start to handle his fans again?”  
“That’s a good start.” Shin told him from where he was sitting in the chair silently watching them.  
“What did my Dad send me?” Taiga asked. He’d given his phone to Shin when he’d brought him into the bed.   
“That you know what to do. He thinks we should treat him like he’s having a breakdown.”   
“Already figured that out about two hours ago when he collapsed to the floor and started sobbing.” Taiga sighed.  
Kaz came back in, “Kasamatsu is back. Alone.”  
“Bring him in.” Tetsu asked.  
Kasamatsu came in and looked hard at Ryota fast asleep. “What happened. He cry again?”  
“Yes broke down whilst being truthful to my dad. He’s a doctor. So I know how to handle this type of thing. What did the team say?” Taiga filled him in.  
Kasamatsu came in as Shin cleared the chair for him to use. He sat and then sighed. “I feel terrible that I never realised how much I was stopping them from going all out at him.”  
“Us to for forgetting he needed help to continue after middle school.” Shin told him as he came and sat on the bed behind him. “What did they say?”  
“First off I spoke to his Mother. She was happy for us to keep him here to be watched over and for him to miss some school. I spoke to his manager. She was surprisingly good about it too. She’s given us a month to help him overcome this with him. She will rearrange all his appointments until then and send him a new timetable later.”  
“Wow that’s good. Well done Kasamatsu.” Daiki responded from the bed where he was now sitting listening carefully as he stroked Ryota’s hair.   
“Hayakawa and I had a long discussion about him too. We quickly agreed he needs to not be near school for a while. But we don’t think keeping him away from playing with his team will help them or us. The camp was supposed to be two weeks long. They are on day six. So he is going to talk it over with the others. He wants to do some days away, just the team regulars here. I think we can house them at the university if need to be. Between all of us I think we can help him get back to being the strong full on man we all know.”  
“Wow.” Daiki exclaimed, “That’s a good start.”  
“One of the things we put into place immediately is the fans at school, will no longer be allowed into watch. Their practices will all be behind closed doors. That was Moriyama’s suggestion. Hayakawa will start putting it in force immediately at camp so by the time he goes back it won’t be an issue for anyone.” Kasamatsu told them, the length they’d gone to already.  
“Thank you Kasamatsu-senpai.” He bowed to him. “You care deeply for our Ryota don’t you?”  
Kasamatsu blushed and looked at the floor. “He grows on you.”  
“Until you can’t get through a day without some interaction from him.” Daiki admitted.  
Tetsu nodded his agreement with Shin and Taiga. “He’s our beloved over-exuberant friend. Who we can’t live without. His false smiles are for everyone else. His real smiles, for us, are like stars. Brilliant and rare.”  
“True.” Daiki smiled widely.  
“Right.” Shin spoke at the same time.  
“Completely.” Kaz added smirking at Ryota still asleep.  
“Tetsu, you keep saying that when he can’t here you. You need to man up and tell him it to his face. It will do wonders to help him recover.” Taiga told him, “I also totally agree.”  
“I like teasing him more. I’m sorry I’m possessive of his real smiles. I want them only seen by us. He is so beautiful all the time, its blinding sometimes. So I tease and make him less bright. So I am not quite so blinded around him.” He admitted.  
“He’s definitely that.” Kasamatsu agreed softly watching Ryota sleep.  
“Oh you’re in love with him too.” Tetsu suddenly clicked. “That’s was what you were talking with Moriyama about earlier right?”  
The man went bright red and nodded. “I would never want to be more than his friend. He definitely doesn’t need another lover. He already has five.”  
“Don’t you think that should be his decision?” Daiki helpfully told him. “I think you will find none of us would stop him if he wanted that too. He thinks the world of you. He is always talking about you. So when he is feeling better. Maybe you should ask him.”  
“I’d say yes please.” Ryota slowly opened his eyes. “Sorry I was listening. It feels good to be held like this. I feel safe between Daiki and Taiga. Thank you all for loving me so much.”  
“We all love you deeply Ryota.” Tetsu admitted, patting his feet through the blanket on the bed. “They told me off just now for never saying this to your face. So Ryota, come here please.”  
He patted the bed, Ryota moved slowly from between their arms, and crawled naked towards him. When he was knelt next to him he smiled widely at his lover. “I love it when you submit so beautifully to me Ryota Love. You are so bright and stunning right now.”  
Ryota smiled widely, “I’m yours, what else would I do Tetsu?”  
Tetsu reached over and cupped his cheek. Ryota’s eyes were red and puffy from crying. He looked so desperate for anything to make him feel he hadn’t just broken down all over them. He understood exactly what Taiga had just told them. He needed to be treated the same. He got that as he just observed his stunning friend taking in all the fear and pain he was trying to hide. He rubbed his cheek gently. Ryota semi closed his eyes and almost purred as he moved into that simple touch. Ryota needed to be touch a lot. It was his way of knowing people were there.   
“Ryota love, your real smiles to us are rare and like starlight. They blow me away with how much love you show us with them. I feel honoured to be your lover again. To be able to see those smiles just for us again. I am so humbled.” He told his straight, not holding back.  
Ryota’s gold eyes flashed with shock then were ringed in tears. He tried to talk and failed.  
“Love you Ryota.” He continued, “But right now you need to know we are here no matter what happens. Good or bad. Forever. So all we ask is for you to stop hiding your feelings from us. We know we all have problems being open. But we need to work together to stop this happening again. When you stop smiling it’s like the end of the world. So right now we all feel totally shit, that we helped push you into that. We are sorry for leaving you to deal with it alone. We won’t let that happen again. I promise I will work harder to notice your pain. Please Ryota promise us you will talk to us properly. We can all handle it. So please join us in trying to make this better for the future?”  
Ryota’s eyes overflowed with tears as he was suddenly hugged hard and long. He let him hold on as long as he needed. He brought one hand up to rub his back, the other stroking his soft yellow hair. He held him as he cried hard, soaking his t-shirt in tears.   
“Love you Ryota.” Daiki loudly spoke as he crawled to wrap around him from behind.  
“Love you.” Taiga moved to rub his back over and over.  
“Love you.” Kaz sighed as he knelt at Tetsu’s feet and started to rub his thighs and feet.  
Shin stayed silent as he moved to sit close behind Tetsu and reached his long arms around to reach the man in his arms. “Yes Ryota we are all here for you. Always and forever.”  
“Shin.” Daiki growled, “You’re supposed to tell him you love him with your words.”  
“IDIOT.” Shin growled back, “Of course I love him.”  
“Oh My God.” Daiki laughed, “Did Shin finally admit he loves us?”  
Tetsu sighed and rolled his eyes as he listened to them fight. For once he left them to it. It was doing Ryota good as he had now stopped crying and was starting to giggle instead.  
“Thank you, everyone.” He whispered lifting his head. “I promise to try harder to be open and tell you when I hurt. I think it never occurred to me before that being your boyfriend I was allowed to feel down sometimes to.”  
“You are Love.” Tetsu assured him, “we all are allowed to feel anything.”  
“Kasamatsu has spoken to your Mother, manager and captain for you.” Shin told him as he ignored Daiki’s teasing anymore.   
“Really?” Ryota asked, turning to look at him.   
Kasamatsu nodded and looked away from naked men in front of him. “Your Mother agreed to you staying here to be looked after by your boyfriends and for you to be off school for a while. She also said to tell you she is delighted your back with Tetsu and Daiki. Your manger is giving you a month off. She will rearrange what she can and send you a new rota shortly. She also said it’s about time you looked after yourself for a while. She was also happy you had them back to help you come back refreshed and ready to fight again.”  
“Wow.” Ryota sighed “Really. A month?”  
“Yes a month. So we have a lot of work to do get you there.” Kasamatsu confirmed, “Hayakawa and I discussed options. Moriyama came up with a good one to start with. Hayakawa is enforcing this one from now onwards. Practise will be behind closed doors now. He’s gone to talk it over with the team to see if they have any problems or ideas. Then he will ask coach.”  
Ryota jumped from Tetsu’s lap and raced over to kneel in front of Kasamatsu, “Thank you Kasamatsu-senpai. You did all that for me?”  
“Of course Idiot. You’re my friend.” Kasamatsu blushed deeply as he kept his eyes glued to his face.  
Tetsu grinned as he watched Kasamatsu try hard to avoid the naked man as said naked man attacked him with a massive hug.  
“Let go.” He shouted, “Your naked idiot.”  
“So?” Ryota grinned back. “Just hold me back, senpai.”  
Kasamatsu sighed and gave in, he wrapped his arms around his back and laid his head in his shoulder.  
Tetsu was grateful his beloved had such a good school, team and friends to lean on.   
“Oi Kise. Stop holding me.” Kasamatsu had lifted his head and now looked slightly panicked. “Stop getting hard idiot.”  
Ryota snorted into his shoulder. “I can’t help it when I’m surrounded by gorgeous men.”  
“You have your boyfriends for that. Let go. I’ll leave and you can have as much sex as you want with them. Just let me leave first.” Kasamatsu patted his back, and forced him backwards.   
Ryota ended knelt on the floor looking up at his friend. “I don’t want you to leave senpai. I’d like you to take part too.”  
Kasamatsu’s mouth hit the floor. He closed it, shook his head and told him softly. “I can’t Kise.”  
“Why not?” Ryota asked him, “You want me I know you do.”  
“I am not your boyfriend. You should save yourself for them. But maybe later when we’ve gotten through the next month or so I will do what Aomine suggested. May we talk about it then?” Kasamatsu leaned down and cupped his cheek.   
Ryota moved into it. “Of course senpai. I’ll be waiting.”  
Kasamatsu let go, stood up and walked to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow, at nine in our gym at university Kise. Bye. I’ll leave him in your care for the time being.”  
“Thank you Kasamatsu-senpai.” Tetsu called as the man walked out. They all stayed silent as until they heard the door shut behind him. “Ryota?”  
Ryota’s shoulders were shaking again. Tetsu rushed to him, dropped and wrapped him up hard. “It’s alright. It hurts so much when you love someone like that and they walk away. I know love. I do know.”  
Ryota nodded into his shoulder. “Tetsucchi?”  
“Yes Love?”  
“Make love to me. Make me forget all my pain for a while at least?” Ryota begged into his shoulder.  
“Of course Love.” Tetsu agreed, “let’s move to the bed.”  
Ryota stood and reached down to pull him up. He took his hand and held on as he walked to the bed and pushed him down. Ryota sighed as Daiki moved to hold him again. Tetsu swapped places with Taiga and moved to hold him from behind.  
Ryota was suddenly less demanding. Tetsu whispered in to his hair, “Sleep first. We’ll do it when you wake Love.”

Taiga watched Ryota fall asleep fast. He was going to leave this to Tetsu and Daiki right now. He got dressed and left the room. He went to find his shopping list to add a few items.   
“Do you want us to come with you instead of Daiki?” Shin asked as he followed him out of the room.  
“Yes please. I could use help bringing it all back.” He admitted as he found his wallet and remembered he didn’t have his phone. Shin walked over and gave him it. “Thanks Shin. Hey does Ryota have a favourite food? I know yours is red bean soup.”  
“Yes mine is that. Ryota loves onion soup. You can’t intend to make us all our favourites today?” Shin looked amazed.  
“Why not. It’s just cooking.” He asked him. “I’ve never made Kimchi or Teriyaki Chicken before. I have a couple of good soup recipes I’ll try until I find his favourite.”  
“Taiga you cannot keep cooking for us every day.”  
“Why not. I love it.”  
“We need to share the chores better. How about Kaz and I cook every second day. That would be better. Kaz and I can do most of the cleaning after. Daiki and Tetsu can help you. We’ll have Ryota. Then neither of us has both the idiots who are useless at chores and hate cooking in Daiki and Ryota.” Shin looked like he had been thinking hard how to make this work, “Thank you for letting us use your room. It would help a lot. May we store our stuff in there?”  
“Of course it’s your room now. Well yours and Kaz. I like this plan. How useless are they?” he asked him.  
“This is Daiki and Ryota we are talking about. Even getting Daiki to clean up after himself is hell. Ryota just spreads all his stuff everywhere. Its annoying.” Shin told him.  
“We will work on them slowly then. Show them the best way to do it. Thanks Shin. Shall we go get the shopping done before they wake up.”  
“Do you know when Murasakibara and Himuro arrive? I know Akashi is going to be here on Tuesday, but I don’t know about Atsushi?” Shin asked as they put on their shoes.  
“Tatsuya texted me earlier to say that they weren’t on leave from school right now. Not until Wednesday and then only for a few days. They will be here then.”  
Kaz joined them at the door. “They are asleep. Let’s get this shopping done before they wake.”  
“Yes.” Taiga walked out with his boyfriends in tow. He liked being able to say that. It made him feel happy to know he had these men as his. He just hoped when Akashi and Murasakibara got here they would want to be their boyfriends to. He also knew he needed to find a way to convince Tatsuya that he needed to stop running away from them.   
For now? He would do what he loved most. Protect and love his boyfriends and play basketball against them.


	14. Chapter 14

Akashi Seijuro watched silently as Kuroko walked into the restaurant. He looked smart in his black suit trousers, pale blue shirt that matched his eyes and a darker blue tie.   
‘He looks even more beautiful.’ His other self commented.   
He ignored him totally.  
He stood as his friend walked over to his table and smiled his eyes shining and bright. Seijuro walked around to hold out his hand. He smiled back as they shook. “Kuroko. Thank you for initiating this meeting.”  
“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko smiled again. “I don’t want there to be any problems between us moving on. So this is a good opportunity to clear the air between us. And get back to being friends.”  
He indicated for him to sit. He wanted to push his chair in, but Kuroko had been adamant this wasn’t a date. So he sat and watched him anyway. He admitted to himself alone that he was even more beautiful than he remembered. He’d not realised how much he had missed seeing this man smile.  
His other self snorted in his head. He ignored him again.   
His eyes went to look outside at his friends sat watching as they bickered. He wondered if he would ever get his other friends to forgive him. He’d missed them so much too. Something told him if he was patient Kuroko would help ease this. Unusually he wanted to skip waiting and go and say sorry now.  
“I’m sorry Kuroko.” He softly told him, glad he’d had this end of the restaurant cleared for them to talk privately and openly.  
Kuroko’s pale blue eyes watched him carefully.   
“I’m sorry too. I want us to try and be friends again. I missed you.” Kuroko sighed, looking at the table before raising his eyes again. “I need to tell you something.”  
“Is it about the fact that Kagami, Aomine and Kise are sat over there in the park protecting you from me?” He sighed as he looked back to the park bench where the three men were sat sulking and watching them.  
Kuroko looked out of the window and beamed at the three of them. He remembered that look. It was the one Kuroko used when he was looking at the men he loved, Aomine and Kise. “You’re back with Aomine and Kise? I am so happy for you.”  
Kuroko nodded. “And with Kagami too.”  
Seijuro’s heart ached as he looked out of the window at the three men. Any chance he’d ever get Kuroko to love him was going. “I am pleased for you.”  
He frowned as he looked back at his rivals for Kuroko’s love and saw them joined by two more men. His mouth dropped open as Shintaro gave the others all a can of drink and sat between Aomine and Kise. His new friend Takao crouched and talked to Kagami.  
“We have only been back together for about a week.” Kuroko admitted. “Kagami and I about three months.”  
“I see.” He sighed softly. He wondered why Midorima was there too. He’d spent a lot of time in middle school watching Midorima run from them, but watch from close by too. “I didn’t get a chance to ask him, but I thought he and Takao are together, during our game?”  
Kuroko nodded, “Yes since they met, so about eight months now. You’d like him, he’s a joker and teases Midorima-kun so much. I’ve never seen him smile so much. He growls at him too, but Takao just grins and ignores it. They are so right for each other, it’s so good to watch.”  
“You and Midorima are friends again too?” he asked.  
“We had been friends and almost lovers, for too long to not just forgive and move back to it. I like being his boyfriend.” Kuroko admitted. “Kise constantly texted, even when we were not seeing each other. Aomine needed time to come back to himself. Now he is he is smiling again too. You needed time to come back too Akashi. How are you feeling?”  
He looked at the floor. He wanted to just ignore this and move on. But this was a man he loved from the bottom of his heart. So he told the truth. “My Father told me I was an embarrassment and walked away. He hasn’t spoken to me since that game.”  
Kuroko leaned over the table, his face full of concern. His hand reached out and their fingers met over the table. “I am sorry.”  
It felt good to be touched by his friend again. He got why Aomine craved him so much after he’d been beaten by his father every time. He wondered if he could admit to knowing that? Well not yet. “Since I’m at Rakuzan I’ve basically moved out of our home. I have a small apartment now here in Tokyo, so I can be close to my friends.”  
“I wish I could say something to make it better.” Kuroko softly told him.   
“Being here with you all again.” He nodded out of the window to the others, “Even if they are not here right this moment, this helps.”  
“Having friends who know and understand that even though we may have good times, the lows hit hard and fast too.” Kuroko smiled at him.   
Akashi frowned at him.  
“You know that Daiki was beaten by his father?”  
He nodded, “Yes I worked that out before you joined us.”  
“Well last week he finally said no. He is now living with Taiga. I stay most of the time to. Ryota is staying too. Any way those words came from Hyuga, our captain. When he finally said no.” Kuroko looked out at Aomine as he and Kise bickered about something. “Can I make an observation without upsetting you?”  
Seijuro wondered what, he nodded. He kept a hold of Kuroko’s fingers. It felt like a life line right now.  
“You have been as much abused by your Father as he has. Only his were fists, yours were words.” Kuroko squeezed his fingers.   
Akashi felt his mouth drop open and he stared at his friend. He had never considered that it was that way. That his friends thought that about him too. It suddenly made sense. “Thank you Kuroko.”   
“So why don’t we get out of here. Go and join our friends, and go get some food with them.” Kuroko smiled widely at him. “I’ll even let you hold my hand to help you.”  
“Won’t they bitch?” he asked him.  
Kuroko laughed, “They have always bitched, why change their normal ways now?”  
He grinned. He nodded. He stood and held out his hand to Kuroko.   
“Don’t you have to sort the bill out?”  
“No I did that before you arrived, gave them a big tip to leave us to talk.” He explained as he walked to the door. He held it open and Kuroko smiled up at him. “I have missed this.”  
Kuroko shoulder bumped him as they started to walk to the others. “Me too.”  
Seijruo’s heart was beating hard and fast as they crossed the road and entered the park. He felt lightheaded as he got closer.   
“We decided that this should be a friends thing not just us.” Kuroko explained as they walked closer.   
“Hi.” He managed to get out. He held his hand out as Takao came over frowning at him. They shook, “Akashi Seijuro.”  
“Takao Kazunari.” The other man grinned widely, “I’m Shin-chan’s boyfriend. Nice to meet you off the court.”  
“You too. I am pleased Shintaro has someone to care for him. Thank you for looking after my friend for me. He is special to me.” He admitted.   
Takao smirked, “He’s special to me too.”  
Seijuro grinned at those words, as he saw Shintaro roll his eyes in annoyance at them both. He moved to Kagami and held out his hand. The man stood and held out his. “Akashi Seijuro.”  
“Kagami Taiga.” The other man quietly spoke, let go and stood back.   
Seijuro turned to the men who had been his friends. “I’m sorry.”  
Kise jumped up from the bench and walked into his face. He was held by his stunning golden eyes. “Don’t do that again idiot.”  
“I know I did wrong. I live with that every day. I promise I will walk away totally if I ever try to do that to you all again. I care so much for you all. I hate myself for not being able to stop the other. Kuroko saved my life during that match. I won’t let him take over ever again.” He let out to Kise, desperate to apologise and let them now he would run away next time.   
“He’s part of you Akashi. You can’t force him into submission. You have to learn to work together or he will just swap completely again. You know it’s better this way round. But he will always be a part of you. Are you talking to him?” Kuroko asked softly as he came and touched his arm and got his attention, “We all understand totally now what this means. So you have to accept it too. Running and hiding from us is the worst idea. We are here to help you stay strong and handle having DID. It’s not something to be ashamed off Akashi. Its just yourself and him. We support you both. So are you talking to him?”  
“Yes he’s saying well done Tetsuya on working it out.” Akashi whispered. He felt totally lost right now. He didn’t know what to do.  
“Akashicchi, no we all worked it out together when you changed completely. Well Daiki wasn’t there, but the other four of us did. Shin and Tetsu follow anything that might help us and let us know. You are our beloved friend. We have missed you but it’s time to stop blaming yourself and move on as our friend again. The one who has two sides. Two who we all respect deeply.” Kise told him as he came over and hugged him hard, “I am so happy your back Akashicchi.”  
Seijuro held on tightly to his demonstrative friend. It made him feel home. Safe. He held on for as long as Kise was happy with. He got what Kuroko was trying to tell him. That they all would be here with him, “Thank you Kise.”  
Kise finally let go. Seijuro felt like crying but held back his tears. It felt odd to him, for it to be out in the open about his personality problems. His doctor had diagnosed it when he was nine. Just after his mother had died. In the years since he’d read every paper on it. Trying to work out how to defeat it. All he had leaned was exactly what Kuroko was suggesting. He needed to work together with them. It hurt badly to admit it.  
He turned and looked up at Shintaro as he moved to touch his shoulder. “I am happy you have Takao.”  
Shintaro looked over at Takao with a look of total love on his face. He’d never seen it before on his friend. It made him feel even more lost. He felt like he’d lost his best friend to someone.   
Shintaro reached out his hand. He took it, shook and then spoke, “I am lucky. He wouldn’t take no for an answer. I grew to love him quickly.”  
“Kuroko spoke highly of him.” He admitted and looked Takao over once more. “I look forward to getting to know your boyfriend.”  
“Are you ok?” Shintaro asked, looking closely at him.  
He shook his head. He admitted, looking at the floor as he fought back the tears that wanted out, “I left home. My Father told me I was an embarrassment when I lost that game. He walked away. He already hated me for turning down his wife selection. I told him I was gay. So I live between my dorm at school and an apartment here. So I can be closer to my friends.”  
Shintaro touched his shoulder, “It will get better with time.”  
He nodded and looked at the silent member of his old team. Had this gone too far? Was it too late to get Aomine back. Aomine was sat on the bench silently taking in what was going on, his legs moving harshly in an agitated mess.  
“Aomine.” He started, took a deep breath and continued, “I know it’s asking too much for us to be friends. So please just don’t hate me when I’m here.”  
“I don’t hate you Idiot.” Aomine replied loudly, eyes now up on him, “I just don’t want it to go back to you hurting us again. It hurt Idiot.”  
“I’m sorry Aomine.” He told him, from his heart. “I never wanted to hurt you.”  
He looked at the floor as his tears started to fall. He couldn’t hold them back any longer. He went to his knees on the grass, and rubbed his hands over his eyes trying to make them stop.   
It was not a thing an Akashi does. Was said in his Father’s voice in his head.  
He shook that thought away as he was wrapped in three peoples’ arms. All touching and let him know he could let it out.  
Finally.  
“You have us here now.” Kuroko spoke into his back. “Doesn’t he Daiki?”  
Aomine sighed as he knelt down in front of him and pulled him into his larger chest. Seijuro held on hard as Aomine started to stroke his hair. “Yes Akashi we have you. You need to lean to ask for help too. Its not good for any of our relationships to hide it from us. Just ask Ryota. You need to let us help you both through this. We care for both of you.”  
“We have you Akashi. Let go.” Was whispered by Shintaro on his left.  
“We have you. We can help you both.” Kuroko whispered into his back.  
“Let us do this with you Akashicchi.” Came from the right and Kise.  
Seijuro felt safe. Loved for the first time in a long time.   
Not since before his Mother had died. So he cried for her loss too.   
He didn’t see that they were in public. In a park.  
All he could think was he had his beloved friends back again.   
He prayed they never let go.

He came too lying on a sofa in a large front room looking out at the lovely view of Tokyo at night. One he knew well. He sat up fast and looked around, wondering where he was.  
“Hey you’re awake.” Kuroko smiled at him from the floor below him where he was cross legged reading a book.  
He nodded and then tried to stand. His limps felt like jelly. He sat back and asked, “Where are we?”  
Kuroko put his book on the large table in front of him and wrapped his arms around his knees. “This is Kagami’s apartment.”  
“Are we in the Rushell building?” Kuroko nodded. Seijuro almost laughed, “My new apartment is on the fifth floor. I recognised the stunning view.”  
“We thought you were to upset to leave alone. Daiki often gets like this after being able to let go. So we brought you here to watch out for you.”  
“Where are they?” he asked as he thought about how his friends were looking after him. He felt honoured and happy.  
“Ryota, Shin and Kaz are getting some shopping. Taiga and Daiki are in the shower.” Kuroko told him with a soft smile.  
Akashi went red when he finally heard the sounds of sex coming from there. The number of times, he’d walked in on Aomine, Kuroko and Atsushi having sex was more than he could remember. He’d often just watch silently from out of their view. Even when Shintaro was watching them and Kise became their partner too. He had never asked to be included. It wasn’t right for him to want that then. Now he was even more sure his wants in that direction should stay hidden.  
‘You’re an idiot.’ His other self told him.   
He ignored him again.  
He knew Aomine and Kuroko had an open relationship, even before Kise had joined them. He also guessed Kagami was probably of that same point of view. “Why don’t you go and join them.”  
Kuroko smiled as he looked at the corridor down which the noise permeated. The smile told Akashi how much he loved both of them. His heart sank more.  
Kuroko shook his head, “I’m here with you.”  
“I will be fine.” He assured him. Kuroko shook his head. He looked at the floor and sighed at a memory, “I used to love coming into the changing room and watching you and Aomine have sex. It always was better than anything else I could obtain anywhere else. I tried so hard to find anything that would just even come close to how I felt when watching my friends have sex.”  
“Have you since then?” Kuroko asked softly.  
“No. I even watched my new team mates one day. But it didn’t thrill me like when you, Aomine, Kise, Shintaro and Atsushi are involved.” He admitted looking at the floor. He looked at his hard cock begging for touch. “See just remembering and hearing Aomine moan like that again is enough to make me hard again. I am such a loser.”  
“You get off on watching, the same as Shintaro does.” Kuroko softly told him as if it wasn’t something new to him. “What you think I didn’t know when you joined us too. I liked it when you came in and didn’t hide around the corner.”  
He sighed at least he didn’t have to be ashamed. Not with the way Kuroko was smiling at him.   
“We asked Shintaro to join us again. He is working on saying yes with Kaz’s help. He still loves watching us. Even with Kaz and Taiga involved with it.” Kuroko told him gently. “I think you’d like Taiga. He is kinky as fuck.”  
“And you’re not?” He teased him. Kuroko smirked evilly at him. “You are lucky to have five boyfriends. I am envious. I wish when we’d had our chance I’d had the foresight to tell you then how much I loved you. I was a coward. I still am where my heart and you guys are involved. I am sorry for walking away. I was an idiot.”  
“I think we all had to go through that hell to get back to the most important part of it all. That of being friends forever.”   
Kuroko held out his hand. Seijuro took it and squeezed back. “I love you Kuroko. Please hit me next time.”  
“I love you too, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko true smile out and huge.  
He jumped when he heard a snort from behind him. He turned to the sound and found Aomine stood watching from the doorway. He smiled at him.  
Aomine walked over and knelt down. He was only wearing joggers so his chest was on view. Seijuro breath halted as he looked down at bruises and scabs from the last attack, and the scars from previous.   
“I never thought it was this bad.” Seijuro sighed in pain as tears hit his eyes again. Aomine knelt in front of him. “If I had I would have talked you…”  
“Shut up now.” Aomine growled. “If Tetsu and Ryota couldn’t talk me into leaving why do you think you could?”  
“Because I could have…” he stopped and really thought about it. “Your right you had to do it yourself.”  
“Yes. So I live here now. Taiga’s father invited me to stay. I moved my stuff in last Friday. I even said goodbye to grandpa.” Aomine explained what was going on.  
Seijuro leaned forward and put his hand on Aomine’s shoulder. “I am sorry Aomine. I am happy you got out. Very happy.”  
Aomine nodded. And blushed as he looked away. “Taiga is a good person. He has helped us all get time to talk through our problems. He supports us totally. He even allows Shin’s stupid boyfriend in the house.”  
Seijuro smiled as he heard the other’s come back in with bags of shopping.   
“I am not stupid.” Takao growled as he took bags to the kitchen. Then came to crouch over Aomine. “You love me being here. Admit it.”  
“Why? You’re loud and obnoxious,” Aomine growled at him.  
“And you aren’t?” Takao growled back. His smirk getting bigger with ever second. “Now shut up and get back on your back so you can get fucked again.”  
“Takao.” Shintaro sighed from behind the couch. “Ignore them Akashi, they are always bickering.”   
Seijuro smiled up at him. “I don’t mind, I have missed all your bickering, and talking and being needed.”  
Kise came over and bounced as he sat next to him. His smile large and bright. “You should see them when they are fucking. It’s awesome.”  
Kise shoulder bumped him.   
“I can imagine.” He admitted. He was no longer that same person. He wasn’t allowed to watch anymore. He wasn’t entitled to watch anymore. He had lost that right when he’d lost himself.   
“So Taiga is making meat and rice.” Kuroko explained. “You’ll like his food.”  
“He’s surprisingly good.” Shintaro agreed as he walked around the corner and sat on his other side.   
He felt warm and happy between his friends. He sighed and let this feeling sink back into where it had been missing for so long. All that was missing was Atsushi.  
“I called Murasakibara-kun.” Kuroko told him.   
He looked at him and wondered if his thoughts had been that close to the surface. He waited for Kuroko to continue.  
“I explained everything to him. He will be here soon.” Kuroko patted his leg.   
“Thanks. I wouldn’t have known how to broach it with him at all. He has always followed me from before we met you guys. I hurt him badly, I think I have a lot to apologise for.” He admitted.  
“All he was concerned about was he wanted to be here. But he has an exam tomorrow and Himuro Tatsuya told him he couldn’t just ditch it. They will still arrive when we had already arranged late afternoon the day after tomorrow.” Kuroko explained to him.  
“Nicely done Tetsu.” Aomine leaned over and kissed Kuroko softly on the lips.   
Seijuro watched his friends kiss for a few minutes. It got hot and desperate so fast he knew he should look elsewhere and give them privacy. He turned his head. He saw Kagami watching from the kitchen, where he was cutting vegetables like a pro. He licked his lips. He turned back and saw Shintaro eyes totally on the two in front of them.  
He looked at the floor and forced himself to not think about how hard he now was.  
“They are beautiful.” Kise sighed from his side.  
Seijuro made himself look back at what was making his friends glow so much. Aomine had Kuroko in his lap, kissing him hard as they humped each other. Yes Kise was right. It was hypnotic and beautiful.  
He nodded. His throat was dry and unable to talk as he just soaked in every move, every sound, every nuance that past between them. He’d missed this. He’d missed seeing them share their deep rooted love for each other.   
He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and a deep whisper at his ear. “You should join them this time. I think both of them would totally explode if you knelt down next to them and told them how stunning they are. Told them you wanted them to come now. They would both explode so hard and fast you wouldn’t bring them down for a week.”  
Seijuro thought about Kagami’s words. He could see how that would work. But he had never taken an active part before. Would they allow it?  
“Stop second guessing yourself and just feel. And when you have told them to come, then you can come with them.” Kagami growled in his ear.   
Seijuro was startled by his words. His cock throbbed in his slacks. He was so close watching them. He could do this. He would.  
He stood and walked over to where they were sat before the large window door. He knelt down at their sides. He watched from close by how totally there they both were. “Daiki, Tetsuya. You are amazing beautiful right now.” He started in a deep and lust filled voice. He didn’t have to ask if they were listening to him, they both flinched at his voice, but didn’t let up their engrossed sex session.   
Seijuro knew Kagami was right. Right now he could command and they would obey. He liked that idea. He loved them.   
“Listen to my voice. Daiki, Tetsuya. When I say come. Come.” He told them loud enough for the others in the room to hear. He held on until his own cock was screaming for release, and then he whispered, “Come.”  
He watched as first Tetsuya, shivered and arched into Daiki, their lips parting as he gasped and shivered as he came against Daiki. Then Daiki followed him over. His eyes on Tetsuya as his hips jammed upwards into his arse. Daiki’s scream was loud and it set him off to.  
He came with no touch too his cock. Hard into his slacks. He came so hard his breath was lost and he almost collapsed to the ground. The image of his friends coming seared into his mind. It had been hot. So hot to make them come like that.  
He opened his eyes and took in the scene around him. He was shaking as he let his body calm down.   
“Taiga. You idiot.” Daiki yelled across the room. “That was fantastic. But next time let us get our pants off first. I’m fed up of always changing and washing them.”  
Tetsuya nodded his agreement and then looked over at him. “Thank you Akashi. That was amazing.”  
He smiled at his friend.   
Aomine leaned over and patted his shoulder. “Yes it was. Thanks.”  
He nodded his voice still not there. He looked down at his ruined pants. Yes he knew why Aomine was annoyed at Kagami. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d creamed his pants. If ever. “I don’t have any spare here.”  
“Tetsu, why don’t you and Daiki take him to shower, and find him something to wear? I’m sure something of yours will probably fit him. I’ll get the meal cooked with Shin’s help.” Kagami smirked from the other side of the sofa.   
Aomine stood and held out his two hands, to him and Tetsu. Akashi still felt weak so he accepted his help. His legs felt like jelly right now.  
He let them led him to the bathroom. 

Tetsu held Akashi’s hand as Daiki opened the door to the bathroom and ushered them both in. He watched as his boyfriend went to the washer in this outer room and pulled out the washing that was in it, and moved it to the large drier on top of it.   
“Strip guys. Put your stuff in it.” Daiki smiled. “As much as I love coming with you. Keeping up with the washing is becoming a nightmare.”  
“You should be used to it by now Daiki. You always come fast and first.” He teased him, as he took his stuff out of his trousers, and stripped.  
Akashi did the same. He hadn’t seen his friend naked in a long time. His normally buff body was just as hard as he remembered, but he was now taller than him. “Wow you look good Akashi-kun.”  
He watched Akashi blush. Something he’d never seen before. It intrigued him.  
Daiki stripped behind them and then moved to stand close behind Akashi, “I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard. Thanks Akashi. Now I’ve never watched you come with us. Want to have sex?”  
Tetsu kept his eyes on his friend and waited to see what he would say.  
“I don’t deserve any of you.” Akashi whispered to the floor.  
Tetsu lifted his hand and cupped his cheek making him look at him, “Why not?”  
Daiki moved closer and hugged Akashi from behind, “The truth Akashi.”  
“I’ve ….” He started. Akashi moved back into Daiki’s hold. “I may have watched you all many times. But touching any of you is not allowed. I love being your friend, all of you. I love watching you all, even when Atsushi joins in, and Shintaro watches. I never felt it was right for me to just assume I could be with you too. I saw how you all look at each other. How you all love each other. But that was never for me. I don’t need you to make this sacrifice to include me now.”  
Tetsu looked up at Daiki as his mouth dropped open. His eyes told him how not happy he was with Akashi’s statement that he wasn’t allowed this too. He reached to his boyfriend and patted his arm to calm his approaching outburst. Daiki’s deep blue eyes caught his and he sighed, let it go and left it to him with a small nod.  
“Akashi-kun, you are wrong.” He told him simply. “I think for a short while after Daiki and I became partners if you had tried to take part he would have stopped you. But he soon got over the fact that he was protecting me from you. I think you will find that when you’re yourself we can’t help but love our kind, stunningly beautiful friend, even when you go all assertive on us. I love being with you, playing together, talking, joking, teasing. Why shouldn’t that include sex too? If you want me, I am here. I love you Akashi-kun. I have for almost as long as him holding us up. I think you will also find that I am not alone in those feelings. I know how Ryota, Shin and Atsushi feel about you. I think given time Taiga and Kaz will fall for you too. Right Daiki?”  
“Yes totally right. I love you too. So please be our boyfriend too Akashi. We hate the idea of you being alone.” Daiki eagerly told him, grinning widely at him.  
“Why?” Akashi whispered.  
“Just say yes Akashi.” He pushed him back into Daiki, “Until you do I’m going to kiss you.”  
Their lips touched. Tetsu felt it to his toes, as they curled on the tiles under him. It had been four years since he’d last done this.   
Losing his virginity to him seemed so long ago now. A different world from where they were now. They had to move on together with their other boyfriends. Forgive and move on together.  
He got greedy, he slides his hand into Akashi’s soft red hair and yanked him closer. He sighed in happiness as their tongues and bodies got involved. He pushed him harder against Daiki, teasing and trying to get himself to stop feeling so lost, afraid. Trying to remind him he was their captain for a reason.  
The kiss ended with them both gasping for breath. Akashi seemed shocked as he watched him closer.  
“Let’s shower, then reconvene in bed with the others helping.” Daiki broke into their kiss.  
“Do you really think they’d want me too?” Akashi asked unsure.  
Daiki snorted, went to the door and opened it, “Hey gang. Come here and help us prove something to Akashi.”  
Tetsu smiled as Ryota, Kaz and Shin joined them standing in the doorway. Taiga got there last.  
“Whats wrong?” asked Ryota with a worried look. “Did you tell him about me yet? I’m sorry Akashicchi for being such a wimp.”  
Akashi stepped forward and hugged Ryota as his real tears hit again. “No they didn’t but tell me, I hate seeing you cry Kise. What happened to make your sun go away?”  
“We are all at fault for what brought Ryota close to a breakdown this week. We didn’t even think about talking to his new captain about the things you put in place for him to be free of his fans. Kasamatsu was good last year at stopping them. He’s at university now. Which meant Ryota was alone in dealing with them for a while. He finally admitted there was a problem on Friday. We’ve been working with his new captain and Kasamatsu. He’s on punishment so he’s spending the days working with them and the rest of the time against Daiki, Taiga, Tetsuya, Kaz and myself.” Shin told him what was happening.  
Tetsu watched Akashi go pale as he held Ryota tighter.   
“I’m sorry for not making sure you were protected from them Kise. I am a very bad friend for not making sure my other half followed through on my wishes. I did ask him to do it. At the time he was ignoring me totally.” Akashi admitted.   
Tetsu felt something change and he looked closer at Akashi and sure enough he had changed again.   
“I did not think it was needed when he had Kasamatsu as a captain. I was absolutely right he protected you better than we had. Your new captain is?” Akashi asked Kise as he held him tightly.  
“Hayakawa-senpai, Akashicchi.” Ryota told him.  
“Yes not as full on captain as the other but a good player. I think we should discuss it with him in the morning. See what we can do to protect you more Ryota.” The other Akashi told him  
Ryota hugged him harder. “Thank you Akashicchi.”  
“Did you hear our request of himself?” Daiki asked him, “The one where we asked him to be our boyfriend?”  
“You asked him. Brilliant.” Ryota screeched slightly, “Did he say yes?”  
“No not yet.” Tetsu told them.  
“Yes I heard. If it was up to me, we would have been lovers long ago. He has always been afraid to admit he wants you all too with everything he has. Does this offer extend to me too, or do you just want him?” Akashi asked carefully.  
Tetsu knew he was sure that going out with both Akashi’s was the better option. It wasn’t as if they could only live with one. They were part and parcel the same person. Totally different but joint. “It would be stupid to only want one of you when you come as a pair. It’s not as if we don’t love you to. I would be honoured to go out with both you and himself. You need to choose a name that we can call you. Seijuro is hard for both of you”  
Akashi nodded and his eyes looked inwards, “Himself would rather be Sei. I can be Seijuro. We both accept your wish to be our boyfriend for now and forever.”  
“Good plan. I’d love to go out with both of you too.” Daiki asked eagerly.  
“Me three.” Ryota joined in.  
“Me four.” Kaz added with a big smirk.  
“And me five.” Kagami grinned to.  
“I hate this format, but me six.” Shintaro added on the end looking at the floor and blushing deeply.  
Akashi smiled widely, “With much joy we both accept you all as our boyfriends.”  
“Good now that’s done, what’s next?” Daiki asked.  
“I am going to leave you to kiss him. He’s blushing and hiding so badly right now. May I join in when you have sex later?” Seijuro asked them  
“Of course. It’ll be fun to see which of you is the most dominant.” Daiki teased him.  
“That is an easy win for me Daiki.” Seijuro turned to Daiki, cupped his cheek and leaned up on tiptoes and kissed Daiki stupid.   
Half way through and he knew himself was back. The kiss changed but Sei still dominated him totally.  
“Fuck that’s hot.” Ryota moaned as he rubbed his cock through his basketball shorts.  
Tetsu agreed, but turned to Shintaro, needing to know something before they all went to bed, “Shintaro?”  
“What?” he turned to him.  
“You seem to be ready to join us now.”  
Shintaro’s beautiful emerald green eyes found the floor as he nodded. “Yes I want to be your boyfriend. Don’t leave me out of the sex please. I need to feel it now too.”  
“Good.” He grinned happily up at his friend. “We are going to wash off, why don’t you help Taiga finish food. Then come and meet us in bed. I’m looking forward to our first kiss.”  
He smiled as Shintaro nodded and left them. Taiga followed him away. “Ryota why don’t you and Kaz get the bedroom ready.”  
He watched Ryota walk off with Kaz’s hand in his.   
“Come on Sei, let’s get showered quick then go and join our boyfriends. They will be waiting.” Tetsu told him.  
Sei looked at the floor as they were left alone. He looked terrified and ecstatic.   
He gave him a hug and whispered, “It will be alright. We have you.”  
“I know. I am totally safe with you” he whispered. “Thank you Kuroko, Aomine.”  
“Hey what’s our names Sei?” Daiki growled.   
“Daiki. Tetsuya.” He took a deep breath and became more confident. “Ok let’s get this done. I can’t wait to finally kiss the others.”  
“And fuck you all hard and all night.” Seijuro come back to tell them. “Tetsuya I think we should fuck Daiki’s ass together don’t you?”  
“Yes. I told him the other day as we fisted Taiga, that he would have that to look forward to that soon. Tonight sounds perfect. Good idea Seijuro.” He smirked at Daiki as he shook, ran into the now running shower to wash.  
When he’d dried off swiftly, he shouted, “Hurry my arse is waiting for you.”  
Daiki left them in a rush.   
Tetsu turned to the other man who was now Sei. He started to laugh hard. Sei joined in and they washed and dried of and walked to their room together.  
“Wow. If we moved downstairs to my flat my bed is big enough to hold us all, even with Atsushi and Himuro too.” Sei told them as almost everyone joined them in the bedroom.  
“Hey now we don’t have to find one big enough.” Ryota came over and wrapped his arms around Sei.  
“We like this place. Its home.” Daiki told him.  
“Tomorrow maybe we could swap beds.” Taiga asked as he sat on the chair and watched them all. “If you don’t mind Sei.”  
“That would be a great idea. Thanks Taiga.” Sei sighed sitting on the edge of the bed. “Who do I get to kiss first?”  
“Me.” Shouted Ryota.  
Everyone else snorted. Tetsu was happy tonight was going to be easy for them. He’d worried Sei would turn them down. Him finally being here made him feel almost complete. They would worry about Atsushi and Himuro tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Shintaro went to the bathroom to stave of the fact he had said yes. He’d finally said yes. Tonight he would kiss and have sex with his boyfriends. Including Sei.   
He was scared and exhilarated as he rinsed his face, cleaned his teeth and then unwrapped the tape from his fingers, binned it. It would only get grubby so he’d replace it later. After.  
He couldn’t put it off any longer. He walked to the bedroom, walked in, shut the door. Walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to a naked Tetsuya.  
“You ready?” he whispered.  
He nodded.   
“Strip.”   
He stood and took off his clothes and folded them into a neat pile. Once done he sat back down and waited for the next request.  
“Your beautiful Shintaro.” Tetsuya told him softly. “I’m going to kiss you now.”  
He froze as he watched Tetsuya move closer. The other man was so forceful. So dominant. So beautiful too. He wasn’t sure what to expect this time. Tetsuya doming them or him being careful and loving.   
He knelt and slipped his hands in his hair, his fingers massaging his nape as he pulled his head down towards him.  
He whimpered, shut his eyes and waited for their lips to touch.  
“Love you Shintaro.” Was whispered against his lips before they touched. Tetsuya’s lips were soft, light, just there as the kiss was held for a second before either of them moved.  
He whimpered again, moved his still hands to grab his lovers’ hair, and held on as he forced the kiss deeper. Plunged his tongue into his mouth. Desperate to know how Tetsuya tasted.   
Tetsuya tasted like vanilla, and coffee. He sighed in relief. He finally knew how his friend tasted. And he was addicted. He yanked his lips away, “Fuck.”  
Tetsuya giggled into his mouth, “Wow. Amazing. I should have forced this years ago.”  
“More.” Shintarou sighed as he plunged in for more. Tetsuya met him move for move as he climbed onto his lap. At some point he was pushed down on the bed, and his lover climbed over his chest to kiss and grind more.  
Shintarou was so hard. Tetsuya was too short to grind against well. He pushed him away and trying to come up with how to do this with someone as short as Tetsuya.  
“It’s difficult to fuck and kiss at the same time. We have to choose one or the other?” Tetsuya explained, “Of course with help we can do it. Are you up to being in the middle this time? We want to make it totally special for you this time. So you go in me and Ryota goes in you? Deal?”  
“I don’t think I will last long.” He admitted, then heard what Tetsuya had actually asked of him, “You want me to fuck you?”  
“Kaz said you don’t do it often. Your gorgeous, of course I’d want you to fuck me too.” Tetsuya smirked at him.   
He held out a bottle of almost empty lube to him. He added that to the list of shopping in his head for later. He took it. Tetsuya smiled widely as he moved to lie on back on the bed. Shintaro moved to kneel between his feet.   
“I not sure I’m very good Tetsuya.” He admitted as he put some lube on his fingers to warm it up.  
Tetsuya cupped his cheek and smiled gently at him, “It doesn’t matter Shintaro. I just need you to finally love me wholeheartedly. Without fear or insecurities. You are just as bad as Ryota in being open and honest. Don’t you think it’s time to let go and let us all just love you back?”  
He got what he was doing. He took a deep breath, calmed himself and let go, “I love you all so much it hurts Tetsuya.”  
Tetsuya smile and eyes was big, so big and happy. “See your getting there. Now stretch me for your wide cock. I think Ryota is desperate for a kiss too.”  
He looked over and sure enough Ryota was trying to stay still and calm as he waited. Bouncing in place on the bed next to him.  
“Shin.” Ryota softly whispered as he gently leaned in and brought their lips together. Slowly sifting his fingers through his hair.  
Shintaro sighed happily as he gave in totally to the kiss from Ryota. He pushed into him. Needing more now. They’re tongues met desperately. He now understood totally why this man was called starlight by the man under them. It was like being burned in the heat of a star.  
The kiss broke and he opened his eyes as he gasped for breath. “Wow.”  
“Love you Shin.” Ryota grinned widely at him.  
“My Ryota.” He whispered to his lover.  
He heard Tetsuya snort under him. He looked down at him and frowned, “Nothing. l love watching you accept us. It has taken too long Shintaro. Now I’m waiting to finally feel you in me. Love me back.”  
He nodded and moved closer to Tetsuya and gently pushed his legs aside so he could get to his hole. He moved his fingers to slowly stroke him there. It felt soft as he massaged him.  
He heard Tetsuya moan a soft request for more. He gently pushed in the tip of his finger. It was so hot. He pushed slowly inside until his whole finger was inside.   
“Fuck.” Tetsuya hissed, “Your finger is so damn long. Fuck me with it.”  
He did as he was requested. Slowly building up until he was begging for more. He slipped his second finger, not stopping. He knew Tetsuya loved it rough. So he brought him close using his fingers, avoiding his prostate as he slipped in three. He’d need to get four in him for him to take his cock.   
He’d watched this man take Murasakibara’s cock many times, which was thicker and longer than his. He knew he rarely needed lube.   
He got that Tetsuya was allowing him to take this slowly, easing him into it.  
“Thank you Tetsuya.” He whispered as he slipped his fingers out. He reached for the lube and covered his solid cock. He handed Ryota the lube. He moved closer, took his cock in hand and leaned over and brought his eyes to Tetsuya pale blue all-seeing ones as he watched everything around him as usual. He whispered, “Ready.”  
“Take me Shintaro.” Tetsuya smiled up at him. “I am yours.”  
He whimpered as he kept his gaze totally on this man he’d loved for so long. He pushed into him slowly. He hissed as he sank all the way inside Tetsuya, “Fuck.”  
He whimpered at how hot it was, how amazingly perfect it felt. He wanted to close his eyes and luxuriate in heaven. But his eyes were still glued to Tetsuya’s.  
Tetsuya shifted under him. “Fuck me Shintaro.”  
He gritted his teeth to stop the urge to come now. He pulled out and then pushed back in. He heard Ryota moan from where he was watching them. He let out in a rush of words, “I am too close. Ryota if you are going to join us. Hurry.”  
“Got it. Shin.” Ryota told him, moving behind him with the bottle of lube. “You both look fucking amazing right now. Fuck him slowly whilst I get you ready for me.”  
He nodded, still keeping his eyes on Tetsuya. He started an easy slow rhythm, moving until he had his prostrate. He arched his back under him, licked his lips as he met him with the same easy movements.  
“Hurry Ryota.” Tetsuya hissed.  
Ryota touched his arse and he slowed down as he slipped his finger slowly inside. It felt like he was being over taken by pleasure. He hissed, “Hurry.”  
Ryota slipped in two fingers, and fucked him fast. Then it was three, “Shin Ready?”  
“Take me.” He begged, he gritted his teeth hard to stop from coming too soon.  
Then Ryota was behind him, his cock making contact. He hissed in pleasure as he sank into him so wonderfully deep. “Damn you’re so tight.”  
He tried to squeeze around him as he fucked harder into Tetsuya. His body was so close to exploding. His body was overloaded with sensation.   
He’d never thought this position could make him feel so loved, so needed. So at home. Now he got why they all loved it.  
Simply put. It was beyond words. All he could do was feel.  
“HURRY.” He let out to both the men fucking him. “Close.”  
They all speeded up. He fucked over and over into the tightness of Tetsuya, hitting his prostate over and over. He was squeezing him hard inside.  
“Tetsu ready?” Ryota hissed over his shoulder.  
“Yes make us all come hard. NOW.” Tetsuya begged of the man who was fucking them through the bed.  
Ryota changed the angle and speed up even more. He finally hit his prostate, over and over.   
He felt Tetsuya shiver and come under him. His arse clenching down hard on him. That was it. He couldn’t hold back any longer.   
He screamed as he body came hard into Tetsuya’s body as Ryota fucked him through it from behind, until he rammed in and came too.  
He gasped for air as he collapsed and lay his head on Tetsuya’s sweaty shoulder. He felt Ryota slip out and collapse to the bed next to them. He slipped out of Tetsuya.   
“I think I died and went to heaven.” Ryota mumbled softly.  
He felt Tetsuya laugh under him. “Me too.”  
He was still gasping for breath, “Wow.”  
“Good wasn’t it?” Ryota asked as his hand started a slow calm down stroke on his back.  
He nodded.   
“Thank you Shintaro.” Tetsuya whispered, “For someone who thinks he’s not good at this you sure fucked us both beyond perfectly. Right Ryota Love?”  
He felt his blush hit hard and fast.   
“Damn straight. Next time fuck me instead of him.” Ryota begged him.  
He nodded. He slowly raised his body off of Tetsuya and looked around. Their boyfriends were all around them watching them closely. All grinning stupidly.  
“Now that’s how your supposed to act when we tell you we love you.” Daiki eagerly told him, smirking widely.  
“Amazingly done.” Kaz loudly told him.  
“I can’t wait for my turn.” Taiga added straight after.   
His blush came back hard and fast as he tried to handle them sensibly, and failed.  
“That was wonderful to watch Shintaro.” Sei smiled widely at him.  
“IDIOTS.” He growled in embarrassment.  
“Yes but your idiots.” Daiki told him as he came and lay next to him on the bed.  
“Yes. MY IDIOTS. My Daiki. My Taiga. My Kaz. My Sei. My Ryota. My Tetsuya.” He growled, admitting how he really felt for the first time. Saying it felt liberating.  
Sei who’d been sat in the chair watching asked softly, “And me?”  
He turned and was held in Seijuro’s intense gaze. He shivered and hoped they would make him feel that soon. “Yes My Seijuro.”  
Shintaro felt even more perfect now they’d taken this step. He wondered who was next and asked as he knelt out of Tetsuya’s gasp. “So what’s next?”  
Daiki moved onto his back and patted his lap, “Get on me.”  
He didn’t mention that he doubted he’d get hard again after coming that hard. He moved over Daiki’s lap as his noisy lover held his cock ready. He sunk down with a hiss of pleasure. “Kiss me.”  
Daiki moved his hands from his arse pulled him down by his neck. His fingers stroking through his hair. He whimpered as he leaned down. The kiss was full of passion. Full of love as their tongues met for the first time as he fucked himself harder and harder on Daiki.   
Daiki’s hands roamed down his back, running nails over his back, gripping his arse tightly as he fucked Shintaro deeply.   
Shintaro shivered in pent up need and desire. His cock was rock hard again. He moaned as he ground down on his lover. As they rutted together.   
They kissed over and over again. It was so wonderful to feel Daiki in him. After Ryota had just fucked him.   
“I love fucking when your arse is full. Will you be able to hold it all inside or will it run out of you?” Daiki smirked as he fucked him so that he was slapping against his flesh.  
He had no idea. It was downright dirty. But for once he didn’t care. He’d lost his voice. He ground down on Daiki, desperate for every single feeling he could get.  
He jumped when he felt someone move behind him and push Daiki’s legs wide. A hand touched his back and patted gently. Sei whispered, “Hold still.”  
He sank down onto Daiki and held there. Gasping for breath as he waited for Sei to move to spoon his back. The heat was amazing.  
“Kiss me.” Sei hissed.  
He turned his head and opened his eyes. His glasses were out of place and smeared with sweat. He wanted to get them out the way but couldn’t.   
Another hand touched his shoulder. He turned to find Taiga kneeling on the edge of the bed. “I’m going to get them out of the way for you. Can you see enough without them?”  
He frowned, unsure what he meant. Then it clicked, “Yes I see lots of fuzzy lumps until you get really close. Yes take them.”  
Taiga smiled sweetly at him. Leaned over and kissed his cheek. Shintaro turned and kissed him on the lips. A soft exchange of lips. He whimpered as he pushed into Taiga’s mouth. Playing with his tongue. He tasted lemons. The kiss broke with a very large happy smile from Taiga. Shintaro smiled back.  
“I’ll take them out of the way.” Taiga told him softly. He carefully took his glasses of.   
He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes. He really didn’t like not wearing them. They were part of him. But right now they were in the way. “Thanks Taiga.”  
“Kiss me Shintaro.” Sei asked from behind him.  
He turned to his best friend and smiled at him. Sei’s fingers found his head, entwining with his hair at the nape of his neck. He semi-closed his eyes as he moved into the touch. “My Sei.”  
Sei’s smile was huge as he leaned in and slowly kissed him. Their tongues finding each other as they started to grind into each other.  
“Oi where’s my kiss.” Daiki moved under them, reminding them he was there too.  
“Come up here.” Sei told him.  
Daiki complained as he moved under Shintaro. Moving to sit up on the bed. He wrapped his arms around his chest. “Now kiss me.”  
Sei laughed behind him leaned around Shintaro to kiss him. He moved to the side to make it easier for them. The kiss was short and dominated by Sei all the way. It was beyond hot to watch.  
Sei broke off and turned to Tetsuya. “How many times has Daiki come today? Daiki lie down.”  
Daiki lay back down and Shintaro adjusted in him, as Sei opened his legs wider and then pushed Shintaro down so he was lying over him.  
“Five times. Once fucking Ryota this morning. Once with me fucking him. Once Kaz fucking him. Once when Taiga fucked him in the shower earlier. And just now at your hand.” Tetsuya told him. “But don’t worry. This is Daiki. He comes more than us. He never seems to want to stop. So you can play with him for the whole night and he would keep coming back for more. He’s a total slut in that respect.”  
“OI TETSU.” Daiki growled.  
“Am I wrong?” Tetsuya asked.  
“Hell no. I can go all day and night and love every single second. Yes I’m a total slut.”   
“Daiki. I’m going to fuck you whilst you fuck Shintaro.”  
Shintaro was fed up of holding still. He turned to Sei, “Get on with it already. I need.”  
Daiki snorted under him, “Yes stop going slow.”  
Sei moved swiftly. He was in Daiki so fast he screamed in pleasure under him as he arched into him. He fucked into Shintaro harder, deeper as Sei fucked him hard for a minute. Then pulled out.  
“Oi?” Daiki growled at him.  
“You’re being punished. Move out of Shintaro. We’re going to fuck him together. I’ll tell you when it’s your turn.” Sei told them both.  
“Fine.” Daiki growled back.   
He sighed in lose as Daiki pulled out and left him feeling totally empty. He moaned, not liking it.  
He felt Sei move behind him and before he knew it his best friend was slipping slowly into him.  
It felt so good. He held still deep inside him. He was impatient and beyond needy now. He forced out of his dried up throat, “Fuck me please.”  
Sei took him at his word and started to fuck him furiously. He whimpered in pleasure as he ground down against Daiki too. His cock throbbed with the need to come again.  
“Kiss me.” Was growled by Sei. He complied immediately. He raised his head from Daiki’s neck where he’d been marking him. He turned and leaned back until Sei could kiss him safely. The kiss was wet and soggy. He went back for more and more.   
Sei pulled out of him. He whimpered in loss. Daiki thrust back in and fucked him just as hard as Sei had.   
It went on for a minute then Daiki pulled out and then Sei was back fucking him even harder.  
“Shintaro.” Was hissed into his neck. He knew it wasn’t Sei anymore. Seijuro was fucking him so hard. He was sure he’d be bruised afterwards.   
“Close Seijuro.” He thrust back harder. “Kiss me.”  
Seijuro growled in pleasure and leaned down. The kiss was hard, dominating as he took everything Shintaro had to offer him.  
“COME.” Seijuro hissed as he bit into his neck.   
He came hard all over Daiki. He collapsed onto his boyfriend. Daiki was grinding hard under him. He came all over him a second later.   
He held on gasping for breath as Seijuro fucked him for a minute longer then shoved as deep as he could. He loved that feeling of being full of his boyfriends come. It made him feel loved.  
He felt more wetness hit him. He opened his eyes enough to see both Kaz and Taiga wanking next to him on one side, and Ryota and Tetsuya on the other. He was soon wearing their come again.  
He loved wearing their come. It felt right.   
Right now he was exhausted. He flinched as Seijuro pulled out and leaned over and kissed the back of his neck. “Thank you Shintaro.”  
“My Seijuro.” He replied possessively.  
He gasped for breath into Daiki’s chest. He closed his eyes, sighed in total happiness and snuggled into his boyfriend. Fully expecting to fall asleep after such a magnificent ordeal.  
He grumbled at the fingers stroking his hair and urging him to wake up. “Leave me alone.”  
“Not yet. You’ll be stuck to Daiki. Go rinse of. Then you can come and watch Sei, Seijuro and I take Daiki. Together.” Tetsuya told him softly as he stroked his hair. “Then you can sleep if you want. Taiga I think you and Kaz might want to help him.”  
Shintaro sighed. He moved to kiss Tetsuya once more, before moving off of Daiki, with a kiss to him too. He managed to get to the edge of the bed, Ryota leaned over and kissed him. He smiled beautifully at him.  
He tried to stand up, but his legs felt like jelly. Kaz and Taiga grabbed him tightly and began to walk him out to the bathroom. Once there he leaned over and kissed Taiga, before finally moving to kiss his beloved Kaz.  
“About time you noticed I was here too Shin-chan. Love you.” Kaz loudly told him.  
“Love you all too.” He sighed as he took the flannel Taiga had wet for him, and started to wipe the tiredness away for a while longer.   
“Do we get you next?” Taiga asked as he washed his glasses for him and dried them.  
“I think I would love that. I’m tired though.” He admitted. “Coming more than once is not something I do often.”  
“So snuggle and watch them take Daiki. After we can take you however you want.” Taiga gave him some options.   
“Good plan.” He admitted as Taiga gently put his glasses back on.   
Taiga held out his hand. “Come on we need to give these flannels to the others. Then you can sit in my lap and watch with us.”  
He took his hand, entwined his fingers and let them lead him back. “Deal.”


	16. Chapter 16

Sei couldn’t believe he was hard again already. He’d thought coming early would mean he would have to wait a while before he could take anyone else that way.   
‘You’ve always been hard consistently when they are around. So it’s not a problem. Just go with the flow. The stuff we can do to them to wait for it to come back. Well we can finally have our wishes.’ Seijuro told him.  
He didn’t respond. He moved to sit between Daiki’s knees and grabbed the lube from Tetsuya’s hand. Waiting for Taiga and Kaz to bring Shintaro back.   
Tetsuya moved to kneel next to him on the bed. “Taiga is just as kinky as you are. The first time he fisted me. I couldn’t move for ages after. It was stunning.”  
“I loved watching you take them all too. You are like me in that respect. Hearing you order them around was perfect. I can’t wait to play with Taiga too. It will be amazing playing with these men I love so much.”  
“We love.” Seijuro cut it.  
Sei wanted to give him the evil eye. But it was impossible when he was inside him. He listened to him laugh inside. “Shut up.”  
“Are you arguing again?” Tetsuya asked.   
He nodded. “Yes. The men we love.”  
“I’m pleased you have stopped ignoring him. He’s part of you.” Tetsuya told him.  
He sighed and looked at the bed, “I know. I feel like I have no control over my life right now. You and him are both saying the same thing. I know you are right. All I want to do is run. And never stop.”  
“I can understand that Sei.” Tetsuya moved to hug him hard. “Use us to keep you strong. Are you going back on your meds?”  
He felt the tears hit again, “I have an appointment with a good doctor back in Kyoto next week. We had to wait to be seen. Our old doctor was an idiot who still thought we were nine not fourteen. Our meds weren’t up to it. So he took over. Stopped the meds. Which sounds severe. It was but staying on the wrong ones was worse.”  
“We are here. Use us Sei. We have all made sure to know what it is going on with our beloved friend. Thankfully we’ve all had times where we’ve thought who are you. It was Shintaro who clicked it was some sort of multiple personality disorder. He and I discussed it. Researched it and knew it had to be DID.”  
“I hate it.” He admitted.  
“You’re allowed to. But you can’t just ignore it any more. You need to understand it is not your fault. And we support our beloved friend in anything. We all love you no matter what. So please accept our help. Accept our support as you go back on the meds. And something else Sei hunny?”  
“What Tetsuya?”  
“Keep talking to Seijuro. He only has your welfare at heart, He loves you too. Don’t you Seijuro?” Tetsuya spoke surely.  
“Yes. I know we need the help. Tetsuya. He finds it hard to admit we need help sometimes. You know us both so well so please help us stay strong as we fight this together and with our beloved boyfriends.” Seijuro cut in. Then let go and let him just be with Tetsuya.  
“I love you Sei.” Tetsuya whispered into his hair as he held him.  
“I love you too Tetsuya. I hate being away from you.” He admitted into his neck.  
‘Sei you need to hold off on the tears. We have lovers to finally fuck waiting for us. Do you think Daiki can take both ours and Tetsuya’s cock?’  
Sei nodded. Took a deep breath and let go of Tetsuya. He asked as he knelt back, “Do you think Daiki can take both of us together?”  
“Totally. He’s very supple all over.” Tetsuya told him allowing the change of subject. “It will be fun. I can’t wait to feel us both in him.”  
The door slipped open. Taiga came back in with Shintaro in one hand, and lots of damp flannels in the other. Shintaro sat on the chair out of the way as Kaz and Taiga helped them clean up everyone.   
Daiki had been laying silent eyes shut. But when they came back he moved and sat up some. He took a wet clothe and started to clean the drying come off of him. “Thanks.”  
Sei took the clothe that was offered to him, and cleaned himself too. As he finished and looked around. He noticed everyone had a different colour flannel. His was light red. Daiki’s navy blue. Tetsuya’s light blue. Ryota’s yellow and Taiga had brought a stack of others that were red, green and brown too.   
When Daiki threw his used one into a laundry basket close by he followed suit. “I like how we all have different colours. It makes me feel home.”  
Taiga grinned at him as he come and sat next to him on bed. “You are home. I’m a bit of a clean freak. So I always had lots I just may have added a few extra sets when I decided I wanted you all to be mine too. When they get here, Tatsuya’s has always been black. Murasakibara’s is purple. I wanted you to all feel welcome anytime.”  
Sei wondered if Taiga would kiss him now.   
‘Ask him idiot.’ Seijuro told him angrily.  
He ignored him.  
“Hey Sei? Did you know Atsushi is going out with Himuro?” Daiki poked him.  
“Really?” he hadn’t. “That makes sense as to how close they were at Winter Cup.”  
“Yes aniki is totally in love with him. I’m so happy for them both.” Taiga grinned a huge smile.   
He’d forgot Himuro was Taiga’s brother too. “So will he be ok if we ask Atsushi to join us too?”  
Taiga looked at the floor, his face not quite so happy. “I’m not sure. We may have to take it slowly. It will take him a while to accept that we want him with us too. I suggest I be the one to talk to him. I’ve known him the longest.”  
“Good plan Taiga.” Tetsuya told him, “Do you think he will accept us?”  
“I really don’t know. But taking it slow with him. Is the only way.” Taiga explained to them.   
“We will be patient.” Shintaro told him.  
Sei nodded.   
“Hey Sei.” Taiga looked him over with lust in his eyes.  
“What?” he asked him.  
“You’re both dom, through and through. Do you bottom too?” Taiga licked his lips.  
Sei nearly chocked as Seijuro laughed hard inside him. ‘I like him more and more.’  
He went red. Finally he admitted, “I think we’ve all had Atsushi huge cock in us at times. I lost my virginity with Tetsuya. But Atsushi was my first kiss. I didn’t think it was right to join them in most of their sessions. Atsushi was my first friend, before school. We often had sex alone later. Now I wish I’d allowed myself to just join in too. I’m sorry.”  
Tetsuya reached out his hand, and took his, squeezing hard. “It’s fine. You have us all back now. I’m sure that will include Atsushi when he gets here. His love for you was always very easy to see. As is yours for him. “  
He squeezed Tetsuya’s hand. Panic dissipated again. “Thank you for all wanting me. It makes me feel home. I haven’t felt this in a long time. Taiga?”  
“Yes Sei?”  
“Kiss me please. After Tetsuya and I have taken Daiki together, I’d love for you to fuck me.” He admitted softly.  
“I’d love to.” Taiga smirked at him as he moved closer.   
Sei shut his eyes. And let Taiga led for now. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to say he had feelings for him or Kaz. But it had definitely been easier to just accept that they loved the same people. So being compatible in bed would help in the long run.   
Their lips met. Taiga moved against him. Slowly, teasing. He sighed in pleasure. Opened as his bottom lip was nibbled. He let Taiga in. Let his tongue in. He pushed back so he could taste him too.   
It made him want more. He moved more, making it harder for Taiga to lead. He moaned as he took control and fucked his tongue into the others mouth.  
‘This is beyond.’ Seijuro moaned in his mind. ‘Swap.’  
He moved over, letting him have free reign for the moment.   
Seijuro moved to dominate Taiga. Kissing harder. Taking it from hard to explosive   
“WOW.” Taiga moaned as the kiss broke. His boyfriend gasped in surprise, short of breath . “That was amazing. After I fuck Sei. Seijuro will you fuck me pleased?”  
“You can tell who’s who?” Seijuro asked.   
“Of course. You’re the one who tried to stab me. The one we played first. Seijuro if you want to play trick and treat with me you’re going to have to try harder than that.” Taiga licked his lips and egged him on.  
It was Sei’s turn to laugh deep inside them, as Seijuro growled. ‘He has you there. What you going to do now?’  
“Kaz?”  
“Yes.”  
“Can you tell us apart?”  
“Of course. My eyes cannot be fooled.” Kaz smirked at him.  
“Do we have any rope?” Seijuro asked.   
Taiga stood and walked out of the bedroom. He came back a few minutes later with a bag in tow. He brought it to the bed and unzipped it. “Help yourself.”  
Seijuro opened and look inside. It was full of toys. He pulled out nipple clamps, a bag containing a couple of butt plugs and some velcro cuffs. At the bottom he found three short pieces of rope. He took them out and left the bag empty.  
“Ryota have you ever worn clamps on your nipples before?” Seijuro asked.  
“No. I like the idea though. Play away Seijuro.” Ryota told him.  
“Can I tie you up too?” Seijuro asked.  
‘What are you doing?’ Sei asked nervously.  
‘Seeing how far I can make them submit.’ Seijuro told him as he moved to Ryota. ‘Tetsuya said Ryota was his sub. I want to see if I can enhance what Tetsuya normally does to him.’  
‘Don’t you think we are going too fast?’ Sei tried to tell him.  
‘I’ve missed so long.’ Seijuro admitted softly.  
‘Me too.’ Sei told him.’  
“OI. Stop talking. I’m waiting to be fucked.” Daiki reminded them he was there too.   
Sei sighed. ‘Move over. I go first.’  
Seijuro moved over with nothing more than a nod. Sei opened his eyes and looked down at Daiki. “Sorry Daiki.”  
He noticed Daiki had taken the lube and had three fingers stretching himself. “I got impatient.”  
“Your beautiful like that.” He admitted out loud. He took the lube, got some on his fingers. “Move them. Let me.”  
Daiki did as he was told. He sighed. He could do this.  
His fingers weren’t as big as Daiki’s so he’d have to start with four.  
It had been a long time since he’d done this. He’d forgotten how hot it was inside someone. He bit his lip as he slipped in three fingers. Taking it at an easy motion as he got used to Daiki’s body finally being his.  
He slipped in his little finger. Then curved his hand and then his thumb. “Fuck.”  
He slowly fucked him with his fist. The moans from Daiki were now full out pleasure. No impatience. His cock throbbed wanting to play too. He couldn’t hold back any longer. He yanked his fist out, “Daiki move. Tetsuya lie down, let Daiki on you there. I’ll go in from behind.”  
Daiki moaned as he pushed Tetsuya down to the bed. Impatient. He was riding him so fast all Sei could do was grin at his eagerness.  
He moved to kneel in the space between their legs. He covered his cock in lube as he moved. “Still Daiki.”  
Daiki obeyed immediately. But the complaints from his mouth were torrent of swear words directed at both of them.   
Sei sighed, he turned to Taiga. “Do we have a gag?”  
“No. Tomorrow we should hunt for some online. I wanted some material for blindfolds too. I think Ryota would look gorgeous with one.” Taiga told him.  
Sei took a deep breath and knew he had to let go and do this himself. He’d done it before. The fact he was about to fuck him didn’t matter. He firmly told him, “Daiki silence.”  
“Yes master.” Daiki let out as he stilled his mouth and body.   
“Good boy.” He told him. He slipped his fingers back into Daiki along with Tetsuya’s thick cock. He started off with two to see if he would stretch easily. It wasn’t difficult. Daiki was shivering, trying to hold still as Sei made him ready for his cock to. He liked watching the sweat fall. Liked watching him bit his lip. Trying not to break his orders.  
He couldn’t take it any longer. He moved closer. “Ready Tetsuya?”  
“Yes. Take us Sei.” Tetsuya assured him with an eager smile on his lips.   
He nodded, took hold of his cock and slowly pushed into Daiki’s arse. He bit his lip to hold back the need to come to soon.   
It was so much more than he’d ever thought it would be.  
He couldn’t speak as he sunk all the way inside the tight heaven that was Daiki’s arse.   
“Damn that’s fucking gorgeous.” Ryota moaned from close by.   
He agreed, he opened his eyes. He looked over to Tetsuya and fell into his light blue eyes. He raised his eyebrow at his lover. Tetsuya nodded he was ready. He knew they would do as well here as they would on a court.   
“Daiki ready?” he asked their wonderful third. The one who was allowing them to use his body like this. Daiki nodded. He couldn’t see his face from here, so he asked, “Words Daiki.”  
“Ready Master.” Daiki gave himself to them to be fucked hard. Now.  
“Now.” He hissed to Tetsuya. He pulled out and started a fast pounding. Tetsuya pulled out as he pushed in. So Daiki always had one of them deep in him. “FUCK.”  
They fucked him for a few minutes, just the three of them. His whole world was on him and Tetsuya fucking Daiki. Over and over. It was so perfect.   
Then Ryota moved closer. “Master Sei. May I fuck Daiki’s throat?”  
He looked at Tetsuya. He nodded, and licked his lips.   
“Yes. Hurry or it will be over.” He warned him. “Daiki open your mouth for Ryota.”  
Daiki nodded and lifted his head from where it had been resting on Tetsuya’s chest, gasping for breath. Ryota bounced before he moved to kneel over Tetsuya’s face and moved to put his cock in the waiting mouth.  
Ryota moaned and fucked deep over and over into Daiki’s mouth. “Tetsu.”  
He guessed Tetsuya had his mouth in Ryota’s arse from the look of total pleasure that was on his face. He wished he could see it. But right now he was too close to do anything but just make this beyond for his lovers. And himself.  
He felt heat at his back. He moved into it as a mouth started to kiss and love his shoulder. “Let me rut here.”  
He was surprised it was Shintaro. He nodded. He gave into his best friends’ touch. His bigger body, covered him totally. Making his rhythm into Daiki harder and more urgent.  
“CLOSE.” He let out as he fucked his beloved friends. His lovers all responded with just as much urgency.  
He couldn’t hold back any longer. He opened his eyes to watch his lovers come too.  
“Coming.” He screamed, as he shoved as deep into Daiki as he could. Daiki’s body gripped him so tightly he knew he was coming too. His body shivered so hard under his.  
His eyes couldn’t see Tetsuya with Ryota now there.  
Ryota was deep in Daiki’s throat as he shuddered on pleasure too.  
He felt Tetsuya slam in next to him. Daiki’s arse was filled with more come. It felt perfect o be that deep and feel someone else come to.  
He smiled four down. One left.  
He grounded back on Shintaro. A few seconds later his back was held so tightly to his best friend as he came all over his arse and back.  
He smiled in happy delight. “Thank you.”  
He wanted to collapse to the bed, but he was being held up.   
He felt a finger on his chin. He opened his eyes to see the stunning smile on Ryota’s face. “Kiss me.”  
He moved to kiss him deeply. Shintaro moved on his back. He turned to him and claimed a kiss too. Both of them of them got eager. Ryota kissed Shintaro. He took them in a three-way kiss. It was lush to know how they both just gave into him.   
He broke the kiss and gasped for breath through happiness of finally having his friends. Lovers.   
He could have died happy right then.  
“Is it our turn now?” a loud voiced asked.  
He laughed, as Ryota and Daiki both snorted loudly.   
“TAKAO.” Shintaro growled.  
Sei looked over at their other boyfriends. Kaz was on Taiga’ lap hard moving against him.   
He saw a look on Taiga’s face, he wasn’t sure what he was thinking. Normally he knew everything. “Why didn’t you join us?”  
“No that needed to just be you five. You needed to reconnect.” Taiga told him with a happy smirk. “Now it’s our turn to have you all.”  
He just starred at Taiga for a moment. He was amazed at how thoughtful he was. He smiled over at him, “Come take us. Show us what we are missing.”


	17. Chapter 17

Kaz was ecstatic. Watching their boyfriends fuck so beautifully had been amazing. Now he needed more than just Taiga in his arse.  
He ground down once more on him. Then moved off him. “You look ready to collapse. Will you have the energy for one more round before bed?”  
He heard a moan from Ryota as he climbed off of the pile of their lovers first. He handed him a flannel as he dropped at the side of the bed. “Fuck that was so perfect.”  
Shin moved next and knelt on the edge of the bed, gasping for breath. He gave him his, with a quick kiss.  
“I think you enjoyed that?”  
His beloved Shin nodded, then blushed big time. He reached for his glasses, which Taiga had put out the way first this time when he’s talked him into joining them too.   
Shin nodded his thanks exhaustedly as he slipped them on and started to clean himself.  
Sei slowly moved out of Daiki.   
Kaz moved to get a good view of him and Tetsu connected inside him. “Fuck that’s beyond lush.”  
Sei just nodded. Once unattached he knelt back, still gasping for breath, he gave him his flannel and left him to recover.   
He saw Tetsu’s wide cock slip out of Daiki as Sei moved. The come flowed out of the man. It was lush and he wanted to move in and lick them both clean.   
“Daiki I need to breath.” Tetsu whispered.   
Daiki had collapsed on him good. He just rubbed his head on Tetsu’s chest with a massive smirk on his lips, “Later. Snuggle now.”   
Kaz laughed as he watched their beloved evil man poke Daiki in the ear. Daiki moved fast, a look of anger now on his face.  
“Oi Tetsu? I was comfy.” He complained.  
“I wasn’t.” Tetsu told him with his usual blank face back in place. “That’s better. You were heavy Daiki.”  
Daiki moaned again as he lay his head back down. Kaz watched Tetsu stroke his hair gently. Daiki moaned and purred like a cat at the touch.   
It made him feel so lucky to have not only Shin as his boyfriend now. He loved watching them interact.  
Now though. He needed to have them take him before he exploded alone. He whispered, “I need.”  
“Kaz.” Ryota spoke from across the bed. “Come let me fuck you.”  
“Me too.” Shin added.   
Kaz moved to walk around the bed to join them. Shin was lying waiting for him. He moved faster to get between Shin’s legs. He loved him so much. “Hi Shin-chan. Love you.”  
Shin smiled up at him, he took his glasses of again and Ryota put them out of the way, “Love you too. Now make me feel you for days.”  
He didn’t make him wait. He looked over at Ryota, telling him with his eyes to take him now. He slipped into Shin’s recently fucked arse. “Shin-chan.”  
He stilled deep inside his first love. Ryota moved behind him, slipping into him just as easily.   
“Kaz. Can I move?” Ryota asked as he bottomed out.   
Kaz squeezed down on him. Hard.  
“FUCK. Kaz.” Ryota growled into the nape of his neck.  
“Shin wants it hard. Are you ready to make him scream with me?”  
“Of course.”  
Ryota and he both pulled out and in a few simple movements they were pounding into Shin together. Shin moaned as he fucked him hard.   
He loved being in the middle of his lovers. “Love this. Harder.”  
Ryota started to move harder and faster. Shin moan changed intensity. He knew that this would be over soon. He was too close to care.   
Ryota bit his shoulder, bringing up more marks on him. Wearing his lovers’ marks made him feel happy, complete. Marking them made him feel like he owned them. They were his boyfriends. He’d never admit to how possessive he was over them at times.   
They were his life. He’s eyes were jammed closed as he worked towards coming between the soft warm home of Shin’s arse and the evil pounding they were getting from Ryota. He threw his head back and begged for more.  
Ryota slammed in once more before stilling totally inside him. He complained. So did Shin.  
“Hold still.” Ryota bit into his shoulder harder. “Daiki is….”  
He stopped half way, moaning at whatever Daiki was doing behind them.   
“Hold still.” A very firm voice spoke from behind them.   
He felt someone tap his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Tetsu smirking evilly.   
“You should see what’s behind you. You’re in Shintaro. Ryota’s in you. Daiki is in Ryota. Taiga’s in Daiki. Seijuro is in Taiga.”  
Kaz shivered in overloaded need. He was too close. He knew he couldn’t look around to see. Ryota was too close in him to look around. Then he reopened his eyes and stared at Tetsu who was watching everyone connect behind him.  
“Photo.” He managed to hiss out.  
Tetsu nodded leaned over to the cabinet and grabbed his phone. He started taking photos. Kaz couldn’t wait to see them.   
Unfortunately, he was too close to think easily. “Tetsu.”  
Tetsu took one from slightly back to show all of them. Then he was back kneeling next to him.   
“Are you joining us too?” he begged.  
“I was going to take your mouth.”  
He nodded over and over. “Take me. Too close.”  
Tetsu nodded. He moved to sit over Shin’s face and held his cock ready. Kaz opened his mouth and moved towards him.   
Tetsu grabbed his hair tightly. It felt lush. This was the first time he’d had his short but fat cock in his mouth. He moaned around how perfect it felt.  
Tetsu started an easy rhythm in and out of his mouth. His tongue made love to his boyfriend.   
“Move Shintaro, Kaz.” Was shouted from further back by Seijuro.   
Kaz started to move in and out of Shin again. Shin began to move too. They were soon fucking hard again.  
“Shintaro.” Tetsu moaned as he moved to grind backwards on Shin’s face.   
He bet Shin was licking him and biting him hard from behind.  
“Ryota. Now.” Seijuro ordered.   
Kas moaned in pleasure again as his arse was being taken hard again.  
“Daiki.” Seijuro called out.  
“About fucking time.” Daiki moaned.   
Kaz was being fucked so hard now. He didn’t think he’d be able to sit for a week. He yanked his mouth off of Tetsu and begged, “MORE. HARDER.”  
“Seijuro. You heard him.” Tetsu commented as he reclaimed his mouth and started to fuck his throat.  
“I did. Kaz you’re such fun to fuck.” Seijuro told him. “Kaz you’re not allowed to come until tell you too. In fact that goes for all of you.”  
There were a few moans, mainly from Daiki. Kaz didn’t care.   
“Taiga move.”  
The pounding got even more brutal.  
“CLOSE.” Ryota screamed into his neck.  
“Fuck yes.” Daiki added.   
“Seijuro.” Shintaro moaned loudly too.  
“I think they are beyond close to coming.” Tetsu sighed as he kept fucking his mouth.   
“Fine I’m moving too.” Seijuro moaned as he too joined in. “Fuck I love you all.”  
Kaz stopped listening he just fucked harder, into Shin., Back into Ryota and licked and sucked Tetsu’s cock with everything he had. He was dripping with sweat as he moved closer to coming.   
His balls rose up and wanted to let loose with everything he had.   
“COME.” Was yelled hard from behind him.  
He obeyed with everything he had. He shoved even deeper into his beloved Shin and finally let go.  
His come ripped out of him in a torrent.   
As he shivered and tried to cry out, Shin clamped down so hard as he came too, that he nearly came again. His arse was pounded once more then Ryota was filling him with hot wet come too.   
Tetsu fucked his mouth for moment more before his fingers dug into his scalp and his mouth was filled with his delicious tasting come.   
He swallowed as Tetsu moved from his mouth and he was able to finally gasp for breath. He felt Tetsu collapse to the side. Kaz let go and was soon laying his sweat soaked body on top of Shin’s equally wet one.  
“Fuck.” Ryota moaned from behind him. “I think I’m going to sleep for a week now. Thanks Seijuro. Love you.”  
Kaz just nodded in agreement. He was too happy and exhausted to do more than snuggle into his beloved Shin-chan. Shin moved a hand to start stroking his hair gently. He cuddled in tighter.  
Ryota started to move first and slowly slipped out of Kaz’s arse. He felt empty without him there. It was sad of him. But he didn’t say a thing as he opened his eyes and watched his lover lay down next to him. Ryota yawned as he turned and snuggled into him and Shin. Before he knew it Ryota was fast asleep, his head on Shin’s shoulder.  
Shin patted his shoulder. He moved off of him to the other side, where Tetsu was half asleep too. Shin turned to face Ryota and held him close.   
As he moved he heard Daiki’s soft snore from the floor. Kaz turned to grab Tetsu, and pulled him tight as he moved until his and Shin’s back were totally together.  
“Thanks Seijuro. That was amazing. Love you.”  
Seijuro moved to lie on the other side of Tetsu. Their arms met around the now also asleep blue eyed beauty between them.  
“I’m grateful to you and Taiga.” Seijuro softly whispered.  
Kaz reopened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, “Why?”  
“Because you both just let us be here with them. Even though you don’t know us. I am grateful they have such amazing partners who are open to us being together.” Seijuro told him.  
“Come here.” He beckoned for him to move closer. Seijuro leaned up and over Tetsu and frowned at him. “Kiss me.”  
Seijuro moved closer. The kiss was almost hesitant as he pushed them closer.   
He opened his mouth and started to love Seijuro’s tongue. He moaned into it and gave him everything he had.   
The kiss changed and it went less dominant. More loving.   
Once they pulled away he looked up as Sei slowly opened his eyes, his cheeks flushed and his eyes on the bed.  
He didn’t like him feeling worried. He knew he still had a lot to learn about looking after his boyfriends. He hadn’t had years to come up with coping strategies.   
Except he’d been looking out for Shin since day one. First as a team member. Then as a friend. Finally, as a lover. Shin might never admit he was hurt. But he did feel. Especially after he’d told his parents he was gay. Shin had stopped allowing him to his home. Instead they spent every moment together away. His parents loved having Shin around. So it wasn’t a problem. Shin only went home now to pack more clothes or get books Kaz didn’t have.   
They had spent every night here since last week. He liked not having to hold back with his demonstrative feelings for his partner. He knew when they went back to school next week, they would still stay here most nights.   
It had been less than a week since Daiki had left home. Ryota had let go and admitted he was in pain. He’d done what he felt from his heart. He’d hugged them and held them whilst they cried. He’d had a bit longer to research what was wrong with Sei. But he knew he needed the same unconditional love and support.  
“I love you Sei.” He told him sincerely. “Please use me however you need.”  
Sei nodded, said nothing, but moved to hold Tetsu tighter.  
Taiga came back in the room. He lay down behind the now shaking Sei. “We have you.”  
Kaz sat up and started to stroke Sei’s arms over and over. “Yes we do.”  
“That was so amazing.” Sei whispered. “I was there all the way through it.”  
Taiga snorted into Sei’s back. “Yes it was definitely that. Sometimes coming down from such a high is hard.”  
“True.” He agreed. “Everyone else sleeps through the aftermath. We don’t.”  
“I liked how it felt.” Sei whispered. “Why are we the ones awake?”  
“Because we are their protectors, when they let go and sleep after such a good session as that. It’s our job to watch over them always.” Taiga told him.  
Kaz nodded his agreement with him.   
Sei took some deep calming breathes. “I think I can sleep now.”  
Kaz squeezed his arm. “Then sleep. We have you.”  
“Yes sleep Sei.” Taiga leaned over and kissed the top of his head.  
Kaz closed his eyes as he kept the movement on Sei’s arm up. Even after it was clear Sei was now asleep, he kept up the movement.   
“I think I died.” Taiga softly told him.  
“Me too.” He admitted yawning too. “I can’t wait for a repeat performance.”  
Taiga snorted. “Sleep Kaz.”  
“You to Tai-chan.” He teased him.  
“Don’t call me that.” Was half-heartedly growled at him. Taiga yawned too. “Yes sleep time. Love you.”  
“Love you.” He whispered as sleep claimed him finally.


	18. Chapter 18

Sei was biting his lip hard as Taiga spoke to his Father on the phone. He was terrified. He didn’t know why.  
‘You need to stop panicking.’ Seijuro told him in his head.   
‘Shut up.’ He told him back. ‘I’m fixing the mess you made.’  
‘That’s not what you were saying during sex last night.’ Was shoved back at him.  
“Sei?” Taiga broke into their fight. “I’m gonna leave you too talk alone with Dad. Take as much time as you need.”  
Taiga leaned over, kissed his forehead and gave him his phone. Then left him alone on the balcony. Closing the door behind him.  
He stayed sat on the floor and brought the phone to his ear. He spoke in English, “Hello Kagami-san.”  
“Hello Akashi-kun. My son told me some of what has been happening. Want to fill me in on more?” a calm deep voice asked him, “Are you happy continuing in English?”  
“As my Father would say. I’m an Akashi I can talk to you fluently in four languages. English. French. German. And of course Japanese. When I was diagnosed with DID at nine, I found most papers were in English. So I worked hard to learn all the terms to understand them totally. So you may choose which language to have this in.” he explained for Taiga’s Father.  
“Then I’ll stick to English. As you say most reports on DID are in it. Well done on working so hard to understand it. My French is minimal and I don’t know German.” Kagami-san told him softly.  
He was totally in awe for a moment. Taiga’s Dad had just complimented him. Something his own had never done in seventeen years. “Thank you Kagami-san.”  
“What for?”  
“The compliment. I’ve never had one before.”  
“Ohh. I understand what Taiga means by verbal abuse now. He was an idiot to never compliment a son who is as intelligent and loving as you. I can’t wait to get there tomorrow so we can do this face to face. I already told Taiga that I am happy you’re his boyfriend to. You’ve been living alone. I think Taiga is right you should move in and accept their help to deal with this. Are you on medication for your anxiety and depression?”  
“Whilst changed he stopped my medication. I have an appointment next Friday, back in Kyoto to discuss getting back on them.” He admitted. “I did not agree with his thoughts on this.”  
“Good Akashi-kun.” Kagami-san told him seriously. “Make use of your boyfriends until then. They each love you and have different skills to aid you. Taiga has the biggest heart out there. He’s been looking after my number two son Tatsuya for a very long time. So use his skills. He is very good at calming when you panic or want nothing than to cry for ever. Akashi it’s not something to be ashamed off at all. Just ask for help.”  
“Sorry he finding this hard to take in. I’m his other self. I’ll give him time to let that sink in whilst we talk. You should call him Sei. I’m Seijuro.” Seijuro took over as Sei lost it inside.  
“Usually their entities are not known to each other.” Kagami-san noted.  
“True. Our diagnoses found about four others who we don’t know. When they swap in we don’t know what is happening at all. No memories is very frustrating. I think I was first. I arrived as he tried to handle Father being so anti touch after his mothers’ death. I think I was created this way in his need to be with someone all the time. So we work together, and fight and have different views on things. Also by being active, switching between us, we keep the others at bay. When I swapped in totally the amnesia was harder to handle. Tetsuya helped us by getting us the right way around again. I am grateful to him and Taiga for that. Now we have to manage this together. To keep the badness held back and the amnesia at a minimum again.” Seijuro admitted. “I love having him there to argue with.”  
“Is Sei alright?” Kagami asked him.  
“Yes he’s crying inside me right now. He’s always hidden this way.” Seijuro explained for him. “I give him the calm outer appearance he needed around Father. His words and actions were beyond cruel at times. I’ve been doing this since we were nine.”  
“So you’re the same age, same gender as him. What about sexually? Are you gay too? That would be a problem given he has six boyfriends now?” Kagami reasoned out about Seijuro.  
“Yes we are like twins in that respect. Luckily I’m gay too. I was ready to let them have him alone if they wanted. Knowing they all wanted both of us was a relief.” Seijuro told him.  
“Why did you take him of his medication?”  
“We were growing up. Fourteen when I took over. Our then doctor was still treating us as a nine-year-old. So the meds weren’t up to job. Our new doctor is a lot better and sees us as a seventeen-year-old young man with DID. It took a few months to get an appointment though with him. So we will go together and start the medication as required.”  
“Can you swap back so I can talk to Sei?”  
“Of course. Ohh before I go Kagami-san?”  
“Yes Seijuro?”  
“Thank you for letting us stay in your home too. It means a lot to have a place that feels like home after never having one before.”   
“You’re my son’s boyfriend. You are more than welcome to stay as long as you both want. And I do mean both of you. I look forward to getting to know both of you better. Look after my boys for me Seijuro.”  
“I will Kagami-san.” Seijuro assured. “We will.”  
Sei gasped as he came back from the disassociated place he’d been hiding in. The tears started to fall from his real eyes as he tried to hold back the need to cry forever. “I hate this.”  
“I know Sei.” Kagami-san told him gently in his ear. “Can you see Taiga through the glass?”  
“Yes, he’s making breakfast.” He hissed as he tried to keep the sobs inside.   
“Knock on the window. Get his attention.”  
Sei shook his head, lay his head on his knees, “I can’t.”  
“Sei he won’t mind. This is his special forte. He is the most appropriate person to help you right now. I’ll get there as soon as I can to help. But I have to go and sort out getting to the airport. So for now you have to rely on your boyfriend.” Kagami-san spoke softly in his ear.  
Sei shuffled on the balcony floor and tried to get closer to the window. Taiga spun around at the movement. Sei felt totally relieved to find Taiga rushing outside to him.  
Taiga took the phone, spoke to his Dad for a moment. “Fine I have him. I’ll see you when you get here. Travel safe Dad. Love you.”  
Then Taiga was slipping his phone away and wrapped Sei in his arms and just held on tight. “Dad said you’re going back on your meds soon. That’s a good plan. Until you get there use me.”  
He shuddered as he lay his head on Taiga’s shoulder and just let go.   
“That’s it Sei. Get it all out. It’s definitely better than holding it inside.” Taiga calmly told him as he rubbed his back in slow circles.   
“It hurts.” He admitted softly.   
“It does. I know. You have to stop feeling like this is something to be ashamed of. It isn’t Sei. You’ll be fine given time. We will help you both through this. Now I don’t know DID as well as I do other things. I read up after Shin and Tetsu told us there were two of you. But from what I read so far you need to be looked after the same from my respect. From what I can see you’ve spent years hiding away and letting Seijuro handle the hard things in life. Which is why he is so good at looking out for you. Now you have to protect him now. Or he will be pushed towards breaking too. So make use of me Sei. Please.”  
He nodded into his shoulder and let the tears have free reign.  
When he stopped crying he and Taiga were no longer alone on the balcony. Tetsuya’s dog was there too.  
“Have you met Nigou before?” Taiga pointed at him. “I don’t like dogs. But he’s growing on me slowly. Just don’t tell Tetsu that. I like how he teases me by chasing after me with Nigou.”  
“Seen him, not interacted.” He admitted as he reached over to stroke the no longer pup next to him. “What sort of dog is he?”  
“A husky.” Taiga told him as he moved back so Nigou could get closer to Sei.  
The dog lay down and waited for his stomach to be tickled. Sei laughed as he leaned down to do it for him.  
“He’s so soft.”  
“He is.” Taiga smiled at Nigou, “So you said your apartment is downstairs?”  
“Yes.”  
“Is your bed really big enough for all of us?”   
“Yes.”  
“After breakfast we should go down to your place to let you pack your things. I’m sure you have a lot more than Daiki’s clothes and shoes which consisted of one set of school clothes and shoes and lots and lots of basketball clothes and trainers. So we’ll pack your stuff and move it up here too. We’ll look at the bed whilst there and see if it’ll fit. If it will, may we swap ours with yours as I don’t have room to stored it here. Dad needs the box room and Kaz and Shin have been using my old bed and room.”  
“Of course. Sounds like a good plan. It might be heavy to move up here. The movers who shifted me in hated moving it.” He told him.  
Taiga smirked and showed off his muscles for him, “Well we have four really strong basketball nuts here. I think probably between us we can move it. Oh you probably use a laptop too. The desk in my room is not very big.”  
“May I move mine up to use as well?”  
“Of course. This is your home now Sei. Please move in whatever you want.” Taiga told him with a big smile.  
“Thank you Taiga.” He told him sincerely. 

 

Daiki growled under his breath as he got to the front door that was being beaten on hard. He flung it open hard and yelled, “OI.”  
Before he could register who it was, his arms were filled by a small pink haired maniac tornado, who held on for dear life.  
“Satsuki. Your hurting me.” He tried to get her to leave him alone. It didn’t work so he stepped back, shut the door and held on as he walked arms filled to the front room. He saw Tetsu look over at him and smirk evilly, “HELP.”  
“But you look so cute Daiki.” Tetsu told him.   
“Shut up. I won’t help next time she does it to you.”  
“I think she missed you. I can understand that.” Tetsu explained. “Let her get her fill she’ll realise we are here soon. Welcome home Momoi-san. Did you have a good holiday?”  
“Yes thanks Tetsu-kun.” Satsuki talked around his neck, still not letting go. “It seems my best friend moved whilst I was away and didn’t even have the decency to tell me. His Grandfather had to just now. IDIOT? Why did he move away? I’m worried about him of course.”  
“I’m sorry Satsuki, I didn’t want to ruin your holiday. It’s better this way.” Daiki rubbed her back gently.  
“Welcome Momoi. Can I make you a tea?” Taiga asked from the kitchen.   
“Yes please Kagamin.” Satsuki replied loudly. “So by the fact you are all here together does that mean you and Dai-chan are back together, Tetsu-kun?”  
“Momoicchi.” Ryota screeched as he came flying out of the bed room.  
Satsuki finally let go and hugged Ryota hard instead. “Ki-chan.”  
Daiki took a few deep breathes before she attacked him again.  
Sei and Kaz joined them quietly. Shin was in the kitchen helping Taiga make a late breakfast.  
“Good morning Momoi.” Sei softly told her.   
“Yes Good Morning. It’s been a while.” Shin followed with a bow of the head.   
Satsuki glared at all of them. “Are you here to play ball?”  
“Well of course. Also Daiki isn’t the only one who moved recently. Daiki she doesn’t know does she?” Sei asked.  
“I never could say those words to anyone until after I’d left. So no she doesn’t. Satsuki there was a reason I left home. The same one that made Sei leave home too. It’s all of us together as boyfriends now so that helps a lot.” He started to ramble.  
“Ohh wow. That’s good.” Satsuki sat on the sofa next to him. “So who lives here too?”  
“Sei and I full time. Tetsu, Ryota, Shin and Kaz part-time. Taiga’s dad told us we could stay as long as we wanted.” Daiki didn’t want to tell his best friend this. She didn’t come over as fragile but she was a girl. It was his job to protect her.  
“You can’t say it can you?” Tetsu noted.  
He lowered his head in shame.  
Taiga brought their teas over, put them on the table, and knelt in front of her. “Hi Momoi. Both Sei and Daiki were being abused by their Fathers. My Father offered them both somewhere safe to stay so they both moved in. Daiki last Friday. Sei yesterday. My Father is happy for my boyfriends to stay. This morning Sei and him discussed his needs to.”  
“By abuse? What do you mean?” Satsuki asked uneasily.  
“He tried to beat the gay out of me.” He admitted softly to the floor.  
He heard he click her tongue in shock. “Akashi?”  
“My Father was verbally abusive. I turned down the woman he’d arranged a marriage for me. Told him I was gay. He hated me for it. When I lost that match against Tetsuya. He told me I was a disappointment to him. He walked away. I moved out and now live between my dorm at school and here.” Sei told her everything too.  
Satsuki knelt in front of him, lifted his chin and made him look at her, “Daiki, I wish you’d have told me before now. You could have moved in with us.”  
“Yep your Dad would have loved me being there.” He sarcastically told her.  
“Idiot.” She hissed.  
Then his arms were filled with his best friend again.  
He held on hard this time. “Thanks Satsuki.”  
“IDIOT.” She proclaimed louder. “Akashi I’m going to hug you after him. So get ready.”  
Sei nodded and knelt on the floor to wait.   
Daiki just held on. He been trying to say those words for years. Now he’d done it. He’d been scared she’d turn away from him for his lack of strength in standing up to his father. This was so much better. “Satsuki. I’m sorry for keeping secrets.”  
“I forgive you. This time.” She told him into his hair.

 

Tetsu walked slowly, Nigou on one side, Satsuki on the other. She’d been surprisingly quite as they walked towards the shop. He needed food for Nigou. She’d offered to come with him. Normally she would have been talking all over the place. What they had told her had hurt her.  
“Momoi-san?” he started, trying to let her know she wasn’t alone.   
“Why did he hide it?” she asked after a few moments silent worry.  
He sighed, this was going to be difficult. “He was terrified. Ashamed.”  
“What of?”  
“That he would lose the most important person in his life if he admitted to her that he was incapable of stopping him from beating him.” He explained everything simply.  
She hissed, kept her eyes on the floor. “How often did it happen?”  
“Every few weeks.” He told her.  
“And you never tried to make him leave?” she asked angrily.  
“Momoi-san, I think I broke my voice trying to talk him into leaving. Or even telling the rest of the team. When Ryota joined us I wasn’t alone in the battle to persuade him. There is something about Daiki that I both love and hate. He has to do thing in his own time. The time was right last Thursday. Taiga gave him his home as a safe place. His Dad gave him it as a temporary safe place until he had to go back. He heard from someone else who’d got away and survived. He finally said no. Taiga’s dad’s immediately gave him somewhere to live. I was so pleased that I didn’t have to keep mending my best friend.”  
Momoi nodded and walked on. He followed and gave her time to take it all in. “If your back together. Then you won’t ever return my feelings will you?”  
Tetsu stopped and looked at the floor. He didn’t rush this. He’d always known her feelings. She wasn’t good at hiding them and he was far too good sometimes in assessing people. He’d never commented when she told Seiren she was his girlfriend. Taiga had commented on it a few times since. But he needed to talk directly to her not to anyone else. He loved her as a friend only. She was like his sister. He just hated that this talk was coming right on her finding out about Daiki’s abuse.   
He waited until he was sure of his words. Then he bowed very deeply to her, “I’m sorry Momoi-san. No I won’t. I think I have already explained that unlike Daiki and Ryota, I’m 100% gay.”  
Momoi nodded. Tears hit her eyes, she looked away.  
“I do love you like a friend. Always.” He moved closer and shoulder bumped her. She responded with one back.   
“I keep losing out to you where Dai-chan is concerned.” She softly told him.  
He grabbed her and stopped her attempt to walk away. “Don’t be stupid. He loves you so much it hurts him when you’re not here. I’m his boyfriend. I have always come second. I don’t care. He my best friend too. Being loved by Daiki is very special. You should never doubt it from him. He’s got so much love to give its amazing.” he told her surely.  
“He loves me?” she asked bemused.  
“Of course he does. You’re his child hood friend. Of course he loves you. He just very, very bad at admitting it.” He admitted to her.  
She stopped, grinned at the floor. “I’m sorry for being such a wimp today Tetsu-kun.”  
He hugged her, “It is allowed when you hear that. So tell me about your holiday? Are you going to be able to stay to see Murasakibara and Himuro arrive and met Taiga’s dad?”  
She hugged him back, “Actually I can’t. Mum needs me this afternoon. Will you give them my love. Tell them I’ll see them tomorrow Anyway…”  
“Anyway?” he asked when she didn’t continue.  
“You can’t have sex with them if I’m there.”  
He blushed and looked at her and nodded, “True. Sorry Momoi.”  
She shook her head and started walking towards the shop. He followed silently. Grinning widely at the person who had always been his rival for Daiki’s love.  
He knew at some point in the future Daiki may decide that he wanted her too. Right now all he could do was just love every single day he had with him.   
He hoped when it happened they could be adult about it. Daiki was free to be with whoever he wanted. So them being together didn’t frighten him. He just wasn’t sure he could watch them. He’d watched him with a girl before, it did nothing for him. Daiki, and Ryota were both bi so he would never stop them being with women too. He knew they would always come home to him.  
He was sure of one thing though. Daiki was happy right now. He would do almost anything to help it continue. Including letting Daiki be with his rival. If he chose to be. Until then he would continue being her good friend through anything. She was after all one of them.

 

Sei unlocked the door to his apartment. He’d brought Taiga and Ryota down to measure his bed. He slipped his shoes off at the door. “Come on in.”  
He led them down to his room. Opened the door and showed them his bed. He wasn’t one of those who wanted lots of possessions. But he loved his bed. It had been made at his wish. The carvings were his own idea.  
“WOW.” Ryota loudly exclaimed, turning the lights on to get a better look. “It’s stunning Sei.”  
He blushed as Taiga came in too. Taiga walked around it and gauged if it would fit in their room upstairs. “It will fit if we reorganise the room. It is beautiful Sei. Basketballs?”  
“Did it come with the carvings or did you design it?” Ryota asked him as he slowly walked around it. Ryota walked over and fiddled with one of the d-rings, “What the metal rings in the design for?”  
Sei walked around to stand behind him. “I designed the carvings. I wanted basketballs. The master was a bit bemused not knowing basketball. So I redesigned the balls to become opening lotuses on the headboard and left the basketballs on the posts. He was a lot happier doing them. I love my bed. They’re to tie people up to it with Ryota.”  
Ryota shivered and backed into his body. “I can’t wait for when you tie me to it. Will I wear Taiga’s clamps too?”  
“Of course Ryota.” Taiga smirked from across the bed. “Only not today. Once we get this and Sei’s things upstairs. You still have your appointment with Kasamatsu for training. And when you get home we have a session planned with Sei and Seijuro in charge on the court. They are eager to see those amazing improvements you’ve made for themselves. Whilst you’re out we’re going to be cleaning ready for Dad, Tatsuya and Murasakibara arriving later.”  
Sei smiled as he thought of seeing Atsushi after so long. “Hey Taiga.”  
“Yes Sei.” Taiga came around and wrapped him up in a big hug.  
“I expect Momoi will be helping now. Before she gets back can we move my play bag up and hide it in your room. I don’t really want to explain why I have all those toys around.” He told them.  
“Good idea. I think she would be very embarrassed to see them.” Taiga nodded into his head. “Lets take it up now. We’ll make use of Ryota being here and move it now. Once its upstairs and our is down Ryota can leave.”  
“Good plan.”   
“Sei.” Taiga leaned around and touched his very soft cotton sheets and blankets. “I don’t have any bedding big enough. May we borrow yours for the time being?”  
“Yes we can move it up too. I had it handmade for my bed.” He admitted.   
“Thanks love.” Taiga whispered as he kissed the top of his head. He moved back into him. Taiga leaned down and kissed him deeply. “I wish we had time to show Ryota how to use the bed. Now. I would love nothing better than fucking both of you here and now.”  
“Me too.” He sighed as he grabbed his hair and kissed him deeply again.  
Ryota whimpered from in front of him and he moved to kiss him too. He loved finally being able to love his boyfriends.  
Taiga leaned down and between them they bit and teased Ryota’s neck and shoulder. He liked leaving his marks on them. It was his way of claiming them.  
Taiga and Ryota moved to love hm. He closed his eyes moaning as he let them mark him to. His neck was being abused by Taiga, his shoulder by Ryota. It made him want to loss himself in them now. “We need to stop.”  
Ryota growled angrily as he pulled back. “Yes. Thanks Sei you taste delicious.”  
He grabbed his play bag from the wardrobe and gave Ryota his laptop case to carry up for him.  
“Hey guys. Having never been around Momoi. Now she’s back, do I have to stopped kissing around her?” Taiga asked before they left the safety of his place.  
He stopped he hadn’t thought of that. They’d never stopped in front of her before.  
Kise smirked and turned back. “Don’t you like the idea of her getting off on watching us Taiga?”  
Taiga went bright red, and looked away, uneasy. “Hell no. Sorry you can have the women Ryota. I don’t want them.”  
Ryota laughed hard, “She’s not that bad Taiga.”  
Sei was please he wasn’t alone on being gay. The thought of being with a woman made him cringe. He knew how much Daiki cared for Momoi. It was easy to see. “She won’t complain if you just treat us the same. She’s probably seen it all. She’s always around. Even when we were away she was still around. We tended to save sex until after she went to bed. She’s as open as we are. I’m with you on woman Taiga.”  
“Poor Momoicchi.” Ryota fake cried for her. “We will have to look after her in your place. Although I don’t think it’s us who has to worry. She only has eyes for Tetsu and Daiki.”  
“True.” Sei thought, “Taiga. She isn’t that scary. Is she?”  
“No of course not. It’s just I have only just got you all and I like how intimate we are. I tend to forget she is there too. Except when she and idiot face here attack Tetsu.” Taiga admitted.  
Ryota laughed hard. “You know it’s because we love him right?”  
“I do now. I was really unsure the first time I watched you bicker, and how you held him. It felt so intimate to watch you two. When its Momoi it’s not the same. I worked out he had to be gay too. That he’d been in a relationship with you and Daiki. But not Momoi.” Taiga explained as he hugged Ryota.   
“So are you ready to go back now?” Sei asked Taiga.   
Taiga leaned around and slapped Ryota’s arse hard once. Then walked to the door as Ryota screeched and demanded more from him.   
“I am now I have that out of my system.” Taiga walked out holding the doors open for them. The evil smirk on his face was huge.  
Sei laughed at Ryota as he begged for more as they made their way back to his new home. With his boyfriends.  
‘This is right.’ Seijuro sighed in his head smiling too.  
‘I agree. I think I will be falling for Taiga very quickly.’ He admitted to him.  
‘I fell last night. He is a caring, person. I can’t wait to see what he suggests next.’ Seijuro told him.  
Sei just smiled even wider as he walked closer to Taiga. He reached out and slipped his hand into the taller man’s one. Their fingers entwined and they walked in silence to home with Ryota complaining behind them.


	19. Chapter 19

Murasakibara Atsushi was impatient as he knocked on the door of Kagami’s apartment.  
His hand was being held by his boyfriend Himuro Tatsuya tightly. Muro-chin was talking to him quietly. Trying to stop him from racing in to see Aka-chin.  
“He isn’t running away Atsushi.” Muro-chin assured him with a smile. “Don’t break Taiga’s home by rushing.”  
He growled at his boyfriend. The thing was it wasn’t just Aka-chin he needed to see and make sure with his own eyes that he wasn’t going to revert to the bad Aka-chin again.   
No Kaga-chin had also told them Mine-chin was now living here, after finally leaving home. And that Kise-chin had cried badly.   
Kise-chin usually kept him well updated on everything that had happened since the Winter Cup. Well he hadn’t really stopped after they all went to different schools.   
He loved his little friend for that. Kise-chin was the best at getting them together and everything and talking. The fact that he was hurting badly now hurt Atsushi too.  
Kaga-chin opened the door with a big smile to them. “He’s in the main room.”  
Atsushi bypassed him, shoved his trainers off his feet fast and raced to find him. He got to the room and there he stood looking out of the open windows. The sun shone around him. He didn’t bother talking he just crossed the floor and stood behind him, and wrapped him in his body.   
Aka-chin let him. Neither said anything as they just held on. The last time they’d met as friends was just after the winter cup. It had been after he’d come back to himself. He’d know he was in pain. He’d always known when this man was in pain. Then he’d smiled and hugged him and said he would be fine. Atsushi had tried to believe him. But he had to give him time to really come back and find his new place in this new world to him.   
Kuro-chin had kept him up to date on how he’d been since he’d collapsed in their arms the other day. He hadn’t been allowed to go home, only to pack some clothes. He needed support from all of them right now.   
Aka-chin turned in his arms and laid his head on his chest. He held him as he sobbed quietly.  
He’d known him longer than the others. Their parents had been friends. After his mother had died Aka-chin had changed. He’d watched it happen. He sat quietly making sure he didn’t hurt anyone. Making sure they could still play together. Basketball had been both their only escape.  
“I’m here.” He whispered into his hair.   
He felt other’s touch him. Them. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know it was Kuro-chin, Kise-chin and Mine-chin hugging them to. Mido-chin sighed as he joined them last.  
The last two he wasn’t sure of. He opened his eyes long enough to see Kaz-chin and Kaga-chin holding him too. They made him pleased Aka-chin had so many people around him right now.  
“We are here.” Kuro-chin softly spoke over and over.   
“Yes we are.” Kise-chin added.  
“We will always have you.” Kaga-chin told him firmly but calmly.  
Aka-chin shuddered in their arms. Crying was fine. He knew everyone needed to cry at times. It helped you get over bad things. So he just let his best friend cry as much as he wanted right now.   
After the crying was over and the others had let go Aka-chin kept his head on his chest.  
“Atsushi?” was whispered there.  
“Yes.”  
“Thank you.”  
“What for?”  
“For being my friend.”  
Atsushi let go slightly and moved to kiss the top of his head. He’d loved him for years. He just couldn’t remember the last time he’d told him it. He didn’t often say such sappy things but Aka-chin needed to know. So he admitted blushing slightly, “You’ve been in my heart to long for me to not want you always here. Friends Forever. That’s all of us.”  
“Friends forever. I like it.” Aka-chin red rimmed and bruised eyes grinned up at him. “I love you too Atsushi.”  
Atsushi felt so happy to finally have him here, happy to admit that again. He reached over, cupped his cheek softly. Desperate to kiss him. Desperate to show him how much he had missed his beloved Aka-chin, “May I?”  
Aka-chin nodded. His amazing eyes now held need and lust as he leaned up towards him. Atsushi moved his thumb over his cheek. Aka-chin’s eyes half closed as he moved into the touch. It was beyond cute. “Aka-chin. Need you.”  
Aka-chin moved forward and sealed their lips together for the first time in two years. Atsushi made his eyes stay open as their lips touched slightly.  
“Missed you.” Aka-chin whispered against his lips before kissing him softly.  
Atsushi sighed in relief at having him loving him again. He closed his eyes and gave in totally to him. Let the kiss build from soft too harder. He bit his lip. Then his tongue was begging for entry and Atsushi gave in. He loved his tongue in his mouth. Sucked it. Made his need known to his lover.   
Aka-chin’s hands moved from where they were gripping his t-shirt tightly, up to his hair. He moaned as his hands softly stroked through it until he grabbed it harder.  
His cock was rock hard now. He let his hands have free reign to. He grabbed Aka-chin by his behind and lifted him up. He moved a couple of steps and jammed him into a wall. His legs wrapped tightly around him, as they started a more frantic kissing session and they moved towards coming in their trousers against the wall.   
He may have been away from his lover too long. He needed everything he was willing to give. Now. He yanked his lips away, “Aka-chin.”   
“Atsushi.”  
“May I fuck you?”  
“Of course.” Aka-chin smirked evilly up at him.   
He was beyond happy. 

 

“Tatsuya?” Taiga asked nervously.  
Himuro Tatsuya turned away from his boyfriend kissing Akashi. It wasn’t like he didn’t already know his boyfriends’ heart belonged to five other men before him. He’d known that before he’d said yes to be his boyfriend. He loved him. That was never going to change. “I’m not worried Taiga.”  
“Come on. I’m making tea.” Taiga led him to the kitchen end, away from everyone else watching Atsushi and Akashi with lust in their eyes.   
He stopped watching them and turned to his brother who looked uneasy. His brother’s nerves were plain to see, “Just say it already brother.”  
“I didn’t tell you this earlier. I wanted to tell you to your face. Not over the phone.” Taiga explained nervously as he poured them both a mug of tea and handed his over.  
He took it and put it out of the way next to him. Something told him he would need his arms. “So what happened?”  
“Has Murasakibara told you that in middle school Aomine, Kise and Tetsu went out?” his brother asked him quietly.  
“Yes. He even told me they included him at times too.” He told him all he knew.  
“Well last week Kise came to visit. He and Tetsu need some time to talk over the past and move on. Aomine called needing somewhere to stay after a fight with his dad. They all needed time to move on. So I gave them here as a starting point. By the time we went to bed I had three boyfriends not just one. I admitted I’d been in love with them from almost the beginning.” Taiga nervously filled him on what had been happening.  
“Wow. Congratulations bro.” he smiled widely at him, so happy for him.  
“I’m not finished yet” Taiga patted his arm. “Midorima called that night. He’d run away from Takao. Told him it was over. He came straight to Tetsu. Like always. Takao came over to. We sort of got them back together, but basically went from four to six. The other night after his breakdown, we became seven with Akashi.”  
“Oh my god! My little brother is having sex with seven men.” He teased him.   
“Tatsuya.” Taiga growled angrily back.   
“If this keeps up it will be eight by the end of the day Taiga.” He pointed to where Akashi was rutting with Atsushi.   
“I know. That’s why you and I need to discuss what that actually means to us.” Taiga told him straight. He grabbed both their mugs of tea. “Come on. Let’s do this in private. It’s hard to think watching our boyfriends fuck against a wall.”  
He nodded and followed Taiga through the apartment to a bedroom. He walked in and put their mugs on the bedside table. Then cleared some clothes off the only chair in there. “Sit down.”  
He was about to obey but his eyes found the carvings on the posts of the bed. He reached out to touch one. The wood was amazingly smooth under his fingers, “I thought I was seeing things. They really are basketballs.”  
“Sei had the bed made.” Taiga smiled at him. “Sit down Aniki.”  
He did and leaned forward to wait for Taiga to talk again. His brother sat on the neatly made bed and then ruffled his hands through his hair nervously.  
He decided to go easy on him. “I don’t mind if he’s with them too. I already knew I was the bottom of the list of men he loved. I was his friend for a long time before we became more. He told me everything that happened at middle school. It was like he needed to get it out of his head. Because the way it ended hurt so much. That’s why he chose a school a long way from them. He was scared he would hurt them more by loving them. He already believed he’d broken Akashi.”  
“How. The man has multiple identities. It wasn’t him who made him change.” Taiga seemed shocked.  
“He feels he was the one who made bad Aka-chin come out permanently. His words, not mine.” Tatsuya explained,   
“That day he challenged Akashi for the captain slot. He told him he had always followed him before because he knew he was stronger. But now he knew he wasn’t. He was winning 4-0 and then Akashi shifted personalities, and won easily, bringing him to his knees on the floor. He has no concept of split personalities. He told me that was what Midorima and Kuroko explained to him what had happened. All he could understand was his beloved Aka-chin was broken and he was responsible. He was so happy during your match when his beloved came home again.”  
“Wow. Really?” Taiga was awestruck. “He knows it’s not his fault doesn’t he?”  
“It took me a long time to convince him that it wasn’t.” he admitted. “I fell in love with him during it.”  
Taiga nodded then blushed, “I am very pleased you know how it feels. I was scared I would be the only one of us to love anyone.” Taiga told him, “I look forward to getting to know your boyfriend better.”  
He blushed and made sure his hair was hiding him from Taiga and then moved his mind to something other than, his loves. He knew Taiga was happy he had Atsushi. He wasn’t going to admit to his brother anytime soon, that he had always been in love with someone else so it wasn’t anything new. He’d been running away from it for years. He shouldn’t love his brother. But he did. Taiga was so happy right now, being with his men. So all he would do was smile and be happy for him.  
He thought about the implications of their boyfriends being together instead. It terrified him. He asked carefully to find out what his brother thought, “If they are together? What does that mean for me?”  
“I know them. They consider you two a done deal. Like Midorima and Takao. So they will probably want the same with you too. So do you think you could cope with having eight boyfriends too?” Taiga nervously asked him. “Do you think you can share them with me?”  
Tatsuya moved his hair out of his eyes and looked him right in the eyes. “I have often wished that would happen. I felt jealous that they all had each other and I was alone. I know they only see me as his boyfriend.”  
“Don’t be stupid Tatsuya.” Taiga harshly cut him off, and moved to kneel in front of him. “You have no idea how much they see you. Anyone who captures one of their hearts is fair game to be examined with eagerness. They see you for the stunning man you are. Don’t ever doubt that.”  
“Do you realise what you are suggesting here Taiga?” He kept his eyes glued on his brothers’ bright red, ones full of life, of love. “You’re asking me to not only open my heart to seven other men. But mainly you are telling me you want me too.”  
“Of course I know that.” He growled, “I know exactly what we are offering you. And I do mean us. I know how much I want to be able to cross this line with you. Please think about it, Tatsuya.”  
“Just kiss him already Muro-chin.” Atsushi told him from the door way.  
Tatsuya jumped as he realised they were no longer alone. Eight men stood, concern filling most of their faces, as they waited for them to finish their talk. He looked over at Atsushi, “I thought you were too busy fucking Akashi into the wall?”  
“We were.” Akashi explained from where he was leaning into Atsushi’s body, “Until we realised two of our boyfriends were missing. And I am sure it will resume once we know if you are going to accept our wish to be our boyfriend along with Atsushi?”  
Tatsuya’s mouth dropped down in shock. He really hadn’t believed that what Taiga was telling him was totally true.   
“Yes Himuro-kun, please go out with us?” Kuroko spoke with a soft smile on his face. “And I do mean all of us.”  
His disbelief drained away as he tried to come up with an answer. Any answer “This is not a joke?”  
Most of the men in the room, including Taiga snorted.   
“I do not joke Himuro-kun. My boyfriends’ however are a bunch of idiots who will be sexless if they continue.” Kuroko calmly and surely spoke as he walked over and knelt beside Taiga, in front of him. “So how do you feel?”  
“Lost. Overwhelmed.” He admitted keeping his eyes totally on Kuroko pale blue ones, instead of the other’s waiting.  
“I understand.” Kuroko softly told him. “Instead of expecting an answer right here and now. Why don’t we do this slowly. I have a suggestion to make?”  
“What is it?” he wondered what he was scheming in his brain. He knew from experience there were three genius play makers in this room, Akashi, Midorima and small unassuming Kuroko. The fact that his brother called Tetsu his evil genius at times was nothing new.   
“We let them continue giving us all a show and slowly we can each spend some time with you. Maybe kiss you to allow us all to see if this will work?” Kuroko asked carefully.  
Tatsuya though that through. He really didn’t mind watching Atsushi and Akashi through to the end and beyond. His point about spending time with each of them made sense too. He’d never really talked to any of them. That was a forward step toward knowing if he belonged here or not. Kisses allowed you to see if there was any spark. If yes then kisses would increase. If not then they could back off before they became official boyfriends and mucked this up.  
This also meant he would have to try and think of Taiga as something other than his brother. He wasn’t sure he was ready for that yet.   
If he said yes, he would be expected to have sex with them all at some point. All he’d done so far was workout how to let Atsushi rut against him without him having to allow him inside him. He really didn’t like sex at all. He didn’t mind having a boyfriend and kisses and hugs and sleeping together. He just never wanted it to go beyond.  
If he was going to even think about this, he had to be honest and admit this too them now. If he didn’t set the lines now it could fall apart. He just had to be totally honest about his sexuality.  
“I think your plan is a good step forward Kuroko. I can work with that whilst I work out if I can do this with you all. I need to warn you all beforehand about my sexuality.” He felt light headed as he took a deep breath. He lifted his eyes from Kuroko and watched the others in the room carefully, “I’m asexual.”  
“What’s that?” Aomine asked as he came over and crouched in front of him.  
“I know what it is.” Midorima came over and sat on the bed looking pale. “I thought I must be that during middle school when I couldn’t accept a relationship with anyone else. There are varying options as with every other sexuality. Basically he rarely gets hard or wants to indulge in sex. Some love hugs and kisses, some don’t.”  
“So how do you and Atsushi have sex?” Aomine asked him.   
“We don’t.” Atsushi told them all loudly. “When I need to come I ask and if allowed, I rub one off on him. If not I go to the bathroom and do it alone there.”  
“Well done Atsushi, for being so perfect for him.” Akashi praised Atsushi.  
“Well he’s my friend what else was I supposed to do. I love my friends no matter their needs and loves. Muro-chin I still think this would go better if you just let Kaga-chin kiss you. It would be hot to watch. And I know you are hiding how you really feel for him. So why don’t you try it first before we get to the rest.”  
Taiga moved closer to him, “Don’t say a thing. I’m mad you didn’t tell me about you. So just accept I’m going to kiss you as punishment.”  
Taiga didn’t give him a chance to respond. He just cupped his cheek and leaned in and he fought for breath as their lips met for the first time. His eyes closed fast as he pressed back in the soft pressure that was Taiga kissing him.   
Wow he was kissing Taiga. He whimpered as Taiga pushed harder, their lips moved harder and then Taiga’s lips parted. His tongue demanded entry. He let it in. Let it sink and caress and love his own.   
His feeling of being overwhelmed was back as Taiga backed off, gentled the kiss and slowly moved away. He kept his hand in his hair, slowly stroking him through it.  
“See.” Taiga told him softly as he grinned stupidly down at him.  
“Wow.” He managed to mutter. He was so overloaded he dropped his eyes to the floor. Then needing to know how the others in the room had taken that he looked up uneasily.   
“Told ya.” Atsushi told him with glee shining from every pour. “That was hot Muro-chin. Do it with someone else now.”  
It was too much so he looked away hid his eyes on the floor again. Tried to breathe through it.  
Taiga snorted at Atsushi outburst. “I agree with Murasakibara. Atsushi.”  
“I think we should back off and let Himuro-kun work this out by himself. He’s had a big shock. He needs time to adjust to all of us.” Kuroko broke in.  
He was grateful someone could see all he wanted to do right now was runaway. He kept his eyes in the floor. He didn’t know how to handle this right now. It was too much.   
Taiga moved away to give him space. Kuroko stayed and patted his knees softly, “Take as much time as you need Himuro-kun. I’ll protect you from the hoards. They have mainly gone back to watching Atsushi and Sei against the wall. Although Aomine is here. What do you want Daiki?”   
“Himuro, may I ask you some stupid questions? I’ve never heard of this before. I could go online and look but I think I’d rather know how it affects you, as your thinking about joining us. I’m a person who loves having lots of sex. So I sort of need to know how far I can go with our potential new boyfriend.”  
“Wow that’s actually quite thoughtful from you Daiki.” Kuroko exclaimed softly. “I’m going to leave you with Daiki. If he gets to over enthusiastic, just stab him in the ribs with you palm.”  
“TETSU.” Aomine growled.   
Tatsuya tried not to laugh as Kuroko crawled away. He half watched Aomine move to sit next to him on the floor.  
“Wow you’re really shy aren’t you?” Aomine surmised fast.  
“Ummmm.” He replied, not sure how to respond.  
“Is it ok if I call you Tatsuya? You can call me Daiki.” Aomine asked as he moved a bit closer.  
“Yes.” He managed to whisper. He tried to raise his eyes to look at Aomine. He looked gorgeous just sitting there.  
“That’s better. I like your eyes, they’re pretty.” Aomine smiled at him. “So basically I think I am a total sex slut. I have been since I started sleeping with Tetsu, when we were twelve. We quickly included most of the men in our sessions who are in this room. It never felt wrong loving more than one person. When I fell for Tetsu, I wished my mum was still alive, she would have loved him as much as I do.”  
“I’m sorry you lost your mum. Taiga went through the same.” He softly told him.  
“Yes. I know. He’s an amazing person Taiga. The moment he found out my dad was beating me. He gave me here as a safe place to hide. He even got me talking to his Dad. I was basically given a new home here overnight. Had he told you I live here too now?” Aomine filled him in on what had been happening.  
He looked up at Aomine. “No. But that’s Taiga’s big heart all over. How long had that been going on?”  
“Since my mom died and stopped intervening between us. Four years. I wouldn’t leave for years. But I finally worked out it was going to be so much better if I did. I love living here.”  
“Does Kuroko live here to?”  
“No. Just me, Sei and Taiga at the moment. His gran is quite poorly so he’s needed at home to help with her. But we are all aiming to go to university here too so we will probably move in together then.” Aomine gave him a brief rundown of their plans.   
“I’m applying for university here too.” he admitted softly.   
“So you could move in with us as well.” Aomine asked him.  
“I don’t know if that would be a good idea.” He sighed unsure if he liked the idea of living with them yet.  
“Well think about it. That’s all that we ask. You’re a year older than us right?”  
“Yes.” he admitted, “I’m eighteen.”  
“So how long have you known you were asexual?”  
“About five years. Alex gave me the birds and the bees talk when I told her I was gay. I went that’s yuk in regard to sex. And she started asking me some really personal questions. Then we researched online and worked out why I never got hard or thought sex was yukky because I was asexual.” He explained it all to Aomine quietly. He was amazed that a full on basketball idiot like Aomine could even do calm talks like this. He got that Aomine was trying to show him that they really were more than just basketball and sex mad idiots.   
“Wow, I haven’t met her yet. But I can’t wait. She sounds amazing from what Taiga tells me.” Aomine eagerly told him.  
“You just have to get used to her being naked half the time. She is never fully clothed.” He told him with a grin.  
“Well I think I can cope.”  
“She also has to kiss everyone.”  
“Really?” Aomine smirked at him. “Oh I’m looking forward to that.”  
“You’re not gay.” He realised quickly.  
“Naa. Bi would be a better option, but recently Shin has been saying I am more pan than bi. Basically I don’t care what their sex is. I chose partners who intrigue me. In middle school I had a lot of girlfriends. But nothing felt as right as when I was with Tetsu, or Ryota. In high school I started the same thing. Lots of girls. Until I got them back. Now I have learnt to say no to the girls who ask at school.”  
“Wow it must be nice to be wanted by so many?” he asked. It was something he’d never felt. No one had ever confessed to him. “I have never had anyone do that to me.”  
“It’s not as nice or fun as it sounds. Some of the super fans are a nightmare to get rid of. The ones who hang around Ryota all the time are so bad. And he just smiles and waves and walks on. But some of them are so forceful. We’ve had to take to escorting him some places.” Aomine told him. “The basketball ones are usually ones you can deal with. His modelling ones are all teen girls, who scream when they see him. It’s very annoying.”  
He had a point. “Yes not fun at all.”  
“Hey also you have just been confessed to. By all of us.” Aomine smirked big time at him.  
He grinned back, “Good point.”  
“So you like being kissed and hugged?” Aomine turned to him, watching him fully now, not half watching the sex that was happening in the room.  
“Yes.”  
“And even though it’s your boyfriend Atsushi fucking Sei over there you’re not even hard from watching it?”  
“Nope.” He admitted looking over to see that yes Atsushi was now in Akashi and he was being pounded into the wall. “No I do get hard occasionally. Which is usually when I let him rub off on me. But I don’t think I have ever wanted to come with him.”  
“May I touch you? So I can feel it for myself?” Aomine asked full on.  
Tatsuya glared at him in shock. He didn’t understand why someone else would want to do that when they knew he didn’t work right in their eyes. He could just tell him no fuck off. Something told him he should let this happen to prove to him that it was right and nothing he did would make a difference. Eventually he whispered a small, “Yes”  
“Thank you.” Aomine told him as he sat there and didn’t move.   
He watched him as he looked back at their boyfriends. “Wow it looks like his cock got even thicker.”  
He chocked at that. “You come over a total top on court Aomine. Yet you’re licking your lips, eager to get him too?”  
“Sex is not just being one thing and nothing else. It’s not good sex if it doesn’t hit all of you. I have had his cock in my arse so many times. I know how fantastic it can be. So I will never just do it only one way.” Aomine smirked up at him. “I thrive on making it good sex all round.”  
Aomine moved slowly, like a cat as he came onto his knees and began to crawl towards him. Tatsuya just starred, unsure how he should feel about the fact that Aomine seemed to think he would just fall at his beck and call. He couldn’t help but admit that this man was beyond sexy when his attention was totally on you.  
Aomine came closer and closer. Tatsuya just tried not to swallow his tongue or look away from his deep blue eyes that were glued to him.   
“Damn you’re fucking sexy Tatsuya.” Aomine moaned as he moved up his body and slowly sat in his lap. His arse started a slow even pressure against his crotch area.   
Tatsuya couldn’t take it any longer. He moved and grabbed Aomine’s arse in both his hands. “STOP.”  
Aomine stopped immediately and made to move back and give him room.   
“Hold still.”   
Aomine did and turned to look into his eyes again, he waited for him to talk again.  
“I don’t get it?” he asked uneasily.  
“That I can be so turned on by you and want to have sex with you?” Aomine responded simply.  
“Yes.” He hissed back.  
“You sound like you think you’re broken.” Aomine asked shocked.  
“I am. Don’t you think I would love to be normal? Have a normal sex life.” he shouted at Aomine. Only he’d forgotten they weren’t alone. He heard several gasps as the rest of the room saw and heard him. His anger ran away and he looked at the floor again. He let go of Aomine fast.  
“You are not broken.” Aomine told him firmly as he wrapped him in his arms, held him close.   
He wanted to push him away and finally runaway. But he knew he wouldn’t get far with the others in the room. He tried to breath thought the panic he could feel hit him hard and fast. But all he could do was panic more.  
“Tatsuya.” He heard Taiga saying his name loudly, touching his shoulder.  
“Get away. I can’t breathe.” He hissed as he finally pushed Aomine away. It became easier when he was let go of. He tried to stand to run away. Taiga’s hand on his shoulder forced him down. He hissed as he tried to breathe again, “Let me go.”  
“No way Tatsuya. I have you. It’s just a panic attack. Now listen to my voice.” Taiga was stroking his back in a slow firm manner. “We’ve done this before Tatsuya. Let’s kick this one’s arse too. So follow my breathing. In… Out… In…”  
He knew he couldn’t run from them and this was going to happen here. So he closed his eyes. And stopped trying to run away. He breathed in as Taiga did, over and over.  
He had no idea how long they’d been like that when he finally opened his eyes and looked into Taiga’s bright red ones as they learned in and wiped away his tears. He grabbed Taiga and held him tightly. “I’m sorry for being so damn hopeless all the time.”  
“Don’t be stupid.” Taiga growled into his shoulder. “That was a big one. I’m sorry for putting you under that much stress. You told me they were under control.”  
He shook his head. He really didn’t want to talk about it. But he knew he couldn’t ignore the fact that they weren’t alone right now.  
Taiga let go and patted his shoulder.  
“I haven’t had one since Atsushi asked me out. And the couple I had before were really minor. I thought I had grown out of them. Finally.” He told him softly.  
“I think I should tell them, what happened. And teach them to help next time.” Taiga told him as he looked around. “Are you ok with me telling them for you?”  
Tatsuya finally allowed himself to look up at the other men stood silently watching them, in various forms of unease and worry. He was pleased he didn’t have to tell them. He would have failed badly. Thankfully Taiga was there. So he whispered, “Yes tell them please.”  
“Ok so I’m only going to explain this once, because talking about it can set off another panic attack. I don’t want Tatsuya to have another right after one so bad. So ask any questions now. Or save them until Tatsuya is not here.” Taiga held his hand firmly as he turned to speak to the others. “When he was twelve Tatsuya was attacked by a group of thugs who found him walking home from a streetball practice with me and Alex. We didn’t know until the next day when his mum called us to say he’d be missing school. My dad rushed with me to the hospital. He’d been beaten up by four men. They were high and kept on going. They were never caught. He had several broken ribs, a broken arm, and numerous surface wounds. He was terrified for a long time after that they would come back and get him. So I started from then holding his hand and talking him through every attack. Until he was fourteen and they all seemed to stop.”  
“Fuck.” Aomine moaned. “I’m sorry for not backing off. I was stupid. I’m sorry.”  
Tatsuya knew it wasn’t his fault. “Don’t Aomine. When it hits like that all I need is for people to stop touching me. Stand back and give me room to breathe.”  
“I think we should back off from asking you to join us until you’re ready, Himuro-kun.” Kuroko smiled sadly at him. “Our feelings haven‘t changed at all with this news. We will wait for you.”  
“Before we move to another subject may I ask one technical question?” Midorima asked as he retook his space on the bed close to Tatsuya. He was even paler now.  
“Yes.”  
“Did you become asexual before or after the attack?”  
“After. Why?”  
“I’m not sure yet, but may I think about and research some things that might help you. Us. In the future?” Midorima asked carefully.  
“Yes. Just tell me when you work it out.” He wasn’t sure what he’d find but he was open to help.   
“Of course Tatsuya. I agree with Tetsuya that we should hold off right now. We all need to be sure we are doing this for the right reasons.” Midorima smiled at him calmly. “Personally my feelings won’t change. I can be as patient as you need.”  
He smiled at Midorima, and then yawned widely. He tried to hide it behind his hand.  
“Let’s leave you for a while. Why don’t you have a nap. You look looked you need it.” Kuroko smiled as he stood and shooed everyone else out of the room but Taiga. “I’ll leave you in his tender hands.”  
Taiga stood and moved to strip the bed back. He patted the bed. He sighed and let his brother fuss over him for a while longer. Taiga knelt and yanked off his trousers. Then folded them out the way and took off his outer shirt and left him in his boxers and t-shirt.   
“Lie down.” Taiga told him.  
He yawned more as he did it.  
Taiga slipped off his trousers and shirt and climbed in behind him. He sighed as he was pulled into his safe hold.  
“You do understand that when I tell you I love you what I actually mean?”  
“Yep I do now Taiga.”  
“Good then go to sleep Aniki. I have you. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” He sighed as he cuddled back into Taiga and let go totally. He was asleep before he realised it.

 

Taiga waited until he was positive that Tatsuya was sound asleep before moving from the bed. He sighed as he looked back before leaving the room. He was thirsty and he needed to check his boyfriends were all right after this.   
He got that it was sort of like Daiki’s beating in that they didn’t talk about it. Or even what Sei had put up with from his Dad. He was pleased they had both left home. It made it easier. You couldn’t just make Tatsuya leave home. It was something that he would carry for life.  
He walked into the main room and found Atsushi crying onto Sei’s shoulder.   
Shin noticed him first, nodded and walked into the kitchen. “I’ll make you a new tea to take back with you. Kise and Takao are going to take over meal duties. Is there anything he likes when he gets like this?”  
Taiga starred at Shin for a moment in shock then walked to the fridge and got out the one of the bottle of fresh orange he’d bought for him. Thinking what would be best. “Chicken broth always goes down well after an attack. Look in my hand written book, it’s in there.”  
Atsushi raced over to him, tears still rolling down from his eyes. “Why didn’t he tell me? I’m his boyfriend.”  
He leaned over and hugged him close. “He hates talking about anything to do with it. You made him feel totally safe Murasakibara. Atsushi. Which is really rare. You gave him a place where he didn’t have to worry he would revert. Thank you for looking after my brother so well Atsushi.”  
“He’s my boyfriend. I love him.” Atsushi spoke into his shoulder. “I can make the soup. I’ll make it for Muro-chin.”  
“Thank you. I know you will do a good job. Why don’t you make a chicken curry and rice for everyone else?” he asked him.  
“Yes I can do that.” Atsushi sighed happily now he had something to do.  
“I’m going back to watch him. I don’t want him waking up alone and being disorientated.” He told them, as he let go of Atsushi and moved to go back.  
“I’ll bring your tea in in a moment.” Shin told him.  
He nodded and walked away. He stopped. He hated to admit this to them, but they were his boyfriends. They had to know when he was close to losing it as well as content and happy, “Actually would someone like to stay in there with me? My mind keeps flashing back to him in hospital, when he looked like death and we weren’t sure if he would survive.”  
“I’ll join you.” Sei quickly volunteered.  
“Me.” Daiki loudly replied at the same time.  
“Fine I don’t mind if it’s both of you. I just don’t want to be alone right now.” He admitted. He left them to do what they needed and walked back into the bedroom. He put Tatsuya’s bottle of juice next to him on the counter.  
Walked around and slipped his jeans back off, before slipping back into bed and cuddling up close to him. In his sleep he turned around and held him close.  
He leaned down and kissed the top of his head. He closed his eyes and waited for him to wake up. He tried to stop the images of him in hospital that filled his mind.   
The bed dipped and he was soon wrapped in Daiki.  
“Hi.” He murmured into his shoulder. “You do know those images are from the past and were really bad I can imagine. But this is years on. And you have us here to help you survive now. We love you Taiga. We are falling in love with him too. So please tell us everything that is in your mind. Get it out so we can face it together.”  
“He’s actually right.” Sei came in and brought in four mugs of tea. He put them all on the side away from Tatsuya. He got that they didn’t want to disturb him too much.   
He nodded and followed as Sei got undressed and climbed into the bed too. He was grateful to them. He knew why it was these two who were here. They were the two who’d been abused. Of course they would want to look after someone else who had been through the same.  
Sei sat behind Daiki using his body as a leaning post. He softly spoke, “Now I know why you are so good at handling us when we are losing it.”  
“Yep been there. Learnt through trial and error. He refused to have any help after so Alex and I researched how to make him feel safe, how to encourage him to let go of his fear. Before he was such an outgoing boy who loved basketball so much. After he became scared of his own shadow. I was so pleased to see him at the streetball court here. It meant he had let go of the past. He smiled at me like before and I knew he was feeling so much better. Meeting Atsushi was a good thing for both of them.”  
Sei nodded and leaned over and softly stroked Tatsuya’s hair.   
“Thanks for the bed Sei.” He muttered changing the subject totally. They all needed it.  
Sei smiled widely at him. “You won’t let me go home alone. Swapping beds was the least I could do for my new home. Thank you Taiga.”  
“I’m worried about you going back to Rakuzan.” Daiki spoke from where he was just holding them.  
“Me too.” He admitted.  
“I could swap schools now we are together. But I have to be able to live alone as well. Besides if I don’t go back soon my team will have problems. I owe it to them to go back ready to fight you all in the next championship. I can always keep up with you all on skype or something. I need to go back Daiki. I may love you. But I have commitments. I will go back and let Reo, Kotaro and Eikichi look after me. They are surprisingly good senpais.” Sei told them calmly.  
“Please let them help keep you stable Sei.” Taiga asked softly. “Have you told them what’s going on yet?”  
“No. I know I owe them that explanation. But I don’t know how to have that conversation with them.” Sei admitted.  
“Well text Reo now, and see if they can come visit tomorrow. We can help you do it. Sooner is better in these things.” Taiga assured him.  
“You sure.”  
“Off course we are sure.” Daiki turned to kiss Sei softly. “Now do it before they have other things to do.”  
Taiga watched as Sei reached for his phone. He waited as he texted Reo. The text was only just gone when his phone rang.  
Sei put it on speakerphone, “Hello Reo.”  
“Sei-chan. I’ve been worried sick. You’ve been ignoring our attempts to contact you. Are you ill? Do we need to come and take care of you?” an excited voice jumped right in.  
Daiki snorted. “Sorry Sei but he’s so funny.”  
“Who are you with Sei-chan are you safe? Do I need to come and kick someone’s arse?” Reo continued.  
Taiga couldn’t help but smile too. Sei had told them some about his team mates but this was beyond his words. “Yep I’m looking forward to them getting here too.”  
“I’m fine Reo. Are you with Kotaro and Eikichi?”  
“Yes we are together. We’ve been worried sick. You sort of just went to Toyko to meet your friends and disappeared off the face of the earth. Are you safe?” Reo asked again.  
“I will explain everything tomorrow. You can all come can’t you?” Sei told him firmly.  
“Of course we can. But…”  
“Reo calm down. I am a lot better than was when I left you then. I have a lot to explain to you. The address I’m sending you is where I’m staying. Can we keep that private? As in if my father or one of his men try to find out.”  
“I’ll destroy the texts as soon as I’ve read them. Your father’s man Suzuki was around yesterday. So please be careful.” Reo told him.  
“I will. Take care and be careful too.” Sei told them. Then he said good bye.  
“Reo is so funny. Is he like that all the time?” Daiki asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Omg you have another Ryota following you around.”  
Taiga loved watching his lovers tease each other. Sei snorted at him and said yes back. They resorted to drinking their tea in silence. They could tell the others they had visitors coming later.


	20. Chapter 20

Shin wasn’t sure what was going on. This was the fourth time he’d thrown up today. His stomach ached. He felt totally unwell.   
He flushed the toilet and rewashed himself. He was about to tell Kaz and Ryota they’d have to make tea without his help. He wasn’t going to tell them why. It was probably only a mild stomach flu. He’d go to bed early, without eating and sleep it off.   
He moved to unlock the door of the bathroom and left it, clean behind him.  
He started to walk towards the main room but stopped when the doorbell intruded into the quiet. He sighed wishing he could go to bed now as he passed Daiki’s head sticking out of their bedroom.   
“No we weren’t expecting anyone. It’s too early to be Kagami-san.” He told him as he bypassed all their outdoor gear and opened the front door. “Hello.”  
He was greeted by three men who all glared at him in anger. At least he recognised them as being members of Sei’s team.   
“Midorima. Are you the one who’s kidnapped our Sei-chan?” Mibuchi Reo screeched at him angrily.  
He knew better than to respond outside. He stood back, “Why don’t you come in and ask him.”  
He looked back to see Sei had join him. “This isn’t tomorrow. But welcome. Come in, get out of your gear and come sit down so I can tell everyone why you’re here early.”  
Reo walked straight in and over to Sei. He shoved his shirt out of the way, and glared at a rather big hickey on his neck, “Who’s been attacking you.”  
“Oh I think that one was me.” Daiki unhelpfully boasted from the door of the bedroom where he was stood half-dressed trying to look alluring. Showing off his muscles and smirking. Shin rolled his eyes.  
“Are you sure I thought that one was mine.” Ryota joined in from the entrance to the entrance way.   
“Nope that one’s mine.” Kaz shouted from further back.  
“IDIOTS.” He growled at his lovers, shoving the feelings of nausea and feeling crap down to ignore for a while longer. “Get out of the way and let our guests come in. Kaz, Ryota make more tea. Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya welcome to our home. Please come in.”  
The three did thankfully without more comments.   
“Is it your place Midorima?” Hayama asked as he stood after taking his shoes and jacket off.  
“Nope it’s my place. And I’m sure we just told you to come tomorrow to have this discussion.” Taiga informed them from where he was pushing Daiki out of the doorway with an annoyed glare at him. At least he wasn’t alone in being irritated with him.  
“Well you see Reo-nee was doing her nut about Akashi not being safe. So when she ran out of our hotel room half an hour ago we followed to make sure she didn’t kill anyone.” Hayama smirked at them  
“Come on in.” Sei lead them into the main room. “Sorry everyone I was going to tell you we’d invited them over tomorrow so I can tell them what’s been happening before I have to go back to School. I should have guessed Reo couldn’t wait for anything.”  
Mibuchi walked over to Sei and looked him over from head to toe. “Yes you look calmer and less stressed. Good. Who is your lover so I can beat him up for leaving visible marks on Sei-chan?” Mibuchi asked unhappily.  
Sei smirked evilly at Mibuchi, “Sit down Reo. You might not take this well.”  
Mibuchi just frowned at him before going to his knees in front of Sei.   
Sei joined him on the floor with a small evil smirk on his face. “So would my boyfriend please put his hand up?”  
Shinaro tched as he looked around and raised his hand. He watched Sei’s teammate’s closely. This was going to either break them or make them closer as a team.  
“Wow.” Hayama smirked widely and walked over and ruffled Sei’s hair, “I thought being with Reo-nee and Eikichi was far out. Hey Akashi that’s totally cool. It must be fun having that many men all making love to you. I love my two badly. But I’m jealous that you know how it feels to have so many.”  
Shin rolled his eyes as he went back to getting their meal ready and left this, this, disaster to them to handle. He nodded at Tetsuya as he joined him. They left the talkers to do what they did best. Talk dirty.  
“Did you know?” Reo asked Akashi carefully.   
“About you three?”  
Reo nodded.  
“Of course. I’d spent years watching Daiki, Tetsuya and Ryota in a relationship together. So it was easy to spot others in a similar relationship. You are lucky to have two such gorgeous men as yours Reo.” Sei explained for him.  
Shin tcched again as he saw Reo go bright red at the praise and just smile sweetly at Sei.  
“I’ll help” Taiga came out of the bedroom, dressed. He was a pro when it came to this. So he left it all to him.   
“Where’s Himuro?” he asked as he stood back. He leaned on the counter and tried to breathe through another round of nausea.   
“Over there.”  
Shin looked up and saw Himuro sat silently next to Daiki on the floor. It looked like he was protecting him from their surprise guests.   
Atsushi finally noticed he was awake and ran over and hugged him. “This is our other boyfriend Himuro Tatsuya. Muro-chin this is Aka-chin’s teammates Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro and Nebula Eikichi.”  
Himuro nodded deeply to them and then went back to watching the floor.   
“I’m making you Chicken Broth Muro-chin. To make you feel better.” Atsushi told him.  
“Thank you Atsushi,” was whispered back as he tried to smile and failed.   
“So you going to tell us what happened during the final. We all saw it. We just don’t understand what it was.” Hayama asked straight as he sat next to Sei.  
“Do you want us to tell them?” Tetsuya asked as he stopped cutting and looking at Sei.  
“Let me. I would appreciate your input as I go though.” Sei smiled widely over at them all. “So since I was a small boy they have always been two of me.”  
“Like a twin?” Nebula asked from the wall he was leaning on.  
“Nope, like other personalities.” Sei surely told them. “Although my main one is more like my twin. We are the same age, sex and we fight, we argue. He is going out with my boyfriends too. I have others who appear now and then. Recently it was noted that we couldn’t both be Akashi Seijuro. So I chose Sei. He’s Seijuro. We have something called DID. Dissociative Identity Disorder. We’ve known since we were nine. I’m about to restart my meds. So until I get stable will you guys help me stay secure, even from myself? Seijuro is the one you’ve been dealing with mostly. They call him my evil side.” Sei told them surely.  
“As if you have to ask Sei-chan.” Reo exclaimed loudly, “We all adore our Sei. Just help us know who is who. Will he be back full time?”  
“I hope not.” Atsushi moaned as he walked to the kitchen to check on the pot of soup that he was making for Himuro. “He’s scary.”  
Sei stood and walked to Atsushi, and stopped him from moving away.  
Shin shivered as he felt Sei give way to Seijuro.   
“You do know I’m sorry Atsushi?” Seijuro asked him softly. “That I love you?”  
“Of Course Aka-chin.” Atsushi told him, “I just don’t love you as much as I love the other. I know your all going out with them. That they have forgiven you and moved on. You hurt me too much to just accept you right now. Give me time please Aka-chin.”  
Seijuro nodded, “I’ll give you time Atsushi. As long as it takes to prove to you I have changed.”  
Sei was back, looking pale. “He says he’ll stand back whilst Atsushi is here.”  
Sei turned to Atsushi and hugged him really hard, “I am so very, very sorry I fucked us up.”  
Atsushi hugged him back hard, “I know. I don’t like you going back to school with them. They can’t look after you as well as we can.”  
Shin sighed. He walked over and hugged Atsushi from behind. “I agree with you. But we can’t hold him back here forever. We need to let him go or he will never come back. It’s part of loving someone so hard.”  
“I hate it.” Atsushi admitted as he and Sei held him tightly between them.  
“Me too. Me too Atsushi.” He admitted unhappily.  
“Hey do I get this right?” Hayama asked as he came over to stand with them. “You are not happy because even though we are friends and team mates, we are not enough to look after Akashi, because we don’t love him like you? We aren’t his lovers? You think we are inferior to looking after him?”  
“When you say it like that it does sound stupid. But basically its correct.” Shin admitted.  
“He’s our Aka-chin.” Atsushi added.  
“Funny I do get it. But you forget he’s our captain now too. He is more than just a team mate to us three. He may not have known this because we were scared to admit it to him. He would be fine coming back to school with us. We love him too idiots. As he has all of you here now. It looks like we can say this out loud for once. Do you really think we would not watch him like a hawk if needs be? We can do what you, his boyfriends, agree on a looking after scheme. We would be honoured to be more to him. But we are not asking to be included. He has you guys for that. So please just let us look after him at school as the beloved person we have come to love.” Hayama explained further.  
Shin frowned as he thought that through.   
Sei let go of Atsushi and turned around to stare up at Hayama as if he’d never seen him before.   
Shin knew this was going to go oddly for them. For once he could see exactly what was going on in Sei’s mind and he wanted to stop him. But he knew it wasn’t his place. They had an open relationship after all.  
“Hayama-senpai?” Tetsuya asked as he came around them and looked up at him.   
Hayama yelped and jumped backwards, “How long have you been here?”  
Tetsuya smirked evilly at the other man, “All the time. Have you heard of an open relationship?”  
“Of course, why?”  
“That’s what we have. Basically if he wanted to be with you he could.” Tetsuya explained.  
“Wow. Really. That sounds fun.” Hayama smirked down at Tetsuya.  
“Hey Aka-chin. I think you should kiss him to make him understand what that means.” Atsushi squeezed Sei’s shoulder  
“I can’t Atsushi. He has two boyfriends.” Sei told Atsushi.  
Shin felt relieved that someone was remembering that point in here. Because he had a feeling his lovers wanted to play with these other men too. He wasn’t sure he did.  
“Hey Reo-nee. You’re being surprisingly quiet. What do you think?” Hayama turned to one of his boyfriends. “Where you working out exactly how fast you can get Akashi in your arse?”  
Nebula came off the wall laughing at Hayama’s words. “Yes I think she is in shock.”  
“SHUT UP you two.” Reo screeched from the floor before jumping up and coming over quickly to stand in front of Tetsuya and looked at him. “Do you really mean that Tet-chan?”  
Shin watched as Tetsuya looked up into Reo’s eyes and nodded. This was going to go beyond him he knew it. He couldn’t take any more.   
“Stop.” He managed to get out.  
Sei and Tetsuya both turned to him and stepped towards him.  
“Shin what’s the matter?” Sei asked carefully.  
“I…” he tried to explain but his throat felt odd and it was hard to swallow, “I can’t …”  
He started to shake badly. He shoved Kaz away when he came into his face and shoved his hand on his forehead. He hissed, “What are you doing fool?”  
“You look like shit Shin-chan. You’re burning a fever. Do you feel ill?” Kaz asked him worriedly.  
“I think we should get you lying down now Shin.” Tetsuya softly told him as he wrapped his arm around his middle and started to lead him away.  
Shin pulled away from him and leaned against the wall, his head was throbbing violently suddenly. He felt nauseas again. Then he felt a pain in his stomach. He collapsed to the floor in agony.   
“Get out of the way.” He vaguely heard Taiga say. Then he was kneeling over him. “Hey Shin baby. Does this hurt?”  
He tried to stop the scream that wanted out, as a knife of pain went through him again and again. He let go and screamed in agony.

Taiga was sure he knew what was wrong with Shin. If he was in the US he’d be ringing 911 already for him. But he wasn’t sure how the emergency services worked here.   
“We need to call for an ambulance? I think his appendix is playing up. I’ve seen this before with a friend in the US. So there I’d call 991. What do we do here?” he turned to Sei and explained. Sei would know exactly what to do.  
Sei nodded, went very pale and turned to Nebula, “Do you have your car here? I know where the nearest hospital is.”  
“Of course.” Nebula responded, “So Kagami do you think between us we can get him downstairs. Kotaro go bring the car around.”  
“I’m going too.” Kaz sobbed next to him.   
“Kaz make sure to bring our phones and wallets. In the car I’ll call his mum and let her know.” Sei got them organised.  
Hayama raced out the door and Taiga stood, grabbed his coat and wallet and took Nebula his. They quickly got organised. He leaned over Shin, kissed his forehead. “We’re taking you to the hospital. After we are going to have a discussion about not letting on when you’re this poorly.”  
He sighed in relief when he and Nebula finally got stood up holding him between them. He knew it would be bad for his pain. He knew he couldn’t give him pain killers if he needed an operation. So he just gritted his teeth. He was pleased they had a lift. One he never used normally. Today he was using it twice already. To move the beds and now for Shin.  
The car was waiting for them with the doors open. They managed to get him in the back. He supported him from one side as Kaz did the other.  
Sei climbed in the front, took his phone in hand and started hunting for a number. He found it and then turned to Nebula who was now driving. “Straight onto the main road, turn left. I’ll direct from there.”  
The car was already running and Nebula carefully drove them.   
“Hello Midoima-san. Its Akashi Seijuro. Yes, it has been a while. Sorry but I can’t really break this easily so I’m just going to say it. We are taking Shintaro to the hospital. We think his appendix has blown. No he’s in a lot of pain right now. We are heading to the main hospital on. Yes, that one. Yes, we will see you there.”  
He put the phone down. “Keep going until the next right. That will bring us to the emergency entrance of the hospital. I’ll run in from there and get someone to come out with a trolley or something. Can we all go in there saying the three of us are his boyfriends? Kaz does his mum know he’s dating anyone?”  
“No being totally Shin he had told them he’s gay, but not that he’s dating me.” Kaz filled them in.  
Taiga thought that through for a moment. Then had an idea, “So we tell her yes, you’re his boyfriend Kaz. You won’t be leaving him anyway. So that will cover you. Sei you’re his best friend so you won’t be kicked out. I’ll just have to be your boyfriend. And I won’t leave you alone there.”  
“And me?” Nebula asked, as he took the road that was now was signposted for the hospital.   
“You our dear friend.” Kaz sincerely told him. “Thank you for dropping everything and helping. You didn’t have too.”  
“He’s our friend too. I’d been watching him. I remember our match so I knew what he normally looks like but it was clear this evening that he was very unwell. He was pale when we arrived, and kept poking his head and stomach as if they hurt. Then you all noticed too and he was on the floor.”  
He pulled up at the emergency entrance. Sei jumped out and ran in. Taiga got out and started to slide Shin out with Kaz’s help.   
“Let us.”  
Taiga jumped as a couple of female nurses appeared with a trolley. He and Kaz got him out and on to it. Before they rushed him away.  
“I’ll park and find you inside.” Nebula told them as he pulled away.  
Taiga felt sick now he wasn’t touching him. He turned to Kaz, who was quietly crying. He moved to give him a big hug and led him inside to find Sei filling out paperwork for Shin.   
“So we need to sit and wait for their initial verdict. I did tell them that his boyfriend is here too.” Sei told them as he started pacing.   
“Akashi.” A woman’s voice cut into their wait.   
Taiga turned to see a tall, slim woman with Shin’s eyes. A younger version of Shin there about eight. He guessed this was his little sister.   
“Midorima-san, please come sit down. So they have gone to make their initial verdict. We have to wait outside until they are ready. So have you met Takao Kazunari?” Sei told her, leading her to a seat to sit.  
“Yes you’re the boy who is on Shintaro’s team and his friend in school.” Shin’s mum spoke politely.  
“He’s more than that. We know he told you he was gay. Kaz is his boyfriend.” Sei told her firmly with one hand on Kaz’s shoulder to protect him if need be.   
“How long?” his mother asked staring at Kaz with unease.   
“Almost since the start of the school.” Kaz admitted quietly, tears ran down his cheeks, “I know it’s a long time I’ve been trying to make him tell you about me for ages.”  
Midorima’s mother nodded looked at the floor. “I would appreciate if when my husband gets here you don’t mention who you are other than a friend. He disapproves of our son for his choices.” Then she looked at him, “And who are you?”  
“Kagami Taiga, one of his rivals and good friends. I’m also Sei’s boyfriend.” He told her politely.   
“You too Seijuro? Your father must be so disappointed.” Her voice was pure hate.  
Taiga reach out to touch Sei’s shoulder.  
“So where was he when he started feeling ill?” his mother asked them.  
“Kagami’s apartment.” Sei started, “We were cooking. We had friends around. Do you remember our other team mates from Teiko?”  
His mom nodded.  
“Well they and my new ones from Rakuzan were meeting. In fact, my friend Nebula drove us here. He’s just walking in now to join us” Sei pointed to Nebula who came over nodded to his mother and sat out of the way.  
“Why do you think it’s his appendix?”  
Taiga took a deep breath and knew he had to explain why. “My dad’s a doctor too. Only he lives in Los Angles. Whilst attending one of my matches one of my friends collapsed just like he did. My dad showed me how to check for someone like that as we waited for the ambulance. I know how much pain it gives.”  
“And does your father condone you being with men too?” she pushed.  
“Actually yes my father is more than happy I’m gay. You see he loves me no matter what. Isn’t that what parents are supposed to do?” Taiga growled angrily at her.   
Nebula stood. “Hey Kagami, let’s go get some drinks for everyone.”  
He allowed him to manoeuvre him away from that woman. He leaned against a wall, “No wonder he hates them knowing he’s gay. We will have to protect him from his parents.”  
“Yep she is definitely a bitch. Let’s find some drinks and get back before she crucifies Sei and Kaz.” Nebula told him and patted his back.  
He nodded took a couple of deep breathes. Then followed the signs for the drinks machine and got enough for all of them.   
They walked back. He could see that Sei was paler. Another man had joined them. He knew who it was before he got there.  
He walked over to Midorima’s little sister first, crouched in front of her and let her choose which she wanted. She chose lemonade with a giggle.  
“Are you the one he told me about? He told me he was sorry for not being around but that they didn’t like who he loved. So for a while he’d be living at a friend’s place with his boyfriend?” she asked quietly, “Is it you?”  
He got closer and nodded and told her quietly, “Yes he and Kaz live at my apartment most days. With me and my boyfriends.”  
“Please keep looking after him for me. I miss him. But the fighting is less when he’s not there. He’s better away.” His sister told him, crossing her heart.  
“Yes sweetheart.” He told her in English. “I’ll keep him safe. When he’s better how about you come and spend the day with us.”  
She jumped up and down. “I’d like that.”  
She was called away by her mother. And went with a look of joy at the lemonade. She opened it and started to drink it.   
Taiga took the rest of the drinks back and waited to get introduced to Shin’s father. He wasn’t as tall as him, and his hair was black. He looked annoyed. He held out his hand to shake. “You’re the one who guessed it was appendicitis?”  
“Yes Sir. My dad is a doctor. One of my friends collapsed the same and he taught how to make sure. That was back in LA.” He briefly told him.  
His dad let go and dismissed him with his eyes and turned away.  
A nurse broke up the tension by arriving and asking for his family and friends. They all stood and turned to hear what she was saying. “The doctor thinks it is definitely appendicitis. We are prepping him for surgery now. He’s been given pain killer and is responding slowly to them. He’s asking for Kaz and Sei. He’s slightly in and out. Which of you is his boyfriend? We will take you to sit with him until he goes down.”  
Kaz put his hand up. “I’m Kaz, his boyfriend. This is Sei, he’s his best friend. That’s probably why he’s asking for both.”  
“Only one can go back right now.” The nurse explained.  
“You go of course Kaz. Give him our love.” Sei hugged Kaz. Kaz was then led away, the nurse quietly telling him what to expect.  
He was pleased Midorima’s father was holding back his anger until the nurse was gone.  
“I thought I had been clear to him. No boyfriends. Girlfriends yes. No boys. How dare he not follow my orders? Why didn’t you tell me?” His father exploded at his wife.  
“I only just found out. He’s never home anymore. Always has an excuse to stay out.” His mother filled him in.  
“He will be banned from any activities after school. No basketball until he comes to his senses and gets a girlfriend and follows our guidelines on a suitable place in life.”  
“That’s unacceptable.” Sei told them softly. “You are already losing your son from your idiotic ideals. Don’t do that or his move into our place will be permanent. He loves Takao as much as he loves basketball. Of course he won’t give either up for you.”  
“So it’s your fault for filling his head with unacceptable ideas.” His father growled angrily at Sei.  
Taiga moved to get between them. “Now I think everyone should calm down.”  
“TAIGA.”   
Taiga’s head shot up at the familiar call. He’d known his Dad was due today to consult on a case here over the next few days. In the panic of Shin being in pain. He’d forgotten.  
He turned to his father and grinned. He spoke in English, “Hello Dad.”  
“Hello Son.”  
He was immediately in a big hug from him. His father spoke in Japanese now, “I’ve missed you, my son. So what happened? I got to the flat. Tetsu was crying, along with everyone else. They told me you just rushed Shin to hospital. Is it appendicitis?”  
“Hello Kagami-san. It’s nice to finally meet you. Yes they are prepping him for surgery now.” Sei explained for them.  
His dad nodded. Let go of him and walked over to Sei and shook his hand. “Sei? It’s good to meet you too. Now who are we arguing with and why?”  
“This is Shintaro’s parents and little sister. Apparently his dad told him he wasn’t allowed to be gay. And because he has a boyfriend in Kaz, who’s with Shin right now. They are going to stop him from playing basketball until he has a girlfriend. We were trying to point out that that would just force him to choose Kaz and basketball over them. That now they had half lost him with them staying with us but he would move out permanently if they demanded that from him. Both his parents are anti-gay. But they are still his parents.” Sei explained to Dad.  
Taiga watched his dad as he turned to Shin’s dad and stared. Then he asked “Are you Midorima Jun?”  
“Yes.” Shin’s dad carefully turned to watch Tobio. “Which means you must be Kagami Tobio.”  
“You know him?” Taiga asked confused  
“Yes it’s a couple of his patients I’m here to see this week.” His dad told them then turned back to Shin’s dad, “Your son is a good friend of my son’s. He’s really intelligent and I love talking with him. He is thinking of specialising in my field at university.”  
“I asked him to follow me in paediatrics.” Was hissed angrily,  
“He is his own person. Surely it should be up to him to choose what he does and who he loves. He is an individual to be treasured, not melded into anything but himself?” Taiga’s dad told him straight.   
Taiga felt so proud his Dad was on their side.   
He watched Shin’s father huff and try to find words then he exploded, “I can see you have lost any respect and understanding of your home land from being away so long.”  
“I think you will find this was my view before we left Japan. My parents were the best at encouraging me to do what I wanted. Which is how I bring up my son, and his boyfriends. I just accept that instead of only one son. I know have many. Taiga, when Shin leaves here after his op. I think you should let him just move in like we did with Daiki and Sei. The more the merrier. He will definitely be better off. Now Midorima-san, will you let him go into our care for the time being?” his dad told him straight.  
“You want to take my only son from me?” Shin’s father yelled at Taiga’s dad.  
“No I think you’ve already done that.” His Dad countered. “I think it would be better all-round if you left for the time being. I’ll call you both later and let you know how his surgery went. I will also meet you tomorrow to discuss the cases as arranged.”  
Midorima’s parents left in a huff dragging his poor sister behind them.  
“Thanks Dad.” He softly whispered, relieved. “I was about to call the others to get them to come and pull guard duty to protect him from them. I can now see why he refused to talk about them.”  
“It will be alright. Let’s get Shin through the next few hours and then we can deal with them another day. So who is our extra person?” his dad smiled encouragingly at him and patted his shoulder.  
“Sorry Kagami-san.” Sei stepped forward and pointing to Nebula. “This is my team mate and friend from Rakuzan, Nebula Eikichi. He was with us with Kotaro and Reo. He had a car so he drove us here.”  
“Thank you for looking after my boys Nebula.” His dad shook his hand.  
“Errr.” A small voice came from behind them.   
Taiga turned to grab Kaz as he broke into tears as he re-joined them. He told him, as he broke down, “I have you.”  
“How long will the operation take?” Sei asked nervously.  
“An hour or so in theatre, then three or four in recovery. Now they usually have a separate waiting room for when someone is in surgery.” His dad warned them.  
“I’ll go and ask where.” Sei walked off. A few minutes later they were moving to a big quiet room a couple of floors up.   
Taiga sat next to Kaz, stroking his hair as they waited.

Shin groaned as he tried to wake up. He felt lightheaded, and his body was like lead. He had something over his mouth. He moved to remove it but couldn’t lift his hands.  
“You’re awake Shin.” A voice he thought he knew told him softly. “You’re in recovery. Do you remember being brought to hospital?”  
He opened his eyes and saw an oxygen mask over his mouth. He looked up and saw Kagami’s father standing over him smiling widely.   
“Hello there. Its nice to meet you at last.”  
He tried to ask, “What…”  
“Your appendix almost ruptured. Kaz, Taiga and Sei got you straight here. They are in the waiting room. I told your team here I’m your doctor so they let me in here to make sure you were being taken care of properly. They seem to be a good hospital here. So you can relax and concentrate on recovery. They did the op laparoscopically but you are still going to have to be careful and not play basketball for a couple of months. Sooner if your sensible and follow the physios’ guide.”  
He took that in slowly. He looked away, and wondered if his father was hanging around too. He tried to ask for Dad, but it came out as a hiss.  
“Are you asking if your father is here?”  
He nodded.  
“No. We had words. I sent him away. I’ll tell you more when you are fully awake. Just know that you have a placed in our home always. So you don’t have to go home.”  
He felt tears come to his eyes.  
“It’s aright your safe here. Go to sleep again. It’ll feel better next time you wake. I promise.”  
He closed his eyes. He felt Kagami-san wipe his tears away as he fell back to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Kagami Tobio sighed as he opened his apartment door with three exhausted teens in tow. Nebula had left them, when he’d said he had a car to bring them back here with. Nebula had left to go back and wait with his partners. He’d learnt a lot about Reo and Kotaro from him and Sei.   
He yawned as he guided them down to the main room, where he knew the rest were all waiting for news. He opened the door and softly spoke, “We’re back.”   
No one had left since he’d arrived from the plane earlier. Tetsu had rushed to him hugging him as he cried. He’d held him tightly as Daiki explained what was going on. He’d told them he knew Taiga’s call on these things was spot on. So he’d go to the hospital and find out what was happening. He was really the only adult. He expected they’d need his help in being with one of the men they all loved so much.   
He walked Kaz over to the empty sofa and made him sit down. Ryota jumped up and walked into kitchen to put the water on for tea.   
“Well?” Daiki asked from the impromptu sleep over that seemed to be happening on his floor.   
He counted to see who was there and who was missing. Tetsu - check. Daiki - check. Ryota - check. Tatsuya – check. Atsushi - check. Plus the three he’d brought back with him. Eight young men in totally. With Nebula sat with a brunette in his lap and a blonde sat close by. So yes all eleven present.   
“The operation went by with no complications. At the moment he’s in recovery for probably another three hours. They won’t let us in there until they transfer him to the ward later. They let me in as his doctor. He woke up very briefly. I told him what had happened and then he went back to sleep. I brought everyone back to get fed, showered, and caffeinated before I drop Kaz and Sei back there to start the first shift watch out for him.”   
“Nebula told us his parents created a scene?” Daiki asked eagerly. “I never like them. They were always too snooty to even attend his games. Even the ones we won.”   
Tatsuya got up and went to the kitchen to help Ryota, “We have curry ready for you all. Want it now?”   
He nodded a thank you, as Taiga’s stomach growled loudly. Sei was sat on the floor at Kaz’s feet, both nodded tiredly.   
“Yes his father created a scene. Turns out I know him. It’s his patients I’m here to vet. So that was a good first meeting.”   
“He was saying he’d told Shin he wasn’t allowed to be gay. He was all for stopping him playing basketball until he had a girlfriend. Dad arrived and basically faced him down and said wasn’t it Shin’s right to do what he wanted with his life, and love who he wanted? Then he suggested we offer him a room here full time after the op.” Taiga gave them a brief run down for him.   
“You want me to share with Shin?” Daiki asked with a smile. “No problem. But his books go in Taiga’s old room. Our room won’t cope. We have Tetsu’s clothes in one drawer. My stuff in another. Sei’s in the wardrobe. Ohh and all over every surface is Ryota’s shit.”   
“Daikicchi. Meanie.” Ryota squeaked at him.   
“Yep it does go everywhere.” Taiga agreed.   
Tobio grinned as he listened to them bicker and tease each other. He hated being away from this. Tatsuya brought him a mug of black coffee and he smiled at his second son. Tatsuya avoided his eyes. He reached his free hand out and stopped him from walking away. “Did this cause it?”   
Tatsuya finally let his eyes meet his. “No before. Taiga explained me to them.”   
He stood, put his mug on the floor. He walked around to hug Tatsuya, hard. “I worry about all my kids. You do know that Tatsuya?”   
“Yes of course Tobio.” He softly replied, allowing the hug. “I’m sorry for hiding from you. I really haven’t had one since I started going out with Atsushi. Today I freaked because what I already knew would happen happened. I actually don’t mind having them all for boyfriends. I just wasn’t ready to say yes to Taiga too.”   
“But you can’t fight what’s been in your heart from the first moment you met him. Right?” he told him. He spent years watching them do this will they won’t they with each other.   
“True.” He sighed into his shoulder.   
“Yes.” Tobio loudly exclaimed, happiness filled him.   
“What?” Taiga asked. He was stood in front of him, a large bowl of curry now being devoured.   
“Well it seems my two sons have finally stopped running from each other and are now dating.” Tobio grinned widely as he leaned down and kissed Tatsuya on the forehead. “Come here Taiga.”   
“No you’re going to kiss me.” Taiga moved away from him, passed his bowl to Ryota. He grinned widely at him.   
“Of course I am.” Tobio teased back as he moved towards his first born, and went to grab him. Taiga managed to stay out of his grip for a full five minutes. “Wow you’re getting good. Must be all that practice chasing Daiki on and off court.”   
He heard a snort from Daiki, “As if he will ever catch me.”   
Taiga changed directions and hit Daiki around the back of his head.   
“Bastard.” Daiki yelled and ran after him too.   
Between them they soon had a laughing Taiga corralled between them. For the millionth time he gave thanks to the fact he was still a couple of inches taller than his son. He grabbed his face and leaned down to give him a big kiss on the lips before ruffling his hair hard.   
“Your red face is so funny.” Daiki laughed hard from next to him.   
Tobio decided that the boy they’d taken in should be treated the same. So he turned around and grabbed Daiki as the rest of the room giggled. He kissed him on his cheek and ruffled his hair big time.   
Daiki yelped and jumped but stood and let him do it. Ryota was bent over laughing so hard. Tobio grinned at Sei, and Tetsu as they both grinned widely.   
He walked away and went to retrieve his mug of coffee. He was in need now. Tetsu smiled as he hid behind Sei. He wouldn’t touch his hair. Taiga had warned him what happened if you ruffled his hair. He would kiss and hug him though. He sat on the sofa and patted the side next to him.   
Tetsu sighed and curled up next to him. He hugged him, as he drank his coffee. “Don’t worry we will have him home soon.”   
He finished his first coffee as he was handed a bowl of curry. He demolished the first bowl fast. It was taken away and refilled. He ate the second then sat back full. “Good curry. I hate that we can’t make curry like that out there.”   
“True.” Taiga agreed as he was on about his seventh bowl, sat on the floor between his legs. “I know you won’t be coming back now, not with the job and your girlfriend. You’re just going to have to bring her too next time. We’ll introduce her to real curry.”   
“Actually she broke up with me last week.” He admitted.   
“Why?” Ryota asked as he came and knelt back on the floor in front of him, mug of tea in hand.   
“She said she hated my commitment to my job. That I was stupid letting my absent son run my life so much. That I should try understanding that women hated men who only talked about two things, basketball and sons.” He told them what his now ex had yelled before leave the house never to return. “I mean I do understand her points.”   
“Hey Dad.” Taiga quietly told him, “You can do better. I didn’t think she’d last, she was too manipulative for you. She wanted your position and was going to mould you into her ideal partner.”   
“Yes you’re probably right.” He agreed with Taiga, “I’m better without her.”   
“Hey Dad. Next time you should find a man. They’d probably come to basketball games with you. And probably wouldn’t mind you talk about us. Most men aren’t out to just have the right partner to show off to their friends. They just want someone to spend time with, even if it’s just to veg in front of the telly.”   
“See my wise son has spoken.” He crowed as he ruffled his hair slowly again. He noticed a few of the men around him nod in agreement. He’d thought when his ex was screaming at him that he bet Taiga’s boyfriends wouldn’t scream like that. That maybe he should steer clear of women next time. Having his son actually suggest it to him too made him feel less like ignoring that as an actual choice next time. He grinned down at him, “So how would I find a man instead?”   
“Well you could start by going to a bar. Or if you just want sex grindr is the way to find a one nighter. That would probably be a good option to try to see if you could be with one.” Daiki told him straight.   
He had a good point. Maybe he should do this at home away from his sons. But he didn’t like that idea. “Now I just have to work out what my type is.”   
He listened to a few snort and he started to drink his second coffee. “Sei, why don’t you and Kaz get showered and changed whilst I get Ryota to make some thermos of tea ready to take back. Then I’ll run you back. Hey Kaz did you let your parents know what’s happening?”   
“Yes, they are worried about Shin too. I have to text them when I have news. Luckily for me they don’t mind who I date. Just that I’m happy. Although when I told them I’d gone from one boyfriend to five. They were shocked. I also warned them that that might go up to eight or nine depending on if the others said yes too. They said as long as I was happy and not letting them us me. They like me to spend a couple of nights at home as a family, but are happy if I am here on the others. They are good parents.”   
“I’d like to meet them sometime.” He told him with a smile, “Go get ready to go back.”   
Kaz nodded, he and Sei left the room.   
Tobio stood up and stretched and yawned. “Would someone make them some food to eat whilst they wait?”   
Half an hour later he was walking his two boys back into the waiting room. He left them there and walked back into the room where Shin was in recovery. He walked over and reached over and stroked the green hair out his face.   
“We will be moving him in about twenty minutes. His room on the ward is being cleaned and reset now. He’s been doing well on all his obs whilst you were home. His boyfriend can join him then.”   
Tobio turned to the young male nurse with the yummy voice and just stared into soft blue-grey eyes under short dark blonde hair. Spiked up and out of his face. He held out his hand to the beautiful man in front of him, “Hi, I’m Kagami Tobio.”   
“Acura Sami. I’m going to be his nurse back on the ward.” The man shook his hand, and let go and smiled up at him. “I recognised Midorima.”   
“Where from?” Tobio asked nervously.   
“He’s one of the generations of miracles. I used to love going to watch Teiko play with my baby sister. She was at school with them. I saw him at the winter cup a few months ago. It was a stunning competition.” The man smiled, “This will slow his next competition down though.”   
“Yes I watched most of the matches alone at home in LA. Cheering and wishing I could be there too. My son is Kagami Taiga, his team won. Shin and his boyfriend basically live with Taiga and the rest of the miracles together. I love them all as sons.” He explained for the nurse.   
He watched this man’s reaction to see if his original thought that this man would be a good friend to make. His smile was small.   
“Do you mean that your son is Midorima’s boyfriend to?” He asked with a curious smile.   
“Yes. My son is in a polyamorous relationship with eight others. Shin here being one of them.” He told him, watching him carefully.   
“Well I can see that you love them all. I think we need to watch out for his boyfriends. They are probably feeling really isolated right now with him being away from them.” Acura summarised for him   
“Acura-san may I ask you a favour?”   
“Call me Sami.” He smiled widely at him.   
“Sami. I’m going to be leaving his boyfriend, in the eyes of his parents, Takao Kazunari, Kaz, and Akashi Seijuro, Sei alone here to watch over him, until the next two arrive in the morning. Can you keep an eye on them for me? I need to sleep. I only got off the plane seven hours ago. We’re keeping Midorima’s parents away for the time being. His father is a homophobic jerk who want to ban him from basketball because he chose to love Kaz instead of a girl. They may be seventeen and Sei is a mastermind. But I hate leaving them. I’m the only adult.” He told him everything.   
“Of course I will.” He smiled softly, reached over and touched his hand. He squeezed it.   
Tobio looked down at the touch. He suddenly got what Sami was doing. “Ohhh. I see. You’re not worried by this because you’re gay too.”   
Sami blushed and looked away, “Yes. Introduce me to the two boys who are staying, Tobio-chan.”   
Tobio nodded and led the way back to where the boys were waiting.   
“Hey guys. I have someone to introduce you too.”   
They both stood from the sofa they were sat close on and walked over to him and Sami.   
“This is Acura Sami, the nurse who will be looking after Shin on the ward. Sami says he watch out for you two too. I am sure if you have any questions he will answer them for you. He’s also a basketball fan and has seen your matches. They about to move him up, so you can both go with him.”   
“Nice to meet you both. Don’t worry Tobio-chan told me your relationship, so I won’t freak if you want to kiss him. Just keep it small until we get his pain managed properly. I’m going to get the paperwork done so I’ll be back in about five to show you up to the ward.” Sami smiled big time at them both and then walked to the door. “Hey Tobio-chan?”   
“Yes?” he turned to watch the pretty man walk away.   
“Don’t you think you should give me your number?”   
He dug his card out of his pocket and walked over and gave it to Sami.   
“Thanks Tobio-chan. I’ll call you later.” He waved two fingers as he left the room.   
Tobio just stood starring at the door, in shock. It felt like something vital had just walked away.   
He turned as he heard Kaz snort. Sei was shaking his head with a huge grin on his face. “What?”   
“OMG You just totally got picked up. And by a beauty at that. Well done Tobio-chan.” Kaz teased laughing hard.   
“I did not.”   
“Yes you did.” Sei responded firmly. “He seemed lovely and like Kaz said a beauty. I think we just worked out your type.”   
“Shut up you two.” 

Tobio yawned widely as he walked back into his apartment. He shoved his shoes of his feet and walked slowly back to the main room.   
“You look like your about to drop.” Tatsuya helpfully told him. He nodded in agreement. “Go have your shower. Your stuff is unpacked and your bed is waiting for you. I’ll bring you a coffee in a few.”   
He nodded again, he turned to leave and then stopped. “Thanks. He’s in the ward now. Kaz will text us the room number later. My appointment is at 8:30 in the morning at the Children’s hospital. I can drop you two there on the way. Daiki remind me to give you some money to give to Sei so they can get a taxi back.” He yawned again.   
“No problem.” Daiki told him.   
He turned to go get a shower.   
“Hey dad.” Taiga asked.   
He looked back at his son and raised his eyes brows.   
“We are so happy you are here right now. I know your job means a lot to you. But please will you think of coming home. I think we might need you in our corner as time goes on.” Taiga seriously told him   
“I’ll think about it son. I hate being away from my sons. All of them. So I shall really look for options for coming back.” He assured him. Taiga walked over and gave him a huge hug. “I love you Taiga.”   
“I love you too Dad.” He spoke quietly into his shoulder. “Your gonna have to come back more, now you have a boyfriend here.”   
He ruffled his hair and softly told him, “Idiot.”   
He ignored the laughs. After today they needed something to talk and laugh about.   
“Good night.” He left them all, with a bigger yawn.   
Once he was in bed sipping his coffee in silence his mobile went off. He put his now empty cup down and picked it up. It was a text message from an unknown number.   
It read, “This is Acura Sami. Shin is still asleep. Kaz and Sei both doing good. They’ve been filling me in on what a wonderful man you are.”   
He groaned at that and immediately texted back, “I’m just me. Hey are you on a break?”   
“Yes. Not allowed my phone other times. Hey I only have a short while right now and your probably about to fall asleep. So I’m going to be blunt. They said your only here for a few days. Would you like to do something before you leave?”   
Tobio grinned down at his phone. Had he just been asked out by the pretty man? “Are you asking me on a date Sami?”   
“Yes I am.” Came back immediately.   
He grinned as he felt so happy for some reason. He sent back, “Yes. I’d like that a lot.”   
“Good. So apart from basketball what do you like?”   
“Someone once told me I was incapable of talking about anything but basketball and my sons.”   
“Well you have a right to be proud. Even if you’ve only recently got eight new sons. Kaz and Sei can’t say enough about how you supported them through a lot. Sei was even telling me that you give abused kids a safe home. A chance of a new life. I don’t think anyone who cares that deeply should be called anything but a good man. I think I would love talking about those subjects with you.”   
Tobio blushed as he reread it a few times. He felt totally home talking to Sami. He now, finally, got what Taiga had tried to explain about how he felt about Tetsu. He’d told him that Tetsu was his love and his life. Daiki had put it more simply, Tetsu was his home. His safe place.   
This was overwhelming so he refused to rush into anything. He texted back, “Thank you. I sort of hate the fact that I have to leave again in five days.”   
“Me too. So what time will you be free tomorrow?”   
“Well, I’m due at the Children’s hospital tomorrow to look at my two cases for the next few days. I expect to be finished by about three. I’ll probably go straight to see Shin after. You work nights. So are you working tomorrow?”   
“Yes I do, I start at nine pm. So we could meet for a coffee around seven. Would that work? There is a lovely coffee shop opposite the hospital entrance.”   
“It’s a date. I’ll meet you there. I think I can go to sleep now.”   
“Good my break is over. See you tomorrow Tobio-chan.”   
“Yes see you then Sami. Look after my boys for me.”   
“Of course.”   
Tobio starred at his phone for a few minutes unsure how he felt.   
There was a knock on his door. “Come in.”   
Tetsu came in and walked over to his bed. He reached for his empty mug. “Eikichi, Kotaro and Reo just left. They asked me to tell you they’d see you soon. They have family things for the last few days of the holiday. Sei will keep them informed on how Shin is. We are going to bed. Do you want another coffee before we retire?”   
“No thanks Tetsu.” He spoke softly, he patted the bed next to him, “How are you coping?”   
Tetsu sat down, “I’ve had better days. I hate not being at the hospital too. I feel like I can’t really be his boyfriend if I’m not with him.”   
“I understand.” He softly told him. “I used the fact I was a doctor to get in to see him, from a medical viewpoint. So I could come home and tell you exactly how he is. Now the op is over. He is sleeping off the aesthetic. All we can do right now is sleep too and be ready to help him adjust tomorrow. He’s going to be pissed he can’t play basketball for a few weeks. And when he can I think he may have to use other shooting methods until he heels properly. He won’t be in the next championship at all.”   
“Yes we will have to keep a close eye on him to stop him from pushing himself too hard too fast. You seem different. Like something just happened?” Tetsu’s all-seeing eyes watched him closely.   
He grinned at Tetsu. He should have known he wouldn’t get anything past him. “I had a text from Sami, the nurse at the hospital.”   
“And?” Tetsu asked eagerly.   
“We have a date tomorrow at seven. No I’m not telling you were. I’d like it to be private.” He grinned at Tetsu.   
“He makes you feel at home doesn’t he? Even after just a few minutes of meeting?” Tetsu asked him quietly.   
“Yes. He does.” He admitted.   
“You’ve never felt that before? Not even with Taiga’s mum?”   
“No I haven’t. I loved her but I never felt this before. It’s scary Tetsu.” He admitted.   
“It is. When I first met Daiki, it hit me hard and immediately. I refused to acknowledge it for weeks, months. But when I did it felt so right. He says I am his home. He’s mine too.” Tetsu explained. “It was only recently that I finally acknowledged that I had to have been in love with Atsushi, Shin and Sei too. Long before Ryota joined us. I don’t think I was running away from them then. More I loved how we were together and didn’t want to label or ruin what we had. Now it makes my heart feel whole, saying yes I am their boyfriend. I don’t care what others think. I will love them all until I die.”   
“I will always support all of you. I love you all like sons.” Tobio told him, “I shall look for a job here. I think I will be needed to support you in the months, years ahead.”   
Tetsu gave him a big hug. “Thank you. Don’t take just any job. You’re a good doctor.”   
“I will see what I can do.” He told him, “Good night Tetsu.”   
“Good night Kagami-san.” Tetsu quietly told him as he left him alone to sleep.   
He lay down and closed his eyes. He saw Sami in his mind again. At least he didn’t have to ask his sons how to have sex with a man. He just hoped Sami would go easy on him until he adjusted. He found he really liked the idea of having a boyfriend. Something told him this was just the beginning.


	22. Chapter 22

Shin opened his eyes as someone walked into his room. He’d been dozing after his team had gone. From Daiki and Taiga’s visit this morning he knew he would have at least two visitors at all times to protect him from his father. He’d sent them home after his team had arrived. He was surprisingly tired.  
He looked at the clock, it was three thirty. He smiled as he saw Kagami Tobio come through the door. “Hello.”  
“Hi Shin. You look a lot better.” He grinned as he came over and sat next to him and patted his hand.   
“Yes I feel amazingly well considering. And don’t worry Taiga and Daiki made me promise this morning I would not try to play until I get the all clear. I think I worried everyone badly.” He told him what had been going on.  
“Good. I’m sorry you’re going to miss the next tournament.” Tobio sadly told him.  
“We will just have make the following one count. My team were here. You just missed them. I hope I can introduce you to them before you go back.” He told him.  
“Oh I’d really love that Shin.” Tobio grinned widely, “How did they take you being out for a while?”  
“Actually a lot better than I thought. Whilst Daiki and Taiga were still here I also told them I would be moving homes. I decided being totally honest was the only way to go. They already know I’m seeing Kaz.” He told him.  
“Really? How did that go?” He asked worriedly.  
“They were silent for a while. Then started congratulating us all. I don’t tend to speak a lot to them. Kaz does it all for me. I didn’t want to hide if we play matches in the future. I may be the reserved one, but most of my boyfriends are to outgoing to hold back. They all left asking if I needed help to move my stuff from home. I told them probably not. Then I invited them to come see me at the apartment on Sunday. I will probably know what the physio is planning by then.” He gave him a brief explanation.   
“Good plan. I’m glad they took it well.” Tobio sighed and looked away. “I just got finished with your father. Did Taiga fill you in on what happened with him? We just had a short talk about you before I left for the day. To be honest I won’t even bother going there. Like Daiki. You know what you have to do now.”  
“Taiga told me what he knew. Yes, I am ready to move on. I’m well aware he is going to kick me out. So its fine. Thank you for allowing me to move in too.” He thanked him.  
Tobio reached over and took his hand in his, “It’s no problem. I love having you all to watch over. To be honest I hated leaving Taiga alone here, so Daiki moving in was a blessing. Now Sei and you will be there to make sure their one up man ship doesn’t go too far. I also love having a new son who I can talk about work with. To be honest Taiga zones out when I talk.”  
Shin snorted, he could see that. He squeezed his hand back. “Thank you for giving me the chance to just be me.”  
“I look forward too many years of friendship Shin.” Kagami-san grinned widely at him  
“Me too Kagami-san.” He yawned.  
“Hey why don’t you nap. I’ll talk to your nurses and see if they have any problems. I’m sure the others will be here soon.” Tobio softly filled him in on as he stood, squeezed his hand. “Enjoy your nap.”  
He nodded, yawning again, “Thanks. Enjoy your date. For the record I think Acura Sami is a good man. A keeper.”  
“I’m not going to get any peace am I?” Kagami-san growled at him.  
“Of course not Kagami-san. It’s your sons’ job to wind you up.” He told him seriously, grinning.  
“To right. Thanks son. I think I’m going to have to come up with some new names. Taiga was number one son. Tatsuya was number two son. Tetsu is the little man. I think I’m going to have to come up with new names for all of you.”  
He laughed out loud, knowing what Tetsuya would think of that. Unfortunately, it yanked his stitches hard and he was in pain instead.  
“Easy Shin.” Kagami-san rubbed his back slowly. “You need to keep from laughing until your stitches are healing.”  
“Don’t refer to Tetsuya as little then. He will have your guts for that.” He warned him as the pain eased some. “Thanks Kagami-san.”  
“Good point I should be more careful.” Kagami-san grinned. “Go back to sleep for a while. Later they will get you walking around. Sleep is the best medicine for the next 24 hours.”  
Shin yawned again. Closed his eyes and did as he was told.

Tobio was outside waiting in plenty of time. He’d had to tell his sons that no he didn’t need a chaperone. He’d had to play the I’m bigger and older than you card to keep hiding their date location from them.   
They were all eager to meet him. He didn’t think it was fair to make Sami suffer them all at once. So far Shin, Sei and Kaz were the only ones who’d met him. He hoped he wasn’t going to be overwhelmed by them.  
“Tobio-chan.” Was spoken behind him. He turned around and found his new friend smiling so widely behind him.   
He held out his hand to shake. Sami took it and squeezed before letting go. “Hi Sami.”  
“Hello.” He motioned to the door. Tobio followed him inside, they ordered their coffee and then went to a table to sit down.  
He watched Sami smile as their drinks were delivered. He liked how it made him look. “I’m sorry I don’t know how to proceed. I’ve never dated a man before.”  
Sami took a sip of his coffee then looked at him. “I’d guessed that was true when you were a bit shocked meeting me last night. It’s fine. We’ll take it slowly. It’s been a while since I dated too.”  
“Why.” He asked as he sipped his coffee.   
“I told you that I go to the basketball matches with my sister?” Sami started. He nodded. “Well I’ve been looking after her since she was five. Our parents died in a road crash.”  
He reached over and touched his hand, “I’m sorry. That must have been hell.”  
“I was an only child for a long time. I was sixteen when she was born. Mum was delighted at finally having another child to adore and love. So I made sure she had that love after they died. She’s a massive sports fan. She was in the same year as the miracles at Teiko. I’d played basketball in school. I wasn’t very good but we shared that passion for watching matches together.” Sami smiled warmly as he talked.  
Tobio smiled with him and asked, “What’s her name? What high school is she at now?”  
“Acura Sai.” Sami grinned, “Funnily enough she’s at Kaijo. She’s in Kise’s class.”  
“Really” he was going to ask Ryota later if he knew her.  
Sami snorted loudly into his coffee. “I think you are being stalked.”  
He frowned and then looked as Sami pointed out the window. He dreaded what he was going to see as he turned to see his son outside with Ryota poking their heads around the building corner. He hissed angrily, “Those brats. I told them to leave us alone.”  
Sami got his attention. He patted his hand and turned their fingers over and held his hand. Sami stood up and grabbed his coffee. “Stop being annoyed. Introduce me to the rest of your boys. We can do private tomorrow if you want. I’m not working.”  
“I want private Sami. I’d like to kiss you.” He admitted as he stood too. He grabbed his coffee and let Sami lead the way outside. He felt right holding his hand. The annoyance disappeared at that realisation. He liked having a boyfriend.  
They walked around the corner to the park that was opposite the hospital door. He quickly counted that they were all there. Apart from Shin.   
“Sorry we were going to see Shin.” Daiki held his hands up. “We were going to get him a proper drink now he’s allowed one.”  
“Its ok.” He told them. “I was mad but Sami talked me down. He wanted to meet you all anyway.”  
He let go of Sami’s hand as Sei came over to shake. He stood back and watched.   
“Hi I’m Seijuro.” Seijuro walked off leaving a very confused Sami.  
He leaned over and whispered, “Akashi has DID. Sei is his main personality, Seijuro is like his twin. Unlike his boyfriends, I can’t tell which is which unless he speaks. They are both going out with the others.”  
“Nice to meet you Seijuro.” Sami smiled widely at him, “Please help me until I can work out who is who myself.”  
He had a feeling Sei and Seijuro were testing him. He hoped he’d passed.  
“No problem Sami. We don’t like teasing anyone who isn’t our boyfriend over which of us is kissing them.” Seijuro told him with a big evil smirk.   
“Not that we can’t tell instantly.” Tetsu told him.  
Sami jumped not having noticed Tetsu was so close to him. “Yikes.”  
“That was mean Tetsu.” Daiki told him.   
Tetsu ignored him and bowed deeply to Sami, “Kuroko Tetsuya, lovely to meet you Acura-san.”  
“Everyone call me Sami, please. It’s a pleasure to meet the sixth man of the generation of miracles.” Sami held out his hand.  
Tetsu frowned then took his hand, “You knew when I was playing?”  
“No. My sister though could always tell.” Sami admitted. “She was at Teiko with you all. So I’ve been watching your matches with her for years.”  
“Is her name Sai?” Ryota asked from where he was sitting listening.  
“Yes Ryota.” Sami smiled at Ryota.  
“You know her?” Tetsu turned to ask Ryota.  
“We all do silly. She’s one of Momoicchi’s friends. We all called her Sai. She was in my class the last two years. She’s still in my class, she’s at Kaijo.” Ryota told them, grabbed his phone, it took him a moment before he brought up a photo for them all to see. “See.”  
It was a selfie of Ryota with two boys showing peace signs and a girl with the same hair as Sami. Tobio was pleased that Ryota had friends.   
“Oh I did wonder where she went. Your sister is a laugh.” Daiki told Sami. “She told me she got all her best material from her brother.”  
Sami grinned happily. He held his hand to Daiki. They shook and were about to speak when a shout came from close by.  
“TESTU-KUN.”   
It was so loud Tobio wondered if his hearing would go. Before he could turn to see who it was a small pink haired girl arrived and jumped on Tetsu.   
He felt sorry for his small friend as he held on tightly. He knew this had to be Momoi Satsuki. Daiki’s childhood friend and their team manager at Teiko.  
“I can’t breathe Momoi-san.” Tetsu softly told her with a sigh of recognition. The hold was loosened slightly.  
She eventually let go and then grinned around at the rest of them. She turned to Sami. “Sami what are you doing here. Sai didn’t return my text is she alright?”  
“Hello Satsuki.” Sami grinned at her, “Yes she’s fine, she visiting our grandparents for the next few days so probably won’t respond often. You look well. I’ve been Midorima’s nurse overnight. I’m also Tobio’s boyfriend.”  
‘Tobio?” she asked.  
Taiga came over and indicated him. He smiled widely down at the small person in front of him. “Momoi this is my father Kagami Tobio. He’s here working on some cases for a few days.”  
He held out his hand about to be polite but instead he found himself hugged hard too. He hugged her back and waited for her to speak.  
She let go, and smiled up at him, “Thank you for giving Daiki and Sei somewhere safe to live.”  
“Its fine. I like having them all around.” He told her with a big grin. “It’s wonderful to meet you Momoi.”  
“Shin will be moving in too.” Daiki told Satsuki as he came over and shoulder bumped her.   
“Why?” she asked worriedly.  
“His parents are assholes who hate gay’s. He’s been avoiding going home for years. We need to protect him from them. Until he can move out after.” Daiki told her.   
Her gaze went to one of agreement, she stamped her foot and nodded her head. “Leave it to me to help.”  
“Of course Momoi.” Sei told her with a shoulder bump.  
Sami was smiling widely as Atsushi came over and handed him an unopened packet of pocky. “Thanks.”  
“For your date. You can’t date without it silly.” Atsushi told him with a smile.  
“I will save it for later.” Sami winked at Tobio.   
Tobio refused to blush. “Thanks Atsushi. Sami this is my number one son, Taiga. Over here is my number two son, Himuro Tatsuya.”  
“Hi.” Taiga smiled at him. Tatsuya hid behind his hair and nodded.  
“I’m really pleased to meet you all.” Sami’s smile was really large. “Although I feel like I’ve know most of you for years. From Sai’s stories from school, and watching your matches. But it’s getting late if you’re going to visit Shin you should go now.”  
Sei looked at his watch. “Good point. Ryota is your disguise ready? Taiga you run and get his drink whilst we make our way inside.”  
Tobio was pleased that they were helping Ryota around the thing that still terrified him.  
Sami walked over to Ryota and crouched in front of him. “What happened Ryota? You’re not your usual self.”  
Ryota’s eyes hit the floor and tears hit them, “I’m sorry Sami.”  
Tobio walked over quickly and stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders as Taiga and Tetsu both came to hug him too.  
“It was our fault Sami.” Tetsu told him softly. “You’ve seen the fans that follow him everywhere?”  
“Of course they must be draining for all of you.” Sami told them.  
“Sei protected him from them during practice, camps and games at Teiko. We gave him a fan free zone away from them. We forgot to make sure he had the same at Kaijo. His captain last year was Kasamatsu. He was better than Sei at looking after him. This year he went to Uni. Ryota was alone. He ran away from camp and school. We worked out why with Kasamatsu’s help last week. I hate seeing my normally sunny and happy boyfriend in so much pain. So until he is feeling better we will protect him from everything.” Tetsu told him.  
“May I help?” Sami asked.  
“How?” Taiga asked carefully.   
“Ryota. Will you come into the bathroom with me?”  
Ryota nodded and stood. Sami led the way away to the nearby park facilities.  
“Daiki go get Shin’s drink so we can run as soon as Ryota is back.” Sei turned to him. Daiki nodded and ran back towards the coffee shop.  
“He’s getting there. He’s not bursting into tears all the time now. It’s an improvement. Slow is how this will work.” He told Taiga.  
Taiga nodded. “I don’t like him returning to school the day after tomorrow. He’s not ready.”  
“He just needs to know you are all there if he needs his hands held. Even if it means talking him through the first few nights. His team there can help a lot to. He has plenty of people who care about him.” He told him.  
He caught movement out the corner of his eye. He turned to see Sami smiling beautifully as he held the hand of a long haired brunette girl. The girl was wearing big flashy reflective glasses and the large floppy hat Ryota had been wearing previously. She was also wearing a skirt. Tobio felt his jaw drop as he realized the woman was Ryota.  
“Fuck.” Taiga hissed from next to him.  
“What are you all staring at.” Daiki asked as he came back with a beaker of tea. “Oh you look amazing. Just so you know. You are so getting laid later Baby.”  
Ryota blushed behind his perfectly made face. “I’ve never worn a skirt before.”  
“You look amazing Ryo-kun.” Momoi giggled big time as she came over and slipped her arm into his. “Come on silly we’re going to be late. Thanks Sami for the amazing makeover. You are always so much better at it than us mere girls. Go enjoy the rest of your date. We need to move.”  
Momoi led Ryota off without a word. His boyfriends surrounded them as they walked.  
Tobio waved to them as they left him alone with Sami. He waited until he could see they were alone before he turned to grab his hand again. They started a slow walk through the park. Until he couldn’t hold back any longer. “Do you often wear a skirt Sami?”  
He laughed, “I think I just opened Ryota’s mind to something he had never thought of before. He hasn’t noticed me when I was dressed like that at Sai’s side. He looked at the skirt and then at me and grinned as he quickly changed. He told me he felt beautiful for the first time in long time. I told him he was always beautiful inside. He was lucky to have such amazing boyfriends who loved him no matter what.”  
“Will you show me tomorrow how you look?” Tobio was fascinated now.   
“Yes. Come to my home tomorrow evening. I’ll show you. You can kiss me then. We can save the pocky for then if you want.” Sami told him, smiling widely.  
Tobio leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I can’t wait. Omg I wonder what Shin will think?”  
Sami snorted. “I bet he will be counting down the seconds until he can have sex again. I think Ryota will tease him helplessly.”

“We’re here Shin.” Tetsuya smirked evilly at him as he held the door open. He sighed happy, they were here, finally. He hated being away from them.   
He smiled at Tetsuya as he held open the door for Momoi who walked through arm in arm with a girl he didn’t know. He starred in disbelief as his mind told exactly who it was. He just starred as the girl took off her sunglasses and he was held in Ryota’s amazing gold eyes.   
“Hi.” Ryota softly blushed as he looked away.  
“You look so different.” He let out before he could stop himself.  
“Bad different. Good different.” Ryota asked softly nervously.   
“Amazing different.” Shin told him, holding out his hand. “You look beautiful. What are we going to call you whilst you’re like this?”  
“Momoi called me Ryo. Do you have any ideas?”  
“We’ll see.” He held on and finally dragged him closer. “Missed you.”  
He leaned forward and gently kissed Ryota’s lipstick covered lips. It felt odd for a second until it became warmer.   
“I’m going to the bathroom. You have fifteen minutes until I come back. Got it?” Momoi told them loudly, before she went to leave the room, “Daiki lock the door behind me.”  
Shin gave up kissing Ryota. It was too painful right now. He pushed him back and lay back down. “So who did you borrow the clothes from?”  
“Sami.” Taiga grinned over at him. “We sort of accidentally crashed their date. He saw Ryota wasn’t his normal self and offered to help. I think I died when I saw Ryota come out like this. He so stunningly beautiful.”  
Ryota hide his head away blushing. “I think I shall go buy a couple tomorrow and see if I can do this as wonderfully as Sami.”  
“Sami said his sister was at Teiko too. I’ve been racking my brain as to who she is. I felt I should know him.” He admitted.   
Ryota got out his phone and showed him a photo. He recognised the girl immediately. “Sai. Of course it makes sense now. You didn’t tell us she was in your class at Kaijo to idiot?”  
“As Momoi filled us in as we walked in. Sami normally wears these sorts of clothing when he met Sai from school. They even attended our games like this. So you have known him for years like we have her. Just Sai and Satsuki didn’t tell us.” Ryota exclaimed for him.   
Shin’s mouth dropped open. “Really.”  
“Shin. We hate that you won’t be in the next championship.” Daiki told him as he sat on the end of his bed. “Hey you said he couldn’t have sex for six weeks hey right Taiga?”  
“Yes six weeks because his body needs time to recover.”  
“So do you want us to take pictures of how we all attack Ryota baby when we get home? Do you think he’s wearing lace under there?” Daiki licked his lips as he looked Ryota up and down.  
Ryota turned to growl at him. Then got a better idea. He grabbed Shin’s hand and pushed it under his skirt. “Here Shin you tell him.”  
Shin felt faint as he very quickly worked out he wasn’t wearing anything under them at all. He felt the blush hit hard and large, “Oh fuck. Don’t tease me. Idiot. Next time it had better be lace. Got it.”  
“Your wish is my desire, hunny babe.” Ryota purred at him.   
There was a loud knock on the door. Shin quickly removed his hand from underneath the skirt and sat and waited as Taiga opened the door.  
“Hello again.” Sami walked in, a big bag over his shoulder. “I don’t have much time until I’m on shift. Here’s your things Ryota.”  
Sami bypassed everyone until he was in front of Ryota. He unzipped his bag and pulled out his trousers neatly rolled up. He handed it to him. “You can probably hide them in Satsuki’s purse until you get home.”  
“Thanks Sami for the loan. I’ll get these washed and back to you tomorrow.” Ryota told him with a massive smile.  
“Don’t be silly.” Sami told him with a big smile and hug. “Keep it. It looks better on you than me.”  
“It does feel wonderful against my legs.” Ryota admitted. “You might have to give me some tips on make-up. I wear it all the time both at work and home. But I never get this perfect way of doing it right.”  
“Later. I don’t mind. Satsuki is good to.” He told him. “Now I need to check in. its five to. So you should be kissing Shintaro good night about now. Who’s staying?”  
“We are.” Sei told him. “Kaz and I are doing the night shift until I have to go back to school. Then we hope he will be home about then. I brought my portable shogi board.”  
Shin smiled at them. “OK so leave me quickly. I’ll see you all again tomorrow.”  
Shin was quickly kissed by everyone gently for once. Including Momoi, who told him she was so please he was on the mend.   
As they started to walk out. Momoi holding Ryota’s arm again he waved at them as they walked out. Himuro and Taiga hung back. Himuro came over and leaned over and kissed his lips softly.   
He lifted his hand and cupped his cheek. He smiled at their skittish new boyfriend. “Thanks Himuro.”  
“Tatsuya.” Himuro blushed deeply, but didn’t try to hide himself away this time.  
“Tatsuya.” He agreed. He pulled him closer and kissed him gently. “Thank you.”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Shin.” Himuro told him, as he moved away.  
He watched him slowly walk away. Himuro blushed as he sidestepped Taiga and left the room.  
Taiga leaned over and kissed him and put his hand in his hair stroking him. “So what is he wearing underneath?”  
Shin felt the blush hit hard. He wanted to hide from the question. It was too new and not fully understood yet. He loved teasing just as much as they did. So he whispered in Taiga’s ear. “Not telling. Just fuck him for me too Taiga.”  
Taiga’s grin was massive. “Of course. See you tomorrow lover.”  
He waved as they left him alone with Kaz and Sei.  
“So what is he wearing underneath Shin-chan?” Kaz asked as he moved to sit next to him on the bed, and shoulder bumped him.  
He bumped him back. He shook his head. He liked this.   
“He’s naked.” Sei told him.   
“How do you know?” Kaz hissed amazement in his voice. “Fuck now I have to cope with that image in my head all night. My hard on is hating you.”  
Sei laughed as he sat in the chair next to them and reached out to take his spare hand. “My eyes don’t only read during basketball of course.”  
“Hey Sei?” Kaz licked his lips hard, “So do you look at girls too?”  
Sei grinned at him, “Sorry I don’t. 100% gay only here. You?”  
“Yes gay too. But I have a sister. We spend a lot of time talking about anything. I always have lots of girls as friends too.” He told Sei.  
“I love your enthusiasm for everything.” Sei admitted.  
Shin watched Kaz grin hugely at him. “Yes you will get laid later.”  
Sei laughed. He squeezed Shin’s hand and turned it so they could entwine fingers, “You scared me.”  
“I’m sorry.” He admitted to his lover. “I’m an idiot.”  
“Next time don’t hide from us when your poorly. How long where you feeling sick for before you collapsed?” Sei asked him softly.  
“I woke up feeling lousy. Started throwing up not long after. It went on for a few hours. I was going to leave you all too it and go sleep it off, but our guests arrived.” He told them the truth. “Were they ok about it?”  
“Yes no problem.” Sei nodded, “Eikichi drove us here with you. He stayed almost three hours. When we went back to recharge whilst you were in recovery. We saw them then too. Reo has been texting me all day to find out how you are. They have family things so aren’t in Tokyo any more. They said to give you their love and best wishes on a very speedy recovery. That they look forward to playing with you again soon.”  
“I’m sorry. I was being selfish. I didn’t want you all to have them as lovers too.” He admitted softly.  
“It’s alright. I know how you feel. You the one who has problems with us having an open relationship. I know it hard on you. I may be free to be with others Shin. But I don’t’ think I will take advantage of it. Why should I when I have eight men I love so deeply. I was just taken by surprise that they said they loved me too. I really hadn’t thought about that. I love having them as friends. I would love it if we could all spend more time together so you can see how good they are for me. But I won’t be going back to school, the day after tomorrow, to just fuck anyone.” Sei carefully told him.  
He moved to hug Sei. It hurt. Sei moved to sit next to him and hugged him gently. “I love you Sei. Both of you. I’ll be waiting for you to come home impatiently. I also look forward to getting to know them better. I won’t mind if you watch them. Just come home and love me soon.”  
Sei kissed the top of his head. He cuddled into him, well as much as he could.  
“You’re in pain.” Kaz whispered as he leaned around to kiss him to. “Want me to get someone?”  
Shin looked over at the clock. “No they will be here in a few minutes to do it and take my vitals. You might want it get off the bed before they complain.”  
“Hai Shin-chan.” Kaz told him with loud exclamation.  
Shin rolled his eyes and watched them move off the bed, just as the nurse came into his room. He hated being so useless. He yawned hard as the nurse started his obs. The other brought him his tablets. He took them with a sip of his cooling tea that they had brought him. Once they left the room he reached out both hands. They took them, both squeezing hard to let him know they were there. He yawned wider. Then he fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Tatsuya touched his lips as they walked up the stairs to the apartment. They’d dropped Momoi at home on route. He kept thinking about his kiss with Midorima.  
Shin.  
He was happy he had this chance. He got that he and Shin were alike in the inability to talk about things. He got him.  
“You liked his kiss?” Taiga softly asked from next to him.  
He blushed as he nodded his head.  
“May I hold your hand?” Was asked next.  
He almost stopped walking. Instead he made himself just hold out his hand. Taiga took his and their fingers entwined.  
“Thank you Tatsuya.” He told him.  
They didn’t talk as they followed the others down to the door of the apartment. Taiga held the door open for him with a large smile. He smiled back.  
Taiga shut and locked the door behind them as he slipped his trainers off neatly. He retook his hand as Taiga led the way to the front room.  
He smiled at Tobio as he turned from listening to Daiki inform him how Shin was doing. Tobio grinned as he looked down at their joined hands.  
“I’m off to bed. I have to be up early for my first op.” Tobio told them as he waved at them. “I’ll also have ear plugs in for when you attack Ryota.”  
Tatsuya blushed hard as Tobio gave him and Taiga a quick kiss and hug before bed. He had been trying so hard not to think about how their boyfriend was dressed. Now he had no choice. He wanted to kiss him so much it hurt.  
Ryota blushed as he left them and went to their bedroom.  
He followed him. Wanting to change into something comfier before they started the sex.  
Last night, everyone had been too worried about Shin to do more than hold each other in this very large bed and doze fitfully all night. Tonight would be totally different.  
Alone in the room. Ryota was amazingly quiet as he turned all the lights on and opened the wardrobe door wide. Tatsuya followed him around and watched as he turned this way and that in front of the large mirror that was there.  
“It would definitely be a way to hide from your fans. They would never guess it was you.” He admitted as he looked at him closer.  
Ryota slipped the wig off, dropping it on the side with his makeup. He was left with his messy blonde hair, made up face and skirt and t-shirt. “Are you sure.”  
“Yes.” He told him totally honest. “You look stunning Ryota.”  
“Thank you Tatsuya.” Ryota smiled at him through the mirror. “Good enough to make you hard?”  
Ryota licked his lips as he moved back a couple of steps. Until he was up close and personal to Tatsuya.  
He gulped as he felt his body heat against his. It made him shudder in need. He needed something. Now. “May I kiss you and find out?”  
“I thought you’d never ask.” Ryota grinned as he turned around and their bodies were closer than he could ever think. Ryota’s hands slipped up to stroke his hair as he leaned in to bring their lips together.  
Tatsuya impatiently rushed as he pulled him closer. His lips were coated in lipstick still. It felt odd until it started to come off. He deepened the kiss, biting his lip harshly and taking everything he could as his lips and tongue learnt his taste.  
He broke the kiss to take in breathes of air. He slipped his hands down his body and started a rough movement over him. “Wow.”  
“I know.” Ryota hissed, “More.”  
He was kissing him hard now, both of them beyond eager to know each other everywhere. His hands slipped down to squeeze his arse through the skirt.  
Ryota was grinding against him as he whimpered around his tongue. He ground back just as hard. He couldn’t tell if he was hard or not. He was loving every second of it though and Ryota was hard enough for both of them as he ground into his hip. He squeezed his arse harder, pulling him closer.  
His hands slipped down and under the edge of the skirt and he suddenly knew exactly what he was wearing under. Nothing. He pulled him as tight as possible. “Fuck that’s lush Ryota.”  
“Fuck me in it please Tatsuya.” He begged as he gulped into his neck, biting and bringing up a large hickey. “Strip.”  
He let go, stood back and quickly took his shirt and t-shirt of trying not to blush as Ryota licked his lips as he slipped his off to. Tatsuya moaned as he saw how tight his chest was. He wanted to learn every inch.  
He quickly undid his jeans and slipped them off with his socks. He looked down in surprise. He was harder than he’d ever been in his life. Why?  
“Stop thinking. Just feel.” Taiga growled at him. He turned in shock to find both Taiga and Atsushi already naked behind him. They were both hard too. “Ryota we’re going to hold him up for you. You can take them off and suck him for us.”  
“Hai.” Ryota beamed as he turned back to watch him as he slipped downwards. “I’m going to leave the skirt on. You like me wearing it a lot don’t you Tatsucchi?”  
Tatsuya was about to complain about the nickname but he felt Taiga grab one side of his back and arm twining their fingers together. Atsushi took the other side the same. He just held on tightly to their fierce grip and looked down at the amazing man on his knees for him.  
As Ryota leaned in with his body and ran his fingers lightly over the top of his underwear. He squirmed needing anything. Everything. He begged, “Ryota.”  
Ryota grinned at him and leaned over and kissed his cock. He mouthed it slowly through his underwear. He felt his whole body shudder at how good it felt. Then it got worse. Ryota licked him through them. He whimpered under his onslaught.  
“Fuck do me like that next time Baby.” Daiki moaned from close by. “Ouch fuck. Tetsu what was that for?”  
“You’re supposed to be quite and just video it silently. If you can’t handle the quiet part I will gag you. Now shut up and watch and keep that phone from shaking.” Tetsu told him angrily. “Ignore us Tatsuya. Ryota show him exactly why we love having your submission for us.”  
“Hai Tetsucchi ssu.” Ryota moaned into his cock.  
Tatsuya quickly forgot everything after that. His world was down to just him and Ryota as he loved his cock.  
“You ready for me Tatsuchhi?” Ryota’s massive gold eyes asked as he looked up at him.  
It made him feel loved that Ryota was giving him the chance to stop if he wanted. Did he?  
“Stop thinking Tatsuya.” Taiga moaned as he bit his left shoulder, hard.  
“Yes Ryota I’m ready.” He gave him his permission as Atsushi moved to nibble his right shoulder and watched with him.  
Ryota quickly pulled his underwear down and off. Then he looked him over. All Tatsuya could do was watch as he licked his lips again. “Damn your beautiful.”  
He was about to tell him he was an idiot, the only beautiful one was him.  
“Just accept the compliment.” Taiga growled into his shoulder.  
“Thank you Ryota.” he told him  
“Your cock is so thick I can’t wait to find out how it feels in my arse. May I suck you now?” Ryota was drooling now as he looked only at him.  
“Take me.” He gave him permission. Later he would have to thank him for letting him have chances to back down. Ryota licked his cock, his hand was wrapped around the base as he brought it greedily to his mouth.  
“Fuck.” He hissed as he was in a hot wet mouth. Ryota’s tongue moved around. All he could do as he was swallowed over and over was watch the delighted happiness that oozed from Ryota’s face. It was almost as hypnotic as his cock being in his mouth. He couldn’t decide which he loved more. He was in heaven as he whispered, “More.”  
Ryota didn’t respond but the rhythm went from easy to something harder and his eyes slipped shut as he shuddered at his assault on his cock.  
Taiga moved and his nibbling of his shoulder increased to as he started a gentle grind into his arse. Atsushi moaned as his free fingers found his nipple and started to twist it in eagerness.  
Taiga moved and soon his other nipple was being tweaked too.  
“FUCK.” He moaned as he felt their hard cocks against his hips. He rolled and started to fuck into Ryota’s mouth. He couldn’t think now at all. He felt the sweat start to roll down from his head. He need more only he didn’t know what to do.  
“Muro-chin needs to come hard doesn’t he?” Atsushi bit his shoulder harder, licked and kissed and bit him over and over. Between bites, “Kise-chin twist his balls.”  
Ryota moaned around him again. It was nearly enough. His other hand moved from where he was gripping him tightly and moved up to his balls. His touch was gentle at first as he gauged how hard he could take it.  
“Harder.” Atsushi ordered.  
Ryota touch got more demanding and Tatsuya almost crumpled in need. He screamed as he finally let go totally. It felt odd to give in to something he rarely felt. But his balls lifted and he jammed tight into Ryota’s mouth and came harder than he’d ever come before.  
He could feel his body being held up by his boyfriends as his legs collapsed under him.  
“He’s delicious isn’t he?” Atsushi licked his sweaty skin and purred against him, “I don’t’ think he’s come that hard since I’ve known him. It’s the first time he’s let go in about a year. He so beautiful when he does.”  
Tatsuya gulped for breath as he just held onto Atsushi and Taiga with everything he had. He couldn’t move. His body felt like jelly.  
“I’ll carry him to bed.” Atsushi told them.  
But Tatsuya was enjoying Taiga and Atsushi both holding him and Ryota moving like a cat around his legs. “Not yet. I like this.”  
“Did you enjoy that Tatsuya?” Tetsu asked him from close by.  
Tatsuya nodded as he slowly opened his eyes.  
“It’s time for Ryota to come now. Want to watch with me as Atsushi shows us just how hard he can fuck?” Tetsu asked him calmly.  
“Yes.” He told him opening his eyes and looking around the room. Everyone was eager for round two. “Atsushi.”  
He managed to stop his yelp as he was swept up onto his arms and carried to the middle of the bed where Tetsu was sat, naked patting the space next to him.  
He allowed Tetsu to wrap him in his hug. He was about to thank Ryota when the bedroom door opened. He watched in surprise as Sei and Kaz walked in grinning stupidly.  
“Hey aren’t you supposed to be guarding Shin?” Daiki asked for everyone.  
Kaz quickly started to strip. “Shin was in pain. They gave him his meds and he fell asleep. He was exhausted. Sleep is still the best way for him to heal. Sami told us to go, after making sure that his fellow nurses were also on the keep his dad away mode to. So he told us to go home and enjoy Ryota’s skirt. Sei was also telling me he owed Ryota a session tied to the bed.”  
“I was going to fuck him first. Can we tie him up first?” Atsushi looked over at Sei eagerly.  
Tetsu held out a phone to Sei too. “You just missed Ryota sucking Tatsuya. It was amazing. I had Daiki vide it for you.”  
Sei smirked as he took the phone and started to strip. “Thanks love. Shame I missed it. I’ll watching it a minute. Taiga did you bring my bag in here?”  
“Yes Sei.” Taiga walked to the still open wardrobe. He grabbed a big leather hold all, brought it to the bed and gave it to Sei.  
Tatsuya leaned forward to see what was inside. Sei rummaged around and brought out four short reels of rope. Tatsuya wondered what they were about to do to our Ryota.  
He looked at his lover. He didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he was so happy he was jumping in-patiently on the floor where he waited. His grin enormous.  
Tatsuya yawned widely as he tried to watch them all get organised.  
Tetsu turned to him with a soft smile, “May I kiss you?”  
He nodded and leaned towards his smallest lover. The kiss was slow, easy and comfortable. Nothing pushing. Just how you should be kissed after coming that hard. Tetsu stroked his hair as he pulled apart.  
“You can close your eyes and nap if you want to. You look exhausted.” Tetsu smiled at him.  
He shook his head. “I won’t get hard again. I know but I need to watch them Tetsu.” He admitted softly. “I need to stop running from my fear.”  
Tetsu smiled up at him. “I am pleased, Tatsuya. I love you. I loved watching you let go. It was amazing. So I look forward to the next time. I will wait until you are ready. You do know there more to a relationship than just sex?”  
“Of course being with Atsushi taught me that. I am happy to have all of you as boyfriends. I am falling for you too.” He told him reaching out his hand. Tetsu took it and they sat side by side and watched the others.  
He smiled as his hand was squeezed by Tetsu. He squeezed back. He could do this slowly.

“Atsushi, tie him between the bottom ones so he can lean on the bed. Ryota you look stunning. Are you up to us all fucking you hard tonight?” Aka-chin warned him.  
“Bring it on Sei. I can’t wait.” Kise-chin begged.  
“Atsushi get to it.” Aka-chin turned to him.  
Atsushi sighed as he unwrapped one of the ropes. He crouched down to slip it through the lower ring. He slipped the rope through and left it. He got the other ready.  
“Kise-chin.” He stood.  
His boyfriend bounced as he came over and leaned over the bed. “Like this?”  
“Yes.” He told him.  
“Atsushi hold on. I have a new way to tie you up.” Aka-chin stopped him. He was joined on the floor by his lover. “Ryota, I’m going to use you for a training aid. Sorry. I will make sure he fucks you hard and that you come very soon.”  
“No problems Sei.” Ryota sighed as he stood ready, “Use me.”  
Aka-chin rubbed up his leg and slipped his hands under the skirt. “You leaving this on?”  
“Of course. I like how it feels.” Kise-chin giggled as he stuck out his behind for Aka-chin to slap. Aka-chin grinned as he gave him one smack and then let go.  
“Atsushi, Taiga, Daiki, Tetsuya come watch. This knot is gentle on your wrists and ankles. So you can stay tied up longer.” Aka-chin showed them how to do it. Then undid it. “So it’s just this.”  
“Who did you learn that one from?” Kuro-chin asked. He was now knelt next to him on the floor.  
“From one of my security team. No I wasn’t playing with him. He saw the bed and asked if I knew how to make it save for them. He showed me this knot.” Aka-chin told them.  
“You have a security team?” Kaz-chin asked nervously from where he was leaning over the bed watching.  
“Of course I do. Until he started the process to disown me I was heir to the Akashi Corporation. I left. My team was always separate to his. So they left with me.” Aka-chin explained. “At the moment I won’t trouble you with the details. If we stay together though we will need to discuss it.”  
“They mostly stay back.” Atsushi told them, “Sometimes I forget they are there.”  
“You’re having Atsushi followed?” Mine-chin asked angrily.  
“All of us. Not just me. He loves us. So he’s been protecting us for years.” He told him, “it’s not a problem. I love him too.”  
“Isn’t the idea of security teams that they are with you twenty-four hours a day?” Kaz-chin asked.  
“We have a hold back system in place. So yes I do usually have two guards all the time. In my dorm I don’t have anyone close by. I use Reo and Eikichi as they are always around. Off school I always have them a few metres away. Here my apartment is totally private. I told them if I was with you. Then basically where ever we are is being treated like my apartment. They will respect your privacy Taiga. I did tell them I’d moved in here. They are working that out between them.” Aka-chin explained.  
“Do they cope being outside all hours?” Mine-chin asked.  
Aka-chin smiled, “It’s what they are paid for. But I’m not that cruel. I have other places close by that they stay in. If I’m leaving somewhere, more than just going downstairs I text them. They’ll meet us downstairs and follow from a distance. See simple.” Aka-chin told them.  
“I’m not sure I like the idea of being followed Sei.” Mine-chin growled.  
“I’m sorry. Please will you just accept that right now there is a big threat out there and I won’t give them the satisfaction of allowing them to kidnap some I love. Or worse.” Aka-chin cupped his cheek and rubbed it, “Understand Daiki? That means there will be new details following you Taiga, Kaz and Tatsuya. All though Atsushi’s like following you too. You are always together so it’s easy.”  
“I don’t mind. Atsushi had told me who they were when I asked why we were being followed.” Muro-chin leaned off the bed, “I think its sweet that even apart from you all he could think about was protecting those he loved. I can also see how we could be used against him. So I happily accept the protection.”  
“Me too.” Kuro-chin smiled. “I never minded either.”  
“You knew we were being followed?” Mine-chin asked.  
“Of course. Shin and I both thought it was something we could live with. To be with someone we loved. The fact that they never stopped after he changed meant he still loved us all.” Kuro-chin leaned over and kissed Aka-chin, deeply, “Just tell us if you need to adjust them. I know you are scared he will try something against one of us. We will follow you Sei. So just keep us updated.”  
“Ryota.” Aka-chin reached out and pulled him down and into his lap. “I am working to set up a specific detail for you. Can you be patient whilst I take on new staff. Your current one isn’t enough now. You may have to go from hidden to in view.”  
Kise-chin was suddenly crying hard as he held him tight. He looked totally different. Like he was fighting to smile. It hurt Atsushi to see his normally sunshine filled lover so down. He reached over and stroked his hair as he cried in Aka-chin’s shoulder, “What happened?”  
“We forgot to make sure he was free from his fans during basketball. Sei and Seijuro both made sure at Teiko he was free from their constant attention. At Kaijo he had Kasamatsu to keep them away for the first year. He’s at university now. Ryota found he couldn’t fight them alone. So he ran away from them and school and training. Hence he’s on punishment for not telling any of us how bad it was. Right now he having trouble being outside without a disguise. It will take a while for him to feel better. So until he does we all need to just love him.” Kuro-chin told him.  
Atsushi lifted his head slightly. He hated seeing any of them cry. “If I’d been here would you have told me?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Kise-chin. You always used to tell me everything. Do you think we could try that again? I miss it.” He asked him as he stroked his back in a slow easy manner.  
He soon had his arms full of Kise-chin as he cried hard against him. He held him tight. He hated this. He whispered into his soft hair, “I have you.”

Ryota loved being tied up. It felt like home to him. To be there at his lovers will. He’d stopped sobbing all over Atsushi and had stood up and got into position leaning over the bed. Sei had quickly tied him in place.  
“Take me.” He told them. He desperately needed to feel them.  
Atsushi stood up, moved behind him. His skirt was lifted out the way and he waited.  
“When did you stretch yourself baby?” Tetsu asked him from the floor.  
“Whilst I sucked Tatsuya. I didn’t want to wait.” He admitted.  
Tetsu patted his head as he moved to sit on the bed at his head. He loved his hair being ruffled. He smirked at Tetsu, and begged, “Want me to suck you off whilst Atsushi fucks me?”  
“I will watch you with Tatsuya.” Tetsu leaned down and kissed his head. “Atsushi make him feels it for ever.”  
Ryota smirked as his arse finally had hands on it. It was to long since he’d last tasted the power behind Atsushi’s cock. He looked back to get a good view and to watch him, he begged sexily, “Take me baby.”  
Atsushi grabbed a bottler of lube from Taiga. Coated himself lightly and then he was gripping him with one hand, the other brought him to his hole.  
Ryota held his breathe as Atsushi’s wonderfully wide and long cock slipped slowly inside him. He bit his lip as he sank all the way in. He’d missed this so much. He hissed out, “FUCK ME.”  
Atsushi pulled out, his fingers grasping his hips hard. He hissed at the sensation of empty. He hated it. He was grasped harder. He knew he would have big bruises after. He didn’t care. “HARDER.”  
Atsushi ignored him as he fucked slowly for a few minutes until he was ready to move more. Then he stayed out. Ryota dug his fists into the bed to hold him still. He knew what was coming.  
The pounding was amazing as he was fucked his into the side of the bed. He quickly realised that being tied like this bent over the edge of the bed meant Atsushi couldn’t fuck him up whatever surface, like they’d fucked on before.  
“Fuck it Atsushi. I NEED.” He yelled as he moved with him, trying to get his spot stroked. Atsushi changed angle.  
He held onto the bed hard as he felt himself plummet towards coming. He screamed as he got there fast. He came so hard against the bed, soaking his skirt.  
Atsushi swore behind him and jammed in and came in him at the same time.  
Atsushi pulled out and his spot was immediately filled. Taiga lay over him, and fucked him fast and desperate need.  
He quickly moved with him, “Taiga.”  
Taiga didn’t last long as he just let go totally. He came hard into him.  
Daiki slapped his arse as Taiga pulled out and collapsed next to Atsushi on the floor.  
“I’m going to fuck you next baby. I think you should get some more of these skirts they make your arse look stunning.” Daiki told him as he slipped in. “Fuck I love sloppy seconds.”  
His cock was now rock hard again. He hadn’t tried as Taiga fucked him. He knew he couldn’t come with each of them. His body just couldn’t. So he’s slow it down for now.  
Tetsu moved up and held his cock ready. He opened his mouth and took him in deeply as Daiki fucked him harder and harder.  
“Daiki slap his arse.” Sei ordered.  
“Bit hard Sei. Holding on like this.” Daiki hissed between his clenched teeth.  
Ryota’s eyes were firmly shut by now. Until he felt Sei’s hand on his arse too. It rubbed in a small circle. He wanted to yell to tell him to get on with it. His mouth and throat were filled though.  
“Kiss me.” Tetsu hissed above him.  
He felt Daiki lean over and the sound of their kissing over him as they fucked him just brought him closer to letting go hard. Again.  
Then Sei’s hand disappeared for a split second. It came back with a hard slap to his cheek. He whispered, “Daiki. Now.”  
Daiki moaned into his kiss and changed angle.  
Ryota tried to scream but his mouth was immediately full of Tetsu’s cum. Then Daiki jammed in his hips stuttered as he came with them.  
“FUCK.” Daiki hissed from where he collapsed on his back.  
Tetsu pulled out of his mouth and collapsed around his head.  
“Thanks guys.” He managed to hiss out between gasps for air.  
He just stayed still and waited for who would be next.  
“Kaz go next. We will go last. We want to treat Ryota.” Sei ordered.  
“You want me to move after making me come that hard.” Daiki moaned into his back.  
“Just roll to the side.” Seijuro told sharply. “We need too.”  
Daiki hissed. “Alright no need to rush me.”  
Daiki rolled to his left. He opened his eyes and looked at him. “Thanks.”  
Daiki leaned over and started to kiss him stupid as Kaz moved between his tied legs.  
“Oh wow you look so amazing like this. I’ve never seen anyone tied before.” Kaz moaned as his hands caressed his cheeks. “I find I like them. I also love seeing Sei’s hand print on you. It stands out so red in the white lushness of your arse. Baby I need to fuck you now.”  
“Take me Kaz.” He begged.  
He didn’t have to wait long. Kaz shoved in hard and fucked him hard from the start.  
“Not going to last.” Kaz hissed as he changed angles lay over him and pounded into him so hard.  
In seconds he was filling his arse with more come. Ryota ground back and moved slowly as Kaz pulled out with a hiss and collapsed to the bed on his free side.  
“Tatsuya pass me the phone.” Seijuro asked. “Thanks. You should all move and see how amazing Ryota’s arse is wide open and dribbling come out of it.”  
He felt Seijuro take his cheeks. “I’ll show you the pictures later baby. Now we are going to take you together.”  
“Of course.” He told him. He moaned as Seijuro slowly caress his cheeks with both hands. It was such a loving feeling.  
“Atsushi, can you and Taiga hold his hands down on the bed. I think he is too tired and happy to move to be tied to the uprights.” Seijuro ordered.  
“Fine.” Atsushi sighed as he moved to the bed and lay and grabbed his right hand. Tetsu knelt up to get a better view and stroked his hair gently. Taiga moved to his left and patted him before pulling it like Atsushi was.  
“Ryota. Baby. We are going to make your arse glow for us. If you don’t like it say red. Do you understand?” Seijuro leaned over him, his body warmth felt like a drug he needed more off.  
“Yes Seijurocchi. Red stops everything. Just get on with it. I need you so badly. PLEASE.” He tried to hurry him up.  
He felt him snort behind him. Then Sei softly told him. “We are going extra slow for that hunny.”  
He loved how they were ganging up on him. Loved how they each had a different name for him. He rubbed his arse up, “Show me.”  
“I’m going first.” Sei told him.  
His body went cold from the lack of body on him. He felt the shiver hit every part of him deeply.  
Then his hand was back to his cheek. He tried to move it closer to him, but the weight on his wrists stopped him from moving at all. “FUCK. I love this.”  
Sei was silent as his hand caressed him slowly. Then it pulled away.  
“FUCK.” He hissed out as his palm connected.  
“May I continue?” Sei asked softly behind him.  
“Hai ssu. Need more lots more.” He gave him permission.  
Before the words were finished the next one hit. He moaned and shuddered.  
He bit his lips as he felt them continue. He realised that as he did this each one got harder and harder. He now understood why he’d been given a safe word. The ache in his behind felt like a warm satisfied glow. Sei was also being very careful to only use his left side. He guessed the right was for Seijuro.  
“Swap time.” Seijuro hissed behind.  
Ryota moaned as the hands left him totally and Seijuro repositioned himself.  
“Feel this Baby?” Seijuro asked.  
Something flat and smooth rubbed over his right cheek. He nodded, “What is it?”  
Seijuro moved it slowly over him, as he explained, “It’s a rose wood 8inch paddle. No holes. Want to try it?”  
He paused before automatically saying hell yes of course. This one was going to hurt more than his hand had. But he needed to know how it felt. “Take it slow.”  
“Of course. Baby.” Seijuro purred behind him.  
The first hit was gentle compared with the ones Sei had done. Seijuro didn’t talk. He just concentrated on his pleasure. Ryota felt the whimper leave him as the other side started to feel that warm glow to. He’d lost count of how many there had been.  
Then Seijuro upped the power and Ryota’s cock told him he so close to just letting go.  
“Going to come.” He hissed as he grabbed the hands holding him down tighter and tried to push back. Anything to get him there.  
“You’re being such a good boy Ryota. You need to hold off. You’re not allowed to cum until I tell you to. Got it?”  
He shook his head tried to hold back. He couldn’t speak. He was on the edge.  
Seijuro stopped and he vaguely heard the paddle hit the floor. His cheeks throbbed as his hole was finally filled again. Seijuro took delight rubbing against his cheeks with his body.  
He didn’t know how he was holding back. He just did. Seijuro fucked him harder and harder.  
And then he shoved in tight and hard. “Come now.”  
He let go as his arse was filled with more hot come.  
He collapsed against the bed totally wrung out. He gasped for breath. He wanted nothing more than curl up and go to sleep.  
The hands holding him down, let go. Tetsu kissed his hair. “That looked amazing Baby.”  
He nodded, kept his eyes closed as he just drifted.  
He felt hands undo his ankles and Daiki moved away enough to allow Seijuro to lie next to him. He was wrapped in his arms and he held on. He couldn’t tell him how good that had been. His voice seemed to have left home.  
“You did so well.” Sei told him as he rubbed his hands over everywhere. “But I think you need a quick bath before you fall asleep. Not that I don’t love you covered in all our come. When Shin can join us like this again.”  
He nodded into his chest.  
“I’ll take him to clean up. Daiki and Atsushi your on clean up duty. I don’t’ think we should change the bed, until tomorrow.” Taiga spoke from where he was standing. "Kaz come and get everyone a damn towel. I’m going to run a quick bath if anyone else wants to join us.” Taiga got them all organised as he stood up.  
Ryota just nodded into Sei’s chest. He was too happy and sated right now.  
Taiga walked to the bottom of the bed and he found his body being dragged down the bed, until Taiga could lift him into his arms. He held on tight, closed his eyes and just snuggled close.  
“Kaz open the doors for me please.” Taiga asked.  
He kept his eyes closed as they walked out of the room and just held on.  
He remembered as they walked into the bathroom and Taiga put him down on the edge of the bath that they weren’t alone. He whispered, “Your dad?”  
Taiga moved to put the taps on as Kaz wet some flannels behind them and left them alone. Then the skirt was being whisked off. Taiga put it in the washer to go on in the morning. “It’ll wash no problem.”  
Taiga brought over a shower and grabbed his shower gel. “It’s not yours but I’m too tired to go back and get it.”  
“It’s fine.” He hissed. His throat felt sore. He saw Kaz rinse some towels out.  
“Kaz go get Ryota some water from the fridge.” Taiga asked as he quickly cleaned him everywhere, almost. Taiga blushed as he looked away. “You need to wash yourself out.”  
Ryota wanted to tease him by telling his come was there too. But he just took the shower and flannel.  
Taiga crouched once he was finished and looked at his ankles carefully. They were bright red where the ropes had been. It hadn’t hurt but he hadn’t thought how much he’d been yanking them through five fuckings. He’d loved every second of it.  
Taiga turned off the taps as Kaz came back with his drink. He drank it down in one.  
“Want more?” Kaz asked as he stroked his wet hair.  
He shook his head.  
Taiga moved him into the bath, leaning on his body. He curled up around him.  
“I will research how to treat your wounds for future sessions. Is that ok Ryota?” Taiga softly asked him. He nodded. “My dad usually sleeps like the dead. Don’t worry. It’s not like he doesn’t know we are having sex. Although if any of us were under age he would not allow us to. Although the limit is eighteen in California. I was shocked here when Tetsu told me its thirteen here. I had a few partners in LA before I came home.”  
“Eighteen?” Kaz asked as he slipped into the other end of the bath and his hands reached over and stroked Ryota feet and legs softly.  
“Yes I’m not sure which is better. Here everyone is responsible about it. There so many people fall pregnant because their families or churches don’t teach them how to take precautions. As soon as I knew I was gay, well my dad made sure I knew exactly how to look after everyone responsibly. He bought me condoms and lube.”  
“Your dad’s the best.” Kaz told him. “Mine were a bit bemused to start with. They thought it through and then came back and told me, they had my back through anything. I don’t think me being poly too was on their minds. But they listened and now they are asking when they will meet you all.”  
Ryota listened as they talked quietly around him. He was sleepy, but knew he couldn’t sleep here. “My dad told me to get over my experimentation in middle school, when I told him I was in love with Daiki and Tetsu. We haven’t really talked since. My parents split when I was a baby. My mum supports everything, including who I love. I am grateful. She will want to meet all of you soon.”  
Taiga nodded into his hair. “I think you are falling asleep.”  
He nodded and closed his eyes again.  
“Sleep. You deserve it after taking all of us.” Taiga kissed the top of his head as Kaz leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
He snuggled closer to them and let go.


	24. Chapter 24

The next day Shin was feeling so much better. He had been trying to talk the doctors into letting him go home sooner rather than later. They were thinking about it. They had said they liked people to stay in at least 72 hours after the op.   
He’d spoken to the physio lady who recommended a particularly good one for use outside who was skilled at getting athletes back on their feet after hospitalisation.   
Kagami-san was contacting him for him. He knew he had to do nothing but walk and heal for the next two weeks and then slowly increase from there.  
It was late into visiting time when his Father finally arrived to visit him.   
He was laughing at Tetsuya and Atsushi’s telling of how they had fucked Ryota last night for hours. The boy himself had been glowing with happiness this morning as he’d walked in on route for his training with Kasamatsu and the others. His disguise today had been just joggers, t-shirt, wig and big glasses. He told him after practise he and Momoi were going to hunt for some new outfits for him to wear with Daiki and Taiga as bodyguards.  
He snorted at something Tetsuya had told him. He stopped breathing when he heard a loud angry voice from the doorway.  
“May I talk to the boy alone.” His father spoke loudly.  
Atsushi stood up slowly and put himself between him and his Father. He simply told him, “You are not allowed to be alone with him.”  
“Atsushi.” He stopped him by catching his hand in a brief squeeze. “Let me. I need to do this. Wait outside the door. Call Sei whilst you listen to him. Protect me from there. Please.”  
Tetsuya got it totally. He stood, grabbed Atsushi’s hand and led him outside. “We will be right outside Shintaro.”  
He sat up more and watched his Father walk into the room and move to stand at the window. Tetsuya and Atsushi closed the door behind them. He could hear Atsushi already on the phone.  
He wasn’t scared anymore. He knew he had somewhere safe to live. He knew in reality there was only one option left. He just hoped he could still visit his sister if he was evicted from home. He did love her deeply. And it wasn’t her fault that their parents were so bad.  
His Father did his usual as he walked to the window and looked outside. His arms crossed behind his back. Since he’d told him he was gay, his Father had not looked at him once. It had made it easier to move on, prepare his finances ready for this which he knew was going to be his eviction from the family.  
“Your nurses tell me you are doing well enough. That you will be able to come home tomorrow. Looked after at home. I refuse to have your perverted ways around your sister. Nor will I allow your… your friends into my home. So we are at an impasse.  
Your Mother is packing your belonging and will deliver them to the Kagami apartment, tomorrow. I have arranged this with him. I have also informed the staff here I am no longer your Father and all request go through him now. I will have my lawyer work on the appropriate paperwork. When it’s done I expect you to meet me at his office to sign. Any questions? Do you understand?”  
“No Father. I understand totally. May we discuss access to Sakura at your Lawyers.” He pushed. He wasn’t just going to give up on the only member of his family who didn’t care who he loved.   
His Father was silent for a moment. He hoped he was thinking about it. “I will discuss it with my lawyer.”  
His Father turned from the window and walked out the door. He never looked back, nor did he say good bye. The door slammed shut behind him. He felt so sad as he whispered, “Goodbye Father.”  
He felt the tears hit hard and fast as his boyfriends walked back in both stunned from listening to the conversation. He was not stunned. He had expected this. It still hurt like hell.   
Atsushi was talking on the phone as he and Tetsuya raced in and hugged him hard. He let them hold him as his tears fell hard.  
Tetsuya climbed on his side of the bed and just lay with him. His hands moving in slow easy movements of comfort. “We have you.”  
“Yes we do.” Atsushi whispered as he learnt his head on his shoulder and put the phone on his lap. His hands moved slowly over every part of him too.  
“It’s not like I wasn’t expect exactly that.” He told them. His tears now falling harder.  
“But it still hurts like hell baby.” Sei told him from the phone on his lap.  
He nodded it did hurt. Badly. “What do I do about visiting Sakura?”  
“I’ll talk to my lawyer and ask his advice on how to arrange it. She’s the only good one of your family. I’ll help you with that Shintaro. Don’t worry too much. I also suggest that we use my lawyer to make sure the paperwork he wants you to sign is legit.” Sei told him confidently. “After all my lawyer is our lawyer now.”  
“Thank you Sei. That means a lot.” He admitted. “I feel lighter.”  
“Your free now. The relief must be immense.” Tetsuya told him as he stroked his arm. “I wished you told us back when this started that you were having problems. I hate that you kept this hidden. I could have helped. We could have.”  
“I know I’m sorry. I didn’t even tell Kaz. I just liked that I could be with all of you and at school and never have to think about how bad it was at home.” He told him. “Well it does seem I’m moving in tomorrow now.”  
“About time too.” Sei told him with a snort, “You should see Taiga and Daiki. Taiga decided to empty and clean his old room out for you to move right into. He dared Daiki into helping him. It’s so loud as they bicker, but they really are cleaning really well together. I’m sitting out the way laughing with Tatsuya.”  
“Hey Aka-chin, video it for us to show to Mido-chin.” Atsushi asked.  
“Good idea. I’m going to leave you for a while. I’ll see you in an hour or so. Love you Shintaro.” Sei told him surely.   
“Love you too Sei.” He smiled at the phone as it was disconnected and Atsushi slipped it away. Atsushi rubbed his arms over and over and he just luxuriated in the loving touch of his boyfriends. It made him feel loved and wanted. Something he’d never had from his Father and rarely from his Mother. “I feel so much better.”  
Tetsuya patted his arm, “Good. It’s probably the relief of not ever having to try with them again. I just wish I could move in and help look after you all too.”  
“I hate being away. I want to move in to. Do you think Kaga-chin and Kagami-chin will let me?” Atsushi asked.  
“You’ll have to ask them.” Tetsuya told him with a soft smile. “I love waking up with everyone in one bed with me. I hate that you, Ryota, Sei and Tatsuya have to leave for school tomorrow. It hurts not being with you. Just as Shintaro will be released. But its only for another eighteen months. Then we will graduate high school and go to university. Atsushi you haven’t told us what you will be doing. I know we have all been offered provisional sports scholarships too various university. So are you going to join us there too?”  
Atsushi thought as he got out a new bag of sweets and shared it with them. “Araki threatened to ban me from being on the team if I didn’t pass my exams next time.”  
“How many did you fail?” Shintaro took Atsushi’s hand in his and held on. He knew Atsushi was actually very smart he just hated most lessons. His laziness got in the way.  
“All of them. Apart from PE and Cooking.” Atsushi admitted. “Hey Kuro-chin I’d like to be a pastry chef.”  
“You would make an amazing chef Atsushi.” Tetsuya smiled widely at their lover. “Your cakes are always the best.”  
“Better than Kaga-chin?” Atsushi raised his head and looked over at Tetsuya as he offered them both more sweets from his bag.  
“Oh I think Taiga is the best at cooking most everything. But your cakes and puddings are always so yummy too.” Tetsuya told him.  
“Hey Atsushi?” he asked, “When you go back will you promise to pass all your exams so that your coach doesn’t have to threaten you again. If you get good grades this time I’ll take you to your favourite restaurant as a date.”  
“Even if it’s the sweet place?” Atsushi glowed with happiness at that idea. That was a pastry café that he loved going to when in Tokyo.  
“Yes even there.” He leaned over and kissed his lover softly. The kiss became deeper as Atsushi loved his tongue and mouth.  
Atsushi broke into a large grin. “I will do better Mido-chin. I love you.”  
“I love you too Atsushi.” He told him. He squeezed his hand. “I’ll be waiting for our date. Promise me that when you leave here later you make love to everyone for me. I hate not being a part of you all when we have only just got it together. So fuck them all for me please.”  
“Of course Mido-chin. When I get back then I can do you gently right? Kaga-chin said it would be six weeks. So I can’t suck you now can I before I go?” Atsushi licked his lips and gently rubbed his cock through his pyjama bottoms.  
Shintaro closed his eyes and relaxed back as he let that feeling soak in. It was so light a touch he wouldn’t have known he was doing it if he hadn’t watched him start.  
“Stop.” Taiga loudly proclaimed as they walked through the door. “You know the rules Atsushi.”  
Atsushi growled unhappily as he moved off of Shin. Shin patted his hand and slipped their fingers together. He promised, “we will do it soon Atsushi.”

Tobio yawned as he parked his car in the underground carpark of Sami’s apartment. It was seven. He done the first operation this morning. He may dislike Midorima Jun intensely because of the way he treated Shin. The man did run a good hospital and staff. He couldn’t fault either.  
He was on call if any problems arose over night. The second operation would be the day after tomorrow. So all the staff had a good rest before performing a more complicate one for them, a simpler one for him.  
He got out the car and walked to the lift. He pressed the button and waited for it to arrive. Once in, and on the move he thought about Taiga and Tatsuya.  
He was so pleased right now. Even with Shin being in hospital until tomorrow. They were both so happy. It made him feel ecstatic that they had finally stopped running from each other. After his parents had separated when he was ten, Tatsuya spent most of his time with them. He loved having him home.  
He adjusted his overnight bag on his shoulder. He wasn’t sure if he would need it. He wasn’t going to push Sami for anything. He just wanted to have something with him just in case. He carried a bottle of expensive Sake in his hand. He walked out the lift, down the short corridor and wondered what he would be wearing.  
He stopped at the door. He looked at the floor and wondered if he could really do this. Tetsu had told him earlier running away only made it harder. He was still terrified that something would happen and this new exciting ride would end too soon.  
So he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. His heart raced as he waited. The door opened fast and on the other side was Sami’s big smile. “Hi.”  
“Your finally here.” Sami grinned, stood back, “Come in.”  
He felt the biggest smile erupt on his face as he walked in. Sami closed the door and he dropped his bag to the floor as his arms were filled by his boyfriend. He whispered into his soft hair, “Missed you.”  
“Me too.” Sami squeezed him tightly. “Come on get your stuff off.”  
He nodded and let go. He gave him the gift to him. He smiled widely at it. He slipped out of his shoes and put on the slippers Sami put out for him. Then he picked up his bag and Sami held out his hand. They interlaced fingers as they walked comfortably to a big front room. It was filled with old furniture, photos and beautiful carvings everywhere.  
“This was my parents’ home. They left it to us after they died. There is no way I could have afforded this on my salary. I love it. Its home.” Sami told. “Can I get you a drink?”  
“No not yet.” He dragged him closer. Sami put the bottle on the closest surface out of the way. Then he was up-close and all he could think was if he didn’t kiss him soon he was going to die. “May I kiss you?” he asked nervously.  
Sami moved closer, licked his lips, “Yes please.”  
He moved slowly, lifting his fingers, watching as they slide through his soft springy hair, how his eyes dilated with every minuscule touch. Until Tobio couldn’t stop it any longer. He leaned down and touched their lips together. His eyes slipped close as Sami grabbed onto his arms hard and whimpered under his touch.  
It was intoxicating. So much better than anything else he’d ever had before. He needed more. Now. So he pushed harder, nibbled his bottom lip to gain entry and Sami opened so beautifully for him.   
Their tongues met in a slow easy beginning. That turned hard and desperate, as Sami’s body moved closer to his. As he tasted him he felt so home. It hit him suddenly that he now had someone like this in his life.  
He broke the kiss gasping for breath and forced his eyes open. He looked down at Sami who was half climbing up his body.   
“Wow.” Sami muttered as he slowly opened his eyes.  
“I agree.” He told him, as he stroked his hair and pulled Sami to lean on him. He looked down at his very tented slacks. “Well at least I’m not going to have any problems in responding to you.”  
Sami slid his beautiful blue-grey eyes open, looked down and snorted, “Yep. Me neither.”  
Tobio looked down. Sure enough Sami was just as tented. That’s when he realised Sami was wearing a knee length skirt that matched his eyes. The tent was very obvious. He dropped his fingers down and asked as he stroked the material, “That’s silk?”  
Sami nodded as his eyes looked at him worriedly.  
“Don’t ever worry about being yourself around me. I would never judge someone for this sort of thing Sami.” He told him fast, then he told him totally truthfully, “You look so beautiful right now Sami. I don’t know how to move forward.”  
Sami smiled widely up at him, “Come on let’s start by eating and talking. Did you see Shin this evening?”  
“Yes I popped in before coming here. Everyone was giving him lots of kisses. His Father kicked him out of his family today. Sei is fighting to help him have access to his little sister. He goes home tomorrow after noon. After Sei, Tatsuya, Atsushi and Ryota go back to school in the morning. His Mother will deliver his stuff to us in the morning. I told Taiga to wait for her before going to the hospital, and to be polite.” He told him as he was led into a simple dining area. “This place is lovely.”  
“Not the same as when my parents lived here.,” he told him as he turned to him, “Sit down. Our food is ready.”  
He sat and waited for him. He came back with two bowls of rice and vegetables with chicken on top. He was soon eating a very good meal. He patted his full stomach after, “Thanks Sami. That was better than Taiga’s cooking.”  
Sami wiped his lips, blushed and then smiled “Sai and I cook a lot.”  
“You must miss her being away now?” he asked him.  
“Yes but she is her own person now. She is happy being there.” Sami told him.  
He knew no matter what happened in the future, he had someone at his side, who would help him look after his boys. He and Sami had similar ways for looking after the people they loved. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he fell in love. It would be easy to do. Sami just made him so happy on so many levels. Even ones he had never known were there before.  
“I hate that I have to fly home on Sunday night.” He admitted.  
Sami stood, walked around to lean over and hugged him. He whispered into his hair, “Me too. I’ve never had a long distance relationship. So I am scared too Tobio-chan.”  
He held him back, holding him tightly.  
“Will you stay the night?” Sami asked softly. “I don’t normally sleep with people this soon. But our dates in the future will be via webcam. I don’t want to push you to stay if you’re not ready. I am not saying I will have sex with you yet. What I want is to be able hold you whilst we sleep.”  
He looked up at his boyfriend. He got that this was right for both of them. “Yes I’d love to sleep over Sami.”  
Sami grinned widely at him. “Come on.”  
He dragged to the front room with their drinks, where they sat side by side on his big sofa. Sami curled up next to him. “I have a match I was saving. Want to watch it with me?”  
“Of course.” He grinned at him.  
Tobio loved his weight against him as the match started. He’d never had this before. This rightness.   
He’d thought he’d loved Taiga’s mother with everything he had. She would not have just watched this with him. Even when they were just married. It was scary. He felt like he had cheated her. Only he had always been the best husband he knew how to be. He hoped she would forgive him.   
Sami fiddled with a remote turning the volume down slightly, “Hey Tobio-chan?”  
“Yes Sami.”   
“You do realise how sex between men works don’t you?” Sami asked carefully.  
He starred at his boyfriend for a moment in shock, “Of course. I have two gay sons, and seven others who are either gay or bi. I’ve known for years. I made sure that when we had that talk Taiga was getting good info related to him.”  
Sami smiled was back big time, he wrapped him in an another hug.  
“Besides Tetsu pinned me down before I left home and gave me present to bring with me. It was a new bottle of lube. For some silly reason I stupidly though he was a bottom only. I learned better earlier.” He admitted hugging him back.  
Sami snorted, “No really? Your gaydar is faulty Tobio-chan. Tetsu and Sei are masters through and through.”  
“Really?” He asked in shock.  
“But the mark of a good one is they switch when needed. They don’t have to be the seme to control things. Something tells me Sei and Seijuro are the most dominant ones out of them. With Tetsu coming second.” Sami filled him in with a grin.  
Tobio thought that through. It made sense to him. He’d never look at those boys again straight faced. Does that mean they use the links on that massive bed of theirs to tie people up with? He wanted to know what he was missing. So if they ever needed help in the future he was not shocked by them. Not that he was. He’s had friend who’d played like that in the past. It just never floated his libido. “So if they are masters, who’s their submissive?”  
“You really want to know you son’s boyfriends inclinations?” Sami asked.  
“Yes. To be a better parent, I’d like to know. So if they asked something I won’t freak out at them. Does that make sense? I mean I know there are so many forms of relationships out there. I have accepted their poly and gay side. Why shouldn’t I understand the basics of the rest so I can help them all in the future. I do love all of them.” He admitted. “I’m grateful my beloved boyfriend, can see for my blindness.”  
Sami nodded, “Taiga is dominant like Tetsu. Atsushi seems mostly seme to me. Shin is uke. Kaz switches. Daiki is a sex god. He moves like he know exactly what he is to men and women. Its fun to watch him walk around. Everyone stops to drool. He switches. Ryota is their sub. He’s the one who will end up with rope burns because he loves being dominated so much. Thankfully Taiga is amazing at looking after everyone.”  
“You missed out Tatsuya?” he asked nervous. At least now he knew how to deal with each of them. He was going to have to get Ryota a few things to help his bruises.  
Sami stopped smiling. “Tatsuya comes over as damaged. I have seen this before.”  
Tobio closed his eyes as he thought back to the hell he’d been through. He hoped he didn’t mind him telling Sami why. “They’ve been best friends and brothers since they were eight and nine. Tatsuya was a really outgoing full on rival who had no worries for anything. After his parents split he lived mostly with us than his Mum. When he was twelve he was attacked on the way home from practise with Alex and Taiga. Alexandra Garcia is their basketball mentor. She also took on being Taiga’s maternal needs after his mother died. I owe her a lot for both my sons. We didn’t know until the next day what had happened. I rushed us and Alex to the hospital. He was in intensive care. His injures life-threatening. He had broken bones, and ribs, and was so battered and bruised with so many cuts. I think we all thought he won’t pull through. After he stopped being that amazing outgoing person. He became a terrified mess. He refused counselling. So Taiga and Alex found different ways to bring him out of himself. The panic attacks will probably never leave him totally, but they stopped almost by the time he was fourteen. They never caught the four men who beat him up in their high. When his Father told him he was coming back here. He moved back with him. He told me earlier he hadn’t had an attack since having Atsushi as a boyfriend. He had bad one just before I arrived. He had accepted that they may ask him to be theirs too. But he couldn’t accept Taiga too. Which I pointed out was silly considering they have been in love for ever. So what do you think?”  
“Fuck. He’s been through so much. So that’s why Taiga is so good with everyone else. He’s been there with so much with Tatsuya. I think he is still suffering deeply. I’m almost sure he will never let them touch him like that. He freezes all the time. He reminds me of a friend who was asexual. He could handle kisses, but nothing else, he couldn’t even cope with sleeping in the same bed. I have only seen him once but he hides from me. Wouldn’t raise his eyes at all. Given time he will accept me being here. I hope I can help him relax around me.”  
He immediately worried about Tatsuya.  
“Time is a good healer. You said he hadn’t had an attack in a while. I think give him time to see that they aren’t running away just because one of them hates sex. It will get better. Sex isn’t all there is to a relationship. So give him time to learn that to.” Sami assured him.   
He nodded. He would give him anything he needed. He looked at his boyfriend and realised he didn’t know if he had a preference in sex, “Sami. What about you?”  
Sami laughed and grabbed his hand, “I’m easy Tobio-chan. I do switch but you don’t have to worry. I will love whatever we decide to do. Only when we are both ready.”  
He felt relieved for some stupid reason. He now knew that if he wanted to experiment it wouldn’t hurt. If Taiga and Daiki could go both ways and still be that manly in their constant fights. There wasn’t anything to be scared about. Right? “Hey Sami.”  
“Yes,” he whispered from where he was cuddling now watching the game again.   
“I think I’d like to try it both ways. Just go slow with me.” He told him. Sami smile was back to being beautiful, huge and totally for him alone.   
He loved having a boyfriend.

Atsushi sat on the bed and watched his boyfriends move around him. Kise-chin and Aka-chin were both packing their bags to go back to school in the morning.  
He didn’t want to leave them at all. He hated being apart from them. He dropped his opened packet on the bed, leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. He whispered, “I don’t want to go.”  
He loved how perfect it felt having his friends back. Having them as lovers again. Kuro-chin had told him earlier it was only another eighteen months until they were together. But he had Muro-chin only for six more months before he left first for university. He would be alone for twelve months. He didn’t know if he could handle that. Muro-chin’s smile made his world every day. He looked after him, even better than Aka-chin had.  
He felt tears hit his eyes. He hated it.  
“Hey what’s up?” Kuro-chin asked as he climbed on the bed to sit by his head.  
He closed his eyes, shook his head and turned away. Kuro-chin lay down and wrapped his head in his arms. He started to stroke his hair and told him softly, “Your allowed to be sad Atsushi. We will all be sad when you leave.”   
He didn’t want to tell him what was wrong. It came out anyway, “But when I go you still have Kaga-chin, Mine-chin, Mido-chin and Kaz-chin to look after you. I have only Muro-chin.”  
Kuro-chin said nothing for a few minutes as he continued to stroke his hair. He loved the little touches from his smallest lover. He was always so demonstrative with his touch, even if his face was blank.  
“Oh I see. Before you had Sei looking after you. When you moved to Yosen, Tatsuya started the same thing of looking after you. Tatsuya is a third year now. So he will only be there a few more months. You don’t want to be alone any longer than you have to be. You will spend a year alone next year.”  
Kuro-chin as normal got it totally. He nodded his head, turned around and held onto him tightly. “I don’t want to go. Can’t I just stay here with you guys?”  
“You could Atsushi.” Kaga-chin told him as he lay behind him on the bed and cuddled, “but that would leave Tatsuya alone. You need to help look after him for us.”  
“I know.” He admitted sadly, “But what do I do when he leaves. I won’t have anyone to look after. To make sure I get my sweets. I don’t want that.”  
“Don’t you love playing with your team Atsushi?” Kise-chin asked as he climbed on the bed and stroked his legs.  
“Only when Muro-chin is there to try and beat. Otherwise it’s just too easy.” He told them.  
“I know what you mean, Atsuhsi.” Mine-chin told him, as he leaned over the bed to see him, “When I practise with Too I have to hold back. Its not fun. And I get how you feel about Tatsuya. The only reason I turn up is Ryo will be there. I enjoy playing with him. He’s my support at school. Tatsuya is yours right now. Hey Tatsuya is there anyone else who can take over after you leave?”  
Atsushi looked down the bed as Tatsuya leaned next to Kise-chin. He was silent for a while.  
Atsushi hoped he didn’t pick anyone from his class. He really had never spoken to most of them. And there were other members of the team who were his year. They tended to just not say much but complain when he played them.  
“What about Fukui-senpai’s younger brother. He’s in your year. He doesn’t play basketball. But you know him. He’s sweet and quiet. He would probably thrive to have a friend. He’s always alone too.” Muro-chin asked.  
“So who is he Atsushi?” Aka-chin asked him.  
“Fukui Keisi? He’s quiet, like Muro-chin. He never eats.” He told them.  
“He sounds like a possible solution Atsushi.” Aka-chin told him.   
He looked down and sighed, he felt they were ganging up on him, “I don’t like being ganged up like this.”  
“We aren’t idiot.” Mine-chin told him. “We’re just admitting we all need help to stay stable. Ryo is mine. Ryota’s is his team mates, Sei’s are Reo, Eikichi and Kotaro. Yours is Tatsuya. For a few more months. So why don’t you try being friends with Fukui for a few months. He might turn out to be just as amazing as your boyfriends are.”  
Atsushi sighed, “I will try. He’s as tiny as Kuro-chin is.” He told him. Kuro-chin frowned angrily at him, “Did I make you mad again Kuro-chin? Sorry.”  
“Hey Atsushi. You do know you can call us by our names now don’t you?” Kuro-chin told him, his anger flowing away fast.  
Atsushi felt like panicking. He liked what he called them. So he tried to explain, “But you’re my Kuro-chin.”   
Kuro-chin smiled, “What’s my first name Atsushi?”  
Atsushi thought it through. He was Tetsuya to some and Tetsu to others. What should he call him then it clicked, “Tet-chin.”  
He heard Mine-chin and Kise-chin snort loudly. Kaga-chin laughed against his back. “Good one.”  
Kuro-chin’s eyebrows rose and he glared more, so he adjusted it to, “Tetsu-chin.”  
The smile that hit his lovers face was big, beautiful. Atsushi felt so wonderful. He’d done that to Kuro-chin. No he had to remember to call him Tetsu-chin now. “I don’t think I will remember all the time.”  
“Its fine Atsushi. I like it when we are here and with our boyfriends.” Kuro-chin leaned down and kissed him hard and deep. He whimpered wanting nothing more than to have him on his cock now.  
When he pulled away he moaned in lose.   
“Whats about us?” Mine-chin licked his lips as he leaned towards him.  
“Dai-chin?” he asked. He nodded leaned down and kissed him hard and long. He begged as he pulled apart, “More.”  
“Atsushi?” Kise-chin asked as he crawled up next to Mine-chin.  
Atsushi realised his boyfriends had all left packing and where surrounding him like he was their prey. He licked his lips and got ready to kiss each of them. “Ryota-chin.”  
He bounced and grinned so widely as he leaned down and Atsushi held on as he held him hard as they kissed long and hard. He was gasping for breath when he let go and moved back.   
“Wow.” Kise-chin smiled.  
He looked to the next one in line. It was Muro-chin. His eyes stayed on the floor and he blushed. He moved to cup his cheek and rub it and purred, “Tatsu-chin.”  
His eyes found him, he whispered, “Atsushi.”  
He kissed him deeply. Loving the hiss of need that quickly came with it. He got that tonight his Muro-chin would allow more than just kisses. He would hold him to it. He broke the kiss, “Love you so much, Tatsu-chin.”  
He slowly opened his blue-black eyes and smiled up at him, “Love you too.”  
Aka-chin was next. He just watched him closely. Atsushi wondered what he was thinking. Aka-chin was always thinking, so many things. His mind was rarely empty or still. He moved to touch his shoulder softly. He wanted to just not think that he was broken.   
“Why did you stop?” Aka-chin asked softly. “You should have no problem calling me Sei, Atsushi? You know I’ve asked you to many times.”  
He nodded, “True but I am not sure what to call him. You are Sei-chin. Ignoring him won’t work.”  
“He asks if he can swap to talk to you directly Atsushi?” Aka-chin asked softly, leaning up and kissing he end of his nose.  
He nodded. He may not like him very much but he was still there. He would listen to his words. Aka-chin would come back if he asked. He knew that.  
“Do you want us to leave you to talk in private?” Kaga-chin asked him.   
Did he? He couldn’t do this if they weren’t there to be there. He was scared to be alone with him. It was silly he knew. “Stay.”  
Kaga-chin moved and held him from behind, “Hey I know it’s scary to let him be here. Do you remember my first meeting with him?”  
Atsushi nodded, “He cut your cheek with scissors.”   
“We worked it out. Let it go is easy for me to say. It’s so much harder to do. So how about I hold you will you talk to Seijuro. I think you both need this.” Kaga-chin’s words made sense. He moved back into his hold, his chin rested lightly on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around him lightly, so he could move if he wanted.   
“Alright.” He turned to Aka-chin, “I’m ready.”  
Aka-chin nodded, closed his eyes. The air around him changed to the other. His skin stared to crawl with the need to run away. His body was squeezed harder and he held onto Kaga-chin tighter.  
Then his eyes opened and he saw they had changed. He spent so many years being in love with Aka-chin’s eyes. So when they changed it hurt his heart. He looked down not sure what to say now.  
His hand reached out but stopped before touching him, “Atsushi. I’m sorry. I don’t mind if you don’t want to call me anything. I do understand. I do get how badly I screwed you and Sei up. I know I broke you. I don’t ever expect for you to forgive me. I fucked us all up. I will take whatever punishment you think I deserve.”  
Atsushi wondered if there was anything that could make up for it. He shook his head, “There is nothing you can do that would make it better.”  
“I know. I will have to live with the fact that I lost part of my heart when I screwed up. I will continue to stay away. I will be here if you want to try again. I will wait patiently for you Atsushi. Even if I have to wait forever. I will always love you. I’ll leave you to Sei.” Seijuro told him.  
Atsushi reached out and touched his hand, “Seijuro. Thank you.”  
Seijuro’s eyes looked close to tears. He nodded, closed his eyes. Then he was gone.   
Sei’s eyes shed the tears as he opened them, “We both love you so deeply Atsushi.”  
He reached over and wiped them away, “Kiss me Sei-chin. Please.”  
The kiss was quick. He grabbed him, pulled him as close as he could and raided his mouth and held on as long as he could.   
“Hey hurry up. My kiss is next.” Kaz-chin whined from next to him.   
He snorted into Aka-chin’s mouth and let go the bad feelings and turned to Kaz-chin and reached over still holding Aka-chin tightly to kiss him deeply. Aka-chin kissed his neck, bit and licked and brought up a hickey as he pulled Kaz-chin closer and deepened the kiss.   
After the kiss Kaz-grinned at him, “Don’t worry I won’t make you change my name. I like being Kaz-chin to you Atsushi.”  
“Good. I think I will slip a lot to start with.” He admitted, “Who’s next?”  
“Ohh that would be me.” Kaga-chin licked his lips and moved around from behind him. His eyes looked at his lips and, he licked his lips eagerly, “What’s my name Atsushi?”  
He let go of Kaz-chin and Aka-chin and turned to grab Kaga-chin by the back of his head and yanked him closer. He growled as he hovered over his lips, “Taiga-chin.”  
He moaned as he tasted his lips and shoved his tongue deep in his mouth. He whimpered and climbed closer.   
Atsushi couldn’t decide who he wanted to ride him first. He knew he could ask to be fucked to. That would allow him to have two at once. He rarely let anyone touch him like that. Right now though he was desperate to feel as many of them as he could at once.  
He pulled back, and gasped for breath, pleased to see he wasn’t the only one desperate now. He smirked at them. “I need.”  
He pulled back to strip off his clothes. He didn’t often ask for specific sessions. With them he rarely had to. Aka-chin was amazing at knowing exactly what he needed. Right now he need to claim them as his. “Taiga-chin, will you fuck me whilst Ryota-chin rides me. Tetsu-chin will you ride him?”  
They all were still for a moment then they nodded and he was watching them strip. He licked his lips as he anticipated tasting as much of them as possible.   
He lay down as the rest got naked to. He glared at Taiga-chin, who had got the lube out ready, “I haven’t done this in a while, take it slow to start. When you finish I want the others to fuck me too. Tetsu-chin are you ok riding Ryota-chin? Or you could fuck my mouth. Please help me stop feeling so bad for having to leave tomorrow.”  
Ryota-chin bounced as he came closer to be kissed again. He kissed him deeply. He felt Taiga’s fingers wrap around his cock, making it solid and coating it with lube for Ryota-chin to sit on.   
He kissed him deeper, moving from his mouth to taste and bit and suck on all of his skin as he so beautifully gave himself totally to him.   
Taiga’s fingers wondered down to his hole. He hissed and bit down deep on Ryota’s throat as his finger made its way inside. He started to move his hips, “Fuck. More.”  
Ryota slipped down away from his lips. His cock was soon in his very hot hand. He bucked up into his touch and pushed back into Taiga’s. He loved being at there beck and call like this. It felt so right to have them all touch him so perfectly. Then Tetsu moved back and he was being kissed so dominantly again. As Ryota slipped onto his cock, Tetsu bit down on his neck and brought up a huge hickey. He moaned. Needing more.  
“Taiga. Ready.” he hissed as loudly as he could.  
Taiga pulled his fingers out. His cock quickly started to sink in. He hissed in pleasure as Ryota chose that moment to sink completely on him too. He shuddered in need. It was… perfect.  
His mouth was nudged. He opened his eyes and smirked up at Tetsu-chin as he moved to fill his mouth with his cock. He licked him and savoured the taste, the smell of his smallest lover.  
Taiga and Ryota both rode him hard. It wasn’t going to take long before he came at this rate. He was too close to hold off. He tapped Tetsu’s hand as it stroked his hair.   
“You there?” was whispered into his ear. He nodded. “Me too. Swallow.”  
He did. Taking his gorgeous thick cock into his throat and sucking hard. His lover started to fuck his mouth harder and harder.   
“Taiga. Ryota come with him.” Tetsu hissed.  
Taiga changed angle and he shoved down on him as he got his sweet spot juts right. Over and over. He tried to scream around Tetsu’s cock as bucked up into Ryota’s tight arse and came harder than he had in a while.  
Ryota came across his stomach as he slammed down and squeezed him tight inside. Taiga shuddered as he slammed in and came deep in his arse. It had been a very long time since he’d felt come that deep.  
He was concentrating on Tetsu who hadn’t come yet. To his disappointment Tetsu pulled out. He whimpered in lose. Taiga slipped out fast. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Tetsu had moved to that end of the bed. He was about to get fucked hard he knew.  
Tetsu didn’t bother with slow. Neither of them needed it.  
Ryota was gasping for breath as he collapsed to lay on the bed next to him and watch. Dai-chin climbed on the side and moved to take his cock in his mouth. It quickly got hard again as Tetsu pounded hard into him over and over.   
“FUCK” he hissed as Dai-chin let go and swung around and climbed on him. His face grinning so widely as he fucked him hard too.  
He wasn’t sure if he could come again soon this time. But this was about them now. Soon Tetsu was shivering with holding back on coming in him. Soon his arse was filled with a second load of come.   
Tetsu moaned as he came, deep inside him. He looked beautiful right now. He held on and leaned down and bit a big hickey in his thigh, before pulling out and collapsing to sit on Taiga on the floor.  
He thrust up into Dai-chin as he had more movement for a moment and ground into his prostate. Dai licked his lips as he ground back just as hard.  
“Make me come. So close.” Dai hissed.  
He felt someone grab his hips again. He’d know Sei-chin’s touch anywhere. He was quickly filled again. He started slowly, giving him the room to fuck up into Dai.  
Dai shuddered as he groaned down. Atsushi grabbed his cock and wanked him hard. In seconds his stomach was coated in more come. He grinned up as Dai-chin collapsed on him gasping.   
“My turn.” Kaz-chin loudly told them.  
His cock was free as Kaz helped Dai collapse on his other side.   
As soon as it was free to get on him Kaz sunk deeply onto him. His arse clamped down hard as he did so.   
Atsushi whimpered as he thrust up. Sei started to hold his hips down by force. He whimpered as he gave in and let them both fuck him over and over. Harder and harder. He gasped as he just felt as he was driven so close to coming again.  
“Swap.” Sei hissed. He pulled out and someone else took his place.   
He opened his eyes as he felt hesitant fingers touch him. Tatsu-chin moved slowly holding his hard cock as he moved closer.  
Kaz started to moan. He looked and watched Sei climb on the bed and quickly brought him to very needed come. His stomach had its third load as Kaz colloplsed. Squeezing him tight.   
Sei’s hand slipped between them and he grabbed him hard, stopping him from coming with him. Ryota-chin grabbed Kaz-chin off of him and pulled him down to lie with him.   
He starred up into beautiful red-maroon eyes that looked so close to coming too. Sei-chin moved over his cock. Still holding it tight. Sei stopped and looked down at him. “We are going to hold off until Tatsuya comes with us. Got it?”  
He nodded. Looked back at his Muro-chin. His Tatsu-chin. They’d never done this before. All he had allowed before was kissing and an occasional suck.  
He spread his legs wider, “Take me. Love. Make me feel you for ever.”  
Tatsu-chin clung on to his hips as he slowly sank in. His eyes open and watching everything. “FUCK.”  
“That’s it Tatsuya. He likes it hard, hold his hips down, he will be whimpering in seconds.” Sei started dirty talking him.   
His hands moved, and he did whimper as he was held down by his beloved. This was a fantasy he’d never allowed himself to wish for. His Muro-chin fucking him as his Aka-chin fucked his cock. He screamed, “Won’t last. Hurry up.”  
“Did you here our impatient boy Tatsuya. Shall we fuck him harder now or make him wait until we are ready?” Sei spoke softly as he slowly ground down on him.   
“Close.” Muro-chin gasped as his strokes got less measured and he started to just slam into him.   
“Aka-chin.” He begged. Needing to come so hard.  
“Tatsuya are you there?” Sei hissed as he started to fuck him harder. His muscles pulling Atsushi closer and closer to coming without his permission.  
“THERE” was hissed as his fingers dug in hard enough to break the skin.   
“Atsushi. Tatsuya.” Sei whispered as he held them both in sync. Then he hissed out, “COME.”  
Atsushi felt Muro-chin shoved in and his arse was filled with more hot come. He came hard and deep in Aka-chin. He came as soon as he was deep. Gasping for breath as they both collapsed on top of him. Holding on tight.  
He sighed so happy. “Thank you both.”  
Muro-chin nodded into his thighs. Sei grinned against his chest. He dropped one hand to grab Muro-chin’s and squeeze it hard. His other grabbed Aka-chin’s.   
He held onto both as he closed his eyes and started to doze off.

Sei dozed on Atsushi’s come coated chest as he tried to come down from the high that had just felt so perfect.  
‘See told you it would work.’ Seijuro crowed in his head, as he basked in this with him.   
‘You need to be careful and not rush him yet.’ He told him softly.  
‘Yes I will hold back. But I needed to show him, I wasn’t always evil. I’m pleased Tatsuya played along with us. He’s been dreaming of being fucked by you two for a while. I am pleased I helped you both pull it off. Go to sleep Sei.’  
He nodded into Atsushi’s chest, “Good night.”  
“Hey you’ll stick if you sleep there.” Taiga caressed his back.   
“Can’t move.” He admitted.   
“Fine I’ll bring you a towel. I’ll try not to wake you when I clean you down.” Taiga leaned down and kissed his head, “Good night and thanks Sei, Seijuro.”  
He nodded once as Daiki pulled Tatsuya up to lie between him and them. He moved a hand and touched his shoulder.


	25. Chapter 25

Tobio walked up the stairs towards the level his apartment was on. At the top, he looked out at the beautiful view before him and smiled at it. It made him feel he was home.   
He and Sami had only slept in each other’s arms. It had been enough. Waking up together had been better. He’d had a small breakfast with him. Then he’d left to come say goodbye to half his boys as they went back to their individual schools. He expected there to be lots of tears, but he hoped he would hold back on his own.   
He didn’t like Sei leaving yet. Even if they had worked a plan with Reo to help him until he got through his first appointment with his new doctor next week and after. Ryota was getting stronger. He needed to do this or he would never do it. It was a no-win situation for both.   
He noticed a couple of men stood outside watching all ways. As he walked to his door, a light blonde man and hazel eyes walked to him and stopped him.   
He looked him up and down. “Are you Kagami Tobio?”  
He nodded, “Yes. This is my home.”  
The man nodded, his hands behind his back as he smiled. “I’m Saran. One of Akashi-sama’s head guards.”  
“What are you doing out here” he asked, surely Sei’s security team should be inside with him.  
“Watching for intruders who don’t belong in the building.” The other man smiled fast and continued his look everywhere.   
Tobio felt confused. “I’ll leave you too it then. Are you hungry? I’m sure Taiga will have prepared enough food for breakfast?”  
“No thanks.” Saran smiled. “May we talk in private for a moment?”  
“Of course.” He went to go into the house.  
“We have a safe zone close by Sir.” Saran pointed toward where he’d just come from and started walking, “I’ll leave you, Rei.”  
“No problem. I have it.” The other one smiled as his eyes kept searching everywhere.  
Tobio sighed as he was led back to the first apartment on this level. He had met the owners a few times. The elderly man was friendly and recently moved in to his daughters as he couldn’t cope any more. Or so Taiga had told him. He did know it was up for rent.  
Saran opened the unlocked door and stepped through, “Please come in.”  
He nodded and followed him towards the front room. Inside there was security equipment and it seemed some of his guards were currently living here.  
“Sorry Sir. But do you have your ID on you?” he was asked.  
He nodded, got his wallet out. He took out both his Japanese one and his US one. “Here. This is both”  
Saran took them. Quickly scanned them into a laptop and sent an email. Then he gave them back, “Sorry. I needed to make sure who you were. It’s also not safe to discuss his security outside the safe rooms.”  
“No problem. I hadn’t even realised he was being looked after. You guys do a good job of hiding.” He told him as he put the ID’s away.   
“You do realise that it’s not just Akashi-sama we are responsible for?” Saran asked him.   
His mouth dropped open, “really?”  
“Yes. Akashi-sama has been protecting his friends and lovers since they were about twelve. Most of them forget we are watching them. Which is good. It’s how a good security team works. Can I say a quick thank you from his teams?” Saran looked straight at him and smiled.   
“What for?” he asked unsure.  
“Because you and your son just opened you heart and home to them all. Helping them move out of their toxic environments and have a safe place to live and be loved. And for making Akashi-sama move in too. It was a necessity. Even if it has made our job a bit more difficult. We like seeing that hint of a smile come back on his face.” Saran told him, “So in line with that, can you meet with our head of security, later today?”  
“Is there a valid threat on his safety right now?” he asked, “On all their safety?”  
“Do you realise who Akashi-sama is? Or rather was Sir?” Saran asked him.  
“Tetsu told me he his heir to the Akashi corporation. That when he turned down the arranged marriage his Father had planned and told him he was gay and in love with more than one person. Well he was evicted from the family. Sorry I don’t know who they are. I’m a doctor, not a business man.” He told him everything he knew. “So is there really a threat out there?”  
Saran nodded. “Yes the threat is tripled now. His Father is a nasty piece of work. Yes, they are going through the process to legally remove him as heir. It’s a big mess at the moment. I think it would be best if you spoke directly Arai. She has been head going back to when his Mother was alive. I think if you could go down to apartment forty-four after you finish at the hospital. Well I think we all need you to have that talk with her.”  
Tobio wondered what could be so bad. He was an adult. He knew why some of his patients had security teams. “Fine I’ll go see her after work. Your flying back with him today?”  
“Yes Rei and I are his designated required team. We’ve been doing this a long time. We like it. We won’t relax until he is safe on school grounds.” Saran told him.  
Tobio sighed and asked, “Why is school safer than home?”  
Saran laughed, “He didn’t only choose it for its basketball team, and academic prowess. It’s also the most secure school out there. Once he’s on the grounds we relax and sit and watch feeds all day.”  
“What happens if he needs to leave?” he asked, knowing he couldn’t wait.  
“He texts us. We either meet him at the gate and drive him, or follow if Nebula is driving them.” He told him. “I think you need to speak to Arai. She will explain everything.”  
“Fine. I’ll see her later.” He walked to the door to leave. “Oh and send their teams a message. That I thank them for looking after them. Look after my boys for me Saran. Sei and Seijuro need looking after right now. I know you can’t be with him at school. But please look out for them. I love all nine of my sons. I should say ten now I am including Seijuro as a separate entity.” he informed him. Then a thought struck him. He was very wealthy and someone had recently bought the building. “Did he buy this building?”  
Saran grinned at him, “Yes he fell in love when he viewed his apartment. Offered them for the building. It means we can live closer to him. Hence there are several safe rooms around. Forty-four is head of security.”  
“Fine. Thanks Saran. Take care of my boys. And take care of you and Rei too.” He waved as he walked out. He could hear the loud arguments going on inside. He stopped at the door, turned to Rei, “Look after my boys safely Rei.”  
“Of course Kagami-sama.” He grinned and went back to it. “See you when we are next here together.”  
“Yes.” He told him as he walked in the door. He almost tripped over all the bags as he slipped his shoes of and found his slippers, under a pile ready to go. Music blared from the main room. As he walked in everyone seemed tense and on edge.   
He loudly yelled over the growling, “Hi guys I’m home.”  
Taiga turned and smiled widely, then hugged him hard. “Missed you. Did you have a good night?”  
He hugged him back. “The best. Thanks. Missed you too. I can see everyone is nearly ready to go. I nearly tripped over the bags.”  
Ryota went bright red and apologised. Tobio grinned at him. He let go and walked to him, and hugged him hard, “So are you ready to go?”  
Ryota nodded in his arms. “I don’t want to but I will.”  
“Stay Strong, Ryota,” he whispered into his hair, “If you need someone just call us. We will talk you through it.”  
“I will.” Ryota held on tightly.   
Tobio let go when he could. He walked to Sei and squeezed his shoulder. “Sei can we talk privately?”  
“Sure, shall we go into Taiga’s room?” Sei asked. He nodded and followed him there. He closed the door, “What happened?”  
He looked around the spotless room inside, “Did Taiga get it ready for Shin?”  
“Yes.” Sei laughed, “He dared Daiki to help too. It was very loud, but we sat and giggled at them. I think all his stuff is in our bedroom now.”   
He nodded, he sighed trying to come up with another way of putting this. He couldn’t, so he just told him, “I just met your security crew outside. Saran introduced himself to me and asked if I would meet with the head later. How long have they been protecting them?”  
Sei went pale then nodded, “Since we were twelve. It started being just Atsushi, then Shin and Daiki. Tetsuya and Ryota were last. They were my dearest friends and team mates. I could already see that when I told my Father I was gay and poly. I would be disowned. I started building a separate life from just being the Akashi heir. Right now? I am on maximum worry because he got married last year and is expecting a new heir in a few months. He is driven to separate me legally before the boy is born. I just hope he doesn’t decide its taking too long to get rid of me.”  
Tobio leaned on the desk and thought that through. He could see many options that. “It’s a bad situation to be in. I’m an adult and I know this life is not easy. You should have been enjoying your childhood not worrying like that. The fact you would do anything for the men you love is commendable Sei, Seijuro. It must have taken you a lot of heart ache to realise how at risk we, your new family are. I hope you will lean on me now too. I might give you a different view. I respected you a lot before. Now I feel even better about letting you into my family.”  
He walked over to Sei and pulled him into his arms for a hug, “Welcome to the Kagami family boys. I have both yours backs. Keep me involved in how this pans out. Yes, I will talk over options for security with your head later. But I insist on helping you financially.”  
Sei hugged him, hard, “Thanks Kagami-san. I am proud to be one of your boys. We are both proud.”  
“Good. Then do one thing. Don’t leave your security outside until we know the threat has lessened.” He smiled at him.  
Sei nodded in his shoulder, “We will be more careful. You don’t need to help financially, I have enough.”  
“Yes I forgot how much you must have until Saran confirmed you had recently bought the building.” He teased him.  
Sei went bright red. “I didn’t tell them. I hate the money side of my life. I love them. That is the only thing I care about. By keeping on top of the financial side I have moved every penny out of Akashi holdings. I also manage lots of trust funds my Mother passed on to me. I try to leave most of it to my business team. They keep me informed.”  
Tobio was fascinated, “What sort of thing do they do?”  
Sei let go, sat on the edge of the bed. “My Mother’s family was very old money. She liked to help people who were disadvantaged. People can apply for loans or scholarships for college and schools. She supported lots of very intelligent people who were without financial help. The one she added just before she died was scholarships for sportsmen or women to schools and university. I love doing that side. One of the first ones I had the pleasure of arranging was with Daiki’s lawyer. His mum left him a good trust fund when she died. I added enough to get him through high school and university. No I’m not telling him yet. He would hate that I took his ability from him. I could have given him more money than his mind can probably imagine but I just gave him the bare minimum. I love him but sometimes his arrogance is wearing.”  
Tobio laughed, “I understand. I think when everything is safe you need to stop protecting them. They will probably help you manage it too.”  
“I had been thinking of asking Momoi to help on the business side. Her skills would work well.” Sei admitted.  
“I think Shin would be an excellent help to. He may want to be a doctor but he could run the trust funds with you. Actual I think each one of them has the potential to help. Just give them some time now to get used to being in a relationship with you. Tatsuya is going to do Business Studies. He would thrive having something big to work towards.” He told him. He walked to the door. “Come on let’s go and see you of.”  
“Hey Kagami-san?” Sei came over and stopped before the door, “Thank you. I have a lot of ideas sprouting now. I will miss being able to just talk to you like this.”  
Tobio leaned over and ruffled his hair, “Just pick up the phone any time boys. I will always be here for both of you. As your new Father. Text me when you get there. I need to know you are both safe.”  
Sei turned and smiled up at him, “We will.”  
“We will take you up on that.” Seijuro added.  
Tobio went to ruffle his hair again. Seijuro growled but let it.  
“Come on I need to hug them, before we leave.” Seijuro told him as he opened the door to leave.   
Tobio bit his tongue but followed. He would have a very serious talk later. He could cope with complications, it was after all, his specialty.  
He went to sit to eat breakfast with everyone, except Shin. He grabbed the coffee Tetsu gave him, and looked down at the plate full of pancakes. He sipped the coffee and asked, “So what’s the plan for this morning?”  
“Our bags will be loaded into the cars. We will use them to go give Shintaro a good-bye kiss. Then we will drop of Ryota first at the train station. Kasamatsu is seeing him back. Then we will drop Daiki, Tetsuya, Kaz and Taiga back here before we go to the airport to catch our flights. One car will come back here and be downstairs all day for when you need it to get Shintaro later. I think once they are back Kaz and Tetsuya are going to drop Nigou off at his Gran’s so Shin has a couple of days to recover before he comes back.” Sei told him succinctly.  
Tobio nodded as he finished his coffee and picked at the gorgeous pancakes. Then he remembered he had presents for them. He grinned as he stood and walked to his bag and got the presents out.   
“I have some presents from Sami and I for all of you. He will meet you at the hospital to sign Shin out as it must be an adult and they have already worked that out. So he will meet you and Daiki there later Taiga.” He paused as he got the right packages out. “Taiga this is a new med kit for the bathroom. It’s for things like the treatment of rope burns. Have you been reading up?”  
“Yes actually I had after Ryota…” Taiga blushed so hard as he looked away.   
Tobio wanted to laugh but this made him feel a little uneasy too. “I assume Sei and Tetsu already know how to treat those wounds?”  
Tetsu and Sei both smiled and nodded. Tetsu took the kit, “I’ll treat Ryota before he goes this morning. Thanks Kagami-san. A well thought out and required present. Thank Sami for them.”  
Tobio smiled, “We just discussed what you were probably going to need most. So Ryota here is a going away present from Sami and I for you. He is positive these will fit.”  
He handed the wrapped heavy bundle to him. Ryota bounced excitedly as he opened it up. He cries of pleasure were loud, “He brought me a new makeup kit, two beautiful wigs and are these clothes too?”  
Ryota stood and held the two light weight blouse tops up and looked down. Then held up the skirts that went with them. A black knee length and a dark umber one that toned with his eyes. Or so Sami had told him.  
He grinned as he was hugged hard again. “Just stay safe when we can’t be with you.”  
Ryota nodded. “May I have his number to thank him later?”  
“Of course. He wrote it in the case for you.” He assured him it was fine. He grabbed the bag for Atsushi and Tatsuya. He handed it to Tatsuya, and encouraged him with a grin to open it.  
Tatsuya started to laugh as he dragged out four massive bags of sweets. He showed them around. Taiga licked his lips too. He’d got him a big bag for himself. But these well they were for Tatsuya.  
“What are they?” Tetsu asked, as he leaned closer to look.  
“No idea.” Sei told him.  
Atsushi picked up one of the bags and felt it in his hands. “Sweets?”  
“Not just sweets.” Taiga told him. “Jelly Beans.”  
“Jelly beans?” Atsushi tried and failed to pronounce it.  
“Yes see all the different colours?” Tatsuya licked his lips. “Each colour is a different flavour.”  
“Really?” Sei and Ryota both said, licking their lips.  
“No. These are mine.” Atsushi claimed.  
“Don’t fight I bought enough for all of you to have a big bag. They happen to be Tatsuya’s favourite sweet. I’m sure he will share some with you Atsushi.” He placated them, brought out the other bags and handed them out, “This is Shin’s.”  
He gave it to Taiga to keep safe.   
He had one more package to give. “Sei.”  
Sei turned from reading the English on the sweet packet he now had in his lap. “Yes Kagami-san.”  
He held out a package to him.   
“For me?” he seemed surprised to get one.  
“You are leaving to go back to school too aren’t you?” he hinted.  
Sei took the neatly wrapped item in his hand. He looked like he was going to cry.   
Tobio couldn’t understand a father who never praised or complimented a son. Especially one as talented as Sei. He stood, walked around and sat next to him. He shoulder-bumped him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.  
“Well open it then.” Ryota pushed him.  
Sei looked at the item, turning it. Like he was memorising every part before slowly unwrapped the paper.  
“These are I’m proud to have you in my family going away gifts. Expect lots more in the future. Hey Taiga?” he explained softly.   
“Yes he does tend to go overboard on presents when he’s here.” Taiga told them, Tatsuya nodded in agreement, smiled widely.   
He loved his boys so much right now. Seeing them smile was such a pleasure.  
Sei got the paper of and looked at the box. Sei’s mouth dropped open as he saw the cover. “It’s a Shogi board.”  
“Yes. I got one for Shin for here to. I thought you two could teach me how to play. As I was hopeless as a child.” Tobio explained to him.  
The tears hit his eyes and he hugged him hard. “Thank you. I love it. I will look forward to playing you and Shintaro soon. It’s a beautiful set.”  
“I’m pleased you like it. It was hard to choose which was the most fitting.” He admitted and held onto Sei tightly. “Do any of your friends at Rakuzan play?”  
“Not really. But I wanted to join the club. But basketball always takes preference for us. I will ask around my dorm and see if anyone plays.” Sei stroked the box and smiled so happily.  
“Good plan.” Tobio grinned at him. “Now I have to go to work in a few. I also have a meeting after, so I won’t be home early guys.”  
“You don’t have to come home. You could have another date night with Sami instead.” Taiga suggested.  
“I’m here to spend time with you.” He told him.  
“But you need to be with him too, don’t you?” Taiga asked  
“Yes I do.” He admitted.  
“Then have tonight with him and spend the rest of the time between us.” Taiga assured him.   
He thought it through, Taiga was probably eager to spend time alone with his partners. Then he thought of an idea, “Fine. I’ll take him on a date night. Any recommendations of a good restaurant?”  
He listened to their suggestions. He snorted at Daiki’s suggestion of Magi Burgers. Ryota hit him for it bring so bad. Then suggested a couple of nice restaurants that he’d wanted to try.   
“Thanks Ryota.” He told him with a grin. He checked his watch. He’d finished his coffee and about half the pile of pancakes. “I have to go the hospital now.”  
He stood and went to get his overnight bag. He quickly refreshed it from his room and dropped it by the door to take with him.  
He saw Tatsuya alone in the kitchen so he went to him first. He shoulder bumped him, and spoke in English “Hey number two son.”  
“Hey Tobio.” Tatsuya replied in the same, turned and hugged him hard, “I miss you when you’re not around. Please look into coming home soon.”  
“I promise I will try. It might take a while to organise but I want nothing more than to relocate back here with my now much bigger family. You and Atsushi could always visit. We could take him cake and sweet shopping all over and see which he likes the best.” He told him with a smile, then added, “Hey Tatsuya, take care. I love you. You know you don’t have to be scared about that they will leave you because you hate sex. They don’t care. It’s very easy to see.”  
Tatsuya hissed and then nodded, “Sami has better gaydar than you, doesn’t he?”  
“Oh yes, I was shocked and worried when I made him tell me what he saw. You do now being asexual is nothing to worry about. All you need is to remember they don’t care. Neither do we. It’s also easy to see how much you care for them too. So no panic attacks please.” He told him sincerely.  
“Hey Tobio, I lost my virginity last night. I finally allowed it. Sei and Seijuro helped me overcome it enough to just take Atsushi once with them. I was so pleased. But I probably won’t feel like it again for a long time.” Tatsuya admitted quietly into his shoulder.  
“Proud of you.” Tobio grinned massively into his hair, then swapped back to Japanese, “Slow and easy is how you handle it. I do love you Tatsuya. Keep up the hard work for basketball and for your entrance exams. I am already sure you will ace them. And stop worrying about not wanting to have sex. It’s a totally natural thing.”  
“Thanks Tobio.” He was hugged harder as he swapped back to Japanese too, “I love you too. I will keep working towards it. Now take care with traveling. Let us know when you get home safe.”  
He let go and kissed his forehead. It was allowed. “You to. Text me when you are both safe on campus. And don’t try to lose the security detail.”  
“Don’t worry. I know how much he, they must love us to have always protected them like this. We are safe on campus and they follow us off, so it’s simple. Atsushi is so used to them. He forgets they are there. I’m still acclimatizing to them.” He admitted, “Thanks for my Jelly beans. Did you share your bag with Sami?”  
“Yes he liked most of the flavours. Turned his nose up at apple. Which is fine they’re mine.” He admitted. He kissed his forehead again. Then let go, “I’d better say good bye to the others before I have to leave.”  
Tatsuya patted his arm and smiled happily again. “Go.”  
He left Tatsuya wiping away tears. They always came when he was leaving them. Taiga noted and walked over, took his hand and wiped them away silently.  
He walked to Atsushi. Not sure if he would allow a hug. He held out his hand. Atsushi took it frowned, “Please continue to look after my beloved number two son.”  
Atsushi nodded took the hand, pulled him close and hugged him hard. It wasn’t often he was hugged by someone so much bigger. “Of course I will. He’s my beloved Muro-chin too.”  
“I know Atsushi.” He hugged him hard back, “Now if you need anything you can always just ask me.”  
“Thanks Kagami-chin.” Atsushi was silent for a moment. “After I finish school could I move in too?”  
Tobio nodded, “Of course. I think it will be all of you then. Unless anyone is planning to go anywhere else for university. We would love having you too. Just work hard on your studies. Keep playing basketball. Oh, I like getting texts. Love you Atsushi.”  
Atsushi hugged him harder. He sure was a very strong man. He smiled so widely as he nodded, “Thanks Kagami-chin. Love you too.”  
Once he was let go of he walked to Ryota, he patted his back. He smiled beautifully as he turned and gave him another big hug. “Now do I have to remind you to do well in your studies too?”  
“I may not be on the level of Sei or Shin. But I can usually do well. I love basketball, having something to fill the hours I can’t do it is good. I don’t mind studying. I also tend to take my books with me when I am modelling. During downtime.” Ryota told him. “Now fly home safe. Text us too. We worry about you too.”  
He grinned into his shoulder, and let go slightly, he ruffled his hair hard. Ryota’s smile just got bigger. “take care Ryota. Call me or Sami for anything. I love you.”  
“Love you too, both of you. Will miss you.” Ryota hugged him once more, then let go and stood back crying.  
He ruffled his hair again. He watched as Tetsu came over and Ryota hugged him instead,   
“Its fine to cry.” he told them. Trying to keep his hidden.  
Sei came over. He hugged him too. “Take care Kagami-san.”  
He nodded, “Just remember you can feel bad, for a while longer. Let Reo and Eikichi help you through the next few weeks. And call me after your appointment. I checked up on your new doctor. He’s got a lot of good things said about him. So let me know how it goes. And be more careful with your security.”  
He went to ruffle his hair again, “I love you boys.”  
Sei ginned, the tears were just being held back as he nodded, “We love you too.”  
“I need to go. I need to sort out a lot today. I’ll see you all later. Taiga don’t forget Shin’s mother his coming later. I now have a new meeting before my date with Sami. Take care of each other.” He loudly told them, “Take care everyone.”  
He grabbed his bag on the way out. Outside he stopped and looked out at the view as he tried to stop the tears that wanted out.   
He was joined by Saran. “It’s not a bad thing to cry.”   
“That’s exactly what I was just telling Ryota, Tatsuya and Sei.” He admitted nodding. “Please let the others now that I would like them all looked after really well until they are safe on school grounds again. I will have a mountain of questions for later”  
“You’re going to be late. Do you want one of us to drive you today?” Saran offered as he watched him cry.  
Tobio sighed, wiped his eyes. “I’ll discuss everything with Arai later. Thanks for the offer, I’ll drive myself. I’ll see you both again soon. Take care of yourselves too.”  
He waved at them both, turned and tried to stop the tears as he ran down the steps.

Ryota didn’t want to leave them. They’d just been to the hospital to kiss Shin goodbye. He’d been kissed so many times overnight and this morning. His arse ached from all the sex they’d had over night. He loved the feeling it gave him.   
Sei had told him his security detail would be a lot closer than normal. And he needed to be aware of them.   
He climbed out of the car and saw Kasamatsu waiting in front of the station. His tears were running so much right now.   
He looked back at every one. Tetsu smiled, nodded, telling him he should go. Sei did the same.  
“Your train is coming.” Kasamatsu growled at him from close by.  
His boyfriends all followed him out of the car. They waited as he got his luggage. They all smiled and waved.  
He just let Kasamatsu herd him onto the train. He just watched as his boyfriends got further and further away and all he could do was stare and cry.  
“Hey Idiot.” Kasamatsu told him loudly. “It’s not like you won’t see them all very soon.”  
He nodded as he finally sat next to his friend and looked out the window.   
Kasamatsu turned and grabbed him, “Come here.”  
He let him put his head on his shoulder. He hiccoughed as the tears rained out. After he lifted his head, “thanks Kasamatsu-senpai.”  
“You’re allowed to be tearful. Its part of having depression. You just need to learn how to ask for help more. Hiding like before isn’t good for any of us. We do love you too.” His friend softly told him.  
He nodded, “I know. I will try to remember to be more open about my feelings.”  
Kasamatsu nodded, went silent and just held his hand gently. He didn’t even once try to stop him touching him. It made him feel safe for the short while they were on the train.   
He noticed one of his normal guards, sat opposite him, watching everyone closely. He knew for the time being he would be totally safe. His friend would shoo anyone who came too close. The guards would protect him from hardcore fans. Not that he thought anyone would recognise him in his joggers, t-shirt, big glasses and wig.  
He squeezed Kasamatsu’s hand, “Thank you senpai.”  
His blush was stunning and he looked away. 

Taiga was baking cookies for Shin to give to the nurses and doctors as a thank you for looking after him so well. He and Daiki would go and spend next few hours with him whilst he waited to be released later this afternoon.  
As his dad was working today, Sei had organised a car to take them, wait and once Sami had arrived to sign the paperwork, then bring them all home.   
They’d decided last night that it was better if he and Daiki brought him home as Tetsu and Kaz were too short to catch him if he needed help. He’d expected an argument from both when Daiki called them to short. Tetsu had just nodded his head, and told them that Daiki was right this once, so he won’t be punished. Daiki had been glowing for ages after.  
He’d sent Daiki shopping as he worked on the cookies. Daiki was rubbish at helping and his hindrance would slow down how quickly they got there.   
Kaz and Tetsu were visiting his family with Nigou. The dog was well trained now and he was sure the big soft thing would be gentle but Tetsu had asked his gran to have him for a couple of days to give Shin time to relax some. So Kaz and he were taking it for a super long run before dropping it there.  
He would never admit that he’d grown so used to him being around now it didn’t bother him if the dog was here. He was a well-behaved monster.  
Taiga kneaded the second lot of cookie dough as the doorbell went. He wiped his mucky hands on his apron and walked to the door.  
He knew it must be Shin’s Mother. His Dad had told them last night he’d spoken to his Father about him moving in and that his stuff would arrive this morning. His Dad had reminded him to be polite to her.   
She was outside the door, a large wheeled suitcase in hand. He raced out, took it from her and put it in the bedroom he was going to be using. “Welcome to our home Midorima-san. Come in. Are there more bags?”  
“Thank you for having me.” she murmured. “There are a couple more and a lot of book boxes.”  
“Can you hold on a moment? Daiki will be back in about fifteen minutes. We can move them between us.” He asked her politely   
She looked at the floor and then nodded.   
“Can I offer you a tea, whilst we wait?”  
She nodded again.   
“Please follow me.” he told her, leading the way.  
She quickly slipped off her high shoes and followed him into the main room. She looked around as she went.  
Taiga put the water on, and washed his hands before getting the tea pot and mugs ready. “Is jasmine ok with you?”  
She nodded. Leaned on the counter then spoke. “So your father works in LA, but you don’t live there?”  
“No he was thinking of coming home. I came first. They offered him a consultancy to stay. I loved being here so I stayed.” He told her as he pulled the ready cookies out of the oven and put them on cooling racks, washed his hands and turned back to his unwelcome guest.  
“Does Seijuro live here with you too?” She asked looking around the quiet room. Her eye fell on the dog bed and toys. “You have a dog?”  
“Yes he’s lived here for a while now. Yes we have a dog, he’s our team mascot at Seiren. Tetsu is his main carer so he stays here a lot. He’s a husky. Do you remember their other team members from Teiko?” he asked, unsure of why she was being so nice.  
“Yes I believe I met them a couple of times.” She admitted.  
“Well basically Kuroko Tetsuya lives here part time and Aomine Daiki is now here full time.” He told her. He wondered if she was working out if they would be allowed to have Sakura over to visit her big brother.  
“So basically you just let people you hardly now just move in?” she questioned angrily. “You let them all live in sin here?”  
“Of course I do. I have a heart. I believe in protecting my boyfriend from anything even abuse. I am the same with my friends. Tetsu calls me an idiot for being so open and loving. It’s just right to protect the people you love? Right?” He tried to explain calmly to her.   
Daiki came home, wandering in with the large number of bags of shopping in hand. Daiki ignored their guest walked over and dumped the bags of vegetables down. “I got everything this time. I even found the ingredients for the teriyaki chicken you promised me tonight after we get home with Shin.”  
“Thanks Daiki.” He moved to start putting the stuff away.  
“You host. I’ll unpack. I don’t have anything to say to someone who hurts Shin like that.” Daiki told him.  
“Will you help me unpack his belonging from her car?” He asked him.  
“Of course. Let me drink some water first.” Aomine reached to grab his already filled water bottle from the fridge and started to drink it down.   
“Why did you leave home Aomine?” Shin’s Mother asked him abruptly.   
Taiga crossed his fingers, hoped he’d stay calm at her.  
Aomine finished his water before he responded and then slipped off his shirt to show her his still healing wounds.  
“I got fed up of my father trying to beat the gay out of me. I was given a lifeline to move in here. I jumped at it of course. Off course abuse isn’t only physical, its mental too. Sei finally said no more to his father too, and Shintaro decided the same thing. Do you really condone what your husband has done to him?” Aomine explain carefully, holding in his anger, for once.  
He patted his back in support as he went to put his shirt back on.  
“Why don’t you sit and drink your tea.” He told her as he gave her a cup. “Do I need the car keys?”  
She took the mug and gave him some keys from her pocket.  
He left with Daiki in tow. They ran down the stairs to try and get some of the annoyance at her being in their home out. Taiga didn’t like it. But he couldn’t ban her. Yet.   
It only took a few trips before all his belongings were in his room.   
He took a deep breath and leaned over to kiss Daiki on the lips. “Just be patient until she goes lover. Then we’ll finish making the cookie and go bring Shin home.” He told him softly.  
“I’ll hold on. I never liked her though.” Daiki admitted.  
His Mother was sipping the last of her tea as they came back in ready to handle whatever she asked next. Daiki picked up his tea and started sipping his. Taiga gulped his down.  
“What are you making?” she asked as she sipped her tea.   
“Cookies, to take to hospital.” He thought that it was easy to see what they were. Did they not have them in their home?  
“He doesn’t like cookies. He doesn’t cook.” She informed him.  
“Actually he loves my choc n nut cookies. He’s also a stunning cook. He and Kaz cook every other night for us. It’s always fun doing it together.” This being nice was wearing thinly now. He bit his tongue.  
“I tried to figure out why that boy and not a girl. He’s not even pretty. All he does is joke.” She told them rudely.  
“I think that is why he loves him. We all love Kaz and his sense of humour.” Daiki firmly told her, “I think you should leave now. And don’t forget your keys Midorima-san.”   
Taiga watched in shock as Daiki swiftly got rid of their guest. He grinned at him as she didn’t stand a chance. He hoped she wouldn’t come back. But if she did they would have to let Shin handle it. He wasn’t sure how he was going to tell him of the visit.  
“How dare she say Kaz is not pretty?” Daiki grumbled as he came back in and gave him a big hug and kiss. “So let’s get this finished and go and kiss our boyfriend stupid.”  
He nodded, rewashed his hands and went to finish the cookies as Daiki unpacked the shopping. 

Tobio knocked on the door of apartment forty-four.   
A young woman opened it, smiled, stood back, “Please come in Kagami-sama. Arai is waiting for you.”  
He nodded, went in. He wasn’t sure if he should take his shoes off. He looked down, she was wearing hers, so he didn’t bother offering. They were classing this as an office space obviously.  
He followed her down the corridor to one of the bedrooms.  
She knocked, “Your guest is here.”  
An older woman opened the door, smiled widely at him, “Thank-you Innora. Please make us all some tea.”  
Tobio bowed his head to the woman, she nodded, did the same.  
She held open the door wide and stood back, “Come in Kagami-sama. I’m Arai Tama. Head of security for Akashi-sama.”  
“Thank you for having me,” he muttered softly. “Kagami Tobio.”  
“Have a seat on the sofa. We have a lot to discuss, and you don’t have long.” She told him.  
As he sat he quickly looked her and the office over. She looked about sixty, short grey hair very neatly styled, pale green eyes and wore a very expensive dark blue trouser suit with pale blue blouse. She sat opposite him.   
The room was what he thought a security office should look like. There were so many monitors around the room, on the walls, and about six on her desk. He pointed around, “This is all a bit overwhelming. I mean I’ve had patients who had their own bodyguards before. But as expected from Sei and Seijuro this is beyond it.”  
Arai nodded, “I know it can be at first. I started doing his Mother’s security after she was kidnaped. She was seven. They only had her a few hours, but it still traumatised her for life. Her son gave her something else to focus on. Someone to love deeply. We started being her own personal team when she was ten. The moment she had Akashi-sama she doubled the force to protect him from everyone, even her husband. She may have been my employer but she was also my friend. And I promised on her deathbed, I would always look after her boy for her.”  
“She would be smiling to know how well you protect him and the men he loves. And at the amazing man her son is growing into. He is special to me too. Like I told Saran and Rei earlier I love all of my sons. Tell me what you would like from me to help this continue working safely for all of them and you?” he told her seriously as a tea was put in front of them, “Thanks Innora.”  
He decided to ask a few data gathering questions first to let him see what he was dealing with. “Sei told me he has a security team who you run for him and a separate business team. How many does he employ?”  
Arai nodded her head, “Good starting point. The business team works in one of the bigger apartments close by. We have been searching for a building he likes as his new headquarters. But he hasn’t found what he is looking for. I think it will wait until after his Father has finished the paperwork to disown him. Then he will feel like he can burst back with full out running of his business matters and the trust funds.”  
He nodded that made sense.  
“There are currently ten members of his business team. The security team is one hundred strong. The transport side, well its nine vehicles and driver for each. The security needs to increase now though.” She told him straight.  
His mouth dropped open in shock, “How much are they worth?”  
Arella smiled, “It was seven hundred and fifty million the day his Mother died. He started working in the trust funds and the business side at twelve. He’s doubled that. It security to protect his lovers from his Father. Money talks in their world. His charm and love he got from his Mother. His skill for finances and only to be the best in everything from his Father.”  
“So when I offered to help pay for this earlier and they told me I didn’t need to. I don’t. I was hoping to support them too.” He let out, “Wow he is such an amazing person. Well done boys. I was proud before. Now I am overwhelmed at his skills. He is such a wonderful man.” He let out.  
“Yes he is very good at being devious. Its part of his eye. The basketballers call it his emperor eyes. It works for business too. So he knew at twelve how his Father would react to him being gay and in love with more than one person. He tells me Kuroko-sama can use the same ability on and off course too. They are very proud to have someone who can do that with them too. I think the others sometimes hate being ganged up by two evil genius’s.”  
Tobio laughed, and drank his tea. “Yes so how can I help?”  
“He would like you to consider having security following you to.”  
“Will it cover my new partner too?” he asked.  
“Of course. They were pleased you’d met someone as special to you as they are to each other. He asked if we could discuss it with you. It will be easy to add Akira-sama to the watch list here. Your base is in LA which makes it a bit more difficult. You fly back on Sunday night?”  
“Yes the eleven-pm flight.” He told her.  
“So would it be alright if we send one of our oldest team members with you. He could stay with you until we hire two for you?” She asked.   
He got she was trying to politely find the best way to make this work. “Well I don’t mind. But if they are going to mine, make sure their English is very good.”  
“Yes, we already thought of that one. Wati is very fluent in English. I’ll send you his detail in an email, if I may?”  
Tobio nodded and got out a card from his wallet, “Here use all of them. And make sure they all know they should call me if there is a problem too.” He told her, “So explain how Ryota’s and Shin’s details work please.”  
“Can we say that knowing Midorima-sama is out of that toxic environment of a home was a blessing. As was knowing Aomine-sama wasn’t going to be hit anymore. I know it had to be their decision to leave. But we all hated listening in their homes. Akashi-sama, well he cried sometimes over both. He told us to hang back. Aomine-sama had to do it himself. Because he would hate us if we tried to drag him out of there. He was sure Kuroko-sama was watching the situation closely. Hearing them be yelled at for being gay was hard on all of us. Hearing Aomine-sama being beaten was so bad. But watching Akashi-sama’s Father was the worse. He didn’t even try to hide his hate for him or his words from others. He just did it quietly. We fully supported him when he told us he was going to leave home, as soon as he moved everything. We have been planning this move, since he was twelve.” She told him.  
“I can imagine it was hard all round. Does he employee counsellors? I know here at home we don’t like to employ them. As a doctor, I’ve found working with them a very good experience.” He told her.  
“Yes we all have access to one. Akashi-sama used one too. Now he is seeing his doctor on Friday. He has employed new one to start seeing him just after.” She told him.  
“Good. I was going to suggest it would be a good step. He thinks of everything doesn’t he.” He nodded pleased.  
“So Kise-sama’s security detail is problematic. The current team is a hold back, and come forward if there is a risk. They aren’t the best for what Kise-sama needs right now. We are employing a new team of three for him. Two full on bodyguards to protect him everywhere. And an assistant to go into his modelling work with him. I start interviews tomorrow. His school is uncooperative. They don’t hold with allowing others to view their security feeds. Like we do at Rakuzan and Yosen. We, basically, are banded from the school grounds. For the moment he will have to continue being looked after by his team. Which actually works very well for him.”  
He thought through what she had told him, it made sense and he couldn’t think of anything to add. “What about Shin?”  
“He is moved in today, right out of hospital. Right?”  
“Yes right. He should be there by now.” He told her looking at his watch.   
“Luckily Midorima-sama is fine with being followed. He’s always very good at telling us if he’s going anywhere unexpectedly. We will do the same for him. When he is in the apartment above its in full privacy. If he leaves for any reason the ones on duty will let his team know and they will follow him as normal. I think it will not be very often to start with he needs to recover. Akashi-sama has suggested that we keep his Father and Mother on the not allowed in list. His sister is on the enter list.”  
“Does that work for Daiki too?” he needed to make sure his other one was protected.  
“Yes. His Father would never get anywhere near the building.” She assured him.  
Tobio picked up his tea and finished his cup. “I’d better go. I must explain to Sami why we are being followed. I don’t think he was prepared for all the extras that come with having nine sons.”  
Arai nodded, drank her tea then added, “I have always enjoyed watching him and his sister associate with them. She has the way to make everyone around her smile and laugh. They were big fans of watching them to. It took two of the guard months to work out who the woman with her was. He is an amazingly loyal person too. I can see why you find him so… so perfect.”  
He tried not to blush, “He is that to me. Until I met him I didn’t understand what Taiga was telling me about how he felt about Tetsu. Why Daiki calls him his home. Now I do.”  
“Can we say that we wish you both all the luck for the future. I look forward to watching it develop more and more.” She told him with wide smile. “I think he will fit in as their mother perfectly.”  
Tobio couldn’t stop the snort of laughter. “Yes, I agree.”  
He stood to leave. “So who do I let know if I’m staying out at least until we get this new thing in order?”  
She stood, gave him a business card. “This is our details. This is the number you should call or text if your leaving anywhere. Are you going to stay at Akira-sama’s tonight?”  
“Yes. Taiga told me to stay with him. I think he wants to be alone with Shin, to welcome him to his new home, with no adults around to watch over them. I was always very proud of his ability to handle anything alone. I think when I do get back here full time he won’t let me move in too.” He told her.  
“I think they will. They love you very much. That is clear to see.” She told him, “Have a good date night with Akira-sama.”  
“Thanks.” He told her, “thanks for filling me in the complexities of securing our boys safety.”  
He left. Texted Sami to tell him he was now free. He walked downstairs to wait for his boyfriend to arrive from seeing Shin home.


	26. Chapter 26

Shintaro walked, slowly into his room at Taiga’s, so happy to finally be out of hospital and about to sleep in a comfy bed for the first time in so long. He let Daiki help lower him down onto his bed. Kaz was quickly plumping his pillows behind him as he slowly let himself hit the bed.  
“That’s perfect. Thanks, guys.” He told them as he relaxed back and looked over at the piles of his stuff that needed unpacking.  
“So we could unpack for you?” Kaz told him as he curled up on the bed next to him, smiling so widely it was beautiful to see.  
“I’d rather you held me for a while.” He told them. Daiki snorted, yanked off his jeans and laid on his other side. They both held him silently.  
“It’s not nap time yet kiddies.” Taiga growled from the doorway. Tetsu was behind him watching them all carefully.  
“Fuck you.” Daiki responded softly.  
“Language.” Sami grinned as he came through the door. He closed the door and leaned on the doorway.  
“Thanks for getting me out of there Sami.” Shin smiled at the man.  
“It’s not like we didn’t see you hate hospitals. Two minutes out of it and you have finally relaxed. Just don’t rush back to playing. We want you to return fully fit in the Winter Cup. Let someone else win Interhigh.” Sami smiled at him.  
Someone’s phone went off. Sami dug his out of his pocket and smiled so happily and slipped hit away, “Tobio-chan is finished for the night. Are you sure you don’t need us here to help?”  
“Don’t be silly Sami.” Taiga hugged him. “We have him. You go and enjoy your date night with Dad. Tell him we will see him tomorrow. Early.”  
“Thanks. See you all later.” Sami grinned as he left through the door.  
Daiki nodded and told them with a large smirk, “I think it’s time Tou won.”  
“As if Aho. Seiren will stop you.” Taiga growled back.  
Shin grinned as he listened to them bicker. He added to wind them up, “Actually I think it will be Ryota this time.  
They both turned to glare at him.  
“Actually we are going to have our work cut out to stop him now. He is getting better than Daiki.” Tetsuya joined in.  
“Yes he is.” Kaz agreed from next to him. “All the work he’s been putting in whilst here is paying off. It’s amazing to watch him go against each of you.”  
“No way. I will stop him.” Daiki forewarned them. “I may finally have you back. But I won’t go easy on any of you.”  
“Good.” Tetsuya told him, “It would be bad if I had to punish you over a match.”  
“Do you think he will be alright?” Kaz asked. “I know the others had to go back to school. But was he ready. He was so pale when we saw him off.”  
“Hayakawa has the plan of action to work to. He was upset that Ryota hadn’t told them. He seems to be a good man. The ideas we all came up with along with Sei’s and Seijuro’s ideas will give him something to work with. He’d stopped hiding who he was on the outside court by the end. I think his strength to handle them is coming back.” Tetsu observed, he took out his phone and looked at it, “Maybe we should ring him and wish him good luck for his first team practise.”

Ryota put his bag down on the floor. He couldn’t put it off any longer. It was time to practice with his full team for the first time in nearly three weeks.  
His phone went off and he quickly pulled it out. It was Tetsu. “Hello Tetsucchi baby.”  
“Hello Ryota-kun. We wanted to wish you good luck. Go show them you are back.” Tetsu told him.  
Ryota smiled widely. He felt so much love from his boyfriends.  
“You’re on speakerphone.” Tetsu told him.  
“Hello everyone. Thank you for caring and worrying about me. It helps me stay strong when away from you.” He admitted. “I think I have a lot to show them. Hayakawa-senpai is waving for me to join them now. I’ll call you later. Love you all very much.”  
“Love you Ryota.” Daiki shouted.  
“Love you Ryota baby.” Taiga’s voice followed.  
“Go show them Ryota. Love you.” Shin told him loudly.  
“Yes go show them the new improved Ryota babe.” Kaz’s voice was just as loud.  
“Call us later tell us how it goes. But don’t worry if it’s a lot later. Go enjoy being with your friends again Ryota. Love you. Go practise.” Tetsu told him.  
“Thanks. I’ll go now.” He told them with a wide grin. He shut off his phone put it in the bag and walked over to his team captain. He bowed deeply to him and his team mates, “Everyone. I’m sorry for being so unreliable recently. I wish I could take it back. I have been training hard at Kasamatsu-senpai’s side. I have also been working hard again with Aomine and Midorima and Kuroko. Akashi joined us to. I feel I have made suitable improvements to help with my beloved team. Please let me come back and work with you all again.”  
“Kise.” Hayakawa started, “Stand up.”  
He did and watch his captain as he came over and patted his shoulder.  
“What else have you learnt?”  
“To admit when I can’t cope.” He told them. “My boyfriends have been very supportive, but I did get reprimanded. Kasamatsu-senpai worked me four times as hard as normal. My boyfriends, even harder. I can now win one in ten games against Aomine. My shooting is more precise thanks to Midorima. My passing was worked on with Kuroko and Takao’s help. Akashi helped me learnt to monitor the games better. To be able to analyse my opponents and find better ways to attack them. I was playing a lot of long timed games against Murasakibara to build up my stamina. I was also played a lot of one on all of them.”  
Hayakawa nodded, “Yes the report Kasamatsu sent me was very in depth. He said you worked hard for them. Kise are you happy with the ways we are helping handle the pressure?”  
He nodded, “Yes Hayakawa-senpai. It makes me feel safe again. I know its problematic to you guys. Not allowing our fans in school into practise is a difficult one I know.”  
“Actually we don’t mind them being gone. It’s easier to work harder without them.” Nakamura-senpai added. “So let’s get to warming up and then you can play a one on the rest of the team so we can see how you have improved for ourselves.”  
“Hai.” Ryota grinned madly, “Let’s do it.”  
“And after you can tell me how an idiot like you ended up with that many boyfriends.” Nakamura-senpai added slipping his arm around his shoulder and dragging him over to the rest of the first string to warm up.  
“You don’t mind me being bi?” he asked him quietly.  
“Off course not idiot. I’m gay. It was never going to be a problem to me or Moriyama or Kasamatsu. The others are all straight I think. But no one batted an eyelid when we told them you had more boyfriends than members of a basketball team. Most think you are beyond them so they just like that you don’t mind playing with what they class themselves as normal players.” Nakamura-senpai told him surely.  
“But they all have such differing and exciting ways to play I love playing against them.” He explained to him.  
“I agree. Hey your all poly, aren’t you?” Nakamura-senpai asked quietly. “Moriyama filled me in on what it was years ago.”  
“Yes we are all poly.” He admitted, “I know it’s hard for a lot of people to understand. I have always been this way so I don’t know any other.”  
“Akashi strikes me as the sort of person who would only warrant a closed relationship.” Nakamura asked.  
“No its open. Nope that version of Akashi is not around now. As himself, as Aomine always calls him, he is a beautiful and amazing man who loves us totally and is totally open in relationships.” He softly told him.  
“Himself?”  
“He has DID. Dissociative Identity Disorder. There are two Akashi’s. One who we love easily. The other it is harder to love him. But we all do. Himself is Sei, the other is Seijuro. It’s about supporting your boyfriends through anything. They supported me through the tough times. I support them through their own. Having sex with himself is amazing, wonderful and kinky as fuck. Having sex with the other is full on kink and bondage. The best is when they swap between each other to make it explosive for you.” Ryota admitted. He missed them all so much right now.  
“Fuck.” Nakamura moaned. “Thanks now I have a hard on.”  
“Sorry. Sorry senpai.” His sighed and went back to stretching. “I’ll shut up.”  
“No I don’t mind.” Nakamura smiled at him. “Let’s leave this until after practise. You do know we are your friends too?”  
“Of course senpai.” Ryota relaxed as he slipped back into stretching with his team. He suddenly realised he was totally safe here too. It made him feel relieved right down in his soul. So, he doubled his effort to show them how he had grown.

Ryota collapsed in his dorm room after practice. He’d spent ages after talking and joking with his team mates. He was delighted that it had gone so easily. He’d just texted Tetsu to tell him how it had gone.  
A knock came on his door. He sent the text. “Come in.”  
He dropped his phone on his bedside cabinet and looked up as Nakamura-senpai came in. Shut his door firmly and came over to his bed. “May I join you?”  
He knelt up on the bed, making room for his friend. He patted the bed, “Please Senpai.”  
“So tell me how you ended up with them.” Nakamura asked as he sat down. Pulling some cans of soda from his pocket.  
“Sure. Later.” Kise softly sighed, “I’m happy I didn’t ruin our friendship.”  
Nakamura grinned and reached over and ruffled his hair. “Me too idiot boy.”  
“I sorry I’m so flaky.” Kise admitted.  
“Don’t be. Going through that alone. It’s hard on someone. When your used to having protection and its gone. It would break the most flexible of us. I think it was worse for you because you lost your boyfriends along with your perfect team at Teiko.” Nakamura told him as he ruffled his hair. “I wish you’d told me earlier. I’m here for you.”  
Kise sighed as he grabbed the other man and hugged him hard.  
“I know I’m not Kasamatsu. But I do care idiot boy.”  
“I know.” He admitted. “Thanks.”  
He tried to calm down his errant cock. He was missing his boyfriends. Having lots of sex with them had made him very aware he was alone right now. He moved to let go off his friend before he got told off.  
Nakamura let go and shoulder punched him. “So how did you end up with someone as sensible as Kuroko as your boyfriend.”  
“Oh does someone have a crush on my beloved Tetsucchi.” He teased him. The blush on his sempai’s face was easy to see. “He has a thing for idiots. Obviously. He has many at his fingertips. And he is not sensible. He’s our master just as much as Sei and Taiga are.”  
“Really.” He licked his lips, “I think I’d enjoy that.”  
“He’s our beloved one. I’ve been in love with him since the first moment I saw him.” He admitted.  
“So how did you end up having them as lovers?”  
He sighed. He was alone right now. They’d fucked him hard before putting him on the train with Kasamatsu to protect him. It felt like forever, had it only been this morning?  
He knew if he told them he needed something they would skype him and help him come hard. But he needed to prove he could survive alone.  
“Shin was sick whilst we were there. He had appendicitis and ended up having it out. I hate that I had to come back to school before he was home again. I miss his hugs and love.” He admitted softly. He wasn’t sure how he kept the tears back.  
He felt a touch to his shoulder. He lifted his eyes and found his teammates olive eyes watching him closely.  
“It’s alright. I’m here. He is out of Interhigh for sure then. Poor him and Shutoku. That was a horrible thing to go through on top of everything else. I can stay the night if you don’t want to be alone.” Nakamura-sempai told him. “I don’t mind.”  
He moved and hugged him again. “Thank you senpai. I hate feeling like this. It hurts.”  
He was hugged hard back. “Why don’t we cuddle down. You look tired.”  
He nodded and let go. He stood and quickly stripped his clothes off. Nakamura-senpai did the same, putting his glasses on his bedside cabinet. They both stopped at their boxers. Ryota walked over and locked the door. He didn’t care if people knew he slept with people. He wanted to make sure his friend was protected through this.  
He switched the lights of and lay down in the narrow space left when Nakamura had taken up the rest of the room.  
He felt arms slip around him. He moved to lay his head on his senpai’s shoulder. “Thank you Senpai.”  
“Shinya. When we are alone.” Was whispered into his hair. He was kissed.  
“Shinya.” he closed his eyes as he snuggled in closer and held on. He wasn’t alone. “Thank you.”  
“Sleep Ryota. I’ll protect you until you wake.” Was whispered.  
He wanted to comment but he was too tired. So he just gave up and slept.  
The next morning, he awoke slowly. He’d slept far better than he’d thought. He smiled into his senpai’s shoulder and slowly opened his eyes.  
His eyes were open too, he smiled down at him and told him, “That was good. We can continue to sleep like that until you feel strong enough to try it alone.”  
“Thank you Nakamura-senpai.” He grinned up at him. He asked worried for his friend, “Aren’t you worried that someone will assume we are lovers too?”  
“Do you really think I care? Idiot boy.” Nakamura ruffled his bed head.  
“I will look after you too. If you want anything all you should do, is ask.” He told him honestly.  
“Even if it was a date with Kuroko?” He asked carefully.  
“Of course.” He eagerly told him.  
“I’m joking. I wouldn’t come between you.”  
“I know Nakamura-senpai.”  
His phone went off. He grabbed it. It was Tetsu. He put him on speaker as he stretched. “Morning Tetsucchi.”  
“Did you sleep well Ryota baby?” he loved that his boyfriend was worried about him.  
“I didn’t have to sleep alone. It helped a lot.” He admitted as he smirked at Nakamura. Then remembered he’d told him to call him by his name.  
“I’m pleased. It was too soon to send you off alone. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there with you. Who is there then?” Tetsu told him softly.  
“Turns out Nakamura Shinya is gay to. He’s agreed to just sleep over until I feel stronger. When we get back to Tokyo, do you think we can give him a treat for being so amazing?” he told him.  
“Thank you Nakamura-senpai for looking after our boyfriend for us. We are all very grateful he has such good friends to watch over him when we can’t.” Tetsu told him.  
“He’s our friend too. So of course, we will help him Kuroko.” Nakamura blushed.  
“Ryota what are you thinking to treat him?” Tetsu asked softly.  
“Well it seems he has a crush on a small blue haired lover of mine. Do you think he could take you out on a date?” he squealed as he was grabbed and his mouth covered over,  
“Don’t tell him that idiot boy. He has you.” Was growled angrily. “Ignore him Kuroko. I will continue to look after this wayward idiot boy for you.” He told him, still blushing hard.  
“I don’t mind.” Tetsu told him.  
“Hey Tetsucchi?” He asked, “How’s Shin?”  
“Asleep. He is in Taiga’s old bed. He was worried about being jostled in our bed. So he fell asleep alone. We couldn’t stand it. So Kaz and I are here sleeping next to him now. Daiki and Taiga will do tonight. He had such bags under his eyes before. He’s slept so long that they are virtually gone. His team are coming over later to meat Kagami-san. His plane out is at eleven tonight. Taiga has said he will leave it to Sami to see him off. Thank you, Nakamura. I’ll leave him to you for now. I’ll think about the date. Ryota love take care. Love you.”  
“Love you too. Tetsucchi. Give everyone a good morning kiss from me.” He asked him  
“Will do. Bye.” Tetsu turned off the phone.  
“We should get up and showered.” Nakamura told him as he leaned over him to grab his glasses. “Hey who are Kagami-san and Sami? I’m please Midorima is on the mend. It must have been so worrying without him there.”  
He nodded. “It was hell. Kagami Tobio is Taiga’s Dad. He’s a high-ranking brain doctor in LA, America. So, that’s where Taiga spent about ten years until he was fifteen and his Dad was offered a job here. He got offered a consultancy there so Taiga chose to stay here and his Dad confers on cases here. He was back for about five days. Taiga’s dad is the best. Daiki’s father beat him regularly for loving men too. Sei’s was verbally abusive and disowned him for being gay and loving more than one person. Shin’s kicked him out for being gay just a few days ago. Taiga’s Dad doesn’t care how many boyfriends he has. He just loves each of us as a new son. Once he found out about Daiki. He gave Daiki a safe house overnight. Daiki finally decided to leave home and it became a new home. Basically, Taiga has Daiki, Shin and Sei living with him full time. Whilst Shin was in hospital Kagami-san meet Sami. His nurse. They hit it off immediately and now he has a boyfriend too. Sami is a wonderful man. I’ve known him and his sister for years. Sai was in my class at Teiko and is here now. Sami also taught me something very important about disguises.”  
“Yes I remember your friend she has a wicked sense of humour.” Nakamura nodded at him.  
“Her brother is the best, and funny and adorable.” Ryota jumped out of bed and grabbed his still packed bag. “Close your eyes.”  
Once his eyes were closed he pulled the first skirt Sami had given him out of the inside and quickly put it on. He wasn’t sure how this would go. Shinya wasn’t his boyfriends who all loved him dressing like this. He needed to work to make his make up as effectives Sami’s was. The new kit was going to get lots of practise out of it. He bit his lip as he couldn’t put it off any longer. “Eyes Shinya.”  
He watched him as he opened them. The look on him was one of shook. Then he licked his lips and stood and walked around him.  
“You look.” Shinya halted and then he reached out to touch the material. “Wow. That sure is the best disguise. Well done Sami on making you look amazing. This is not going to help my hard on situation.”  
He grabbed him once more, hugging him hard, “Thank you Shinya.”  
Nakamura sighed, hugged him back. “You such an idiot Ryota.”  
“I know.” He admitted then teased, “But you love me for it.”  
“Yep I think I do.”

Shin woke up and knew he wasn’t alone in bed. Daiki had tried to persuade him to sleep in their main room in the big bed. He knew how his lovers clung to each other at night. And he didn’t want anyone making him go back to hospital. He’d told them for the first few nights he’d sleep in Taiga’s bed alone.  
Even Kaz had understood he needed to be free of them until he began to heal better. He opened his eyes and saw Kaz curled up tightly around his right arm and Tetsuya on his left.  
He sighed as their heat soaked in. He had missed this so much. He tried not to let the tears fall. But he couldn’t stop them.  
“We decided we couldn’t sleep without you. You have Kaz and I first. Tonight, it’ll be Taiga and Daiki. We decided it was better on our nerves. Personally, I hated you not being here. I love you.” Tetsuya told him as he leaned up and kissed him and wiped his tears away gently. “Taiga’s up cooking breakfast. Want help to shower before we go eat?”  
“That would be great. Thanks Tetsuya. Love you too.” He told him as he leaned in for another kiss. “I can’t wait to take it beyond kisses.”  
“Me too. Kaz you joining us in the shower?” Tetsuya asked as he slipped from the bed. “You said your team would be popping around today?”  
“Yes I changed it from Monday so they could meet Kagami-san. I think I shall be sad when he goes away.” He admitted.  
“I always am after one of his visits. He’s such a good person. I enjoy his company a lot.” Tetsuya admitted too.  
Shin nodded, and went to climb out of bed. He bit his lip as he slowly managed to stand up. This was going to be slow. If he was just patient, he would survive. He’d only been without a ball in his hands four days. He needed to not rush and ruin his chances. In a week or so he would see if he could spin a ball on his finger and see from there. He had to be slow.


	27. Chapter 27

Daiki yawned as he heard the doorbell go. He was on welcome duty as Shin was in the bathroom with Sami checking his wounds and plasters. Satsuki was helping Taiga unpack some of Shin’s books into the bedroom. Sei’s big beautiful desk was about to be used by Shin.  
“Hi. Welcome to our home.” He told Shin’s team as he saw it was them. His eyes did a double take when he saw who was with his new captain this time. “Aren’t you guys at uni now too?”   
“My brother and our old team wanted to visit him too. How is he?” Miyaji Yuya asked him. His new captain was a bit easier to talk too than Otsubo Taisuke.   
“Come on in.” he stood back and let them all in to remove their shoes. There were four people. He’d met the two new members of the team in hospital but they seemed to missing now. When Miyaji looked back at him after taking his shoes off, he raised his eyebrow. Daiki told them, “He slowly walking further. He won’t be allowed back to school for another week. It’s a good thing Kaz normally transports him in the rear cart as he will need it for a while. He starts working with the physio next Monday at Aida’s gym. So, he already knows he won’t be shooting baskets for about eight weeks. But he will be able to train some days with you. Slowly.”  
His captain nodded. “That’s not a bad outlook. We will help him recover however he needs.”  
“Come on in. Did you tell them about his boyfriends?” he asked as he led them towards the main room.  
Otsubo bypassed Miyaji and grabbed his head in his big hands and held it tightly. “Yes he did. So, you’d better be a good man to him or you will have all of us to deal with. He’s a huge pain in the arse to everyone. But he is our pain. Got it?”  
“Totally. Kaz was telling me you give him a three selfish acts a day or your dead thing. Does it work?” he needed to know.   
“Yes the threat of no basketball can be well aimed sometimes. Right now, though it won’t.” Otsubo told him with a grin as he pushed Daiki to get him to finish leading the way.  
“They are here.” He told everyone.  
“Hi captain-senpai.” Kaz waved from where he was sat on the floor. When he spotted the other three he jumped up and came over to greet them more. “What are you doing here senpais?”  
“Visiting our injured team mate of course. Where is he?” Miyaji Kiyoshi told him.   
“Behind you.” Shin loudly told them from where he was leaning on the wall, Sami at his side. “Go sit down so I can move through you.”  
They all moved and sat down out of the way avoiding the spot which was obviously Shins on the sofa, surrounded by pillows.  
Daiki walked into the kitchen to help Taiga make the tea as Shin slowly walked to his seat with Sami at his side.  
Shin sat slowly and then breathed in deep breath. It still hurt so he wasn’t doing much. “Thank you for visiting me. I am sorry I won’t be able to play in Interhigh at all. But by then I should be getting my strength back and can shoot. Now I would fully understand if you wanted to choose another ace from now on. It’s your choice.”  
“Hey don’t’ go there. Yuya has already told us he will help you get back. They will have time to work on the other newer team members to get them used to working with you and Kaz. Don’t panic Midorima you won’t lose your place.” Miyaji senior told him.  
“Thank you Miyaji-senpai, Yuya-senpai.” Shin bowed his head to the brothers.  
“Hi guys.” Kagami-san loudly spoke as he and Tetsu came through the door with Nigou back from being away. “We’re back.”  
Nigou loved Kagami-san it was easy to see as the silly dog was always hanging of him when he was there. He didn’t mind because it was him when he wasn’t there.   
Nigou ran right up to Taiga fast, wagging his tail, barking. Taiga shivered and whispered, “Stay away from me you annoying mute.”  
“Do you want me to save my maiden from the dragon?” he asked as he ruffled Nigou’s fur hard and took his attention away from Taiga. Tetsu had told him his fear came from having been bitten as a baby. You couldn’t find a softer sweeter dog than Nigou so he was sure he wasn’t much of a biting threat. Unless someone went for Tetsu. Then the dog protected him totally. Taiga hit him around the back of the head called him an idiot aho, and then moved to stand behind him and Nigou. He smiled. He liked rescuing damsels any day. He just wasn’t going to say that to Taiga. He might not live.  
“Hey guys let me do the introductions for those who don’t already know.” Kaz loudly spoke to get everyone’s attention. “Our team captain is now Miyaji Yuya. Also, our old team are here too so they are our old captain, Otsubo Taisuke, Miyaji Kiyoshi and Kimura Shinsuke. They are at uni now. It’s good to see them again. Our boyfriends who are here today are Kagami Taiga. Aomine Daiki. Kuroko Tetsuya. And my beloved Shin-chan. And of course, Momoi Satsuki.”   
Daiki nodded his head at his name, as did the others, although Shin rolled his eyes in annoyance at Kaz.  
“So we also have Kagami Tobio. Taiga’s dad whose apartment we are all staying in. His boyfriend Acura Sami. And of course, the most amazing dog in the world, Nigou. He’s Seiren’s mascot but he lives most of the time with Tetsu. And before you ask he’s name is Tetsuya Nigou. Just look at the eyes. Its creepy and amazing.”   
Kaz went on as Nigou went to him for fuss.  
Daiki rolled his eyes. Taiga asked who wanted a drink. He quietly made them with him before moving to kneel at Shin’s feet. Shin held out a hand out and he reached over to hold his hand.  
He glared at his old team daring them to say anything.   
Kaz laughed. “They don’t care, their gay too. They didn’t like watching us kiss.”  
“Well you’re an idiot about how you attach him all the time.” Miyaji growled at him. “I’m sure Kagami-san doesn’t want to know what idiots he has let live in his home.”  
“Don’t worry. I already know. Tetsu has been spilling the dirt about them from day one.” Kagami-san grinned widely as he drank the coffee Taiga had given him. “I don’t mind watching them show their love for each other. It makes me happy as a parent to know my sons have found love. I have a more concerning issue though right now.”  
Daiki turned to him as he stopped speaking for a moment.   
“I will be flying out back to LA this evening. I won’t be here to watch out for my boys. I’m worried about leaving Shin right now. I am asking his team to help stop him from trying too much too soon.” Kagami-san explained.  
“Kagami-san I promised I wouldn’t. I know I can be a hard person to handle during school and basketball. But I will follow the guides of my physio to the tea. If I don’t I will not be able to play ever again. I love this sport so much I want to never stop playing. I love playing with my team and Kaz. I will patiently wait to play my boyfriends in the next championship. So, you don’t have to worry too much. Besides Sei and Seijuro told me my punishment if I disobey his orders. Thank you for caring so much about me and for giving me a home.” Shin told him sincerely.  
“I will hold you too it. It’s nice to meet Shin’s team.” Kagami-san stood up. “Ok I’m driving Sami home. I’ll be back in about three hours.”  
With that Sami and he left.  
“Who’s Sei and Seijuro?” Miyaji-senpai asked.  
“Akashi Seijuro.” Tetsu told them. “Shin have you not told them?”  
“No I was hiding from it. I didn’t want to feel that pain again. I told Kaz just after we meet.” Shin told them. Daiki squeezed his hand. “Akashi has multiple personalities. So, there are two of him. One we call Sei, the other is Seijuro. They both have different ways of being. The one we played on court was all Seijuro. We call him his evil side. He’d been trapped as Seijuro for a while. During their final against him, Tetsuya and Taiga brought Sei back to being the main one. Now we are going out with both.”  
“Hey Shin what was your punishment?” Daiki licked his lips as he leaned up to kiss his lips. “Are they going to tie you to the bed and make you watch us for hours?”  
Shin blushed deeply, “IDIOT. I get off on watching that wouldn’t be a punishment for me. Use your brain Daiki come up with something plausible.”  
Daiki snorted, “Ohh I like this game of guess. Want to play guys? Rules is you can come up with anything that you think Shin would fear from Sei and Seijuro. Winner gets a kiss from me.”  
“Why you?” Miyaji-senpai asked.   
“Is there someone else you’d rather kiss?” Daiki crawled across the floor to give his full attention off his body. He whispered “Kiyoshi.”  
He gulped as he glared at him. “Yes you will do. Hey you did say you’re in an open relationship didn’t you Shintaro?”  
“Yes.” Shin whispered. “I’ll go lie down if Daiki’s going to play with you. Enjoy. He’s a fabulous lover.”  
“You can’t go idiot. You know what they punished you with.” Daiki growled at him.  
“Tetsuya help me get there. I’ll tell you shortly. Tetsuya can judge the game for me?” Shin told him as he stood to leave.   
Tetsu stood and walked out glaring at him angrily. He wasn’t sure what he’d done this time. So, he stood and followed Shin to Taiga’s room where Tetsu was helping Shin get into bed.  
He closed the door. “What did I do?”  
“Has Shintaro ever said he wanted that with his team?” Tetsu asked him quietly. “Of all of us? Who is the least likely to want to go with anyone else or even watch?”  
“Shin.” He admitted. “I’m sorry Shin.”  
“Idiot.” Shin told him. “I’m sorry for being selfish and not being able to be as open as you guys are. I have tried. I don’t mind if you want to play with them. They are adults. It’s their choice. Just don’t do it whilst I’m there for a while. I can’t do this right now. Maybe in a few weeks’ time? Right now, all I want is to sleep forever. Daiki kiss me before I sleep.”  
Daiki felt like shit. He was a major idiot. He told himself to be more considerate of his lover. “I’m an idiot. Sorry. Do you want me to lie here with you?”  
Shin reached out and cupped Daiki cheek. They kissed slowly, loving. Perfect. He slowly opened his eyes.  
“No go play your game. Tetsuya stay I’ll tell you what it is. Enjoy.” Shin lay down and smiled at him, “thank you for my apology. Go.”  
Daiki walked out and left them too it. He waited at end of the corridor for Tetsu to catch up. When he was stood behind him, he turned and hugged him tightly, “Are we good?”  
“Just be careful Daiki. You leap without thinking. Sometimes we don’t want to go with you. Shintaro is the one who won’t automatically just say yes. In the past he would watch if it was us and the only other he could handle was Nijimura-senpai. If it was anyone else, he would walk out. He is poly just like us. But he would be far happier if our relationship was closed. He loves us all so much. He would never complain. But you have to remember if he is not happy about being with someone he will walk out.” Tetsu spoke into his chest.  
Daiki felt sick as he kissed the top of his head and thought that through. Something he didn’t do often enough. How could he fix this right now? He would just have to tell them he’d changed his mind and they should leave. “I’ll send them home. I’ll fix it. We’ll play the game between Taiga, Kaz and me?”  
“That sounds like a better plan.” Tetsu moved away leaned up on tiptoes and kissed him.   
He responded, kissed him. Broke off, held his hand as he walked back into the main room. They’d lost their new captain. The old members who were growling or grinning as Kaz sat in Taiga’s lap demanding kisses.  
Daiki led Tetsu in by his hand and walked over to knelt in front of them and watched too.   
“We sent the Yuya home. We knew he would never play with them around. It isn’t his thing. It took him months to get over how embarrassed he felt every time Kaz kissed him in front of us. I should admit we would moan not because we didn’t want them together. It was more we wished we had the courage to tell him, we wanted him too. So now is not the time to say any of this. He needs to recover. We will go home now. May we come again? Being at university means we no longer see him or Kaz every day?” Miyaji Kiyoshi explained for them.  
“Are you three together?” Daiki asked him.  
Otsubo snorted and Kimura blushed.  
“Yes since we were about thirteen.” Miyaji told him with a smile.  
“Tetsu. Well we started going out when we were twelve. We slept with most of the rest of the team to. Ryota joined the team when we were fourteen. He was the one we both loved deeply. We asked him to be our third. The smile he gave us was such a stunning one. Atsushi was always part of us. We didn’t need to make him one of us, he always was. Sei would watch from behind Shin. Shin always said no when asked to join us as a lover and boyfriend. It was frustrating but he never left us to it he always stayed so we just learnt to make it more special for him. Hoping one day he would finally say yes. Thanks, Kaz for helping him overcome his fear. We all love him so much.”  
“He’s a tsundere. What else would I do. I love the idiot badly.” Kaz admitted. “I think he was just ready to stop saying no. With all of you around all the time, he knew he loved you but couldn’t admit it. When it was just me he slowly just stopped saying no. I think he needed that break from you all to find where he needed to be.”  
Tetsu nodded from his lap, “That makes sense. You gave him a safe zone there too. Thank you Kaz. He’s better when he doesn’t run away. I’ve loved him since we were twelve. I should admit I couldn’t have said it then either. Come here, Kaz. I’ll kiss you, thanks. I’ll also ask you to continue being his strength forever if need be?”  
Kaz launched from Taiga’s lap to kneel in front of Tetsu. “You don’t have to ask me Tetsu. I will never leave any of you whilst alive. Love you.”  
Tetsu flew at Kaz and their kiss got hot and desperate fast.   
Daiki licked his lips and watched.  
“We will leave you too it.” Miyaji told them his eyes sadly fell to the floor. He stood and started to walk away.  
Daiki stood up and walked to him and stopped him, “He is the one who won’t be with anyone else easily. Please keep coming back he will enjoy seeing you all again I am sure. Come next Sunday again. We’ll walk him to the park. He can watch us play basketball together. I think given time he will at least stop running from you. You just have to keep reminding him you are his friends too.”  
“That is a good plan. Come next Sunday. We will drag him out and I’ll cook us a meal after the ball.” Taiga joined them, his hands on Daiki’s shoulders. “And keep coming back. I think he misses you all too. He just won’t admit it. Yet.”  
Otsubo and Kimura stood and walked over and Kimura hugged Miyagi hard as Otsubo held out his hand, “We will see you next Sunday then. If you’re going to cook, let us bring pudding. It’s the least we can do.”  
“That would be good.” He smiled at him shaking his hand.  
Kaz and Tetsu joined them too. Kaz looked at Tetsu, he nodded. Kaz let go of Tetsu and moved to stand in front of them.   
He watched as he hugged Kimura first. He then kissed him for a few minutes. He moved to Otsubo next and did it the same. Then he moved and held Miyagi hard, “I’ll help him see he would be safe with you all too. Kiss me.”  
He watched as Miyagi grabbed him tighter and kissed him over and over. His cock wanted out to play but he left this to them. It was not for him. Yet.   
It was very hot watching them. He prayed that they did this many times in the future. It felt right to watch Kaz with his team mates. His team.  
They just had to work on getting Shin there too.   
“Fuck.” Miyagi broke the kiss. “Thank you Kaz. See you next Sunday.”  
Kaz smiled widely at all of them. “Can’t wait to play ball with my beloved senpais again. Be safe until then.”  
Daiki waved as they left. Kaz moved to lean into him from the front. He hugged him hard, “They aren’t as bad as I thought they’d be.”  
“Thank you for letting me have my first kiss with them.” Kaz shivered in his arms.   
He held him tight. “I hope there are many in the future. It was stunning to watch.”  
Kaz turned and jumped up and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply. “Love you Daiki.”  
He kissed him harder back, “Love you too hunny.”  
“Hey. Don’t get side tracked.” Tetsu pulled them out of their alone time. “We have a game to play before Kagami-san gets back.”

 

Tobio silently followed Sami into his apartment. His heart ached. He wasn’t going to see him for too long. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t think he had the strength to leave him.  
The door shut behind him and he was attacked by his boyfriend. Sami pushed him into the wall, in the dark of the entrance. They kissed desperately over and over. Until he stopped thinking and just yanked him up his body.   
“I need something before you leave me.” Sami moaned against his lips. “Make love to me now Tobio-chan. Please. I need so badly to know how this feels before you go.”  
His hands flexed on his arse as he held him closer. “Me too.”  
They didn’t even bother moving. Sami sat back enough to drag his clothes off and Tobio returned the favour, until they were both naked.  
“You are so beautiful like this.” He looked him over long and hard. His hand reached over and started to stoke his hard-on. It felt like a hot pulsing solidness under his fingers. Sami moaned and moved into him. His hands found his shoulders, his fingers dug in deeply and his nails left marks.  
“More.” Sami hissed.   
He slipped his other hand around. Needing to know how his boyfriend’s body worked in every way. His fingers hit plastic. A stopper? He paused and asked, “What?”  
Sami snorted as he moved his arse hard against his hand, “It’s a butt plug. It makes me ready for when we don’t have time for it to be slow and loving.”  
He started to explore it in his behind. He managed to grab it and managed to get his fingers around it. He pulled on it slowly and fucked it and out of his body. Sami got more and more desperate. He liked having this control over him.  
He wished he could play for hours. Right now, though, they didn’t have time. He grabbed it firmer and slowly pulled it out.  
“FUCK.” Sami moaned as he flexed his hips with it.   
He loved that. It made him feel happy and complete to know he was doing that to his Sami. He kept pulling. It seemed to be very long. Once it was out Sami hissed in loss and moved to sit over his erect cock. He dropped it to the floor and grabbed his hips.  
“Take me.” His lover begged.  
He shoved Sami to the floor. He moved between his legs and he spread his legs wide, pulling them back as he grinned widely up at him.   
“Please Tobio-chan. Need you so much.”  
He reached over to grab his trousers. Hunting for his condoms and lube.   
“Don’t.” Sami told him. “Let me just feel you.”  
They’d had the talk about results a few nights ago. So, he just dug out the lube and coated himself quickly and lightly. He needed it this way too. He grabbed it and leaned over. He paused and whispered, “Are you sure?”  
“Yes Tobio. Take me.” Sami smiled up at him so beautifully. “Make us one.”  
He didn’t stop he sunk in all the way, knowing he was already stretched enough. His eyes slammed shut as he felt that warm, tight, heaven surround him for the first time. He hissed, “FUCK.”  
Sami snorted, “You should feel it from this side. You really are thick.”  
“Next time.” He promised. He stayed still to make it last.  
“Move.”  
“I won’t last.” He told him.  
“Neither will I. Do you remember what I told you about sweet spots?”  
He nodded.   
“Your rubbing mine already. So just fuck us both through the floor. NOW BABY.”  
He dragged his eyes open and forced himself to feel and see everything. Because when he left he would only have this one time to help him survive until he was back with him again.  
He fucked him hard. Adjusted his angle until he had him arching off the floor for him.   
“THERE.” Sami screamed.   
He watched him go over the edge. It was stunning to watch. Then his hole grasped him vicelike and he was following him over the edge.   
He collapsed, gasping for breath over him. Soaking in everything. “I love you.”  
Sami breath hitched and he held him tighter. “I love you too baby.”  
They just held on to each other. No words necessary right now.   
As they washed up in the bathroom together. He finally spoke, “I can’t believe I waited so long to try sex this way.”  
Sami snorted from behind him he hugged him close. “That is just the start Tobio-chan. We have plenty of time to explore everything together.”  
He pulled him round and held him tight. His heart hurt again, “I’m going to miss you so much baby.”  
“Me too. Just never stop contacting me. We will make this work.” He told him into his shoulder. He felt him cry. His tears wetting him.   
He held on and let out his own. “I will be fighting to get back here. Home is here with you and my boys, Sami love.”  
“We will be waiting. I promise.” Sami continued to cry. “Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“Giving me someone to love so wonderfully. And for giving me the one thing I never thought I’d have. A family.” He held on tighter.  
“Your welcome. I look forward to meeting your sister next time. Maybe Ryota will bring her to visit us when I get home next.”  
Half an hour later he walked outside the apartment. They hadn’t said goodbye. Just see you soon, as well as lots more kisses.  
He walked towards the lift. Their security guards were stood quietly talking. Sami had quickly agreed to his after he had explained why.  
He turned to the one who was Sami’s, Arura, “Please look after him for me. He means the earth to me.”  
“Don’t worry, we will all help him stay safe. Have a safe journey home Kagami-sama.” He assured him and held out his hand to shake.   
He shook and turned to his and told him, “Shall we go before I can’t.”  
The lift opened and he walked inside. He stared at the door of Sami’s apartment. He watched it in silence as the door shut. He let his tears fall now.   
He was shoulder bumped, Wari told him, “It hurts. I get it. Loving someone like that always does.”  
He turned to him and asked, needing to be distracted badly right now, “Have you got someone in your life like that?”  
Wari looked away and then he looked back and nodded. “Yes we were together for about twenty years. She died.”  
He understood that. “Yes my wife died eight years ago.”  
“Moving on is even harder.” He told him.  
He nodded. He got that. Totally. “Yes, it is.”  
“Do you want me to drive you back?”  
“Yes please.” He let the tears fall harder.

 

Taiga watched his Dad walk around to make sure he had everything before leaving. He hated that their time together was always so short.  
“Ok I’m off.” His dad softly told them all.   
Daiki gave him a big hug. “Don’t be gone long. We will miss you.”  
His Dad nodded and hugged him hard back. “I will miss you all too. Remember to call if you need. And text.”  
Daiki had tears in his eyes as he looked away and tried to hide them. His Dad ruffled his hair. “Love you.”  
Daiki nodded, let go and moved aside. Shin was next. His hug, light as he wasn’t up to more yet.  
“Thank you for giving us all such a wonderful home Kagami-san. Take care traveling.” Shin told him, as he held him as tight as he could.  
Tetsu hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. “Yes don’t stay away long. We all love you. We miss you when you aren’t here.”  
Kaz gave him a massive hug too.   
Then he was picking up the bags and walking his Dad out. He had said he didn’t need to have anyone with him. But Taiga hadn’t listened. He couldn’t drive his car yet. He didn’t have his Japanese license. American and Japanese were very different.  
Sei had organised a car to take them, and wait and drive him home after. At least he didn’t have to leave his car in the carpark there this time.  
As they got downstairs he found three others waiting for the car to be brought you. The woman smiled widely at them both.  
“Taiga this is Arai Tama. She is Sei’s head of security. Arai, I don’t think you met my son directly yet.” His dad pointed to the woman.  
He bowed his head and held out his hand. “Kagami Taiga.”  
She nodded and smiled at him, “Yes I haven’t had the pleasure yet. It’s an honour to meet the man who welcomed him and his lovers into your home. We his staff are very, very glad to make your acquaintance. You have all our respect.” She took his hand and held on.  
“Umm thank you. I just fell in love.” He admitted unsure to handle the attention.  
She smiled widely. “Kagami-sama, this is your temporary guard. We have put him on the same flight.”  
“It’s nice to meet you.” The man said in English. “Shall I put all our bags in.”  
His Dad shook his hand and nodded, “Thanks.”  
“I know you are aware that we have been watching Kuroko-sama for years. Well now we need to add some new members for your team.” She told him with a smile as the car was filled.  
“Yes. I didn’t realise he had this sort of set up arranged.” He admitted. “it’s a bit overwhelming.”  
“Yes sorry. He was the Akashi heir for many years. That comes with a lot of stress. Now he is being evicted from his family for his love of you all. Well he takes his lovers safety more seriously than his own.” She told him.  
“Really?” he hadn’t realised, “Yes I knew I don’t think I got it until now. Thanks. Continue protecting him for me.”  
“We are here to see your Dad off and to introduce you to you temp guard. His name is Saku. He will work with Kuroko-sama’s team and make sure you are both covered here and at school. Just so you know who is following you.” She told him.  
He nodded to Saku, he smiled and nodded back.  
Shortly they were in the large black car and on route to the airport. He followed his Dad quietly as they got inside and they were booked in.  
The two security men left them to talk privately over coffee. He drank his slowly. They never did talk much in airports. It was always too painful for them.  
The call for his Dad’s flight went out. His Dad stood and finished his coffee. “It’s time Taiga.”  
He nodded, stood and walked around to stand in front of him. He looked at the floor, “I hate this.”  
“Me too. I’m sorry this time my time for you was so low. I didn’t plan it that badly.” His Dad told him.  
“Don’t you dare apologies for falling in love. You’ve needed that for so long. You deserve happiness too. Don’t worry I’ll take care of Sami as I do the others.” He told him surely.  
“I know you will. My loving and beautiful son. I will work towards moving my job from there to here.” His Dad told him, tears in his eyes.  
“I know it’s quite specialised work, couldn’t you train up one of your staff to take over?” he asked.  
“That is actually happening. I will work harder to get them there.” He was informed.  
Then his Dad was hugging him very hard. He hugged him back just as hard. “Love you, number one son.”  
“Love you too Dad. Get back here soon. All your sons miss you so much.” He cried into his Dad’s shoulder. He didn’t care if others thought less of him. “And don’t forget to say hi to Gran and Aunt Lei for me.”  
“I won’t. I think I will be reprimanded for not getting some more pictures off you and the boys for them to ogle over. You know what my sister is like.” His Dad almost laughed.  
“I have a lot. I’ll send her some to introduce her to my new boyfriends.” He told him.  
“I’ll hold you to that.” He Dad squeezed him tighter, “I’m going now.”  
“Yes go.” He nodded into his shoulder.  
“Just one thing. If you need anything talk to Arai. I sort of gave her keys and the right to watch out for you all too. Don’t lose your security team. And keep loving those boys lots for me too.” His Dad let go. Grabbed his bag and started to walk off.  
“When you see Alex give her our love.”  
“Will do. See you very soon Taiga.”  
“See you soon Dad.” He replied and he watched his Dad and his security guard walk off. He didn’t bother to stop the tears that fell. He loved his Dad.  
“Shall we head back now?” Saku asked him.  
He stood watching until his Dad was totally out of sight. Then his Dad walked back around the corner and waved hugely at him. He grinned waved back and turned to walk out with Saku.  
“Yes let’s go home.” He told him with a sigh.   
“I liked your Dad.” Saku told him as he texted someone. A response came back. “Come on let move to the main entrance the car will meet us there.”  
“Is this what it’s like when Sei is travelling anywhere?” he asked as he followed him. They walked past some shops. He spotted a new book by one of Tetsu’s favourite authors. “I’m going to buy a book.”  
“Fine, just don’t take long.” He followed him into the book store.  
He quickly added the book to a basket and walked towards the checkout. “What do you think the others would like?”  
Saku pointed at a special Mai-chan photo book. “Isn’t that the one Aomine-sama likes?”  
“As if I’d buy him smut like that. He can get his own porn.” He responded blushing.   
“You do know what sort of book you just picked up for Kuroko-sama?” he was asked as he grinned at him.   
He picked up the book and read its blurb. He went bright red. “Ok I am not a reader. Why would they all like this sort of crap?”  
“It’s called growing as a person.” Saku sighed, “Shall we pick it up for him. I think he will be very grateful if you overcame your dislikes and gave him something he enjoyed as much as basketball.”  
“Fine I’ll get it for him.” He went redder as he picked it up and put it in his basket. “I don’t suppose you know what Kaz and Shin’s favourite authors are too? Kaz will have gone to visit home by the time we get back but I need to find him something to.”  
Then he spotted a pile of medical books, he quickly saw one he’d unpacked for Shin earlier in the day. He saw a couple more in the series and grabbed both.   
He walked to the checkout and saw some trading cards. He remembered Kaz had a thing for them, so he bought about the same in money for him too. He pulled out his wallet and waited to be served.   
Saku put something else in his basket. He looked down at the big tub of sweets. “You didn’t get anything for yourself.”  
He sighed, he hadn’t. He needed something sugary after seeing his Dad go again.  
“Thanks.”  
He was silent as they walked to the car, which was parked right outside the main entrance. He could hear people whisper if he was a star to have such a set up.  
He didn’t like it. It didn’t take long to drive home. Once there Saku saw him up to the landing and watched as he walked in and locked the door behind him.  
“I’m back.” He told them as he slipped his trainers off.   
Tetsu met him at the door. He’d been his friend and boyfriend long enough to have been through this a few times now.  
“How did it go?” he was hugged hard.   
He held on hard. He shook his head he couldn’t talk yet. He dropped the bag on the floor.  
Daiki picked it up. He was hugged more.  
Shin joined them last.   
“We have the ice cream ready.” Tetsu told him.   
He nodded and let them lead him into the front room.   
“what’s in the bag?” Daiki asked as he and Shin followed.  
Shin went to the kitchen, got them all a tea and a large bowl of triple chocolate ice cream, for him. Tetsu had vanilla, of course. Daiki’s was mint. Shin’s caramel. But they all sat around him on the floor.  
“Open the bag.” He told them. Daiki dug in and brought out Kaz’s cards.  
“I’m sure he will kiss you hard when he gets back.” Shin smiled at them.  
The next out was Tetsu’s book. He’s face wasn’t blank as he saw it. “I knew it was out any day. Thank you, Taiga.”  
The book was on his lap but he ate his ice cream first. The smile was beautiful.  
Shin’s books were next. He sighed as he looked them over, “I was saving for them. Thanks, Taiga.”  
His smile was enormous too.  
“Ohh my. You hate my porn but you bought me one too.” Daiki smirk was huge when he looked over at him. “Taiga, can I give you a blow job to thank you?”  
Daiki brought out the large tub of sweets. “Are we going to put these on our ice creams?”  
He nodded. It was a good idea. They all held their bowls ready for some. He ate some of his ice cream. “I’m really pleased I’m not alone at times like this anymore. It helps to come home to someone to love me.”  
“Your Dad is the best. We will all miss him too baby.” Daiki shoulder bumped him, “Wow these on mint is lush.”  
He ate some more of his. “Yes, it is.”  
He got a text. He picked up his phone from where he’d dropped it. “It’s Sami asking if he’s gone.”  
“Do you want me to tell him yes?” Tetsu asked.  
He shook his head, pulled up Sami’s number and called him. “Hi. Yes, he’s gone. We are having an ice cream pity party want to join us?”  
“I’m on my way. Do you have caramel?”  
“Yes lots. Its Shin’s favourite too. You could stay the night if you don’t want to be alone. Dad’s bed hasn’t been taken down yet.” He told him, realising that this was going to be so much worse for him.  
“Are you sure I wouldn’t be intruding?” Sami nervously asked.  
“Don’t be silly. We all love him. We all miss him. So, missing is definitely better when you have people around who can help you through it.” He told him.  
“I’m on my way.” Sami rang off.  
“Daiki unlock the door for Sami to come in.” He told him.   
Daiki stood and walked out. “Do we need to let them know he’s coming in?”  
“No. He has his own team now too. So, leave it to them.” Taiga sighed as he continued to east his first bowl of ice cream slower. He’d save his second and beyond for when Sami was here too.

 

Sami double checked he had his phone charger as he walked out and locked his apartment door, his packed bag over his shoulder. Arura was waiting for him there on the phone. They walked towards the lift and Sami hoped this would be alright.  
Tobio had told him to just be there for them. He hoped he wasn’t crossing a line by going. Taiga had said if you had company when you missed someone, it helped. He also got how ice cream and hugs helped.  
The phone call ended. “We are going out the front. A car will meet us there. They only just dropped of the younger Kagami-sama. It will be here in ten.”  
“Thanks Arura. I’m sorry for pulling us out of the safety here.” He told him.  
“We’re going to the safest place in Tokyo. Don’t worry.” He told him.  
“True.” He sighed as they got to the ground floor. Acura went first. Sami stayed behind.   
A big expensive black car pulled up and Arura was opening the back door. He got in.  
The door shut and Arura sat next to him.  
“Exactly how wealthy is Akashi?” he asked him.  
Arura snorted, “He has more than I understand. He super rich. I try not to think about it. I just protect whoever he asks me to.”  
“Have you worked for him long?” he need conversation right now. He hated this feeling of emptiness he had right now.   
“Oh four years now. They are my family. It’s a good team.” He told him. “You’ll see as time passes.”  
He nodded. He looked out of the window and watched as the building they’d driven away from early came back into view.  
He felt sick that Tobio wasn’t there anymore. They pulled up. He let Arura let him out. Then he ran up the stairs, at his side.   
He left him at the edge of the landing. He walked to the door.  
He went in. waving to let them know he was inside.  
He shut and locked the door. He took his shoes of, “I’m here.”  
Taiga burst through the door and he found himself in a huge hug he hadn’t realised he’d needed. “I don’t like this.”  
“I hate it too.” Taiga spoke into his shoulder. “I’ve been left behind a few times now. It never gets better.”  
He nodded, he was new to this, this family. To love like this.   
“I quickly worked out having friends who supported you through it helped a lot. Ever since the first two, I’ve had Tetsu to help me.” He told him.  
He felt two other hug him too. He opened his eyes and saw Daiki behind him, and Tetsu to his side. Held them tighter.   
“Do you want tea too?” Shin asked.  
He nodded.   
“Good we are about to start our second bowls of ice cream. We have sweets to go on top. Wants some on your caramel?” Shin asked.  
“Yes thanks Shin. And thank you for sharing the ice cream.” He sighed as Shin smiled and left them to it.  
He was soon dragged to eat ice cream. He sat between Tetsu and Taiga on the floor, “Yes this was a good idea.”  
He ate lots. It helped not being alone. Taiga was right.   
Taiga and Daiki were onto their fourth bowls by the time he put his second bowl down full up. “Thanks.”  
Tetsu nodded, he was now watching them. “We know how it feels when we are suddenly bereft of Kagami-sans very bright presence. It hurts when he leaves again. I have known him for about a year now. Every time it gets worse and worse. I know it’s so much worse for you. You didn’t even know him five days ago. I understand loving someone that deeply that quickly. You’re in hell right now. Let us help you. Besides you have the other Kagami to get to know until he comes home again. Taiga is just as amazing as his father. I love him lots.”  
Tetsu bought him a glass water into his room for the night. He was sat on the bed soaking in Tobio’s smell.  
“Will you be alright alone?” He asked him.  
He sighed, he admitted softly, “I don’t know until I try.”  
Tetsu sat on the bed close to him, “You don’t have to do it right away. You can always sleep with us tonight. We won’t mind.”  
He thought about that for a minute  
“You aren’t trying to seduce me Tetsu?” he teased him.   
Tetsu smiled, something he rarely did with his blank face. “However much I think it would be fun. Just sleeping now is the better option.”  
He nodded.  
“You slept together before he left, didn’t you?” Tetsu asked quietly.  
“Yes.” He admitted. “I needed to feel him everywhere, before...”  
Tetsu nodded. “I understand. Falling in love like that makes you very needy. Being alone right will just make it worse. This has happened so fast. You haven’t had time to compensate. So, I’m going to overrule you tonight. You can share our bed with us.”  
Tetsu stood up, held out his hand and he let the much smaller man pull him up and followed him into their bed room.  
He kept his eyes on the floor as they walked into the room where Shin, Daiki and Taiga were preparing for bed.   
“He need not to be alone right now.” Tetsu told them.  
“Good plan.” Shin smiled widely as he slipped into the massive bed, slowly, on the side away from the others. “In the morning, I have an appointment with my head. I am using the car. We can drop you of on the way to pick up Kaz. Or after if you want hugs from him. He’s very good at them.”  
“Thanks Shin. I am on lates tomorrow so I will see Kaz on route. He makes me laugh.” He told him as he sat on the chair and wondered if he should take off his slacks too. He was already in just a t-shirt.  
He looked up and starred at the huge bed. It was beautiful. He jumped up and moved closer and started to caress one of the basketballs. “What an amazing bed.”  
“Sei had it carved years ago.” Tetsu told him as he stripped and climbed into the middle of the bed.   
“The balls are so tactile.” He told them. Then he spotted a d-ring in the wood. He let go of the ball and lifted it up. “This is some peace of play equipment. I bet seeing someone tided up is lush.”  
Tetsu nodded, “Yes, it is definitely special. I am lucky to have several boyfriends who love to use it. I miss them not being here more.”  
He slipped of his slacks and climbed in next to Tetsu, in just his t-shirt and panties. “We talked about your requirements. His personal gaydar is non-existent. He wanted to know who to watch out for. I think he was shocked you were so dominant. I laughed. Sorry Tetsu but your scream dom to everyone else. So, I gave him a brief rundown of everything.”  
“Yes we did appreciate the new med kit for ropes.” Taiga said, bright red, as he switched the side light out and climbed into the bed behind him. Then he admitted as he lay behind him, “It was my first time looking after someone after. So, I researched how to handle Ryota’s needs after.”  
Daiki disappeared, then came back with their phones. He put them on the bedside counter and then climbed in naked behind Taiga. He heard them snuggle together behind him. Daiki loudly disturbed the growing quiet. “So what did you tell him about me?”  
He felt Shin and Tetsu roll their eyes in the dark. He giggled, he liked this it was good having someone to take care of him like this. His giggle continued as he told him, “That you were a sex god that everyone watched, because you made sure everyone was thinking about one thing. Sex with you.”  
“Yes that’s me.” Daiki glowed in happiness from behind Taiga.   
“Please no.” Taiga tried to move out of his hold and moved closer to Sami instead.  
“Oh please don’t fill his already simple mind with such rubbish.” Tetsu smirked over his shoulder at Daiki.  
“We should make him sleep on the floor in the kitchen for that.” Shin shivered.   
“Oi.” Daiki growled and launched himself over Taiga and him. He landed pinning Tetsu to the bed. “You both know you can’t help but love me.”  
Sami found himself up close to Taiga as he gave them room to play. He snuggled back into the very quiet boy behind him. If anyone knew how alone he felt right now, it was him. He pulled his arms around him, wrapped his fingers around him, he whispered, “thank you for saving me from myself, Taiga.”  
Taiga snuggled closer and then sighed, “Well your family now, what else would we do?”  
He closed his eyes as he let that feeling sink in. Tobio was on a plane back to the US right now. He was alone. But Taiga had opened his home and life to help him adjust to being with him. He was very grateful.  
He giggled as he listened to Daiki growl at Tetsu. Then he heard kissing. He opened his eyes and watched them. It made him even more aware of how alone he was. When would he get to kiss Tobio again?  
“I think they forget we are here too.” Taiga complained.   
Shin reached over and jabbed Daiki in the ribs.   
Daiki broke the kiss and rounded on him, “Shin.”  
“We have a guest who doesn’t need to watch you when he is so sad right now.” Shin told Daiki bluntly.  
Daiki immediately let go of Tetsu and moved to lie in front of Sami. “May I sleep around you too. I know how bad it feels to never think you will ever be able to kiss your home again. I lost Tetsu for almost a year. It nearly killed me.”  
He nodded. “This was a good plan.”  
He felt Taiga slip a hand into Daiki’s as he found himself snug between them.  
He yawned and closed his eyes.  
“Good plans must be repeated often.” Taiga whispered.  
He nodded as he fell asleep


	28. Chapter 28

Shin gritted his teeth as he slowly walked into school, with Kaz at his side. He wasn’t staying, hence the car was waiting outside the entrance for him. They’d already dropped a much happier Sami at home after picking up Kaz. Kaz had hugged him hard, and complained that they better include him next time.  
Shin had made sure Sami knew he could call them anytime. Sami had nodded and thanked him, before kissing his cheek and leaving him blushing again. Kaz’s snort and laugh after was expected and a welcome distraction as they were driven to school.  
He had an appointment with his headmaster. He wasn’t looking forward to it.  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to come too?” Kaz asked him.  
He shook his head, “Go make sure our homeroom teacher knows you should be bringing home my work for me.”  
“Yes ace-sama.” Kaz teased him, saluting at him.  
He didn’t bother to respond. “I’ll see you back at home later. You are staying tonight? It wasn’t the same last night without you?”  
“Ohhh my. Has hell frozen over? You just said you missed me?” Kaz screeched loudly, “Yes Shin-chan, I’ll be there tonight.”  
Shin knew his face was bright red again. The blush was so bad. He stopped listening as he walked directly to the head’s office.  
“See you tonight lover.” Kaz shouted as he left him to go to class.   
He nodded and ignored him, and the titters of the girls he went past. He quickly got to the office.   
His secretary was there, she smiled widely at him, “Hello Midorima-kun. How are you feeling? Do you need to sit down whilst you wait?”  
“Yes. That would be good, thank you.” He sat down and waited. His energy was low right now. He knew he better not overdo it.  
“Midorima. Come in please.” His headmaster called from the door.  
He sighed, bit his lip as he stood and walked slowly towards him. He held the door open for him, then indicated that he should sit down. He’d moved a chair just in front of his desk. He’d tried to make it easier for him. He sat. “Thank you. Karisi-sama.”  
“I know you were going to off for another week. I needed to make sure you were alright. You are our ace and you will probably be number one in school again this year. I was worried about what has been happening to you.” He explained.  
Shin frowned, “What exactly worries you?”  
“One of our star pupils moves out of his happy home during break. His Father is disowning him. You have moved into the apartment of another person I don’t know. I would not be a good head if I didn’t make sure you knew what you were doing.”  
“Yes I am aware. I left home. My Father is evicting me for refusing to stop being gay. My boyfriends’ Father offered me a place to live. A safe place. So, I took him up on it.” He told him, feeling angry at being brought here when he wasn’t ready. “Can I go now?”  
“So is that the Kagami Tobio who left me a message on Friday?” he was asked.  
“Yes it his apartment. His son Taiga took us in. Kagami-san made it official last week. They both have the same big hearted generosity.” He told him. “He will be my guardian for the time being. Please contact him if you have a problem. He said to tell you can contact him anytime. He works in LA so be wary of the time difference.” He explained for him.  
“I thought you were going out with Takao Kazunari?” his head asked.  
Shin swallowed, he wasn’t sure he could tell him. He might be their star pupil for his basketball and studies. This might evict him. He took a deep breath and just told him. “I’m poly. I currently have more than just Kaz as my boyfriend.”  
His head’s mouth dropped open and he was starred at. He shook himself and asked instead, “Who else?”  
He bit his tongue, wishing he didn’t have to but told him anyway, “Akashi Seijuro. Murasakibara Atsushi. Himuro Tatsuya. Aomine Daiki. Kise Ryota. Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami Taiga.”  
“Those are the members of the generation of miracles?”  
“Yes sir. They are. Daiki and Sei also left home over break. For similar reasons. Kagami-san took us all in. So, the four of us live together. I was lucky I found a boyfriend who didn’t care if I couldn’t say things and his Father who made sure I never had to put up with abuse any longer. I don’t care if you must evict me now. I love them all. Having them and basketball is enough.”  
His head came around the desk, leaned on it, “why would I evict you for knowing and understanding what love is?”   
“You aren’t?” he asked amazed, “I thought it had to be against some rule or another?”  
“When I became head ten years ago. I got rid of all the annoying policies that stopped people being with who they loved. My partner would have left me years ago if I hadn’t done everything to change the narrowminded majority who disapprove. We were high school sweethearts. Like you and Takao-kun. I totally understand about abuse. He was beaten by his Father for loving me.” His head told him softly.  
It was Shin’s turn to have his mouth open. “Your gay?”  
He picked up a picture from his desk and showed him with a small blonde man, “Yes.”  
His mouth opened and shut a few times. “Wow. How long?”  
“oh I think it’s about forty years now. Loving someone like that never gets old. But you must learn to listen and see thinks from their point otherwise you rip each other apart. Being able to compromise is the first step. Is this a recent move between you all? Or where you together through middle school too?”  
Shin sighed, he got compromise. He replied, “Kaz and I about a year. The others? This break. I think, even though I denied it, we were together through middle school. It fell apart about the time Tetsuya gave up and resigned from the team. I just waited until we all split at graduation. I couldn’t give up the only thing I had left then. Coming to high school, I was alone. It helped me accept that yes I had been in love with them too. Kaz helped me say yes to him and helped us get back together. I finally feel complete.”  
His head smiled at him. “I’m glad you have them back. I could see something was missing from you. You needed to get away to work it out. I understand being complete. You look extremely tired. You can wait until you come in next week to change your paperwork. How are your wounds?”  
“Healing better. It will be slow, but I will be fine. Oh you remember my security guards?” He winced as he moved to far.  
“Yes.”  
“They will be increasing to cover Kaz now too. Sei is fanatical about our safety right now. So, I apologise they may change from in the back ground to at our sides.” He told him the current plan.  
“What happened to make it worse?” he was asked.  
“Sei stood up and told his Father he was gay and poly. He was evicted on the spot. He’s legally being disowned to. His Father can be vicious. So, our guards will increase for a while. Until it is over. Kagami-san told him to move in too. So, he did.” He explained. He yawned. “Sorry are we finished? I need my pain pill.”  
“How are you getting back?” he stood and indicated for him to stand to.   
“Sei arranged a car, its outside the entrance waiting to take me home.” He told him as he started the slow walk out. He stopped at the door. He smiled at his head, “Thanks for not evicting me. You should drag him to our next match so he can see what a fantastic head you are.”  
“I might suggest that to him.” He smiled back, “Want someone to walk you out?”  
“No I’m better just doing it alone. See you next week.” He told him. Then he walked out.

Daiki bit his tongue as he walked into his school grounds. He tried not to notice the people who stopped and watched him. He kept his eyes up and ignored everyone. He hated being alone.   
After the last couple of weeks, he’d had his boyfriends around to keep him stable. Today he was back alone.   
He could feel it soaking in already. He hated it and himself.  
Satsuki was poorly. He’d split from Tetsu and Taiga’s side to soon after leaving the apartment. Shin was being to driven to school for a meeting. Kaz had gone to spend a night with his family after Kagami-san had left. Shin’s driver was picking him up on route. Sami was going home in their car.  
He walked right to the admin office, as instructed by Satsuki. He walked in and looked around. He went to the occupied place at the counter.   
“Good morning Aomine-kun. How may I help you?” the older lady smiled at him.   
“I moved over break I need to change my details.” He told her, dropping his bags to the floor and waiting for her to get the forms out.  
She grabbed a board and some forms and started to fill them in, “Has your father sorted out your new id for you?”   
He pulled out his wallet and took out the new one his lawyer had got for him. He gave it to her to copy the info from, “No I left home. I moved in with my partner. I would appreciate if my Father calls you don’t tell him where I am.”   
The lady faltered and looked up at him uneasily. “Of course. So, who is your current guardian in case we need to contact them.”   
Daiki pulled two business cards from his wallet. He gave them to her. “This is my lawyer who arranged my legal side. This is my partners’ father’s details. Kagami-san is happy to be contacted on anything. He works out the country. He will respond to anything in an emergency. If you want to email him at that then he will be happy to confirm it.”  
She nodded and quickly filled in the data. “Please sign here.”   
He did and put his info away. “Thanks.”   
“No problem Aomine-kun. Have a good day.” She smiled.   
He nodded, grabbed his bags and left to go drop his practise bag in the locker room. All the way there were whispers behind his back. He hated it so much.yegood   
He yawned hard and wondered if he could sneak to the roof and sleep. Hide there. He couldn’t. Yet.  
He walked into the room. Opened his locker and dropped his bag inside. His body told him he should go to the roof. Satsuki wasn’t here to rat on him.   
He didn’t get that far. Instead he slipped to the floor hidden from view from the door. His legs were like jelly. He looked at his shaking hands. He hadn’t been this bad since he’d left home. But he’d had Tetsu, Ryota and Taiga keeping him level. Shin and Kaz were surprisingly excellent at it too.  
He kept himself silent as he was joined by someone else. Someone walked around and moved to kneel in front of him.   
His shaking hands were taken in someone’s warm ones.   
“Your shaking badly.” Ryo whispered.   
He nodded and grabbed his friend and held on hard. “I was alone. I hate it so much. I don’t think I can go to class yet.”   
Ryo nodded into his hair and just held him back.   
“Talk to me.” He begged.   
“What about?” he asked as his hand started to stroke his hair.   
“Tell me about you. Tell me about your new boyfriends?” he begged again, needing to concentrate on anything that wasn’t him right now.   
Ryo nodded and kissed the top of his head. “I’d never thought I’d want more than one person at once. So suddenly being with two boyfriends was an adjustment. But I find I’m falling fast for both. Teppei keeps licking his lips and telling us about the blowjob you gave him. He keeps telling us that we are missing out. Junpei growls at him for it and shows him how good his are. I love watching them bicker.”   
Daiki smiled, he loved this easy way they had developed in the last few months of friendship. He whispered, “Kiss me.”   
Ryo didn’t pause as he brought their lips together for the first time in what felt like far too long.   
He grabbed his hair and body and yanked him closer as he battled with his tongue.   
“Oh now I’m scarred for life. Let go of your boyfriend now Aomine.” Wakamatsu screeched next to him.   
They deliberately kept kissing.   
“OI.”   
“He’s not my boyfriend. He’s now going out with Hyuga and Kiyoshi from Seiren. My boyfriends don’t care who I snog and neither do his.” He told him with an angry growl before he attacked Ryo’s lips again.  
The whimper from him was perfect. His hands wanted to push this as far as they could go. But they were being glared at by their idiot captain.  
He broke the kiss. Held on tight to Ryo and looked up at Wakamatsu. “Are you leaving or watching?”  
“Like hell am I leaving you alone to fuck now.” Wakamatsu growled back. “Momoi sent me an email telling me you’d left home over break. What happened?”  
Daiki faltered he wasn’t sure he could tell him why. “They’ve been telling me to leave for the last four years. Well Tetsu was. You do know I’m bi?”  
“Yes I thought so from the way you hang off Kuroko and Sakurai.” His captain admitted grumpily, “So?”  
“Have you heard of poly?” he asked him. The nod was small, the frown getting bigger. “All the miracles are poly. We are also now, finally all going out. With Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya and Takao Kazunari too. Also, it wasn’t only me who left home. Shin and Sei did too. At the moment, we all live with Taiga in the Kagami’s apartment. Kaz and Tetsu stay when they can. Once we finish high school, the others will move in too.”  
“Has Akashi quit Rakuzan then?” Ryo asked.  
“No. He went back a few days ago. Did Satsuki tell you that Shin spent most of break in hospital? His appendix needed removing. So, he won’t be playing for a couple of months. And he will not make Interhigh. We can’t hold back just because of that.” He told them.  
“Is he alright?” Ryo asked from his arms.  
“Yes. He collapsed not long after that night. It was very scary for a while. Luckily Kagami-san taught Taiga how to diagnose a few things. We got him straight to hospital.” He told him.  
“If he’d been alone, a burst one can be lethal.” Wakamatsu told them, “and he would be out a lot longer. So why did three of the miracles all leave home at the same time?”  
Daiki wasn’t sure he could say those words. He hadn’t told Ryo why yet either. He decided to keep it simple. “Like me, their fathers were abusive. Mine beat me. Shin’s kicked him out for refusing to turn straight. Sei’s turned him away and disowned him for being gay and poly. We all knew we couldn’t take much more. Taiga and his Dad gave me a safe place to stay after the last beating. Whilst there, after talking to another who had survived I decided to finally leave. It became a new home over night. Shin was kicked out whilst in hospital. Sei’s Father is an evil man. He left home. Taiga and his Dad made him move in too. We all need a lot of support right now. Ryo is my support at school. His boyfriends like watching us kiss. We aren’t breaking any rules. My relationships are open.”  
Wakamatsu glared at him. He thought it through. “and does this mean you will turn up to all practises now?”  
Daiki thought it through. “I will try. Unless one of them is here. Then I’d rather practise with them. I can’t quite go as full out with you guys. But I won’t hold back in games. Tetsu threatened what would happen if I don’t do better. I’d like to keep living please. It might take me a while to get there. My depression still wants me to go to the roof and hide. Ryo is helping me stop trying to let it rule. Will you be patient with me Captain?”  
Wakamatsu thought for a moment than nodded, “Just let’s work together Aomine. Your scared of Kuroko?”  
Daiki snorted, “Terrified. Adore and love him so much. But he is an evil genius after all. How cruel that we have two of them.”  
“Omg Kuroko tops you.” Wakamatsu snorted.  
“Of course. Haven’t you noticed how dominant he and Sei are. They are lethal alone. Together it’s so bad. Hey Ryo did I tell you about Sei’s personalities?” he told him with a grin.  
Ryo nodded, “Is he staying his main one?”  
“Mostly. We decided that we should go out with both, as they are both part of Akashi. It was also noted they couldn’t both be Akashi Seijuro. Himself is Sei, the other is Seijuro.” He told him and then added, “So don’t freak if I swap names when talking to him. I can always tell who is who. It’s not so easy for others.”  
Ryo’s pretty eyes found the floor as he thought that through and then he blushed deeply. “Will he stop us?”  
“Of course not idiot. Neither will. It’s not like we sent him back alone. He has the trio of kings to support him, until he gets back on his meds and feels stable again. You remember how those three are over him?” he told him with sigh.  
He nodded, “I thought they must be going out with him too.”  
“No they would like to. They are good support for him right now. I’m sorry you’re doing this alone.” He felt in need.  
“I don’t mind.” Ryo told him firmly. “I couldn’t do it with others around. Kiss me. Then we should see if you can make class. I’ll sit next to you through it.”  
Daiki felt his body react to that. He was shaking again. Hard. “Why do I hate it so bad?”  
“It’s because like you’ve already said, it’s the one place where you are alone. In middle school, you had five men and one woman who were always there for you. Now you only have Satsuki. You can’t rely on her all the time. Taiga told me that if we can’t get you to slowly let your depression go you might need a short term anti-depressant to help you.” Ryo told him softly.  
“As if I’d let that happen. That would stop me playing. I’m not Sei who should be taking lots of those and anxiety ones for his DID. I am just depressed. I know given time I’ll get better. I have my home back now. I’m not alone even when I can’t do anything about it here.” He admitted.  
“You won’t move school?” Ryo asked worriedly.  
“No of course not. I am sort of loving having such a good team behind me. I love you too. I don’t want to lose either right now. I need you both.” He admitted softly.  
“So we need to help you adjust back to being a proper member again.” Wakamatsu spoke thoughtfully for once. “How about we start with you attending for an hour every day after school. For the next week or so, and gradually get more from there. Then Sakurai can be with you and hold your hand if you need him too.”  
Daiki could see his captain was trying to help him. “I can try. Thank you Captain.”  
Wakamatsu nodded them blushed. “Just can you keep your kissing to a minimum. It’s frustrating.”  
Daiki snorted, pulled Ryo closer, “Your jealous he’s not yours.”  
“I AM NOT.” Wakamatsu denied to fast. “You’re the one who flirts with anything.”  
“Of course I do. Life is too short to not have fun. He’s very gorgeous. Your allowed to want him too.” Daiki told him he leaned in and kissed Ryo softly again. “Your allowed to have feelings Wakamatsu. Just don’t run from them.”  
“We can’t all be you. I like who I am.” He told him surely.  
“Even though you’ll never know how sweet his lips taste for yourself?” Daiki pushed him.  
“We don’t all want to go after everything that falls in our laps.” Wakamatsu growled at him. “You said it yourself. He was off limits before because he only looked at you. Now he’s Hyuga and Kiyoshi’s boyfriend. Sorry I respect them too much to ever make a move on one of our team. If he’d stayed single, then maybe. But he isn’t anymore. Sorry Sakurai. That was rude talking about you with you here.”  
Ryo nodded then turned to Wakamatsu, “I would have liked to try it. Maybe in the future. Right now, I love my two men so much. Teppei is the one who gets off on watching Daiki and I kiss. Until I said yes to them I hadn’t realised I could love more than one person at a time. Watching and talking to Daiki for the last year has widened my view. I glad I can still kiss him. I hope one day we might go all the way. But kissing is enough right now. You weren’t being rude. You were being honest. Which is one of the reasons I respect you so much. Might we talk again if my relationship with them fails?”  
“Thanks Sakurai. Why don’t try and get Aomine to class. It’s getting late.” Wakamatsu smiled softly at Ryo.  
Ryo nodded, stood up held out his hand, “Daiki?”  
He stood, looked down at his shaking hands, shoved them in his trouser pockets to hide them. Ryo grabbed their bags and started towards the door.   
He stopped. Walked back to Wakamatsu. He shoved him unsuspectedly into the lockers behind him.   
“Let me go bastard.” Was growled angrily at him.  
He smirked and held him tightly. He leaned down, “I’m thanking you by letting you know how amazing he tastes for yourself.”  
He kissed him before it sunk into his head. He shoved into his mouth and gave him a deep kiss.   
Once over he stepped away and grinned evilly at Ryo, “I think we should leave before he explodes.”  
He grabbed Ryo’s hand and ignored all the gossip of the other students as they saw them together. “I have your back, as much as you have mine. Right?”  
“Right.” Ryo softly told him as they walked towards home room.   
Once in the class the teacher walked in behind them. She just smiled as he sat in his normal seat and Ryo sat next to him.  
“Are you dating?” one of the girls hissed from close by.  
Daiki ignored them. He gave her evil eyes. She stopped.  
“Aomine-kun. I am told you moved over break. Did you lose any of your books, or notes?” his homeroom teacher asked.  
“No miss. I managed to get everything before leaving. I even got my homework done.” He told her. He wasn’t as stupid as most people made him feel. He might not be Sei bright, or Shin but he knew even if he slacked off on the roof, he wasn’t failing any classes.  
“Can I have your new address for the records, until they get the system updated. I need to have your new next of kin in case of an accident during school or during basketball practise.” His teacher asked him.  
He grabbed his wallet from his school bag and walked to the front. He tried not to let their whispering get to him. He looked only at her once there. He gave her his new card. Let her amend her data.   
“And your new next of kin?” she asked handing his card back.   
He gave her both cards. “This is my lawyer who organised that side. This is my partners father, whose home I know live in. He works abroad. But he will be contactable at any time.”  
“Where is he? I don’t recognise the email address style.”  
“He works in Los Angeles, America.” He told her quietly.   
“And he is happy you are now living with his daughter whilst he’s away?” she asked just as quietly.  
“Actually I’m bi. It’s his son I live with. Yes Kagami-san is very happy we are together. I’m sure if you ask him he will tell you everything is fine.” He explained.  
“So is this boy here at school here with you? I did just saw you walk in hand in hand with Sakurai.” She asked softly.  
“Ryo’s new boyfriends are happy that I protect him from idiots at school. My boyfriends are more than happy for us to be together if we want. The person I live with is Kagami Taiga. He’s the ace of Seiren basketball team.” He leaned close and kept his voice down trying hard not to let go his anger.  
She went pale and glared at him, then whispered, “You have more than one?”  
He groaned internally. “Ryo has two boyfriends. I have eight. I live with Taiga and two of the others.”  
“So if something happens to you who should I call, Kagami Tobio or his son? Or one of the others?”  
“Let Kagami-san know what is going on of course. Taiga should be first contact. He’s probably the most sensible one in an emergency.”  
“What’s his number?”  
He dragged out his phone and told her. Then added, “Actually one of them would probably be really upset if we don’t call him in an emergency.”  
She held her pen ready, “Who is it? I’m wondering if I should have all their details. I’m not sure of school rules on this one. My brother is in a poly relationship so I am not going to shout about how it’s wrong. It’s not if you love each other. Just be careful. Tell me who is the one. I’ll find out if I need the rest later.”  
Daiki looked at her in new light. He smiled widely at her. “Thanks Miss. His name is Akashi Seijuro. He’s at Rakuzan.”  
He gave her his number and email.  
“He was captain of your old team. Are the others your other members?”  
“Yes Miss, he is and they are. Along with Taiga from Seiren, Takao Kaz from Shutoku and Himuro Tatsuya from Yosen.”  
He told her with a smile.  
“Have you been together long?” She seemed to be intrigued now.   
“In my heart forever. I’m lost when I don’t have them to keep me stable.” He admitted. “We’d been together through most of middle school. We separated to go to high school. Now I have them back again. I won’t let them go again.”   
“So why did you leave home?”  
He knew he should tell her the truth. “I got fed up of being beaten for my lovers. Taiga, and his dad gave me a safe place to hide to start with. When I finally said yes I will not go back it because a new home overnight. Taiga’s dad is a wonderful man. Who doesn’t care who he has as lovers or how many. He just loves them all like his own sons. It was wonderful to feel home again. Shin and Sei also live there to now. For similar reasons. He gave me home and a family. I love him for it.”  
“He must be some man.” She smiled, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you rave about an adult before.”  
“He is.” He looked back at Ryo who seemed to be hiding from some of the girls who were talking at him. “I have depression. Ryo is my lifeline here. His boyfriends are happy for us to hold hands and kiss. It helps me stay stable. He gets bullied a lot. So, I’ve become his protector too. His boyfriends are at Seiren to. Hyuga and Kiyoshi from the team. He is getting there with having more than one lover. He likes holding my hand too. I’m sorry I’m about to upset that female over there. She’s being too persistent to make him talk.”  
“Go sort them out. I’ll take advice on who’s info I need.” She dismissed him.  
He walked back glaring at the idiot female who was still bugging Ryo. He brought his hands down on her desk, “Oi. Leave him alone. He’s too good to talk to idiots like you.”  
He turned and sat next to Ryo and looked over at him, “You ok Ryo?”  
He nodded as he looked at the floor.  
“I told her exactly what was going on. I told her who your boyfriends are and our friendship. She supports us. Don’t be scared to talk to her. She’s a good teacher.” He told him softly as the teacher started asking everyone to come to order.  
Ryo nodded, “Thanks Daiki.”  
He smiled. He felt a lot stronger since he’d kissed Wakamatsu earlier. Maybe that was how he was going to do this. Kiss him again. He smirked as he imagined how beat up he would be if he tried to kiss him again.

 

Atsushi was annoyed. He’d promised that he’d do better in his exams this time but it was hard when he had coursework like this.  
He ignored the knock on his door at first. It only got harder and louder. He grumpily stood from his desk and opened the door. “What? Go away.”  
“No.” was whispered back at him.  
He looked out and downwards at the tiny person standing defying him.   
“Your boyfriend told me you had a job you wanted me to do for you. Something about helping you out. What is he going on about, he won’t leave me alone?” the person he recognised as Fukui Keisi asked him.  
“Damn them.” He muttered, he stood back, “come in.”  
The small light blonde haired man nodded and came in. He closed the door behind him.   
“I don’t get this stupid course work.” He told him, as he pointed at his laptop.   
Fukui looked over at what he was working on. “Yep took me a while to work that one out too. They mean this.”  
Fukui quickly typed on his laptop. Atsushi watched and it finally sunk in. “Ohh that?”  
“See took some working out. Is that what you needed help with?” the small man asked.  
“Umm no not that. Muro-chin is leaving in a few months to go to university in Tokyo. I need someone to look after me. At Teiko it was Aka-chin, now its Muro-chin, I don’t like being alone.” He told him  
“And what exactly does this involve?” he asked softly.  
“Keeping me feed with sweets. Taking me to practise. Maybe being there for me.” He asked him as he sat on his bed to talk to him.  
“You want to sleep with me like them?” he asked nervously  
“You’re really tiny. I think I’d break you. You’re not tough like Tetsu-chin and Sei-chin.” He admitted.  
“Who are they?”  
“My other boyfriends.” He grabbed his phone brought up a picture of them in hospital with Mido-chin.   
“Which ones?” he asked as he leaned over and then kneeled on the bed too.   
“Ohhh all of them.” He pointed to each one, “This is Shin-chin, he had his appendix out. This is Tetsu-chin he goes to Seiren. That’s Taiga-chin, he there too. This is Sei-chin, he’s at Rakuzan. Kaz-chin is at Shutoku with Shin. Dai-chin is at Too. Ryota-chin, Kaijo.”  
“Wow. That means you have eight boyfriends. Lucky you. I can’t even find one.” Fukui told him with a nod and a smile.   
Atsushi moved to stroke his hair, and told him, “You’re so pretty. You should smile more often, they’d like it.”  
“I am not pretty.” He growled at him.  
“You are very.” he smiled widely at him. “I think I will like using you as my new Muro-chin.”  
“I haven’t accepted the role yet.” He told him. He moved to wrap his arms around his legs and leaned back on the wall, “How long have you been together?”  
Atsushi sighed, he could get used to him being around.  
“Oh Sei-chin and I since we were twelve. The others after that, we slept together during middle school. We sort of separated on going to high school. Muro-chin and I have been together since he moved here from LA. I just got everyone else back, along with Kaz-chin and Taiga-chin. I am lucky. I love them all.” He told him the basics. He reached for a new bag of sweets, offered him one, he took it and ate it, “Have you had a boyfriend?”  
“Nope. My family aren’t the most accepting. I’ll wait until I leave home, go to university.” Fukui told him.  
“But your brother was always so happy when we were together.” He asked.  
“He is very supporting. It’s our parents who aren’t. We decided we would get through school, that at University they couldn’t stop either of us seeing any one we wanted.”  
“Is he gay?”   
“Yes. We both are. So, it will be rough.”  
“Hey if you need someone to crush them for you. You have me. Crushing is my speciality.” He told him, leaning over to shoulder bump him. “You’re my friend now. I will protect you. Fuku-chin.”  
“Oi don’t call me that.” He growled at him, “Thanks Murasakibara.”   
He shoulder bumped again him with a smile. “You can call me Atsushi.”

 

Tatsuya yawned as he wandered into Atsushi’s room, ready to sleep with his boyfriend. He shut and locked the door behind him. Walked over to the bed and started to strip ready to climb in and cuddle Atsushi.   
He stopped when he realised that he wasn’t alone in the bed. He looked down at his boyfriend who was curled up around Fukui on top of his covers. They looked sweet cuddled together.   
He grabbed a blanket and covered them up, he continued to strip and climbed in on the other side of Fukui and curled up around the small man and reached over to wrapped Atsushi’s hand in his.  
He woke up the next morning and looked down into Fukui’s eyes as he glared nervously up at him. “Morning Fukui.”  
“Umm…” he stuttered and looked away. “I wasn’t trying to steal your boyfriend.”  
Tatsuya nearly laughed. “I know. You were getting better acquainted and you feel asleep whilst talking.”  
“Fuku-chin. Stop worrying. He wouldn’t mind even if you were. We can be with others. Although Muro-chin hates being with anyone he doesn’t know. Just get to know him too, before he leaves me alone here with you.” Atsushi rubbed the others small arms slowly.  
Tatsuya leaned up to his boyfriend, “Kiss me.”  
Atsushi leaned over Fukui and kissed him stupid. He moaned as Atsushi moved to push him into the bed.   
He heard a whimper from next to them. “I should leave before you start that.”  
“That won’t be needed. I don’t mind others watching. And Tatsu-chin won’t go much further. He doesn’t like fucking. He’s fine with kissing though. He won’t mind either. Would you Tatsu-chin.” Atsushi broke the kiss and told him.  
“Of course not. You don’t have to leave. You need to be prepared if you’re going to be his friend long term, his boyfriends think nothing of fucking in front of you. Have you heard of poly?” he told him straight. Something told him he had to be totally upfront or Fukui would run away.  
“No never.” Fukui looked nervously away. His blush was sweet.  
“It means being able to love many. To be able to have relationships with more than one. Polyamorous or polysexual.” He explained, “All the generation of miracles are poly. And have been in love since they first met. They separated and went to separate high schools. They all found they needed to be back together. Last week they finally got back together. In the meantime, Shin had fallen for his new partner, Kaz. Tetsu was with Taiga and I was with Atsushi. They decided to just be together. Do you watch basketball?”  
“No never.” He admitted, “my brother talked a lot.”  
“Do you know that Seiren beat all of us in the winter cup?” he asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Well, Tetsu and Taiga go to Seiren. Taiga is another prodigy like the miracles. Their team was good and motivated. They first beat Daiki. Then us. Then Ryota. Shin and Kaz we beaten by Sei. In the final it was Sei against Taiga and Tetsuya. It was an amazing fight.” He gave him a brief rundown of what had happened.  
“I’ve heard the term miracles, but actually I have no idea who they are.” Fukui admitted.  
Atsushi got off him and grabbed his phone. He brought up a photo to show him, “This is the team they called the generation of miracles.”  
He sat up and pointed for him, "This is Akashi Seijuro. He’s the captain and point guard. He has a split personality. We are going out with both. The main one we call Sei. The other is Seijuro. This is their ace, Aomine Daiki. He’s a power forward. This is Atsushi, he’s a centre. Midorima Shintaro, shooting guard. Kise Ryota, small forward who can cover any other position. Now most people think there were only five members.”  
“There aren’t? My brother only talked about five.” Fukui commented.  
“Nope Tetsu-chin is one of us too.” Atsushi smirked widely and proudly told him, “He is a really, really strong player. Most people forget he is even there.”  
Tatsuya pointed at Tetsu, “This is their phantom sixth man, Kuroko Tetsuya. He plays small forward, or even point guard at times. He rarely makes shots. He is very different type of player to the others. He is what they coined their shadow. They were his light. Watching him and Daiki play on old video was amazing. He and Daiki are so amazing together. They all had a big falling out and Tetsuya eventually quit the team and basketball for a while. He started Seiren intent to bring his former team mates back from the arrogant arse holes they had become.”  
“We were really horrible. Evil Aka-chin had taken over and we all fell apart. I was the one who made him come out full time. No matter what I did I couldn’t bring him back. During his match, Tetsu-chin and Taiga-chin brought him back. We all sat forward knowing he was back and that the match was only just getting started. That’s why he is the strongest player out there.” Atsushi told him.  
“Wow, why doesn’t he make himself more known?” Fukui asked.  
“That is not Tetsu’s way. He is a shadow on and off court. He doesn’t do it to get the most points He plays to enhance his team. He is the best fighter any team could have. None of us can do it as much as he can.” Tatsuya explained for him as he smiled at the photo of Tetsu. He was amazing.  
“Well Kaz is becoming like that.” Atsushi told him.  
“Yes, Seiren named Shin and Kaz as Shutoku’s shadow and light, during winter cup. He is a small, funny, has eagle eyes, but Tetsu still manages to lose him. He can also co-ordinated with Shin enough to shoot a ball right into his hands from far away.” He explained.  
“I don’t really understand.” Fukui admitted.   
“Would you be happy watching some basketball matches with us. We will show you?” Tatsuya asked him.  
Fukui looked away and then nodded, “I’d love to understand what my brother loves about the sport.”  
“Yes he does love it a lot.” Atsushi told him. “Where do we start?”  
“Well we have a couple of hours before practise starts. Its Tuesday. We have lessons then practice after.” Tatsuya told them. “Pass me your laptop. I’ll get something loaded. We should get some breakfast and drinks beforehand.”  
“Can’t we just watch it.” Atsushi sulked at him.  
“No. Breakfast first. Then watch.” Tatsuya softly told him.  
Atsushi stood from the bed and went to open his door.  
“You need to wear something more than those.” He tried not to sigh.  
“MURO-CHIN.”   
Fukui nodded. “I get why he needs someone to look after him.”  
Tatsuya sighed. “yes I love him deeply but looking after him is a full-time job. Sei and Seijuro did it for the three years at Teiko. When I leave to go to uni, well I can’t leave him alone. Please will you seriously consider having him as your friend. Shin also mothers him big time. But he spent our whole visit in hospital. His appendix needed removing. It was scary for a night, when we weren’t sure what was wrong.”  
“Is he getting better?” he asked,  
“Yes he is out of hospital now. I should give you some back-ground information. Taiga and I have been brothers since we were eight and nine.” He told him. “Come on let get on some clothes and feed our glutton giant.”  
He got up, slipped on his clothes as Fukui got up and put on his jumper.   
They met a now dressed Atsushi at the door. “You’re so slow Muro-chin.”  
He smiled up at him, “I know. Sorry. We need to be slow with Fukui to start with. He doesn’t know or understand.”  
Atsushi nodded reached over and ruffled his hair. “Come on let’s go and eat and bring some snacks back. We could start by showing him the matches of winter cup and explaining them to him.”  
Tatsuya nodded as they started the walk towards the dining room.   
Fukui sort of walked nervously between them. He shook as he kept his eyes on the floor. Tatsuya already knew he was one of those who the others just looked down their noses at. Which wasn’t right.   
He could already see it was going to take a lot to get him to stop being afraid. He wondered if he should tell him about his panic attacks. That would probably help him see he wasn’t alone.   
He almost laughed when one of the known bullies looked at Fukui as if he shouldn’t be there. Atsushi looked at him with his annoyed face. The bully backed away. No one could handle an angry Atsushi. They all knew it.  
Atsushi walked closer to Fukui and put his arm around his shoulder. “He is my friend. If any of you dare go near him.”  
Fukui started to shake worse at that. He was proud when he just looked them down from next to Atsushi.  
Tatsuya smiled. At least they would both have each other through the rest of school. At least. Atsushi didn’t make friends easily. He only had his boyfriends. Their old team. Liu who was still part of the team. Okamura and Fukui, who were both in Tokyo at university now.  
This was a good move all-round.


	29. Chapter 29

Reo was waiting for him as he got to his dorm room after his trip to meet his new doctor and his new counsellor. He felt totally drained.  
All he wanted to do was climb in bed and sleep for a year. Saran had taken him to get his new medication before he and Rei had dropped him back here. Saran had told him don’t forget to let Kagami-sama and his boyfriends know. He was back. That they’d be waiting to know.  
He unlocked his door, he didn’t even try to make Reo go away.  
He was followed in. Reo closed and locked the door behind him. Came over, dropped to his knees and started to remove his shoes and socks.  
He told him softly, “I need to let them know.”  
Reo nodded as he stood and undid his trousers. “I will tell them you need to sleep for a while.”  
He gave him the bag on his back that held his new tablets and phone. Reo opened it took both out. “I’ll read up on them whilst you sleep. May I use your phone to call them?”  
He nodded, unlocked it and gave it to him. Reo quickly undressed him, leaving him in just his boxers. Then he pulled the covers down on his double bed. Normally you only had singles here. But he’d been allowed to put in a small double instead. Reo had the same in his room for Eikichi and Kotaro to sleep there too.  
He was shoved into the bathroom. He used it and then came out to find Reo was undressed too. Reo was sitting on his bed, reading the details that came with one of his tablets. He had five different ones now.  
“Get in here.”  
He did. He climbed past him and got inside his covers. He laid down and closed his eyes. He was so very tired right now. But bits kept reappearing in his mind. It was a while since he’d allowed himself to go to his counsellor in Tokyo. So, getting a new one here was a good start to moving forward.  
“So I’m texting everyone to tell them you are back, and need to sleep. I’m going to send a list of your new meds to Kagami-san and Taiga.” Reo told him, giving him exactly what he needed right now. Distraction. He continued, “I’m telling them you will be fine.”  
He nodded, then watched the wall. He couldn’t do this right now. Not alone. He whispered, “hold me.”  
Reo didn’t say anything, he just moved to join him under the covers and he was wrapped in his much larger body. He sighed as he held on hard.   
“Your allowed to cry Sei-chan.” He told him into his hair.  
He just held on, determined to be strong. He cuddled close to Reo. It felt so right being in his arms. He hoped that one day soon he might take him up on his offer to do more than just hold him. When he was stable, he would think it through. He loved being with them. But adding people now wasn’t a good thing. They didn’t hide from him. It made him feel safe watching them.  
He fell asleep in his warm embrace.  
He woke up surrounded by more of them. Eikichi was behind him as Reo and Kotaro were loving each other next to him.   
“He thought you might need to have something to take your mind off everything for a while.” Eikichi told him.  
“He was right.” He admitted.   
“They are beautiful together, aren’t they?” Eikichi told him softly as he moved against his arse.   
He was about to respond but his room door opened and in walked Usami Tora. His new starter stood in the doorway mouth open as he eyes went straight to the couple having sex next to them.  
“Tora, come here. Close and lock the door. We need to talk.” He told him. His new fifth player nodded and did as he was told.   
He sat up in bed and patted the space next to him. Tora slipped of his shoes at the door and came over to them.  
“So I’d already figured out Reo was gay.” Tora told him, “But not the rest of you.”  
“Does it change anything?” he asked him.  
“Of course not. Why aren’t they stopping?” Tora asked, as he sat between him and Eikichi and started watching too. “Are they partners?”  
“Yes. With me.” Eikichi told him. “Sei likes watching.”  
Sei watched his new friend take that in. His big black eyes just watched everything. He shifted as he did so.   
“Watching them is enough to give even the most hetero of us a boner.” He softly told him.  
“Are you straight?” Tora asked him.  
“No gay like them. I just can see everything with my eye.” He explained.  
Tora didn’t even stop at that, he smiled, “Are you going out with them?”  
“No, but if I wanted to my boyfriends wouldn’t mind. I have an open relationship. Do you know what that means?” he asked him.  
He nodded, continued to watch, his hard on getting more and more prominent.  
He decided to see how tolerant his new man was. “I have eight boyfriends. We are all poly.”  
Tora went pale for a minute then his eye moved from the sex to him. “Fuck how does that even work? Do I know them?”  
“With lots of give and take like every other thing relationship. Yes, you have seen them all from the bench at Winter Cup.” He explained, smiling at him.  
“Tell me their names then?” Tora asked him.  
He did, keeping the need to cry hidden, “Midorima. Aomine. Murasakibara. Kise. Kuroko. Kagami. Himuro. Takao.”  
Tora’s mouth dropped open and he starred. “That your team from Teiko. You’ve obviously been going out for years.”  
“Yes Atsushi and I since we were twelve. Daiki and Tetsuya from about the same. We were fourteen when Ryota joined us. Only Shintaro and I would never do more than watch them from the sides. I’d take Atsushi home and have sex with him there. We sort of ran away from each other. Split up, went to separate schools. Over break we got back together properly. I also moved into Taiga’s apartment with Shintaro and Daiki.” He gave him the basics.  
“Wow really? You’re already living together? Isn’t that fast? Why?” he asked.  
He wasn’t sure he could tell him.   
“Just tell him. Then Eikichi is going to fuck me as I ride Kou.” Reo told him. “Your allowed to beat off to us Tora. Sei you need to let go to.”  
“Taiga’s dad is the best. He supports his son being gay and poly. Even treating us like his sons. So, he gave us all a safe place to live. Daiki moved in first. His father was beating him. Then it was me. My Father is verbally abusive. Then Shintaro for refusing to turn straight. Kagami-san just told us to not worry, we were safe. And we are” he told him.  
“At least you aren’t there anymore.” Tora hissed, “May I hug you. You look like you need one.”  
He nodded. He was wrapped in Tora’s arms. It felt right too. He wrapped his arms around him and held on tight. “Thank you Tora. I needed this.”  
“Good cause I like it. Your cute, so I think I will take lots from you.” Tora teased him.  
He was about to shout he wasn’t cute. Instead he just put his head on his shoulder and bit his lip to keep the tears at bay. He wasn’t sure how long he’d held him. “I think you will find you’re the only cute one around here.”  
He heard Reo snort.  
“We’d better start watching them before we get dragged into fucking them too. I don’t think you are ready for that yet.” He teased him back.  
“Bring it on. Come on guys show me what I am missing from not moving to the dark side.” Tora growled.  
Sei grinned as he let go and turned to watch his dear friends make love. And began the process of making someone else dear to him too.

 

Tetsu walked next to Kiyoshi. They were ahead of the others. It was Saturday and they were walking to Too, for a practice match. Taiga and Nigou had run there already, to help talk Daiki through his nerves at being back at school with Ryo.  
They hit the road crossing before the park and stopped at the signal.  
Kiyoshi looked back at his boyfriend and laughed. “I’m trying to talk Junpei into trying one of Aomine’s blow jobs.”  
Tetsu smiled, “How’s that going?”  
Kiyoshi snorted, “As badly as you think.”  
He nodded, he knew it would take a long time to get Hyuga to admit he wanted that to. He could see since Daiki had openly been with Ryo around him, and given this man his first blow job. It was slow, but it was an improvement. “Daiki would love to go further with all three of you. I know you wouldn’t mind. Ryo seems of the same mind. Hyuga-senpai needs time. He will get there.”  
His eyes found two women, across the road walking, arm in arm and into the park they were going to traverse to. They were giggling hard. One blushed hard.   
It reminded him of Taiga’s blush. His idiot was very bad with embarrassment at times. It was one of the things he’d fallen in love with him for. He sighed, looked back at Kiyoshi, as they stood waiting for the lights to change. The rest of the team were a few metres behind them still.   
Not that any of them was anti him or his relationships. In fact, as time went on he was realising others might want him too. Furihata was getting bad at starring. He knew he was straight so he wasn’t going to say anything until he asked for help. He knew he would eventually.  
“How’s it going with Aida-senpai?” he asked whilst it was still them. He knew Kiyoshi and Hyuga both had feelings for her in the past.  
“To be honest I don’t think I was ever anything but gay. When we went out, it was like dating my sister.” Kiyoshi told him softly.  
“I get it. It’s how I feel about Momoi-san.” He nodded.  
“Have you told her yet?” he was asked.  
“Yes a few weeks ago. After everything happened, she knew it was never going to happen. I apologised for being 100% gay and not bi like Daiki and Ryota. It made her cry. It hurt. But it had to be done. Especial as Daiki and Ryota both can be with anyone too. Including her. I would never stop them being with her. I just couldn’t watch.” He explained.  
“Yes. I do understand. It’s hard when they cry. I think Junpei hasn’t told her he can’t feel that way for her too. I need to encourage him to clear the air before one of them snaps and it comes to shouting. He’s bi though so he might come up with a different option to be with her. I couldn’t.” Kiyoshi shivered in disgust.   
He got it totally, he nodded.  
He vaguely thought that the light was taking an age to change. He felt someone bump into him. He thought it might be one of their team. Instead he felt two large hands connect with his back and a foot kicked out and slammed into his right leg.   
He screamed as he was pushed off the curb into the traffic. His ankle gave out as he hit the road and he collapsed to the floor. He grabbed his ankle, it hurt badly.  
“KUROKO.” Kiyoshi yelled at him.  
He looked up and saw the large black van moving fast towards him. He knew they couldn’t see him. He couldn’t move.  
He shut his eyes and waited to be hit.  
He felt a rush as Kiyoshi moved faster than he should to stand in front of him. He opened his eyes as he heard the van start to slam on its brakes and it ended up half on the other size of the road.  
He looked up at Kiyoshi as he stood sweat pouring out of him, his hands out to get them to see and stop.   
“Kiyoshi.” He tried to speak but couldn’t. His heart was racing. He couldn’t quite take in that someone had done that deliberately.  
The van driver wound his window down and screamed at Kiyoshi for being an idiot.  
“You missed my friend falling in the road.” Kiyoshi told him loudly, and looked behind him. “You ok Tetsu?”  
He shook his head but he couldn’t move yet.  
The driver asked if he needed a trip to hospital. He shook his head. The man left them, driving around Kiyoshi.  
Kiyoshi crouched next to him. “What happened?”  
“I was pushed.” He whispered as he started to shake badly. He yelped as Kiyoshi picked him up from the floor and walked across the road. He held on tightly.  
“KUROKO.” Was yelled by most of the team as they ran to catch up from behind.   
He just hid his head in Kiyoshi’s shoulder, shook his head and tried not to cry. He managed to hiss, “My ankle.”  
“He’ll be ok.” Kiyoshi told them, “I don’t’ think he can play today. His ankle.”  
He felt hands touch his ankle. He shivered in pain.  
“Yes I think you sprained it when you fell. Hyuga can you take over carrying him for now. Kiyoshi shouldn’t be yet. We will take you home.” Aida-senpai told him surely.   
“Taiga’s.” he whispered.  
She nodded, “Yes its closer. Furi run to Too. Tell them we are postponing. Tell them what happened. Tell them we are taking him to Kagami’s and they should probably meet us there.”  
“Kuroko-sama.” A loud voice spoke over the top of his teams.  
He looked over at his duty security guards face as he raced over from where he had been walking slowly behind them. He beckoned him closer, he managed to whisper, “I was pushed.”  
The man went pale and pulled out his phone, “Do I need to take you to hospital?”  
“Who are you?” Hyuga moved to stand between them and to protect him.   
“Hyuga-senpai, please stand down. He’s one of my security team. Sei employs them. This is Raili. He normally just follows quietly behind.” He got out through the pain of his ankle.  
“Fine.” Hyuga stood down. “So do you need to go to hospital Kuroko?”  
“I think I’d like to get home and let Taiga look it over first. Raili don’t call the cars. By the time they get here we could have walked. Kiyoshi shouldn’t be carrying me. His knee is still healing.” He tried not shake harder.  
Hyuga took him. “I’ll take first shot. You call who you need to. Furihata run.”  
He sighed as he let himself go against Hyuga.   
Furi left his bag with Kawahara and then ran fast through the park towards the school. He stopped watching as Hyuga turned the other way and started to walk towards their apartment.   
“Kuroko do you have your key with you?” Aida-senpai asked.   
He looked at his bag and considered where he’d left it. “No its at school.”  
“It’s alright Kagami-sama senior left us a set of keys in case. I can borrow it once we get home.” Raili told them.  
“You live close by?” Koganei asked.  
“Yes we live in one of the other apartments. It makes it easier to watch them when they are usually all together there.” Raili told him. “I’m going to call Arai now. Then I’ll call Akashi-sama.”  
He nodded, lay his head on Hyuga’s shoulder and bit his lip to hold back the pain. He closed his eyes and tried to zone out the bumps that made it worse.   
He didn’t want to cry in front of his team. He felt Kiyoshi touch his shoulder. “We are a few feet ahead. If you want to cry you can.”  
He nodded, moaned in pain. He let some of his tears out. “I can’t remember the last time I was injured this badly.”  
“You won’t be playing for a couple of weeks.” Hyuga told him, “I’m sorry we weren’t there to stop it. Is there a threat to being Akashi’s boyfriend? His old team?”  
He nodded his head, “He was recently disowned for telling his Father he was gay. He’d been given details of a marriage he expected Sei to follow. He turned it down. Told him he was gay and poly. He was evicted immediately. His Father is a very nasty man. Sei and Seijuro have been protecting us since we were twelve. He knew this would come. Adjusting to being followed isn’t hard.”  
Raili jogged up to him. He held out his phone. He frowned at him.  
“Akashi-sama would like a word.” Raili told him.  
He took the phone and put it to his ear. He whispered, “Sei.”   
“Tetsuya. Are you alright?” he asked unease clear in his voice.  
“In pain. My ankle is sprained.” He told him. He hissed as they changed to a different surface.   
“Can you tell me what happened? I’ll come.” He told him.  
“Don’t you dare. It’s just a small injury.” Tetsu looked at Hyuga before he told Sei, “Someone bumped into me. I thought it might be one of our team. Only their hands were on my back and I was pushed out into the line of traffic. As they pushed they stomped on my right leg. Kiyoshi was amazing he jumped in front of the traffic and saved me.”  
Hyuga faltered in his steps, “You were pushed?”  
He nodded. Hyuga’s face got angry. He waited for Sei to think over what he had just told him.  
“Damn.” He told him. “I am coming. I think I need to rearrange your security detail too. I am sorry, being someone I love makes you a target. Love. Where are you going?”  
“We are going to the apartment. I wanted Taiga’s opinion on how bad it is. Shin and Kaz will be there soon too. I’m sure between them they can work out the best. I also know Taiga has some strong pain killers. He gave them to Daiki after his last beating.” He told him.  
“I’ll ask Arai to come up and judge, I know our boyfriends are really good at this. She is a trained medic. I’d like her opinion too.” Sei told him.  
“Fine tell her to meet us upstairs, and to bring the key. I left mine at school.” He told him. “I’m going to stop talking now. Please hold back on rushing here for at least an hour. Love please.”  
“Fine. I’ll give you an hour. Love you Tetsuya.”  
“Love you.” He told him as he handed the phone back to Raili.  
He slumped his head on his shoulder. He just needed something for the pain. They were close to their apartment. Kiyoshi pressed the button for the lift. He and Hyuga walked in when the door opened. He expected the others were running up, as normal.  
“Soon. We will get you meds soon.” Hyuga told him.   
He nodded into his shoulder.   
As they reached the correct level, they started to walk towards the last door.   
“There is a woman outside waiting with several other men.” Hyuga told him.  
He opened his eyes, “That’s Arai. She’s head of security. Sei told me she’s a trained medic, so he wanted her to check how I was too. The others are just part of the team who look after us. Just so you know this is one of the most well protected place around. They all live and work from here too.”   
“Fine.” Hyuga told him as he walked them through the crowd and to the door. Arai was holding it open for them, “Thanks.”  
“No problem, take him into the front room, and turn the lights on. I need to have a good view.” Arai let them go first.  
He was sat on the sofa, and the lights were put on and the curtain pulled.   
Arai walked in and dropped to her knees in front of him. She placed a large case on the floor, “I’m sorry Kuroko-sama this is going to hurt more.”  
He bit his lip harder and nodded, telling her to get to it.  
She quickly dragged his team joggers up out of the way, and hovered her hand over the foot he was holding off the ground.  
“Kiyoshi, could you hold his leg steady for me.” She asked. Kiyoshi sat on his behind on the floor, and took hold.  
She started to undo his trainer. He hissed as it got ten times more painful.  
Hyuga sat next to him. Held out his hand, “Hold on to me.”  
He took him up on it. He gripped his arm hard, as his shoe and sock were pulled off.   
“What the hell is going on?” Kaz asked as he came storming into the room. Shin walked in behind him slower.   
“He’s strained his ankle.” Arai told them as she started to move it around and gently feel it.   
He hissed in pain and he felt a hand reach over his shoulder. “Hold on.”  
He grabbed Shin’s hand hard in one hand and kept the other in Hyuga’s.   
He bit his lip as she felt all over. She let go and opened her box and pulled out some bandages and pills. “Can someone get him a glass of water to take these pain killers with. You still have no allergies, do you?”  
“No.” he managed to whisper.   
“I’m going to wrap it securely. It’s a bad sprain. You need to stay off it for at least a week, possibly longer. Hold onto your friends. This has to be tight or it won’t work.” She told him as she got a large bandage ready.  
He gripped harder and nodded.  
She wrapped it surely. He could feel the blood dripping down his lips as he bit as hard as he could. He wouldn’t scream. He wouldn’t.  
After she finished he was shaking even harder now.   
“Get out the way.” Daiki growled as he and Taiga raced into their front room.   
He tried to open his eyes but couldn’t.   
He felt a touch at his knee. “Here’s your tablets.”  
He nodded, took them. Opened his eyes slowly.  
Kaz moved to kneel, “I have your water. Can you do it.”  
He nodded, unhooked his hand from Hyuga and reached for the water. His hand was shaking too hard to hold it.   
“Kaz help him.” Shin ordered him.   
Kaz grabbed the tablets and moved as close as he could be, avoiding his ankle. He gave him one in his mouth and then held the water for him. He quickly took both down. He drank all the water to.  
He looked around and felt totally self-conscious. He was surrounded by his team, apart from their first years who were elsewhere. Then there were Momoi, Furihata, Ryo, Shin, Kaz, Taiga and Daiki all looking terrified.   
Raili stood at the doorway, he walked in, “Akashi-sama is still on the line and would like to know what you think Arai.”  
Arai stood, reached for his phone, “It’s a bad sprain. I’ve wrapped it and given him pain killers.”  
She listened to him. She went pale. “Yes that changes a lot of things. We will need to rethink his security too. Let me consider it. See if any of the street camera’s give us any evidence. Leave that with me. Yes, they are all here now. Yes, I’ll tell them. Bye for now.”  
She was quiet as she thought something out. She turned the phone off and handed it back. “Takao-sama, Akashi-sama is going to call you.”  
Kaz went and grabbed his phone from his school bag and then came back.  
“Kuroko-sama are you happy for me to tell your school team what happened or would you rather they didn’t?” She asked him.  
Taiga came out of the kitchen, and handed him a warm mug of tea. “Drink it.”  
He nodded, and wrapped his hand around the warmth. The pain was beginning to fade some.   
“I know you like to be private about this sort of thing. But after this, we can double your security detail easily.” Hyuga told him, “We can help. You are our beloved team member and more importantly our friend. Let us help you. Help you all.”  
“Thanks Hyuga.” He squeezed his hand. Shin moved around and knelt next to Kaz. Daiki and Taiga were watching, waiting for him to tell them why this had happened.  
The phone rang and Kaz hit the connect button, “Sei you’re on speaker. We’re waiting for Tetsu to tell us what happened.”  
“Tetsuya, I think you should involve your team. They all care and will help you, us.” Sei told him.  
“Yes Hyuga had just said the same.” He told him he held onto his mug tightly, “I was deliberately pushed into the stream of traffic.”  
Taiga hissed angrily. Daiki rushed forward and dropped to the floor and hugged him on the side away from his ankle. Shin went even paler. Kaz squeezed his other knee hard. He managed to put his tea down and held on.  
“That’s the first time they’ve made a move towards Tetsuya.” Shin told them. “Yes probably all our security teams need to be reordered now. We can’t have this.”  
“We need to let the others now that you’ve been hurt.” Taiga told them. “Sei could you get them on a joint call in an hour or so. We’ll fill our team on what’s going on, Ryo is here too. Give us time to fill them in. I know you’re going to say you should come home. Let’s see what needs to be done. I know you want to see him for yourself. To hug him and make sure he is safe with your own eyes. Let them know we need to talk urgently. Tell them Tetsu was hurt and we need to talk. Tell them he will be fine. We need to talk this over with Akai before we can come to the meeting fully ready for all their questions. And to stop them coming home before they need to.”  
Sei sighed, “Yes I’ll organise that. I’ll call back when I’ve told them. Arai I’ll leave finding clues in your hands. Tell me what our friends at Seiren say later. We love you all. Tetsuya, I hate that this has happened. I am sorry my security wasn’t enough.”  
“Don’t you do that. This the first time something has happened so don’t you dare. Maybe I should call Ryota myself. Then he won’t just drop everything and come home. Sei is Reo there?”  
“Yes he is close by” Sei told him  
“Then let him talk you out of coming home at least until there is a good reason.” He told him.  
“Your painkillers are kicking in aren’t they love?” Sei asked, his smile evident in his tone.  
“Yes so go call Atsushi and Tatsuya. I’ll call Ryota. Meet back here in an hour. Love.” He admitted.  
Sei told them a quick good bye. Kaz switched his phone off then handed it to Tetsu, “So you can call Ryota baby.”  
He smiled. Took it and turned to his team who were just standing there patiently waiting.   
Arai gave them a brief rundown of the problem. They all offered to help their teams watch them. Tetsu was relieved.  
He turned to Taiga. “You should call your Dad, and Sami. I think he is at work so leave a message with Arura. I am sure he will be here as soon as he can.”  
Kiyoshi moved from the floor. He patted his shoulder as he sat next to him and pulled him into a huge hug. “I’m looking forward to meeting him.”  
Tetsu held on tighter. If it hadn’t been for this man he would have been hit. He’d saved his life. He was shaking even more now. “Thank you Kiyoshi-senpai.”  
“Well you’re my beloved little brother. I love you. And what have I told you about my name Tetsu?” Kiyoshi grinned widely at him.  
“Teppei-kun.” He whispered. “Thank you for saving me. I love you too.”  
He let the tears out that wanted out and held on to his dear friend and let go.  
Taiga carried him to the bathroom, and they’d worked out he couldn’t stand very fast. Taiga left him alone and went to get him some clothes to change into. He stayed sat as Taiga helped him change after he’d washed his face clear of the tears. They quickly ruled out trousers or pyjama bottoms as they all hurt going up and off his ankle. In the end, he wore an old and comfy pair of basketball shorts.  
Once back on the sofa, his leg supported on a pile of pillows, and blankets around his chilled legs and body. He picked up the phone and called Ryota number. Taiga and Shin were making a quick meal for everyone. Their team wasn’t leaving, of course. They were all as worried. Arai was sending a car to pick up their bags from the locker room. Taiga moved to the kitchen to call his Dad.  
“Kaz hunny.” Ryota growled happily.  
“It’s Tetsu.” He softly told him.  
“Hello love, why you calling me from his phone?” he asked nervously.  
“I was attached.” He managed to just whisper.  
“WHAT?” he screeched at him, “what happened? I’m on my way.”  
“NO. Stay there. Please Ryota. We don’t need to have to worry about you now to.” He told him straight.   
“What happened?” He asked quietly  
“I was walking to Too for a practice match with our team. Kiyoshi and I were in front talking. Taiga was with Daiki. We were waiting at the crossing before the park. I felt someone bump me. I thought it was one of the team. They’re big hands pushed me out into the traffic, as my right leg was smashed by theirs. I was lucky I only sprained my ankle and Kiyoshi saved me from the traffic. We came back home and Arai is a medic so she treated me. I’m going to be reliant on them for a while. The pain pills work amazing.” He started shaking again badly as he told him everything.  
“Fuck me.” Ryota deflated on the line.  
Kaz sat around him and held him tightly. Shin sat at his other side and held on too. He held on and let his tears out. He managed to hiss, “Ryota it was horrible.”  
Kaz took the phone and put it on speaker between them.  
“Ryota don’t panic.” Shin told him softly. “we are going to meet you online in an hour. Will you be there? Is there someone with you?”  
Ryota sighed, “I’ll go find someone in moment. Fuck this is too much.”  
Tetsu listened to Ryota cry on the other end of the phone. He started to cry again with him. He’d had injuries before but nothing done by another person. Nothing deliberate. As he cried loud and hard all over Shin and Kaz he finally knew how his boyfriends felt.  
Shin stroked his hair murmuring words of comfort to both. Kaz just held on tight. Daiki came over and held on around them. His tears eventually stopped and he looked around. “Where’s Ryota?”  
“I talked him down. He’s gone to make a tea. Then he will meet us on line.” Taiga told him. “Are you feeling better?”  
He sighed and couldn’t answer right away.   
“We don’t expect you to be love.” Taiga crouched and spoke softly at him. “You’re allowed to be bad right now. It’s not a weakness.”  
He got it. He did. “It hurts so much.”   
Taiga reached and stroked his hair, “This sort of thing will get better quite quickly. We will ice it in a few that will help keep the swelling down.”

 

Ryota turned around as Hayakawa came into the kitchen as Ryota made himself a tea before he was needed on their call. He didn’t even try to hide his tear soaked face.  
“What happened?”  
“Tetsu was attached.”  
“Is he all right?” he immediately asked, touching his arm to let him know he was there.  
He told him what had happened.   
“Was it the people who want Akashi?” he asked him.   
“We don’t know yet. I was told until they do to stay put. We are having skype call to discuss the ins and outs in a few. I was just getting a tea first.” He hissed through his tears.  
“Your heart is telling you to go and see him for yourself?”  
“Of course. I hate being away.” He admitted to his captain.  
“And what if it’s a set up. Injure your beloved one. Bring everyone home and that allows them to find holes in your security and take you out as you rush to him. Them telling you to stay put is a good thing. Yes, it could have been bad if Kiyoshi hadn’t been there, but I think it was planned that way.” Hayakawa asked him.  
Ryota crumpled against the counter and knew he couldn’t move from here. It would put to many people in jeopardy. He hated being separate.   
His captain wrapped him in his arms and led him back to his room and he held him, “Want me to stay whilst you talk to them.”  
“Yes please.” He whispered.   
“Sit down.”   
He did as he was directed. Hayakawa sat next to him and held his hand. “Just think of it this way. Every day you manage to stay here is a day closer to being home permanently. You love playing against them in comps so let’s concentrate on making them all notice us.”  
He shoulder bumped him, “Thank you for having my back.”  
“It’s what friends do.” He smiled at him, “Just because our ways are very different, it doesn’t mean I don’t care.”

 

Sei shivered as he looked through his phone for Tatsuya’s number.   
“What happened?” Tora asked from across the kitchen space.   
“Tetsuya was attached. I should be going to him. But he told me to stay put and to let Reo talk me down. Do you know where he is? I need to call Tatsuya and Atsushi and tell them.” He managed to get out around his panic.  
“Come on.” Tora grabbed his arm and led him to Reo’s room. “Reo, Tetsu was attacked. Sei needs to not run home. Tetsu’s words, not Sei’s” Tora told him. “He also needs to call Tatsuya and Atsushi.”  
Reo walked over and he was soon in a huge hug. He held on. He let out his tears. He hissed into his shoulder, “I did this to Tetsuya.”  
Reo sat him down on his bed and held on. “Tell us what happened.”  
“Tetsuya was walking to Too with his team. Taiga had gone ahead to help Daiki. At the crossing before the park they stopped. Before the light changed someone pushed him out into the traffic and stomped on his right leg. He fell into the road, spraining his ankle. Kiyoshi jumped in and saved him from being hit.” He told them.  
“Sounds like Kiyoshi needs a very large thank you when you can see beyond the immediate panic.” Eikichi told him.  
He nodded. He would find some way to show his gratitude. He knew how close Tetsuya was to him.   
“We don’t know if it was an attack on you. Or an accident. So staying here where you are safe is preferable to running home where someone might get a shot at you. Tetsu has it right. You need to not run home and make sure he is safe. If he told you to stay put he knows what he is talking about. Tetsu knows what is right for now. Stay, we will help you through the next few hours. What is the plan?” Reo calmly told him and he rubbed his back slowly.  
He sighed as he let out his tears. “Tetsuya is calling Ryota. I am calling Tatsuya and Atsushi. We are going to have a group call in about forty-five hours.”  
“I’ll sit with you through it. Eikichi could you and the others make us some food. I think Sei needs to eat after wards.” Reo dictated. “You call Tatsuya. I think this is going to be hard to explain to Atsushi.”  
Sei grabbed his phone. “Yes your right. I need to give him time to calm Atsushi down before our call.”  
He found his number and let Reo organise him here. Over the last few months Reo had proven time and again how adapt he was at handling almost anything business or personal. He was considering offering a permanent job as his assistant after he finished high school. He’d knew the three were trying to get into universities close to each other. He would discuss their plans when he was stable and could give them all his best for his friends.

 

Tatsuya answered his phone, “Hello Sei.”  
“Something bad happened to Tetsuya. He will be fine. But can we all have group call in about half an hour.” Sei rushed out fast.  
“Tell me what happened.” He felt faint, and leaned on his desk, as he told him. “Oh not good. Atsushi will be angry.”  
“Can you try and calm him before the call. Where is he?” Sei asked still rushed.  
This was obviously hurting Sei badly right now. He would talk to him and help calm him before he woke Atsushi. He looked around at his boyfriend. He grinned at how cute he looked right now. He calmly told him, “He’s sleeping around Fukui again. We’ve been introducing him to some basketball. They fell asleep again and they look so sweet right now.”  
“Is it going to work using Fukui?” Sei asked him, “Send me a photo. I don’t know what he looks like.”  
He moved his phone and quickly took a few photos and sent the best couple to him. And saved the others for later. “Pictures on way. Yes, it will work. He’s an easy person to get along with. Atsushi has made sure that everyone knows he is his friend so he is protecting him. I love watching them sleep. Atsushi wraps himself around him, so he is protected even in sleep. I think Fukui is getting used to having people around now too. He was alone after his brother left.”  
“Oh wow. What a beautiful image. He has taken to him totally hasn’t he. He is so small compared with him. How small is he?” Sei asked with a smile in his voice now.  
“He’s very cute, isn’t he?” he asked him, “He’s only five foot and his slimmer than Tetsu. I can see Atsushi falling for him too. Fukui will probably not let him go beyond being a friend though. It’s not his way to help someone cheat. Even if we have told him he can.”  
“When we meet up at home again, next. Bring him to meet us all. He needs to see us together to get it I expect.” Sei sighed softly. His panicked, rushed tone gone now, “I’ll leave you to wake them. I’ll be on skype in a short while.”  
“We will be there to.” He assured him. He was glad he could help.   
He shut of the phone. Got his laptop ready and walked over to the bed and looked down at Atsushi. This wasn’t going to go well at all.  
He decided to wake Fukui first. Then they could do him together. He had to know his upset side too.   
He leaned over the bed and started to shake his shoulder, “Fukui-kun, wake up.”  
His pretty hazel eyes flashed open. “What’s up?”  
“Sei just called. We need to have a group call in a very short while.” He told him softly.  
“I’ll go and leave you too talk with your boyfriends.” Fukui smiled and sat up.  
“Actually I’d rather you stayed. One of them was attacked and I must break it to Atsushi and get him calm enough to talk. This is something as his helper you will need to handle too.” He let out as tears suddenly left his eyes. He’d been concentrating on talking Sei down. He hadn’t thought about himself. He bit his lip and tried to not let it out. Yet.  
“Who?” Fukui asked immediately.  
“Tetsu.” He hissed out around his fear for his friend and boyfriend.  
“Is it bad?” Fukui jumped over Atsushi and held on to him.  
“No but it has consequences to all of us. So please stay and help us both get through this.” He begged as he held him back. He let his tears run for a short while, “Thanks Fukui.”  
“I am not leaving either of you.” He told him, kissing his cheek. “Let’s get to this.”  
He nodded, let go and turned to Atsushi, he shook his shoulder. “Atsushi you need to wake up. We need to talk.”  
Atsushi’s big purple eyes fluttered between awake and asleep, “Muro-chin?”  
“Something happened to Tetsu.” He told him calmly.  
Atsushi sat up and grabbed him hard, “Tell me please.”  
“Sei called. We are meeting on line in about twenty minutes. He told me, Tetsu was pushed into traffic and sprained his ankle. Kiyoshi saved him from the traffic.”  
Atsushi stood up and started to pace. The room, wasn’t big enough for it.  
“NO. Not my Kuro-chin.” He hit the wall with his fist.  
Tatsuya jumped up to run and hold him thorough it.  
Fukui was faster. He wrapped himself around his waist and held on, “He will be fine. Calm down Atsushi or you won’t be able to speak to him yourself. He’s going to need to know you are ok. He loves you. So, don’t let go right now. If you need to later, you can take me to the gym and you can hit the ball for a while. They need to not worry that you are on your way there.”  
Atsushi let go. He collapsed to the bed. His tears hit hard and fast, “I hate being away from them.”  
“I know hunny.” Tatsuya told him as he wrapped himself around his left side. Fukui did the other side. They sat in silence as they waited for his laptop to let them know it was time.   
When it beeped he got up connected the call and moved to place it somewhere they could see and be seen.  
“I’ll leave you.” Fukui softly told him.   
“No stay.” Atsushi told him and held his hand hard.  
“Yes stay.” He hoped he was hiding how panicked he felt right now. He might need Fukui to talk them both down after this call. He’d told him he had attacks and why. He’d been held for a long time after.  
The picture on the screen flashed in and he saw a picture of Tetsu sat in the middle of the sofa. His foot was up on box, wrapped up and being iced. “Hi guys.”  
He saw Ryota’s image appear at the bottom. Then Sei’s. Both had obviously been crying.   
“They’re just seeing the others out. I wanted to just see you alone first to say yes it hurts. No I will be fine. And that I miss all of you so very much right now. You can’t even think about coming home right now. Got it? Sei, is Reo there?” Tetsu assured them calmly, his orders were clear though.  
“Yes. I’m here Tet-chan. We all send our love and get well soon. I have talked him out of coming home. We will help from here.” Reo waved at Tetsu through the screen and sent him a big kiss.   
Tetsu smiled, “Thank you Reo, Kotaro, Eikichi. Kisses back. Ryota who’s with you?”  
“I am.” Hayakawa moved into view on his screen. “I had a thought earlier so I’ll wait until everyone is here.”  
“Thank you Hayakawa-senpai for looking after our beloved for us. We are very grateful.” Tetsu nodded to them.  
“Tetsu-chin.” Atsushi moved closer to the screen. “I wish I’d been there to protect you.”  
“I know Atsushi. I wish the same. You would have stopped me hitting the floor.” Tetsu smiled sadly at him.  
“Tetsu.” Tatsuya spoke, his fears leaked out as he looked directly at Tetsu.  
“Hi Hunny. I get it now. I understand your fears so much better now.” He told him.  
“I never thought you didn’t.” he gasped out, “being attached is the worst way to understand. I wouldn’t wish my hell on you for anything.”  
“I know. I know.” Tetsu told him softly. Then he looked closer at the screen, “Now is that cute person with you our new friend Fukui-kun?”   
“I am not cute.” Fukui growled over the screen at them.   
He heard several laughs and snorts. Tetsu was joined by their other boyfriends. He grinned over at Fukui as Atsushi ruffled his hair.  
“Yes you are.” Atsushi told him.  
Fukui just batted his hands away and huffed. “Why are you all picking on me?”  
“We aren’t. You’re our new friend. We are welcoming you to our group.” Tetsu told him.   
“Yes and we thank you for agreeing to look after Atsushi for us.” Sei smirked evilly. “Hey lovers have you seen this delightful photo of our biggest lover asleep?”  
One of the pictures he’d sent him just now appeared on all their screens.   
“Ooh my god Atsushi you look so cute.” Daiki loudly laughed.  
“I am not.” Atsushi growled at him.   
“I think you do look really cute there.” Tetsu also commented, smiling widely.   
“Yes very cute.” Taiga agreed. “Nice photo Aniki.”  
Atsushi glared at him and hissed an annoyed, “Muro-chin.”  
He held up both his hands, “You’re the one who seems to have decided to protect him even in sleep. I love seeing you that relaxed without me. It makes me happy. That you have someone to hold you after I leave for university.”  
“Fine.” Atsushi told him.   
“Atsushi.” Sei told him, bringing the screen back to them.   
“Yes Sei-chan.”  
“I fully expect you to bring Fukui to our next gettogether.” Sei told him. “If you want to Fukui?”  
Fukui looked away blushed hard and nodded, “Yes.”  
“We look forward to it being soon.” Taiga told him with a soft smile, “I’m sure my big brother will help you feel less nervous. We aren’t really scary, are we?”   
“No. Welcome Fukuicchi.” Ryota told him with a massive smile.   
“Yes welcome Fukui.” Daiki smirked.  
“Welcome.” Kaz grinned widely at him.  
“Yes welcome Fukui.” Shin told him, his own blush looking elsewhere.  
“Welcome.” Tetsu smirked too.  
“Welcome.” Taiga grinned after.  
“Welcome Keisi.” Seijuro told them his eyes looking hard into the screen. Then he closed his eyes. Sei then followed, “Welcome Fukui.”  
Fukui blushed hard, and frowned at Sei and Seijuro. He whispered. “Thank you.”  
“So now we have stopped immanent panic. We still have to discuss what happened today.” Sei told them. “Taiga what did Arai find out and what did your team handle it?”  
Tatsuya felt a touch on his arm behind Atsushi’s back. He moved to hear what Fukui was whispering.   
“Was that both Akashi’s?” he asked him.  
He nodded, “Yes. Could you tell the difference?”  
He shook his head. “Not yet.”  
“Don’t worry. He won’t push you.” He assured him with a smile.  
“Pity. He’s beautiful.” His blush was huge as he looked away.  
“Yes he is.” He sighed.  
They moved back to listen to the conversation.  
“So what gossip were you whispering?” Taiga asked leaning closer to the screen.  
Fukui blushed badly again.   
“He was clarifying that he had been speaking to both Akashi’s. Then we agreed he was very beautiful.” He told them with a grin.  
Sei blushed too. “We will continue that another time. Taiga talk.”  
Atsushi snorted and laughed, “Aka-chin blushing is definitely beautiful.”  
“I agree.” Taiga told him. Sei did quick mad eyes and he held up both hands, “So back to it. Arai is still looking at the evidence, and thinking the best way to reorganise our security. She said she will call you tomorrow morning to discuss it then.”  
Sei nodded, “Yes she will need time to take it in the best options.”  
“Our team offered to act as our security too. Kiyoshi and Hyuga were adamant they should help too.” Taiga explained further.  
Tatsuya frowned as their boyfriends all stopped and turned to face the door.  
Sami ran through it out of breath. He waved at the laptop, “Sorry I’m late. Hi everyone.”  
Taiga moved to let him sit next to Tetsu, “Did Arura tell you what happened?”  
“Yes. You can tell me the rest after this call.” Sami smiled at them, “Tobio asked me to be here to have his feeling known too.”  
“I’m glad you’re here Sami.” Sei told him with a more relaxed view.  
Atsushi waved at Sami through the screen, “Sami.”  
Sami waved back, “Atsushi. I found some sweets you might like. When you come home I’ll get some for us to share.”  
“Really?” Atsushi grinned widely at him, “I’ll come home tomorrow.”  
“Atsushi.” Shin told him, “What did you promise us before you left?”  
“That I would do well in my exams this time and not drive my coach to shrieking point again.” He told him, “Does that mean we could take Sami on our date to?”  
“If you both want to.” Shin smiled at him.  
Fukui was staying very still and trying not to be noticed by the new person. Tatsuya wasn’t having that. “Hi Sami. This is Fukui Keisi. He will be taking my job as Atsushi’s helper when I go to uni. Fukui this is Acura Sami. He’s our Dad’s boyfriend. More importantly he’s our friend.”  
Tatsuya watched Sami’s eyes as they glazed with tears. They hadn’t done more than a couple of texts between them but Taiga had told him enough so he knew Tobio and Taiga both wanted him to accept him. This was his first step.   
“Tatsuya.” Sami wiped his eyes, “Thanks for giving me a chance. How about I save some of the sweets for you too?”  
“I’d like that Sami. A lot.” He assured him.  
“We need to get back to how we handle this.” Taiga spoke loudly, “Arai said that she doesn’t want to make any unnecessary changes yet. So, she is holding off for twenty-four hours.”

 

Sami smiled as the call ended, he waved at Sei, Ryota, Atsushi and Tatsuya and Fukui. He’d got a wave back from all of them. Even though the one from Tatsuya was hesitant.   
The fact he wasn’t crying was a note on how strong Tatsuya was. He’d been quite close to it a couple of times. Their friend Fukui seemed to have both off them in hand though. It had been interesting to watch.  
Then it clicked what he had been seeing, “Oh my they are falling for him aren’t they?”  
Tetsu nodded from next to him on the sofa. “We all have others we already love or are falling for.”  
Taiga turned off their laptop, “I think you should go to bed, you look exhausted Tetsu.”  
Sami stood up, “I’ll take him. Kaz open the doors. Taiga is it ok if I stay the night again. I wouldn’t be a good nurse if I didn’t monitor him for the next twenty-four hours.”  
Kaz jumped up and held open the door.  
He reached down, “Wrap your arms around my neck. Yes, like that.”  
He felt Tetsu let out a squeak of pain as he walked out and down to their room. Kaz had already pulled the covers back. He’d left them saying he’d go change their bed for him.   
He gently put Tetsu on the side of the bed and let go, “You are going to be jostled all over the place if you stay in here. It will be tedious for you. It will get better in a few days.”  
Tetsu nodded as he looked at the bed and then at him, “I’ll cope. I think I need to be surrounded by their love right now. I don’t think I will sleep much anyway.”  
“Why not?” Sami asked him as he knelt and looked over the bandage. Arai had done a good job on that.  
Tetsu’s shaking came back, he whispered, “I was pushed.”  
“It’s hell right now I know.” He told him, then he admitted something he had told Tobio on quite early on, “I was attacked when I was thirteen by some other school boys who didn’t like that I was gay. It just made me more determined to be me and me alone.”  
He gathered his little friend into his arms and held on as he cried all over him. “It’s not a weakness to let go like this. Don’t you ever think that.”  
“Yes Taiga keeps reminding me. I hate how I finally know how my boyfriends feel. I hate it. But it won’t stop me. Just help me get back on the court. Help me be strong for them. Sami.”  
He just held him, murmuring words of comfort. Eventually when he was cried out he helped him strip for bed and then he helped him sit back, arranging his pillows and putting a couple under his ankle. He moved to sit next to him and shoulder bumped him. “You don’t seem to care that your boyfriends love other too. I’ve been reading up on poly. Although I have other friends who live it, I didn’t feel I knew it. So, I researched. As a person who can only love one person at a time. I should find it off. Only I never have. Its more I respect anyone deeply who can do this. It takes a lot of love and respect for your partners. Tell me how it feels to watch them fall for others.”  
Tetsu sighed and then lay his head on his shoulder, “Will you sleep here again?”  
“I might.” He kissed the top of his head, “If they don’t mind.”  
“Yes its fun watching them fall. Especially when they don’t realise they are. We all have big open hearts that love watching those we love fall for others. Yes, Tatsuya and Atsushi are both falling for Fukui-kun hard. I think we all will when he finally gets here. He is a beautiful man with the biggest heart to take on both. He will become one of our regular lovers very soon I am positive. Ryota is madly in love with Kasamatsu his old captain. He loves him back but won’t even let them talk about it. He would want Ryota to break up from us and he would never do that so every time he sees him, it’s just gets harder and harder on my darling Ryota. I do understand his pain so well. When Daiki walked away, he broke me. So, I do get his pain very easily.”  
“I had wondered, during Winter Cup he seemed to hang of everything his captain said. It’s hard when you know there is no future in it.” He admitted, “So you support him, and help him stay strong for the day when Kasamatsu moves on to love someone else, or agrees to be his lover.”  
“Yes I do.” He nodded into his shoulder. “Sei is in love with Reo, Kotaro and Eikichi. They are amazing at taking care of him. They love him back. Sei hasn’t realised his feelings yet. He’s only just started his tablets again. So, I expect he is using them a lot right now to keep him stable. But just like Fukui-kun they will be our lovers soon. I think Reo is the perfect person to help him cope with everything. Work and home related. Reo is so smart its scary. I have deep respect for all three of them. Daiki fell for Sakurai Ryo, on his team, last year when he was alone. Ryo is his support. The day he moved out, Ryo got two boyfriends. My teammates Hyuga and Teppei. Teppei is just as open as we are. Hyuga needs time to understand that he doesn’t have to keep away from them. Ryo is Daiki’s support at school. Watching them kiss is stunning. I know at some point they will go beyond kissing. I will leave Daiki to have them all to himself. He needs someone special to love just him.”  
Sami nodded, “Yes he is fragile at times.”  
“Very.” Tetsu sighed, “Ryo is perfect for helping him.”  
“Does Taiga have someone?” he asked.  
“No. Not that he’s told me. I think suddenly have eight boyfriends when he only had one means he hasn’t looked elsewhere yet. I have someone watching me. I think when he finally says he wants it. I will say yes please. He makes me feel protective.”  
“Who is it?” he asked softly, wondering if he knew him.  
“Furihata Koki from my team. He’s straight, and was in a relationship after Winter Cup for a few months. But she found someone more exciting than him. I was very annoyed at her. She hurt him a lot. He’d been in love for two years. Now I think he is looking at me because he can’t face going through that again. I will support him and say yes if he asks.” He told him.   
He nodded, “What about Shin and Kaz?”  
Tetsu laughed into his shoulder. A rare event. “Yes they are with their old team from Shutoku. Only Shin is being his normal hid from everything. They come most Sundays, to spend time with him and Kaz.”  
Sami snorted, “Yes I bet he wishes he could run away.”  
“He will get there. But like everything else with Shintaro. He has to do it his own time.” Tetsu told him with soft smile. “It’s one of the reasons I fell so heavily for him.”  
“Omg can you imagine having all of those men in here all after one thing?” Sami let out.  
“It would be amazing. I wouldn’t know who to watch first. Or who to touch.” Tetsu yawned into his shoulder.  
“Time to sleep now.” He told him as he helped him lie down. Within minutes he was asleep against his chest. He didn’t want to move and disturb him but Tetsu had a tight grasp of his t-shirt.  
“I think that over rules us.” Taiga told him as he and Kaz walked in the bedroom door.  
He frowned at him.  
“He is the worst at holding in his sleep. He won’t let go till morning. Sorry Sami you might as well just sleep here again.” Taiga pointed at Tetsu.  
“I don’t mind.” He admitted. “I think I’ve been fooling myself over the last week that I was surviving alone just from his texts and emails and skype calls.”  
“I never get used to him being gone.” Taiga, “I just tend to through myself into my team and my lovers. It helps some. So, until you get there, use us.”  
He nodded, letting tears out. Taiga came over and pushed him on to the bed close to Tetsu, then he laid down behind him and held him. “We will hold him together. Right.”  
He shivered and nodded, “Thanks Taiga.”


	30. Chapter 30

Ryota grinned at Nakamura-senpai as he led the way up the stairs to the apartment. Home. He might not live with them yet but it was still home to him. In his heart.  
“I can’t wait to surprise them.” He told his friend. It was three weeks since he’d left and tomorrow was his first day back at modelling. His shoot was nearby so Hayakawa-senpai had told him to come early. Sending Nakamura as his protection.  
He’d allowed his security guard to let the team here know he was coming home. But he wanted to surprise his boyfriends. They had told him he could. So here he was. They had left him and his friend alone at the start of the stairs.  
“I know.” He patted his back.  
He led him off the stairs and turned left to walk along to the last door on that level. Nakamura moved to walk next to him. As they walked he saw a new security camera over the doorway. He watched it swivel to watch them.   
He smiled at it, then stopped at the door. He quickly made sure his hair was neat. “Do I look ok?”  
“You look perfect. Idiot boy stop prevaricating and knock already.” His friend growled at him.  
“Hai ssu.” He grinned and knocked on the door. He bounced on his feet as he waited.  
“Stop bouncing.” Was growled.  
“Can’t help it. I’ve missed them so much.” He admitted as the door opened. Taiga looked out and his eyes went big and wide and ecstatic as he saw him. “Missed you.”  
He jumped on Taiga. Taiga caught him easily and held on hard. He wanted to get kissed stupid but he knew he should wait until they were inside.  
“You’ve been away too long babe.” Taiga grinned, “Come on in let’s surprise the others. It’s good to see you again Nakamura. Come in.”  
Taiga led them in and they slipped their shoes off.   
“Give me your bags.” Taiga took both his and Nakamura’s and put them in the bedroom out of the way. Then he took Ryota’s hand and led him towards the main room. The heat of his fingers in his was amazing. His heart was aching. He’d missed them so much.  
“Go on surprise them.” Taiga pushed him towards the door.  
He nodded and slowly opened it and walked in. “I’m home.”  
Tetsu turned surprise on his face. Daiki smirked as he jumped up and ran to him. Kaz squealed as he got up and walked over clapping his hands in pleasure. Shin grinned widely at him.  
He couldn’t think as Daiki reached him and he was dragged into his arms and he held on tight.  
“Fuck Ryota. Missed you.” Daiki growled into his shoulder.  
Kaz hugged him from one side, Tetsu joined the other, Taiga from the back. Shin came over and leaned over the pile and kissed him stupidly. It was a short kiss as he too joined the hug.  
“I missed you all.” He admitted trying to stop the tears he knew wanted out at finally being in their arms again.  
“How long do we have you for Ryota?” Taiga asked into his shoulder, kissing him, biting him. Bringing up a hickey as he loved him.  
“Tomorrow. I go back to work.” He shuddered, “I have forty-eight hours around it. Fuck, take me. Please.”  
“Soon enough.” Tetsu promised as he leaned up and he was being kissed again. Then his neck was being bitten. He was in heaven. He remembered Tetsu’s injury and pulled back.   
“You’re not even limping now?” He looked down at Tetsu ankle. It was now out of bindings and the ugly bruise was gone. It looked just like the rest of his small pale body. He was so happy.   
“It still hurts if I push it too far. But having you home is going to make me push it father.” Tetsu smirked up at him, “We should let Sei, Atsushi and Tatsuya know you are here and see if they can escape this weekend to.”  
“Good plan. Want me to ask them?” Shin asked. “Hello Nakamura-senpai. Thank you for looking after our beloved idiot for us.”  
“Yes, welcome Nakamura-senpai. Will you be staying too?” Tetsu stopped kissing and let go and walked over to his friend and shook his hand.  
“If you don’t mind? Hayakawa tasked me to be his bodyguard whilst away.” Nakamura told them with a wide smile. “Also, I don’t no one here. Just shove me in a room. I’ll leave you alone with your boyfriend. I brought work with me.”  
“That won’t work.” Daiki told him as he let go slightly, “Shin make those calls. We’ll get them a drink. Nakamura what do you want?”  
Taiga let go and walked into the kitchen and put the water on. “I was going to make teriyaki chicken. I have some good Salmon steaks? How about I teriyaki them instead? That should be less filling for your shoot tomorrow?”  
Ryota’s mouth started to drool in need to try his cooking soon. “Yes, please baby.”  
“Go unpack your bags. We sorted some room for you in the dresser so get Daiki to show you. Nakamura, you can either have the guest room, which is small and not very big. Or you can have Shin’s room. The is a desk in there so it would be better. Kaz take our honoured guest and show him the room. Can you and Tetsu redo the bed for him?”  
“Of course.” Kaz grinned, as he grabbed Nakamura’s hand in his and started to drag him from the room. “Come on senpai. Tetsu.”  
He went and kissed Taiga. “Thank you.”  
He left Shin pacing on the floor trying to get hold of Sei. He went to their room and shivered as he walked in and smiled at Daiki. “You haven’t kissed me welcome yet Daicchi.”  
He was soon pushed against the wall and that was rectified by a very insistent boyfriend. “Love you.”  
“Love you too baby.” Daiki smirked as he pulled back. “I hate you being away.”  
“Me too. But its three weeks closer to finishing high school. Then we can all just move in. I can’t wait. So, I will be here as often as I can until then.” He promised him. He leaned in and kissed Daiki over and over.   
“Can you hold on a moment.” Shin broke into their snogging session.   
Ryota wanted to complain but the smile on Shin’s face made him wish he could push him into the wall to. “Come here Shin.”  
Shin walked over and leaned on the wall looking down at him, “Sei is on his way. Atsushi and Tatsuya are at a training camp. They can’t get away for a few weeks more.” Shin told them. “Sei had some practise planned so he’s bringing his team with him. He said to tell you he and his team are looking forward to playing us on the courts tomorrow after your shoot is finished.”  
“Can’t wait.” He told him. “Are you feeling better now Shin baby?”  
Shin’s eyes went a bit sad, but then he smiled. “All the pain is mostly gone. I still can’t shoot but I’ve started playing gentle games. I’ll be on the bench for the Interhigh. I don’t mind. I will be able to go against you in a couple of months. Actually, its allowed me to come up with better plans to use against you all.”  
Ryota smiled at him, “I can’t wait until you are back. You’re amazing, Shin. As a player, I love watching. I bet it’s hard to not have sex with them?”  
“It’s actually not too bad. I lost the urge for a few weeks. Now though. Yes, I want to desperately. I discussed it with my physio yesterday. He said no full contact sex. As in nothing can go in me or me in someone. I can masturbate gently, if I want to. I had told him I live with four men who couldn’t last a few minutes without sex of some kind.” Shin told him.  
“What did he say about them?” he asked, noticing Shin didn’t seem as embarrassed as he normally was when talking sex.  
“That I was lucky to have such a welcoming relationship, and I should learn to not get so embarrassed over something that is just a natural response of the body. It’s helped a lot.”  
“I like this new open you Shin. Your downright sexy. Can I take you to bed and gently masturbate you?” he asked hopeful.  
“You can take me to bed for a kissing session. I will sit out of the way and watch the sex. What about Nakamura? I know he’s been spending every night with you? Have you had sex with him?” Shin asked.   
“No. We just sleep well together. It odd. I love curling up after a long day and falling asleep on his shoulder. I know I can be a bit of a loose idiot Shin. I’m sorry for the past, but I am trying to be better. To be a man you would all be proud to go that’s my boyfriend to everyone.” He admitted to him softly.  
“We already do idiot.” Daiki hit him across the back of his head lightly. “The question is will you sleep tonight with just us to hold onto?”  
He wasn’t sure. In the last three weeks Nakamura, had become someone special to him. He didn’t sleep long and only on him.  
“Hey and this is our room.” Kaz spoke loudly as he dragged Nakamura in, still holding his hand.   
Ryota moved out of his lovers’ arms, walked to Kaz and grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard and deeply. He sighed in pleasure as the need to get fucked hard got stronger and stronger. “I need.”  
Taiga walked in, with Tetsu in tow and all his boyfriends were here. They could now have sex. He let go of Kaz and walked to stand in the middle of them. He took of his t-shirt. Then undid his cargo pants and slipped everything off. He walked to their big bed and yanked the cover back, climbed up and shook his arse as he crawled to the middle.   
“Who’s going to go first?” he licked his lips as he wiggled his arse over and over.   
He closed his eyes as he heard a rush to get undressed behind him. Taiga and Daiki soon surrounded him. Taiga slipped under him. Daiki pressed him down into him. He moaned at how much he’d missed this.   
“Daiki.” Tetsu spoke. Daiki let go with one hand. He grabbed something.   
“Thanks, Tetsu.” Daiki let go and caressed his arse as he bit his cheeks. “Have you been using your toys or do I need to do this slowly? We want to fuck you together.”  
Ryota shivered at the words. “Yes, used them. Not for a few days. Slowly. Hurry up Daicchi. I need.”  
Shin sat on the bed, laying down so they could kiss over their heads. He whimpered as he let him into his mouth, as he loved his tongue. He was in heaven trapped between three of his lovers.  
A phone went off. Shin’s he thought by the tone. Shin didn’t stop kissing him. In fact, it got harder. He whimpered as Shin twisted his fingers in his hair and held on.   
“Everyone, Sei texted to say that they’d couldn’t get on the overnight train, so they are flying out. They fly in about an hour so will be in Tokyo about one am. He’s asking if we will be happy for Reo, Kotaro and Eikichi to stay here or should he book them into a hotel? He’s also bringing their new fifth player. His name is Usami Tora.” Tetsu spoke loudly, “We should pause for a moment and think this through.”  
Shin broke the kiss but kept his hands where they were. Ryota gulped for breath with him.  
“I don’t mind them staying. Has he told him about us?” Shin asked.  
Tetsu started to text Sei back on Shin’s phone. Then as he waited. He took a couple of photos and sent those too.   
“Your evil Tetsucchi.” Ryota smirked at him.  
“You would be shocked if I wasn’t Ryota baby.” Tetsu almost smirked at him. “I told him you weren’t allowed to continue until I allow it. He will love it.”  
“We should all do evil eyes annoyed at Tetsu. You can send that. Hey Taiga?” Daiki growled annoyed.  
“I don’t mind waiting. I also don’t mind his team staying, but I think Reo, Eikichi and Kotaro will probably need the bed in Shin’s room. Sorry Nakamura, those three are going out so can’t separate them. Do you mind having the small room? The new one shall sleep on the floor.” Taiga told them.  
“I don’t care where I sleep.” Nakamura told them, “I forgot they were. Reo will hit me for it later.”  
“You know them?” Tetsu asked.  
“Yes. We went too elementary together.” Nakamura told them, looking elsewhere and not quite watching them have sex.  
“Tetsu text him back and tell him they can stay. We’ll see them later.” Taiga sighed as he started to lick Ryota’s nipples again. “We are starting now. Nakamura, are you going to join us or not?”  
Ryota looked over to where Kaz was still holding his friends hand. He wasn’t sure what he would say. They’d talked a lot about him, his past relationships had all been one on one, monogamous. He was good man. He was between boyfriends right now. And he still had a thing for Tetsu.   
He had an idea, “Tetsucchi come here.”  
Tetsu, climbed onto the bed, sexily weaving his way to put his head close to his head. “Love you Ryota baby.”  
“Love you.” He indicated for him to move his ear closer. Then he whispered, “You should kiss Shinya. Let him chose if he wants to stay after. I’m not sure he will.”  
Tetsu pulled away and his face showed he was thinking it through. The phone went off again. Tetsu read the reply and smiled, “He says Tora walked in on Reo and Kotaro having sex with him and Eikichi watching them. He just joined them and watched. Yes, he knows everything. He says he classes himself as straight and open minded.”  
“Tell him to hurry up and get here already. We want him to fuck us.” Daiki growled.   
Tetsu slid of the bed, texted him back before putting the phone out of the way on the counter. Then Tetsu walked over to Shinya and pulled his hand out of Kaz’s. He watched him blush deeply as his olive eyes were only on Tetsu’s light blue ones.   
Ryota stopped breathing as he watched them.   
Tetsu stepped into his space, went up on tiptoes and gently held his face as he touched his lips to his. Shinya’s hands quickly found his hips and dragged him closer as the kiss went beyond simple and they’re bodies got involved.   
Shinya was stunning as he kissed Tetsu. Ryota was licking his lips as his cock throbbed in need. “Hurry up Daicchi.”  
He wiggled his arse again. Daiki got with it and he found two fingers in him. Taiga was licking and biting his nipples harder now. Shin moaned and the kisses started again.  
Ryota closed his eyes and gave in to his three lovers. He was happy to be at their command. He wondered if when Sei got here later, if he would be tied to the bed again. He hoped so.   
Then he remembered his shoot tomorrow. He couldn’t go in with bruises on his wrists too. He would have to hold off until tomorrow. He ripped his mouth from Shin’s, “Keep the bites to my body until tomorrow night.”  
“Fine.” Daiki murmured as he slipped his fingers out of him, “Taiga, ready.”  
“Yes.” Taiga grabbed his hips.  
Ryota moaned loudly as Taiga sank deep inside him. He didn’t move he waited for Daiki to stretch him more. Daiki was quick about it.  
He had a feeling by the time they finished tonight they’d be exhausted enough to finally sleep.

Sei opened the door to home. He didn’t knock, it was too late outside for them to wake the neighbours. They’d landed about an hour ago. He’d arranged for one of his cars to be there waiting, and they had been driven here. They all slipped in silently.  
Sei closed the door behind them, locking it securely. He sighed. Relief at being here again swept through him. He turned the light on and started to slip of his trainers.  
The bathroom door opened and Daiki came out. “Your late.”  
“The plane was delayed.” He told him as he bypassed his team and hugged Daiki hard. “Missed you.”  
“Missed you too.” Daiki held on then looked over, “Good to see you again guys. Come in. Taiga is making you all a drink and snack.”  
Daiki led the way, Sei’s hand held tightly in his. He heard the rest of them follow them. He hoped they liked his new team member. He found him a laugh.   
His boyfriends were all waiting for him. He smiled at them all. He wanted nothing more than to kiss them all stupid right away. First, he had to do introductions.  
He let go of Daiki’s hand and walked to Shin first. He grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it up to see his scars. They looked a lot better. “You ok?”  
“Getting better every day. It’s slow but I can see the ending now.” Shin told him, “You can kiss me better in bed.”  
He smirked at him widely. He couldn’t wait. He let go and turned to Tetsuya. “You look better too.”  
He lifted his leg. He grabbed the ankle and felt it. To finally see it for himself.   
“Yes, it’s almost perfect now.” Tetsuya smiled warmly at him as he let him feel his ankle.  
He let go and turned to everyone, “Come here Tora.”  
Tora dropped his bag on the floor and walked to stand next to him. “Yes Sei?”  
He put his hand behind his back, he pointed so Tora knew who was who, “Everyone this is Usami Tora. Tora these are my boyfriends. Midorima Shintaro. Aomine Daiki. Kise Ryota. Kuroko Tetsuya. Takao Kazunari. Kagami Taiga. This is Taiga’s apartment. I live here full time with Shin and Daiki. The others are only here part time. The other guy is Nakamura Shinya. He’s on Kaijo’s team with Ryota. He’s his current bodyguard and good friend.”  
“Welcome Tora to our home.” Taiga came over and shook his hand. “You’re the person without a proper bed. Sorry.”  
“No problem Kagami. I’ll share Nakamura’s, we can talk.” Tora grinned at Taiga and winked at Nakamura.  
“Mine’s a single.” Nakamura told him grinning back.  
“I’ll just lay on top of you.” Tora told him.  
Reo laughed as he came over and hugged Nakamura hard, the hug was returned. “Shin-chan It’s been too long.”  
“It’ll be even longer if you don’t lose that ridiculous name for me.” Nakamura smiled widely back. “Reo you look as gorgeous as ever. Hello Kotaro, Eikichi.”  
“Hi Shinya.” Kotaro waved and bounced.  
“Nakamura.” Eikichi nodded at him.  
Sei smiled as he watched them. He yawned, exhaustion hitting hard. He accepted the mug of tea from Taiga and the kiss to his forehead.   
“You look tired.” Was whispered.  
He nodded. “A good night’s sleep in the arms of my lovers is all I need.”  
He let Ryota lead him to bed. It was after three and he left Taiga to sort out the others. He put his mug down and let him undress him quickly. He didn’t drink his tea, he was pushed into his amazingly comfortable bed and wrapped himself around Tetsuya and Ryota’s. He was asleep too fast to know if anyone else joined them in the bed.


	31. Chapter 31

Shinya sighed as he came out of the bathroom and walked in the bedroom he was using. He found Tora there in t-shirt and boxers. He was sitting on his bed going through his phone.   
Shinya blushed as he looked the beautiful man over. He was about his height. He had obsidian black eyes and hair almost as dark. He was built like an athlete. Perfect. His smile was perfect too.   
He put his phone away and patted the bed. “Sit Shinya.”  
He blushed but sat and looked at the floor.  
“Did you have sex with them earlier?” Tora asked with a smile. “I like hearing what guys get up to.”  
Shinya didn’t know if he was ready to just talk about this with a man he’d just met. “Why?”  
“Why do I want to know?” Tora asked.  
“Yes. We just met. You don’t even know if I am gay. You assumed I was sleeping with them too. Why?” he asked.  
“I came in and saw you there and thought I would do anything to get closer to you?” he told him honestly.  
Shinya looked up and stared at him. “Yes, I’m gay too. Ryota and I have been sleeping together for a few weeks now. As in sleeping in the same bed. Nothing else. I adore him. He’s been through a lot of bad things recently so I sort of became his bodyguard, sleeping partner and good friend. Earlier no I didn’t have sex with them. I kissed Kuroko though. Ryota had told him I have a crush on him. So, he kissed me earlier. It felt amazing. But I wasn’t ready to go further yet. I left them too it. Shin and I cooked whilst they fucked.” He told him the truth.  
Tora starred for a moment. Then grinned widely, “May I kiss you?”  
Shinya spluttered and told him, “I am not being your one night of gay sex try out for anything. Dumbass.”  
“I’ve been watching them fuck. I have only been with girls before. But watching Reo being loved by Kotaro and Eikichi made me wonder if I was missing something by not even trying it. Sei said I should try it if I wanted to. But he turned me down. Said they might have an open relationship but he wouldn’t go with anyone they didn’t know.” Tora explained to him.  
“I am still not interested.” He told him firmly.  
“But I’m gorgeous.” He smirked as he licked his lips at him.  
“That’s not enough. Dumbass.” He growled at him Something told he had to be blunt. “I have standards. I also never fuck on the first date.”  
“Oh? you’re a romantic.” He teased him.   
Then he was in his space. He reached out touched Shinya’s cheek and started a slow, soft caress. As he leaned in slowly. He knew he could stop him if he wanted to.  
Did he? He wasn’t sure right now. He just closed his eyes and waited for him to kiss him. He’d never kissed a straight man before. He had always kept his boyfriends away from his basketball friends.   
The touch was light and simple for a few seconds and then he pressed firmer, and his lips moved against him. He whimpered as he met him move for move. Opened his mouth when his lips were bitten on, and let his tongue inside. He chased it back. This was his first kiss with a man. He was going to remind him he wasn’t going to just roll over and let anyone top him unless they deserved it. So far, he wasn’t sure.  
He tasted of toothpaste and coffee. He pushed the kiss, reaching to touch him. He grabbed his arms and pulled him closer and broke the kiss with a harsh intake of breath.  
He slowly opened his eyes and watched his face, curiously, as he slowly opened his eyes too. “Well?”  
“I think that was indecisive. Let’s do it again to see.” Tora smirked at him.  
“Like hell. Dumbass.” Shinya growled. Pulled away. Set his glasses out the way and lay down with his back to him. He wasn’t sure what to think but sleep would probably help. Tora made to lie down behind him. “Go find someone else to sleep with.”  
“You don’t mean that.” Tora told him surely.  
He turned and glared fully at him.   
“Fine.” He got out of bed, grabbed his phone and trousers and walked out softly.

Tora walked down to the room he knew Reo was sleeping in. He knocked softly, walked into find them all asleep but for Reo. He knew his senpai well by now, he didn’t need a lot of sleep. He was sat at the edge, reading.   
“You got kicked out already?” Reo smirked at him.  
“Of course.” he admitted. “I kissed him.”  
“And your still alive?” Reo teased as he patted the bed next to him. “You can sleep here. Just don’t piss him off again. I like Shinya, he’s a good friend.”  
“You and he are like chalk and cheese how can you be friends?” he asked as he climbed into bed and lay down next Reo.  
“We were at elementary together. He is a good friend. Yes, we are very different in how we handle our life’s and relationships. I care for him. Don’t you dare hurt him.” Reo admitted.  
Tora closed his eyes as he tried to go to sleep he cuddled into Reo and asked, “Any advice on how to get through to him?”  
Reo put his book down, turned the light of and lay down and turned to him. “You like him?”  
Tora thought that through. “I think he is a beautiful man. I think if I can be with a man. He would be a good one for me. He doesn’t seem to suffer from the need to open his legs for anyone that most of the girls I’ve been with had. Maybe I am bi if I’m considering this. I think it would be a long while before he allowed more than a kiss. I think I would love trying to encourage him to be more open with me.”  
“He could keep kicking you out every time you asked. That would be such fun to watch.” Reo leaned over and ruffled his hair.   
“You’re a bitch.” He moaned at Reo.  
“Yes, but their bitch.” He told him. “go to sleep Tora. We have lots of games to play in the morning. Once Ryota gets home from work we will be having full on battle on court.”  
“What does Ryota do?” he asked. Sei hadn’t told him much about his boyfriends.  
“You’ve never heard of Kise Ryota?” Reo exclaimed in shock.  
Tora opened his eyes. “Apart from his basketball fame no. Should I?”  
“Ryota is a famous model.” Reo told him softly.  
“Ohh? He is beautiful enough to be one I suppose. Has he done it for long?” He wanted to know more.  
“Since he was a child. He was modelling before he leant to play basketball. Which he’s only been playing since he was fourteen. The miracles are all genius players of course.” Reo explained for him.  
“Wow. I shall have to ask if I can see some of his work tomorrow.” He told him.  
“Go to sleep new boy.” Reo told him with a soft stroke to his hair.  
He fell asleep.  
He woke up the next morning to someone coming in the room.   
“Reo can I pinch some foundation. I didn’t bring the one for this outfit.” Ryota loudly asked.  
“Fine Ryota. Help yourself. It’s over there on the desk.” Reo told him loudly.  
Taro sat up in bed and scratched his chest and looked over at Ryota as he raided Reo makeup kit. “Morning Ryota.”  
“Hi Taro. You got kicked out. I could have warned you and made sure you didn’t try.” Ryota grinned at him.  
Ryota sat quietly and finished his makeup. Then stood up. “Do I look well disguised?”  
Tora felt his mouth drop open as he starred at him in the knee length black skirt and pale blue jumper. His hair was hidden under a big brunette wig. He had sunglasses in his hand and a large hat on top.  
“Fuck me.” He hissed out in shock. He jumped out of bed. “Wow.”  
“Lush outfit hunny. Do you want my boys to pull body guard duty this morning?” Reo told him.  
“Thanks, Reo, but my agent is sending a car to here. I’ll be taking Sei with me. He wants to discuss my protection with them. I did warn them I would come in like this until I get my strength back. I have an amazing manager.” Ryota came over to the bed and leaned over and kissed Reo’s cheek before waving at Eikichi and Kotaro and then leant over and ruffling his hair.   
He growled at him as he left the room and went down to the main room where he could hear music and laughter.  
“How often does he do that?” he asked.  
“It’s a reasonably new thing. He has a lot of fans. Both basketball and modelling. They are very demanding. He was protected at Teiko by Sei. He moved to Kaijo and Kasamatsu did it too. He left for uni and Ryota had to look after himself. It didn’t work, he couldn’t cope. He ran away. They helped him get some time off and whilst he was at his lowest Taiga’s Dads’ boyfriend taught him how to dress like that. It was a good escape for him. It also guarantees him getting fucked. He’s doing a lot better all round.”  
Sei walked into the room, dressed in a smart grey suit, with a pale blue shirt and slightly darker tie. He stopped in the doorway. “I’m taking Ryota to work. I have a meeting with his management that won’t take long. Go with Taiga and Tetsuya to Seirin’s gym to practise with Aida-senpai. She’s their coach Tora. I’ll meet you there for practise shortly. Daiki, Shin and Kaz have their own team practise this morning to. We will meet at the local streetball court we normally use here, Tora. That will be about two. Ryota should meet us there.”  
“What about Nakamura?” he asked with a smirk.  
“He’s going with Ryota. They’ll both meet us later.” Sei smiled at him then teased, “Oh now that’s good. You found someone to try it with? Just be patient with him. He’s not a full-on slut like you are.”   
“Sei.” He growled at his captain. He couldn’t deny it thought. “I will try. So, this morning you want me to follow this Aida’s requests. Is she any good?”  
“I respect her greatly so listen. You might learn something.” Sei gave him a hug. “I’ll see you all there later.”  
“Don’t be gone long hunny.” Reo moaned at him from the bed as he sent him wave and a kiss.  
An hour later they walked into Seiren’s gym. Tora wasn’t sure why he felt nervous. He been on the bench watching their final in the winter cup. It had been the most amazing match to watch. He’d been on the edge of seat. Not knowing until the last second who would win.  
“Hi Coach. Akashi said he’d rang you to ask if they could join us this morning?” Taiga walked over to a small school aged girl.  
“Yes, he did. Welcome. I’m Aida Riko. Welcome to Seirin.” The girl turned around and smiled at them.  
Tora just starred for a moment. Reo led them over to dump their stuff next to Taiga’s. “She’s the coach? How old is she?”  
Taiga grinned as he swapped to his basketball shoes, “She’s eighteen. A third year here now.”  
“She’s a really good coach.” Tetsu told him with a grin.  
“She might look like she’s just a girl, but she learnt off her Dad how to work people right in training environments. He’s a sports trainer. But he is also Aida Kagetora the basketball player.” Eikichi told him seriously.  
He knew that name of course. So, he’d see how this went.  
“Before we get to stretches. Let’s introduce our self for our temporary members.” Aida suggested. “I’m Aida Riko, coach.”  
“Hyuga Junpei. Captain and shooting guard.” The man next to Aida told him.  
“Kiyoshi Teppei. Assistant coach. Was centre.” Kiyoshi grinned widely at him as they continued to go around in a circle.  
“Izuki Shun, point guard and pun master.” Was next. Kotaro giggled and he and Izuki shared raised thumbs to each other.   
“Koganei Shinji, small forward. He’s Mitobe Rinnosuke Centre.” A small cat faced male smirked at them.  
The other just bowed his head politely. Tora wondered if he ever spoke.  
“Kagami Taiga, power forward.” Taiga was next.  
“Kuroko Tetsuya, welcome.” Tetsu bowed to them.  
“Furihata Koki, point guard.” The man blushed as he looked at the floor.   
“Kawahara Koichi, small forward.”  
“Fukuda Hiroshi, centre”  
“Tsuchida Satoshi, power forward.” Was the last of Seirin’s team. “We do have a few first years too now. They are all on a trip for the weekend.”  
Reo was next in line so he bowed his head, “Mibuchi Reo, shooting guard. Thank you for allowing us to train here with you.”  
Kotaro bounced on his feet as he told them, “Hayama Kotaro. Small forward.”   
Eikichi bowed to them all as he followed, “Nebuya Eikichi, centre.”  
Then there was only him, he bowed too, “Usami Tora, power forward. I’m new to the starting line-up.”  
There was a loud bark from behind them and all Seirin grinned, apart from Taiga. Tora turned around to find a big husky behind them waiting to play to.  
Kiyoshi walked over to the husky, “this is Tetsuya Nigou. He was staying with me last night although he normally lives with Tetsu. He’s our team mascot.”  
“Damn dog.” Taiga moaned as he shivered and put Tetsu between him and the animal.  
Tora walked over and fussed the dog. “Why is he Tetsuya Nigou.”  
“Tetsu.” Kiyoshi called. Tetsu came over, “Look at their eyes.”  
He got it immediately, “That’s so damn creepy. Poor Tetsu.”  
Tetsu nodded at him with thanks.  
“Its’s time to warm up. Get to it idiots.” Aida shouted.   
Tora walked to stand next to Tetsu and started to warm up  
An hour and a half of hard slog later and Sei joined them. He walked to Aida, bowed and spoke to her and before they knew it they were playing a practise game.  
Tora was excited. This was only his third practise match and he was still not used to being a starting member.   
Sei came over and gave them a brief speech before the game started. “So, let’s warm up for our match against Ryota, Daiki, Kaz, Taiga and Tetsuya later, by wiping those smiles of their faces.”  
The match was over far too fast. It was a hard slog and Tora loved every second. They won by two points 123-121.  
He gulped down his water and watched as Tetsu came over. He gave Sei a quick congratulations kiss, then he turned to him and held out his hand, “Now I know why it’s you playing with them. Good Match Tora.”  
Tora felt embarrassed at being praised by one of the generation of miracles.  
“Just accept his wishes, Tora. He now knows he will have a job to beat us in the next championship. Don’t you love?” Sei explained.  
“Of course, Tora. I don’t say things I don’t mean.” Tetsu smiled at him.   
“Thanks, Tetsu.” He felt overwhelmed. He shook his hand and looked away.  
A short while later they all went back to Taiga’s for food. Shin and Kaz were cooking when they got there. They quickly ate, tidied up and slowly walked to the street ball to play until Ryota and Nakamura arrived. 

Shinya sighed as they got back to the apartment. They were alone. There were plates of food ready. They ate then changed into their basketball gear ready to meet the others   
Ryota walked to the door to leave. He stopped him. “You’re still wearing your wig and hat. Idiot boy.”  
Ryota laughed as he walked back to his room, took them off and stood in front of him. “Thanks.”  
He was hugged hard. He returned it. “Do you think we should take some water with us?”  
“Don’t worry Taiga always makes sure all our bottles are well filled to start with and he keeps plenty of spares for visitors.”  
As he let go, he kissed his cheek. He growled at him.  
“That’s better, Nakamura-senpai lets go play some ball.”  
He just followed his idiot team mate outside. Downstairs and just listened to him talk as they walked for about ten minutes. Then he heard people playing and shouting.   
His guards had met them at the bottom of the stairs and walked in front of them. They just slipped away to join a group of other men, he thought must be the rest of their guards of to one side.  
The noise from the court was loud and he suddenly itched to play. His normal reaction before a game. He grinned as they sped up to join the others faster.   
“We are here.” Ryota shouted as they got on their court. “We’ll warm up and be ready to play in few.”  
Shin walked over and grinned at them as he sat down looking tired, “How’d it go?”  
“It was easier to get back to. No problem at all. You don’t look so good.” Ryota told him as they stretched.  
“I’ve taken some pain killers. I’m waiting for them to work. I shall probably watch from here now.” Shin explained.  
“You want to go home?” Ryota walked over and squeezed his shoulder.   
“No. I’d rather stay and watch you all.” He told them, “Nakamura I think Sei is going to put you on team with Tora, Taiga and Reo against Ryota, Tetsuya and Sei. Good luck. But warning Sei normally wins his street ball battles. So, fight hard. We would love to see him loose to someone else.”  
Shinya blushed as he looked over at Tora and remembered last night.   
“Did something happen between you two Nakamura?” Ryota asked with a big smirk.   
He shook his head, not wanting to admit he now had a growing soft spot for the dumbass. He knew Ryota would just continue asking until he gave it up. He didn’t have the strength to fight so he just admitted instead, “He kissed me last night.”  
“Oh my, how amazingly brilliant Shinya,” Ryota just beamed at him.  
“Sei said he was straight.” Shin frowned from next to them.   
“Exactly. I think the correct term for him is bi-curious.” He admitted.   
“And how did it feel to you?” Shin asked him.  
“I kicked him out of the room when he wanted more kisses. I needed to think. I couldn’t do it with him there. I worked out I might have feelings building for him as well as my feelings for Kuroko.” He admitted slowly, “Thank you for letting Kuroko kiss me yesterday. It made me feel happy.”  
“It’s his choice who he kisses.” Shin told him, looking at the floor and not them. “I think you should give Tora the time to show you what he is made of. I think he will surprise you. He’s slipped into playing with them so easily. No one had to slow for him. I know how good you are. I look forward to watching you both together. On the court. I think off court you should give him time and space too.”  
Shinya sighed well he would try for the next couple of days and see how it went. He was nervous but walked over to Tora, and smiled at him. “Let’s do this dumbass.”  
Tora smiled so happily, “Of course lover.”  
“Dumbass.” He hissed as he blushed. He sighed, “Let’s do this.”

Ryota grinned widely as he got ready to play ball. He was excited to play with Sei and Tetsu again.  
“Oh, seems I have arrived just in time.” A loud happy voice told them.  
Ryota turned around, fast, and ecstatic. “SAMI.”  
He ran to him and hugged him hard.  
“Hello Ryota.” Was whispered into his hair. “Hello everyone. I haven’t seen you in a while. Taiga told me earlier you were playing today so I thought I’d come and cheer on my favourite basketball teams.”  
Sami told them. Ryota let go and smiled widely at him. He stood back and let everyone else come over and say hello to him.  
When everyone came over to meet him. Taiga gave him a quick hug, and stood behind him, “Every one. This is Acura Sami. He’s my Dad’s boyfriend. His sister went to Teiko with these guys, so they all know each other from then. Sami is a big basketball fan. Whilst my Dad is back in LA slaving away, Sami keeps us laughing.”  
Sei walked over and shook Sami’s hand, “Hey can I introduce you to my team from Rakuzan?”  
“Of course, Sei.”   
“Ok this Mibuchi Reo, Nebula Eikichi, Hayama Kotaro and Usami Tora. This our dear friend Sami.” Sei told them.  
They all shook hands. Ryota walked to Nakamura and tugged him by his arm over to meet him.  
“Sami, this is my dearest friend Nakamura Shinya.” He told him.  
Sami took Nakamura’s hand in his, “Thank you for helping get Ryota’s smile back.”  
Nakamura blushed, “He’s an idiot. I like him smiling too. Hey if your Sami, you’re the one who showed him his new disguise. I can say it’s been a renowned success so far. Thanks for sharing it with him. He’s getting there. Every day is a step closer. He will be there soon. Hey your sister is Sai, isn’t it?”  
“Yes. You know her too?” Sami let go of his hand and asked.   
“She’s as bad as him for this hugging lark. She’s always laughing. She is very popular. Only she turns everyone down.” Nakamura admitted, “I like her a lot.”  
“Yes, well she’s been in love, for years. No one will ever come close to them.” Sami told them.   
Ryota had already known that. But Sai would never tell who it was. He asked him instead, “Sami. She won’t tell me who. I’ve been racking my brain for a while now and can’t figure it out.”  
“No. I’m not play twenty questions now. Don’t you have a game to win for me first?” Sami moved off the court and went to crouch next to Shin.   
Sei called every one back to starting position and the game started fast and furiously.  
That afternoon and into evening they played match after match until only the six of them were left. Ryota was currently playing against Daiki.  
By the time, they finished Ryota was exhausted and happy having played lots of matches. His body ached with pleasure and his stomach needed food.   
He collapsed on the floor and looked up at Sami, “Are you joining us for food at home?”  
“No I will go now. I’ll leave you with your boyfriends. You have missed them a lot.” Sami leaned over and ruffled his hair. “Just don’t push Shin to much yet.”  
He stood up and put his arm around Shin. “I shall be as delicate as possible.”  
“Idiot.” Shin growled at him as he moved out the way. “I think we would all love you to stay for a meal with us. Wouldn’t we Taiga?”  
“True. Please stay Sami. You can tell Dad that we are all on the mend slowly.” Taiga told him as he gathered the last of their stuff. “I think we will be playing more ball tomorrow morning before they all have to leave. You could join us then again to?”  
Sami started walking to the apartment. “Fine. I’ll stay for a while. I can’t be late home I’m on shift at five tomorrow morning.”  
“That’s too early.” Ryota moaned.   
“We are always up about then to get to the gym by six.” Nakamura reminded him.  
“I know. I still hate it.” He admitted.  
“But you are the only morning one of us. Your always awake earlier than all of us and always smiling.” Tetsu told him as he walked next to him.  
“I know but I wish I could sleep long and deeper like Daikicchi. Sometimes I feel so tired.” He admitted.   
“That’s part of your depression Ryota.” Sami told him. “You need to keep looking after yourself for a while longer. You need to sleep more for a while. It will help you a lot. Isn’t that right Taiga?”  
“Yes, sleep is the best option still.” Taiga leaned over and ruffled his hair. “Nakamura? Can you try and help him sleep more for the next few months? Sorry to ask more.”  
“Yes, he does tend to sleep little. I can work with him.” Nakamura nodded and smiled widely at him, “It’s not a problem when you both get good sleep. I must come up with some new things to help him sleep longer.”  
He nodded his head. He just wished he could sleep more. It was still something his body didn’t want him to do. “I’ll try.”  
“That’s all we ask.” Taiga grinned at him as he ruffled his hair. “If you can’t sleep call me I’ll talk to you until you do.”  
“Or I will.” Shin immediately offered.  
“Or me.” Tetsu was next.  
“and me.” Daiki added.  
Kaz shoulder bumper him, “and me.”  
Sei didn’t say anything. He just nodded and walked on.  
“I do love you all.” He let a tear out.  
“As if we had any doubt of that.” Daiki snorted.  
Ryota was hugged lots as they walked back silently now.

Sei listened to everyone else talk. He didn’t respond. He was still too close to letting go right now.   
Once in the house Shin and Taiga started cooking as everyone took turns in the shower. Sami sat in the front room talking.  
He waited until it was only them left. He locked the door as he entered the bathroom. Taiga turned to him, already stripped. He helped him out of his clothes and then he touched his chin. He refused to look at him.  
“Your tablets haven’t kicked in yet.” Taiga noted. He shook his head. “It’s so hard I know baby. You didn’t tell me what the doctor said. You just told me the meds. Are Reo and the others helping you remember to take them?”  
“Yes, all three of them are helping me a lot. It helps keep me from climbing into bed and not getting out ever.” He admitted softly. “The doctor was pissed that my previous had been so bad. He wants to see me every three months to start with, so he can make sure I am monitored properly this time. I hate taking so many tablets. I feel like I will rattle soon. Reo is amazingly good at helping me stay sane and safe. I owe him a lot.”  
“We should come up with a plan to thank all three of them. Tablets take a while I know. If you can’t handle it, you can come home until they start to kick in?” Taiga suggested as he wrapped him in his firm, calm warm body.   
Sei held on tightly. It was exactly what he needed right now. Unconditional love and warmth.  
“Cry. You need to baby.” Taiga told him.   
He let go and held onto Taiga hard. They slipped to the floor and he just sat and let the tears he’d been holding back for ages out.  
‘That’s it. You need this’ Seijuro calmly told him, ‘let it out.’  
He shivered in Taiga’s arms, “I hate this.”  
“I know baby. But it helps. You know that. You can call me. Skype me anytime. If you don’t want to cry in front of them. I am always here ok? For both of you Sei. Seijuro make him call me before he gets this bad again? Promise?”  
Seijuro switched with him, “He has a good point Sei. Until the tablets kick in we need him.”  
Then he swapped back, “Fine. Stop ganging up on me. I promise.”  
“Thanks, Seijuro. Love you.” Taiga whispered into his hair. “I’ll hold you to that Sei. We love you. We can gang up on you.”  
Sei rolled his eyes. “But you’re not there twenty-four hours a day, arguing with me.”  
“True.” Taiga kissed his cheek and made him look at him, “I know I can never really understand how much he is there all the time with you. I have been thinking about it a lot since you went. It must be hell to never be alone. I’m sorry we can’t fix that for you. But I think if it was able you won’t let go of him ever. He is as much a part of you as you are him. Two halves of the same whole.”  
Sei raised his eyes as he took in what Taiga had just said. “You’re right. I wouldn’t do anything to lose him. He is me too. I love him too.”  
“Good.” Taiga leaned over and kissed his lips, “feeling better?”  
He looked inside, closed his eyes, “Yes. Thanks Taiga. Thanks, Seijuro.”

Shinya glared at Tora as he followed him into his room at bedtime. He didn’t tell him to get out. Not yet. He wanted to work out if he was ok with being with him.  
He sat on the bed and waited as Tora sat next to him. “I think I’d like to do this.”  
Tora’s grin was immediate and huge, “Good. I like spending time with you. But I won’t make you go beyond your own speed on things.”  
He blushed and smiled at him. “Tora?”  
“Yes.”  
He licked his lips as he considered his stunning obsidian eyes, “Shut up and kiss me.”  
Tora smirked as his hand slowly cupped his cheek, rubbed his thumb over it as his lips hit his.  
Shinya whimpered at how right it now felt. Yes, he could do this with Tora. He slipped his hand into his hair and pulled him closer, taking the kiss deeper.   
The kiss broke on a breath of air and he opened his eyes and looked down at Tora as he slowly smiled so happily.  
“Let’s sleep.” Tora told him.  
He lay down, still tingling everywhere. Tora lay behind him in the narrow bed. Wrapped his body around him tightly.  
“Sleep well, Shinya.” Tora whispered into his neck.  
“You too Tora.” He told him as he cuddled back into him and closed his eyes.  
The next day as Shinya sat next to Ryota on the train home, he couldn’t stop the smiles from coming. Tora had been amazingly good towards him this morning. He liked him too much already.   
“So, are you going out with him Shinya?” Ryota asked with a smirk.  
He blushed, shoulder bumped his friend and kept his eyes on the view.  
“He was definitely only into you. Was he good to you last night?” Ryota kept asking.  
He smiled, he needed Ryota’s simple way right now. He nodded, “Last night, he proved he would wait. I kissed him again. A few times. Then he told me to sleep. He slept around me. It all felt so... so…”  
Ryota squealed and bounced on the seat next to him. “Omg I can’t wait to tell everyone you have such a handsome boyfriend.”  
He grabbed him and held him still. Then Ryota’s face dropped. “Will he stop us sleeping together?”  
“I explained to him why. He said I could continue to be your friend.” He admitted. He was hugged hard. He hugged him hard back, “Thanks Ryota for dragging me to your home.”  
“Having a long-distance relationship is a bit hard. But the sex is always out there.” Ryota told him as he sat next to him, “So did you enjoy watch me model Shinya?”  
“I don’t get how you can be still and patient for the photographers but you can’t stop moving at all the rest of the time. You are a very skilled model Ryota. It was fascinating to watch what you have to go through ever time.” He told him truthfully.  
“I love it. I will continue until they tell me I am no longer a viable model. Since I started playing basketball I found something else I love too. So, I will keep playing as long and high as I can. Taiga told me I should think about what I want to do at university. I always wanted to be a pilot. I shall keep fighting with my basketball until I have to stop.” Ryota told him. “What about you?”  
“I hope I can continue to play in university too. I do still love it. I want to be a teacher.” He told him, “I will coach basketball too.”  
“Wow. You would make an amazing teacher, Shinya.” Ryota told him with a big smile.  
He grinned at Ryota as they nattered all the way back to school. Hayakawa met them at the station in his car and he just glared in shock at how happy they both where. He blushed when Ryota told him why. He knew Hayakawa was straight and had been with his girlfriend a long time. His congratulations and who is the lucky man was true and sincere. He was so pleased he went to Kaijo. They were the best school and team.

Sami waited for Tobio to come online for their evening natter. He yawned, his shift had been hard work. And he had four more before he had a break. He loved his work, but some days were more mentally and physically challenging than others.  
Tobio’s face filled his laptop screen as he arrived. He looked paler than normal.  
They had had a few tears, being so far away. Well it was hard all round. He immediately asked, “What happened?”  
“Tell me how yesterday went first. I need to hear your voice right now Sami.” Tobio asked him.   
He got it. He needed to be distracted. So, he filled him on his afternoon watching the boys play basketball and the evening he’d had. “Ryota is slowly getting stronger. Sei is also slowly getting there. Tablets are annoying sometimes because they take too long to start, but once they do. His friends Reo, Kotaro and Eikichi are so good at keeping him stable. Daiki is less jumpy too. Taiga has been working with Ryo to help him attend more school. Tetsu’s ankle is all fixed, no bruise even. He playing like it never happened. Shin is slow. His physio is very pleased with his progress. He stayed out and watched them all play siting on the floor. He took pain-killers but he was good and didn’t even try to join in. I must say they were all doing better. Taiga should train as a counsellor or sports physio. He’s so good at helping everyone. We all know exactly where he gets his big heart from.”  
“Good they sound like they are all doing better. How are you?” Tobio asked him.  
“The same. Still thinking of coming to join you there. I hate being apart Tobio. But your boys are excellent at helping me stay stable too. What happened. You’ve been crying.” He admitted, moving closer to the screen trying to touch him through the thousand plus miles.   
Tobio looked at the floor. Then his beautiful red eyes found his. “I’ve been getting double vision, and headaches. Today I passed out at work. They are giving me a thorough exam. I think I already have an idea of what it is. It will take a few weeks to get the results back.” Tobio told him softly.  
“Ok so I will be there when you get them. I have some leave to take. What does your specialist eye tell you it is?” He told him surely.   
“A brain tumour of some sort. If someone came to me I’d be doing all the tests they are running on me.” Tobio started to cry.  
“Oh, baby I will take as much time off. I won’t leave you alone to handle this.” He told him as his tears hit hard. He just cried with his lover.  
“Sami promise me something.”  
“Anything lover.”  
“Don’t tell the boys until I have confirmation. They have enough to worry about. I may be wrong. Can we keep this between us for now?” Tobio begged him.  
“Of course, Tobio. I will put in for leave tomorrow for as much as I can take, I’ll have to renew my passport. I shall have to tell Akai that I am coming to stay. To give them time to plan my security. I’ll fly as soon as I can. We are going to get through this Love.” He told him. Trying to be honest. “I love you so very much Kagami Tobio.”  
“I love you too Acura Sami.” Tobio chocked, “I’ll hang on until you get here. I am on reduced work right now. I’m training my successors. I thought it was because I was moving home to be there with you. Not because I might have a tumour too.”  
They cried and spoke quietly for ages before they said good night.  
Sami turned off his laptop and grabbed his phone. He found the number he was looking for.   
“Good evening Acura-sama, how are you?” Arai asked him with a smile.  
“I need to go to Tobio. He said I could tell you but he wants this kept secret until we prove or deny it.” he told her in a rush   
“What happened?” She asked her concern real, “I will keep it quiet.”  
“He thinks it’s a brain tumour. The results will take about four weeks to get out. I’m taking as much leave as I can to not leave him alone. I will leave it up to you how we manage security. He told me to not worry the boys yet.” He rambled out.  
“Oh my! Yes, you need to be with him. You can always talk to me. I’ll sort out from this side. Is your passport valid?” she asked.  
“No, I’ll sort it out after shift tomorrow.” He told her. “I’ve taken to staying with them when I can’t stand being alone. Right now, I could do with being with Taiga. But I can’t. I would cry so hard and tell him exactly what was going on. Thanks Arai.”  
“I hope you know by now that I’m your friend too. I may be his employee, but his mother was my dearest friend. So, I like having other parental units around who care for her boy too. You all are so amazing with him. I consider you and Kagami-sama my friends too. So, if you must leave your job to go be with the man you love. Don’t worry. We will help you. Keeping him from being alone right now is the most important thing.”  
Sami started to cry again, “Thank you Arai for understanding.”  
“I’m going to arrange a credit card for you. I’ll get it to you tomorrow. Akashi-sama has a number already for the important people in his life to get what they need. Murasakibara-sama has one for his sweets and basketball supplies. Its unlimited. So please use it for anything you and Kagami-sama need. I don’t think he would ever ask for financial help. He would rather just keep going. So please allow us to help you both by taking this out of your mind. You have back up Acura-sama. Let’s get you to LA as soon as possible. He really shouldn’t be alone right now.”  
He cried more. “The boys will hate that I am disappearing just before Interhigh. Tobio comes first though.”  
“You’ll just have to watch all their matches from there with Kagami-sama instead. You can cheer together for all you boys.” Arai reminded him.  
“Yes, that sounds like a good plan. Taiga knows I am finding this very hard. Me going over soon is not going to be that much of a problem from him. I just hate that I won’t be able to tell him yet. I hope he doesn’t hate me later.” He sighed as he looked at the clock. “I should go to bed. I need to be up at three.”  
“Don’t panic Acura-sama. We will get you there soon.” Arai assured him.  
“Thank Arai. Good Night.” He turned his phone off and walked to his bed. He collapsed on it and cried hard, until he fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Atsushi was delighted to finally get to Taiga’s apartment after being away for far too long, in his opinion. His team had arrived yesterday to take part in the Interhigh. Which was being held in Tokyo this time. He had been fighting them since getting here that he didn’t need to stay in the hotel when he would much rather be in his boyfriends bed.   
Unfortunately, coach had banned him and Muro-chin from going. Their new captain had told him if he misbehaved he wouldn’t play in the Interhigh.   
He’d promised his boyfriends he would do his work properly this time. He also loved facing them on court. He’d sat on his hands. Done what was expected of him.   
Now the coach had given them twenty-four hours to see them. He’d grabbed Muro-chin’s hand in his left hand and Fuku-chin’s in the right and ran as fast as he could.   
His security team were annoyed at having to run with them. He thought they should be used to him running like this. He always did.   
They quickly hit their home. He could hear Fuku-chin huffing out of breath behind him. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and picked him up in his arms, letting Muro-chin follow at his own power now. He raced upstairs with his small friend freaking at him for not letting him walk up himself.   
“You were out of breath Fuku-chin.” He explained to him.  
“Put me down before we get there.” He begged.  
He ignored him, and with Muro-chin right on his heal he walked into the apartment.   
Home.  
He felt right being here, he yelled as he shoved his shoes from his feet, “I’m home.”  
Muro-chin quickly removed his shoes too. He closed the door and grabbed Fuku-chin’s shoes off. He told him, “Don’t be slow now.”  
Two small fists beat his chest. He ignored him.  
“You should put him down now Atsushi.” Muro-chin told him softly as he dropped their bags next to the growing pile by the door.  
“Atsushicchi. Tatsucchi” Kise-chin shouted as he ran out the front room to meet them. He let go of Fuku-chin and grabbed his lover into a massive hug instead, “Missed you both so much.”  
“Missed you too, Kise-chin. You look better.” He held him for a long while.   
“I feel almost right. Come meet my team they are here giving Seicchi and Seijurocchi a rundown of how they think I did.” Ryota let go of him, and moved to hug Muro-chin too. “Tatsucchi. Love you.”  
“Love you too.” Muro-chin told him as he held him tight.  
“Oh, you brought him to come play too.” Kise-chin grinned over at Fuku-chin. “Welcome to our home Fukuicchi.”  
Kise-chin hugged him hard too, and then he was being dragged behind the smirking blonde towards the rest of their lovers.   
He laughed as they followed him. Fuku-chin was trying to make him let go. He knew that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.  
He burst through into the full front room and waved at every one. “I’m home.”  
Kaga-chin stood and came and gave him a big hug, “So happy you are both back home. Missed you.”  
“Missed you to Aniki.” Muro-chin joined the hug.   
“Everyone Atsushicchi, Tatsucchi and Fukuicchi are finally here.” Kise-chin loudly told the room. Everyone turned to him, “Kaijo. This is Murasakibara Atsushi and Himuro Tatsuya, they are the aces on Yosen’s team. We didn’t play them at Winter Cup. I’m hoping we do this time. This is Fukui Keisi, our other friend from Yosen too. Guys, this is half the starting line-up of Kaijo’s new team. This is Hayakawa Mitsuhiro our captain. This is my good friend Nakamura Shinya. And that’s Kasamatsu-senpai, our old captain, and Moriyama-senpai.”  
“Hello.” Muro-chin softly told them as he looked away hiding behind his hair.  
“Welcome Fukui.” Kaga-chin let go of them and sighed as he walked to Kise-chin. “Let him go Ryota.”  
Kise-chin pouted at him, “Why, he’s too cute to leave alone.”  
“He looks terrified.” Kaga-chin pulled Fuku-chin’s arm from Kise-chin’s. “Is that better. Sorry we have been looking forward to introducing you to your first competition. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
Fuku-chin moved to hide behind him, and muttered a “Thank you for getting me free.”  
“They won’t hurt you.” Atsushi told him.  
“I know.” He whispered. “It’s a bit overwhelming.”  
“We will leave you to it.” Hayakawa told them as he stood and gathered his team. “I know how long Kise has been praying to have his boyfriends in the same place at the same time. I know you Yosen guys only have twenty-four hours. That’s a bit harsh. But we will leave you to enjoy ever one. See you all at the Interhigh opening in two days.”   
Atsushi nodded and watched them all walk out. Nakamura gave Kise-chin a big hug.   
“Have a good date.” Kise-chin told him.  
He blushed, nodded, and walked out with the others.  
“Has your friend got a boyfriend now too?” he asked Kise-chin.  
“Ah, yes you don’t know.” Aka-chin spoke as he came to join them now the others were gone. “Our new starter at Rakuzan is Usami Tora? A few weeks ago, when we all came to support Ryota going back to work I brought the team to practise. Tora and Shinya have been going out since.”  
Aka-chin looked behind him, “You don’t have to hide Fukui.”  
“Atsushi.” Muro-chin called out, happier it was only them now. “Don’t you have something to discus with Sei. I think you need to get it out the way. Don’t worry I’ll look after Fukui for you.”  
He nodded. Yes, getting it out the way first was the best plan. He held out his hand to Aka-chin. “Can we talk in private please?”  
Aka-chin’s frown was cute. He just held out his hand to take his, and then softly told him, “Of course.”  
Atsushi led the way out of the main room and walked down to their bedroom, pulling Aka-chin behind him. He closed the door behind them and leaned on it as he watched Aka-chin as he stood looking up him. Waiting.  
“I missed you.” Aka-chin told him as he squeezed his hand hard.  
“I missed you too Aka-chin.” He lifted his other hand and cupped his cheek. “I came to a couple of important decisions.”  
“Really? What about?” Aka-chin smiled widely up at him.  
“That after school I want to go to chef school to learn to make cakes and patisseries.” He told him the first one.  
“That sounds like a good plan. You are a fantastic sweet cook. I am proud you know what you want to do now.” Aka-chin squeezed his hand hard. “I will be your taster, if you need one.”  
He smiled widely down at him, “That would be fantastic Aka-chin.”  
“Is there something else? You could have just told all of us together about that? So, there has to be something else?” Aka-chin asked him.  
“Yes, there is something else.” He admitted and looked at the floor. Scared. “Muro-chin has been helping me see that being with both of you is not such a bad thing.”  
“Are you saying you want to be with Seijuro now too, Atsushi?” Aka-chin asked him carefully.  
“Yes I am.” He whispered. “It was hard to accept at first. I didn’t want to do it. Muro-chin said it wasn’t fair on you if I only was with one of you when there are two.”  
Aka-chin closed his eyes. He looked beautiful like that, but his favourite was him watching the love in his eyes. He wondered if he was talking the other.  
“Do you think he’d like to be my boyfriend too?” he asked quietly, nervously.  
Aka-chin’s eyes opened and he looked right in to the others eyes as he held him tight in his gaze. “Are you sure Atsushi?”  
“Yes.” He told him. “Please go out with me too Seijuro-chin?”  
He was hugged hard by Seijuro-chin. “Yes. I would love to go out with you too Atsushi. I am so sorry I broke us. I won’t let that happen again. Thank you for forgiving me.”  
He just nodded into his shoulder and held on tight. It felt right now. He got what Muro-chin had told him now. “He was right.”  
“Who was?”  
“Muro-chin told me it would feel so much better letting this happen. I feel right again.” He admitted.   
“Yes, our Tatsuya is a very wise man. We should show him our appreciation and love him together. Has he let go at all whilst you were away?” Seijuro-chin smiled into his hair.  
“No. We did sort of start to have Fuku-chin share our bed too, although he has been very open about having him there. He didn’t want to go that far. I didn’t push him. He will tell me when he is ready to go further. He always does. I think he was saving himself for here and now.” He told him. “I don’t think I’m going to cope when he leaves school.”  
“I know Atsushi. He is very special for you. He is so much better than we ever were. Do you think Keisi will handle it?” Seijuro-chin sighed, and started stroking his hair gently.  
“I hope so. We tried to tell him it was all right to want to be with us too. He only wants to be my friend though.” He told him, “I don’t mind. He is like Muro-chin. Special.”  
“I see.” Seijuro told him. “Shall we go back and tell them the good news and then you can check on your new love.”  
Atsushi stopped at Seijuro’s words. Was that what Fuku-chin had become to him? He moved away from Seijuro-chin and looked down at him. He grinned widely, “Yes, he is, isn’t he?”  
Seijuro smiled again and leaned up and kissed his cheek, “I’m glad you have someone to hold you. I have to admit we are in love too.”  
“Who with?” he needed to know.  
“Don’t tell him.” Sei-chin came back.  
“Why not. He understands.” Seijuro-chin told him.  
“Your allowed to love others too Sei-chin. So is Seijuro-chin.” He told him.  
“We are in love with Reo, Kotaro, Eikichi and Tora.” He told him firmly.  
Sei-chin swapped back. “I hate him some times. Why couldn’t you just not say anything.”  
“Stop arguing.” Atsushi pushed him into a wall and grabbed his head. “I don’t like listening to you argue. It hurts. Especially when I only hear one side. Your acting as bad as Daiki and Taiga.”  
Sei-chin’s big red eyes just looked up at him as he gulped in some breaths, “You really don’t mind?”  
“Of course not! I do understand needing someone to keep you stable. I had you. Then Muro-chin. Now Fuku-chin. Why shouldn’t you have someone now you don’t have us to help you. I like Reo. He’s funny. I can see you with them. I don’t know Tora yet. Didn’t you say he is going out with Nakamura?” He told him he shouldn’t hate himself for it.  
“He is. He was straight until he walked in on Reo and Kotaro having sex on my bed with Eikichi and I watching.” Sei-chin admitted, blushing hard and looking away.  
“Why do you hate yourself for this. It’s allowed.” He cupped his cheek. Then he honestly told him, “I think I would love to watch you with them. It would be amazing.”  
Sei-chin was speechless. His mouth hung open.  
“I’d like that too.” Seijuro joined in. “I think you need to tell everyone before they see how badly you act when they are around.” Seijuro-chin told them.  
“I don’t like it.” Sei-chin responded.  
“No but you do need to tell them you’re planned on offering Reo a job.” Seijuro-chin countered.  
“You are?” he interrupted their talk.  
“Yes, he’s a natural adminstrator and I want him to be my personal assistant. I can’t do that if I’m sleeping with him, Kotaro and Eikichi.” Sei-chin explained.  
“Why not? Shouldn’t you ask them that?” he butted in. “Wait here.”  
He left Sei-chin against the wall, and walked out of the room, and into the front room. His eyes immediately fell on Fuku-chin to check him. He was sat next to Kuro-chin talking quietly “Hey we need to talk to all of you. Can you join us?”  
He left them to follow and went back to make sure Sei-chin was ok. He walked in and found him staring at the floor, biting his lip as tears ran. He moved to hold him again.  
“You can’t hide it. They make you feel right so do you really think we will hate you for it?” he told him. He let him hide in his body as their boyfriends joined them. Kuro-chin came in last with Fuku-chin at his side. “So, a couple of things I need to tell you all before we have a much-needed talk. One I’ve decided to go to cook school to be pastry chef. Second I’m now going out with both Sei-chin and Seijuro-chin.”  
“About time.” Daiki-chin told him with a big grin. “Why is he crying when that should make him happy?”  
“That’s what we need to talk about and show him he can, if he wants to. He is scared we will be unhappy at him. I told him not to be stupid. Also, he wants to give Reo a job. As his personal assistant.” He told them briefly.  
“What does he mean?” Daiki-chin asked as he walked over and nudged Sei-chin.   
“I stupidly fell in love.” Sei-chin hissed through his shoulder not raising his head.  
“And?” Daiki-chin sat down.   
Atsushi sat him and Sei-chin down next to them. “I know he doesn’t get it yet.”  
Tetsu-chin came and started to stroke Sei’s hair, “May I guess who with?”  
Sei-chin nodded.  
“Reo, Kotaro and Eikichi.” Tetsu-chin told him, “And when you arrived with Tora the other day. I could see you were falling for him too.”

Sei finally lifted his head and looked around at them all, “You really don’t care?”  
“Of course not. You needed someone to take charge and help you get stable. Reo is fantastic at that job with the other two. I think he would love being your assistant. He loves you just as much back. They all do. If you wanted to be with them, just say yes.” Tetsuya told him, smiling wide. “Besides we all have others we love too. Don’t we?”  
“Who?” Sei asked. “Oh, is it Kiyoshi?”  
Tetsu snorted, “Well he did save my life recently. But I will leave Kiyoshi, Hyuga and Sakurai to Daiki. He needs them just as badly as you need to say yes to Reo, Kotaro and Eikichi. I think Tora will talk Nakamura into being more open around us too. I would like the chance to kiss him again. I do have someone else who is becoming special to me to. Its Furi. He hasn’t realised he is watching me yet. I like watching and waiting for him to realise.”   
“Yes, your Furihata Koki is gorgeous.” Sei smiled at him. “I hope it goes ok. Tell me how it goes. Daiki. I’m glad you have them. Ryo is very good for you. I haven’t met him yet. I’d like to.”  
Daiki smirked at them, “Of course. Yes, I love him so much. And I am falling for Kiyoshi and Hyuga too.”  
“So, who else are you all watching?” Sei asked.  
“Kasamatsu.” Ryota told them. “He keeps turning me down when I ask. He loves me to. But he can’t cope with the poly side. He wants me alone. I may love him totally but I can’t give him that. So, I am giving him time to realise I am not going anywhere.”  
Sei sighed, he had seen that about Ryota and his old captain. It had been interesting to watch, “I hope he comes around. He is a good man.”  
He noticed how red Shintaro had gone as he looked away. “Kaz why is he hiding?”  
“Because he is still hiding from our old team who have been trying to make him realise they want us to.” Kaz loudly told them.  
“Kimura, Miyagi and Otsubo are together, aren’t they?” he asked.  
“Yes, for years. Shin is being very slow in admitting he wants them to. I am onto kisses with them already. He won’t even watch.” Kaz complained.   
“Shut up. Kaz.” Shintaro finally spoke. “I know I’m slow in working this sort of thing out. I have been unable to have full sex. Why would I lumber them with a faulty person?”  
“Because Shin-chan, they love every side of you. Like we all here do. So, stop running away and just allow them to even touch you.” Kaz shouted at Shin.  
“So, you and Kaz its both your old team?” He smiled.  
“Hai.” Kaz grinned widely at him. Shin’s blush told him everything.   
He turned to Tatsuya. “Are you in love with Fukui to?”  
Tatsuya blushed, looked down, “Did he finally admit it?”  
Sei nodded, “He did.”  
“Good I am pleased he understands. It helps for when I leave him there.” Tatsuya told them. “And I don’t know yet. It takes me a long time to feel like that. I don’t mind watching them together and kissing him if he wanted it.”  
Taiga moved to hug him hard, “Hey don’t you dare feel bad for needing time. We all do when it comes to love. Just look at Shin. So, Shin, you and Tatsuya can take your time. Its allowed. But we might just attack them first. If you don’t mind.”  
“Taiga are you with anyone else?” he only had one more to ask.  
Taiga embarrassed blush was so very cute. He wanted to say that, but he valued his life so he just smiled over his head at Tetsuya who had a small fond smile too.   
“I haven’t admitted this to anyone yet.” Taiga told them quietly, “But yes I have found myself watching and wondering over someone else.”  
“Taiga just tell us.” Daiki licked his lips and leaned forward. “I need to know who else to watch out for.”  
“Umm well I found Fukui amazing to watch on court. The older brother. Although I think the younger is beyond cute too.” Taiga let out in a rush, bright red now.  
Sei would never have seen that one in a million years. “Wow. He is amazing as a player. I like watching him too. Which university is your brother at Keisi?”  
“Um, close to here. His dorm is around the corner. He is going to try to drag Okamura to watch the championship with us.” He told them as he looked at the floor. Then he whispered, “Are you saying Atsushi is in love with me?”  
“Yes I am. Do you mind?” Atsushi let go of him and moved to kneel in front of the very small man.  
Keisi just stared at him for ages before he admitted softly, “No it fine.”  
Sei watched as Keisi suddenly hugged Atsushi hard. Atsushi looked so happy to be holding him like that.   
He knew when Reo, Kotaro and Eikichi got back later he would tell them. They were using Shin’s room again. Tora was staying with Shinya in his room at Kaijo’s hotel. It was date night all-round. Eikichi had booked them into a restaurant. Tora was taking Shinya to watch a film.   
He was going to do this. He was going to tell them three of them. He would choose when he told Tora based on how he went with Shinya.  
‘Good plan.’ Seijuro smiled in side, ‘We’ve been putting it off to long.’  
He didn’t expect anything to change. He just needed to tell them. And offer Reo the job. It would help them find universities together.  
“I’m going to tell them later.” He told the ones not in his head listening to everything. “I think I need to get it out the way. I’ll tell Tora later. I need to be more open with my trio of king first.”  
“We will have your backs.” Taiga told him as he came over and hugged him hard. “So, are you and Seijuro going to show us you and Atsushi? We’ve been longing for you two to make up. So, let show Fukui what it means to be one of our friends.”  
Sei thought that through. He swapped to his other half and let him have control. “Atsushi strip.”  
Atsushi nodded as he let go of Keisi and stood up and stripped very fast. He climbed onto the bed, laid down and beckoned him, “Come get me Seijuro-chin.”  
He stood, striped too. He climbed up into the bed.   
“Seijuro.” Tetsuya called.   
He grabbed the lube that he threw for him. “Thanks baby. Now sit back and watch me love my beloved Atsushi.”

Tobio was wrapped in Sami’s arms when the phone went. To say if his boyfriend had to go back anytime soon he would die now was an understatement. In the two weeks since he’d arrived he had totally fallen so very hard for him.  
Sami had even charmed his Mother and Lei, his sister. He’d warned them both that his new partner was a man. Lei had always accepted Taiga’s boyfriends so she had squealed and hugged him and made him promise it wouldn’t be long before she met him. His Mother accepted Taiga but was a bit aloof with his boyfriends. She had looked at him for a long time then just said, ok. He’d had them both come for a meal when Sami got here. He’d easily charmed them both. His Mother always wanted to talk to Sami instead of him now. Lei and Sami were already good friends. They had told them both at the same time why Sami had virtually given up work to move and look after him. They had all cried.   
He let go enough to get his mobile from the table. His eyes quickly checked the caller before he answered. It was his best friend who was also his doctor, “Afternoon Alan. Are the results in?”  
“Yes.” He sighed heavily and went silent.  
He knew with that exactly what was coming. He spoke for him instead, “It’s a tumour.”  
“Yes.”  
He closed his eyes as the tears started. Sami moved to wrap him up in his arms hard, he laid his head on his shoulder. He put his phone on speaker and put it on the edge of the table. He needed Sami to be with him through this word for word. He doubted he’d be able to repeat it verbally for a while. His voice felt like it was cut off. But he forced himself to continue, “Benign or malignant?”  
“Seems to be benign now. I think I know what sort but could you come back for some more scans so we can double check. Also, we can measure how much it has grown since the last one.” Alan told him. “This is damn not fair Tobio.”  
He nodded into his shoulder, “I know. When do you want us there?”  
“They have a cancelation in two hours. Can you get here?” he asked him. “How are the headaches?”  
“Dire.” He admitted.  
“I’ll have some painkillers here ready for you to take home with you. Come to my office first, I’ll arrange a porter to meet you at the front entrance, to save your energy for the rest of the visit.” He explained for him.  
“Fine. I’ll get my guards to drop us there. Sorry they must come in with me. Just leave us a wheelchair. I expect Sami will want to be in charge there.” He told him.  
“Sami?” Alan asked. He’d told him he’d found someone special but this had hit before he’d explained who he was.   
“My boyfriend. And just so you know you can discuss any of this with him. He is my next of kin, and he is also a nurse. We’ll see you in a couple of hours. Thanks Alan for freeing your time for me.” He told him gratefully.  
“We’ve been friends and colleagues for too long for me not to drop everything to help you. I respect your work so much. You’re a wonderful doctor and friend. I’ll tell you off for not telling me about Sami when you get here.” Alan explained.  
“It’s still a new thing. I’ll tell you everything when we get there.” He agreed. “I’ll see you soon Alan.”  
“Yes, bye for now, Tobio.” Alan finished and the call ended.  
Tobio just held onto Sami tightly as he let go his tears.  
“This is…” Sami gave up half way through his words.  
He nodded. He whispered, “I know. Can you call Maki and arrange for them to drive us there?”  
Sami nodded into his hair and moved to grab his phone from where it was next to his. He closed his eyes and cried silently.  
“Maki, it’s Sami. We need to drive to the hospital. Tobio has an appointment in at two. Yes, you can come in with us. Yes, they are sure it’s a tumour now. they going to do some more scans. Thanks. See in a minute.” Sami turned his phone off and dropped it back down.   
They’d cried a lot over the last few weeks. You would think he’d be cried out by now. But he felt like he was being cheated. He’d only just meet the love of his life. He wanted to grow old together. To spend every minute with him.   
Taiga and Tatsuya were both so happy right now. He didn’t want to worry them yet. Besides Interhigh was starting tomorrow. Taiga and Tetsu were the only ones who had a match that day. He wasn’t going to tell them until after they all finished. They couldn’t help right now. Even if the hug of his sons was just as vital as Sami’s right now. He would wait. He would survive until they finished the competition.   
“Can we tell…” Sami asked.  
“Not until after they finish Interhigh.” He reminded him. “They need to have that to be free and open before we destroy them with this. Let’s go see what Alan says. Tomorrow we are going to watch Taiga and Tetsu’s match together. The next day Tatsuya and the others have their first matches. So, no matter what they try we are not available on those days. Got it Sami?”  
“Of course, lover. Can you imagine how annoyed Taiga would be if we don’t watch it live and phone immediately and exclaim when they go out there and win again.” Sami smirked at him.  
He snorted, “Yes he would do.”  
There was a knock on the door. Sami shouted, “Come in.”  
Someone walked in and through to the sun room where they were vegging. Maki walked in.  
“Car and guards are here ready to go. Hey Kagami-sama we are all very sorry about that your fears are real. I let Arai know, so you only think of your own health right now. Is it your hospital we are going to?” Maki asked softly.  
He nodded. “Thanks Maki. I don’t think I could explain it to anyone yet. I was just reminding Sami we will wait until Interhigh finishes before we tell the boys. Let’s start fighting back. I’m going to change I’ll be right back.”  
He stood from the sofa slowly and walked to their bedroom. He went into his bathroom and washed his face before he went to change into a presentable top.  
Sami came to use the bathroom and got changed to. He’d been wearing a beautiful loose, flowing rainbow tie-dyed cotton skirt. They’d found it on the beach when he’d introduced him to all the markets. He’d almost lived in it since. He went to his dresser and opened I, “I think I should look more normal for your work Tobio.”  
He went to him, grabbed him, and held on tight. “Don’t change if you don’t want to. I’ve told you already I accept you exactly as you are. I love you Sami. I would love to show off my amazing, stunningly beautiful boyfriend off to my friends. So, please leave that skirt on. I love you in it. I think I shall have to take you back to get some more.”  
Sami sighed and nodded. He let go, left the skirt and changed into a bright purple vest top, and quickly did his make-up. “Come on then Tobio-chan.”  
He leaned in and kissed his cheek, avoiding the newly made up lips. “Love my Sami as you are.”  
Sami blushed then told him, “I love my Tobio too. Time to fight?”  
“Yes, time to fight.” He agreed as he slipped their fingers together and led the way to the front door where Maki was waiting. “Let’s do this.”  
Maki nodded opened the door. He walked out to find the new car he’d changed his old one for when he’d started having the guards to transfer to. This was big people carrier. Since his licence had been revoked, he now relied on them to take him anywhere.  
He opened the door for Sami and let him get in first. He slipped in next. Maki climbed in last and shut the door.  
“Yes, it’s his hospital.” Maki told the driver.   
“Thanks Terry, Rob.” He told them. Terry grinned from the front.   
Shortly they arrived at the hospital, Terry let them out at the entrance and went to find parking and wait until he was called to pick them up.  
He let Sami hold his arm as he slowly walked to the main door. Inside the receptionist smiled and stood and walked around the counter with a wheelchair. “Hello Dr Kagami. Your throne is here.”  
He smiled at her and moved to sit in the chair, “Thanks Maria. This is my boyfriend Sami. My guard Maki and Rob. Guys this is Maria Gonzalez, our receptionist and resident comedienne.”  
“Nice to meet you” Sami bowed to her, then smiled at her, “Thank you for getting the chair for us.”  
Tobio was please Sami’s English was getting better. He had to translate less and less as time went on.  
“Wow.” She looked Sami over, “Love your skirt.”  
“Tobio bought it for me the first weekend I was here. We don’t have this type of brilliant skirts in Tokyo.” Sami grinned at her. “So where am I pushing him too?”  
Sami and Maria swapped places. She pointed to the lift, “Tenth floor, Sami.”  
Maria hugged him and whispered, “Good luck Doc.”  
“Thank you, Maria.” He hugged her back. Let go nodded to Sami to get him out of there fast.  
Maki walked ahead and called the lift. It arrived and they quickly got in and route. His heart was throbbing. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to go into the floor that was his home whilst at work. He didn’t want to too keep smiling stupidly at them. His head began to throb again, “Damn.”  
“Tobio-chan?” Sami leaned over and looked only at him.  
“My head.” He admitted.  
“Your doctor said he would give us something for them. Where is his office. We can bypass everyone else and go straight there. Just keep your hand over your eyes and head down. I’ll push fast.” Sami crouched and started to massaged his head, in the right place.   
He closed his eyes and moved into his touch. His panic eased some, “No I had you dress up so I could show you off. You’d better be ready Sami.”  
“Always Tobio-chan.” Sami leaned in and kissed his lips lightly. “I think we are there.”  
He nodded as Sami moved back to push him out of the lift. “Let’s do this.”  
As they turned left and through the door into his department, he saw a small group waiting for him. Some waved. He waved back. His headache disappeared as he saw his friends for the first time in too long. Sami rolled him right up to the group and left him to it as he was being hugged by all the women, men shook his hand or squeezed his shoulder.  
“Oh, I have missed you all.” He loudly told them. “I have someone to introduce to you.”  
He held out his hand and Sami moved around to stand next to him and took his hand in his tightly. He had admitted to finding a new partner when he was in Tokyo, but only his secretary Maureen knew his name. “Everyone, this is Sami Acura. My boyfriend. Sami these are my friends.”  
“Oh wow. You kept that very quiet Tobio. Not that I’d blame you. He is very beautiful.” Beth looked him over with a grin.   
“Oh, you’re here already.” Alan came out his office to see what was going on. Nosy just like the others. He walked right to Sami and held out his hand. Sami shook his hand, “Hi Sami I’m Alan Dennis, his supposed best friend. Welcome.”  
Sami turned and frowned down at him.  
Tobio repeated the part he didn’t get about ‘supposed best friend’ in Japanese for him.  
Sami bowed and then grinned at Alan, “Sorry English is still pretty hard for me to understand sometimes. I like having new words. I’m delighted to meet his best friend.”  
Alan grinned at him, “So your Japanese too? Did you meet when he was in Tokyo last?”  
“Yes, one of our boys was in hospital having his appendix out. I was his nurse. I think we fell in love at first sight?” Sami told him brightly, “Is that how you say it?”  
“Boys?” he looked at Tobio frowning hard.  
“Well you now Taiga and Tetsu are together. Well Tetsu got back with his old boyfriends, about a week or so before I went. Three needed to move badly so they moved in with Taiga. So now I have nine sons.” He told them all proudly.  
Sami dug out his phone and pulled up some group pictures. He held it so they could all see.  
“So, I’ll introduce you to our new boys. They all adore Sami as much as I do. I do mean ours. He knows them all from when they all played at Teiko. He’s sister is the same year as them and they’d go to matches together.” He told them, then he started to explain. “See the very tall green haired one? That’s Shintaro Midorima. He plays shooting guard at Shutoku high school. His appendix nearly burst so they had just rushed him to hospital when I arrived home. I met Sami as he was his assigned nurse on the ward. Yes, it was love at first sight. No, you can’t steal him from me, Beth.”  
Maureen laughed as Beth went damn pity.  
“So, the other red head other than Taiga is Seijuro Akashi. He’s a point guard and captain at Rakuzan high school. He was also their captain at Teiko. In the Winter cup, Taiga and Tetsu, Seirin’s team. Well it was the first time he’d ever lost.”  
“He hasn’t lost a match or pickup or street ball match since either. He is so amazing to watch. I think his Rakuzan team will win Interhigh again.” Sami added proudly too, “I always feel in awe when I watch him play. Oh, don’t organise anything for tomorrow or the next day, Interhigh starts. Taiga and Tetsu have a match tomorrow. All the others start the next day so we will be watching them sorry. Sorry we will be glued to the TV.”  
“Fine. Got it. Oh my god, Tobio. You found someone who loves basketball just as much as you do. Didn’t you?” Alan asked.  
“Yes, just a bit. I always wanted someone to curl up with to watch matches with me. Now I have it in the most beautiful man in the world.” He told him smiling as Sami blushed deeply.  
“Stop talking about me. You’re supposed to continue the proud gush over our sons.” Sami growled at them both.  
Alan and he both snorted.  
“Very true. I was lucky to know them all from Tetsu’s amazing point of view. So, when he told me they had been together through most of middle school. I could see how much they all still meant to him. I sort of asked him why they couldn’t be back with him again. I left him and Taiga to work it out. I love having them as sons now too. They are so much fun.” He told them. “Sami picture.”  
Sami brought the picture up again.  
“The purple haired giant leaning of number two son, Tatsuya is his fellow Yosen ace Atsushi Murasakibara. He’s a centre. He’s a sweet eater. As in he just sits and eats everything. The man smirking evilly at Shina and holding his hand is Kaz Takao, he’s a point guard on Shin’s team too. The man yelling at Taiga is Daiki Aomine. He plays power forward at Too Academy. He was the ace in Teiko. He is a such an amazing player to watch too. He and Taiga have a love-hate relationship. They are always fighting and the one-upmanship is hell on the nerves. The blonde hanging of Tetsu is Ryota Kise. He’s a small forward. He does play any position beautifully. He only started play when he was fourteen. He’s amazing. He is also a famous model in Japan.” He told them. “Daiki moved in first. Then Sei. Then Shin.”  
“He is beyond cute.” Maureen agreed, “how old are they all?”  
“Yes, he is.” He agreed smiling widely at Ryota, “They are all seventeen, or about to turn seventeen. Tatsuya is eighteen. Applying for business courses in some of Tokyo’s universities. Which means he will leave Atsushi alone next year. Atsushi sort of needs to be watched and looked after a lot. Sei did it a Teiko, Tatsuya now. They had to find a new person to take over. His new friend is Keisi Fukui. He’s his year at Yosen. Sami find a picture of him please.”  
Sami looked through his phone and brought up a photo of Tatsuya, Atsushi and Keisi. “This one looking away is Keisi. He’s become Atsushi and Tatsuya’s best friend. Tatsuya is annoyed at me for being here with Tobio. I was supposed to be meeting Keisi today. He doesn’t play basketball and everyone is so excited that he will watch his first competition starting with Seirin’s first match tomorrow. He’s very quiet and always blushing. But he’s amazingly intelligent and has slipped into being one of them easily. He’s sort of getting used to being teased by them. He is always growling, I am not cute at them, which just makes them all think he is more. His brother was on Yosen’s team last year. He’s at university now. So Keisi was very lonely and like Atsushi, he has difficulty making friends. I think he is enjoying having real friends. Oh and…”  
Sami stopped talking to everyone, leaned down, and whispered in Japanese. “I think by the end of Interhigh we will have ten sons.”  
Tobio was more than happy, grinned widely, and responded in Japanese too, “Really. I can’t wait.”  
“Yes, they all have fallen for his calm eagerness. His way at handling Tatsuya and Atsushi has been amazing. I think the only one who doesn’t know that Atsushi is madly in love, and that the other are half way there is Keisi himself. I think we need to give them time to convince him he can be with them to. I think he is in love with Atsushi and Tatsuya already. He just won’t say anything. Tetsu told me he has told them he is happy being a friend but not a lover. They need time with him physically in the same room. Not hundreds of miles away.”  
“Poor boy if his first time is in the middle of them. He always looks like he’s half terrified. It’s probably a good thing you’re not there. They probably need to just let go. It has been a very long time since they’ve been in the same place. They need to reconnect.” He told him.  
“Oi don’t forget we are here too.” Alan loudly broke in. “Now you’ve done the proud dad part can we go talk about how we deal with your big head. The one that seems to be increasing every time we talk. Sami follow me.”  
“Yes boss.” Sami moved and started to wheel them behind him.  
Maki did a quick look in his room. Nodded and moved to stand outside. Sami took him inside. Alan came last and shut the door hard.   
Tobio was feeling exhausted. He closed his eyes as he put his head in his hands and started to rub the pain away. Sami moved round, batted his fingers away and got the right spot first time. He was an expert at massage.  
“Sami have him take one of these. It’ll take about ten minutes to work.” He heard Alan speak quietly.  
Sami let go and came back, and in Japanese, “Open your mouth.”  
He did. A Tablet was put there and a glass of water followed. He took the tablet, and finished the water to. It helped. Sami put the glass away and went back to rubbing his head.  
“How long have you been a nurse?” Alan asked quietly. He was happy his friend was trying to get to know his boyfriend. Alan had one divorce behind him, and didn’t want a relationship at all now.   
“Oh, about fifteen years. I started in accident and emergency. But moved towards eight years ago. It’s a hard place to work for any length of time. Tobio told me you’re the one he is training up time take over when he moves back to Tokyo.” Sami explained softly.  
“Yes, I started as his junior here about four years ago.” Alan told him. “We’ve been friends for about eight years.”  
As they talked softly his head started to clear. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Sami. He whispered in English, “Love.”  
Sami moved to take his hand again. “Feeling better Tobio-chan?”  
“Yes. Thanks Alan. Make sure you send me home with lots of those amazing drugs.” He told him.  
Alan walked around. “You always did do drugs to much Tobio. Ok I’m going to give you a quick exam.”  
“Tell me what you think as you do.”  
“I’m not going to say what I think yet. I don’t want to panic either of you. I just hope I am skilled enough to handle it for you. After I get the scans later I’ll work out exactly what we are looking at. So, let’s hope it’s one of the commoner ones that I’ve dealt with before.”  
“Alan I leave it with you.”  
“Have you told Taiga and Tatsuya what is going on?” Alan asked as he started to exam him.  
He looked at Sami as he couldn’t talk right now.  
“We sort of decided to not tell them until it was a sure thing. We will now. We won’t disturb their championship. We will give them a couple more weeks to enjoy their basketball before we tell them this is real. It wouldn’t be fair to ruin something they have worked hard to participate in. Once over then yes, we will tell them then. So please help us know what sort of tumour it is before we do. It will be the first thing they ask.” Sami explained.   
“I will know by then sure. If I have trouble working it out. I’ll just ask my best friend for an expert decision.” Alan told him, clapped his shoulder, “We will do everything to get you both through this.”  
Sami moved and put both hands on his shoulders and squeezed hard.  
“Thank you, Alan. We do appreciate everything you’re doing.” He told his friend honestly.  
“Hey Tobio you do know you will never work as a surgeon, again don’t you?” Alan leaned over and took his hand. “I really am sorry about that.”  
Tobio’s eyes filled with tears, “Yes I do. I did love that side of it. I shall just have to pass on as much as I can to you. My son Shin wants to be a neurologist too. So, I can still work on the research side. But I am aware I won’t act as a surgeon again. I will survive it Alan. I have Sami and my sons to keep me sane. Come on Sami I’ll direct you to the scanning area.”  
Sami leaned over and shook Alan hand. “Thank you, best friend Alan. Why don’t come and have a meal with us soon?”  
“I’d really like that. I’ll come tomorrow. What time is Taiga’s match?” he grinned at Sami.  
“About 1pm their time. Which is 7am here.” Sami quickly worked out. “Do you like basketball too?”  
Alan and he both snorted, “No can’t stand any sport. What I do enjoy is beer and talking to my best friend. I don’t mind watching Taiga he is always a bit of something to watch. So, I will be there don’t worry. I normally stay in the spare room.”  
“So, you haven’t seen the others play at all. They are above or same level as Taiga. They were called Kiseki no Sedai in Japan. The whole nation knows them. Generation of Miracles in English. They were an unbeaten team. Most people think there are only five members but there were six. Tetsu is just as amazing genius player to watch as Sei or Shin. Although because of his surgery Shin is missing his first competition ever. He is very depressed right now.” Sami smiled at Alan.  
“I can’t stay to watch the other matches the next day. Some of us still have work to do instead of having a life of luxury to watch them all. You can show me the ones from the last competition we didn’t get around to watching.”  
Tobio leaned up dragged his friend down and told him, “Thanks for everything Alan. The beers are on you this time.” He gave him a big hug, let go. Sami started to wheel him out, he waved back at Alan, “See you tomorrow.”  
“Yep I’ll be there don’t worry.” Alan waved, “Hey Sami I don’t think I have to ask you to look after him. You are already doing it perfectly. Do drink beer too?”  
Sami waved and told him, “I’ll try it tomorrow and tell you. See you later Alan.”  
They walked out. Tobio took a deep breath in and out to calm himself. He was sure this was going to be one of the ones Alan couldn’t handle. He’d always told him his initial diagnose before. Even if wrong it was a good learning curb. So, this was going to get worse before it got better.  
He reached behind him and touched Sami. It helped calm his panic. “Let’s do this lover.”  
Sami leaned down kissed the top of his head, “Yes let’s.”


	33. Chapter 33

Mibuchi Reo sighed as he ate his delicious pudding Eikichi was treating him and Kotaro to. His boyfriend was usually the one who would have eaten three or more deserts by now. For once he was off his food as he stopped after one.  
Kotaro glowered unhappily at him across the table. Ok he got it. It was his job to work out what was happening.  
He finished his chocolate torte with extra vanilla ice-cream. He whipped his lips put his napkin down. Leaned forward and told him quietly, “Spill it. Before we both think you want to break up with us.”  
Eikichi glared angrily at him, then Kotaro, “We will never part. Don’t you get that yet?”  
“Of course, we do.” He answered angrily, “But you haven’t said a word in three hours. This was your treat for us. A special dinner for your lovers. And you aren’t talking and you’re not eating either. Spill before I sit on your lap in public and snog you until you tell me.”  
“It’s Sei.” Eikichi told them softly, looking at the table cloth not them, “I think we should ask him again to join us. It’s been two months since he started his pills. He is less manic and he is smiling more. I think we should ask him again.”  
Kotaro moved closer and leaned in, so they had a bit of privacy to talk, “I would like that too. But are we ready to say yes to his other boyfriends watching and taking part? We’ve always had a closed relationship before we met him. Now with Sei and Seijuro, and Tora always there. I’m not sure it still is.”  
Reo glared at them both. He got it. He wanted Sei so bad sometimes it was hard to not just lean over and kiss him stupid. He had told them he needed time to get stable and help doing it. They had all done their share of helping him. Helping Seijuro. Handling the arguments that they only heard one side of. The crushing depression that made him hide in his bed far too much.  
They’d never hidden their relationship from him. They all loved him stupidly so him watching them make love, fuck, have sex had always been their way off connecting with him, giving him something stable to watch and that helped to reduce the time he hid in his bed, crying and scared.  
Since he’d told them what was wrong with him. Since he had been dealing with two very different personalities. He’d researched DID and other illnesses to make sure he was prepared for anything they asked of him.  
Only once had it been someone other than Sei or Seijuro. Their eyes sort of told you which was which easily. They were very different and the same. Taiga called them twins, for want of a better word. It worked in his mind too.  
They’d sort of just moved into his room after his visit to his new doctor. So, he wasn’t alone at all for a while.  
One morning five weeks ago, he’d woken up screaming like a toddler. He’d had two orange eyes. Kotaro had noticed as Reo had just gathered him in his arms and started to calm him with words and movements. Something Taiga had taught them before they’d let him come back to school.  
“This isn’t either of them.” Kotaro had told him, “Look at his eyes.”  
He had and yes, they had been both orange. He’d calmed him down and he’d fallen back to sleep in his arms. It was Sei who woke up a few minutes later unable to remember anything. It was the first time they’d fully understood the amnesia part.  
“He will never be totally stable. We all know that. Yes maybe we should remind him we would like to be his lovers too.” He told them, “Personally I have no problem changing to an open relationship. Can you imagine all the sex we can have with all of them as our lovers too?”  
He really was fine with it. He had never needed such a thing added to their relationship. He never had a problem with it. He knew they both did. “So, are we ready to renegotiate our relationship? Kotaro what do really think. Please be honest.”  
Kotaro grabbed his big glass of coke and sipped it as he thought. He put it back and told them. “This would mean we could be with Sei, Seijuro and all eight of his boyfriends?”  
“Yes, I would think so.” He nodded. “So, do you want to play with them too? You told him he was lucky knowing how amazing sex between that many must be. Do you still want to try this? It would probably be a permeant thing. One that we could continue when we are with them. Also, if we can be with them when we are alone. Or would you rather it was all three of us and them?”  
He really had been think this through for far too long. He needed them to consider all the options before they just agreed or disagreed with asking Sei and Seijuro again.  
He looked at Kotaro as he thought it through. He sighed and looked at the floor, then admitted softly, “Yes I’d like to know how it feels with all of them. I think we need to move to an open relationship. I also would be happy for us to not be restricted to it being us and them. It could cause us all unnecessary pain. If we do this, it must be a joint thing where we are free to do it alone. If we want.”  
Reo nodded. He had already known Kotaro would feel that way. It just took him awhile to get to the same conclusions he’d made months ago, “Thanks Kotaro. I appreciate your honesty. Love you.”  
Kotaro smiled beautifully at him.  
They both turned to their third, “Eikichi Love?”  
Eikichi was the one who needed rules to live by. He was in love with Sei and Seijuro too. He just would never do anything about it unless he was pushed. He was the one who would feel he had been unfaithful to them if he ever made a move. He did get it. It one of the reasons he loved him so much. He was this loyal and true man who adored them so much.  
He really couldn’t guess what was going on behind his black eyes. He was thinking hard though, he was stroking his beard. It was hypnotic to watch him like this. He would never let them call him cute. But right now, he was so very cute.  
He looked at Kotaro and used his eyes to make him look too. Kotaro quickly had the same fond smile too as they watched him think. Kotaro was the easy one to read. His feelings were always on show. It made it easy to know how to please him. He loved his bouncing nature and way. He was like a big kitten who easily let you know when all was well. He’d loved him for years before he finally admitted it to him. They had asked Eikichi to be there third the same day.  
He grinned at his lover as Kotaro reached out to poke Eikichi in the ribs. Eikichi glared at him.  
“But you were so cute.” Kotaro told him seriously. “So, what have you decided?”  
Eikichi looked away, “That I’d like to renegotiate it to. I need Sei so badly right now it hurts. So, I really will cope with having them there too. I think I’d enjoy having them. They each have things I like. But I want Sei and Seijuro to be first.”  
He nodded, that was his wish. His body shuddered as he got hard at the idea. His excitement grew “I think it’s time to go home and pin our captain to a wall and not let him go until we have totally claimed him as ours. Then to let them claim us too.”  
Kotaro stood. Gulped the last of his coke. “Hurry up Eikichi. I need to fuck now.”  
Eikichi nodded, he motioned the waiter to get the bill.  
Reo watched as the excited smiled spread over his lovers’ face. He could see how hard they both where already. He giggled as he walked towards the exit. They were going find Sei and Seijuro. He doubted he’d be able to stand after they had all fucked him.  
He skipped as they went outside to find Eikichi’s car and drive home.  
As they reach the car one of Sei’s security team, who was their allotted one here in Tokyo, stopped them. “Are you going on anywhere Mibuchi-sama?”  
“No Tori we are going home. We need to talk to Sei. So, we won’t be out again tonight at all. Thanks for watching us?” he told him.  
“Okies have excellent rest of your date night.” He smiled as he waited for Eikichi to arrive to unlock the car.  
He snorted with Kotaro. Even Eikichi smiled. “We will don’t worry.”

Fukui Keisi sighed as he picked up his phone. He’d left them to have sex together. He couldn’t join in. It still scared him. He’d left them to it and walked out to make himself a tea. And to call his brother for advice.  
“Hey Kei, you enjoying your first trip to Tokyo?” Kensuke asked as he answered his phone.  
He looked out at the view of Tokyo from the window in front of him, “Yes, it’s quite beautiful.  
“What’s up? You sound odd.” His brother got right to the point just like he always did.  
“I was just confessed to by someone.” He admitted. “I didn’t tell you that Atsushi and Tatsuya have been protecting me at school. They wanted someone to help Atsushi when Tatsuya leaves at the end of the year. I said yes. They’ve been protecting me ever since.”  
“Which of them confessed?” His brother asked.  
“Atsushi.” He whispered. “I don’t know how I feel. It made me feel so very happy and amazingly sad at the same time.”  
“Why?” he asked him softly.  
“I don’t know. They are poly so they don’t seem to get that not everyone can just give in and say yes they want that too.” He sighed, looked at the floor and admitted.  
“Even if you do sound like you do?” Kensuke had him there.  
He blushed hard, glad he wasn’t there to see him right now. He told him softly, “I think I do. But right now, I just want Atsushi as mine alone. Until I can say yes to him being with others I just can’t say anything.”  
“Yes, you can do that. I am sure they would understand that. Atsushi might act like a baby but he does understand enough. Tatsuya would get it. He’s such a bright man. Where are you?”  
“Kagami’s apartment. They are all having sex in the bedroom. I walked out and left them to it. I might know that it happens but right now I can’t watch it.” He admitted again.  
“So, you have a chance to lose your virginity and you are backing away? I would think you would love to have someone who would treat you properly through it. Unlike me who didn’t get a chance to say yes or no. Being loved by a partner is everything Kei you know that.” Ken told him firmly.  
“Yes, I do know. But I couldn’t just let them all watch me give into him like that. Have you any idea how large his cock is. I do. He often forgets to dress in front of me. When it’s hard its beyond thick.” He tried to explain to him. Again, glad this was on the phone. He was blushing even worse now.  
“But there’s more to sex than just him fucking you.” Ken came back immediately.  
“Ken!” he hissed, shocked at his language. He should be used to it, but it still sounded odd coming from his big brother. “Actually, there was another reason I left.”  
“Which was?” His brother asked.  
“They were talking about you. I couldn’t think about being with them when they were talking about you too.” He knew it shouldn’t have put him off. But it had. He’d needed to think how he really felt right now. Watching them have sex wasn’t6 going to help until he was sure what he wanted.  
“Was Atsushi saying he enjoyed my company now too?” Ken teased him.  
“No Kagami and Akashi were talking over how cute you were.” He shivered, “It cut of any chance of wanting to peruse something right now. Then Akashi got Atsushi stripped and changed to Seijuro and he tied Atsushi to the bed. Still talking about you with Kagami.”  
“Why are you telling me? Are you mad at me for ruining your chance to get laid?” Ken teased him again.  
“I don’t know why. I don’t know what to do. I feel so happy when I’m around him. But I don’t think I’m ready to just say yes to them yet. I think I need to leave them alone for a while. Could I come stay the night at yours?” he acknowledged and asked his help.  
“Hold on a moment. Let’s talk this through. I don’t think you should just leave them like that. They will worry. You need to tell them.” Ken asked, teasing gone now.  
“I can’t go back in there. Not right now.” He admitted. “So please let me come and visit Ken?”  
“Don’t leave Fukui-kun.” A soft voice asked close to him.  
He jumped hard as he spun around and found he was no longer alone. That was the first time he’d been a victim of Kuroko’s lack of presence. He gulped in his fright for a moment, his eyes went wide and he jumped.  
“I’m sorry for interrupting your call. Is it your brother?” Kuroko asked politely as he bowed to him.  
“Yes. Put me on speaker Kei.” Kensuke asked loudly.  
Keisi sighed, “I’m putting him on speaker phone. Ken its Kuroko.”  
“Sorry to interrupt you both.” Kuroko told him again.  
“Not a problem. Kuroko. I’ve been hearing that you’ve been trying to help him let go.” Ken told him with a laugh  
“Yes, I think we over estimated his readiness to even just watch.” Kuroko admitted.  
“No, I think he was turned off hearing my name from you. Tip for you about Kei. He will never agree to a poly relationship. He can’t even think like that. He does love Atsushi though. He won’t run away.” He explained for him.  
He went bright red at how bluntly he put it.  
Kuroko moved towards him. He dropped his phone on the floor in shock as he moved into him. He went brighter red as he lifted his hands to stop him. He whimpered at him.  
Kuroko was his own height, but he was more muscled and he grabbed his arms and held them still as he leaned in and he whimpered as his lips hit his softly.  
He closed his eyes as he leaned in and he kissed him hard back, he nibbled his lip. He let him in and he sighed happily as he let Kuroko kiss him stupid.  
He forgot they weren’t alone. He forgot everything as he grabbed him and pulled him closer. Until the need to breathe robed him and he broke the kiss and gasped for breath.  
“WHAT THE HELL?” his brother shouted still on the phone  
“Sorry Fukui-kun. I think your statement about him being unable to have a poly relationship is wrong.” Kuroko smiled down at him as he stroked his cheek.  
“Oh my god! Did you just kiss my brother?” he growled at him angrily.  
“I showed him he could have us if he wanted. If he still chooses to leave. Then we walk him safely to yours. I’m going to leave you to talk.” Kuroko loudly spoke to him. He leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose, let go and walked away.  
Keisi watched him go and then he waved from the door of their room.  
He just starred as he left, then brought his hands up to cover his eyes and scarlet cheeks. He moved and picked up his phone, put it off speaker. “Ohh.”  
“Kei? Are you all right? I can come and get you if you need me to?” his brother asked him.  
He shook his head. Then realised he could see him. “Don’t come. Or Kagami might not let you go either.”  
“Kei. Was that your first kiss?” his brother asked. “It sounded good from here.”  
“KEN.” He hissed at him, “No not my first one.”  
“Was it good?” came next.  
Keisi touched his lips and the blush came back big time. Was it good? Yes. Was the simple answer.  
“I’m on my way to get you.” Ken told him.  
“NO.” he quickly told him. “I think I need to stay.”  
“You’re going to give yourself to them?” he asked quietly.  
“Yes, I think I am ready now.” He admitted as he looked at the floor.  
“Then promise to call me later. I will be worried. Hey Kei. Enjoy them.” His brother told him, “Bye for now.”  
“Bye big brother.” He finished and turned his phone off.  
He put his phone away into his pocket and then stood staring out the window at the mass of lights out there that made-up Tokyo. It was beautiful.  
“It’s a wonderful view.” A nervous voice told him.  
“It is.” As he kept his eyes on the view.  
“Are you coming back now?” he asked him, “Or are we taking you back to the hotel or to your brothers?”  
He sighed and turned to Sei and smiled up into to his amazing red-marron sparkling eyes. He realised Sei was now dressed and seemed to be wearing just a massive t-shirt. He thought he’d seen it earlier on Taiga. It made him look even sexier with it half hanging off his shoulder. He smiled wider at him, “Yes. I’m staying. If you’ll still have me? Are you going to kiss me too?”  
Sei blushed hard, looked at the floor. He looked beyond cute blushing. He knew how strong this man was. Even if he came over as all seeing, all doing, he was not. He liked that.  
“Do you want me to?” he asked him.  
“Yes.” He simply told him, as he leaned in and gently touched their lips together.  
Sei grabbed his arms and pulled him up close, the kiss was so different from Tetsu’s. He moaned as he pushed into him, desperate for more. He gave in totally as Sei dominated the kiss with everything he had. He finally got why Sei and Seijuro were the dominant ones of their relationship. With Tetsu too. They both were just so… he stopped thinking as he was pushed into a wall and humped back against him.  
“Oh, that’s nice to come home to.” A sexy voice loudly told them.  
“I agree.” An even deeper voice added.  
Keisi felt Sei laugh into their kiss as they slowly brought their lips from each other and he looked behind them. Sei smirked over his shoulder at the three stood together watching, licking their lips. “You should try him Reo. He is lush.”  
Keisi went bright red and hide his face in his shoulder, briefly. Then looked up determined to not let this make him try to run away.  
“Guys I don’t think you’ve been introduced. This is Fukui Keisi. Atsushi and Tatsuya’s friend from Yosen. Keisi these are my team mates from Rakuzan. Mibuchi Reo. Hayama Kotaro. Nebuya Eikichi. Guys we need to talk. First Reo come here. I need something from you.”  
Reo smirked widely as he walked over to them. Sashayed would be the better term. He made Keisi very aware that this was a man who was very secure in his sexuality. He hoped he felt like that soon.  
“Yes Sei-chan?” Reo asked as he leaned on the wall and watched Sei who was still pinning him to the wall.  
“Sorry for taking so long. But I wanted to make sure I wasn’t doing it out of gratitude. Like Keisi is Atsushi and Tatsuya’s support. You are mine. I was wondering if you would take the position of my personal assistant. You are perfect at it. I’ll even pay your college fees to help you three stay in the same area.” Sei told him confidently as he smiled at Reo.  
Keisi watched Sei shine. He was amazing like this. He liked his shy, nervous side. But this was sexy too. So, he stayed quiet and watched as they talked. Sei’s hand was still stroking his hip.  
Reo hugged Sei so fast with a massive smile on his face as he told him, “I would be honoured to continue in that role for you. I enjoy it. Thank you hunny.”  
“There is something else I need to ask. Now I don’t mind if you don’t want to. But the job will always be yours if you want it. I sort of realised something recently. My boyfriends told me off for just no getting to it already. I needed to wait until I was stable to make sure I still felt the same. They gave the go ahead earlier to tell you that I fell in love with you guys too. Sorry it took so long.”  
Keisi yelped as Reo wasn’t the only one hugging them. Kotaro and Eikichi held on tight from the other side and behind him. So Sei ended up in the middle of the four of them.  
“We love you.” Reo told him softly. “Are you going to tell Tora too?”  
“I love you. Reo. Kotaro. Eikichi. So very much. Thank you for always having my back.” He told them as he grinned widely at them, “Yes I would like to. But I think he needs time to discover how he and Shinya work before we suggest they go beyond that.”  
“Why?” Keisi asked. He had only met Tora once online.  
“Until he walked in on us making love he was straight.” Reo told him. “Now he is bi and falling deeper and deeper for Shinya every day. It wonderful to watch and tease him over. He still comes to his Reo-nee for all his gossip and how to handle a gay relationship. I am proud of my protégée.”  
Keisi nodded, “I don’t really know him. I’m looking forward to watching you all play. It will be my first championship.”  
“But your Kensuke’s little brother, aren’t you?” Kotaro asked him, “I would have thought he would have dragged you to watch years ago?”  
He nodded at him, “He talked a lot about it. But I never quite got it. How much he loves this game. I left him to it. Now Tatsuya and Atsushi have been teaching me what it is about I am beginning to see why he loves it so. He’s going to join me as I watch my first game in a couple of days.”  
“Sei-chan. Question?” Reo asked softly, “If you now feel the same does it mean we can kiss you now? Keisi would you like to be included too?”  
Keisi went bright red as he thought about it.  
Sei smirked evilly, “You bet. I have a request from Atsushi. He wants to watch the three of you take me.”  
They all looked at him. It felt hard to breath with all that beauty all looking at him. He looked at the floor, “I don’t know. I think I’d like to kiss Atsushi first. I love him. I don’t know how I feel about you. This is still new and scary.”  
He made himself look up to gauge their looks.  
“We are just after some simple sex between us.” Reo licked his lips as he looked him over with need.  
“umm.” He tried to tell them he’d never done it before, but his voice locked up.  
Sei reached over and touched his chin and made him look at him. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”  
He blushed, hating himself for it. He nodded and tried to looked at the floor. Sei’s fingers stopped him.  
Sei nodded. He could see him thinking.  
“Wow it’s not often we meet one of those.” Kotaro grinned at him, “Your very cute, I bet there are lots of men after you.”  
He shook his head. “No I hid my sexuality from my parents. I was waiting until I went to university to finally allow myself one. My parents might evict me for coming out as gay. Ken’s been hiding it even longer. He’s helping me find sources of funding for me to stay. Losing my… well that was low on my list.”  
“Sei-chan.” Reo softly asked.  
“Yes, you can. I will authorise it immediately.” Sei nodded and cupped his cheek. “Did you know I give out scholarships to people in your sort of situation?”  
“No.” His mouth dropped open. He knew Akashi was rich. He’d been told why they had security guards. Which meant he had to be super rich. But giving scholarships meant he wasn’t just super rich. He came over as someone who’d rather play basketball than do his finances. He tried to shut his mouth and stop starring.  
“So, you keep being this amazing person we are all falling for. Don’t worry about your fees at Yosen. I will sort it out if they disown you. We can talk University when you’re ready.” Sei smiled widely at him, “Just be yourself, we love you as you are.”  
He was totally gobsmacked again. His brain was dead as that sunk in. He glared, “Sei…”  
“Don’t say thank you. Kiss me instead. Although may I point out a problem if you want Atsushi to take you first. He is massive down there. It can be painful, even when you are used to him. Like me. He isn’t very patient. I would suggest choosing one of us to open you up and take you first then he can pound you into the mattress after. It’s his speciality. Pounding his lovers into next week.”  
Keisi swallowed hard as he felt his cock throb in his suddenly very confined jeans. “Who would you suggest to help me start slow?”  
Sei looked away as he thought then he smiled at him. “I think Tetsuya or me would be better. We might be shorter than Atsushi’s massive cock. But Tetsuya is about the same width as him.”  
“Really. He doesn’t look it.” He gapped. “What about the others? I haven’t thought of them like that”  
Sei sighed then moved back into Eikichi, placing his head on his shoulder and squeezing him. “Come on we need to take Keisi into let him kiss Atsushi before we let him be looked after by Tetsuya. I will be engaged in stripping my friends here very slowly.”  
He felt Sei grind back on Eikichi. It made him grind against him too. He tried not to let it affect him. But he quickly gave up and started to move with Sei. He hissed, “Damn that’s nice.”  
“Yes, it is.” Sei purred as he leaned down to kiss him again.  
The kiss was brutal and made him whimper over and over. He held on tight, marking his skin with his nails as he humped back against him over and over. He felt a hand that couldn’t be Sei’s touch his back. He didn’t complain. He just let it happen.  
The kiss broke with them panting in each other’s mouths.  
He could feel the other three moving against them too now.  
“I know this is a bad time to stop this. But I would rather it was clothes free and involved penetration. Eikichi will you carry our smallest friend to the bedroom I don’t’ think his legs will hold him right now.”  
He gulped as Sei, Kotaro and Reo let go and Eikichi moved around them. He was gently picked up by his big hands. He yelped and then growled, “What is it with you guys. First Atsushi, now you. I may be slower but I can still walk.”  
Eikichi just snorted. “You’re slow. I need to fuck someone’s arse like yesterday. I’ll carry you until you get used to us taking you like that. Although I am looking forward to finally having Sei’s arse, I could do yours first as a warm up.”  
“Eikichi stop a moment.” Sei ordered. Eikichi stopped. Sei walked over and looked at him, “You can still leave if you don’t want to do this yet. We won’t criticise you if you need more time to take in the fact that if you go back in the bedroom. You will be totally fucked by morning? So just think before we go in. Do you want this? Now?”  
He sighed, closed his eyes. He knew deep down that he longed to know how this worked now. “Yes, I’m ready. Eikichi moved. And don’t stop this time.”  
“Yes boss.” Eikichi snorted as he walked to the door.  
Sei opened it and held it open, “I invited some people to join us for the night. I hope you don’t mind.”  
Keisi looked around at the others. Everyone was now naked. On the verge of having sex. The room smelt so much. It smelt of needs and wants and it made his cock get even harder.  
“About time you all got here. We started without you. Are we just going to watch you take Sei or can we join in to?” Daiki snorted as he jumped from the bed and walked over. Very naked, and oblivious to it.  
Reo looked at Kotaro and Eikichi. They seemed to have a silent conversation. Then they all nodded. Reo spoke for them, “We’d like it if you joined in too.”  
“Tetsuya, Keisi needs to kiss Atsushi lots before you slowly take his virginity and make him ready for Atsushi to fuck hard later.” Sei told him.  
“No problem. I’d love to do that gently with Keisi.” Tetsu licked his lips and smiled at him. “Eikichi could you hold him whilst Atsushi kisses him, so he can see what it will be like around so many big men?”  
“No problem.” Eikichi told him.  
Keisi almost stopped breathing as Atsushi walked over and backed Eikichi into the wall and looked down at him. “Fuku-chin looks cute all kissed and blushing so beautifully.”  
His blush got worse as Atsushi cupped his check.  
Atsushi murmured softly, “I’m going to kiss you now.”  
He nodded he moved closer as Eikichi held him tight. He closed his eyes as his lips finally touched his. His heart ached. It felt like he’d been desperate for this for so long and now he was having his first kiss with the man he’d fallen in love with. He moaned as it went deeper, more full of everything. His cock reminded him it was still confined in his jeans as he rubbed himself all over Atsushi’s lush naked body.  
“Atsushi.” He murmured as their lips were forced apart to breath. “Need.”  
“I know what you need baby.” Atsushi moaned as he pulled back and dropped to his knees. “I’m going to strip him and suck him. Want me to get rid of yours at the same time?”  
“Yes.” Eikichi, “I feel like I’ve been confined to long. I’ll take care of his top half you do the bottom.”  
Atsushi nodded as he quickly got rid of his socks, and jeans in a rush. He left him in his boxers though, licking his lips as he leaned around him and undid the others slacks, and yanked them off. Eikichi grabbed his t-shirt and ripped it off and threw it elsewhere.  
He quickly worked out Eikichi was naked under his slacks, as Atsushi got his slacks and socks of too. He could feel him naked against his back. His huge cock was hard against his top of arse and lower back.  
“Nice cock.” Atsushi licked his lips. His hands moved back to pull off his boxers.  
He was naked now to. His blush couldn’t have been worse as he tried to hide how inadequate his small cock was around these large men.  
“Wow you have a gorgeous cock baby.” Atsushi hands grabbed him fast and before he knew it he was encased in his hot mouth.  
“FUCK.” He hissed out as he was very pleased someone was holding him up. His legs were jelly.  
“You should try one of Ryota-chins blowjobs soon. He has the best mouth.” Atsushi told him as he nibbled him. “Tetsu-chin I’m going to make him come now fast. So, you can play him long and slow next.”  
Keisi gulped as his legs gave out as his cock hit a red-hot throat again. He squeezed his eyes shut as he just soaked in how this felt. How it felt to finally have someone love him like this. “Fuck.”  
He grabbed Eikichi harder his fingers digging in as he got closer. He threw himself back against the solid man holding him up, rolling his head back and forth in desperate need. “I’m going to come.”  
He was not touching the floor now. He was held hard.  
“Do you think he deserves to come Atsushi?” Eikichi moaned into his hair, as he humped against his back and arse.  
Atsushi nodded around his cock. He moaned as he let go with one hand and grabbed Atsushi’s hair with everything he had.  
“Come Keisi. Come for us. Let us all see you let go.” Eikichi moaned into his neck as he bit down hard.  
He screamed as Atsushi swallowed him down again. His whole body shivered as he came deep in his throat. Fingers digging in so hard, he felt skin give.  
He gasped for breath as he came down and felt Atsushi kiss and lick his cock, his big smile very evident.  
Eikichi moved harder, holding him in place as he came against his back. He held him tight back. It felt decadent to be covered in someone else’s come too.  
He slowly opened his eyes.  
He looked down at Atsushi, he was so hard as he looked up at him. His eyes filled with love.  
He stroked his fingers through his hair, “Love you.”  
“Love you too.” Atsushi smiled. “I think they do too Keisi-chin.”  
His eyes looked outward.  
He followed his eyes and went bright red as he realised everyone was watching them.  
“That was amazing.” Daiki told him from where he was draped around Kotaro. He smirked widely at him, “Welcome to the family Keisi.”  
“Yes. Welcome Keisi.” Taiga grinned, “Does he taste as good as he looks Atsushi?”  
“He’s delicious.” Atsushi assured them. “I think I have found my all-time favourite sweet.”  
His blush got hotter and he tried to look away.  
Tetsu saved him by saying, “Bring him here. I think he deserves some down time before we go on. We can watch Sei get fucked hard by our trio of kings.”  
Atsushi stood and before he could be removed from Eikichi’s arms he turned around. He leaned up and kissed his cheek, “Thank you Eikichi.”  
Eikichi smiled down at him. “May I have more, later?”  
“Yes. Later. I think you have a lot of people waiting for you to fuck them now.” He told him. He let go of him.  
Atsushi wrapped him in his arms and carried him to the bed. He kissed him hard and long before he left him with Tetsu in the middle of the bed.  
“We could still walk you home.” Tetsu asked him quietly handing him a damp cloth. “Want me to clear it off you? Even if it feels like heaven right now, being coated can be hell when it starts to dry.”  
“I’ll stay. Yes please.” He told him fast. Tetsu help clean his back for him. Then the cloth was put aside and Tetsu wrapped him in his arms. He muttered into his shoulder, “I once told them I would never leave either of them. I think I didn’t realise I could feel this for more than them. Thank you Tetsu for kissing me. Helping me see I was already where I needed to be.”  
Tetsu kissed his hair. “They aren’t the only ones who fell in love with you. I could see it the first time I saw you at their side after the ankle incident. You very quickly had my heart to. So please I’m going to ask you a favour.”  
“What Tetsu?” he whispered, heart racing.  
“Don’t run away from us now we have all opened our hearts to you.” He asked quietly. “I think you are now our boyfriend too. If you want to be?”  
He grabbed him and held him tight. The last person he would ever think would be feeling like that was Tetsu. He was strong in everything. “I promise to never leave you. I would be honoured to be everyone’s boyfriend.”  
Tetsu let out a relieved sigh.  
“Anyway. The first match I will be watching is Seiren’s. I think I will lose my heart watching you and Taiga play live. Video is good. But something tells me a live performance is so much more emotional. Tatsuya is sure you will win it easily.” He told him with a smile.  
Tetsu snorted. “Yes, video is nothing like a real match. Even practice matches don’t quite have the same enthralling pull of a match in a championship. Even if it supposed to be an easy win. Until you play it. You don’t know. So many things could go wrong. I feel sorry for Shutoku. They are a stunning team, but with Shin still out of matches they didn’t get through preliminaries. You and Fukui-kun should sit with Shintaro during that first match. He will find it hard only being in the audience After they’re third place at Winter Cup.”  
He nodded, that sounded like a good plan. “I am sure Ken and I can help him.”  
“Thank you Keisi. Oh, we should watch them now.” Tetsu kissed his cheek. 

Reo smirked hard as he watched Sei stalk towards him, now Keisi was recovering. He was quickly shoved backwards into the wall.  
“I’m going to undress you now Reo.” He growled.  
Reo nodded, watching closely how amazingly sexy he was dressed in that t-shirt that he was sure Taiga had been wearing earlier. It was too big and slipped down and left his left shoulder bare. The t-shirt was long like a mini dress on him too. He wondered if they would talk him into wearing one of Ryota’s skirts. He looked so stunning like this.  
He was so hard in his slacks. He wanted to just get rid of them fast. But Sei had told them he was undressing them first.  
Sei stood on tiptoe and cupped his cheek. He whispered as he leaned in to touch their lips together, “Sorry for making you wait so long Reo-nee.”  
His eyes slammed shut as he whimpered as his lips very slowly getting closer. He wanted to speed him up. But this was Sei’s to run. This time at least.  
Sei smirked as their lips got closer and closer. “Am I going to have to tie you to the bed to keep you still?”  
Reo wanted to respond to Seijuro’s tease. But he just took a couple of deep breathes to still himself, before whispering back, “is this better, Seijuro-chan?”  
“Better.” Seijuro responded, “I’m leaving this to Sei right now. I will be back to play with you and the bed later.”  
“Yes Seijuro-chan. Oh before you go. Quick question.” He asked him.  
“Yes Reo?” he smiled at him deeply.  
“I was wondering if when he has sex can you feel all that too. Or is it only him?” He’d been wondering for a while. It would help him when they finally had sex. He wanted to make it special for all of them.  
Seijuro laughed loudly, then told the room. “We both feel everything. We like going back and forth to make it better for you and us. This time will be all him. He needs to stop hiding. Later will probably be me all the way. I am so looking forward to seeing you tied to the bed with Ryota.”  
He shivered at that thought. His cock was leaking now against his slacks so in need. He made himself stay still. He whimpered instead. “Then Sei-chan. I’m waiting.”  
Seijuro nodded. Closed his eyes. He knew it was Sei before he reopened them. “Reo-nee.”  
“Sei I ache.” He hissed as he looked at his lips longingly. “I need.”  
“I know.” He hissed as he stopped being slow and just attacked his lips.  
Reo gave in totally, as he pushed him hard into the wall and moved their lips together. Sei bit his lips and his mouth was pushed into as Sei claimed every part of him ruthlessly. He moaned as he fought to keep his body still when all it wanted was to move against Sei with everything he had.  
He fought back slightly and jammed his tongue into his mouth to taste him too. It felt of home.  
Their kiss broke, and he panted into his mouth, he let out a quick, “Fuck. That was lush.”  
Sei snorted, “Yes it was. Sorry Reo for making you wait for so long.”  
“You’re making up for it now though. It’s fine Sei-chan.” He told him. “I need to be naked or my slacks will be ruined.”  
“Close to coming already?” Sei teased him. He moved away and started to undo his tie.  
“I have been since I came home and saw you wear Taiga’s t-shirt and nothing else. You look stunning. I was wondering if at some point, you might wear one of Ryota’s skirts for us. You look so damn right like this.” He let out now he was clear to talk.  
Sei stopped and his eyes just stared at him. He knew that look well by now. Seijuro was talking now too. Sei went bright red. Reo loved when he got like this. Sei eventually told him. “I might later.”  
Sei didn’t speak after he just quickly stripped Reo of his tie, his shirt, his belt, his trousers, his socks. Leaving him naked in front of everyone. He’d gone without boxers tonight. He’d known there would be lots of sex. They only got in the way on nights like now when he needed to be free to be fucked quickly and multiple times. “Wow even though I have seen you like this lots of times. It feels so right to know you are mine finally. To know this is all for me.”  
He sighed as he told him, “We have been yours for a year or more Sei.”  
Sei just nodded as he licked his lips and starred at is dripping cock. Then he shook himself and turned away, “Kotaro, Eikichi come here.”  
Reo looked up at his boyfriends. They’d been quietly watching on, along with Sei’s. They step forward, Eikichi to their left, Kotaro to the right. Both leaning on the wall and they waited. Eikichi was naked from his session against Keisi. Kotaro was still dressed.  
“Kotaro strip.” Sei ordered. He turned to Eikichi, and stood up high on his tip toes as he cupped his cheek gently, “Do you like me like this too?”  
“Fuck Sei. You look so hot right now.” He told him.  
Sei sighed happily before he attacked his lips to. Reo stopped breathing as he watched them fight for dominance. Kotaro moaned from next to him.  
It was so perfect.  
Sei’s smirk when they parted was huge. “Ok, you won the right to fuck me right now as I fuck Reo. Kotaro get here.”  
Kotaro raced to the other side. Reo was feeling weak legged as he watched them kiss next. Like with Eikichi it was a battle. This time Sei won easily.  
“I am sorry for making you wait to have me. Kotaro I want you to lie on the bed and go in me. Then Reo can ride us. The final piece will be Eikichi he can stretch me to take him too. Then he will be fucking all three of us through the bed.” Sei told them what they were doing.  
“Have you done it before?” Eikichi nodded and asked quietly.  
Sei snorted. “I have nine boyfriends. Yes, I have. Not often. After you should try Daiki and Ryota. They both thrive on it. Just take it slowly to start with. Eikichi you’re the about the same size as Atsushi. Another day I’d like to ride both of you. I think the full feeling would be amazing. I’m going to leave the t-shirt on. I like the idea of you all being naked around me. Taiga is it ok if I mess up your t-shirt. I know you like this one?”  
Reo had sort of forgotten they had people watching them. He looked around to see most of them slowly wanking as they watched in silence. Apart from Tetsu who was talking quietly to Keisi, his eyes watching the whole room as normal. Oh, and Shin. He was sat in an armchair. Still dressed, worry clear.  
He tapped Sei’s shoulder, he moved back to him. He whispered and motioned to Shin, “Is he all right?”  
“Yes, we just have to take it slow with including him. He takes a long time to ratify it in his mind. He won’t leave. He gets off watching like me. So just leave him. He will join us when he is ready.” Sei assured him. “Actually, go get ready on the bed.”  
Sei left them to go talk to Shin. Reo watched as Sei climbed in the taller boys lap and wrap his arms around his neck. He loked away and climbed on the bed.  
Tetsu had Keisi in his lap in the middle of the bed. He moved them over to give him more room. “Here you are Reo.”  
“Thanks Tet-chan.” He smirked at him as he sat next to him and waited. 

Sei was worried as he knelt in front of Shin. He took his hands in his and helped on hard. He whispered, “Are we going to fast Shin?”  
Shin’s amazing green eyes looked away at the floor. “umm. I’m not sure.”  
“You don’t have to join in yet. We won’t push you too. But it’s been weeks since any of us have had more than a kiss from you. You got the all clear last week. Why are you still turning us all down?” he needed to know. He needed to protect his boyfriends. Shin was always the one who held back.  
“I’m sorry Sei.” Shin whispered, “I don’t want to have sex yet. Sorry. It feels wrong to me right now. Sorry.”  
Sei let go of his hands, and moved to push him back and climbed into his lap and wrapped him in his arms. “You don’t have to Shin.”  
He held him close. Shin laid his head on his shoulder, and held him back. “Thanks, Sei.”  
“Don’t walk out this time thought. I’d like all my boyfriends to watch me give myself to the others I love as much as you.”  
His face went bright red again, “I’ll stay Sei.”  
“You know I love you, don’t you?” he told him honestly. Seijuro shouted at him, “Yes sorry We love you.”  
Shin nodded, then whispered, “I love you both too. I’m sorry I am not ready to go further just yet Sei. But when I do will you wear something like that again?”  
Sei snorted into his shoulder. He let go and cupped his cheek, “How about I save the skirt for the night you’re ready. Then you can have me first.”  
Shin eyes finally found his. They caught. “I’d like that a lot Sei.”  
“Good then I’m going to go fuck Reo, Kotaro and Eikichi. I’d like you to watch us. So please don’t worry that we will never not want you. Even if you take forever to come around. We will always be you boyfriends Shin. We don’t need sex from you. We just need you. Here with us.” He told him truthfully.  
Shin’s eyes widened and his nodded. “Thank you Sei. Seijuro. I think your new lovers are getting impatient.”  
He looked around and saw both Reo and Kotaro bouncing. He smirked at the way they were waiting. He leaned back up and kissed Shin once more. “I’ll be going now lover.”  
Shin kissed him hard. “Enjoy them.”  
He moved off his boyfriend lap, stood with as enticing way as he could, and asked loudly, “So who is first?”


	34. Chapter 34

Reo smirked, jumped off the bed, “Me.”  
Sei walked right to him. “Are you already stretched?”  
Reo didn’t even stop. He leaned over the bed, and showed his already full arse to him. “Yes.”  
Sei walked between his legs and slapped his cheeks, hard enough to bite, but not hurt. “I should have known. Reo-nee is such a slut. We’re you expecting them to fuck you hard all night Reo?”  
Reo nodded, “Yes they promised me I wouldn’t sit for a week.”  
“Only a week?” Sei teased as he slapped him again, “Is that all Eikichi? I think you will feel us for a month. By the time, we have all finish with you tonight.”  
“Show me. Sei-chan. I ache.” He wiggled his arse under his captains’ firm hold.  
“What is it?” Keisi asked.   
Reo opened his eyes and glared at the smallest person in the room. He had moved out of Tetsu’s lap and was knelt close by watching everything. He tried to open his mouth to tell him. Sei slapped him again. Forcing him to stay silent.  
“It’s a butt plug.” Tetsu spoke for him. “have you heard of them?”  
“No.” Keisi’s interest was clear in his voice.  
Sei was now rubbing his cheeks. “Keisi, come here. I’ll show you what it is and how fun they can be.”  
Reo turned his head and watched as Keisi moved off the bed to stand next to Sei. Sei touched the base and wiggled it. His cock throbbed against the bed, he hissed, “oh fuck.”  
“It’s a device to help open people up so you don’t have to stretch them. It’s very handy if you want sex to be hard and rough and don’t want to wait. It’s basically a plastic cock that stays in you. See I’ll move it. Watch how it fits and how he responds to it.”  
Sei hand went back to the base and grabbed it hard. He started to slowly move it out so Keisi could watch it.  
“Wow it’s so thick.” Keisi sighed excitedly.  
“Have you seen the size of their cocks. Of course, its wide.” He told him in rush. “Sei-chan.”  
“Yes Reo-nee.” Sei other hand rubbed his right cheek.   
He fingers grasped the cotton cover hard as he pulled it almost all the way out. Then he hissed in pleasure as it was pushed back in. He loved it in better.   
“See you can fuck them with them. Ryota loves this too.” Sei explained, “Want to try?”  
Reo stopped breathing and waited for Keisi to decide on his answer.  
“I’ll leave you to play. I know you’ve been waiting a long time.” Keisi let out flustered.  
“Keisi. Do you want to try it?” Sei smirk was clear.   
Reo didn’t have to open his eyes Sei’s expressions were clear. He snorted into the bed, “Just say yes Keisi. I need to come so hard right now.”  
“Fine. Then yes. Show me how to do this Sei.” Keisi asked.   
Reo could imagine how red he was right now. It made his cock throb more.  
He felt Sei stand away. “Move so you are standing where I was. I’ll stand behind you and help you.”  
Reo opened his eyes and turned to watch them. Sei was totally into teaching mode. It was so sexy to watch.   
Sei leaned over and patted him once more and told him, “No coming until I am deep in you.”  
Reo shivered, knowing he had hold everything back. “just hurry the fuck up. I’ve been waiting for fourteen months.”  
“Eikichi. Shut him up.” Sei ordered.   
Eikichi smirked as he climbed on the bed. “Open.”  
Reo was moved to his cock. He opened his mouth wide and let it in. Eikichi started a very slow movement. In and out as he held his head firm ready for more. He loved how they made him feel like the only man in the world.  
Kotaro moved to stroke his back. “Omg Reo-nee you chose such a big one tonight. We’re you wanting to have us fuck you together?”  
Eikichi moved his cock out of his mouth. “Answer him.”  
“Yes, I hoped we’d do it with Sei watching again. That he would have to join in too.” He admitted.

Nebula Eikichi snorted as he shoved his cock back, deep into his mouth, and throat “I think you are going to be fucked by a lot of others before Sei gets to you. You wanted this, so be thank full. Sei I’d love to see him tied to this amazing bed of yours. But after you fuck him whilst Kotaro and I fuck you.”  
Sei nodded from where he was stood behind Keisi, as he guided his shaking hand as he moved it towards his butt plug. “That’s it Keisi, baby. Just feel it in your hand. Tetsuya lube please.”  
Tetsuya reached to get a large bottle that was laying close to him. He threw it to Sei. He caught it easily. “Here Sei. You look sexy like that. Taiga is happy to lose the t-shirt. Keisi what does it feel like hunny?”  
Keisi sighed as his fingers finally grabbed it. “Oh, it’s warm and coated in lube.”  
Eikichi felt Reo hitch around his cock. He grinned down as he watched them.  
“Kotaro. Come here. You need to stretch me.” Sei told him. “Keisi fuck him hard to get him ready for me having him next.”  
Keisi nodded as he started a hard in-out with the plug.   
Sei moved to stand up close to Keisi, he nibbled his neck and brought up a small hickey on the red patch he’d made with his beard. Keisi shivered as Sei moved tight into him, “Fuck Keisi you are so beautiful.”  
Keisi moved back against him, “I think the only beautiful one here is you. You so damn hot right now.”  
Keisi ground back into Sei, Sei bit his shoulder again, “Another one who likes me dressed like this.”  
Kotaro had moved slowly to stand behind Sei and Keisi watching them, “Make that all twelve of us. You won’t sit for a month either Sei”  
“Bring it on.” Sei moved forward into Keisi, and then back into Kotaro. He reached back, “Get to it, we need this hard and now.”  
“Yes, boss man.” Kotaro teased him as he grabbed the lube and shoved Sei’s t-shirt up enough to give him access. He coated three fingers and passed the lube to Eikichi after.   
Eikichi grabbed it and continued to watch as Kotaro’s hand slipped down and pulled out of Reo’s mouth and coated himself. He spoke quietly, “Keisi you should move unless you want to be part of us. I don’t think you are ready for this yet. Watch then see how you want it next.”  
Keisi nodded and moved back hard into Sei, “Can I pull it out?”  
“If you want.” Kotaro told him, “Hey Sei who was in you before we got here?”  
“Tetsuya. He is as thick as Atsushi. But we stopped to go talk Keisi into coming back in. Get to it Keisi. After move fast or you will just end up in the middle. Just watch us first this time. Please.” Sei bit his neck then let go and gave Keisi room to move. “Now.”  
Keisi nodded as he grabbed the plug harder and pulled it out.   
“HOLY FUCK.” Reo moaned in pleasure.   
Keisi slipped out and Sei took his place and pushed Reo into the bed. Sei lifted his t-shirt out the way, grabbed himself and was in Reo before Reo knew what was happening.  
“SEI.” Reo hissed. “About time.”  
“I’m next.” Kotaro told him.  
“Let’s move to the bed. The floor is slippy.” Sei told him. “Kotaro lie down, I want to see if this works.”  
“like this?” he asked as he sprawled out.  
“Yes, stay there. Reo move to kneel next to him. Eikichi you’ll see where you go in a moment, you’ll be fucking all three of us. Hard and fast.”  
“Yes Sei.” He told him as he slowly wanked as he waited.   
Sei climbed on the bed and sat over Kotaro’s lap, he leaned down and kissed him hard as he held their cocks together. Sei growled as he fucked him hard. “I’m taking you now.”  
Sei moved softly and sat up and Eikichi stopped breathing as he watched Sei slowly ease himself down onto Kotaro’s cock. He hissed, “Fuck.”  
He just starred as he moved, hard and fast, on Kotaro. Then he stopped, his boyfriend was now deep inside their captain. It was a beautiful sight and he made sure he remembered it for ever.  
“Reo climb on my lap.” Sei ordered  
Eikichi bite his lip as it got better. Reo’s long legs were immediately moving into position, as he sunk down on Sei’s cock again.  
Reo looked like he was so happy right now.  
“Move Reo.” Sei sounded like he was close to losing it to now.   
He loved that they had finally almost made him just let go.  
As Reo moved he got how he was supposed to fit into his plan.   
He quickly moved between Kotaro’s legs, letting his hands scrap his nails up and down as he slowly moved into position.   
He could see he could take Sei like this with Kotaro. They were all too close to give him time to get in there. So, he chose the easy route this time.   
He grabbed Sei’s hips pleased he’d spread lots of lube on himself. He moved slowly rocking against him to start with to get to know how he felt under his hands for the first time. He dropped his mouth to his neck and started biting him, he admitted, “I won’t last.”  
“Me neither. Eikichi show me heaven. NOW.” Sei threw himself back into him.  
He stopped holding back and just fucked them hard over and over. Until all three of them were whimpering on the edge of coming. He slammed into Sei’s dripping body and Sei screamed as he finally let go totally.  
Kotaro screamed next. Then it was Reo.   
Eikichi slammed in once more and let it take him too. He came hard and wet all over his three lovers.   
He collapsed on Sei, and tried to stop the tumble of his lovers to the bed. They all shifted and collapsed anyway. He flopped next to Reo. Reo started to giggle.  
“If that’s with four of us. What’s it going to be like with all of us?” Reo had relaxed, he’d come hard and he was dripping too.   
Sei moved and started to stroke Reo’s legs softly. “It’s always amazing. Just like that Reo. Thank you all for waiting until I was ready. And who’s going next? I think I can’t move for a month right now.”

Hayama Kotaro had a massive grin on his face as he looked up at the ceiling. He’d finally come with Sei on his cock. He could die happy.  
He felt a couple of fingers touch his legs and he smirked as he looked down the bed at Aomine who was licking his lips as he looked him over.   
“Can I be next?” Aomine smirked at him.  
“And me.” Kise licked his lips as he crawled sexily upwards the bed on the side away from Aomine.  
He nodded, “Come get me.”  
He heard a whimper and moved his eyes to look down the bed. He quickly checked where everyone was.   
Kuroko had Keisi sat quietly on his lap, mouth open as he had stopped watching them now. He was watching in awe as Murasakibara fucked Takao hard into the wall. Kagami was stroking himself as he watched.   
He looked around and found Himuro was close to the head sat next to Kuroko, silently watching with his hair hiding his face. Sei had warned them not to push him. That he was asexual and just needed to take things at his own speed. He was the only one not hard.  
He heard a small whimper from off the bed. He turned to watch Midorima, who was still dressed. He was hard like the rest but he hadn’t moved a muscle as they had fucked. He hadn’t touched himself either.   
Aomine stopped crawling.  
He sat up and smirked at him. “Shouldn’t we help him?”  
Aomine looked at Midorima. He blew him a big kiss. “He needs time to accept everything. Also, he is a total voyeur. He gets off watching. Since his op, he’s got so much worse. He just needs time. We play for him. Sei won’t let him leave the room tonight. He must watch everything instead of disappearing. Kotaro want to play for his viewing?”  
“Yes, Kotaro play with us?” Kise smiled for him.  
“I’d love to play with you both and for his view Kise, Aomine.” He told them.  
They both snorted hard.   
“I think you should call us by our given names now don’t you Kotaro.” Kise grinned at him.  
The way he rolled his name on his tongue made his cock hard again. “Hai, Ryota, Daiki.”  
He rolled their names to. He reached for Aomine. He reached and pulled Daiki’s lips to his at last. He gave in totally. He’d have thought he would be the most dominant of them. He was so on court.   
The kiss was slow as they got to know each other and then Kotaro made it harder. He heard Ryota whimper from close by. He reached out and dragged him close and made the kiss a three-way sloppy meeting.   
“Fuck I need.” Ryota yanked away. “Take me together.”  
“You’re on.” He told him. “Daiki lie down.”  
Daiki nodded.   
“You’re not as dominant as I thought you would be Daiki.” He asked as they swapped places.   
“No need to be where sex is concerned. It’s something to be enjoyed by all of you. So why restrict yourself from having fun and feeling everything.” Daiki smirked at him.   
He nodded he got it.   
“I enjoy getting fucked just as much as fucking. Ryota though is our sub so he’s the one who thrives on two or more in him. I enjoy it sometimes too. But right now, Our Ryota is desperate. He’s already stretched.” Daiki explained, “Ryota, get to it.”  
Kotaro moved to let Ryota move onto Daiki’s lap.  
He watched as he slowly sunk down onto the large cock. Ryota just sunk down.  
“You’re turn.” Daiki told him with a hiss.  
He nodded and moved between his legs and grabbed the bottle of lube that was still close by. He coated himself dropping it out the way and then moving to see how they were connected. He could see Ryota had stretched himself well.  
“Ryota ready?” he asked him quietly.  
“Take me.” He hissed in need. “Take me and fuck me into tomorrow.”  
He nodded as he moved forward and slowly sank in all the way, “FUCK.”  
Daiki smirked up from below him, “I know his arse is heaven, isn’t it?”  
He nodded as he bottomed out next to Daiki’s cock in Ryota.   
Ryota squeezed down hard on them both. “Enough talking. Fuck me already.”  
Kotaro smirked at Daiki, “NOW.”  
The fucking was hard from the start. He and Daiki rolled together in and out until Ryota was a limp whimpering mess between them. Daiki was almost there too.  
He already come once but he was almost there again. He needed it too much to care anymore. He pounded in once more and Ryota came hard. Screaming loudly as he let go.   
Daiki was next slamming in as he bit back a moan.  
Kotaro pounded in a couple more times before he let go to. Filling Ryota’s hot filled arse with more. He loved this as he moaned out his own completion.   
He dropped gasping for breath onto them.  
He felt Ryota giggle under him, “Thank you Kotaro.”  
“Yes, thank you Kotaro.” Daiki grinned up at him. “How soon will you be hard again. I think the others want you next.”  
He looked up and found everyone had been watching them. He snorted, “Do you know how often Reo-nee needs fucking. I’ll be ready for round three in a few minutes. Don’t worry.”  
“Um can I go next?” a small timid voice asked.  
Everyone turned to Keisi as he went bright red.   
“Of course, baby.” Tatsuya told him. He noticed Tatsuya was also hard now too. He wondered if he would take part now or just watch like Shintaro.

Keisi boldly looked around them.   
“Who do you want Keisi?” Tetsu asked him quietly, “I’d be honoured to.”  
He looked around at the others and found Tatsuya watching them, from where he was sat next to them leaning on the headboard. Watching quietly. He knew how he wanted his first time to go.   
He leaned out of Tetsu’s lap and leaned over and kissed Tatsuya’s lips gently. He closed his eyes as he slowly kissed him with everything he had.  
He pulled back and cupped his cheek. Tatsuya opened his beautiful grey-black eyes and touched his lips in shook.  
“Can I have both of you.” He asked quietly.   
“Of course. How about you take me. Tatsuya can take you at the same time. We all love being in the middle.” Tetsu suggested.  
“I think that’s a good way. Thank you Tetsu for letting me have you like that.” He told him as he leaned up and kissed him again softly.   
“I might be one of the more dominant ones here Keisi, but I love to be taken too. So, practice away on me. I am already ready so Tatsuya just needs to stretch you.” He explained as he kissed the tip of his nose.  
He turned to Tatsuya. “Tatsuya, will you help me please?”  
“um.” he looked at the bed surface. “yes, I would like that. You do realise I don’t often have sex?”  
He nodded and leaned over and cupped his cheek, “Yes Atsushi told me you were asexual. So, to give you time. I read up to make sure I didn’t do anything to offend you so I would love for Tetsu to take one side and you to take the other. I do love you to Tatsuya. Don’t ever doubt that.”  
Tatsuya smiled softly, “I love you too, so much Keisi, it hurts. Thank you for wanting me to be your first. I hope everyone else will understand if I only have you this time.”  
“Of course, we do Tatsuya.” Sei smiled at them from where he was still snuggled between Reo and Eikichi.  
Everyone else murmured similar words of agreement.   
Keisi grinned he got that they were giving up their turn with Tatsuya to be all his and Tetsu’s. “Thanks. Please watch us. “  
He leaned over and kissed Tetsu again. Tatsuya moved closer.  
“Make me understand everything.” He begged as he moved off Tetsu’s lap and pushed him down. Tetsu went easily. Smiling up at him. “I’m stretched. You will need to use lube on yourself.”  
“Lube.” Daiki threw a large bottle to him.   
He was pleased he didn’t miss it. Basketball stars surrounded him, of course, and he couldn’t even hold a ball. “You do all know I am hopeless at any sport so don’t expect me to play basketball with you.”  
He heard a few snorts as he coated himself in lube. He gave the bottle to Tatsuya.  
Tetsu lay back and slipped his hands under his arse and showed him exactly where he was supposed to be. “But we may show you one day, can’t we?”  
He sighed he would fail badly he already knew that. “Yes, you can.”  
“Then stop prevaricating and fuck me already Keisi hunny.”  
He sighed and took him at his taunt and adjusted to be able to sink slowly into the man under him for the first time. “OH MY G….”  
Tetsu smirked up at him as he squeezed him over and over. “Good isn’t it.”  
He dropped his head to his forehead and froze, he hissed “Keep that up. I WILL be coming.”  
He heard as few snorts and Daiki spoke loudly, “now you know why he likes to bottom to. Evil genius that he is.”  
He got it. He didn’t care. “show me your worst Tetsu. Tatsuya, you should be quicker or this will be over.”  
Tatsuya moved between his legs and leaned over and kissed the back of his neck and his hand slipped downwards. He was already lubed.   
“He has used fingers before so you don’t have to hold back too much Tatsuya love.” Tetsu teased the man behind them.  
He went bring red at that. In response, his hole was filled deeply with one finger. He hissed in need, “More.”  
Tatsuya said nothing as he pushed in two and fucked him slowly and fucked Tetsu at the same easy manner. It became three fingers and he needed so badly to feel what it was like tgo finally have someone in him. “Tatsuya. NOW.”  
He felt him move out he dropped to lay on Tetsu and he felt his hands move to hold him firmly.  
“Get to it.” He begged.  
Tatsuya remained quiet as he gripped his hips with both hands and breached him for the first time.   
“Fuck.” He hissed out as he slowly sank in him. “Oh, fuck I get why you like being in the middle now. Wow.”  
“How does it feel?” Tatsuya asked.  
“You know how it feels to be in me? Only multiplied a billion times. When you ready you should try it once at least Tatsuya.” He told him truthfully. He doubted he would ever let go enough to all anyone to take him like he was taking him now. He begged him, “make me feel this Tatsuya.”  
Tatsuya kissed his neck then he started to fuck him and Tetsu into the bed, silently and hard. Keisi closed his eyes and just held on so close but not quiet there. It felt said decadent to be loved by more than one person.   
Tetsu was gasping for breath under him. He opened his eyes and realised he needed to force Tetsu to come too. He started to move around inside him, until he was hitting his prostrate every time. Tetsu was moaning and writing under him. That was better.  
He knew he couldn’t hold of as Tetsu started to shiver and whimper under him.  
He felt someone else lean over them as Tatsuya fucked them harder and harder. The bed creaked as Atsushi started to talk. “You so beautiful making love to our new lover Tatsu-chin. So beautiful. Just think, one day you can be in the middle of the two of us and we can all come together. wouldn’t that be fun?”  
Tatsuya nodded behind him. “So close.”  
“I’m going to touch you’re back now.” Atsushi growled.  
Tatsuya nodded again. “Help me Atsushi.”  
“I’m going to play with your balls now. So come for us. When you come. I’m taking your place. I’m fucking our Keisi next.” Atsushi told him loudly.  
He felt Tetsu come under and they were both covered in his come. Keisi breathed in a deep breath as he tried to hold off as Tetsu squeezed him so tightly inside. “FUCK.”  
Tatsuya whimpered hard, behind him. He was pushed so hard intro Tetsu’s arse he was sure he would have bruises later. “There.”  
He hissed as he felt Tatsuya come first as he emptied his come deep in Tetsu.  
He collapsed on top of Tetsu as he started to stroke his hair calmly. He whispered in his ear, “Good wasn’t it? Thanks Keisi that was amazingly good for us too.”  
He nodded as he felt. Tatsuya was quickly removed from his arse as his, warm come moved around in him too. Keisi growled as he was manhandled by Atsushi again. He was put with his head on Tetsu’s lap so he could still stroke his hair.  
“I need to have you now Keisi.” Atsushi told him as he bent his legs back, “Hold them out the way.”  
He did as he was told and watched as the other all got to see his dripping hole at the same time.   
“Wow.” Daiki licked his lips, “You do know that you won’t be walking by the time we finish fucking you too?”  
He snorted, bright red as he blushed but told them anyway, “Bring it on.”   
Atsushi was pushing into him so quickly he only had time to hiss and bite his lip.  
“Atsushi gently baby?” Tetsu warned him.   
Keisi quickly found out that Atsushi couldn’t do gentle at all. He didn’t mind he just shoved his hands to grip his arms and let his nails dig in.  
Soon he was breathing so hard, as Atsushi moved into a hard pounding that rattled the bed.   
“FUCK.” He hissed as his cock throbbed in need to come again too quickly. “Close.”  
Atsushi just growled at him as he went faster and harder. Until Atsushi shoved in deep and came hard.  
Keisi came with a bitten of scream with him. He felt so happy right now. He collapsed back into Tetsu, as Atsushi pulled out and collapsed to the bed between them and Tatsuya.  
“Wow that was lush to watch.” He heard Ryota sigh.   
“No, you’re not having him for a while.” Sei told them. “Lets give Taiga time to help him come down. He looks like he will nap for a while first.”  
“Aniki go start his bath. I’ll carry him.” Tatsuya told them.  
He heard Taiga leave as he floated in heaven. He heard Tatsuya lean and kiss Atsushi and then He was being man handled again into Tatsuya’s arms.  
He lay his head on his shoulder and stopped growling. “Wow.”  
Tatsuya snorted as he was carried. “Yes, a bit. And that was only three of us.”  
He tried to open his eyes as they walked into the bathroom.   
Taiga was running a bath. “Hi Keisi.”  
He nodded in Tatsuya neck, “We are going to clean you up. Being covered in come is fine but it dries and gets annoying. So, let us tend to you Keisi.”  
He nodded, still unable to talk. He finally opened his eyes as Taiga stood in front of him and started to clean him off.   
Taiga smiled down at him, “You enjoyed that?”  
He had so much, he nodded.  
“New towels again Aniki?” Tatsuya teased him.  
“Oh you know how I am. I bought a new set for Keisi.” Taiga told them.  
He opened his eyes more ad saw the light-gold flannel and towel which was thrown over Taiga’s shoulder. It was almost the same colour as his hair. He looked around and saw lots of different colours. Did everyone have their own. He hissed, “Which yours.”  
Tatsuya snorted again, “Mine have always been black. Atsushi’s is the purple ones. Tetsuya the teal. Sei and Seijuro the crimson red. Taiga’s is the deep red. Shin’s is green. Daiki’s is navy. Ryota dark gold. Kaz is chocolate. Hey if we have those three too, what ones are you going to get for them.”  
“I already found some yellow for Kotaro. Pale brown for Reo and dark brown for Eikichi. I am thinking which for Tora and Shinya.”  
“You could get them pale blue for Shinya, and mid blue for Tora.” Tatsuya suggested.  
Taiga sighed, “Your tired.”  
He nodded. Tatsuya moved them into the nicely warm bath. Keisi relaxed into it. “I’m going to have bruises aren’t I.”  
Taiga snorted as he sat next to him and stroked his arm slowly. “Oh yes, good sex always leaves bruises. Don’t worry we will slow them down for you until you adjust Keisi.”  
He nodded into Tatsuya’s neck again. He was close to falling asleep.  
He felt Taiga lean down and kiss his cheek. “Sleep you deserve it. Welcome to the family Keisi.”  
He nodded as he fell asleep cuddled safely in Tatsuya’s arms. Some where he’d found was home over the last couple of months.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I missed last weeks, here is a second chapter to make up for it.

Shin sighed as he finally got to the row Kaz and Keisi were saving for them to sit in. It was almost at the front. A good place to watch Seirin‘s first match. He’d felt sick when he’d sat with his team earlier to watch the opening ceremony totally as spectators. This was the first championships he’d missed, ever. His heart ached so much. He’d rushed to the bathroom after to hid and stilled his stomach. It felt so bad right now.  
His hated that he’d been the reason his team was out. He knew having his appendix out was allowed. He hated how slow he had to take his recovery.   
He noted Keisi had his brother with him now. They both stood as he got to them. He bowed his head to Fukui Kensuke, and shook his hand when he offered. “Hello Fukui.”  
Fukui smirked at him. “Hello Midorima. I think I will be pleased when you can play again. This has been boring without your stunning shots.”  
“Me too. This feels wrong.” He let out before he could stop himself. He turned to Keisi. He couldn’t stop his blush as he looked him over and just spoke softly, “Keisi.”  
At least he wasn’t alone blushing. He hadn’t kissed him, yet. Let alone had sex with him. He knew it would happen soon.   
Atsushi and Tatsuya had returned to their hotel after their too short break. Atsushi had told Keisi he should stay and get to know them better. Tetsuya and Sei had agreed. It had been odd finally having all his boyfriends in one place at the same time. Then far too soon they had gone again.  
He’d had the all clear to have sex again. He just chose to watch until they got together at the end. He hoped by then he would want to have sex. He hated that he couldn’t do it now. He’d tried to enjoy Sei being with Reo, Kotaro and Eikichi. He hadn’t even got hard when the others had joined in. He’d even watched Tatsuya let go once. But nothing had helped.  
He’d snuck out the room when they were all busy and went and made them all a meal for when they finished.   
“Hey Keisi. I found your food.” Kaz loudly told them as he returned them. “Hey Shin-chan, what took you so long?”  
He wanted to growl at him, but he spotted Yuya-senpai behind him, with their new team following. He bowed to him. “Yuya -senpai. We will be in the next championship for sure.”  
“I know. I don’t blame you.” He told him as he sat leaving him and Kaz to sit together. “So, do you think Seirin will win?”  
He sat down. Kaz sat between him and his captain. Keisi on his other side. It felt nice to be surrounded like this. “They should. But nothing is guaranteed. Onita is a good team too.”  
The teams came out. His heart clutched as he watched two of his boyfriends walk out on to the court. This was the first competition after having them as boyfriends. He moved forward, oh this was going to be a good match. He grinned.   
“Oh, they are going out there to win.” Kaz smirked widely too.  
“Yes. This is their first official match since Kiyoshi retired. They want to win to make everyone know they didn’t lose it.” He agreed with his boyfriend.   
“How can you tell?” Keisi asked quietly as he sat forward and starred. “Oh, I get it. I’ve never seen them that intense. Even on the vides. I enjoyed watching them play with Kiyoshi. They made them a real team. Do you think he feels as heartbroken not being out there as you do Shin?”  
Shin gulped in breath. He turned to Keisi. “Yes probably. He will always be on the bench now. I will recover.”  
“Aren’t Hyuga and Kiyoshi boyfriends?” Keisi asked him.   
He nodded as he watched, Hyuga speak a few words to his boyfriend, who was on the bench next to Aida-senpai. “Yes. Their third is young man called Sakurai Ryo. He’s at Too with Daiki. See he’s sat next to him over there.”  
Keisi followed his arm. Daiki looked over at them and waved at them with a let’s fuck smirk. He nudged the man next to him. Sakurai looked up blushing too.   
Shin tcched, at his look. Daiki mouthed something he wasn’t sure what. Then he repeated it. Yes, he thought, he had told him to hold his hand.  
He glared back and shook his head.  
“They seem really close.” Keisi smiled at them too, waving at Daiki hard. They smirked at each other.   
Daiki looked like he was telling Sakurai who he was waving at and why. Sakurai’s eyes carefully watched his rival for Daiki’s love. Not that Daiki wasn’t more than capable of loving everyone out there. It was after all his way.   
Shin hated how much Daiki could be open and he couldn’t. His heart just wasn’t into it. He wanted to be more open. He was still turning down Miyagi, Otsubo and Kimura. Why couldn’t he just be like Daiki? Daiki would have had them all in seconds of being told they liked him. He, however just looked at the floor and hid from them.  
Shin had loved watching everyone else be with Keisi. He had told them even thought he had the all clear for sex now. He was going to hold off for the time being.   
“We all need support. Atsushi now has you. Sakurai is his at school. His depression is slowly getting better, but Ryo is very good at calming him down. Luckily his boyfriends like watching them kiss as much as us.” He told him softly. “Kaz is my support. He helped me see I wasn’t alone. That I was already in love.”  
“We all need the help of our friends and lovers at times.” Keisi told him softly, “And I wouldn’t mind if you held my hand. I think once the match starts it will be harder for others to spot.”  
Shin felt his blush hit again. He looked over at Daiki, he mouthed, help.  
Daiki stood up to come over. He shook his head. Daiki sat back down. He looked hard at him and Keisi.   
If Daiki was here he would wrap him in his arms and show everyone they were together. He wasn’t sure if he was up to admitting to the world that yes, he had more than Takao as his partner. He felt odd knowing he had voluntarily told his team he was in a poly relationship. He had forewarned them because he knew Daiki and Ryota couldn’t hold back from kissing and loving them. He’d also been sure Taiga would be the same. He was not as full on as they were but his hugs tended to more calming and he was already in dire need of them. He knew he was running. He knew it and he couldn’t stop himself.   
He lifted his eyes and glared across the court, daring Daiki to understand. To help him.  
Daiki smiled beautifully at him and nodded slowly. He mouthed, I dare you to hold his hand Shin.  
He felt his heart race. He kept his eyes glued to his boyfriend. He mouthed, is he our boyfriend?  
“Of course, he is. IDIOT.” Daiki yelled at him.   
He went bright red. He should have already known that but he needed to be sure. He dropped his eyes, starred at the floor as his panic grew.   
Keisi’s hand rubbed his elbow. He whispered, “Sh Shin. Having a panic attack in front of everyone is not good.”  
Kaz started to laugh hard next to him. “I think you should just give up now Shin-chan. I think we all think you have been hiding long enough. Of course, he’s our boyfriend now to. How can someone so bright be so dumb?”  
Kaz of course got his attention exactly as he had been aiming for. Shin turned to glare at his boyfriend hard. His eyes flicked with amusement. He opened his mouth to tell him to shut up.  
“Takao. I think you should tame how you speak to him.” Their head told them loudly as he took a seat behind them. “Hello Midorima. How’s the fight to get back on court going?”  
He turned around and blushed widely as he saw his head sit calmly behind him. He bowed his head and then told him, “I am starting to shoot balls now. It helps. It’s very slow though. Thank you for asking Karisi-sama.”  
Takao giggled from next to him. He ignored him. Then he noticed the man next to his head, “Oh, you brought him.”  
Karisi’s partner smiled and held out his hand, “I told him yes I would watch. Thank you for the suggestion. It’s my first basketball championship. Thank you, for the invitation, Midorima-kun.”  
Shin shook his hand, “Your welcome.”  
“Oh, basketball team this is my long-term partner Vici Daisuke.” Karisi-sama introduced him to the rest of the team. “After we talked about his own partners, Midorima suggested I bring him to the next match. He said yes. Dai, this is Takao and Miyaji who’s the captain. Now I recognise Fukui Kensuke on the end. He used to play with Yosen before university. But I don’t know the other young man sorry.”  
Fukui turned to them with a big smile, “Yes I was with Yosen. I am on the university team now. This is my little brother, Fukui Keisi. He’s still at Yosen. He’s their new friend.”  
“Yes, Keisi is our new boyfriend.” Kaz added with a massive grin at their head. “So, Shin-chan, you have to hold his hand now. It’s out and you can’t hide forever. Can he Keisi?”  
Keisi’s blush was as huge as his. “I really don’t mind. We can still hide it.”  
“Midorima, he told me you were in a poly relationship. I have no idea who they are. Are they all here? Would you point them out to me please?” Vici-sama asked him with a comforting smile.   
Shin knew he couldn’t refuse his request. “I can do that.”  
“Good.” He smiled widely moved to lean over his shoulder.  
“Do you see the dark blue haired idiot over there?” Shin pointed straight to Daiki first.  
“Oh yes. Which is he?”  
“That’s Aomine Daiki. He plays for Too. The man he is laughing with is his good friend Sakurai Ryo. Sakurai is with Hyuga and Kiyoshi from Seirin. Seirin are playing. The tall red head on the court now is Kagami Taiga. He is the soft hearted one of us. He gave us all a safe home. Then his dad made it official. So, Taiga is one of the men I live with, along with Daiki and Sei.”  
“He looks like a wild animal playing.” His words were in awe as he watched them.  
“He is. Off court he is totally different. Do you see the teal haired man next to him?” He watched Tetsuya as he stole the ball.  
“Oh no…. Oh yes. Why does he keep disappearing?”  
“That’s my beloved Kuroko Tetsuya. He has a very low sense of presence and uses misdirection on the court. He excels in passing and is an amazing genius player to watch. He was our sixth man at Teiko. Most people forget he is there. Most think there are only five of us. We were six.”  
“He and Kagami work so well together.” Vici-sama watch them for a few moments.  
“You should see him and Daiki. We called him our shadow. And we were his lights. Only he and Daiki play so perfectly together. He was the brightest light. Until we all broke his heart and he quit basketball. Being Tetsuya, of course he fought back. He joined Seirin and met Taiga. Taiga and Daiki are about the same light level now. He fought to make us love basketball again. He fought to have his beloved friends back. He fought to see Daiki smile again playing ball. He won it all. I love him so much for never saying he couldn’t and not listening when I said no. Until I could actually finally tell him yes.”  
“He sounds a very special person to you all.” He noted quietly.  
“He is.” He admitted easily as he smiled down at him as he passed the ball to Hyuga.  
“So, that’s three and Takao here is number four. Who’s next?”  
Shin looked around until he found Atsushi. He pointed at him, “The purple haired giant, is Murasakibara Atsushi. The black haired man feeding him sweets is Himuro Tatsuya. They play for Yosen. Keisi here is Atsushi support. He doesn’t do well if left alone. Tatsuya goes to university in a few months. We needed someone to help with Atsushi. Keisi was suggested. He agreed to be his helper. In the process, we all sort of fell for him too. A few days ago, we became ten.”  
“Lucky you.” He smiled widely.  
“I’m still adjusting to it.” He admitted, his eyes consistently looking for Sei and Ryota. “Oh, there he is. I might have guessed.”  
“What?”  
“See the blond screaming from the edge of the court?” he pointed to where Kaijo were all stood watching the match.   
“Yes… isn’t that Kise Ryota the model?” he asked amazed.  
“Yes, it is.” He smiled, “He is never far away from his beloved Kurokocchi. He’s at Kaijo. Hence the blue tracksuit. He’s as much an idiot as the others. He’s becoming a force who will beat Daiki and Taiga soon. He will out do all of us. But he loves us all. Daiki and Tetsuya were together from twelve. Ryota became their third when they were fourteen. I think it almost destroyed him when first Tetsuya resigned and left school and then Daiki stopped their relationship and playing one on one. He was very relived to get first Tetsuya back then Daiki.”  
“So, who’s last?” He asked softly.  
“Akashi Seijuro.” He told him as he spotted him with his team. He pointed right across the court. “The smaller red haired man with the white and light blue track suit?”  
“Um, yes I see him.” He told him.  
“That’s our last boyfriend. He’s at Rakuzan. He was our captain at Teiko. He’s their captain too. He has a stunning team around him. The man leaning of his shoulder is Mibuchi Reo. The blonde, Hayama Kotaro, the larger man Nebuya Eikichi, the black haired man arguing with Kotaro is Usami Tora. He’s their new member. Reo, Kotaro, Eikichi along with Kiyoshi, and another man, who I know is here but I can’t find, called Hanamiya Makoto. Well the basketball world call them five the uncrowned kings. They are all most to the same level as we are. I must say having people around who you can go all out against is good. Sei has the best team. They will probably win this again.”  
“Akashi looks like a very hard man to have relationship with. His eyes look so wrong.” Vici-sama softly told him.  
Shin looked again. He smiled. “Oh, that’s Seijuro not Sei.”  
Vici-sama glared at him.  
“Have you heard of DID? Dissociative Identity Disorder?”  
“Yes, I’m a psychologist.” He smiled at him.  
“Akashi Seijuro has DID.” He told him quietly, “The one you were watching is Seijuro. His other half. Sei is his main personality.”  
“Is it a recent thing? Is that why he moved in with you too?   
My other half told me you’d been taken in by a Kagami Tobio. I know him. He’s a neurologist who specialises in brain tumours.”  
“Yes, he is. He’s an amazing man. No Sei’s personalities split after his Mother died when he was nine. The fact that he and Seijuro can talk to each other like twins, was we think, he broke needing someone there permanently. So Seijuro would be his hard side to show his Father. The one who could take his verbal abuse. He was on medication, but they didn’t change it as he got older. Seijuro took over when they were almost fifteen. We all broke with him. Sei is back in control now, thanks to Tetsuya and Taiga who fought him so hard at Winter Cup that they forced him back out. He has a new doctor. He’s doing very well on his meds and he is smiling again. I am proud of how he has fought back to be with us again. Also, we are going out with both Sei and Seijuro.”  
“Wow.” Vici-sama told him, “I think you are very lucky to have such different partners. You look like the one who needs to look after them all. The responsible one. I like how you call them idiots. Your respect and love is easy to see. I think you need to do what they suggest. Hold your new boyfriends hand. He’s probably as lost as you right now. You need to help him adjust. You’re the one who has been living this for a while. He’s new and scared.”  
Shin knew he was right. This was all new to Keisi. He moved his hand over the seat edge and let his hand rest over Keisi’s. “We can do it.”  
Keisi turned to him, their fingers entwined. He squeezed hard, his smile was stunning. He told him, “Thank you Shin.”   
He smiled back at him. He liked the warm tingling feeling in his hands.  
“SHIN.” Was shouted at him.  
He looked over at Daiki.   
He gave him the thumbs up with a smirk that told him he would be fucked tonight no matter what. “WELL DONE.”  
Shin tried to ignore the blush that ran rampant on his face. He ignored everything else as he concentrated on watching Seirin beat Onita easily.  
“That was amazing.” Keisi exclaimed.  
“I agree. I can see why you are all addicted to it now.” Vici-sama told them.   
“Yes, I’m glad I get to stay and watch more.” Keisi told him. His enthusiasm running over, “Thanks Ken for explaining it as they played. I think there is a big difference between watching video and live. Shin when can we go and kiss them congratulations?”  
He thought about how to handle that request. He stood up, and let go of his hand. “Come on.”  
He moved them out of the row. Kaz following behind. He led Keisi through the fans still cheering for the other match that was still going on.   
“Stay behind me.” He told him as he forced the way through the hoards, until he got to the locker room area. He walked down until he found the one that said Seirin outside. Keisi had moved to walk next to him. Shin needed to see them too. He knew he was doing this for Keisi and him. He’d been worried they would fail without Kiyoshi there to pull them together. He stopped and knocked hard.   
Kawahara opened the door, “Yes?”  
“Umm.” He blushed hard as he tried to tell him that they wanted to congratulate them. He opted for instead, “Can we come in?”  
The door was opened and he walked in with Keisi and Kaz behind them. The door was closed behind him.  
“Umm…” he blushed as he looked at a locker strewn wall, “That was a really good match. You went and proved you can do it without Kiyoshi. Well done.”  
“Also, we wanted to snog our boyfriends for such a good game. Didn’t we Keisi?” Kaz told them as he hung of Keisi.  
“Umm yes.” Keisi was blushing just as badly.  
“Thank you Shintaro.” Tetsuya told him as he came over and hugged him hard. “Ok first years you haven’t met our other boyfriends yet. Also, guys we sort of asked another person to be ours a couple of days ago.”  
Tetsuya moved to Keisi and kissed him lightly. “Did you enjoy your first match?”  
“Yes, it was amazingly better than the vides. Tetsu, you and Taiga were so wonderful to watch.” Keisi told him with a big hug.  
“Everyone this is Fukui Keisi. Our new boyfriend. Keisi is at Yosen with Atsushi and Tatsuya. He’s still adjusting to all of this so give him time please.” He let go and moved to lean on him and Kaz, “First years this is Midorima Shintaro and Takao Kazunari some of our boyfriends.”  
There was another knock. It was opened and in walked Ryota, Daiki, Atsushi, Tatsuya and behind them Sei.   
“We came to congratulate you.” Daiki smirked widely at them. The door was shut firmly and Daiki raced to Taiga and hugged him hard. “Nice match Bakagami.”  
“Thanks Ahomine.” Taiga hugged him back.  
“Yes, we were pleased you didn’t fail now.” Sei told them, “You proved you should still be here fighting. It was a very well executed match well done, Aida-senpai. Seiren well played.”  
Shin watched as Aida stood up and came to Akashi, “Thanks Akashi. It’s good we can still compete against you. We miss Teppei’s strength, but we aren’t just him. We have others who are getting stronger by the day.”  
“You should be proud. They are working so well.” Sei told her with a smile. “Yes, Tetsuya I’ll shut up so you can introduce us to the ones we haven’t met yet.”  
Sei blew him a kiss and came and stood next to him. He nudged him, “I here you held Keisi’s hand through the match Shintaro. Well done.”  
Shin blushed even harder. “so.”  
“I’ll show you later.” Sei promised with an evil smirk.  
“First years these are men who make up the generation of miracles with me. Akashi Seijuro, who was our captain. He is a point guard, and captain of Rakuzan. Midorima Shintaro, vice-captain. Shooting guard at Shutoku. Aomine Daiki ace, power forward. Now at Too. Murasakibara Atsushi, centre. Now at Yosen. Kise Ryota, small forward, but can play any. Now at Kaijo.” Tetsuya told them all a brief introduction.   
He nodded at his name. The others did too.  
“So, they are also my boyfriends. Along with Takao Kazunari, point guard of Shutoku. Himuro Tatsuya shooting guard from Yosen. And finally, Fukui Keisi, from Yosen. He doesn’t play basketball. Yet.” Tetsuya told them all with a grin. “I sort of promised myself I would never hide or deny my love for you guys again. So being open is better.”  
Shin wanted to hug him again. But he just looked at the floor instead.  
“So Keisi let me introduce you to our team.” Tetsuya smiled at him. “This coach Aida Riko. Captain and shooting guard, Hyuga Junpei…”  
Shin watched Keisi as he was introduced to all the team. Then Tetsuya turned to them, “These are our first years. They are all hard workers.”  
Shin watched each one, doing a quick judge of their potential and if he should be worried. They all seemed enthusiastic and eager. They all had potential. So, he took note of their names. Susaka, Mido, Kasa, and finally Susaka.   
He looked again, Tetsuya told them yes, they were twins. They were very alike, but had different hair and smiles.  
“So, we are going to go and sit and watch.” Hyuga told them as Seirin moved to leave the room. “If you’re going to have sex, at least clear up after you. And air the room.”  
Daiki and Ryota both snorted.  
Daiki told them as he hurried them out of the room, “Teppei should stay here, you go find Ryo and bring him back. Then we can all have sex together already.”  
Hyuga went bright red as he looked at Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi nodded. “Umm….”  
Kiyoshi walked back in, sat back on the bench, and grabbed his phone. “Ryo. Our locker room now. Sex.”  
Daiki dragged Hyuga back in. “You’ve been over ruled. Bye Seirin. We will have them back later. Sorry.”  
Daiki leaned up to push Hyuga into the wall, “I’m going to kiss you as soon as Ryo gets here. Prepare yourself senpai.”  
Shin was pleased there were others around who found Daiki’s all out just as hard to handle. He could see Keisi watching them carefully.  
There was a quick knock. Ryota pulled the door open and pulled in Sakurai, and locked the door behind him.  
“Hi Sakurai, we want to have sex. Kiyoshi is in, Hyuga is going to be kissed by Daiki in a second. Unless you don’t want this to. Then we will leave you to your boyfriends.” Ryota told him, to bring him up to date.  
Sakurai walked over to Hyuga, who was still being pinned to the wall. He touched Daiki’s back and leaned in and kissed Daiki’s cheek, “Hello Daiki, can I talk to him?”  
“Of course, love.” Daiki smiled beautifully at him. Daiki let him go slightly and let Sakurai in to him.  
“Jun. You played perfectly today. Well done baby. I would love to watch you kiss him. Watch him fuck you hard for me. Please think about it. We don’t have to do it today. We can hold this for another time. They won’t mind. I want this. Teppei wants this. We will wait for you. So, you call it. If you want to be with them say yes. If not say no. None of us will care if its no. We know you are working on saying yes.”  
Shin wandered over and sat on the bench next to Kiyoshi. They watched Hyuga as they gave him time to think. He asked him softly, “Did you hate being benched as much as I did?”  
Kiyoshi sighed, looked at the floor. “It was hell. Knowing I will never play basketball at that level with Jun again. You hate yourself right now, too don’t you?”  
“Yes, this the first championship I have ever missed. It is very hard to not hate my body right now.” He admitted to the only person he knew would totally understand. “Your last competition was exceptional though. You have my respect on a job well done. I think now is when you back off and let them continue forward. I was worried that Seirin would not survive that match out there. But they did and it was stunning to watch our boyfriends work so well on court with Izuki, Mitobe and Koganei. They all played excellently today.”  
“Yes, it was good. I knew I could back down now and let them run with it. How’s your rehab going?” Kiyoshi asked him.  
“Too slowly. My strength is getting back. I am playing short games, even against my boyfriends. It’s so nice to be able to hold a ball again. I can’t shoot yet. I switched to dunks because they don’t take so much out of me. But my three pointers don’t exist right now. My physio is always telling me to relax more. To not get so wound up about the simple things in life. That I shouldn’t be so embarrassed about natural things. Like me being so closed when all my boyfriends are open and happy. He said once I relax I will start to make those shots again.”  
Kiyoshi nodded, “I get what he’s saying. You hate yourself so much right now. You must stop blaming yourself for your appendix. After, your shots will come back, stronger than before.”  
“Yes.” He sighed, he got it too.  
“I have a suggestion.” Kiyoshi looked over at Hyuga and Sakurai who were still silent in thought.  
“What?” he watched him closely.  
“You could kiss me.” He smiled at him. “You always let the others make the first move in sex, in your relationships? Take control kiss me now. It will help you relax. Stopping hating yourself is very hard. I know. I get it totally. So, let’s work together and help you relax. How do you think they would act if they saw you initiate something with someone else?”  
“I wouldn’t sit for a year.” He let out as his heart hitched at the idea. He looked at his boyfriends. “Daiki and Ryota would freak and be so noisy my ears wouldn’t survive.”  
“You hate their easy way with everyone, don’t you?” Kiyoshi read him to easily. “We can’t all be them. No being you is more important Shintaro. Do you know who you are? Who you want to be?”  
“I want…” he stopped, then continued, “I want to not fear they will leave me because I can’t be like them.”  
“I don’t think that will ever happen. I have seen the way they all watch you. You are their Mum. You look after them. You need to just let that fear go. Kiss me Shintaro. Relax. Let it go. Then you will be storming through the next championship with them loving you even more.” Kiyoshi smiled widely at him.  
He thought for a moment. This was a good way of helping him let go. Would it work? It would help him at least try to be like Daiki, like Ryota? Was that enough? Or did he just need to find his own middle ground that wasn’t always no? That sounded better to him. He now got why Kiyoshi was suggesting they kiss. Or rather he kissed him. He needed to prove to himself he could do it to. And Kiyoshi was their friend. One he knew was fine with what was bound to happen if he kissed him.   
He looked over at Daiki who was now kissing Sakurai as Hyuga watched still pinned to the wall.  
If he was going to this. He had to make sure they were all watching him and Kiyoshi, or it wouldn’t work. He whispered to Kiyoshi, “I will do it. If you don’t mind?”  
Kiyoshi grinned widely at him. “I think it will help you. Overall, being yourself and whole is so much better than wishing you were someone else. Believe me. So, go ahead kiss me. Start to heal yourself.”  
Shin moved to look at him properly, he had very pretty eyes which were always very kind when he watched his friends. Like now. He licked his lips and smirked wider at him. Telling him silently get to it. Shin finally got it. He nodded.   
He turned to the room. Tetsuya and Sei were observing them, of course. He looked at Tetsuya and asked quietly, “Can they stop and listen.”  
“Silence.” Tetsuya loudly ordered for him. When everyone looking at him, he told them, “Shintaro has something to say.”  
He felt uneasy having all of them now watching him. Kiyoshi was right he shouldn’t feel bad if it was just his boyfriends. Hyuga and Sakurai were almost boyfriend level to the rest of his boyfriends. So, he shouldn’t worry about them either. “Kiyoshi pointed out something. I sort of hate myself right now for not being able to play. Not being able to be as open as my boyfriends. That I needed to learn to be myself. As part of that he asked me to kiss him. Not him kiss me. He thinks it will help me start shooting again. I think I will take everything I can right now to be able to play full out with you all again. So, I’m going to kiss him.”  
Daiki was whistling and clapping, “Well get to it. Less talk more actions Shin.”  
“DAIKI.” Sei growled at him, he walked over and stood behind him, his hand on his shoulder, “At your own speed Shintaro. We love you. We don’t need you to be anything but yourself. I know you’ve been lost for a while. So, we are waiting for you to come home.”  
He watched the rest all nod and move closer too. Hyuga and Sakurai stayed just out of reach. “Don’t stand so far away Hyuga, Sakurai. You should be right here watching to. I’m going to kiss your boyfriend with everything I have. It means we won’t sit for ages after they get through with us.”  
Sakurai dragged a bright red Hyuga closer, “Better?”  
“Yes, thank you Sakurai.” He smiled at him.  
He looked around at his boyfriends. They all looked possessive, about to leap on them. He knew in a few seconds all hell would break loose. “Did you lock the door?”  
Ryota bounced back to double check. He came back, “Yes its secure. Get to it. I need this Shin.”  
He nodded. He turned to Kiyoshi and lifted his hand and touched his hair, it was very soft as he ran the long locks through his fingers, “Pretty eyes and amazing hair.”  
He realised he couldn’t feel it right. He let go and swiftly unwrapped all his fingers, dropped the tape to the floor and then moved back to touch him again. “Yes, so much better. It’s like silk.”  
Kiyoshi blushed as he let him touch to his heart’s content. “It’s just hair. You all have way better hair than me.”  
“No, yours is silkier than any of theirs. I know that about all of them.” He admitted to him, “I think Ryota will be jealous and pissed.”  
Kiyoshi’s eyes flickered to his lips, and he licked his again. Shin couldn’t hold of any longer. He leaned in, slipped his hand down to cupped the back of his neck and brought his lips down to touch his soft ones.  
His eyes wanted to close, but he made himself watch his boyfriends as he slowly pushed their lips together.   
He quickly forgot them as Kiyoshi started to move back, the kiss went from small and sweet to intense. He slammed his eyes shut as he moaned happily into his mouth. This was amazing.  
He pushed and dove his tongue into his mouth over and over, and just let it soak in how right it felt. He moved as close as he could get, kneeling between his legs, as he pulled apart to breathe. He whispered, “Wow.”  
Kiyoshi smiled widely down at him, “I agree.”  
“Kiyoshi. I want…” he asked.  
“Take me.” Kiyoshi smirked at him, “I think you can call me Teppei now don’t you?”  
Shin blushed hard as he realised he’d just done it. He’d made the first move. He pushed for as much as Kiyoshi would let him take. No Teppei. He hissed, “Teppei.”  
Then he attacked his lips again, and again. Kissed him deeply. Pushing their bodies together. Teppei holding firm as he kissed him back with just as much gusto. Shin’s hands slipped down his back and gripped his waist hard. Teppei’s slipped down to his behind. They began to hump against each other.   
The kiss broke and Shin through his head back as he needed something more. Everything. Teppei moved his head and started to lick and love his neck, bringing up small hickeys everywhere they went. Shin shuddered in need as he ground harder against him. Letting him have his neck, “fuck.”  
He didn’t bother opening his eyes. He just concentrated on how amazing this man was making him feel.   
“Do you want to fuck me?” Teppei asked him softly as he licked up his neck and kissed his lips gently again.  
He forced his eyes open. Considered his pretty brown ones and wondered if he could do that. He rarely topped. He was a bottom at heart. But he needed it now. Teppei was a gorgeously put together man. No one in their right mind would turn him down. “Yes.”  
Teppei’s smile was beautiful, “then getting undressed would probably help.”  
He nodded moved away to give him space to undress, without hurting his knee. He watched him strip of his t-shirt and track pants. He looked away as he quickly undid his school jacket, slipped it off.  
“Give it to me.” Ryota spoke from behind him. “I found a hanger.”  
He nodded, passed his black jacket to him, then concentrated on undoing he white shirt. He handed that to Ryota too. Finally, he undid his black school trousers, he crouched to undo his black shoes and took them and his socks off with his trousers. He folded them and gave them to Ryota next. He looked down at his tented black boxers and tried to stop the blush that made his face so red as he quickly took them off to.  
He turned back to the now naked man. Teppei was smirking as he slowly masturbated on the bench. He looked beyond sexy.  
“Lube.” Tetsuya spoke from close by.   
He reached out towards his voice, it was slapped in his hand. It wasn’t just lube. It had a condom too. He got being messy here was not a good thing. In his life, he’d seen so much sex or been part of so much in rooms like this.   
Playing excited even the straightest of them. The straight ones left to fuck their girlfriends. The gay and others stayed to fuck here. It was a sport thing.  
At Teiko they didn’t care if it was messy since they were the ones who cleaned it. In high school, they tended to clean to. Except the locker rooms.   
He stopped thinking as way to escape the part that he was about to fuck Teppei now. He couldn’t put it off. He needed this so badly right now.  
He looked down at the scar on his knee. It looked clean and not too big. His fingers found his own as he stepped towards him.   
“Scars are battle wounds not to be hated.” Teppei whispered as he bragged him closer and held him by his arse in both massive hands as his tongue found the biggest scar and started to kiss and lick it.   
His legs went weak as he moaned at it.   
He dropped to his knees, and whispered. “If I push you to your back will it aggravate your knee?”  
Teppei snorted loudly, “No back doesn’t hurt me. Not unless you fuck me through the floor. Do you think you can do that for me Shin?”  
He got he was being challenged to do this now and hard. He smirked back, “Accepted.”  
He pulled Teppei off the bench, until he lay on the floor under him. Teppei laid back grabbed his legs with his hands and opened them for his view and the rooms. “Hurry up.”  
He nodded as he slipped the condom on before he got lube on his fingers. Then he opened the lube and spread it on his and dropped the bottle and wrapper to the side. “Jun fucked me earlier so I shouldn’t need much.”  
He nodded and leaned over to kiss him as he slipped two fingers straight in. He was right. He quickly moved to three. He had Teppei arching his back as he stroked his sweet spot over and over with his long fingers.  
He sighed. This made him feel right. Doing this to someone else. It made him know he would crave to do it repeatedly. It made him feel whole. He loved having this dominating effect on another.  
He got why Sei and Tetsuya craved it. It was something to be addicted to. He whispered, “I get it now.”  
Tetsuya touched his back once, “Keep going it gets better.”  
He nodded and pulled his fingers out. He leaned back and quickly coated the condom before he dropped the lube again. He grabbed his cock and leaned over and locked his eyes on Teppei’s and asked, “Are you sure?”  
Teppei nodded and smiled up at him, “Take me Shin. I am yours.”  
He didn’t stop again. He watched as he slipped slowly all the way in.  
He was in heaven. It felt so hot and tight around him. Teppei squeezed down around him. “Stop or I’ll come.”  
Teppei laughed, which sent a shudder through his body which was almost as bad. “You promised…”  
He nodded and leaned down to kiss him once again. He slowly started to move to gauge how best to do this forcefully and to hit his spot every time. It took a few moments then he had it. He stopped with the slow and started to just fuck him harder.   
Teppei’s screams and moans just made it all so much better. He revelled in what he was doing to this amazingly strong and powerful man beneath him. The one begging.  
He took it faster and began to pound him into the floor.   
“FUCK SHIN. PERFECT.” Teppei screamed at him. “MORE.”  
He gave up being consistent and just fucked him as hard as he could, over and over, until the sweat was falling from both.  
He was too close to care now. He grabbed him tighter, letting his fingers dig in as he fucked him with everything he had.   
“Going to come.” Teppei hissed in his ear.  
“Me too.” He replied.  
Teppei nodded and then screamed as he came all over both. The grip on him was too much. He jammed deep inside and came to. Biting his lip hard as he did.  
He collapsed on top of Teppei and just gulped for breath. “Wow.”  
He heard a few snorts from around him. He didn’t bother opening his eyes yet. He liked what this feeling was doing to him. It was addictive.  
“Amazing, wasn’t it?” Tetsuya asked from close by.   
He just nodded and stayed where he was.   
“Can we fuck now?” Daiki asked, “I need to fuck now.”  
Shin snorted at the needed outburst. He opened his eyes and looked around. They were all naked too, dripping and waiting. Sei was stroking Atsushi. Ryota was already on his knees sucking Tetsuya. Taiga had Junpei pinned to a locker. Daiki had Ryo in a similar position. Kaz was on his knees for Tatsuya. Keisi was watching everything still dressed as he wanked.   
“Get to it. Show us everything. Keisi come here.”  
He patted Teppei, knelt up and grabbed the condom before slipping out. He looked around. Found a bin and dealt with it. He knelt back and held his hand out to his new lover. Teppei allowed him to help him up. “You ok?”  
“Yes. That was definitely being pounded into next week” Teppei grinned widely at him. “Hello Keisi.”  
Keisi blushed bright red as he knelt next to them. “Something you won’t know. Having never been part of a sports team, is they often have sex after. A good match turns on the best of them. That’s where we sort of started in a locker room at Teiko. It went from there. They will always want sex of some kind after a stimulating game.”  
“Is that why the locker rooms are behind a cordon?” he asked.  
“No that’s to protect us from our fans.” He explained for him. He looked at Keisi, he looked so small surrounded by all the big men here. “Hey Teppei I haven’t kissed him yet. Do you think he’d let me now?”  
“Why not? Your new boyfriend is highly delicious looking Shin?” Teppei shoulder bumper Keisi. Keisi’s blush was immediate and cute.  
“Because I was running from letting them have me again. I haven’t had sex since before the operation. I wasn’t allowed to for six weeks. I get off on watching them all though. So, I sort of ran away from him. Which is a bit stupid really. Sorry Keisi. May I kiss you now please?”  
Keisi didn’t respond he just launched himself at him. He was soon kissing the tiny little man who wriggled in his arms.  
“Can I help you. To introduce him to locker room sex?” Teppei asked as he moved closer and just stopped short of actually touching Keisi.  
Shin looked in to his stunning eyes and looked over at Teppei, “I know you let Sei’s lovers have you too, at home safe and hidden. So, we wouldn’t expect you to agree with having these too. How do you feel Keisi?”  
Keisi smirked and leaned up and kissed his cheek. “I think you should shut up and you two show me how it feels to have two inside me. Shin I’ve grown a lot since I lost my virginity with all of you. But you never offer to show me. So I’m asking you and Teppei to fuck me together.”  
He felt his heart pulse. He felt his nerves hit fast. “I’ve never done it. Either way.”  
Keisi moved closer and kissed him gently. He closed his hands as he sighed and loved his tongue as it forced its way into his mouth. He hated that he’d said no to this earlier. He was a deplorable boyfriend for not just saying yes now.  
He broke the kiss and looked down at Keisi and told him. “You should ask one of them for that. I want you though Keisi so much it hurts. Take me.”  
Keisi nodded, “If that’s all your ready for then show me. I will take it.”  
Keisi stood up, undressed and dragged some condoms and small packet of lube out.  
Keisi turned to Teppei, “want to do it again. I’ll go in you, he can go in me. Until he’s ready to try us both in us?”  
Teppei leaned over and kissed Keisi harder and then lay back down. “take me Keisi.”  
Keisi quickly put on a condom and in Teppei fast. “Hurry up Shin. We need.”  
He sighed as he quickly got on a new condom, and lubed his fingers again. He sighed in happiness as Keisi wiggled his behind for him. He patted it, “Hold still.”  
“You’re taking too long idiot.” Keisi teased him as he continued to wiggle.  
He sighed as he slowly sank into Keisi. “Oh wow.”  
“Hurry up Shintaro.” Teppei teased too.  
He gave up and just fucked them hard.  
It was over surprisingly fast. Or it felt it to him. He felt Keisi come first as he hissed in release. Then Teppei screamed. Then he jammed in once more and silently stilled as he let go totally.  
He collapsed on their bodies, wondering if he could sleep for a while .   
“Shintaro. My turn.” Tetsuya told him as he leaned over and started to bite his neck.  
He didn’t move, or say anything. He just let them direct now. He was beyond exhausted.

Shin stood starring at the mirror in the bathroom. His neck looked like someone had attacked him. It was covered in hickeys everywhere. How was he supposed to go back to the crowds and watch with his neck looking like that?  
He ignored the man who came in the bathroom as he stood next to him and used the mirror too.  
“He said you’d probably gone to their room to have sex.” Vici-sama smiled at him widely. “I came to make sure mine were still hidden. Have you heard of concealer?”  
He blushed hard. “No.”  
Vici-sama dug a small black bottle out of his pocket and opened it. “It’s probably what Kise wear’s a lot off as a model. You spot it over the ones you want to hide. Your uniform doesn’t help. You will need help to do the back. Want me to find one of your boyfriends to help?”  
“No, I’ll do it myself.” He took it from him, and starred in the mirror. He quickly began to cover the worst off them. “is it covering them enough?”  
Vici nodded and walked around him. “How the hell did you get them there? Kneel I think you won’t reach the back. These are bad.”  
Shin finished the ones he could reach. He wasn’t kneeling in a bathroom, so he crouched instead. “Tetsuya is very possessive sometimes. He was biting me as I fucked Keisi. The rest are from everyone else. I stupidly started something I couldn’t back out of. I don’t think I will sit for two months.”  
“You look less stressed.” He noted.   
“Yes, I started trying to find out who I really am.” He admitted easily. Why did he just tell him everything?   
“The start of the process of moving from self-loathing, self-hate is always hard to do.” He told him.  
He nodded as he looked at the floor. He was very right there. “I hate myself.”  
“I had already worked that out.” Vici softly told him as he quickly spotted the rest of his neck. “There that is good. You should ask Kise what he uses as he can help you get one that tones in with your skin better.”  
He nodded as he looked at the floor and tears started to fall.  
“Hey Shintaro, don’t cry. You’ve already done the hardest part. You admitted you have a problem and started healing. If you cry now you won’t join Keisi or Kaz for a while. Can you save it for tomorrow? You can let go all day if you want. I have the day free of clients. I will just see my new client all day. If he is ready?”  
He just stared at him.   
“Are you ready to ask for help now Shintaro?” he asked him carefully.  
He got what he was being offered. Did he want it? Yes, he did. He just had to say yes. He could do that. He had said yes to them being boyfriends so he could say yes to being helped to. He whispered, “help me please.”  
Vici wrapped him up and he held him back. “I’ll give you my office details in a mo. I think you need to cry some before you can go back.”

Sei stopped him as he tried to go to bed. “You’ve been crying.”  
They were quickly surrounded by his boyfriends. Daiki slung his arm around him and asked, “What happened?”  
He looked at the floor, “I asked for help.”  
“Who from?” Daiki asked.  
“Did you see the man sat behind us?”  
“Yes.” Everyone told him.   
“He was our head. We’d talked about our partners. I’d told him I was poly. He told me he was gay to, and that he’d been with his partner since high school. I suggested he bring him along to see how good we were. So, he said yes. He was the small blond man sat to his right. He asked me who my boyfriends were. I could only tell him. He’s like Taiga in his simple comfort and words. He’s a psychologist and he saw straight away that Sei wasn’t Sei but Seijuro. After we… I went to the bathroom to see how bad my neck was. He came in to do the same.  
He taught me about concealer. Ryota will you help me find one that suits me please?”  
“Of course, I will Shin. I know how embarrassing they can be if you’re not used to them or makeup.” He reached over and squeezed his hand.   
He nodded his head, “I sort of admitted I had a problem. He agreed I had and that I’d made the first step in healing. But that there was still a long way to go. I’m sorry everyone I won’t be watching you tomorrow. I asked for his help. So, I will be with him for a few hours to start where I need to.”  
Sei nodded as his eyes went in wards he knew he was talking to Seijuro.   
Tetsuya nodded came and hugged him hard, “We are very proud of the step you made today to heal yourself. You are amazing. You don’t see it, but we all feel it. We love you. So, you getting help is more important. Like Teppei said I can’t wait to face you on court again. So heal up for us. And thank him for offering to help you. What’s his name?”  
“Vici-sama.” He told him, “Vici Daisuke. He knows your Dad Taiga.”  
“I think I have met him. Really calm dark brown eyes and pale blond hair and about Sei’s height?” Taiga asked.  
“Yes, that’s him.” He nodded.  
“Yes Dad often suggests people use him after an op, especially with how little they can do for a while. Go take all the help you need Shin. He’s the best.” Taiga came over moved Tetsuya to one side and hugged him too.  
“Sei and I would like to offer to pay for it Shintaro.” Seijuro told him. “We know you have some money. It’s for school and university. Let us help you.” Seijuro leaned over and cupped his cheek and then leaned in to kiss him gently. “We will help in anything you know that right?”  
He nodded, the tears started again. He was the centre of a hug from his nine boyfriends. He would have to come up with a way to thank Teppei later. He had helped him move forwards enough. Right now, he held on tight and let go.


	36. Chapter 36

Shin came around the corner of the building corner of home. It had been a long couple of days of seeing his psychologist and watching his boyfriends in the Interhigh. He was walking home with everyone except for Atsushi and Tatsuya who were still in their team hotel until after the competition was finished two days from now.  
He tcched as he listened to Ryota and Daiki bicker loudly, he needed to get home and chill safely. He was feeling close to letting go right now.  
He vaguely heard a voice he knew say something about he lives here. As he noted a small girl being stopped by one of the guards.  
He stopped and starred, then loudly asked, “Sakura?”  
His little sister turned sharply and raced towards him. He held himself ready as she hit full speed to him. He lifted her up and held on tight.   
He’d missed her so much. His father was against him have access to see her. Sei’s lawyer was working on a legal move before he would sign the paperwork he was to sign to leave the family.  
He held onto her tight. He hadn’t seen her in eight weeks. It was a long time. “Missed you Sakura.”  
She was crying as she held him back, “Shi-nee.”  
“Hello again Sakura.” Sei asked softly, “Do you remember us?”  
She looked over at Sei, then Taiga and finally Kaz and nodded, “you’re his friends. And Boyfriend.”  
“Hello again Sakura.” Taiga smiled again, “Want some more soda? We have some upstairs.”  
“Yes please,” She glowed at Taiga. Kaz had told him exactly what had happened at the hospital.   
“Hey Sakura. You didn’t come here alone, did you?” he asked as he got to the base of the stairs and though about walking up with her. His body might be fine but that would be pushing it too far.   
“I snuck out.” She admitted into his shoulder. “She doesn’t care. He shouts at me now instead. I thought without you he wouldn’t shout but it’s worse.”  
He stopped and glared at his boyfriends over her head, they all heard it. He turned to the guard and asked “Is Arai here?”  
“Yes, she is in her office.” He was told.  
“My mother might come to fetch Sakura. She’s on the no entry list. Sakura is on the entry anytime list. We’re taking Sakura to our apartment, could you ask Arai to come and see us before my mother arrives. This once she can come upstairs to collect Sakura. I want to find out why she ran away. So only this once.” He informed him.   
The guard nodded, “I’ll let Arai know.”  
“Taiga. I don’t think I can walk upstairs right now holding her.” He admitted.  
Taiga took her from him and put her down and started to walk upstairs, “Come on let’s race to see who gets there first. So, you think we will get there before Daiki?”   
Taiga turned, stuck his tongue out at Daiki, and raced off upstairs with Daiki and Sakura in tow.   
Shin hardly said a word. Too busy worrying to speak.   
Kaz and Sei walked up with him. Tetsuya, Keisi and Ryota ran up to make sure that they didn’t fight to much. He knew his sister was safe here.  
Upstairs he didn’t talk until they were in the front room. With the door shut. He took of his shoes and walked into the front room. Sakura was glowing as she giggled around a can of lemonade and a large cookie in the other hand.  
She came to him, putting her can down and keeping the cookie. And hugged him. “You took a long time.”  
“Yes, I am almost fixed now. But I can’t quiet rush upstairs yet. Who won?” he crouched down to talk to her.   
“Taiga let me go first and held Daiki back. Daiki sulked. Until Taiga gave him a cookie too.” She grinned as she told him.  
He nodded at Taiga as he gave him a cup of tea. “I’m making tea Sakura, what do you like to eat?”  
“Her favourite is salmon and rice.” He told him.  
“Good job I always have some in for Ryota. Ryota share them with the rest of us tonight ok?” Taiga talked loudly across the room to Ryota.  
“I don’t mind sharing with a pretty lady.” He smiled down at Sakura as he joined them, “Give me your bag Shin.”  
He’d forgotten he was carrying it. He took it off and let Ryota put it away in their bedroom. He asked gently, “Sakura tell me what happen to make you run away.”  
She shook her head. “Show me your new bedroom?”  
He sighed but took her to his room. “This is mine and Kaz ‘s room. Well I study in there.”  
She looked around. Climbed on the bed and looked at the floor. “I thought it be quiet after you left. He now shouts at me too. The same things he used to say. Sometimes I don’t understand the words.”  
“What is Mother doing?” he asked furious at his family. He sat next to her on the bed and patted his lap. She wrapped herself around him tightly and he held on just as tight   
“She just ignores him as normal. She is still the same. On his side, always.” She told him.  
“Oh Sakura. I hate I left you there in that.” He held her even tightly.  
She just held on to him tightly.   
There was a knock on the door. Kaz opened it, and showed Arai into their room.  
Arai walked over and smiled down at her, “Hello I was told we have your sister visiting tonight? Hello Sakura. I’m Arai.”  
“Yes, this is my sister. She ran away. My parents are doing the same now to her. What can we do?” He asked telling her exactly what was going on.  
Arai was silent for a minute, then sighed, “That is bad. I know how badly Akashi-sama was trying to get you access to her. Do you want her to stay her overnight? I am sure you’d like that time with her. And if your Mother comes I’ll speak to her away from Sakura and try and get something sorted between us.”  
“And what if she says she doesn’t want my perverted ways around her.” He told her exactly what she said before.  
“Then I will say that she is very misguided…”  
There was a loud knock on the door.   
Taiga opened it and shouted, “Shin. It’s your mother.”  
Arai stood, “Let’s take it inside. Sorry to have to invite her into your home Kagami-sama. But let sort this out for the last time, shall we?”  
Shin nodded, stood up and took Sakura hand in his, “Come on let’s see if we can persuade Mother to allow you to stay.”  
He hadn’t seen his mother in a long time. She never changed. He found her pacing the front room as Keisi made more tea. Kaz moved to stand between her and Sakura. Keeping her safe. Unfortunately, it was her words that would be rotten not her behaviour.  
“Mother.” He nodded politely to her.  
“Sakura we are leaving shortly. Go get you shoes on.”  
“But Taiga is making me food.” Sakura explained.  
“You are not allowed to stay here.” His Mother growled at Sakura.  
“Why not?” he asked intervening.  
“Your unhealthy perversion is not allowed around a young and impressionable child.” She growled at him.  
Sei stood forward to say something.   
Shin shook his head. “Mother I think the only one who has an unhealthy perversion is Father. I left and he still shouting. Only at her not me. Don’t you think you should leave him? You can’t condone him doing that to both your children, surely?”  
“He only puts her right when she is outspoken.” His mother growled back.  
His boyfriends, all moved to stand between her and Shin and Sakura. He was grateful that they had their support.  
Arai walked towards his mother, “Hello Midorima-san. My name is Arai. I’m head of Security for Akashi-sama and his family. Midorima-sama is one of our family. So please allow him to have Sakura to stay overnight. One night. I think you should take the night off to consider leaving your husband before he drives your second child to escape too.”  
Shin watched his mother turned to Arai and he could see she was annoyed totally. “How dare you. I love my husband and fully support him. Our son was a disappointment. We are making sure she isn’t.”  
Shin felt Sakura yank on his hand, He crouched to listen to her whisper. “You are gay right. That’s why they hate you? Because you love Kaz?”  
He nodded, in one simple sentence she had the whole problem. “Yes, that’s why.”  
His sister nodded, and turned to their mother, her firmness in every pore. “Mother. I’m gay like Shin. I love Rika from school.”  
“Don’t be stupid, you’re only eight. You know nothing of romantic love.” His Mother scoffed and laughed at Sakura.   
He pulled her around to hide her behind him. She started to cry again against his back. His boyfriends all were livid now. “You are an evil person too Mother. You have so many people fooled. But not us your children. You enjoy destroying us with him. You should be ashamed of yourself. Instead you love every second of it. Sei I think we might have to do the thing we discussed about having them up on charges for my abuse. Kaz do you still think your parents would take Sakura in if we asked them again? Your sister is the same age of course?”  
“You cannot do that.” His mother screamed at him.  
She raced to him, and made to snatch Sakura from behind him. Luckily his boyfriends all closed ranks, and Taiga grabbed Sakura and put her up on his shoulders out of reach. He was pleased they all had their backs. It made him feel safe as he faced off against her.   
“I think my parents would love having Sakura to live there.” Kaz confirmed loudly. “They loved the idea. Sakura, my sister is the same age as you and would love another girl because she only has us boys to play with.”   
“Why couldn’t I live here?” She asked, “with shi-nee.”  
“It’s my apartment Sakura. My dad works in LA. Do you know where that is?” Taiga explained.  
“No.”  
“It’s in the United States. A very long way away. So, we live here without him most of the time. You still need to be looked after by a loving family for a few years and Kaz’s parents are so much better than your and Shin’s so will you think about it to. And His little sister likes playing with us too. We often meet at the park. She doesn’t like basketball much.” Taiga calmly explained to her as he kept her safe on his shoulders.  
“I’ll think about it.” She nodded. “I only have girls to play with at school. I think it would be fun to live with one and people who didn’t shout.”   
“See Mother you should go home. And wait to hear from our lawyer.” He told her firmly.  
“Our lawyer?” she shouted.  
“Yes, our.” He told her firmly he pointed to how his boyfriends where all between them and her.  
“I can go to the police and say you have kidnapped my daughter. And file a complaint.” She growled, then she thought it through. She screeched, “Oh you’re a slut who sleeps with anyone.”  
He heard all his boyfriend hiss at those words. He sighed. She couldn’t hurt him anymore. He was protected. Loved. So, he didn’t even bother to reply. Just ignored her.  
“I think you should leave now. And please go to the police if you want. You will find this building is under a huge security net and there are cameras with sound everywhere. Thank you, Kuroko-sama for recording this evenings events.” Arai stepped to stand in front of them all too.   
Shin looked over at Tetsuya who had his phone out as he silently filmed everything. He nodded to Arai. “I protect my boyfriends from everyone. Midorima-san I think you should leave. Arai has two guards outside waiting to escort you off the premises. We will talk tomorrow with our lawyers about moving Sakura to a safe zone away from you two. Tonight, we get the pleasure of her company.”  
His Mother glared at them all. She moved to leave the room. Arai and Tetsuya followed her. He heard her put on her shoes.  
“Make sure she is off the premises and never allowed back on.” Arai ordered. He heard his Mother protest about it get quitter as she was taken away.  
He watched Arai and Tetsuya walk back inside. He sighed heavily as his legs finally gave out and he collapsed to kneel on the floor. He realised he’d protected them both from his Mother. He brought his hands to his face. Then Sakura filled his arms and he held on tight.  
“Thanks Shi-nee.” She told him as she held him just as tightly.  
He nodded. He looked up as he felt his boyfriends all come over and touch him. He looked up at them.  
He found Tetsuya’s blue eyes which held so much love. “Thank you, Tetsuya.”  
“Kagami-sama you might want to call your Dad and tell them what just happened. We should get his permission for her to stay too. Fukui-sama thank you for the lovely tea. Midorima-sama I think you should drink your too. You are too pale. Kuroko-sama send me the film please.” Arai got them organised.  
“Hey just a thought but we don’t have sleep over things small enough for Sakura.” Taiga told them as he grabbed his phone probably to call his Dad.  
“Good point.” Sei moved to kneel next to them on his knees his tablet out. “Arai I’m going to order some clothes can they be brought up when they get here?”  
“Of course.” Arai told them.  
“Dad says no problem to a sleep over or two. He told me to hug Shin and tell him how proud he is off him. Sami shouted the same.”  
Shin felt such relief.  
Sakura let go and moved to look at Sei’s tablet. Taiga took the opportunity to hug him hard. And whispered, “I think you should tell her the truth. I don’t think she will care. You remember how Kaz’s sister was.”   
“I think you are right.” He sighed and reached for her hand, “Sakura I need to explain something for you.”  
Sakura squeezed his hand back. “What Shi-nee.”  
“That actually Kaz isn’t my only boyfriend.” He told her nervously.  
“No, who else?” she asked him when he went quiet.  
So, he pointed at each of them. “Sei. Tetsuya. Taiga. Ryota. Daiki. Keisi. And two men who are stuck in a hotel with their team. That’s Atsushi and Tatsuya.”  
She counted them and her face went bright red, and happy, “That is so cool. You have nine boyfriends.”  
“I do. And it is very cool.” He told her.  
He heard everyone snort around him. Kaz was on the floor laughing. He knew he had never used the word before. But his sister was right. It was cool having nine boyfriends. “Shut up idiots.”  
He rolled his eyes as even Arai started to laugh too.  
He grinned at his sister, “Yes, it is cool. I like how they look after me. So, you should now. It also means you have a lot of big brothers who will always protect you and play with you.”  
“Oh my god. Shin just used the word Cool again” Kaz giggled as he rolled on the floor laughing.  
“Of course, they can be idiots to.” He told her seriously as she frowned with him. She didn’t quite get it either.  
He had a text notification. He pulled out his phone and used it to ignore them all. It was a text from Sami, saying. Well done Shin. We are very proud of you for protecting her and you. We love you and Sakura.  
He showed her the text. She frowned at it. So, he explained, “Oh Sami is Taiga’s Dads’ boyfriend. He’s visiting Kagami-san in LA right now. He is fun and he will love meeting you too. He will love having another girl to take shopping. He and Ryota have lots of fun when they go shopping. Usually for skirts.”  
He brought up an image of Sami and Kagami-san. It was one of him in a rainbow coloured skirt.   
“He is so pretty.” Sakura told him. “I’ve never seen skirt like that before.”  
Ryota came over and looked over his shoulder. “Oh, you’re showing her who they are. I love the skirt. I asked Sami to find one for me too. Shall I ask them to find one for you too Sakura?”  
“The skirts are made on the beach in LA. Where I surfed.” Taiga joined in. “It’s called tie-dye. Yes, I think we need one for Sakura too. Hey Kaz should we get on for your sister too? They are all unique.”  
Kaz nodded, looking over his shoulder, “Yes please add her to the list too.”  
“Your Ryota?” She asked. “You dress up like Sami too?”  
Ryota nodded, “Want to see my skirts and make up?”  
She nodded with a massive smile. Ryota held out his hand. Ryota started to walk away with Sakura then stopped, “Keisi we might borrow some of your clothes. Sei you should bring your tablet and card so we can order her something new.” Ryota ordered them.   
“Of course, Ryota.” Sei smiled. “Drink your tea and leave her to us for a while. You did well lover.”  
Sei leaned over and kissed him softly before leaving him alone. He drank the now cold tea. He sighed as he put the cup down. He felt warm and safe.   
“I’ll leave you to it. I am sure you have it for now. Don’t let Akashi-sama buy her everything. We won’t be able to move. Give him a limit.” Ari told them. “Good night everyone.”  
“Good night Arai.” He told her, “Thank you.”  
Sei came back out fifteen minutes later. “Sorry we got kicked out, the ladies are dressing for dinner. Taiga they will be ready in about twenty minutes. Yes, I was sensible and didn’t spend too much. Ryota made sure I got her the necessities for now. I also called Tatsuya and explained what had happened. They are running to join us for tea. They want to hug Shin too. They also want to meet Sakura. They have permission to have tea and have to go back for ten.”  
Taiga continue to cook tea. Kaz and Tetsuya laid the table. They waited for two things. There other boyfriends to arrive and Ryota and Sakura to come out for tea.  
“He does understand she is eight.” He asked Sei.  
“He’s been a model for a long time. If there is something he understands better than us its girls and what they want at any age. Girls love being spoilt and having the opportunity to dress up for us boys. Just like Ryota does.” Sei told him. “Do we all have pyjamas to wear whilst she is here?”  
Everyone nodded, good point. “Yes, I do too. Thanks, Sei for just accepting her to.”  
A banging was heard and Tatsuya and Atsushi arrived, short of breath.   
“You might want to go wash up Tea is ready, we are waiting on the girls. Our room is out of limits for the moment.” Taiga got them organised.  
They both nodded and soon re-joined them. Taking their seats around the table.   
“We are here.” Ryota spoke loudly.   
They all turned around and looked. Shin starred at how pretty his sister looked. He stood up and walked to her. “May I escort you to dinner Miss?”  
She grinned, around her minimal face makeup, up at him, “Thank you Sir You may.”  
“OMG they are both cute” Atsushi told him.   
He held back from telling him off. “Sakura these are my other boyfriends, Atsushi and Tatsuya.”  
They waved and said hi to her.  
He helped her go down on her knees at the spot next to him, with Sei on the other side. Ryota had found her one of his skirts that was very pink and tied it around her. And she was wearing a shirt that was Keisi’s that was a dark blue.   
Tetsuya walked over to Ryota, “May I escort you Ryota?”  
Ryota was wearing minimal makeup too and a simple long black skirt and a gold short sleeved shirt that was loose rather than the tight ones he normally wore. He looked amazing.  
Tetsuya saw Ryota to his normal spot between Daiki and Tetsuya.  
“Wow you both look amazing.” Daiki told them. “We haven’t had a sleep over in forever. We used to go to Ryota’s mum’s house or Tetsu’s gran’s house. It was always fun.”  
“I think we should do it here tonight.” Taiga told them. “We do have our little sister here so we should have fun. Daiki, do you want to invite Momoi over. She will sulk at you if you don’t.”  
“Good point Taiga.” Tetsuya told him, “Daiki ring her. Tell her we are saving her a plate of food and Taiga and Atsushi is making pancakes or brownies for pudding.”  
Daiki nodded dragged out his phone. “Satsuki?”  
He heard her on the other end of the phone.  
“We have Shin’s little sister here for a sleepover. Would you like to come too? Taiga has made salmon and rice for food and we are getting brownies and pancakes for pudding.” Daiki filled her in. “Sakura and Ryota dressed for dinner so hurry. We aren’t waiting for you.”  
He heard her yell something then the phone went dead.   
“She’s on her way.” Daiki told them as he began to dig into his food. “Wow Taiga this is lush.”  
Everyone was soon eating. Taiga put a plate to one side for Momoi. Shin watched Sakura to make sure she was eating enough. She was, so he started to eat his too. He cleared his plate and went for seconds, “Yes Taiga that is delicious thanks.”  
“I hope you left some for me.” Momoi asked as she joined them, soon. Taiga moved over and handed her a plate and chopsticks.  
She dug in fast.   
Shin waited until both Sakura and Momoi had finished eating before he introduced them. “Sakura, this is our friend Momoi Satsuki. She has been our friends for a very long time. She and Daiki grew up together. Momoi this is my little sister Midorima Sakura.”  
“I am very pleased to meet you at last Sakura.” Momoi smiled widely over the table. “You’ve got a proud big brother. He does speak of you a lot.”  
Shin went bright red. He couldn’t deny it. He had talked a lot about her.   
Tetsuya moved to whisper in her ear. Probably filling her in on what had happened earlier. Her face changed to annoyed then relaxed into, “I think we should have lots of ice cream to. To celebrate the Midorima kids final escape. Well done Shintaro.”  
He nodded a thank you. “Sakura, we have lots of different ice cream favours. Which would you like?”  
Sakura thought for a moment, “I’ve never had ice cream before. What’s it like?”  
“Then we can help. Its creamy and yummy. We have vanilla for Tetsu.” Taiga started to go through what was in their very large freezer. “I love chocolate. Shin’s is caramel. Daiki’s mint. Satsuki loves strawberry. Atsushi has neapolitan. Tatsuya is caramel too. Kaz is mint choc chip. Keisi’s is rum and raisin. Sei’s loves raspberry whilst Seijuro loves honeycombe.”  
Sakura looked round and asked, “could I try some of all of them please?”  
“Of course, you can. Which first? How about caramel and chocolate?” Taiga asked as he and Atsushi left the table to sort pudding out.   
Shin loved watching the happy smile on her face. He’d forgotten she probably hadn’t had such things. He’d had his first ice-cream at a sleep over at Tetsuya’s when they were twelve. He had been too embarrassed to admit he’d never had it before. He’d quickly leant his favourite was caramel but he could eat most apart from strawberry and raspberry.  
He was going enjoy watching his sister have her first ice cream.   
Then she asked, “You mentioned everyone. But who is Seijuro?”  
Taiga snorted. “Sei say hello properly.”  
Shin put his hand behind her to let her know he was there.   
“Hello Sakura. I am Sei.” Sei smiled widely at her. He closed his eyes, and slipped into Seijuro. He opened his eyes. “Hello Sakura, I’m his twin Seijuro. And yes, we both like different things. But as we adore good ice cream we tend to have half raspberry for Sei and half honeycomb for me.”  
“Hello Seijuro.” Shin asked him, “are you staying?”  
“Probably. We are having a sleep over.” He smiled then looked down at Sakura, “Or am I too scary Sakura?”  
“He has different eyes, and he is different to Sei. But they are the same body.” Sakura leaned forward wanting to see him better.  
“yes, he has two people living inside him.” Tetsuya told her in a simple way. “both Sei and Seijuro are our boyfriend too.”  
“Do you swap during boring lessons? That would be so cool to be able to do that?” Sakura grinned widely at him.  
Seijuro leaned closer and went sh, “Don’t tell them but yes we do.”  
Sakura was giggling with Seijuro. Shin relaxed and accepted the bowl of ice cream from Atsushi. “Sakura here’s your ice cream.”  
Sakura looked back at bowl in front that had a small spoonful of caramel and another of chocolate with chocolate flakes and sweeties on top it all.  
She squealed and attacked it with gusto.  
“Thank you, Atsushi, for sharing your sweets.” He told him as he sat opposite them.   
“You both look cute so I don’t mind sharing.” He nodded as he attacked his massive bowl Neapolitan with even more sweets on top.  
Soon they were leaving Ryota, Kaz and Tetsuya to tidy up. Sei’s order had arrived and Momoi was going through it in Shin’s room with Sakura and choosing what pyjamas to wear. Then they were going to have a bath together.  
After he and his boyfriends would have theirs and get into pyjamas. Tetsuya and Sei were discussing what film to watch after as they waited a supper of Atsushi and Taiga’s brownies. Then Momoi and Sakura would sleep in his room. Kaz and he had just sorted put clean bedding on as Reo, Eikichi and Kotaro had been using the room. They were staying in a hotel for the couple of nights as Kotaro’s family were visiting them to watch the Interhigh too.  
Seijuro had texted Reo to tell him what had happened. Reo had told him to kiss him for him. So Seijuro had kissed him after his sister was out the room. Seijuro had texted him back and told him done. And asked if they wanted to watch kids films with them before they went out. Reo had told him he wished he could he’d rather be with them than the nice polite tea they were all enduring right now.   
Shin had snorted. He enjoyed having those three around. It was fun watching Reo go. He was a very funny person. The total opposite of him. And he thought his sister would enjoy him too.  
“We need to talk before they come out of the bathroom.” Sei told him as his boyfriends surrounded him.  
“What?” he asked.  
“Are you really going to be ok with Sakura being with Kaz’s parents and not with you?” Tetsuya asked softly. “They said yes they would love to have her, even if it’s a short-term thing until we find someone else. Or you turn eighteen.”  
He thought as he looked at the floor. He got what they were saying. He admitted to the floor, “I would be a really bad parent right now. I am not ready. I may have done this today and freed us both but I couldn’t give her what she needs. She is only eight. If she was older.”  
Sei hugged him hard, “So we ask our lawyer to sort out the move of Sakura to the Takao family until she is old enough to choose something else. And we move you to the Kagami family, as already arranged with Kagami-san?”  
He thought it through and nodded, “Yes I think that would be the best course for the moment. Thank you Sei.”  
“It also means we don’t have to fight for you to get access.” Sei explained for him.  
“And what if our parents try to get us back?” he asked.  
“You did see how Arai was earlier. They wouldn’t get anywhere near us. And I asked Kaz to explain to his parents that I would be protecting them and Sakura too from now on. Until it is sorted.” Sei explained to him.  
His relief was palpable, “thank you all, for having our backs.”  
“We love you idiot.” Daiki ruffled his hair.  
He didn’t complain. He just let them all do what they wanted.   
“Hey.” Momoi loudly called over them, “Your turn. And hurry up.”  
“Hai. Satsuki.” Ryota told her as he grabbed Shin’s hand and dragged him to the bathroom. “We need to be fast. Atsushi won’t save Brownies if we aren’t.”  
Shin found someone had brought his pyjamas in for him. So, he quickly took his turn, dried off and put on his glasses. Redressed and went to find his sister.  
She was helping Atsushi make brownies. He was giving her a lesson. Momoi was sat watching with a big smile from the sofa.   
He sat next to her. “Thank you for helping her bath.”  
“She’s a lovely girl. She was a bit worried about not being with you. I told her we can have lots of sleepovers until she gets used to living at the Takao’s. I also told her they were nice people who never shout. They listen and enjoy their children.” Momoi told him. “And haven’t I told you before please call me Satsuki.”  
“It’s hard. Sorry I will try harder.” He admitted.  
She nudged him. “That’s all I ask Shin. Daiki told me you are having help now. Well done. It’s hard, I know. Accepting we are broken is hard. Being able to ask for help is the hardest part. You are going to only get stronger from here on. It will be hard but we are all with you.”   
He sighed and looked over at Sakura, “Do you think we will need to give her access to the same help too?”  
“I think so. Let’s sort out her moving first then see how she takes it. She’s a mini you intellectually. She understands a lot that happened. She understood it was wrong. So, I think yes we will need to give her the same help to.”  
He nodded, “I will ask Vici-sama’s advice on who would be right for her. He’s the one helping me.”  
“Good plan.” She poked him.  
He turned and saw his sister and Atsushi were coming over. She had uncooked dough on her cheek. He wiped it off as she sat next to him on the sofa, “They thought about watching a film before bed.”  
She jumped in pleasure, “Really which one?”  
“Tetsu was thinking have you seen many Disney ones?” Atsushi asked as he sat around Shin’s feet. “They are fun. I have enough time to watch one before Tatsu and I have to run back to the hotel. I love watching them with my family.”  
“Have you got sisters too?” Sakura asked as she cuddled into him.  
“Um um.” Atsushi affirmed, “I’m the youngest too. But I have three brothers and one sister.”  
“Oh, so that’s why you so good at sharing.” Satsuki told them. “Daiki, Tetsu, Sei and I are only ones in our family. Daiki is my best friend.”   
“I don’t really have a best friend. Can I use you Shi-nee?” Sakura asked.  
“Of course you can. Until you find someone else. Use me.” He told her, wrapping her in his arms. “I don’t think she hasn’t seen many Disney movies. Which would you recommend for her Atsushi?”  
“Oh, my favourite is Frozen.” Atsushi told them loudly. “Its good fun. I sing along to all the songs.”  
Sakura looked at Satsuki.  
“I think you will love it too.” She told her. “it’s a good one to start with.”  
“Ok then may we watch it Shi-nee?” She asked him.  
“Of course. Atsushi set it up to start when they get here.”  
Soon everyone was there. Keisi was making hot chocolate to go with the brownies.   
Shin didn’t mention that he’d heard about the movie but never seen it either. He was enthralled from the first note. He fell in love with it as much as his sister. He laughed as he watched Atsushi and Taiga sing louder than Ryota.  
It was such an amazing film. He had the feeling Sakura would want to watch it over and over. He did to. Seijuro had sat next to him on the sofa and just leaned into him and watched engrossed too.   
He’d jumped as he felt a large hand ruffle his hair as the film ended. He looked up to see Reo watching the tv silently. Eikichi and Kotaro next to him.   
Reo started to sing with Atsushi at the end.   
“I think he will sulk that you watched his favourite movie without him,” Kotaro warned him.  
After it was over Reo swept round the sofa and knelt in front of Sakura and bowed, “Hello Princess. I’m Reo.”  
“Are you their boyfriend too?” She asked as Reo kissed her hand like a gentleman.  
He heard everyone snort. “Those two over there are my boyfriends. Wave for me. Kotaro and Eikichi.”  
They both waved. She waved back.  
“We are part of Sei-chan’s basketball team at his school at Rakuzan. We might one day be their boyfriends too. So, we need to wait and see.” Reo told her.   
“Are you supposed to be meeting Kotaro’s family.” Seijuro asked him. “You don’t have a bed tonight as Satsuki and Sakura are using that room.”  
Reo bowed to Seijuro and then teased him, “Oh Seijuro-chan. You’re here too. The tea was over quickly. Thankfully, it wasn’t fun. So, we will go back later. We wanted to get to meet Shin’s little sister.”  
Sakura giggled, “He could tell you weren’t you either Seijuro.”  
“Ah it’s easy to tell.” Reo told her quietly. “if he wants you to bow to him its Seijuro. If he is sweet and kind its Sei.”  
Seijuro leaned over and gently grabbed him and covered his mouth up, “I was having a good time before they showed up. Sakura they are my best friends. So, they all understand both sides of me. But if you need someone to protect you no matter what the people here now are the best at it. You are safe here with us. Alright?”  
Sakura nodded and threw herself at Seijuro and hugged him.   
“I think its bed time.” Satsuki broke in. “Everyone gets to say goodnight before they leave. Shintaro I think you should join us in our room. We want stories before sleep.”  
Shin nodded and turned to Kaz. Who was the best at good night stories for his sister, “Kaz will you do the stories for her?”  
“Of course, Shin-chan.” Kaz smiled widely.  
Satsuki and Kaz went to sort the bed out as everyone said goodnight. He got good night kisses and a well-done hug from Tatsuya. And a good night kiss and see you tomorrow from Atsushi.  
It was about nine when he carried her into the room. She was getting tired and her eyes were sleeping.   
Satsuki had redone the bed with lots of bright pillows and cushions for Sakura. Kaz was sat out the way on the chair as he had his phone out.   
Shin pulled of her slippers and put her in the centre of the bed and slipped of his and got on top of the covers.   
“Hey Sakura shall I read you one of my sister’s favourite stories?” Kaz asked her.  
She nodded.   
Kaz started the story and she watched him. Shin moved away a little. Satsuki was curled up on the other side listening and laughing to. Kaz was the best at getting voices just right.  
He went to move away a bit more as her eyes closed to sleep.  
“Thank you for saving me Shi-nee.” She whispered as she grabbed him and fell asleep holding him tight.   
He nodded closed his eyes determined to stay for a little while.  
He felt someone pull of his glasses and put them on the headboard above his head. H was covered in a blanket.  
“Sleep well Shin-chan and Saku-chan.” Kaz whispered as he kissed the top of his head and left them alone.  
Shin was pleased with how today had gone. As he fell asleep he thought it could have been a lot worse.


	37. Chapter 37

Kaz was excited as they walked Saku-chan towards his home. He was sure his sister and parents would adore her to. They had left it to after the basketball was finished for the day. Which meant the finals tomorrow would be between Rakuzan and Too again. With third and fourth being fought between Kaijo and Seirin. It had been a rough day for Yosen.   
His parents hadn’t met Tatsuya, Atsushi or Keisi yet. He hoped they liked them.   
Arai, Shin-chan and Sei had been locked up with their lawyer early so that all the paperwork was done quickly.   
Arai had suggested that his parents have a four-week time before things were signed to check they got on with Saku-chan and she got on with them. So Sei had a document for them to sign which gave them short term rights to look after her.   
They were all carrying some of the clothes that Sei had bought her yesterday. Kaz had seen Saku-chan a lot when he had picked up Shin-chan. She just had hidden inside.   
After yesterday he finally got why Shin-chan and Saku-chan both feared their mother as well as their father. He was so proud of Shin standing up and stopping her. He had saved himself and his little sister.   
He loved him so much.   
He was lucky he supposed as his family were like Taiga’s open and happy. Oh, and Tetsu’s gran was the same. She had met Saku-chan this morning as they had gone to fetch Nigou, who had been keeping her company during the championship.   
Watching Nigou roll around with her was fun. So, they were taking him to see Reia too. He was currently running ahead of them with Atsushi.   
His house came into sight and he walked faster to get there.   
“Do you always hurry to get home?” Tetsu teased him.   
“I do when I haven’t seen them in a while.” He admitted. He stopped and shouted, “Reia.”   
His sister had been waiting outside saw him and raced fast to him. He met her mid-flight scoped her up and laughed, “Missed you.”   
Taiga came over, as Saku-chan liked riding on his shoulders and she wasn’t used to walking everywhere. Taiga smiled down at her, “Hello Reia.”   
“Taiga.” She shyly looked away. “Hello, are you Sakura?”   
She nodded, and hide behind Taigas’ head.   
“It’s all right you are safe.” Taiga told her again.   
Shin-chan had called Vici-sama and told him what had happened. He was seeing him in a couple of days to talk it through. He’d also asked his advice for keeping Sakura safe now to. So, he had recommended a good child one for her. They had made the first appointment for next week.   
Shin had sat her down and told her about why they would be taking her there. Once she knew Shin was seeing one too and it helped, she was happy to have the same as her big brother.   
“Shall we go in. Mum and Dad are waiting.” He pointed out. He carried his sister and walked to his parents. “Hi. Thank you for doing this.”   
He was hugged hard by them both.   
“We are happy to help.” His mother told him. “Hello Taiga. I assume that is Sakura hiding behind you.”   
“Hello Takao-san.” Taiga bowed his head slightly, “Takao-sama. Yes, this is Midorima Sakura. Shin you might want to…”   
Shin came to join them from where he had just given a large bag of clothes to his Dad.   
Shin reached up and brought her off Taiga’s shoulder. “Hey don’t be scared. They won’t hurt you. They have only ever been the best of people to me. So, give them time to show you.”   
Shin told her as he made her stand in front of him.   
Reia fought to get down and walked to Saku-chan and held out her hand. “Want to see my toys?”   
She looked up at Shin. He nodded reassuringly at her. She slowly reached out and took Reia’s hand.   
Reia dragged her off fast into home. They all just watched.   
“Well that went better than expected. Come on inside everyone. We can do the introductions as Kaz makes us all some tea and snacks.” His mother ushered everyone, including Nigou, inside.   
Kaz went to the main room and looked around. His mum had been baking again. There were lots of cakes and snacks already to go.   
Saku-chan came running back in with Reia and yanked on her brother’s sleeve. He crouched so she could talk to him. He was after all so very much taller than the little girl. “Reia says you play basketball too. That your world famous.”   
Shin-chan went bright red and spluttered. Of course.   
Sei saved him by covering for him, “Do you remember Satsuki, Daiki, Tetsuya, Ryota, Atsushi, Shintaro and I went to Teiko middle school together. That’s where we met?”   
“Sort of.” She frowned at Sei.   
“Well we met because we were on the basketball team together. And yes, we are known around Japan for our skills. We are taking place in a high school championship right now. Tomorrow is finals day. Last championship. Tetsuya and Taiga’s team beat my Rakuzan team in the final. Shintaro and Kaz’s, Shutoku team came third after beating Ryota’s Kaijo team. So, they got third last time. Because he had to go to hospital to have his appendix out Shintaro’s team is not taking part this time. But he will be back next championship.”   
Tetsu gave Sei his phone. “Sei show her this. It’s our battle at Winter Cup against him. I think seeing will help.”   
“Shi-nee show me.” Sakura begged yanking his sleeve harder.   
Shin-chan walked to a seat, sat down, and pulled her onto his lap. “Sakura I love three things. My boyfriends. You. And basketball. I am a good player. There are better worldwide. And the only reason we got third was Ryota damaged his ankle badly during his game against Seirin. That’s Taiga’s and Tetsuya’s team. Ryota’s team is Kaijo. Tomorrow Seirin and Kaijo play again to see who is third and fourth this time. The final will be between Daiki’s team of Too and Sei’s Rakuzan team. You met most of them last night. So tomorrow we will all be glued to watching Daiki take on Sei again. The only one to beat Rakuzan was Seirin last year. I don’t think Daiki quite has enough to win yet. But every match makes it closer. I love watching every match.”   
“Any predictions for tomorrow then Shintaro?” his Dad asked him.   
“Oh, it easy this time. Sei will win. Daiki second. Ryota third. Tetsuya and Taiga fourth.” He explained. “Sorry but you won’t quite cope with out Kiyoshi this time. You will get stronger for the next competition. Then Ryota will be struggling. So, I think you record tomorrow will be one-one in official matches. Sorry.”   
“It’s alright we already had thought that out to that conclusion to.” Tetsuya added. “Sakura watch your brother shoot. Very few people shoot like him. And no one with his accuracy. Have you ever played basketball?”   
She shook her head like she wasn’t sure what was going on.   
Shin-chan sighed and started talking, “The point of the game is to score as many shoots as you can to in a time limited match. Each team can have five members on court at any one time. Our team at Teiko was called Kiseki no Sedai. Generation of Miracles. We were very good. We had six members. Sei was captain and point guard. Atsushi centre. Daiki power forward. Ryota small forward. Me shooting guard. Tetsuya doesn’t have a position he is a specialist in passing.”   
“See that’s your brother on court.” Sei explained as he held up the phone.   
“Hey I’m there too.” Kaz interjected. “See there, I am. Don’t you love our bright orange uniforms Sakura?”   
Saku-chan nodded as she watched very closely. Eye’s only on her brother of course. It was sweet how much she looked up to him.   
“See Shintaro is about to shot. Watch how he jumps. That shoot is almost the length of the court and he never misses.” Sei told them, “Well rarely misses. Taiga is excellent at jumping to stop people so he is actually the only one who really stops him on court.”   
She watched his shoot, her mouth fell open. “that was so cool Shi-nee. Did you win this match?”   
“Not quite. It was a draw. Both Seirin and us got through to the Winter Cup because we both won all our other matches. We didn’t get to play again that championship. But next one I hope I will be back. It’s hard to get back something I never really thought about when its lost because your ill.” Shin-chan explained to her.   
Saku-chan turned and held him. “I want to watch you play again soon Shi-nee. Sei are you playing or Seijuro?”   
“Oh, this time I asked if I could do it alone. I love playing with our team.” Sei told her. “We should all help your big brother play again soon. We miss playing him outside on the courts too.”   
Kaz watched Shin-chan go bright red as everyone agree with Sei. He nudged him and smiled at him. He was getting better slowly. But he loved how everything embarrassed him.   
“Watch how you played there Shintaro. We miss that.” Tetsuya told him.   
Shin-chan nodded and watched. It was like he’d never watched himself before as he broke it down simply for Saku-chan to understand.   
His mum got tea ready with Taiga’s and Keisi’s help.   
He walked out to the kitchen to help like he was supposed to. “Sorry he needs to reconnect with how he was. He is not able to play the same yet. He is against himself right now. I think Tetsuya has it right. Explaining it like that and watching himself will help him understand what he lost and what needs to happen to get it back.”   
“I get it. Taiga kindly introduced me to Tatsuya, Atsushi and Keisi.” His mum teased him as she patted Taiga’s arm.   
He felt awful. “Sorry Mum. I got side-tracked.”   
“I should know you by now. Any mention of basketball and your brain disappears totally.” His mum loudly told him.   
He sighed as he listened to Taiga full out laugh and Keisi snort more quietly. Atsushi stuck his head in the door and helped carry some cups in too.   
“I like your mum. She gave me sweets.” He held a large bag of sweets.   
“Hey Atsushi are you upset that you were out today?” he asked him.   
“Um no.” Atsushi told him as he sipped his tea, “it didn’t work with our new captain. I think the new one will be better but Lie and Tatsu-chin will not be here for much long then, either though. They have lots to do.”   
“It sounds like you won’t be on the team from now to either.” He asked.   
“He will be.” Keisi firmly told him. “I will just drag him if he goes lazy on me.”   
“Or you could text me.” Seijuro told them as he walked in, “Hello Takao-san again. It’s delightful to back in your beautiful home.”   
“Yes, I’ll keep going then.” Atsushi angrily moaned.   
“Promise me Atsushi?” Seijuro held out his hand.   
Atsushi nodded, and took his hand and quietly told them, “I promise Seijuro-chin.”   
“Keisi you shouldn’t have any trouble for a while. But keep me updated on his progress too. Without Tatsuya, there to monitor him and challenged him on court he will be lost for a while.” Seijuro leaned over and kissed Atsushi’s cheek. “You played a good match today. I will treat you to a present you want Atsushi. What would you like?”   
“Um. Thank you Seijuro-chin. Can I think?” Atsushi’s smiled was big.   
Kaz helped carry cups through and sat on the ground next to Shin-chan as he watched himself.   
Shin-chan was so engrossed in watching himself he hadn’t noted Reia and Saku-chan had disappeared again.   
“Sei has brought the paperwork for our short-term adoption.” His Mum told them as brought in a document and pen. “Just sign here, dear. I already have.”   
His dad took the document and signed on the varying copies as directed by Mum. She gave it back to Sei. “Thank you Sei.”   
“You’re welcome. We will come and see her as often as we can. But on Tuesday we all have to go back to school no matter what.”   
“We talked to Reia’s school they are happy to start her. They go back on Wednesday. So, you might want to come and have tea with us that day. She will have lots to tell you. Sei I hope you didn’t go overboard on her clothes.” His Mum told them.   
“Ryota made sure I only got her the basics and a fell extra. She ran in only the clothes she was wearing. So, she has new everything. We didn’t think it would be right to ask her if she wanted anything from there. We just replaced everything. Last night she had her first ice cream. I think she fell in love with both chocolate and caramel. Her favourite food is salmon and rice. Oh, I just realised. Shintaro?” Sei filled them in on lots of information about her for his Mum and Dad.   
Shin-chan looked over from where he was still watching himself play. “Yes Sei?”   
“If she had her first ice cream last night. Did you not have it either?” Sei asked him softly.   
“No I had to wait until I was 12. Our first sleep over at Tetsuya’s grans house. I was too… too… to ever mention it. It was as joyful a memory for me. Like watching her eat hers last night.” He admitted to them.   
“Was I there?” Sei asked frowning.   
“Yes, you arrived just after. With more ice cream and sweets for us all to share. I was very spoilt that weekend.” Shin-chan told them.   
Kaz sometimes forgot that he hadn’t been with Shin-chan for the time of middle school to. It felt like they had been together for ever. But he, Taiga, Tatsu and Keisi had all gone to different middle-schools and in Taiga and Tatsu hadn’t been in the country. He was so pleased he wasn’t the only intruder. Sometimes that’s how he felt about being their boyfriend. They had all been together for so long. It was hard to keep up with them sometimes.   
He didn’t think they got Shin-chan as well as he did. But when Sei and Tetsuya tried. They obviously did. He would push Shin-chan into things. They would encourage and lead him gently. Sometimes he knew Shin needed it to be harder or he would just not do it. “Ney Shin-chan?”   
His gorgeous green eyes turned to look at him, he murmured, “yes.”   
“I think when we get home you need to let us look after you. And I think if you follow, what Tetsu is suggesting. You will be playing against us again. I’ve missed having my partner so much. So, hurry up and start playing again. Please.” He asked him softly.   
Shin-chan looked away. He sighed. “I think I get it now. On the way home, can we stop at the court. I want to try something. But can we not tell them. I want to just play for a bit and see if I can do it. Without my physio being there.”   
“Then let’s get out of here soon.” Kaz looked at the clock. “It already eight. I can leave after I read them a story.”   
Kaz turned to his boyfriends, “Why don’t you go wait on the court near home. We will meet you there after we get these two in bed and asleep. Don’t leave. I need to play.”   
Sei nodded and they all quickly left giving good night kisses.   
“We’ll wait on the court.”   
Kaz watched as his Mum began to unpack some of the clothes, as the girls bathed. Giggling hard.   
Shin-chan sat on Saku-chan’s bed. He asked quietly, “Do you think this is the right thing?”   
Kaz sat next to him. “I think right now you both need too much help to be together. She needs something you can’t give yet. Hopefully as you heal you can do this too. We can always readjust it when you feel stronger Shin. She will be safe here love. She might need to have normal for a while to. So, let’s just go with it for the moment.”   
Shin nodded, as he looked at the floor. Sakura came in and gave him a big hug.   
Kaz heard her say, “I am enjoying it here. So go and play with your boyfriend.”   
Shin nodded. “Kaz is doing bedtime ready first. So, cuddle down with Reia so you can listen.”   
“Hey Saku-chan did you like my story yesterday?”   
“Yes, it was funny.” She nodded as she climbed in to lie down next to Reia.   
“Good because my sister only ever wants it from me.” Kaz giggled as he started the story. 

Kaz walked swiftly with Shin-chan to the court where their boyfriends were playing. Their security guards disappearing as they got onto the court.   
Shin walked over and picked up the spare ball and started doing some simple moves to warm up. He left him to work it out and was quickly being drafted into Tetsu’s team against Sei’s. They didn’t have a hope but he missed playing with Shin every day.   
“Can I play too.” Shin asked as he walked to Sei.   
“Of course, Shintaro.” Sei grinned as he joined his team.   
It just got harder. Shin’s was slowly getting back to normal health wise. Well normal for him was still being a miracle.   
Tatsu went to stop Shin. Only Shin didn’t run to dunk the ball this time. He ran to the back of the court, furthest away from his hoop and stopped and moved into his old jump position.   
All their boyfriends. Stopped and turned to stare as Shin jumped up.   
The ball flew through the air.   
Kaz followed it in hooked fascination. He whispered repeatedly, “Please go in.”   
It went in easily.   
The silence before the cheering was so quiet.   
Daiki growled loudly, “Oh for fucks sake. He’s back. About fucking time Shin.”   
The clapping started as Shin was quickly engulfed in all of them congratulating him on being back.   
“We are screwed.” Taiga told them as they all let go and got back to their match.   
Kaz nodded as he went back to playing. Grinning so hard. Knowing that tonight Shin wasn’t going to sit when they finished. Knowing his beloved partner was almost back. Both on court and as this new sexy man he was growing into.   
He looked over at Shin-chan’s happy relieved look. It made him so very happy. He moved to block him.   
“Bring it Shin-chan.” He happily told him.


	38. Chapter 38

Sei couldn’t believe it. It was the last match against Too. It had been the toughest yet. Daiki and his team had played very hard. Rakuzan had only beaten them by nine points this time. It had been 108-99.   
But they had won. Again.   
Rakuzan had won the Interhigh.   
Again.  
He was overjoyed right now as he just stood still and took in some much-needed breaths.  
It had been a tough match.  
He was longing to get home and congratulate his team properly. He looked around, Kotaro was jumping in joy, Reo was smiling extatically, Eikichi was flexing his muscles for the crowd.   
Tora had just won his first championship as a starting member. He just stood and took it in a large grin everywhere.  
Daiki, Wakamatsu, and Ryo came over to shake his hand.  
He shook Wakamatsu’s first. Captain to captain. “Good match Wakamatsu. Well played.”  
“Yes, well played Akashi. I think next time we will make you really sweat for it.” Wakamatsu told him as he let go.  
Ryo grinned at him, their vice-captain, “That was an amazingly good match Akashi.”  
Sei shook his hand and grinned widely back, “It was, wasn’t it? Didn’t I tell you to call me Sei, Ryo.”  
His blush was beautiful, he let go muttering sorry and moved away to let Daiki congratulate him.   
He shook his boyfriends hand, squeezing firmly. “Well played Daiki.”  
He nodded, grinned widely, “I love how it’s getting harder and harder for you to win against me. Sei that was a such a fun match. Let’s do it again soon. Winter cup is too far. But I will wait. You deserved this win totally. Well done guys. Your team is still amazing Sei.”  
He was pulled in to a massive hug and he told him, with tears of happiness in his eyes, “Thank you Daiki.”  
He let go and quickly looked to the side lines to check on his other boyfriends.   
Ryota saw him and waved happily to him. He yelled, “Well done Sei and Rakuzan.”  
Ryota had Tetsuya and Taiga next to them. Kaijo had one the match this time. 110-108. Their championship score was currently one each. Winter cup was going to be fun to watch their next battle.  
Tetsuya was clapping hard as he silently grinned like a very happy man at him.  
Taiga cheered as he clapped, “Well done Sei. Well done Rakuzan.”  
Sei’s smile got so big as he looked round. It was easy to spot Atsushi as he stood and applauded loudly a very happy smile on his face.  
Tatsuya and Keisi were next to him, also stood clapping and cheering hard for him. Smiles big too.  
His eyes found Shintaro and Kaz as they stood with their Shutoku team. Shintaro’s smile was massive as he clapped hard. He mouthed as well done to him.  
He mouthed back thank you. He would have Shintaro back on the other side of the court by next Winter Cup. That would be tough again. He couldn’t wait.  
Kaz was next to him clapping and cheering like a madman. He was sure he would have a sore throat tonight. Kaz smirked widely at him. He grinned back.  
They’d won.  
He turned and walked to his team.   
They had won. “well done everyone. That was a well-played match. Thank you.”  
Reo hugged him as expected, “Well played Sei-chan.”  
Kotaro joined the hug, “That was an amazingly fun match Sei.”  
Eikichi hugged him from behind, “Yes amazing Sei.”  
Tora was last but Reo moved over and let him join to, “Wow that was such fun. When can we do it again?”  
He nodded it had. “This was a fun. Let’s try and do it at Winter Cup again. Tora well done on wining your first championship as a starter.”  
“Thanks Sei.” He gushed happily.  
As they separated from their team hug Sei grabbed Tora’s arm and whispered, “Will you and Shinya come to our apartment tonight. I need to speak to you.”  
“Of course, Sei. We will be there as soon after this finishes.” Tora assured him with a big smile.  
He need to do two things where Tora was concerned. To confess. And to introduce him to Seijuro. It wasn’t fair to just confess and not explain that it wasn’t only him in love. It was both him and Seijuro.   
Sei stood as tears started to fall as they received the Interhigh cup again. He felt they had won it legitimately this time.   
‘Thank you Seijuro.’  
‘That was an amazing match love. I wish I could hug your right now for letting me be part of the championship. It was such good fun. Love you.’ Seijuro told him, just as happy right now.  
He sighed as the tears fell. He wiped them away and stood proud and grinned widely as the photos were being taken, ‘love you too Seijuro.’

Tora walked slowly up the stairs towards Sei’s apartment. “what do you think he wants. To tell me I’m off the team?”   
“Don’t be silly. You played so well. It was so good to watch you win.” Shinya told him, as he slipped his hand into his as they walked towards his apartment.   
Tora looked up as the camera moved to see who they were. He nodded at it as he knocked hard.   
Taiga opened the door with a massive smile. “Come in. We’ve been waiting for you.”   
Tora let Shinya go in first. They both were silent as they got rid of their shoes and hung up their jackets.   
“They are here.” Taiga shouted through. “Party can start now.”   
“We’re having a party?” Shinya asked as he pushed him through first.   
“Of course, Nakamura-senpai.” Tetsu told them.   
Tora sighed and looked around fast to find it was just his team mates and Sei’s boyfriends. He looked at how close Reo was to Sei right now. It made him think he had missed something. It looked like Sei had finally told them yes. He hoped that was what he wanted to tell him. He’d always known how much the four men in front of him loved each other.   
He walked straight to Sei. “You stopped saying no, didn’t you?”   
Sei’s blush was beautiful. “Yes, I did. I know have three new lovers. But I would like to make it more. Tora, they aren’t the only ones I fell in love with. I know you are so happy with Shinya right now. But I ask if you can think about maybe making me the happiest man to have all the men I love here with me. I will of course give you time.”   
Tora’s mouth dropped open. Had Sei just told him that? “You love me too?”   
“I have for a while. Sorry if you don’t feel the same.” Sei looked uneasy for a moment.   
He grabbed him fast and held on to him. “You turned me down before I was with Shinya.”   
“I am sorry I needed time to see if it was all right with my boyfriends and me. They gave me the go ahead a few days ago, I quickly added my three kings to my lovers.” Sei explained softly into his shoulder.   
Tora held him hard, he looked at Shinya, he nodded. Giving his permission to speak for them right now. “Thank you for the amazing offer. Yes, I will, we will take some time to think it over. I need to make sure it’s right with both of us too.”   
“How would it work?” Shinya asked quietly. “Would you have him at school and me out?”   
Tetsu came over, and leaned up and kissed Shinya on the cheek. Then told him, “No it’s for both of you to join us when you want to. It means you must decide if you both want this. If it will be you as a couple who join us when you want to, only when we are all together. Or if you are individual about it and that would allow him to be with his team at school. You could do the same with Ryota and the rest of us. Or you just say no now, we leave you to yourselves. But we have already welcomed Reo, Kotaro and Eikichi as our lovers. Why shouldn’t we do the same for you. For now, just enjoy being here as we celebrate their amazing win today. It was an amazing competition all round.”   
“Yes, it was.” Shinya smiled widely at Tetsu,” We will think it through for you. So, thank you for the offer.”   
Shinya hugged Tetsu.   
Tora smiled as he watched him hold his crush. He was pleased Shinya at least would think about it. He knew deep down he would say yes. But his boyfriend wasn’t as open as him.   
“We have a party planned.” Taiga told them loudly. “Congratulations Rakuzan on your well-earned win. Atsushi made you a cake.”   
Atsushi came in from the kitchen with a massive cake. Tora’s mouth started to drool as he looked at the massive cake with white icing covering it with ‘Congratulations Rakuzan’ in blue icing neatly written.  
He went to stand with his team as they all grabbed the cake slice and photos were taking before they cut into the amazing cake. 

Tora caught Sei as he came out the bathroom. He was holding something major back and he needed to know what. He pinned him to the wall, “Spill whatever else it is before you hurt yourself Sei.”   
Sei happy look went away. He looked at the floor and started to bit his lip. “Can we go into our room. To talk privately?”   
He nodded let go of him and followed into their bedroom. Sei sat on the edge of the bed.   
Tora sat next to him, shoulder bumped him and told him, “Just tell me already.”   
Sei sighed and looked at the floor then his eyes found him. “Have you heard of DID? Dissociative Identity Disorder?”   
Tora frowned. He’d never heard of it before. He shook his head, worried why Sei was talking about something he guessed was a major illness. He told him, “No sorry.”   
“It means I am broken and I need lots of help to stay stable. I broke when I was nine. After my Mother died.” Sei explained then his eyes found his again. “Watch my eyes and please give him time to explain. He is better than me at it. Please Tora.”   
He had no idea what was going on so watched his eyes carefully. “Of course, Sei.”   
“Thank you, Tora. I’m Sei.” He softly told him.   
Tora watched closely as he closed his two red eyes. He wasn’t sure what was different but it was. Sei opened his eyes. Tora choked as he saw his right eye wasn’t red anymore. It was orange.   
“Hi Tora I’m Seijuro. His twin. In Taiga’s terminology. I’m his other personality. Sorry to freak you. We wanted you to know everything before you could decide if you wanted us too.”   
Tora’s mouth hung open. “I’ve seen you during training before. Haven’t I?”   
“Yes, I was in charge for a while. During our match with Seirin. Tetsuya managed to help get us the right way around again. We are on new tablets and seeing a new doctor and counsellor. Which help a lot. Right now, our three kings act as our stabling force. We will be alone next year. Will you help us?” Seijuro explained calmly.   
He took Tora’s chin and shut his mouth, he teased, “Keep it open and I will think you need kissing. Oh, and we are both going out with everyone.”   
“Wow.” He let out. “Sorry. This is something very important for you. Yes of course I will help. So how does it work? How can I help? And no, it won’t stop me thinking about you that way. Is it just Sei who feels like that?”   
“No, it’s both of us. We are unique. Sei broke needing someone there all the time. I was created out of that at age nine. His twin with different wants and needs. He’s soft. I’m hard and the protector. We both feel everything and can talk to each other without people hearing. We are more together that twins would be. But I like Taiga’s word for us it helps us stay stable being the twin lovers of our amazing boyfriends.” Seijuro smiled as he just explained.   
Tora decided he would do some research on DID and make sure he knew exactly how to help. Then he remembered Sei packing his bag and putting lots of tablets in his hand luggage. So, this was why. “What happened to break you?”   
“Our Father is an evil man.” Seijuro started. “We had to win. Winning is everything to him. I lost the match to Tetsuya. He stopped speaking to me. When we told him, we were gay and poly and in love. He disowned us on the spot. We had been setting everything up to leave since we were twelve and started to realise it wasn’t only Atsushi we were in love with. After we left we moved in here as our new protected home. Living alone is hard work when you’re that unstable so after agreeing to be their boyfriend. We allowed Taiga to talk us into moving in too. His Dad made it easy to say yes to. Being loved is the most amazing of gifts. My Father has no idea what love is. Everything is business to him. We got off easy. He could have killed us when we told him. I had a lot of protection that day from Arai and Saran.”   
“You are moving on happy with you partners?” he asked intrigued, “So who named you?”   
“When we agreed to be theirs, Tetsuya pointed out we couldn’t both be Akashi Seijuro. He chose Sei. I adopted Seijuro. As Tetsuya was right we are very different but we need more of the same thing too. So, stability and understanding from the people around us. Hugs and love and acceptance. Not having to hide is half the battle for Sei. He hates being ill and an encumbrance. We argue a lot. Like real twins. But often you will only hear one side. It does make us look like we are talking to ourselves.”   
He sighed as he took that in. “how does it work during sex? Do you let him have free reign and you join in later?”   
Seijuro snorted and nodded.   
Something he realised he’d never seen Sei do. Just having known for a few minutes he could already say Sei was the blushing, uncertain one. Seijuro the confident go getter. He bet it worked during sex too. He bet they were both dominate but Seijuro was full out kinky.  
It made sense of how he’d always thought something was not quite right with Sei. It made his last year or so being at his side, on the team make total sense. But he would never have thought about him having two personalities as the problem.   
Did Shinya now? He was Ryota’s best friend. “Does Shinya already know?”  
“Yes.” Seijuro told him. “As my boyfriends keep reminding me being open and honest is the best way forward. I agree. Sei finds it hard to be open. We took it out of his hands by asking Reo, Kotaro and Eikichi to help us get stable.”  
“So, he is the shy, blushing, uneasy one he seems. He is very beautiful.” He admitted.  
Seijuro snorted again, his eyes sort of looked like he was elsewhere then they were back to tell him, “He is hiding now. He gets nervous for some stupid reason.”  
Tora took that he’d seen them talk to each other so he slotted that dazed look in his mind to watch out for again. “He is allowed. He has done a big thing today. He doesn’t understand yet, that telling me just means I am more certain he is my dearest friend. And I will be thinking about a relationship with him. And one with you too Seijuro. So, you can both relax. It worked. You told me. I didn’t run and I respect you both so much more now.”  
He was hugged so very hard and he felt a forehead lean on his shoulder. He didn’t need to look at his eyes to know this was Sei again. He didn’t say anything as he just held on and slowly stroked his back to calm him down.

“He finally told you?” Shinya asked as he joined him back in the main room. Sei had gone to wash his face after crying.  
He nodded. Hugged his boyfriend hard, watched Taiga slow dancing with Reo and knew he had to ask. “Can we have sex now please Shinya?”  
“Do you want to go back to the hotel?” Shinya asked looking at the floor.  
He shook his head. He needed to be around his team right now. He started to dance with Shinya. Slowly pulling him closer and closer. “Here now.”  
Shinya sighed and nodded, “But I can’t do it in front of them.”  
He nodded. He knew slowly Shinya was moving to be more open as the others here. Something he’d never had a problem with. Right now, he wanted their first time together to be special.  
He grabbed Shinya’s hand walked over to Kotaro, leaned over, and whispered, “Can I borrow some lube and condoms and your room for a short while?”  
Kotaro’s smile was immediate and happy for him. He pulled him close and whispered back, “Of course. In my carry on, main pocket on the side.”  
He knew which one he meant. He hugged him, “Thanks.”  
“We will leave you to have it between just you first time. Later we might watch.” He teased him.  
“I don’t mind. Shinya might.” He told him seriously. He had been around a lot when they had had sex. They had a lot of all kinds of sex. It made him understand there was more to a relationship than just vanilla sex. He hoped he was good enough to show Shinya what he’d learnt.  
He walked out passing Sei as he talked quietly to Tetsu. He gave Sei a big stupid grin as he dragged his boyfriend towards the bed room.  
Inside he went to Kotaro’s bags and found what he wanted easily.   
He put them on the neatly made bed, and turned to Shinya to start stripping him of his clothes.   
Shinya surprised him by already being naked.  
“Oh, you are so beautiful, honey.” He honestly told him.  
“Shut and lie back dumbass.” Shinya quickly striped of his t-shirt and trousers and then his boxers and socks. Then he was being shoved back onto the bed hard, “That’s better, dumbass.”

Shinya smiled as he climbed on the bed and crawled to be over Tora. He moved to kiss him long and hard as their naked bodies started a long grind to completion together.  
He didn’t know why he’d been putting off having sex with Tora. He was still unsure that as soon as it was over, this beautiful man would dump him.   
He needed him so much right now that he was not going to let him do this. He was going to do this hard as he was too close to let Tora do it. After, if he stayed Tora could love him totally.  
He kissed him again as he quickly grabbed a condom, and broke the kiss to kiss down his chest, licking and biting his nipples and bringing up small hickeys as he went. He might come over as shy and nervous around sex but he was just as possessive as the next man.  
Tora was all his this time. Only his. Because if they agreed to having Sei as a lover too, then it meant they would be all his boyfriends lovers too. He wasn’t sure he was ready to be with them. How-ever much his heart still wanted Kuroko.   
He ripped the packet, got it out and quickly put it on him. Tora hissed in need to. They were both close.   
He grabbed the lube and quickly spread it lightly on him. He moved up the bed, and moved to sit astride him again. Glad he’d stretched himself earlier in the shower. He grabbed his cock, held on and asked, “You ready?”  
Tora nodded so fast and his need was easy to see. “Show me heaven love.”  
Shinya didn’t stop he just moved slowly back to connect, then sunk all the way down on his cock.  
“Fuck.” He hissed as he watched Tora bite his lips. “I’m moving now. Move with me. I need to come too soon, so don’t hold back.”  
Tora nodded grabbed his hips hard and they slowly worked how to hit it right together. He closed his eyes as he luxuriated in how wonderful it felt to finally be full again after so long.   
He’d held back from going this far. Sure, that at any moment Tora would find a girl he liked and he would leave him.   
Now however? Now he was not scared anymore. If he left. He left. He was so in love with him it physically hurt. He’d told Ryota of his fears. He had hugged him hard and told him the only way to get rid of them was to let go and just fuck hard. Together. That only then would Tora realised exactly how in love he was too.  
His best friend was surprisingly intelligent about relationships for an idiot. Ryota would be cheering him on if he was here watching. He smiled as he thought about if they allowed them to watch. Was he finally feeling less on the um no maybe thing? And moving to the yes in the future thing?  
They sped up again. He was sweating so hard, as he leaned down and kissed his lover again. Tora tasted divine right now. He loved how this was pushing him to see only him right now. Only him.  
He wanted to open his eyes and watch his lover come with him. Deep inside him. Finally.   
He realised they weren’t alone any longer. His brain told him the only silent one around here was Kuroko. He guessed he was watching now.   
He didn’t look. He wasn’t sure how he felt about his crush watching them. But he was nearly there. He stopped caring and moved harder on Tora instead. Eyes closed tight.

Tetsu looked around, the party was going well. Nakamura-senpai and Tora were still missing. He wandered down to the bedroom, they had disappeared into earlier.   
They hadn’t shut the door so he slipped inside and watched as they fucked hard on the bed. His cock wanted to play too.   
Nakamura was so very beautiful, all naked and working so very hard to send Tora over the edge . They were both so close.  
He walked silently to the bed and just watched as he stroked himself through his cargos.   
He felt someone else join him. He looked over and Sei was now doing the same watching intently too.  
A few minutes later and there were thirteen men all watching silently behind him and Sei.   
Tetsu was sure Tora was very aware they were fucking for an audience. He’d changed his style to be showier just after he’d arrived.   
So far Nakamura was the same. Eyes shut as he moved closer and closer to completion.  
Ryota moved through them and walked over to stand as close to the bed as he could. Then he broke the silence, “Shinya. Open your eyes. Let’s all see your beauties as you come.”  
He finally did. His gorgeous olive eyes shot open and he glared up at Ryota. “So, close Ryota.”  
Ryota nodded as he climbed on the bed and sat over Tora’s legs and joined Nakamura. Not quite touching him yet. “I want to watch you come. We all want to see you finally let go Shinya. You are so beautiful right now. I love watching you so in need. So, come for us all. We need to see you come.”

Shinya couldn’t hold back any more. His eyes found Kuroko in the semi-circle of men surrounding them. Their eyes locked.  
Kuroko smiled at him, and mouthed come.  
He screamed as his body finally let go. He came all over Tora. His boyfriend grinned up as he fucked him harder, then came deep inside with him.  
He wanted to collapse but he was being watch so he just looked down at Tora as he smirked widely at him.  
“Wow.” Tora told him as he cupped his cheek. “Thank you, Shinya for finally letting us do this.”  
Shinya finally collapsed backwards onto Ryota and he held him up. Tora grabbed the condom and slipped out of him. He hated feeling so empty.  
“That was beautiful to watch Shinya. Thank you for letting us.” Ryota hugged him hard. He nodded as he gasped for breath and just didn’t allow his panic to have any say right now.  
He blushed as the men around him all clapped.   
“About time Shinya.” Reo leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I will wait patiently until we get to love you too hunny.”  
He snorted, and told him softly, “Reo you have no concept of patient. Idiot.”  
“But you love me for it.” Reo smirked evilly at him.  
“You have to wait until after I agree to let them have me. You’ve already had me before. Don’t you think you should be at the bottom of the list of men who want to kiss and fuck me right now.” He teased him.  
“Oh, I get it. Why you wouldn’t tell me who your first boyfriend was. It’s because it was Reo.” Ryota smirked widely and squeezed him harder.  
“Well we were only eight at the time. But when I wanted to lose my virginity I asked Shinya to help. So, we had our first times together.” Reo nodded and told everyone, “why were you hiding from it? It happened. I wish we were still that close Shinya. I do love you, you know.”  
“You are with them. I knew I wasn’t loved, like you do them. You have this way of just loving everyone. I couldn’t do that too. At least I didn’t think I could. Now I am thinking yes, I will allow them to have me to. I finally see that Tora doesn’t have to be monogamous to me to be in love like he so clearly is.” He told his friend surely. “That sounds like I was running away Reo. Doesn’t it.”  
“I don’t care.” Reo told him as he moved to cup both his cheeks as he pushed him in to Ryota, who held him firmly up between them. “Nakamura Shinya. I love you. Please consent to being my boyfriend again. Forever this time?”  
His breath hitched in shock. He looked over at Tora. He nodded telling him it was all right if he said yes. He couldn’t think. He knew if he said yes, he was agreeing to be with all of them. He wasn’t sure he could jump right into it now. So, he erred on the side of caution, “Yes but…”  
“But…” Reo’s grin was massive now.   
“But…” He started, “But take it slowly. I know I just agreed to be with all of you. Just take it slow. This is all still new to me.”  
“Agreed.” Sei told him with a big smile. “We will go at your speed Shinya.”  
He nodded as he was hugged and touched by everyone who was there.   
“I’m going to kiss you know Shinya.” Reo warned him, as he moved towards him last.  
“I have missed this.” He admitted against his lips before he took the last step and kissed Reo hard and deep. Kissed him like his whole life was in Reo. Because he had been running from this for too long. The kiss was right. It was perfect. It was what Ryota had explained about Tetsuya. It was home to him.  
The kiss went on for ages. They broke with a gasp for breath. He murmured, “Wow.”  
Reo snorted, “I had forgotten how perfect that feels. Thank you, Shinya for allowing us to try again.”  
“I think Tora and Shinya could use a clean-up. This room isn’t big enough to fuck in. Move to our room for the night.” Taiga ordered loudly. “Hell, I hope the floors hold out under the combined weight of the bed and us.”  
Sei snorted, “When I bought my apartment downstairs, I made sure it had good floor strength. The upper floor, up here has concrete floors under. It would survive a lot. Us all being in one room isn’t a problem Taiga.”  
“Hey Sei I don’t think you should do business at uni.” Keisi loudly told him, “You would design amazing buildings.”  
Sei stopped from where he was about to leave the room. “I hadn’t considered being an Architect. Thanks Keisi. I will think on that one.”  
Shinya turned to Ryota who was still holding him, “Thank you Ryota for helping me get there.”  
“You are so very beautiful Shinya. Of course, we are going to want to be with you too. You have the biggest heart on you. I am pleased you have Reo back. You’ve been missing something and I finally get why. You have relaxed for the first time since I’ve know you. Why don’t you and Tora clean up, I’m about to be tied to the bed. Come and watch us after.” Ryota leaned down and kissed his lips gently, before he let go, got off the bed and took Kuroko’s hand and left with everyone else.  
After Tora came and sat next to him on the bed. “You ok?”  
He nodded and he let him hug him hard. “That was a bit overwhelming.”  
Tora snorted. “Tonight, has been full of new information. Why didn’t you tell me about you and Reo?”  
Shinya looked at the floor. “Does it matter. We were children. Tora. I’m sorry I ran from it. I do love you so very much. If you’d stayed my boyfriend I was going to tell you next.”  
“Am I not your boyfriend now?” he asked concern filling his face.  
“No I stupidly thought that the moment I let you have me you would leave me.” He admitted. “I understand now that that will never happen. You really love me deeply. I can finally let you be with them too. Without feeling like I will lose you. I love you Tora.”  
Tora grabbed him, kissed him, and told him against his lips, “love you too hunny.”  
They kissed for a long time before they slowly walked to the bathroom, carrying their clothes.  
“I’m making tea. Want one?” Taiga asked as he left the bedroom. “Oh, I put some towels out for you.”  
“Yes, tea would be nice, thanks Taiga.” Tora smiled at him as he ushered him into the bathroom. “Shinya hold on I’ll get our bags.”   
Taiga’s phone went off, he pulled it from his joggers’ pocket. He shouted, “Sei, Dad and Sami want to wish you congratulations. Get dressed and meet them on my laptop.”  
Sei ran from the room, “Shower fast so I can introduce our winning team to Kagami-san and Sami. I don’t think you’ve met him yet. So very fast. Reo, Kotaro, Eikichi get ready to be online.”  
Shinya and Tora had the fastest shower, dressed into clean clothes, and quickly joined the others in front of a laptop as a skype call connected.  
Shinya recognised Sami as the screen showed him and a man who looked so like Kagami he had to be his Dad. He sat out the way and let Tora get in to middle with his team together.  
“Hi everyone. We watched all the matches. It was such an awesome championship. Well played everyone. Sei, you and Rakuzan played so perfectly throughout. Your match today against Too, was hard work, we could see. Well done on your win. It was the best kind, a hard worked one. Love you all.” Sami excitedly told them all.   
Sei’s smile was huge as he told him, “Thank you Sami. Kagami-san I don’t think you’ve met all our team yet. I had the amazing support of Reo, Kotaro and Eikichi on court along with our new starter. Usami Tora. This is his first competition. His play has been exceptional and we all love playing with him.”  
“Sei it was an amazing match. Well played boys. Rakuzan played so perfectly, it was wonderful to watch. Congratulations Sei, Reo, Eikichi, Kotaro and Usami.” Kagami-san grinned widely.  
Sei grinned so much as he, “I enjoyed playing the championship. Since Tora joined us we sort of have clicked. It works so well right now. I think it was a tough competition and winning was amazingly good. It was Tora’s first championship and he acquitted himself amazing.”  
“Daiki, you and Too, played such a good match.” Kagami-san smiled widely at Daiki through the screen. “well done on second. Next year you might even beat them. Well done son.”  
Daiki nodded, smiled, “I love matches that make me work. Rakuzan always make us work hard. I think yes, we will be pushing them soon. Thanks, Kagami-san, Sami.”  
“Ryota, Nakamura well done on third.” Kagami-san grinned widely at them.  
Shinya blushed and looked at the floor.  
Ryota told them, “It was a fun championship. Our score against Seirin is one-one. Looking forward to the next championship.”   
“Well done.” Sami told him.  
“Dad. Sami. A couple of days ago, we asked Keisi to be our boyfriend too. He said yes.” Taiga told them as reached over and squeezed Keisi’s shoulder.  
Sami squealed, “Yes. Welcome Keisi.”  
Kagami-san smiled at Keisi, “It’s wonderful to meet you finally Keisi. Welcome to the family.”  
Taiga asked, “Did we tell you that Tora and Shinya are going out?”  
“Ryota did yes.” Sami smiled, “Congratulations.”  
“Well we sort of asked Reo, Kotaro and Eikichi, to be our lovers too. Reo and Shinya dated a few years back. Reo just asked Shinya to be his boyfriend again. Tora and Shinya are going out with them now too. And they agreed to try being ours. We may be asking them to be our boyfriends too soon.” Taiga told them, honest to his family.  
Shinya was fascinated as he watched Taiga blush as he talked so confidently and surely to his Dad, about his lovers. This the first time he’d watched the father and son interact. It was like Taiga knew his father would accept anything.  
Sami squealed over the call and clapped his hands, grinning widely, “You owe me a date on the beach. About time Sei, Seijuro. What took you so long?”  
Sei went bright red as he blushed hard, he closed his eyes and opened them and Seijuro snorted loudly, “He was hiding from it. He’s an idiot sometimes.”  
“I am not.” Sei immediately growled back.  
“You overexaggerated on how they would react.” Seijuro cut back immediately.  
Shinya kept his eyes on them as his mouth fell open as he watched them argue aloud. It was amazing that they could swap for such minute moments to shout back. He got why they were such a force on the court and out. This was going to be directed towards him very soon. His cock was getting harder just watching the beautiful man argue basically with himself.  
Reo leaned over and flicked the back of his head. “Knock it off, both of you. I don’t think Kagami-san and Sami want to hear you argue over the web.”  
Sei looked through the camera, “Sorry.”  
Kagami-san shook his head and smiled fondly at him. “Its fine boys. I like seeing you do normal things. Arguing is normal sibling response. Have you heard Taiga and Tatsuya? Sei, Seijuro. Well done on winning. You deserved this congratulation from your lovers. We will talk to you tomorrow. Go enjoy the night they have planned for you. Love you both.”  
“Tobio is taking me to the beach tomorrow. We are going to pick up new skirts for Ryota, Sakura and Reia. Do we need anymore?” Sami asked, “Should I get one for Satsuki too?”  
Daiki nodded, “Good plan. We can surprise her with it. Thanks Sami.”  
“I don’t think there is another person who would wear them.” Ryota told them. “Can I have one just as multi-coloured Sami?”   
Sami nodded and grinned, “One rainbow for you too hunny. In fact, rainbows all round.”  
“We will leave you. Congratulations on a championship well played. Speak tomorrow. Go enjoy your party.” Kagami-san waved to everyone. “Love you all.”  
Sami waved too. “Yes enjoy. Love you.”  
Everyone waved back and everyone said bye and then the connection was broken.  
Shinya sat back and thought he was pleased he’d finally got why Ryota loved both men so much. He’d met Sami, spent a few hours together. But he got why Taiga was so strong and unconcerned about being honest to his Father about his many lovers.  
It had been interesting to watch.  
A hand dipped into his view.  
He looked up and saw Kuroko. “Yes Kuroko?”  
He smiled down at him, “I think you should call me Tetsu don’t you Shinya?”  
He sighed, “Yes Tetsu?”  
“Taiga, Ryota and Keisi are making tea. Will you come back to bed with me?” Kuroko asked him with a gentle smile.  
“you want to have sex?” he asked as he tried to ignore the blush.  
He nodded, “But first Sei needs to let go on his team, after Ryota will be tied up. And at some point, someone is going to ask to take Tora’s other virginity. You and I are going to watch it all until you are ready to participate to. Then yes, we will have sex. Deal?”  
He took his hand and told him, “Deal.”  
He let Kuroko pull him up and lead him to the bedroom.


	39. Chapter 39

Reo followed Shinya and Tetsu back into the bedroom. He stood back and watched as Tetsu got undressed and climbed onto the centre of the big bed and patted the space next to him.  
Shinya didn’t move for a few moments then he got rid of his joggers and climbed in his boxers and t-shirt on to the bed and sat next to Tetsu silently.   
“Are you joining us?” Tetsu asked. He nodded. Stripped and moved to sit next to Shinya. Tetsu smiled at him, “Better.”  
He nudged Shinya, “You ok?”  
Shinya nodded, and told him quietly. “Scared.”  
“Your allowed to be Shinya.” Tetsu told him gently. “All that will happen tonight, is you and I will watch. Nothing else. Not until you are ready.”  
“You have me back. You shouldn’t be scared. You know I will always make it prefect for you.” He told him with a smirk.  
“I know Reo.” Shinya whispered and looked at the bed. “I knew this was coming. Well not that I’d get you back again. That was a delight Reo. Thank you for wanting me back. It felt wrong not being with you. I never got how you could always be so open when all I could do was closed. I get it. Now I understand. Tora is very important to me. I do love him. I also love you. And I think my crush on Kuroko. Tetsu. Well that is heading towards love to. Ryota has become increasingly special to me as time goes on. He is so much stronger now. But he hates sleeping alone, so we tried separate beds. Neither of us slept at all. We went back to sharing. He is so much stronger now he has ways to cope with his depression.”  
Tetsu nodded, “He needed so badly back then. I hated having to send him back to school when he couldn’t get through a day without crying. He’s always fake cried with us. But I’d never seen him really cry over anything. Thank you for bringing back my sparkling Ryota. He loves you to now. He is very free with his love. I adore him and I am starting to do the same for you to Shinya. Let’s do this slowly. Also, we have Shintaro back. He’d found it difficult to be with us after his operation. Even when he had permission he hid and only watched. He made the first step towards getting stronger. He has a counsellor now which helps. I think we all just assumed it was his Father who was the one throwing him out. Until his little sister ran away from home. Came to him. Sakura is only eight. His mother came to get her. We all quickly realised his Mother was worse than his Father. He stood up to her and protected them from her. And we had the pleasure of her company for a sleep over whilst the lawyers sorted paperwork. She is staying with Kaz’s family for the moment. He has a sister the same age. Both Midorima siblings are doing better now. Sakura has the same protection now. But to keep her parents away. Tonight, I am hoping he might finally let go and just feel for a while.”  
Reo sighed and nodded. Sei and Seijuro had both told them some about Shin’s past and why he’d been kicked out of home and how happy he was to have a safe place to stay. This apartment was a safe zone for most of them. “yes having people you can let go with is just what you need. Its why we moved into Sei’s room after his first visit to the doctor and counselling after. He was shaking so hard after. I think if we’d not taken over for a while and forced him to have to just be normal for a while after he would have crawled into his bed and never gotten out. One of the things he told us was he feels guilty for the way it ended in middle school. I’ve told him over and over that the fact you had asked him to be your boyfriend, meant you had all moved and forgiven him. He still feels guilty.”  
“He shouldn’t.” Tetsu agreed. “I’ll work on him to. Thanks Reo for supporting him so well. I think he will be lost next year without you all to help.”  
“Tora agreed to be his support next year.” Shinya told him.  
Reo sighed in relief. Yes, it had been worrying him too. “Tora will work well.”  
“Are you all coming to University in Tokyo to? Tatsuya is.” Tetsu asked.  
He nodded, “thanks to the generous offer of making me his personal assistant and covering which one I go to. Yes, we can now all go to ones around here. I must admit Rakuzan is an amazing school. But I’m a Tokyo boy at heart. I hate being away. But I wanted to be with them.”  
Tetsu nodded, “I get following them. I would have followed if they had gone elsewhere. Now I don’t need to. They all just seem to keep coming back to me. I am lucky to have such an amazing family and lovers.”  
“So do you plan to move in here after school?” he asked him.  
Tetsu nodded. “Of course. I hate not being here fulltime. My Gran is all I have. She took over looking after me when my Mum died when I was four. I don’t really remember her. My Gran is unwell. I don’t think she will live much longer so I won’t move out just yet. She doesn’t have anyone else. Although Sei did suggest she move into one of the safe apartments here so we can all be close to her. She told him she’d rather stay in our house for the time being. But to hold it in case she needs it later.”  
Reo nodded. That good deed was so Sei. “He is so perfect isn’t he. You stop seeing his problems when he keeps doing such simple and heartfelt acts like that. It’s one of the things I fell in love with.”  
Shinya sighed and nodded.  
Tetsu nodded and then looked away, “Reo I think you are needed.”  
He turned to look at the rest of the room.  
Shin was sat in the armchair, still dressed, as everyone else was naked. Atsushi had Ryota pined to a wall as they fucked hard. Taiga was kissing Kaz about to fuck, next to their boyfriends. Daiki was on the floor and sucking Sei’s cock. Sei was wearing Eikichi’s t-shirt. It looked so sexy as it fell of one shoulder as he watched Daiki. Tora was in the middle of kissing Kotaro and Eikichi.   
His cock went rock hard as he realised he could have all of them if he wanted. He finally had them all. It didn’t matter that they weren’t official boyfriends yet. He could wait forever if he had too. This was perfect. This was enough.   
He crawled down the bed and moved to kiss Sei hard. He sighed into it, grabbed his hair tight, as they kissed deeply and long. They broke when he felt a touch to his back. He opened his eyes and looked at Tora.   
“Kiss me too Reo-nee.” He teased softly.   
He turned and let go of Sei with one hand. He grabbed his neck and pulled him closer, “I am yours too now Tora. So, take everything. It’s yours now too.”  
Tora smiled so widely as he claimed his lips fast and he sighed in happiness as he finally found out how his beloved Kouhai tasted. The kiss went crazy as he moved to get more until he was caught between Sei and Tora being bitten and nipped and kissed over and over.   
“Amazing.” Tora hissed as he broke the kiss.  
Reo opened his eyes realising Tora was now had being loved by Kotaro and Eikichi too. Sei moved and the four of them all gave him bites and nips and brought up hickeys everywhere.  
“Do I get to ride Tora?” he asked Sei.  
Daiki had left them and was now watching quietly as he sat in Shin’s lap.  
Sei nodded, “You ride him as Eikichi fucks him. Then Kotaro gets second and I’m third. I will expect you to hold on until the end. Do you think you can Reo Love?”  
He snorted. “Of course, Sei-chan. I am well used to holding back. Let’s show Tora what he’s been missing for years. Tora are you ready for them to fuck you too?”  
Tora nodded, “Yes I need to know how it feels. Take me.”

Shin watched silently as they all got Tora closer and closer to agreeing to anything. He was rock hard in his slacks as he considered when he should join them. Or rather when he would escape.  
Vici-sama had helped him see he was very lucky to have such amazing thoughtful boyfriends as his. They worked with you not forced you. As shown by the fact Tatsuya was sat next to Shinya now watching. Not even excited. He knew they were alike in their fear of sex. Vici-sama had suggest a good counsellor for Tatsuya to. Tatsuya was thinking about the offer. He wanted to move towards a better relationship with his boyfriends.   
So did Shin. But it was easier to just not speak and hide in this chair and hope they forgot he was here again. Then he could slip out and stop watching and hid properly.  
Except someone was determined he would not disappear this time. Daiki had climbed onto his lap when Sei had, rightfully, moved his attention to his team and got them sorted.  
Daiki moved round on his lap and looked him right in the face. “You were going to leave again, weren’t you?”  
He sighed, blushed bright red and stuttered, “Um.”  
“I am telling you can’t walk out embarrassed tonight. Shin we love you. It doesn’t feel right if one of us always leaves. I love you. Shin. So don’t run this time.” Daiki told him softly, so only he could hear.  
His blush got worse, “I am not running away.”  
Daiki snorted, “You’re such a tsundere love.”  
“I am not.” He growled. What was it that all of them called him that. Well Kaz, Daiki and Ryota. “I don’t like it Daiki.”  
“Sex or being called as Tsundere?” Daiki asked quietly.  
He stopped and really thought his answer out before he admitted, “Both.”  
Daiki nodded and squirmed on his lap, “I get it. You just want to hide away to. I do get it. I am always trying to hide in school. The roof is where I hide out in. You hide in the kitchen by cooking.”  
He glared at Daiki as he readily admitted his own faults, he had known his depression was that bad. It was why he had Sakurai as his help there. “I thought you were getting better?”  
Daiki sighed. “It’s slow. Here I have all of you helping me stay stable. At school I only have Ryo. Taiga comes and helps on bad days. Ryo helps me just stop being on the roof all the time. I’m not a whiz at school like you, Sei and Tetsu. But I hold my own. I hate the academic side. I know I must do it and Ryo is helped we work out that yes, I want to be a basketball coach after university. Which means I must do a teaching degree like Tetsu and Keisi. I will play ball there to. And if we are picked up to play pro then that would be amazing. But I can’t do it yet. Even Wakamatsu is helping me. I got to training every day now. It helps to be part of it again. Being able to escape by pinning Ryo to a wall and kissing him is easier than attending school lessons. Ryo doesn’t mind. He wants to go to University to do art. You should see his drawings they are stunning. He is always drawing me and our team. His hobby is manga. He wants to draw for a manga artist. He has a plan in his head which is good. Mine is full of holes. But teaching kids basketball is something easy to do for me. I will be a sports teacher. You’re going to be a doctor. One like Kagami-san. I may never understand half the words you use, but I love hearing you talk so full of passion for being a doctor like him. It’s a turn on to have you as a boyfriend. We don’t have to have sex to be boyfriends. We don’t. I realised that when Tatsu joined us. I thought it was a necessity. It’s not, love. Being with you. Holding you. Sharing a life with you. You have done so many major steps recently. You got out of that hell hole into our beloved safe home. You started your counselling. You admitted you hurt. We knew it. But we couldn’t tell you. That was why Teppei’s plan was so simple and right. It helped you admit yes you hated yourself. You stood up to you Mother. Protected yourself and Sakura from her for life to. We your boyfriends are so very, very proud of you right now. Will you stay and watch us tonight? Please. We love knowing you are here to. It makes us content to have you close by. Stay please.”   
Shin’s mouth dropped open as he slowly took in everything his boyfriend was telling him. His blush hit hard as he looked at the floor and stuttered, “I will stay.”  
Daiki touched him and made him look up at him. Then he smiled so beautifully at him, “That’s all we want love.”  
He sighed as Daiki turned around to watch the bed. Daiki pulled his arms, so he was holding him in his lap. Entwinned their fingers.  
It was simple. But it made him feel less alone.   
“Watch. I think Tora’s about to find out how a cock feels.” Daiki told him, “He is such a sadist. Making his first fuck be Eikichi. His cock is very long and thick. I loved being fucked by him. He is even more powerful than Atsushi.”  
Shin did a quick look around the room.   
Tetsuya was holding Shinya’s hand on one side, as Tatsuya held the other, both smiling as they licked their lips. Shinya looked on, mouth open as he watched his boyfriend slowly fuck Reo, as Eikichi stretched him in the same slow manner.  
He found Atsushi was still fucking Ryota against a wall. Taiga was next to them, fucking Kaz. All four only seeing their own small scene.  
Sei was stood next to the bed, putting lube on Kotaro and himself. As he dictated to the men on the bed.   
He had Daiki on his lap moving as he slowly wanked in time with Sei’s hand.   
He was rock hard under him. He wiggled to get in a better position under Daiki’s eagerly moving arse.   
He got comfy by lifting Daiki up and moving him back so he was plastered to his chest. Then they just moved slowly together. He dropped his head to Daiki’s naked shoulder and hissed, “Fuck.”  
“They are all so beautiful right now, aren’t they?” Daiki’s voice deep and full of sex. “You should watch now love.”  
He lifted his head and watched Eikichi finally sink into Tora.   
He moved up into Daiki’s arse. Ground gently as he watched everything now.

Tora sighed and took a deep breath as Eikichi finally stopped teasing him and his cock met his hole. He closed his eyes as he dropped onto Reo and just let him have his way. “Holy fuck.”  
Reo cupped his cheeks and tapped him, he whispered, “Deep breath baby.”  
He nodded as he breathed through it as Eikichi sank deep inside him. “Fuck it’s like being filled with a baseball bat.”  
Sei climbed on the bed and knelt at his head. “Actually, he and Atsushi are bigger than a bat like that. Why do you think I like riding both?”  
Tora got it. He nodded. “Don’t get any ideas about me taking anyone else right now please. This is enough right now. And he isn’t even moving.”  
“He’s giving you time to adjust to the new sensation.” Sei told him as he moved to see better. “Wow your arse is stunningly beautiful right now Tora. Eikichi he’s ready fuck him hard for us.”  
“Of course, Sei.” Eikichi told him as he leaned down over Tora and kissed the back of his neck, bring up hickeys ae he slowly moved out then in. Tora sighed and just shuddered in bliss. Reo moved to kiss him again. His muscled squeezed to remind him he had been fucking someone else before Eikichi had started.  
He started to move again. Reo shuddered under him. He squeezed tighter around him. He got why everyone wanted to be in the middle. It was amazing on all his body. “Fuck I get it. You’d better hurry I don’t think I will last long. It’s too perfect.”  
“You have to hold back.” Sei told him as stroked his hair. “We won’t complain if you come now. But believe me holding back until all three of us have fucked you will feel so, so very much better. Doesn’t it Reo-nee.”  
“Yes, its ten times better holding back until one of them finally whispers Come.” Reo moaned. “Can we stop the talking and move to pure fucking now Sei-chan.”  
“But we like talking and making you work for it harder.” He snorted.  
Tora yanked his eyes open and looked hard at Sei. It hadn’t sounded like Sei. His eyes had changed. “Seijuro?”  
He nodded leaned down and he was soon being kissed so hard, he really had to hold back as three men fucked him. The kiss broke and he was gasping for breath. He gulped, “I get it now. Yes, you are both here during sex. Keep it up and I won’t be able to hold back.”  
“You get some leeway as its your first time. But I think in about four minutes it will be my turn to fuck you so hold back I so want to feel you come on our cock.” Seijuro told him. “Eikichi its time.”  
“Yes Seijuro.” Eikichi told him.  
He started to move harder and harder in him. Until he was being pounded so hard, all he could do was hold onto Reo hard. He gritted his teeth as it went from the edge of pain to total pleasure. He bit into Reo’s neck to stave off the inevitable.   
“That’s it Eikichi. Show him exactly what it means to be ours.” Seijuro egged him on.  
Tora yanked his eyes open and watched Seijuro with everything he had.   
“I need.” Eikichi hissed out.  
“Come Baby.” Seijuro ordered as he watched Tora’s eyes closely.  
Eikichi slammed in twice more. Then he heard him grunt as he was filled with hot come.  
“Fuck that was lush.” He hissed out as Eikichi leaned down and kissed him hard before he moved off him.  
Kotaro quickly filled him empty body. He didn’t start slow he just fucked him hard over and over. He hissed as he stared to move with him, and began fucking Reo again. “That’s it Ko.”  
Kotaro just grunted as he quickly built towards coming to.   
“Seijuro.” Kotaro hissed as he pulverised his body.  
“You may come.” Seijuro told him smiling.  
Tora moaned as he filled Reo over and over as he waited to be filled again.  
When Kotaro let go he slammed in hard, and Tora whimpered as he almost came to.  
It felt amazing being that full of come.  
Kotaro collapsed on top of them, kissed him and Reo before moving out of him ands collapsing to the other side exhausted, “Fuck that was superb.”  
Tora opened his eyes as he bit his lip to stop from coming as Seijuro moved between their legs and started to softly stroke him. He growled at him.  
Seijuro smirked back, “I giving you time to centre yourself before I take you to.”  
He moved to kiss Seijuro again. He moved away and snorted at him. Now he knew about them it was easy to tell them apart. He felt silly for not realising earlier.   
Sei was the shy, big hearted one who wanted the best for everyone. Seijuro was the naughty, cruel and sadistic one. He already loved them both. They were both dominant in everything. Only Sei did it smoothly and calmly. Seijuro rough and hard.  
Seijuro hand on his cheek, smacked him softly. It felt odd and curious. He moaned into it as he did it over a few more times.  
Seijuro smirked as he leaned down rto kiss him. As he did his arse was filled for the third time, “Well done Tora.”  
He kissed him back, and teased, “Show me properly.”  
Reo snorted around his cock. “you’re in for it now hunny.”  
“Yes you are.” Seijuro confirmed.  
“Stop talk and act.” He ordered them. He was so close he knew it would be over very very soon.  
Seijuro snorted again, and his hands smacked him over and over as he started to moved in and out smotthly with it.   
It felt like he was tettering on the edge. It felt amazing. He hissed, “More.”  
Seijuro took him at his word as everything went a notch higher. A few second, he did it again. Seijuro hissed loudly, “Reo you may come. Tora hold back. Once he has come you can.”  
Reo nodded and a second later he felt his come squirt all over their stomachs as Reo screamed his release. It felt divine as he was squeezed so very hard by him.,  
“FUCK.” He screamed as he slammed in and came too.  
Seijuro pounded into them as he just collapsed onto Reo, dead. And a few minutes later, he was deep in him, as his arse was filled for the third time.   
Seijuro pulled out and collapsed to the other side and started to slowly stroke his back in a easy slow circle. He asked a few minutes later, “It was amazing, wasn’t it?”  
He nodded into Reo shoulder. “When can we do it again. That was an amazing session of team bonding Seijuro.”  
Seijuro smirked at him, “I’m glad you enjo0yed it. We did too. Reo you alright?”  
Reo nodded, his arms still holding him tightly. “So good, thanks Sei-chan, Seijuro-chan. Thank you.”  
Tora sighed as just held him, back. He’d seen a lot of Reo after they had done this. He cuddled at the best of times. Now he got why he was. He felt so perfect right here and now.  
“Yes thanks everyone.” He told them. He was stroked by Eikichi and Kotaro now too.

Daiki called to Tetsu. Tetsu climbed of the bed and walked to where he and Shin were cuddling on the chair. He knelt in front of Daiki and asked him, “What Daiki?”  
Daiki leaned down and whispered. “I’ve been talking to him, to keep him here with us tonight. I think we should all take time being here. Individually to let him know we don’t care if he never wants sex again we just want him to stay and watch us.”  
Tetsu thought that through, “You make a good point. Its rare of you to think of others Daiki. Well done on this it’s a good plan. I’ll go next. Swap. You go and tell everyone they each get time with Shintaro to.”  
Daiki nodded smiled widely. He turned to Shintaro. “I'm swapping with Tetsu. I’ll be back later.”  
Shintaro nodded. “No problem.”  
Daiki cupped his cheek and leaned over and kissed him slowly and carefully. “Love you Shin.”  
Shin blushed as he looked away and told him, “Love you too my Daiki.”  
Daiki’s grin was massive as he got of Shintaro’s lap.  
Tetsu moved to sit on his lap instead. He cuddled into his arms. And made sure their fingers were entwined, how he’d seen Daiki do earlier. It was all about getting him used to simple touch again slowly. “Missed you Shintaro.”  
His blush was massive as he looked away and stuttered, “Missed you too Tetsuya”  
“Daiki had a good idea for once.” He told him, “We will all just spend time with you for the rest of the night. And for the next few days whilst we have them all home.”  
Shin went even redder.  
“Deal?” he asked him.  
“Deal.” Shintaro told him squeezing his fingers. “Thank you for letting me just be me.”  
“I think we all sort of know you Shin. But your recent accomplishments have been so good. We loved the old you, problems, and all. The new you who is struggling to come out is such a joy. We will take it slowly. But Daiki is right we each need to help you get there. Together.” He honestly told him.  
Shintaro leaned down and kissed the end of his nose, and nodded and murmured, “Together.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story will finish in two chapters as I have to go into hospital for a few weeks. After I will continue on a new story on this AU set after extra game. Showing the aftermath of Sei and Seijuro combining.  
> Thank you all for reading this. I will try to give the last two chapters all my love. I will miss this.

“KISE.” A group of girls all screamed as Kise walked through school towards the safety of the gym.  
He sighed and wondered if he ran, would they keep up? He was alone right now. His heart panicked as he tried to do something more than hide behind his hands and cry all over the floor.  
“Kise. We made lunches. Will you accept them.” They all gushed together.   
He sighed closed his eyes and felt the shaking come back. “Um. No. I have practise.”  
He opened his eyes and turned and ran hard to the gym and safety.  
He’d hated feeling like this. He was supposed to be feeling better. He was supposed to handle them easily. It had been his job. It had been easy. Well it had been easier during middle school cause his boyfriends had kept the crazy ones away. Sei had told him he was getting a new team of guards for outside school and whilst modelling.   
School was a pain. They wouldn’t let his teams on site. At all.   
He was sure his senpai’s in his team were probably totally fed up of having to always handle his breaking down over the simplest of things. He bet Shinya was fed up of having to always pull him back together.  
He found his legs ran past the safety of the gym. He instead ran, eyes crying hard as he made for his dorm room. He ran up the stairs in a rush. Unlocked his door and slammed it shut and collapsed to the floor. His shaking so bad as he wrapped his arms around himself and held on tightly as he cried and cried into his knees.  
How long he sat there and cried he didn’t know. He just kept biting his lips to stop the hard sobbing that wanted out.  
He heard his dorm room door open but he didn’t move. He closed his eyes and hid from Shinya.  
Shinya shouted to someone else outside, “Found him. Leave him with me for the rest of the day. We’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Shinya closed and locked the door.  
Shinya slipped his shoes of and knelt next to him on the floor. “We were worried. Hali saw you run past the gym. He saw you come towards here. We got worried when you didn’t come back. What happened?”  
Ryota shook his head he couldn’t talk right now.   
“I haven’t seen you shake like this since Tetsu’s fall.” He murmured softly as he started a slow easy circle of his fingers on his back. “Tell me when you can Ryota, Idiot boy.”  
He nodded, he continued to chew his lip as he cried less hard now into his arms. He hissed out. “Three girls stopped me. Wanted me to accept their lunch boxes.”  
“And you panicked and ran?” Shinya asked.  
He nodded, so fed up of himself. “I hate that I couldn’t just say thanks but no thanks.”  
“You are suffering from depression. Of course, you don’t have to be perfect right now Idiot.” Shinya told him hugging him hard. “What else got you today?”  
He shook his head, he couldn’t admit it. It was too far.   
“Ryota I am your best friend. Your lover. Please. You can tell me anything?” he assured him as he dragged him from the floor into his lap.  
He shook his head, he admitted softly, “It was so so stupid Shinya-senpai.”   
“I am used to you by now Ryota, tell me what made you run passed the gym where you were safe to here?” Shinya asked softly again. “I won’t care.”  
He looked at the floor, “I thought maybe you and the team were getting fed up.”  
“Fed up?”  
“Of the fact, all I do is cry.” He admitted.  
“Oh.” Shinya was silent as he held him hard. “don’t be silly idiot boy. We all care about you. We aren’t going to stop helping you just because for the moment you can’t stop crying. Who do you think was searching for you just now?”  
He shrugged.  
“Hayakawa, and all the first string. They care hunny. We all do.” Shinya told him firmly.  
“I am such a liability right now Senpai.” He admitted harshly as he started to bit his lip again.   
Shinya lifted his head and made him look at me. When he kept, his eyes closed, He growled, “Look at me Ryota.”  
He whimpered and did.  
He was lost in Shinya’s beautiful olive eyes as they drilled into him.   
“You are not getting rid of me. Not after me finally admitting I love you too.” Shinya sighed as he began to wipe the tears away. “I do love you idiot boy.”  
He grabbed Shinya hard and laid his head on his shoulder and held on as his tears started again, “I love you too. I love you. I love you.”  
Shinya nodded, “Let’s go to bed.”  
Ryota nodded.   
Shinya stood and pulled him up and walked them to the bed. “Sit.”  
He sat, as Shinya quickly got rid of his school shoes. Then he went to the bathroom, came back with a damp flannel, and wiped his face. “Better. Lie down.”  
He did then realise he was lying on his phone and wallet and took them out and dropped them on his desk and tried again.  
Shinya came back from the bathroom and he was pushed hard into the wall behind him as he moved to hold him firmly. He put his head on his shoulder and sighed. Shinya held him back.  
“I know being here with me is a safe zone for you. You do know that the team try to make sure everywhere is a safe zone for you. How about we ask Hali to wait for you. He is in the classroom next to yours. Is there anyone in your class to help?”  
He sighed and thought as he slowly though it through as he yawned into Shinya’s shoulder. “No not really. Hali will do.”  
“I think I get why you’re really bad right now.” Shinya spoke into his hair as they cuddled softly on their bed.  
“Why?” he asked needing to know.  
“We just had nine days of Interhigh. Where you were in the safety of home. With all your boyfriends and lovers. Now we are alone. I feel it too idiot boy. I get it this time. I miss them all so much right now. But we must finish high school together alone for the time being. I know I will not be here next year but we need to find someone to take over this. I am used to sleeping with you now. So right now? Away from our lovers, all of them, we of course are finding it hard to handle. We can have lows after the highs of being home and safe. Its allowed love.”  
Ryota nodded that made sense, “You miss them, too don’t you?”  
Shinya sighed heavily. “Of course, I do. I always miss Tora and Reo so much right now it hurts. See it is allowed.”  
Ryota nodded, he got it. “Who do you think will do your side when you leave? Hali I trust him.”  
“Well we can see how that works after we ask him to wait for you. It’s a good plan. Now let’s sleep we both need it idiot boy.” Shinya told him softly as he kissed the top of his head.  
He nodded closed his eyes and let sleep take him away his fears about being alone here and now.

Atsushi walked in to practise. Keisi-chin next to him. He looked around to see where Muro-chin was. His boyfriend wasn’t in the room. He hadn’t been in the locker room either. He walked to Masoka-chin and asked. “Where is Muro-chin?”  
She tutted and told him, “Did you forget that he and the rest of the third years are away today doing their mock entrance exams?”  
Atsushi sighed and turned to go back to get changed into his clothes and go back to their dorm room and wait for him.   
“Where are you going, Murasakibara?” she asked him.  
“Too our dorm.” He told her as she moved to stand in front of him.  
“Why. We have practise no matter what.”  
“Not without Muro-chin being here. No one to play against.” He growled angrily at her.  
She pulled up her stick and told him, “Leave and you’re off the team.”  
Atsushi felt so angry he yelled at her and grabbed a basket ball and threw it at the wall. He grabbed another and kept on until they were all gone.   
He started to walk away from her as she and the team stood mouth open staring.  
“ATSUSHI.” Muro-chin loudly spoke from the door. He put his bags down and walked to him. “What happened?”  
“Your leaving.” He growled angrily at him. “You weren’t here for practise.”  
“I know. I had some school work to do at the entrance exam building.” Muro-chin told him softly, “I told you earlier.”  
“No, you didn’t.” Atsushi shouted back.  
“He did Atsushi.” Keisi-chin told him from where he stood next to him. “Don’t worry we are not mad. Coach. I think Tatsu and I should take Atsushi to his room to calm down. Could we be excused for the rest of the day?”  
Masoka-chin nodded to them, “Yes leave. We will discuss behaviours later.”  
Keisi -chin came over and held out his hand to him, “Come on Atsushi. Let’s do this in private.”  
Atsushi let Keisi-chin lead the way to their dorm room. Muro-chin followed on behind.  
Once they were in the dorm room, he turned to Muro-chin and told him, “Your leaving.”  
“Yes, Atsushi I am. You knew that thought.” Muro-chin, “I wish I could change the fact I am a year older love. I wish I could. But I can’t. I have no choice but to leave.”  
Keisi sat on the bed and left them to it.  
“I don’t want to be left behind, Muro-chin. It hurts.” He admitted.  
“I know. It hurts me to love.” Muro-chin looked up, his face sad too. And his eyes crying. “I don’t want to either.”  
Atsushi’s anger drained away fast as he moved to hold Muro-chin tight to him. “I hate it, Muro-chin.”  
“I hate it to Atsushi.” He held him hard as Muro-chin cried on him.  
“I’m sorry I made you cry Muro-chin.” He held him tight still angry.  
Keisi-chin came and hugged him from behind. “Your allowed to feel sad right now Atsushi. But you promised Seijuro and Sei that you would keep going to practise even when Tatsu is not there. So why were you leaving earlier? We made it so you aren’t alone. So what made you so mad today?”  
“Muro-chin said he’d be there to play with me. He wasn’t.” Atsushi tried to explain.  
“I was here with you when Tatsu explained yesterday he wouldn’t be here today. He had important exams. That will happen increasingly until he leaves. You can’t react like this every time Atsushi. It’s unfair on all of us.”  
Atsushi felt sad that he’d scared Keisi-chin to. But playing basketball without Muro-chin hurt so much. He tried to explain as he held the still crying boyfriend before him and his calm one behind him. “Being without Muro-chin to play with hurts so much.”  
Keisi nodded into his back, “I understand but throwing a tantrum because he is not there is bad Atsushi. Our boyfriends would be upset with you, wouldn’t they?”  
“Are you upset with me Keisi?” he asked nervously.  
Keisi was quiet for a long while then he shook his head and told him, “No I am not. I do get why, Atsushi. We just need to work and find you a new safe zone with your basketball and without Tatsu being there.”  
Atsushi wasn’t sure he got it. But he nodded anyway. “I should apologise to Masoka-chin and the team tomorrow. Shouldn’t I.”  
“Yes, you should.” Keisi-chin told him firmly.   
Maybe he’d mixed up badly. “I’m sorry Muro-chin.”  
Muro-chin sighed and looked up in his arms, “I accept your apology Atsushi. Thank you. But you need to listen when we talk about things you don’t like. We love you. We did tell you I would be away today. I don’t like it anymore. But we committed to being boyfriends. That won’t change even if we are apart for a year. I love you Atsuhsi.”  
Atsushi sighed and held him tighter, “I love you to Muro-chin.”  
“We need to come up with a way to make you want to attend basketball again Atsushi.” Keisi sighed softly into his back.  
Atsushi nodded then let out, “Maybe I could teach Keisi-chin to play basketball.”  
Keisi snorted loudly behind him. “You did notice how hopeless I am at PE already didn’t you.”  
He and Muro-chin nodded.   
“I think it’s a good idea. Keisi you have nine boyfriends, and five lovers all who play basketball. We love playing games against each other. Shintaro being out recently made us realise how much we miss playing with him. Now he’s back we only have one person who never plays. I think you would love having something as major to all of us to play to.” Muro-chin moved to look around at Keisi-chin.  
Keisi-chin snorted louder, “I think I might be talked into trying. Atsushi try asking me properly.”  
Atsushi turned and cupped Keisi-chin’s cheek and smiled down at him, “Keisi-chin may I teach you to play basketball?”  
He’s pretty eyes looked nervous then he smiled and told them, “Of course you can Atsushi. Just make it easy for the start until I get used to your strength.”  
Atsushi smiled as his pain and annoyance at being left behind by Muro-chin disappeared.   
“So why don’t we go to be bed and celebrate.” Keisi-chin told them both as he moved to stand on the bed and sat in the middle. “I could use hugs right now from my two amazing boyfriends.”  
Muro-chin snorted as he slipped his shoes of and moved to hold him on his left. He watched as they cuddled hard.  
“Atsushi.” Keisi-chin muttered softly.  
He nodded, got his trainers of quick and jumped onto the bed. It creaked as he lay at Keisi-chin’s other side.  
“Better.” Keisi-chin giggled.   
He found Muro-chin’s hand as it reached for him. Their fingers entwined.   
“Even better.” Was spoken from between them.  
He lay his head on Keisi-chin’s shoulder and yawned.   
“Nap, you deserve it Atsushi. We will keep you safe.” Muro-chin told him gently.  
He nodded and let sleep take him. Wondering if he should call Kuro-chin tomorrow about how to train Keisi-chin. Because he had taught Kise-chin. He smiled as he held onto Keisi-chin and let sleep take him.

Daiki walked through school. Hands deep in his pockets as he bypassed everyone and found the stairs to the roof. Once up he climbed the ladder to get to the very top, dropped his school bag out the way and collapsed to sit, his legs gripped tightly.  
He closed his eyes as he tried to stop the panic about being back at school that had hit the moment he’d split from Taiga and Tetsu to come to his school alone.   
He looked at his shaking hands and tried to understand what the fuck was going on this time. Before Interhigh he’d been making such progress, he’d been practising with his team. Ryo and he had worked well together.   
He got why he was suddenly shaking again. His boyfriends had stayed for almost a week during competition had left yesterday and he was alone again. He hated being alone.   
He felt tears start to fall as he gripped himself tighter. He lay down instead and put his shaking hands under his head as he looked up in to the very blue and empty sky above him. He just tried to breathe through his panic as he watched the odd cloud come into view.  
“Um Sorry.” A small voice told him as Ryo poked his head over the top of the ladder and then looked back down. “Wakamatsu-senpai, why don’t you leave him to me.”  
Ryo was silent as he climbed up and knelt next to him and lay down and wrapped himself around his side.  
Ryo put his head on his shoulder and stayed quiet as his body quickly moved to touch him everywhere he could.  
Daiki sighed in relief. Ryo had found him.  
He ignored the grumbled annoyance as Wakamatsu climbed up to see him too. “What is it this time?”  
He ignored him as he wrapped Ryo in his arms. And held him tight.  
“Hey you two are closer than normal.” Wakamatsu asked as he walked and moved to sit on his other side. “Did you have sex?”  
Daiki wanted to growl and tell him to fuck of.  
“Wakamatsu-senpai, please don’t pry into it. Just go and leave me to calm him down. Alone.” Ryo told him firmly.   
Wakamatsu growled, “He promised to attend practise. He didn’t.”  
He turned to Wakamatsu and growled, “Leave me the fuck alone. I can’t cope with them being there and now being alone again. It’s painful. Why can’t you see how much being alone hurts me?”  
Wakamatsu opened his mouth to reply.  
“Wakamatsu. Please leave him to me.” Ryo growled at him instead. “We will be down in an hour so go back to practise.”  
Wakamatsu whined as he did that. They both stayed silent as they listened to him leave loudly.  
Ryo sighed as he relaxed against him. “Jun freaked after.”  
“Really was he all right?” Daiki was worried for his friend.  
“Yes. He felt mortified that he’d let Taiga fuck him so hard. Then you.” Ryo smiled, “Teppei and I loved it. It was so good to finally know how it feels to have you. Thank you, Daiki for making it so special for us.”   
Daiki sighed and smiled, “Yes that was a good session. Will he allow it again?”  
“Yes, just give him time to come around.” Ryo snuggled tighter, “I get why you are hiding up here again.”  
“You do?” he asked.   
“You had everyone home. The championship was amazing and we got second again. And now we are back at school alone. Your boyfriends left you yesterday and today Taiga and Tetsu left you alone. You hate being alone. You ran to your safe zone.”  
Daiki sighed as he glared down at his lover. He was right, “How do you know me so well.”  
Ryo stopped hugging him and sat up and Looked away, “I love you. “  
“I love you too.” He sat up and leaned down to kiss him, “The same night we made Keisi our new boyfriend, we opened our bed and life to Kotaro, Reo and Eikichi. On our well-done party, we added Tora and Shinya too.”  
Ryo looked away, “So you don’t need me anymore? I’m sorry.”  
Daiki grabbed him hard, “Don’t be stupid Ryo.”  
He kissed the top of his head and held him. “I need you all even more. I get why Sei and Seijuro was so in love with them. They are amazingly fun men to be around. I liked having sex with them. And wanted it to be more. And I was also thinking I miss you guys. I miss my Ryo. I think you would like meeting them to.”

Sei sighed as Saran paced the room as they waited for his counsellor to call him in.  
“Your restless.” He told him quietly.  
Saran stopped and stood and leaned on the wall. “Sorry Akashi-sama.”  
“What’s happened?” he asked him. Over the years of having him as his security he’d come to consider him a friend too.  
“Nothing important.” He replied, “Just my sister left her husband.”  
“So of course, you are worried for her.” Sei smiled at him. “It is allowed. I like your sister.”  
“Yes, I am worried.” Saran admitted.  
The door opened and his counsellor poked her head out, “Akashi-san come in.”  
He nodded, stood and walked into her office. He closed the door and left Saran outside. He sat in his normal chair, “Hello Waku-sensei how are you today?”  
She smiled, “I’m well today thank you Akashi-san. How are you two?”  
He swapped to Seijuro, “We are fine. We had a good Interhigh Sei won with his team. We have taken five new lovers on top of our nine boyfriends. It was fun but we hate being so far away from most of them. Even with Reo, Kotaro, Eikichi and Tora looking after us so wonderfully. We miss the others so much we want to just cry instead of smile.”  
“Is that how you feel Sei to?” She asked him.  
He swapped and looked at the floor. His shaking was back hard. “I hate this.”  
“it will get better slowly Sei.” His counsellor assured him.  
An hour later he walked back into his dorm room and found Reo and Eikichi alone working on their homework. He quickly undressed and climbed into bed and faced away from them.   
He was soon joined by them. He cuddled back into Reo and held on hard.  
“Your allowed to cry Sei.” Reo told him softly.   
“I miss them.” He admitted as he cried into his arms.   
“I understand. I got Shinya back. I hurt so much right now. We can love. We are.” Reo assured him. “Let’s just lie here and help each other through it.”  
Sei nodded, then asked, “How long were you with Shinya?”  
Reo sighed and then he smiled so much, “from eight to ten.”  
“You are lucky to have him back. I hadn’t notice until he told you yes how you were always on edge. Now I get it. Its how I feel being away form them. Thank you for looking after me so well Reo.”  
Reo leaned down and kissed his cheek, “Love you too.”

Kaz was worried as he watched Shin play with Sakura. He looked on edge as he sat and played a game on the floor. “Saku-chan, may I borrow Shin-chan for a few minutes?”  
Sakura nodded, “Yes you can Kaz. I’ll go get us a drink.”  
He was left alone with Shin. He moved to sit around him and softly asked, “What’s up?”  
Shin looked away and shook his head. “I saw Vici-sama earlier. I explained how bad our parents were. He told me how lucky we were to have such an amazing new family to loved and protect us so much.”  
“He’s right you do. “We all love you.” He admitted as he hugged him hard.   
“I’m sorry I’m such hard work. I like how I am becoming. Will you be patient with me?” Shin asked him nervously.  
“Forever if it takes it. We all feel the same. You continue getting stronger as you want.” He assured him with and kiss to his cheek. 

Taiga laughed as he read a new email from Sami. He hated how quiet the apartment was now everyone had gone back to school. They’d had everyone in their bed for four days after the championship. He’d hated saying goodbye yesterday.  
After Rakuzan won again after an amazing championship. It had proved that Sei was getting stronger and stronger. That he had the perfect team behind him. They had won together. It had been such fun to watch.  
After, Daiki had told him he and Too had fought hard to take him down. He’d seen Seijuro at moments but the whole thing was Sei and his team. They had been formidable.  
He’d also told him next year they might have a chance of beating them.  
He hated that Dad and Sami had missed such an amazing championship. But their tearful congratulations skype call to Sei had been worth them missing it. Sei had cried too. The intense feeling of winning had been going and the come down is always hard to handle. They’d all held him through it. He’d been so strong and sure after. He thought it was because he’d stopped running from Reo, Kotaro, Eikichi and Tora.   
He snorted as he read Sami’s complaints that the basketball players weren’t as gorgeous as the men back home. He laughed, he loved how easily Sami showed his love for all of them. Both here at home and when with Dad in LA. He was pleased they were both loving Sami’s first holiday abroad.  
He was interrupted from his giggling, he dragged out his phone. It was a message from his Dad. Asking if they could talk in private. He frowned, wondered what had happened. He responded that he was taking his laptop into Shin’s room.  
He stood, grabbed his laptop and headphones, excited to be able to talk to his Dad during a work day.  
Tetsu sighed from the kitchen as he fed Nigou.  
“Dad asked to speak to me privately. It’s probably about the job.” He guessed as he slowly walked out.  
“Give him and Sami our love. Taiga have a good natter with your Dad.” Tetsu smiled at him.  
He nodded as he walked out. Set his laptop up. Plugged in the headphones as he opened a skype window and waited. He made sure everything was at full volume so he could hear properly.  
He waited about a minute until his Dad connected to him.   
He smiled widely as he saw his Dad sat in the living room at their home in LA. Then he noticed how pale his Dad looked. He looked ill. “What happened?”  
He was worried someone had died. He’d hate himself if his Grand died before he introduced her to his boyfriends properly.   
His Dad looked at the floor, then his tear-filled eyes found his, “I’ve been trying to work out how to tell you this Taiga. Every time I keep putting it off. I’m sorry it took so long but I can’t put it off any more. We had confirmation yesterday Taiga.”  
Taiga knew then this wasn’t his family it was his Dad. “Dad. Your freaking me out right now. So just tell me what it is and how we fix it?”  
“Taiga. It’s a brain tumour. I can’t work anymore. The only one who is trained to do this in America and Japan is me.” He’s Dad’s tears fell hard now.  
His heart stopped. His Dad was dying. He didn’t know what to suggest, “oh Dad.”  
“Hey we are considering other options now.” His Dad told him as he cried hard.  
Sami appeared in the screen and hugged his Dad hard. He was pleased he had someone with him. Hold on was that why Sami had gone so soon after Dad had left? “Hey Sami is that why your there?”  
“Yes sorry Taiga. He knew it was something bad. I came as soon as I could get. I resigned from my job to look after him. Sorry for lying.” Sami nodded to him.  
Taiga got it. He admitted, “I would have done the same thing. When you love someone like this. Thank you for looking after him for me Sami. Hey Sami send me the details on what it is so I can help find someone from here.”  
Sami nodded, then assured him, “Will do Taiga.”  
He knew he needed to know something now before he could really take in what was happening, “Sami how long does he have?”  
Sami went paler as he kissed the top of his Dad’s head. “Only a few weeks.”  
His tears hit hard as he just let that sink in.  
“NOW don’t you dare do this. What are we going to do my two Kagami men?” Sami growled as they both cried. “We are not beaten yet? Are we?”  
Taiga nodded as he bit back his tears, until this call was over. He watched his Dad cry. The only time he’d seen him cry was after his Mum had died. They’d cried together then. Now there was this damn stupid ocean between them. He hated it so every much right now.  
Sami asked him as he rested Dad’s head over his heart. “whose home Taiga?”  
“Tetsu” he told him. He wiped his tears away.  
“Taiga crying now is allowed you know.” Sami told him, “You go call Tetsu. I have your Dad. We will talk in a short while again. I will email the details to you in a few. So, go and cry now.”  
“I’ll be waiting for it. Thank you, Sami. Dad I love you.”  
“I love you too Taiga.” His Dad cried, “Speak later. Tell everyone how proud of them I am.”  
“I will. And Dad don’t you dare give up.” He reassured him.  
“Of course not. We are Kagami men after all. Love you, number one son so very much.” His Dad almost smiled before the connection was cut.  
The silence afterwards was too much. He dragged his headphones of and yanked them off his ears and threw them with everything he had against the wall. They shattered loudly. He lay his head on the desk and cried hard.   
His Dad was dying.   
His heart was broken.  
He missed Shin walking in until he was dragged off the desk and into his lap on the floor. Shin held him tight. Not speaking yet. Just letting him cry all over him. He let go totally all over a man he loved deeply. Every time he tried to tell him why he couldn’t.  
Then it wasn’t only Shin. Then it was Daiki hugging him from behind. Tetsu was on the left and Kaz was on the right.   
He cried, so broken right now.  
“Who died?” Shin asked eventually. His concern clear. He shook his head in his shoulder, he couldn’t speak right now.  
His phone chimed. He hoped it was from Sami. He let go enough to grab his phone and opened it and he gave it to Tetsu to read. Then he retook his place holding Shin tightly and waited for them to understand what was going on too.  
“Tetsuya what does it say?” Shin asked, his unease clear.  
“oh no.” Tetsu whimpered. “It’s an email from Sami saying that this is the type of brain tumour Kagami-san has. Shintaro have you heard of a Medullobastoma?”  
“Yes, it’s rare in adults but common in children. I don’t know more that really.” Shin nodded and explained. “It’s usually a cancerous one. I need to research it more to be sure.”  
“OH Fuck no.” Daiki hissed grabbing him tighter.  
“I’m emailing this straight to Sei. If anyone can help us handle this, it is him.” Tetsu told them. “I’m going to talk to him now too. So, you don’t have too Taiga. Do you think he told Tatsuya yet?”  
Taiga sighed and tried to speak. “He shouldn’t hear it from anyone but us. He will break.”  
“Good call. I’m calling Sei now.” Tetsu told him.  
He nodded into Shin’s shoulder and let the tears continue falling.  
Tetsu put the call on speaker phone so they could all be part of it. Taiga held Shin tighter and cried as he tried to just take in the hell that had appeared.  
“Sei something horrific is happening.” Tetsu started.  
“Who’s crying?” Sei asked concern easy to hear, “Reo leave me alone right now thanks. I’m alone. Who’s crying?”  
“Taiga. He had such awful news from Kagami-san and Sami. There is no easy way to say this so I am just going to say it. Sei, Kagami-san has a brain tumour. I sent you the information email Sami just sent Taiga.” Tetsu strongly told him.  
“Oh fuck.” Sei whispered through the phone. He heard him clearly sit down on his bed in shock. His phone bleeped, “The email just arrived, talk as I quickly take it in. Taiga don’t you worry. I will sort out getting someone to help him. I have money. I would offer them everything to treat him.”  
Taiga glared angrily at the phone. “You shouldn’t be wasting your money on us Sei.”  
“We’re family. Aren’t we? So just let me do this small thing for the man who made me his son and my lover who I love just as much.” Sei told him honestly.  
“Then do it Sei. Love you and trust you to know what is right. Right now, I can’t think straight.” He admitted, “I am leaving it to you. Tatsuya doesn’t know yet.”   
“I’ll arrange for everyone to have time of School. And to get everyone to you the fastest route. Do you want me to tell everyone why? Or do you want to?” Sei told him firmly.  
He tried to respond but he couldn’t. He felt so lost. His Dad was his strength.   
“I don’t think he could tell them. Sorry to ask, but could you?” Tetsu explained for him.  
“Tatsuya shouldn’t be alone when he finds out.” Taiga managed to whisper.  
“I understand Taiga.” Sei told him.  
“He only has a few weeks.” He admitted aloud. “How do we handle this? Do we go to him and Sami or bring them back here?”  
“I think Kagami-san just wants his sons around him. He won’t mind where it is, if they are there.” Tetsu told them.   
“Well put Tetsuya.” Sei told him, “Leave finding a doctor to me. I arrange everything. Our first step is to get everyone home. Then we can discuss how to move on together. Is that all right by you Taiga?”  
Taiga nodded, “Hai Sei.”  
“Just hurry Sei. We miss you both right now.” Daiki admitted. His tears running hard to.   
“Leave the rest to me.” He told them softly, “We will be there soon. We promise. We love you all. Be strong until we get there. See you then.”  
Sei cut the connection and left them in that horrible silence again.   
Taiga wasn’t alone this time.   
He had Shin, Daiki, Tetsu and Kaz all helping him through this.   
All four crying with him.  
All mourning with him.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter. Enjoy.

“REO.” Sei yelled through his closed dorm room door.  
“You rang my lord.” He queened as he threw the door open and bowed deeply.  
Normally it would have made him smile at his lover at least. Reo noticed immediately something was wrong and he was wrapped in his arms quickly.  
“What happened,” he asked softly.  
“I just had a call from home. Taiga’s dad has a brain tumour.” He told him before his tears hit hard, “Read this email. We need to get everyone home. Find a doctor to help him. It’s a very specialised operation. Oh Fuck.”  
Reo rubbed his back as he gave up talking for a while. He cried hard.  
“Don’t you dare think you shouldn’t be crying. That man means the world to you. We all know. He gave you both a home, a family. You mourning is right Sei-chan.” Reo told him firmly as he read the email over his head. “Fuck this is bad.”  
He nodded into his chest. He’d been so very happy recently. His tablets were finally working. They’d won Interhigh again. He had his three kings as lovers now along with Tora. It was different than the deep love he got from his three kings. Tora was always making him laugh. Making him feel safe and secure knowing he normally slept in here now too. It had been so perfect.  
His Father also seemed to have pulled back. He thought as it got closer to his brothers birth he was busy at home. The paperwork to remove him as Akashi heir only required two more signatures from both. Just two. He couldn’t wait.  
He stopped thinking about his birth father and thought about Kagami-san instead. He was a real father. He moaned into Reo’s chest, “This is so unfair.”  
“Yes, it is baby.” Reo confirmed. “It’s hell.”  
He nodded and held on tighter.  
“Eikichi, Kotaro, Tora. Come here.” Reo loudly called through his almost closed door.  
A few moments later they strolled in, talking together. They all stopped and watched them.  
“What happened.” Kotaro asked as he came and hugged him from behind.  
“Kagami-san is ill. He has a brain tumour. Sei needs to go home now. Eikichi can you sort out getting Sei’s team home and Atsushi’s and find out the quickest route for Ryota to get home. Kotaro you’re on packing his things. Tora go make him a sweet tea to drink please.” Reo ordered, everyone nodded and moved.  
It made him feel so safe with them all. He felt Kotaro kiss the top of his hair before he moved to pull his travel bag from the top of the wardrobe. Before they left the room, he was going to kiss them all hard before he went home.  
“I need to call Tatsuya. I need to find a doctor to do the operation.” He told Reo as he slowly stopped crying and let go slightly.  
“Let me work on the doctors for you. Your too close to this right now.” Reo told him surely.  
He leaned up, cupped his cheek, and kissed him long. “Thank you Reo. Love you.”  
“Love you too Sei-chan.” Reo smiled down at him, “He’s still in LA, isn’t he?”  
“Yes, he is. Sami’s with him.” He told him with a nod.  
Tora came back in with a dark blue cup of warm tea. “Sit and drink this.”  
He nodded and sat on his desk chair, leaving the rest of the room for them to pack and sort out flights. Eikichi was sat in the middle of his bed on his tablet. Reo was pacing as he used his tablet to hunt doctors. Kotaro had most things packed for him and was just going into his bathroom. He sipped his tea. “Thanks Tora.”  
“Can I do anything else to help?” he asked.  
“Not now. Distract me please.” He asked as he held the warm cup between his hands on his lap. Tears started falling again.  
Tora leaned over and kissed him gently. “Do you want one of us to see you home?”  
It was a lovely idea. He sighed, “I think I need to do this. I can’t rely on you all for everything.”  
Tora ruffled his hair, “We are here if you need anything hunny.”  
He let him touch him. “Love you Tora.”  
Tora’s happy smile came back, “I love you too.”  
He took his cup from his hands and put it on the desk. Then he was being kissed hard and long.  
It felt right to finally have this man as his too. It felt so right.  
‘We should speak to the others about making them our boyfriends too.’ Seijuro interrupted his kiss.  
He nodded as he kept kissing Tora. “Yes, we should.”  
Tora broke the kiss and looked at him, “Seijuro talking to?”  
He nodded, “He has a good point.”  
“Which is?” Tora enquired.  
“Something for the future.” He told him as he held on tight.  
Maybe he should take one of them home. Reo would be useful. He’d met Kagami-san when he’d visited too.  
He let go of Tora some and tried to still his shaking hands to sip his tea.  
He looked around. Reo was on the bed next to Eikichi quietly talking.  
Reo nodded, then loudly told him, “Sei-chan, I’m coming to. As your personal assistant. You will need me. Eikichi will sort out my studies. Tora can do yours. They can email it to us so we can have something to take our minds off this hell. You are not strong enough right now to do this alone. So, don’t argue back.”  
He sighed, “Thank you Reo. I was just thinking I needed you too. So, no arguments from either of us.”  
Kotaro sighed as he came in from the bathroom. “Yes, I know. I’ll pack your bag next Reo-nee. Sei, I’m about to pack these into your hand luggage. Do you need to take any now?”  
Sei looked up at his tablets then the clock. It was eleven. “Yes, those three.”  
Kotaro came over, quickly read the details, held up his anti-depressants and asked, “When did you take this last?”  
“I always take them at about eleven. That one yesterday.” He explained.  
Kotaro nodded, got out the three pills and gave them to Sei. He took them with his tea. Kotaro nodded and went back to finish his packing.  
“Reo any news?” he asked him.  
“As already know it’s a complicated operation. There are only a few men worldwide who can do it. I knew Kagami-san was a senior doctor. I didn’t realise how senior. I am working on getting email address for the other six men. You might want to ring Sami and Kagami-san now. We can’t send the email without their authority.” Reo filled him in.  
Sei nodded as Tora handed him his phone. Tora took his hand, entwining their fingers, as he put the phone on speaker and waited to connect with Kagami-san.  
“Hello Sei, Seijuro.” Sami’s voice came over loud. “We were expecting your call. How are you both?”  
Sei sighed as tears started to fall again. “I should be asking you this. This is hell Sami. How is he?”  
“Drained, telling Taiga and Tatsuya was so hard for him. He’s been adamant we weren’t going to tell them until we had proof of what type it was and how to handle it.” Sami explained for them.  
Sei nodded then told him aloud, “I would probably do the same thing. We are about to email the other doctors who can help him. We need his consent to ask them?”  
“Tobio, Sei needs your consent to ask your fellow doctors for help?” Sami asked.  
“Give me the phone.” Kagami-san spoke, “Hi boys, how are you both?”  
“Actually, doing fine right now. We don’t know what to say right now Kagami-san. This is hell. Did I tell you I made Reo my personal assistant? He just worked out how senior a doctor you are. We have emails ready to send to the others who can do this. We just need your consent?” he explained as his tears fell harder.  
Tora squeezed his hand and he reached up and wiped the tears away.  
He nodded his thanks.  
“You have it. I know how busy they are. So be patient. They tend to not get a lot of breaks. I had been training my replacement to take over when I came home. He is not up to this one. But my hospital told us they could hold the operation there if we can get someone over.” Kagami-san told them softly.  
“That’s a good starting point.” Sei nodded, “Are you in much pain?”  
“No. I am just very weak. The migraines are a pain. But Sami is superb at helping me stay sane and strong.” Kagami-san told him truthfully.  
He heard Sami snort in the background and tell him, “You’re a good catch of course I’ll do anything for you.”  
Sei laughed at Sami’s comment.  
“Emails sent.” Reo told them. “Now we have to be patient.”  
“Thanks Mibuchi.” Kagami-san told him.  
“I think we told you to call us by our names.” Reo sighed over the phone. “I think Sei will be sending Taiga and Tatsuya to be with you very shortly. So, you aren’t alone right now.”  
“Thank you Reo. We will sort their rooms out.” Kagami-san told them, “Sei, Seijuro don’t feel like you shouldn’t be crying. Its allowed today. So, don’t fight it. Let it in.”  
Sei bite his lip hard, “I am crying so much. The last few weeks have been so very happy. I am stable and so happy to have Reo, Eikichi, Kotaro and Tora as lovers with my boyfriends. I feel so perfect right now.”  
“I know. That’s why I kept this from you for a while. You all needed some happy before I ruined it with this. Until we had confirmation of what it was. I have had all the tests, and biopsies and now we know it’s a Medulloblastoma. I needed to not panic everyone until I knew for certain. You had all worked so very hard to play at Interhigh. I wasn’t going to break into your hard work. You all played an amazing Interhigh. It was so well played Sei, Seijuro. Congratulations to you all again. Now let’s move on and handle the next problem.”  
Sei nodded, then realised he couldn’t see him, “I agree, it’s time to move to hell for a while. I am used to hell. So, don’t you worry. We will sort everything out. You sound exhausted Kagami-san. Why don’t you go rest and I’ll sort out getting Taiga and Tatsuya home at least by tomorrow? Sami I’ll text you details as they happen.”  
“Yes Sei. I’ll watch for them, as I put Tobio to bed for a nap. Thank you for just dropping everything and helping. We both appreciate it so much. Love you Sei, Seijuro. Congratulations on finally stopping running from your team. Reo, Kotaro, Tora, Eikichi. I look forward to having more sons. Pass that to Shinya to. Love you all.” Sami told them firmly.  
“Love you both too. Bye Kagami-san, Sami.” He told them.  
“Thanks Sami, Kagami-san.” Reo followed, “Don’t over stretch yourselves.”  
“See you both soon. Take care.” Eikichi told them next.  
“Thanks Sami, Kagami-san.” Tora blushed as he looked at the floor.  
“Love you both too.” Kotaro told them last, “We have Sei and Seijuro so you look after yourselves first.”  
“Thank you all. Sei, Seijuro.” Kagami-san told him, “Thanks for just helping so perfectly. See you all soon.”  
The phone went quiet as Sami broke the connection. Sei looked at the floor and his shaking got worse. Tora held him hard.  
Sei held on tightly, ‘this is hell.’  
‘Yes, love it is.’ Seijuro agreed.  
His phone which Tora had dropped to the desk went off. He let go and grabbed it fast. It was Atsushi’s ring. He was worried about Tatsuya. At least they knew Kagami-san had told him to. They could handle everything else, “Yes Atsushi?”  
“Muro-chin is crying. Aka-chin I can’t make him stop.” Atsushi murmured through the phone, obviously close to tears himself. “I can’t work out why Aka-chin. I hate seeing him like this.”  
Sei sighed and then gently asked, “He just got a call from Kagami-san, didn’t he? Taiga got one too. He’s crying too. Something awful is happening to Kagami-san.”  
“What?” Atsushi asked worriedly, “What could make them both cry?”  
Sei worked it out in his head how to explain this simply to Atsushi. When upset like now you had to accept he wouldn’t get it. “Atsushi. Kagami-san has a brain tumour. He’s very very sick right now. That’s what he just told Taiga and Tatsuya. We need to get you all home. Is Keisi there?”  
Atsushi was silent as he took it in, “But he’s the brain doctor how is he going to fix himself?”  
“He can’t. We just sent requests for help, from his other brain doctors, around the world. Until they get them, I need to get us all home. Is Keisi there?” He explained  
Atsushi sat down on something hard as he heard him cry through the phone too.  
Sei hated not being there when his boyfriends needed him. He hated he was so far away from them right now. He couldn’t hold them at all.  
“Keisi is in a late class.” Atsushi sobbed.  
“Atsushi, are you alright?” he asked as his own tears started again.  
“I don’t know Aka-chin.” Atsushi admitted. “Keisi is back. Keisi, Kagami-san can’t fix himself. He has a brain thing and he can’t fix himself. Aka-chin is here.”  
Sei heard the phone change hands. He sighed in relief. At least Keisi could do what he couldn’t right now.  
“Sei. What happened. I have both crying so hard?” Keisi asked softly.  
“Kagami-san has a brain tumour. Atsushi was saying he can’t fix himself. He called Taiga first. Then Tatsuya. I have had to listen to them both crying. I can’t hold them from here. It hurts Keisi.” He admitted to him.  
Keisi sighed, “that’s explains the scene here too. What are we doing Sei?”  
“Reo found out there are only a few doctors worldwide who do what Kagami-san does. We got a list, got an email ready then we called Kagami-san for his permission. He gave it. As we did that Eikichi has been getting us all booked on flights home. I will send Taiga and Tatsuya back to LA later today. They need to be with him right now.”  
“Good plan. Just one thing Atsushi won’t let Tatsu fly alone. Let alone Taiga too.” Keisi explained.  
“Your probably right.” He nodded, “Keisi do you have a passport?”  
“Yes, I do. Just never used it. Why?” he asked.  
“Can I send you as their sensible one. I know how my lovers will be. They could use your calm easy way to help them through this next 24 hours until we get them home.” Sei asked him.  
Keisi was silent for a moment. “Yes, I will go too.”  
Eikichi held up his hand to get his attention.  
“Hold on Keisi, Eikichi needs something.  
“Is everyone there?” Keisi asked.  
“Yes, they are, putting you on speaker.” He told him.  
“Hi.” Keisi nervously spoke.  
“Hi Keisi.” Reo sighed. “And no, we aren’t sending him home alone. I’ll escort him.”  
“Thankyou.” Keisi told them. “I need to try and calm my lovers. What time is our flight?”  
“Three am Keisi.” Eikichi told him. “I just sent the email to you and your guards.”  
“Ours is the same so we will get there first. We will wait at the airport for Tatsuya and see him home safely.” Sei explained to him. “Take me to the bed, let me help you calm them.”  
“Fine I’m putting you on speaker and putting you on the headboard above Tatsu. You might want to speak louder.” Keisi explained ass he moved and the crying got louder.  
He stayed silent as heard Keisi climb on the bed and hug Tatsuya hard.  
His words were calming and soft as he started to work on stopping the crying long enough.  
“Tatsu Sei is here he needs to go to his plane soon. Do you think you can talk to him for a few minutes, after I’ll pack us to gp home and then onto LA.” Keisi softly told him.  
“LA?” Tatsuya asked as he hiccoughed.  
“Tatsuya I am so sad right now. Yes, I am sending you and Taiga home later today. You need to be with your Dad.” He admitted over the phone. “I’m flying home too. How about a date? I’ll meet you at the airport and escort you home. With lots of hugs and kisses.”  
“I’d like that Sei. It’s a date. You need to go, don’t you?” Tatsuya whispered  
“Yes shortly. So very sad right now Tatsuya. And I need to hold you as soon as I see you. Will you stay safe until our date?” he told him truthfully.  
“I will be waiting. Just hurry loves.” Tatsuya told him, “See you in four hours and counting.”  
“See you then. Love you Atsushi and Keisi, See you soon. Bye for now.” He told them as he cut the connection.  
He had to ring Ryota before they had to leave so he found his number fast.  
It didn’t take long for him to answer. His bright one answered by saying, “Hello Sei baby. Can’t you sleep. Want to have phone sex?”  
He sighed at how bright he was. He hated that he had to tell him something he knew would hurt him so much. He knew he was about to pop his happy bubble. But it couldn’t be helped. It had to be done. “Ryota, I have some awful news to tell you. Do you think you can go straight home now?”  
“Yes, I can. Shinya, can you go bring Hayakawa-senpai here please I need to leave?” Ryota asked.  
Sei heard Shinya leave the room.  
“What happened Sei?” Ryota asked softly.  
“Taiga and Tatsuya had calls from Kagami-san. They are both crying. I hate to have to tell you this but he has a brain tumour” Sei told him softly.  
“That is so fucking unfair.” Ryota responded in so much pain.  
“It is.” He admitted. “Listening to your boyfriends cry like that and not be able to do anything to help or hug them is hell Ryota.”  
Ryota didn’t say anything.  
“Ryota. It will take us a while to get there. Can you go home and look after them until I can get us there too?” he asked his boyfriend, who played flaky, but actually was stronger than them.  
“Of course, Sei.” Ryota assured him. “Don’t worry.”  
“Why aren’t you crying?” he asked as he didn’t hear what he thought he would do.  
“I am to sad and worried to cry. I’ll wait until I’m home. Oh, Shinya is back with Hayakawa-senpai. Let explain what is happening. I’m putting you on speaker Sei so you can be part of the conversation.” Ryota told him softly.  
“Thanks.” He told him. “Love you.”  
“Love you both too.” He responded. Then he told Hayakawa and Shinya what was going on.  
“I’ll drive you to get the two am train out Kise.” Hayakawa immediately offered. “Your guards can meet us there? Will they be able to walk him home or do I need to call Kasamatsu to help?”  
“Thank you, Hayakawa-senpai.” Sei sighed, “yes his guard can handle that. It shouldn’t be hard now of night. Just remember to where your disguise.”  
“Yes Sei. Shinya is already packing my bag and has put one out to wear.” Ryota told him. “Shinya why are you packing to?”  
“You are shaking so much you need to be escorted home.” Shinya told them loudly.  
Sei heard Shinya yelp as he was probably the centre of Ryota’s hug.  
He smiled and looked at Reo. “Don’t panic. I’m not being allowed to come home alone right now either. Reo is coming too. I put Keisi in charge of getting Atsushi and Tatsuya home too.”  
“When I get back from dropping you I’ll come and wake coach and tell him what’s going on. We might need a note from Kise’s mum giving him permission to be out of school for a while.” Hayakawa told them.  
“Good plan.” Sei told him. “We will get everyone’s authority to be out of school. Eikichi is sorting that for us. Now we must leave for our plane in a few. Ryota I need to say good bye for the moment.”  
“Sei, Seijuro love you both. Don’t panic. We do hell well. Hurry and meet me at home. I miss you both.” Ryota told him surely. “Be safe. Bye baby.”  
“Bye.” He disconnected and dropped his phone. “That was hard.”  
Tora handed him his new cup of tea, “Drink.”  
He nodded and turned to Reo, “Reo?”  
“We have everyone getting home. You need to let Saran know.” Reo told him as he sat on the bed next to him and slipped his arm in his.  
“Good point.” He sipped his tea with one hand. Tora reached and took it so he could explain this to Saran. He took his phone and called the number.  
“Hello Akashi-sama. How may I help you tonight?” Saran asked him quietly.  
“We are on alert. Kagami-san has a brain tumour. We are going home. We are booked on the three am flight home. With Reo. Atsushi, Tatsuya and Keisi are also on the three am flight. We will wait at the airport to escort them home.”  
Saran was quite for moment and then told him, “No problem. I’ll call Arai and let her know what is happening so we have a couple of cars to bring us home. How is his prognosis?”  
Sei let his tears run as he told him, “It’s a complicated operation. And it’s bad. We have sent requests to all the doctors who can do it. His hospital in LA will do the op. We need to find a doctor and get him there. We are sending Taiga, Tatsuya, Atsushi and Keisi to LA immediately. We will follow shortly after them.”

Taiga sat on the concrete floor of his balcony. Silently trying to just let this hell sink into him. It was so bad he didn’t know what to do first. He’d stopped feeling cold hours ago. Time didn’t help.  
The door slide open and he ignored the person who came and sat next to him on the floor and shoulder bumped him just as quietly.  
He nodded to Sei.  
Sei nodded back.  
“This is hell.” He admitted softly.  
“Yes, hun it is.” Sei told him. “We are good at handling hell. It’s our normal position in life. I hate this has happened to him. He is such a giving man.”  
Taiga nodded, “He is.”  
“The plan is.” Sei started. He nodded telling him to continue. “Reo located the other doctors who can do this. With Kagami-san’s permission we sent his notes to six doctors. We must give them time to see if they can help or not. So, patience is needed right now. We booked you and Tatsuya, Atsushi and Keisi on a flight home leaving at ten pm.”  
“You paid for it all? Didn’t you?” He asked as he listened to how expensive his plan was. “You don’t have to pay for it all. Dad has savings which will pay for the Doctor at least.”  
Sei looked uneasy for a moment then told him, “We are family. Money is the only thing I have left of being an Akashi. Let me use it for the man I consider my new Father, and for my lovers who I love so much.”  
Taiga looked over at him and glared and asked, “If I asked how much you are worth will you tell me?”  
Sei went pale, nodded, “My Mother was aristocracy. She had an arranged marriage to the Akashi heir. My Father. She hated him. She made sure all her money came to me so he couldn’t have her trust funds. I inherited 750 billion in trust funds aged nine. I started managing them age twelve. They are worth about double now. I’m a good business man. Please just let me pay for everything. I love you all. I hate when you are worrying about money. I have it let me pay. Please.”  
Taiga’s mouth dropped open. “Wow. Really?”  
“Yes really. I have two more papers to be signed to remove me as the Akashi heir. My new half-brother is due to be born in a few weeks. They are eager to get the paperwork done before hand so he can be the new heir.” Sei told him softly.  
“And what if he treats him same as you?” he asked immediately worried for his new brother.  
“I have eyes in the house monitoring him. If he does? Then I have enough proof to take him to court for abuse. I may never meet my brother but we will protect him with everything we have.” Sei assured him.  
Sei surprised him on how he knew he would protect him. “I do love you both. I don’t care if you had money or not. I don’t care. I just love you both. That’s why I don’t complain about my security team. I don’t get money Sei. My dad taught me about love rather than possessions.”  
“So did my Mother. Your Father has shown that love for all us. I’m going to change my name Taiga. Our names.” Sei told him softly,  
Taiga looked at him, he didn’t care what his name was he would still be Sei and Seijuro to him, “What too?”  
“Kagami.” Sei told him with blush and small smile. “Well we want to ask him if he minds if we do.”  
Taiga shoulder bumped him and grinned, “I think he would adore that. He’s already your Father in his head.”  
Sei blushed hard again. “I like being his son too.”  
Seijuro swapped, “We love being his son. He treats us both like real people. Others run away.”  
Taiga turned and grabbed them hard in his arms. “You do know that you are both so deep in my heart. You have always been real to me too. I love being the lover of my twins.”  
Seijuro smiled so widely. “It’s easy to see our big-hearted boyfriend is his son. We love how you see us as individuals. Thank you, Taiga. You help us stay strong knowing we have this to come home to.”  
Taiga held him strongly. His tears started again.  
“We shouldn’t be long Tatsuya could do with being held by his beloved Aniki.” Seijuro cupped his cheek and kissed his lips softly. “I’ll leave you with Sei right now he needs this too. We would do anything for Kagami-san so just go with it.”  
“Love you Seijuro.” Taiga told him as he held on tight, “Make love to me before we split. I will need something to hold on to before we are separated from our boyfriends. Speak soon.”  
Seijuro help him even tighter, “Deal speak soon love.”  
They swapped and Sei was holding him tight too. “I hate this. But we should go and tell them the plan.”  
“True. I will hold you tight before you go.”  
Taiga let go slowly and kissed him gently, “Love you.”  
Sei went bright red and told him as he looked away, “Love you too.”  
He looked through the window and saw Tatsuya sat crying into Atsushi’s shoulder. He knew he had to stop hiding out here and be there. They needed him to be stronger right now. He stood, held out his hand to Sei and pulled him up and entwined their fingers as they walked into the room and he re-joined his boyfriends.  
He closed the window and quickly looked around to see where everyone was.  
Daiki was sat next to Nigou on the floor stroking him. Tears still running. Silent.  
Shin and Kaz were silently working on laptops. He knew Shin was reading up about brain tumours and Kaz was searching after care.  
Shinya was reading over the back of Shin’s shoulder.  
Tetsu and Momoi were sat stroking Ryota’s back as he sat quietly crying.  
Atsushi was holding Tatsuya.  
Reo and Keisi was in the kitchen making everyone a cup of tea.  
He wondered how long he’d sat separate and alone. He shook it away, he was here now, “Sei has a plan. It’s good so we should follow it.”  
Everyone turned and Keisi came and gave Sei a cup. Taiga let go and walked to Tatsuya and pulled him from Atsushi’s arms and into his. “I’m here now Aniki. I’m here.”  
He held him tight as he moved and sobbed into his shoulder.  
“We will survive baby.” He assured him. “Look at what we have keeping us strong. Look at our support. They love him just as much as we do.”  
Tatsuya nodded into his shoulder and stayed silent.  
“With Kagami-san’s permission we sent his medical details to the other six doctors who can do the operation. Now we must be patient as they need time to work out if they can help.” Sei informed them, sipped his tea, then continued, “We booked Taiga, Tatsuya, Atsushi and Keisi on plane to LA at ten this evening. With two guards, who will join Sami’s and Kagami’s in keeping them safe. As we will be split up please don’t lose your security teams for the time being. They are working hard to handle this too. Also, I have now taken on extra guards. Ryota you have a team of three who start on Monday next.”  
Sei stopped as Ryota grabbed him took his tea away and then he was being hugged so hard. Ryota cried into his shoulder.  
“Ryota I can’t breathe.” Sei told him as he rubbed his back slowly and Ryota let go enough.  
“Have you got any money left. You keep buying apartments here. You must be about broke paying for all of this Sei.” Daiki growled as he moved from stroking the dog to sit and take notice.  
“Um.” Sei started. “When I saw the apartment, downstairs I had the option of buying just it or the building. I knew it was a good secure new home for us. I bought the building. I have plenty of room for our current staff and the new ones. All my staff are gay and poly friendly new and old. They don’t get interviewed unless they understood that we have an open relationship and you were free to be with whoever you wanted. All your existing teams will be following right now. Don’t panic. Your old ones will introduce you to your new ones when they start. Ryota you now have two guards who will protect you everywhere and drive you to appointments and all you to play on courts if you want to. Until you leave school we must keep your protection there your team. Aria came up with a good idea so you have a three man team. Your third is a female guard. An ex model who understands that side and can protect you when you are working. She will act as your personal assistant. Like I have Reo. I think you will appreciate her. We told your new guards that you disguise yourself. Just be yourself love.”  
Ryota cried hard into Sei’s shoulder. “Thank you Sei.”  
“Your welcome Ryota.” Sei told him softly. “Momoi I need your help to choose your guards.”  
“I don’t need them. I’m not your boyfriend.” Momoi sounded confused.  
“That may change over time. And you are one of us. Daiki’s ones used to take turns watching you too. You’re our beloved friend, our sister. We all want you protected too. Also I have a job request for you and Tatsuya.”  
Tatsuya lifted his head from Taiga’s shoulder and looked at Sei.  
“Tatsuya you are doing business at Uni?”  
“Yes Sei.” Tatsuya frowned quietly at him.  
“I inherited my Mothers trust funds age nine. I started managing them at twelve. They are about double. I need help to manage them in the future. I wondered if you and Momoi would help me with them in the future? I probably need help from everyone as she liked help penniless people to go to school or university if bright. Her last one was after I started l playing basketball. She started a sports one too.”  
Sei was quickly under two more bodies as Momoi and Tatsuya joined the hug.  
“Sei, Seijuro. I would love to work with you again.” Momoi told him.  
“Yes, I will.” Tatsuya told him happily.  
Sei just held on tightly too.  
Taiga smiled as he moved and quickly drank his getting cold tea. Keisi came and gave him a kiss on the cheek, around his blush. “Hi Keisi.”  
Keisi sighed, tears in his eyes, “I’m sorry about your dad. I hate that he gets to meet me under such horrid conditions.”  
“Sami and he already classed you as one of us. They knew before us. At least Sami does. It’s his forte seeing what will happen to us his adopted son’s.” He explained, “I’m looking forward to introducing you to them properly. And when the rest arrive to my Gran, and Auntie and cousins. And my friends who I play Street Ball with over there. I think it’ll be fun to play out there too.”  
Keisi nodded, “Atsushi started to show me how to play. I am useless but I did commit to be manager next year to watch Atsushi and make sure he continues to go to practice when Tatsu leaves.”  
“Well done. They make Momoi play to sometimes. So, I think you will get to play too.” He told him, and hugged him.  
Reo’s phone went off loudly. Sei stopped hugging and walked to Reo and they read the new email together.  
Sei’s eyes filled with pain again. “The doctor from Russia can’t help us. He is so busy. We thought the ones in China and Russia would decline. They have no time to take on new cases outside their own country. We still waiting to hear from the ones in Australia, Italy, England and Thailand.”  
Taiga nodded, “We are bound to get lots of no’s. We just need one yes.”  
“True.” Reo admitted as he came and gave him a big hug. He hugged him back. “This is hell.”  
He nodded and put his head on his shoulder. “Yes Hell.”  
Sei’s phone went off this time. He quickly answered it. “Hello Sami. Is everything all right?”  
Taiga walked to Sei and hoped this wasn’t a call to tell them his Dad was worse. Sei held out his hand and he grabbed him tightly.  
“Yes, I understand. I get it. We will all be there very soon. Give him our love and hugs. We will all see you shortly.” Sei told him with a small smile on his face. “Good bye for now.”  
The call cut of and Sei started to shake hard again. “They had a call from the doctor in Australia. Apparently, he and Kagami-san are friends. He is on route from New Zealand where his last case just finished. He is happy to do the operation in the hospital there. He is even going to use it to train Kagami’s replacement. Now he has retired he needs someone to take over.”  
Taiga felt hope for the first time since his Dad had told him. What seemed like days ago. But was about twelve hours “So what do we do now?”  
Sei just held him.  
Reo spoke for him. “You four go ahead whilst we sort out plane flights out there for us all too. And our security. I don’t think your house will hold us all so booking into a hotel or something too would be better. Shinya and I will stay here and let you all go to him.”  
He shook his head. “The house next door is used as a short-term holiday lets. Call Sami back to get the number. Instead of a hotel. It has six bedrooms which would work better. The main bedroom will hold us if we moved the bed out. Tatsuya and I can sort out stocking it with food when we get there. Then you’ll be right next door and I can introduce you all to my family at once. I email Gran and Auntie, neither like talking online.”  
“Good idea. I like the idea of being that close.” Sei nodded. “I think we should all go Reo. So Eikichi, Kotaro and Tora too. I think Kagami-san and Sami expect it to be all of us. We might not have talked about this yet, but I think we should be thinking of you as our boyfriends to now.”  
Taiga got exactly what Sei was saying and nodded, “Yes we already think of you like that Reo, Shinya. Don’t go. I need to introduce all our boyfriends to them. And yes, Sami already considers us all his sons too. So, I think Mom gets the right to choose. You should call Eikichi and get them on planes to meet up with us.”  
Momoi snorted, “I think Sami will love being your Mom. He loves you all so much. Am I coming too?”  
“Your one of us, of course you are.” Sei told her fast. “Should we have a vote about whether we accept Reo, Shinya and the others as our boyfriends too?”  
“I don’t think it’s needed.” Tetsu told him, “Reo, Shinya, we already consider you our boyfriends too. So, yes, we expect you to come too. I think Mom and Dad will be thrilled. Have you got passports?”  
“Yes, I would love to come.” Reo shrieked as he hugged Tetsu hard. “I’m calling them now as I promised them.”  
Shinya started crying, “I’d love to be your boyfriend, and yes I have my passport with me. I might need more clothes.”  
“You’re the same size as Ryota and he always brings to many. Borrow some of his.” Tetsu told them.  
Taiga grinned as the fake tears hit Ryota and he yelled, “Meanie Tetsucchi ssu.”  
“I don’t think I will pull the skirts off as well as he does though.” Shinya grinned as he shoulder bumped Ryota. “Thank you.”  
Taiga felt so loved in the centre of all his boyfriends. Even knowing his Dad was ill. “Thanks everyone.”  
He was soon in the middle of a massive hug from all of them. They had a lot to plan and organise before they got to LA. But right now, he needed to just be the centre of them.  
Tatsuya was holding him hard too. He could see the tears still falling as they both just took in the love.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter. A bit rushed. Thank you all for hanging in here to the end. I have started the sequel.   
> Again thank you to all the readers who keep reading and rereading my first work on this site.

Taiga was counting the seconds as the car slowly drove them to their home in LA.   
Sei and Reo had organised everything. They would be staying next door. They had rented it for six months to start with.   
Right now, all he needed was to see his Dad with his own eyes.  
The car stopped on their drive, behind his Dad’s car. He raced from the car and ran to the front door. Tatsuya at his side. They bypassed the guards who pointed them to the sun room.  
They stopped in the door way and then Dad was on his feet and the hug was so big. Taiga just held on as his tears started again.  
“Missed you two so damn much.” Tobio told them as he held them tightly.  
“Don’t I get one too” Sami asked from the side lines.   
Taiga lifted his arm and pulled him in to.   
“Much better.” Sami told them. “I am please some our sons are home. When do the others arrive?”  
“In about an hour or so. Their plane was a few hours after ours. But faster. They will all come right here. Taiga and Atsushi promised them a good meal when they got here. We are staying next door as I think having all fifteen of us in your house would be too much.” Keisi told them from where he and Atsushi were stood waiting nervously in the door way.  
His Dad let go and held open his arms. “Welcome to our home Atsushi and Keisi. Come and join the hug.”  
They looked at each other, then their hug was increased by two more.  
“Kagami-san. I’m glad we found a doctor.” Atsushi told him as he hugged them all.  
“Yes Reo, Sei and Seijuro need a very special thank you for their hard work. What do you suggest Atsushi?” His dad asked him.  
“Um. We could bake them a cake for after the meal.” Atsushi suggested. “Do you have ingredients?”  
“We did a big shop before you arrived. We can make lots of cakes.” Sami told them. “Keisi I am so pleased you agreed to be their boyfriends to. I was watching them all fall in love with you.” Sami told him. “It also took Sei and Seijuro so long to asked Reo, Kotaro, Eikichi and Tora. Why?”  
Taiga snuffled back, “Idiot thought it was wrong to allow them until he was stable and thought we would stop him from being with four men who he loved so much. He didn’t see that we had fallen to. We all sort of went, what, when he told us he had fallen. We made him feel it was all right. An hour or so later he told them and we had four new lovers that day. Tora and Shinya said yes after they won the final.”  
Sami snorted, “Yes, that would explain why. Thanks Taiga. Keisi welcome to the family.”  
Taiga saw Keisi blush as he stuttered out an eek.  
“Yes, welcome to the family Keisi.” Tobio told him. “Tetsu told me you want to be a teacher too?”  
Keisi went bright red, “um yes. Tetsu wants to teach the younger ones. I want to teach high school maths.”  
“Really?” Tobio let go and stood back and moved to sit down, looking pale.   
Taiga was about to ask if he was ok. Sami tapped his hand and led him and Tatsuya out of the room as Atsushi and Keisi knelt at his Dad’s feet to continue talking.   
“His energy right now is low. So just give him space.” Sami assured them both.   
Taiga nodded, they had all read the information Shin and Kaz had found for them on the plane. He might not understand the technical terms but he got what they meant. He moved and hugged Sami, “Thank you for just dropping everything to be here with him.”  
Sami nodded, tears in his eyes, as he hugged him back, “I love him so much it hurts Taiga.”  
“We do too.” He told him. “We missed you being there when you left. But this was more important. I forgive you.”  
“I missed my hugs too Taiga.” Sami told him.   
“You have us to help now Sami.” Tatsuya told him quietly as he joined the hug too.  
“Thank you, Tatsuya.” Sami whispered as he held on to them both.   
Taiga realised it was the first-time Tatsuya had hugged Sami.   
He let go and moved to see what food they had. He quickly worked out what he could cook easily that would go farthest. “Atsushi will you help me cook.”  
“I can help too.” Tatsuya told him. “We can leave Keisi to get to know Tobio.”  
“I’ll help too.” Sami explained. “I like being busy.”

Sei was itching to move from the limo he and half his boyfriends were in as it parked in the drive way of the house they would be staying in. It looked such a lovely little place that Taiga had undersold how quaint it was. He knew he had to leave their guards to put their bags into the house.   
As they got out the car then warm sun of LA beat down so hot on top of them.  
“Wow it’s so beautiful and different.” Ryota told them as he joined them and slipped on his sunhat and glasses. He wasn’t disguised today. But he was wearing a very bright sun top.  
Tatsuya had told them they might all need lots of sun cream until they got used to how strong the sun was here. They had all put block on as soon as they had found his three limos.  
“AKA-CHIN.” Atsushi shouted from close by.  
He turned around to find his boyfriend on the front lawn off a smaller house waving hard. Their guards outside.  
He found that he could just walk right across the lawn to him. He ran fast and was in his arms fast. “Missed you so much Atsushi.”  
Atsushi lifted him from the ground and hugged him hard. “Me to.”  
Atsushi didn’t bother letting him go. He allowed him to carry him to the front door and inside the small home that was where Taiga and Tatsuya had grown up in. He saw Kagami-san through a doorway into a very bright room. A room Taiga had told them was called a sun room. And where they spent a lot of family time.  
Atsushi carried him right to Kagami-san. “I brought him as asked.”  
Kagami-san laughed, “You did Atsushi. Welcome to our home boys. Let him go now.”  
“I like holding him.” Atsushi told him as he snuggled into his neck.   
“But I want to hug them to Atsushi.” Kagami-san told him as he stood up.  
Atsushi let go and stood back as his boyfriends all made their way into the room and surrounded them.  
“Atsushi come help us do their drinks.” Taiga yelled from what he thought must be the kitchen. Atsushi nodded and left them.  
“Welcome to our home everyone. I love that I finally get to have all my sons in one place at one time for a few days.” Kagami-san loudly told them all. “Let’s do this slowly.”  
Kagami-san moved and gave Sei a big hug, “Missed you guys so much.”  
Sei hugged him as he felt the tears hit again and he didn’t hold them back. “Missed you too. Hey Seijuro was wondering if we could call you Dad and Sami Mom?”  
“Sami come and join the hugs.” He called.  
Sami looked beautiful in a long dark blue skirt and vest top of the same colour as he slipped through to join the hug to.   
“Our boys just asked to call us Mom and Dad. What do you think?” Kagami-san opened the hug for Sami to join it too.  
Sami shrieked and held him harder, “I love the idea. I do count you all as our sons so yes call us that please. We would love it.”  
Sei nodded and softly told the two men hugging him so tightly, “I’m home Mom and Dad.”  
He swapped to Seijuro, he told them, “Yes we are home Mom and Dad.”  
“Welcome our boys.” Kagami-san held them tighter. “Thank you both for helping find help.”  
He just nodded and held on. Then he sighed happy to be in their arms.   
Daiki came and hugged Dad from behind. “Missed you Dad, Mom.”  
Kagami-san grinned widely and turned to hug him. “Missed you too Daiki.”  
He knew he had to let go to let everyone get their time to hug him and Sami. So he squeezed them and stepped back.   
Ryota took his place. “Missed you both lots.”  
Sami smiled, “You look a lot better Ryota. Missed you too.”  
Kagami-san turned to hug Ryota, “Yes you do. Welcome home Ryota.”  
Sei moved back ward to allow everyone else to hug and be welcomed home. He heard dinner being made so he followed Atsushi’s voice into a massive kitchen where Taiga was commanding everyone in cooking chicken, vegetables and rice. And Atsushi was making pudding, which looked like two cakes.   
He walked to the sink and washed his hands, “Where can I help?”  
Taiga came and kissed the top of his head. “It’s almost finished, just help us get the bowls and chopsticks and plates for pudding. We are all going to eat on the floor in the sun room. Our table only sits eight. We already cleared it with Dad and Sami.”  
He nodded and told him as he went to lift one of piles of bowls, “No problem. We asked Sami and Kagami-san if we could call them Mom and Dad. They agreed to us all calling them that.”  
Taiga nodded and told him, “I was going to ask Sami what he wanted to be called. Mom is the best one for him. Well chosen, Sei, Seijuro.”  
He nodded and quickly helped with everything. “If we buy a house for us all to live in we are going to need a massive kitchen and a big dining area.”  
Taiga nodded, “Yes we will. A large table that sits us all would be good, but expensive. Hey Sei you guys always help clean up but how are your cooking skills?”  
Sei blushed bright red as he took the second pile into the sun room as he came back he told him, “I can cook simple meals, I cook tofu soup. Atsushi likes it.”  
“Will you cook it for me., I’ve never tried it before. You could teach me how to make it properly.” Taiga smiled widely at him. “I’d like cooking lessons from my twins.”  
Sei blushed and stuttered as Seijuro laughed hard inside. He swapped, Seijuro snorted and grabbed Taiga in a big hug. “We love you so much. He’s embarrassed.”  
Sei watched Taiga laugh with Seijuro, they quickly finished helping get the meal sorted. He swapped back as he sat on the floor with his boyfriends and Sami and Kagami-san to eat their delicious meal.  
The pudding came out and one of the massive cakes had writing on it saying, Thank you Sei, Seijuro and Reo for getting us this far.  
He started to cry as Kagami-san stood and told him, “Thank you for proving what an amazing son you are by you and Reo making sure we got seen by the other doctors.”  
He was overwhelmed, and just ate his wonderfully beautiful cake as he tried to think. Then as he finished he told them, “You gave us all a safe home. Of course, we would drop everything for you. You our beloved Mom and Dad.”  
He was quickly the centre of a big hug again. He held on with everything he had as Sami and Kagami-san held him.  
Kagami-san’s phone went off and Sami broke the hug to grab it and answered, “Hello yes he’s with his sons right now. Yes, I will. We will be there on time. Yes, no problem. He’s just eaten a meal so he will be fine by then if we make him nil from mouth now. Yes.”  
Sami listened to the call for a few moments. “Yes, we will see you there.”  
Everyone stopped and waited for Sami to finish. When he did he put the phone down and sighed. “We need to go in about three hours. Dr Walters wants you to have another MRI before he operates. The op is planned for first thing tomorrow. So, you need to go in now.”  
Kagami-san nodded. He moved to finish his cake. “Thanks for my delicious meal Taiga, Atsushi. Shall we sort out the cleaning up before we go.”  
Kagami-san got them organised. They got everything cleaned and away as Sami and Kagami-san double checked their hospital bag.

Daiki sighed as they all got back into the limos to escort Dad and Mom to hospital. “How close is the hospital?”  
Sami smiled at him, “Only about twenty minutes away. It’s a big one. Thanks to Sei’s generosity he’s now in the private wing. Which means you won’t be kicked out if you want to stay with him too. Also, we have told his staff you would all be here so I think they will want to meet you when we get there. His staff are really nice people.”  
“Yes, they are. They always make us feel welcome when we visit.” Taiga added.  
Sami patted his shaking hands, “Your allowed to feel unhappy right now Daiki. Just smile to them, we will keep them from you if you want.”  
Daiki looked down at his shaking hands and just starred at them for a long while.   
Taiga moved from where he was next to Dad. He knelt in front of him and yanked him into a massive hug. He held on tightly. He felt so awful that he still felt so bad at times. He was better. He wasn’t hiding on the roof anymore. He was attending more classes and all his practises.   
The car stopped to soon. Everyone else got out leaving him ad Taiga alone for a few minutes. “Stop panicking. That’s my job right now.”  
He sighed and hugged him, “I know I’m sorry. He gave me a safe zone, a home. And I am terrified he will die.”  
Taiga hissed, then he added quietly, “Me too baby. Let’s go out there and hold each other’s hands as I need you so much right now Daiki.”  
He sighed and nodded, “Let’s go.”  
Taiga nodded and climbed form the limo, Daiki followed him outside and took his hand as they walked into the hospital surrounded by their boyfriends and a security team who would stay with Mom and Dad all the time.  
They were lead upstairs to a waiting room, as Dad was wheeled off in a wheel chair and away from sight. Sami wheeling him, in the circle of security.   
There were lots of sofas and chairs so everyone sat on them or the floor in Atsushi and Shin’s case.   
The door opened and Taiga stood from where he was sat on the sofa. He pulled on his hand so he stood with him and he silently walked with Taiga.  
“Hi Taiga. This is hell, right now. I know.” The man dressed in scrubs spoke as he shook Taiga’s other hand. He spoke in English.  
“True. Thanks for helping with the op Alan.” Taiga told him also in English. He spoke a bit louder, “Everyone this Alan Dennis. He’s Dad’s best friend and the person he’s been training to take over. He will also be helping Dr Walters on the op later. Alan these are my boyfriends.”  
“All of them?” he asked him.  
“Yes, it is all of us.” Taiga almost dared the other man to say something bad. “Well apart from the lady.”  
Alan just smiled and asked, “So who is who? Sami told me about some of you. He adores his boys almost as much as Tobio does.”  
“Do you remember my brother Himuro Tatsuya?” Taiga nodded to Tatsu.  
“Yes, hello Tatsuya again. Congratulations on saying yes to Taiga.”  
Daiki wished his English was better he was getting about every second word. He would work harder on it now.   
Sei and Shin walked over and both started translating for them.   
“This is Daiki Aomine.” Taiga held up their joined hand and smiled.   
He nodded and smiled at the doctor.   
Taiga continued, “Then we have Ryota Kise. Shin Midorima. Tetsu Kuroko. Kaz Takao. Keisi Fukui. Atsushi Murasakibara. Reo Mibuchi. Kotaro Hayama. Eikichi Nebuya. Tora Usami. Shinya Nakamura. Satsuki Momoi, who is our best friend. And finally, Sei Akashi and Seijuro Akashi. Our twins.”  
The doctor nodded and smiled to them all. “I am delighted to meet you all. Don’t be shy. If you want to ask me question on his treatment. I am here to help.”  
Shin nodded and asked, “explain the operation to me please.”  
Alan walked to Shin. “You must be the one who is going to take his place in the future.”  
“Um.” Shin blushed and looked away. “Yes, I want to follow Dad into Neurology too.”  
Taiga stood back and left Alan and Shin to talk.  
They walked back to the sofa and sat back down. Daiki could tell he wished he could be with his Dad right now. In Japanese, he told him softly, “We are here. We know you wish you were with him. Sami has him right now. We will take over shortly. We will all do some watching.”  
Satsuki walked over and shoulder bumped Taiga. “Yes, we have you. It’s usually you and your big heart looking after all of us. Well it’s time to let us help you this time.”  
Taiga glared at her and then smiled, “Thanks for having my back.”

Shin paced the floor as they waited to here if he had survived surgery. Daiki was pacing with him. Sami was curled up in a chair looking small and silent. Sei was on the floor at his feet stroking his hand. Everyone else was sat on the chairs just ignoring the clock. He had an idea of how long it was supposed to take. He’d clarified that with Alan Dennis earlier. It should have ended by now. He stopped and lean on a wall. Wanting to cry in frustration.  
Daiki leaned next to him. “It’s taking too long.”  
Shin nodded.   
“I hate it.”  
The door opened. Doctor Walters and Alan Dennis walked in in scrubs looking very exhausted.   
Shin rushed with everyone else to stand around them waiting for their report.  
Sami was shaking as he held Taiga’s arm tightly. “Well?”  
“It was a success from our side. He just must wake up now. Until he does we have to be patient and let his body heal in its own way for a short while. We will be taking him back to his room shortly. We have to just give him time to wake up right now.” Dr Wallace explained.  
Shin smiled as his joy spread through him. He had survived the hardest part.

Tobio woke up in a dull pain. He tried to move but his body was sore and ached.   
He could feel some one holding both his hands. He tried to open his eyes to see who it was.  
His eyes felt gritty and sore too. Like he hadn’t used them in a while.  
He wondered where he was as he opened his eyes slowly and looked up at pale grey wall and ceiling above him. Had he been in an accident? He was in a bed in hospital.  
He looked down to see who was holding his hands. It was Taiga and Sami.   
He smiled as he tried to squeeze them both. They both looked at him with delighted smiles on their faces.   
“You’re awake.” Sami gushed as he leaned in and kissed his cheek softly.   
He tried to ask why he was here.  
“Dad. You kept us waiting so long we thought you would never coming back.” Taiga leaned down and kissed his other cheek. “Do you remember what happened to you?”  
He shook his head.  
“That’s fine. Hey Saran can you tell everyone he’s awake.” Sami looked down at the door.   
He’d missed the mas stood on guard duty who smile at him before disappearing out the room. “What?”  
“You had a brain tumour. Doctor Walters and Alan took it out for you.” Sami filled him in. “We’ve been waiting for you to wake up. Everyone is here.”  
His room door was shoved open fast and Ryota and Daiki raced in fast ahead of Atsushi and Tatsuya and Kaz. Then came Tetsu, Shin, Reo, Kotaro, Shinya and Tora hand in hand. Eikichi came in last. Someone was missing.  
The door reopened and Sei walked in smiling widely as he walked to join his other sons waiting for him to notice them.  
“How long?” He asked.  
“You’d been in a coma for five days after the op. Welcome home Dad.” Shin smiled at him.  
“Shin.”  
He looked at the man stood next to him. “Kaz.”  
“Welcome home Dad.”  
“Daiki.”  
“Hi. It was a long wait so pleased your back Dad.”  
“Atsushi.”  
“I’m going to bring you a new cake I made later. Welcome home Dad.”  
He tears were falling as he continued round. “Ryota.”  
“Welcome home Dad.”  
“Tetsu.”  
“Welcome home Dad.”  
“Reo.”  
“We were getting worried. Welcome home Dad.”  
“Kotaro”  
“Welcome home Dad.”  
“Shinya.”  
“Welcome home Father.”  
“Tora.”  
“Hi Dad. About time you woke up.”  
“Eikichi.”  
“Yes, it was a long wait. Welcome home Dad.”  
“Tatsuya.”  
“Welcome home Tobio. Dad.”  
“Taiga.”  
“Missed you Dad. Glad your back.”  
“Sami.”  
“Love you. Welcome home Tobio.”  
“Sei.”  
“Welcome home Dad.”  
“Seijuro.”  
“Yes, Welcome home Dad.”  
He looked at all his sons and boyfriend and smiled and told them all loudly, “I am home boys, Sami. I am home.”

The End


End file.
